Sufrir, Vivir, Amar
by Maricoles
Summary: "Isabella descubrirá el amor al lado de Edward, pero para ello deberá conocer antes el dolor"
1. Chapter 1

**Les dejo esta locura, espero que les agrado. Le doy gracias con todo mi corazón a Evelyn, mi beta que le da un orden a mis ideas y hace arte con las palabras.**

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.****

**Summary:"Isabella descubrirá el amor al lado de Edward, pero para ello deberá conocer antes el dolor"**

**La vida de Bella ha sido muy dura, su madre la abandono siendo muy pequeña, su padre la ignoro, su mejor amiga la traiciono y la entrego a su novio para que abusara de ella.. como enfrenta Bella la vida después de esto.  
>¿Será que Bella si permitirá que el amor de Edward tenga cabida en su corazón?<strong>

**SUFRIR, VIVIR Y AMAR**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Soy Isabella Swan una chica común y corriente, Victoria es mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana. Mi madre nos dejó a mi papá y a mi hace muchos años, por el papá de Victoria, Phil. Desde que mamá se fue la mamá de Victoria pasó a ser una segunda madre para mí. Es muy irónica la vida, la mujer que ha cuidado de mi es la mujer a la que mi madre le quito el marido. Su nombre es Lilly, ella es una mujer hermosa y muy buena.

Victoria y yo somos como hermanas, solo que Victoria es alta, pelirroja y bastante atractiva, sus son ojos azules como los de su padre; yo soy todo lo contrario, soy bajita, mi cabello y ojos son de color chocolate, herencia de mi papá. Mucha gente no entiende nuestra amistad, pero cuando mamá nos dejo Lilly habló con Charlie, mi papá, y ella se ofreció a ayudarle, cuidando de mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otra vez agradeciendo a mi beta que sin ella esto no seria posible, Evelyn, sabes que eres mi genia de las palabras, y los acentos.**

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados.****

**Capitulo 1.**

**Golpes y heridas**

"_Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas". W. Shakespeare_

Un día como cualquier otro llegué a casa después de mi trabajo, trabajaba en una tienda de artículos deportivos, para juntar cada centavo que podía y poder ir a la universidad. Escuche sonidos raros en la sala y cuando entré Victoria yacía en el piso, medio desnuda. Tenía que hacer algo, ella estaba en un punto entre la conciencia e inconsciencia y sus labios solo eran capaces de pronunciar un nombre:

- James, James…

-Victoria, Victoria ¡contéstame!, ¿qué le hiciste James? ¿Por qué está así? – le pregunté a James, quien era el novio de Victoria y apareció por el pasillo que conducía a la sala.

-Yo no le hice nada, le dije claramente que no mezclara el éxtasis con el alcohol, que ella sea tan estúpida no es mi problema – me dijo riéndose y dejándome sola con ella.

- ¡James llama al 911, James! – grité, pero él ya se había ido

Busqué el celular de Victoria y marqué al 911. Esperé junto a ella hasta que la ambulancia llegó al fin y minutos después estábamos en el hospital, me sentía impotente, porque lo único que pude hacer en ese momento... era esperar.

-Maldito James pero esto acababa aquí- era la idea que se había apoderado de mis pensamientos.

-0000-0000-0000-0000-

Victoria era la hermana que nunca tuve, parecería que no teníamos nada en común.

Yo era un ratón de biblioteca, leía todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, eso al parecer era la único que teníamos en común, los libros, tanto a Victoria como a mí nos encantaba leer, leíamos todo lo que caía en nuestras manos, desde revistas hasta libros eróticos, estos últimos Victoria los sacaba a escondidas de la biblioteca. Ella vivía con su madre, su situación económica era muy buena, disfrutaban de algunas comodidades, debido a que los padres de la mamá de Victoria eran bastante acaudalados; al principio cuando la mamá de Victoria quedó embarazada de ella se enojaron enormemente, pero la terminaron perdonando.

Cuando mi madre se involucró con el padre de Victoria y consiguió que el matrimonio se diera por terminado, ellos la acogieron de nuevo en su casa. Los padres de Lilly murieron unos años antes de que comenzáramos el high school y le dejaron a Lilly y a Victoria dinero y propiedades en igual proporciones. A La madre de Victoria se le diagnosticó cáncer cuando teníamos solo seis años y a partir de ahí se podía decir que Victoria y yo nos cuidábamos solas, Charlie, mi padre nunca estaba en casa, él siempre estaba en la comisaría o estaba pescando. La mamá de Victoria era una muy buena madre y amiga, nos aconsejaba y hacia lo mejor que podía, pero cuando iniciaron las quimioterapias siempre se sentía débil, a pesar de los largos tratamientos y luchas, la madre de Victoria murió, teníamos 15 años cuando esto ocurrió. Ella me dejó una buena suma de dinero para que pudiera ir a la universidad y así poder llevar a cabo mis estudios sin problemas; esto a Victoria le hacía mucha gracia, por lo siempre se burlaba, decía que me había ganado la Beca _Lilly Mortens_. Sin embargo, Victoria y yo pasábamos muchas tardes haciendo planes para cuando fuéramos a la universidad, pero justo en el último año que nos faltaba para acabar nuestros estudios y empezar a cumplir con nuestros planes como futuras universitarias, James apareció y Victoria prácticamente perdió la razón, nunca la había visto así, ella idealizaba a James, lo veía como si fuera el sol, como si todo lo que la atara a la tierra fuera él, yo sentía una cierta envidia, quería un amor como el que ellos tenían.

Pero descubrí que no todo en el amor eran besos y arrumacos, un día Victoria llegó a casa con moretones en los brazos, marcas de dedos, y cuando le pregunté que le había pasado, solo me dijo que James la había sujetado demasiado fuerte y ella tenía una piel demasiado sensible, y yo ingenuamente le creí o creí hacerlo, algo dentro de mi nunca confío en James al cien por ciento, él me daba miedo, cuando él estaba cerca, mi sentido de supervivencia se activaba, era como si sintiera que él solo traería problemas, en otras palabras llegué a verlo como alguien peligroso y que por tanto a su lado nada bueno nos podría pasar.

Por ello aquel día al regresar a casa, descubrí que mi temor no era levemente infundado, al ver a Victoria desmayada, parecía muerta, la llevé al hospital, donde confirmaron que había sufrido una sobredosis y a los pocos días de su ingreso a éste le dieron de alta, Charlie hizo los arreglos para que se quedara en casa. James apareció poco después, pero como Victoria nunca confirmó que efectivamente él le daba las drogas, no se pudo hacer nada en su contra.

Cuando llego el tiempo de las admisiones en las universidades, Victoria y yo habíamos sido aceptadas en Darmouth, estábamos felices, por nuestro logro y primer paso hacia una vida llena de éxitos; yo sería una abogada famosa y Victoria sería la mejor bióloga, pero no todo fue perfecto, ni salió como lo esperábamos, James enloqueció, haciéndole saber a Victoria que si se iba él la engañaría con cuantas mujeres pudiese, porque ella se iba de golfa y no él no tenía por qué esperarla, por eso Victoria decidió quedarse con él, desistió de ir a Darmouth, dejando de este modo sus sueños a un lado.

Meses después me despedí de mi amiga, quien en realidad era para mí como una hermana y fui a la universidad como lo había planeado. Extrañaba muchísimo a Victoria, trataba de hablarle a diario, pero no siempre podía hacerlo, las pocas veces que había hablado con ella su voz dejaba en evidencia que algo andaba mal. ¡Dios! Realmente extrañaba a mi amiga.

Al regresar a Forks para vacaciones de navidad fui a visitar a Victoria, ella se veía realmente mal, estaba demacrada y triste, cuando le pregunte qué pasaba, ella solo atinó a decir que era debido a que tenía que trabajar, cocinar y demás cosas que hacían las mujeres casadas; ¡oh!, si ella se había casado con James, le cedió todo su dinero porque él era su marido y solo a él le correspondía manejar las finanzas, aquella mujer que estaba frente a mi ya no era la Victoria que yo conocía, en menos de tres meses James había casi acabado a mi amiga, a mi hermana. Traté de hablar con ella muchas veces, pero solo conseguí que me alejara, cuando llegó el tiempo de regresar a clases le dejé mi número de teléfono, recordándole que siempre estaría ahí para ella, cuando acabé el segundo semestre regresé de nuevo a Forks y busqué a Victoria, pero su casa ya no era su casa, James la había vendido, me dolió aquello, pues sabía que Victoria amaba esa casa. La busqué en todo el pueblo, pregunté a todos los que la conocían sobre su paradero, pero nadie sabía de ella, y al llegar el momento de regresar a la universidad, no había conseguido nada, yo no había visto a mi amiga, Victoria había desaparecido…

Mi cumpleaños número 20 no tardó en venir, mi padre solo me llamó y me deseo un feliz cumpleaños, mi celebración se centró en la compra de un muffin y un buen capuchino, y en la tranquilidad de mi habitación me canté feliz cumpleaños para luego disponerme a dormir, pero esto último se vio interrumpido cuando sonó mi celular, a pesar de que no conocía el numero decidí contestar:

-¿Bueno?

-Amiga, ayúdame por favor

-¿Victoria eres tú? ¿Donde estas?

-Bella estoy en el hospital, no tengo dinero y necesito ayuda, por favor- su voz se quebró en ese preciso instante.

-Claro amiga, ¿en qué hospital estás? Ya voy para allá. Salí como una loca y tomé un taxi lo más rápido que me fue posible, estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Victoria.

Llegue al hospital y la encontré verdaderamente rota, Victoria estaba muy delgada, sucia, parecía una mujer diferente a la atractiva que yo siempre admiré no solo por su belleza, sino por su carácter y manera de ver la vida, mi amiga era una sombra de lo que fue. El doctor me informó que James la había dejado porque pensó que estaba muerta y que cuando la recibieron en urgencias todos creyeron que no sobreviviría. Laurent, el doctor, nos ofreció su ayuda amablemente y gracias a él el hospital nos redujo la cuenta de los gastos de Victoria, pagué lo que faltaba de esa deuda con la única tarjeta de crédito que tenía. Al poco tiempo Victoria se empezó a recuperar y estaba volviendo a ser ella. Laurent, le recomendó una terapeuta, pero Victoria se negó a verla, eso no le gustó para nada a Laurent, quien demostraba mucho interés por ella, podría asegurar que Victoria le gustaba.

Antes de que Victoria saliera del hospital, logré conseguir un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad, para que Victoria y yo pudiéramos vivir juntas como antes.

Con el pasar de los meses Victoria volvía a ser la misma, casi era feliz, pero no dejaba de decir que extrañaba a James, pero yo sabía que no solo lo extrañaba a él, ella también extrañaba la droga que éste le proporcionaba. Tuve que entrar a trabajar en un pequeño café, ya que el departamento era mucho más caro que la residencia estudiantil en donde vivía antes.

Victoria también estaba trabajando en el mismo café, pero ella lo hacía de tiempo completo, y yo solo trabajaba media jornada, nos iba muy bien. Una noche al salir del café me enteré que Victoria no había ido a trabajar, mi jefe me dijo que tenía varios días bastante extraña, y sí, yo ya lo había notado, en el fondo sabía que ella estaba consumiendo drogas de nuevo. Al llegar al departamento este estaba a oscuras.

-¿Victoria estás en casa? ¿Victoria? – tal vez había salido, últimamente salía en la noche y ya regresaba muy de madrugada.

Como estaba hambrienta me hice un sándwich, tomé una coca light y me senté frente al televisor a disfrutar de mis series favoritas, mientras intentaba escribir un ensayo sobre Derecho Familiar, últimamente estaba teniendo una racha muy pesada en la universidad, sentía que era demasiada carga todo lo que debía estudiar, además tenía que trabajar y cuidar a Victoria, toda esa situación me estaba pasando factura. Cada día estaba más cansada. Ya no tenía tiempo para leer, mi viejo libro de Orgullo y Perjuicio estaba en algún rincón lleno de polvo, mi mente solo pensaba en eso y en qué le iba a decir a Victoria cuando llegara, lo que ella pudiera estar haciendo me atormentaba y me impedía concentrarme del todo, llevaba más de una hora con la lap abierta y solo había logrado escribir el título de mi ensayo:

_¿POR QUÉ ES IMPORTANTE EL DERECHO PENAL?_

Fue entonces cuando escuche que abrían la puerta, era Victoria, estaba borracha y no venía sola, James estaba con ella.

-Eso era lo único que me faltaba- Pensé.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Victoria estás borracha? ¿Drogada?-Al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte aumenté el tono de mi voz - ¿Victoria contéstame?-

-Bella estoy harta de que te creas mi mamá- Dijo con un deje de odio en sus ojos. -Me tienes harta con tus sermones, James me cambió, él me da lo que he necesitado y por eso regresé con él. Solo vine por mi dinero y me largo de tu cuchitril –. Su voz reveló el asco y hastío que sentía.

-Está bien Victoria, ¡largo!- Le grité con rabia, aunque lo que en verdad sentí fue una gran decepción, esa mujer no era Victoria, no era mi amiga y mucho menos la hermana que tanto quise.

-No sin que me des mi dinero, dame mi dinero Bella- Dijo.

-¿Cuál dinero Victoria? Yo no tengo dinero y tú lo sabes- Le dije mirándola a los ojos, demostrándole que aquello no me afectaba, aunque en realidad me destrozaba el alma ver esa actitud en ella.

-El que te dejó mi madre, es mío... devuélvemelo.

-Victoria ese dinero me lo dio tu mamá para la universidad, yo ya lo utilicé, lo siento – mentí.

Ella se enfureció y solo sentí golpe fuerte y un gran dolor en mi cabeza y en ese momento vi…. todo negro…


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa SM yo solo los uso para contar mi historia.**

**Como siempre le doy las gracias a mi beta Eve que es mi genia de las palabras.**

**El capitulo tiene escenas fuerte y lenguaje explícito. **

**Viviendo una mentira**

"_El odio es un veneno que se toma uno queriendo que el otro se muera"_

**Victoria**

_Así empezó todo…_

Miré como lloraba mi mamá por papá él nos dejó, no entendía por que ya no estaba papá y no entendía por que mamá no me hacía caso.

Mi abuela llegó por nosotras, nos subió a un coche y llevó lejos de casa, de mis muñecas.

Mamá seguía triste pero ya no lloraba tanto, el abuelo me gustaba pero la abuela era mala siempre me regañaba. No le gustaba que hiciera ruido o que jugara con el hijo de la sirvienta.

Un día mi mamá me llevó a una casa era chiquita, había una niña muy chistosa tenia unos ojos grandotes color chocolate y su cabello estaba sucio y enredado.

Era tan diferente a mi, ella era pequeñita y delgadita, se parecía a una gatita mojada. Mi mamá habló algo con el papá de la niña y después de eso regresamos a casa de los abuelos, la abuela le pegó a mamá cuando llegamos. Ese día odié más a mi abuela.

Al otro día muy temprano mamá entró a mi recamara y me dijo que la otra niña Bella, se había quedado sin mamá que la cuidara y su papá no podía cuidarla, me preguntó que me parecía que entre las dos la cuidáramos, que ella sería como una hermana para mi. A mi me encantó la idea, siempre quise a alguien que jugara conmigo.

Mamá me dio un beso y me dio las gracias. Luego tomó mis vestidos más viejitos o que no me quedaban y me dijo que se los daríamos a Bella, porque ella no tenía vestidos bonitos, no me gustó mucho la idea pero no se lo dije a mamá.

Llegamos a casa de Bella y ella nos miró con miedo, mamá la subió al coche y la llevó a la casa con los abuelos.

-Hola Soy Victoria pero dime Vic, así me gusta que me digan.

-Yo soy Bella, así me dice mi papi.

-Yo no tengo papi se fue con otra mujer eso dice mi abuela, ten cuidado con ella mi abuela es mala, pellizca muy fuerte y jala el cabello si te portas mal.

-Mi mamá se fue a otro lugar pero yo quiero que regresé, ahora estoy solita en mi casa, mi papá nunca está-. Dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojitos.

-No llores ahora mi mamá y yo te vamos a cuidar-. Le dije y le di un beso.

Mamá nos metió a bañar, nos vistió con los vestidos que había escogido y salimos a jugar al jardín de la casa de los abuelos. Jugamos a las escondidas, a la comida, luego nos llevó adentro de la casa y la abuela jaloneó a mi mamá a la biblioteca, cuando mamá salió la abuela seguía gritando que era una estúpida.

-Mamita ¿por qué la abuela te regaña tanto?- Le dije después de que llevamos a Bella a su casa.

-Por que no entiende que los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de sus papás, Bella es la hija de la señora que se llevó a tu papá, pero ella no tiene la culpa y nosotras la vamos a cuidar.

No acababa de entender por que la mamá de Bella se llevó a mi papá pero eso hizo que ya no la quisiera tanto.

Mamá diario llevaba a Bella a la casa y la abuela ya no le gritaba tanto. Eso me tenía contenta, yo quería a Bella pero siempre pensaba en las noches que si su mamá no se hubiera llevado a mi papá seríamos más felices.

Cuando mamá estaba enferma la abuela no dejaba que entráramos a verla, Bella me llevaba a un escondite que había encontrado en casa de los abuelos. Y ahí pasamos las tardes leyendo o jugando con mis muñecas por que Bella solo tenía una muñeca y esta estaba rota.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños numero diez, la fiesta era muy bonita muchos niños vinieron a la fiesta, Bella como siempre tenía un libro y estaba leyendo.

-Vamos a jugar Bella –le dije.

-No quiero todos se burlan de mi por que me caigo cuando corro –me dijo.

-Nadie se va a burlar de ti por que yo te voy a defender.

Le quité el libro y me la llevé corriendo, ella empezó a seguirme y no habíamos corrido ni cinco minutos cuando se cayó.

-No llores Bella, ten tu libro yo solo quería jugar contigo, me perdonas –le dije.

-Bella cariño ¿qué te paso? –le dijo mi mamá.

-Es que quería jugar con Vic y me caí –le dijo.

-No llores ven voy a limpiarte la raspada de tu rodilla, Victoria no juegues así con Bella ya sabes que no corre muy bien.

Mi mamá me estaba regañando en mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué?

El abuelo murió anoche, todos estamos tristes hasta Bella, aunque ni siquiera era su abuelo pero ella también lo quería mucho, siempre nos regalaba libros a las dos. La abuela dice que siente mucho dolor en su corazón, me imagino que siente como cuando nos dejó papá.

Días después de que murió el abuelo, la abuela me llamó a su cuarto.

-Victoria no seas tan estúpida como tu madre, no dejes que un hombre maneje tu vida, aléjate de esa niña, ella no es como tú, tú eres mejor, eres una Mortens no dejes que esa te quite el cariño de tu mamá, por culpa de su madre es que tu papá dejo a tu mamá recuérdalo siempre.

Yo me enoje mucho con la abuela por que yo quería a Bella como una hermana, pero en algo si tenía razón por culpa de su mamá la mía ya no era feliz.

Dos años después de la muerte del abuelo murió la abuela, esos dos años le hizo la vida imposible a todos, se volvió amargada, siempre culpaba a mamá de la muerte del abuelo, le gritaba a Bella que era una mal nacida y a mí siempre me decía que era una basura igual a mi padre.

Yo tenia trece años cuando la abuela murió, cuando leyeron el testamento el abogado me dijo que los abuelos me habían dejado un dinero que recibiría cuando cumpliera dieciocho años.

Hoy Bella cumple catorce y mamá quiere hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, Bella casi no tiene amigos en la escuela, siempre está leyendo a mi también me gusta leer pero solo los libros eróticos que saco a escondidas de la biblioteca o las revistas que compro, pero casi nadie le habla a Bella. Prácticamente todos iban a venir por mi, yo era la chica más popular de la escuela.

-Oye Vic, tu mamá esta muy pálida, por que no mejor terminamos la fiesta-. Me dijo Bella cuando ya tenía un rato de comenzar la fiesta.

-No Bella ella siempre está enferma y yo quiero divertirme, ella nunca pudo jugar con nosotras porque siempre estaba enferma o con las quimioterapias. Si quieres vete tú, yo me quedo.

Bella subió con mamá. Como a la hora llegó y me dijo:

-Vicky tu mamá tiene un dolor muy fuerte y ya le di la medicina pero no se le quita ya llamé al doctor, sube a verla.

-Que no entiendes quiero bailar, quiero ser libre, además Carl va a pedirme que sea su novia. Estoy segura. Cuando llegue el doctor me avisas y subo a ver a mi mamá.

Bella movió la cabeza negativamente y subió en silencio. Carl nunca me pidió que fuera su novia, él solo quería besarme y agarrarme las tetas por una estúpida apuesta que hicieron.

Corrí a todos de la casa cuando llegó el doctor.

Se llevaron a mamá otra vez en la ambulancia, al parecer el cáncer había regresado. Maldición eso significaba más quimio para mamá y soportar sus quejas y sus vómitos. Lo bueno es que Bella siempre la ayudaba, ella era como una hermana, más bien era como una recogida siempre estaba con la cocinera aprendiendo a guisar para hacerle la comida a su papá. Como odiaba que ella si tuviera papá ¿por qué mi papá no me llevo con él? Mi mamá era tan débil y siempre estaba enferma, desde que nos dejó papá siempre ha estado enferma. Estoy harta de fingir que me intereso en su enfermedad. Ojalá y ya se muriera, así podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Mamá se fue consumiendo a lo largo de dos meses, según dijo el doctor el cáncer había hecho metasta…algo, no recuerdo la palabra pero mamá ya no se recuperaría. Bella me consolaba cada vez que recordaba que yo le había deseado la muerte a mi madre.

Faltaba unos días para mi cumpleaños número quince cuando mamá murió, yo me sentí horrible porque me había ido a una fiesta, y la que se quedó con mamá fue Bella, la buena de Bella, como odiaba que todos los criados la quisieran, claro como ella era una criada como ellos.

Días después de la muerte de mamá el abogado nos llamó a Bella, a Charlie y a mí para la lectura del testamento ¿Para qué los quería a ellos ahí?

Bueno, resulta que mi mamá le dejó una cantidad más que generosa para que pudiera estudiar, lo demás me lo dejó a mí y también estaba el problema de mi custodia yo era menor de edad. El abogado decidió que seria mi tutor legal pero prácticamente vivía sola. Él solo iba cada mes a pagarle a los empleados y me preguntaba si necesitaba algo, me dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero y se iba.

Todos creían que yo quería mucho a Bella la verdad es que la usaba o nos usábamos para poder soportar la soledad en la que ambas vivíamos pero éramos tan diferentes, tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que realmente quise a Bella pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que tanto la quería.

Siempre hablábamos de cuando fuéramos a la universidad, yo quería ser bióloga siempre me gustó, Isabella quería ser abogada yo me reía de ella ¡por favor si apenas podía hablar conmigo! ¿Cómo sería abogada? Lo más seguro es que terminara de secretaria de alguien, yo si sería alguien muy famoso, descubriría algo, no se la cura para alguna enfermedad, yo realmente era inteligente y bonita, no como Bella que solo era inteligente y sin nada de gracia.

Hoy comenzaba nuestro último año de High School, yo quería que fuera inolvidable.

En la cafetería estaba sentada con otras chicas cuando descubrí los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto.

-¿Ese es nuevo? ¿Cómo se llama?- Le pregunté a Brittany, una chica que conocía a todos.

-Sí, lo acaban de cambiar a esta escuela, creo que escuché que se llamaba James y es un bombón.

-Pero es mi bombón, entendiste –le dije mientras la miraba fijamente.

Yo realmente quería que alguien me amara y no sería tan tonta como mamá para que otra me lo quitara, ese chico sería para mí.

Me acerqué y me presenté.

-Hola guapo soy Victoria pero tu puedes decirme Vicky –le dije mientras le daba mi sonrisa más sexy.

-Hola hermosa, soy James y tú puedes decirme James –me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Enseguida sentimos que entre nosotros había algo más que mera química, él era un dios, y yo era su diosa, nada ni nadie nos separaría.

Él me amaba, una vez cuando vio a otro chico hablando conmigo, me llevó a jalones a la casa y ahí me hizo suya. Me dijo que era para que entendiera que solo era de él y de nadie más. A mi me dolió horrible la primera vez pero después me gustó mucho, él me estaba enseñando muchas cosas, a veces era un poco brusco, y me lastimaba pero yo no lo iba a dejar por que era el amor de mi vida. No entiendo como Bella siempre me decía que lo dejara, claro la muy zorra de seguro me lo quería quitar como su mamá me quitó a mi papá.

Una tarde mientra estábamos en mi casa él sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsita con polvo blanco, yo sabía perfectamente que era. Mientras él se metía una línea me atreví a decirle:

-James, quiero probar.

-Sí, pero esto cuesta princesa, así que si quieres vas a tener que darme dinero.

Saqué de una caja cien dólares y se los di a James.

-Con esto te alcanza –le dije pasándole el billete por la cara.

-Para empezar, nos vamos a divertir mucho ya veras – me dijo mientras ponía la coca en la mesa de noche de mi cuarto –primero fíjate, como se hace.

Él se metió otra línea y me dio un pequeño popote.

Tápate la fosa izquierda, pon el popote en la derecha y jala.

Y eso hice la nariz me dolió horrible y la sensación no fue muy placentera, pero en pocos minutos realmente me sentí feliz, James me hizo el amor y sentí que era lo mejor, sentí como me amaba realmente.

James se fue a vivir a mi casa, me amaba quería casarse conmigo, ayer despidió a todos en la casa eran unos inútiles, me pidió mil dólares porque quería comprar más droga.

Compró aparte de la coca unos pastillas no sé que eran pero si me las tomaba y hacíamos el amor James me juró que sería lo máximo, ese día no fui a la escuela, me quedé en la casa. Mi relación con Isabella prácticamente estaba perdida pero la muy idiota no lo entendía seguía cubriéndome, haciendo mi tarea según ella para poder ir a la universidad juntas.

Ella iría a la casa ese día al ver que falté a la escuela, así que como a las cuatro dejé a James dormido y bajé a esperarla no quería que se topara con James. Él me dijo que quería quitarle lo virgen a Isabella, pero yo sabía que a él le gustaba, siempre estaba viéndola.

-Isabella, gracias por venir realmente me sentía muy mal, yo creo que tengo un catarro espantoso. No entres mejor hazme la tarea y mañana me la das para entregarla –le dije desde atrás de la puerta para no dejarla entrar.

-Segura Vicky no quieres que te traiga algo de comer – dijo la muy estúpida, ¡Ja, comer! ¿Quién quería comer si tenía coca?

-No Bellita gracias, James pidió pizza y no tarda en llegar mejor ya vete que se te va a hacer tarde para entrar a trabajar, te quiero adiós –le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

-Idiota –dije en voz alta.

¿Quién es idiota? Bebé –me dijo James.

-Isabella, no entiende pero que bueno que ya despertaste, vino tu amigo Adam te dejó esto se lo pagué más lo que le debías, que no te di dinero ayer para que le pagaras. –le dije a James mientras le enseñaba una bolsa con coca y pastillas.

-Dame eso –me dijo mientras me quitaba la bolsa.

-Yo pago por las drogas yo me las voy a quedar-. Le dije mientra intentaba quitarle la bolsa.

-Estúpida ¿Quién te crees? -me dijo antes de darme un golpe en la cara.

-James me pegaste muy fuerte –le dije mientras me sobaba siempre me pegaba jugando o por que yo lo provocaba pero esta vez me lastimó de verdad, sentía mi sien realmente adolorida.

No me di cuenta cuando James me tiró en la cama y comenzó a rasgar mi ropa mientras me decía.

-Te encanta, o si no te gusta tu dime y me voy, cualquier mujer estaría feliz de tenerme, tu dime quieres que me vaya, estoy seguro que Isabella estará feliz de abrirme las piernas en cuanto le diga que ya terminamos. –me decía mientras me follaba.

-NO, no James no me dejes no te enojes es solo que me dolió.

-No te quejes -me dijo mientras me daba una pastilla -con esto se te olvida.

Yo no iba a dejar que otra vez alguien me quitara lo mío, ya su mamá me había quitado a mi papá, ahora ella no me quitaría a mi hombre, a mi amor.

-No, a ella no le interesas además su papá es el jefe de la policía no vas a querer tener problemas con él –le dije esperando que eso lo detuviera.

-Además ella no tiene dinero y no pagaría tu droga –le dije esperando que aun que sea eso lo retuviera conmigo.

-No bebé tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –me dijo mientras me besaba.

Estaba segura de que James me amaba pero también se sentía atraído por ella.

Al otro día James se fue muy temprano, me dejó solo una cantidad de coca, el maldito se llevó todo, se fue a ver a Isabella de seguro.

Como pude me arreglé para llegar a la escuela, al llegar vi que ya estaba ahí Isabella pero James no estaba.

-Hola Bella ¿me trajiste la tarea? –le dije mientras la saludaba.

-Si Vicky, mira esta es la de biología, esta la de cálculo y aquí está la de literatura, hice el resumen del libro de El Principito por si te pregunta la maestra sepas que contestar, ese lo leímos juntas. –me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias hermanita ¿Qué haría sin ti? –le dije –¿no has visto a James?

-Nop, cuando venía para acá no lo vi –me contestó.

-Es que salió muy temprano y no me dijo a donde, bueno ya aparecerá- Le dije-Cuando se le acabe la droga y el dinero que se llevo. –pensé.

Pasé la mañana queriendo un pase, pero había dejado la droga en casa. Como a la una ya no aguantaba, busqué a Bella para que avisara a los profesores que me sentía mal.

-Bella que bueno que te veo me siento terrible, yo creo que este resfriado está volviendo, le avisas a los maestros, te quiero bye –le dije sin esperar su respuesta me fui directo a casa.

La puerta estaba abierta, con un vidrio roto.

-¿James? ¿James? –grité.

-Hermosa- me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura. Necesitamos dinero.

-Ya no tengo, hasta el día 30 me deposita más el abogado.

-No entendiste estúpida necesitamos dinero, dame algo de valor para venderlo–me dijo mientras me jalaba del cabello.

-James espérate aquí solo tengo un poco de joyas todo esta en el banco hasta que cumpla dieciocho ya te dije.

Me aventó contra un mueble y me dijo:

-Pues vamos por ellas. ¿Dónde las tienes en tu cuarto o en el de tu mami? –me decía riéndose.

-En el de mamá ahorita te las doy –le dije si entraba y encontraba las joyas que escondí estaba perdida me pegaría y de seguro se iría con Isabella.

Subí y le di un anillo y un collar de perlas auténticas con un broche de oro.

-Toma, es todo lo que tengo de joyas.

-Necesito más, con estas baratijas no me va a alcanzar para nada.

-¿Cuánto necesitas? ayer te di casi ochocientos dólares.

-Mira me salió mal un negocio aposté y perdí mucho dinero, cuando menos necesito dos mil dólares aparte de las joyas.

-James el collar cuenta más de seiscientos y el anillo debe valer lo mismo. No tengo más. –en ese momento recordé que unos días atrás Bella me dijo que ya tenía casi cinco mil dólares juntados y que los llevaría al banco para abrir una cuenta –espera Isabella tiene casi cinco mil dólares en su casa, yo tengo una llave vamos por ellos.

Esperaba que la idiota no los hubiera llevado al banco, eso sería mi ruina.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella todo estaba en silencio, Bella estaba trabajando en la tienda de deportes, y su papá estaba también trabajando, nunca estaba en casa.

Abrí la puerta y subimos a la habitación de Isabella busqué en sus escondites y no encontré el dinero, temerosa de lo que me pudiera hacer James alce la vista para encontrarlo masturbándose con las bragas de Bella.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? –le grité.

-¿Dónde está el dinero? –Me gritó – y déjame terminar- dijo mientras olía la ropa interior de Bella.

-No lo encuentro vámonos –le dije no iba a esperar a que siguiera.

-¿Cómo que no lo encuentras? necesito el dinero para hoy ¿entiendes? –me gritó.

-Pues no lo tengo, y si tanto lo quieres pídeselo a la perra de Isabella- le grité.

-Estúpida –me gritó antes de sentir como su mano se estrellaba en mi cabeza. Me haló del cabello e hizo que me hincara.

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, tú me prometiste el dinero y si no lo entrego me matan. Vamos a tú casa a ver que otra cosa me puedo llevar para vender.

-No, no me voy contigo –le dije, esta vez realmente me daba miedo.

-¿Qué? No te vas, bien pues entonces quédate pedazo de mierda- me gritó.

Se fue hacia la salida, yo me sentí un poco aliviada.

De repente lo vi regresar con los ojos llenos de furia y comenzó a golpearme.

-Entiende necesito el dinero, me van a matar mientras no lo entregue- Me decía mientras me golpeaba.

Cuando se cansó me dijo:

-Levántate nos vamos, ¡que te levantes!- gritaba una y otra vez

Como no me moví me metió unas pastillas a la boca.

-Eso te va a quitar el dolor levántate- yo solo quería morirme.

Sacó una bolsa de coca y me ponía en las encías.

-Ya deja de jugar Victoria levántate y vámonos- Yo empecé a sentir que una oscuridad se iba apoderando de mi, ya no tenía frío, ya no tenía dolor. Estaba flotando en la oscuridad. Ya no escuchaba a James.

Abrí los ojos y la luz me lastimó.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿dónde estaba James?

-No te muevas Vicky, que bueno que despertaste. Estaba muy angustiada voy a llamar al doctor –me decía Bella.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está James? –le pregunté.

-Estás en el hospital te encontré tirada en mi casa, no te preocupes en cuanto declares contra James lo van a arrestar.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué voy a declarar contra James? él no me hizo nada –no podía permitir que arrestaran a James eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Él te golpeó y te dio drogas, tienes que denunciarlo –me dijo casi gritándome.

-No él no me golpeó, me golpeó otra persona y las drogas me las tomé yo solita.

-Él me dijo que tú tomaste éxtasis y alcohol, pero cuando llegamos aquí no había alcohol en tu cuerpo, no lo defiendas.

-No yo le dije que eso había tomado pero la verdad es que estaba muy triste por la muerte de mi mamá y me puse a meterme mucha coca y éxtasis para sentirme mejor.

No cambie mi versión, dije que la droga la conseguí con un chico de la escuela del que no recordaba el nombre.

Charlie y mi abogado lograron que mi custodia fuera dada a éste, solo sería por unos meses, ya que cuando cumpliera dieciocho me emanciparía y recibiría mi herencia.

Bella se fue a la escuela al día siguiente. Y yo recibí la más hermosa de las visitas.

-Hola cariño –me dijo James escondido detrás de un gran ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche –perdóname princesa, es que estaba muy asustado.

Me estaba pidiendo perdón, James me amaba.

-No te preocupes, yo te entiendo. Yo no le dije nada a la policía así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias amor, eres la mejor.

Cuando salí del hospital tuve que irme a vivir a casa de los Swan, pero gracias a que Isabella estaba trabajando o estudiando podía estar todo el día con James. Gracias a que Isabella seguía ayudándome con las tareas y los estudios logré que me aceptaran en Dartmouth, ya había hecho planes compraría un departamento y nos iríamos James y yo, viviríamos a lo grande en la gran manzana, alejaría lo más que pudiera a James de Isabella.

A James lo detuvo la policía por conducir en estado de ebriedad, agredió a los policías, además de llevar coca encima. Le pagué el abogado y aunque no iría a la cárcel no podía salir del estado en un año.

Él me propuso matrimonio el día que cumplí dieciocho. Nos casaríamos en cuanto el pudiera ir a las Vegas. Cuando le dije que me iría a la universidad y que mi abogado estaba tramitando el permiso para que fuera conmigo. Se me ocurrió tener a Bella cerca por si James se ponía un poco violento. Pero su reacción fue peor de lo que yo esperaba.

-Si te largas a la universidad, te juro que me pongo a coger con cuanta perra se me ponga enfrente, tú seguramente encontrarás a otro y te vas a poner a coger con cuanto... –prácticamente James me escupía las palabras, sabía que no podía pegarme por que Bella le diría a su padre y estaba en libertad condicional.

No podía permitir que otra me robara a mi hombre, él es mío, nadie me lo va a quitar y por eso decidí dejar mi sueño de estudiar por el sueño de tener una familia al lado de James.

Él me dijo que tenía el sueño de tener una familia conmigo, que tendríamos hijos y viviríamos en una casa felices.

Yo le creí, me despedí de Bella realmente me dolió verla partir, al fin y al cabo era mi única amiga, casi mi hermana.

Los días pasaron lentamente ya no vivía en casa de los Swan, regresé a mi casa pero mantenerla era realmente costoso. James me dijo que lo mejor sería venderla para poder tener crear nuevos recuerdos nuevas experiencias. Tenía razón todo en esa casa me recordaba algo que yo ya no podría ser nunca, ya no sería la mujer de la alta sociedad que soñaba mi abuela, ni la universitaria que quería mi mamá, así que vendí la casa. El abogado consiguió una oferta extraordinaria, una cadena de hoteles la quería y pagaron muy bien por ella.

Bella me llamaba casi a diario, no siempre le contestaba las llamadas porque sinceramente ella estaba viviendo una experiencia que yo quería vivir y porque entre atender mi casa nueva a James y volar un poco con la droga no tenía tiempo. Además deseaba secretamente que ella fracasara, que se asustara y regresara temerosa.

Casi era navidad y Bella me hizo saber que regresaría, yo quería demostrarle que no era una fracasada por no haber ido a la universidad. Además tenía que enseñarle que James ya era mío. Conseguimos un permiso especial para poder ir a las Vegas para casarnos y tener nuestra luna de miel.

Cuando llegamos a Las Vegas enseguida corrimos a una capilla no quería que me casara Elvis, así que pague un poco más para tener una ceremonia corta, conseguí un vestido y un traje para James y antes de las doce de la noche ya era la señora Victoria Jonson. Si nos fuimos a festejar la fiesta duro cuatro días, nos metimos de todo lo que encontramos y perdimos muchísimo dinero en el casino pero no era nada comparado con la felicidad que sentía. James era mío.

Regresamos y mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, James me amaba, tenía una casa bonita, solo me faltaba un sueño ser mamá quería dos pequeños corriendo en esa casa. James me estaba enseñando a hacer inversiones en la bolsa, como no entendía nada le dejé todo el dinero a él. Además como el decía era el hombre de la casa y era quien debería manejar el dinero.

Bella me llamó para avisarme que ya estaba en el pueblo, la cité en mi nueva casa. James tenia dos días sin aparecer. No tenia dinero, ni droga pero me arreglé lo mejor que pude para poder demostrarle que no era una fracasada.

-Victoria ¿Qué te paso? Te ves diferente, como cansada –me dijo la imbécil.

-Amiga entre cocinar, lavar, y atender a James estoy exhausta –le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas, ella se veía exactamente igual tan poquita cosa –No sabes, James es… insaciable…

-Vicky, no estás bien, no finjas te conozco y sé que algo tienes ¿qué te pasa? Además de tu amiga yo me considero tu hermana.

-Sabes que Bella ya me canse de que te creas mejor que yo, estoy bien y si me permites yo si tengo una vida de la cual ocuparme. Vete de mi casa, y si quieres volver a verme llámame antes.

Tenía que alejarla de mi, si se daba cuenta podía decirle a su papá y meterme en problemas.

James apareció ese día en la noche. Tuvo una buena racha en las inversiones, venía muy contento. Compró comida, droga y lo mejor me hizo el amor como hace tiempo no me lo hacía.

-Victoria me encantas, tu coño es tan caliente… –me decía mientras se derramaba dentro de mí.

Cuando se quedo dormido quise abrazarlo, pero oí cuando de sus labios salió el nombre de Bella ¿Por qué tenía que decir ese puto nombre?

-James –lo moví –James despierta –lo moví más fuerte.

-¿Qué coño quieres Victoria? –me gritó.

-¿Por qué estás llamando a Bella? –Le grité – ¿Qué estuviste con esa perra? ¿Por eso no venías?

-Cállate Victoria, claro que no simplemente me prende que ella siga siendo virgen. La vi en la calle el otro día y se está poniendo más buena. Si no quieres que me largue déjame dormir. Es mas hazme una mamada para que pueda dormir a gusto. –me gritó.

-No, James no te vayas es… solo que ella me saca de mis casillas y después de eso le di la mamada de su vida. No me dejaría por otra mujer, yo no iba a perder a mi hombre como mi mamá.

Pasaron los meses y James cada vez se volvía más agresivo, pero siempre me pedía perdón y decía que me amaba, yo ya no contestaba las llamadas de Bella, total ¿quién la necesitaba? todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida era a James.

Una noche llegó James con otro tipo a la casa.

-Victoria coge con él –me ordenó.

-Estás loco James ¿qué te pasa?

-Le debo un dinero y él me aseguró que la deuda queda salda solo por coger contigo, así que déjate de pendejadas y ponte a coger. Tómate esto y hazlo bien zorra.

-No puedo James, como voy a tener sexo con otro tipo –le dije después de tragar lo que me dio.

-Mira zorra si no lo haces voy a tener que buscarme a otra zorra menos quejumbrosa.

-James... –me miró y yo sabía que si no lo hacía me iba a dejar – está bien voy arriba lo espero en la recamara.

-No zorra, aquí en la sala ni creas que voy a dejar que te quedes sola con él. Rápido -le dijo al tipo.

El tipo me quitó la ropa y me besaba dejándome toda babeada, sentía asco. No sé en que momento las pastillas hicieron efecto y solo me dediqué a disfrutar, cuando el tipo acabó yo quería más. Así que me paré buscando a James, mientras el tipo se vestía y se iba.

-Sabía que eras una zorra, mira que después de eso quieres más creo que tendría un buen negocio contigo pero me gustas más para mí solo, si no fuera por lo que le debía no te compartiría. Y me tomó de una manera salvaje pero las drogas tenían aletargado mi cuerpo y ya no sentía nada.

Al otro día cuando me desperté todo me dolía, tenía sangre en varias partes de mi cuerpo.

-James ¿qué me paso? –le dije.

-Nada mi amigo le gustaste mucho y regresó por más –me dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que regresó por más? –me sentí sucia, usada.

-Ya cállate no me dejas dormir, y hoy en la noche tengo que salir a jugar un poco ya no tenemos dinero y lo que me pagó por la segunda cogida me va ha dar la entrada.

-¿Cómo que ya no tenemos dinero? James en mi cuenta habían más de dos millones de dólares y estaba el dinero de la casa.

-Tontita todo en esta vida cuesta, ¿tú crees que las drogas que te metes son gratis? No zorrita yo las pago, además solo estoy pasando por una mala racha. Las malditas inversiones en realidad son juegos de azar.

-Maldición James que vamos a hacer.

-Por lo pronto te vas a callar y me vas a dejar que yo arregle esto. Ponte bonita por que esta noche voy a ganar y vamos a festejar.

James salió y yo corrí a limpiar la casa. Cuando acabé conseguí algo de dinero por unos aretes que tenía, hice algo de comer, me bañé y me puse bonita. Esperé a James toda la maldita noche y el nunca llegó. Casi al amanecer escuché ruidos en la casa.

-James ¿eres tú? James –lo volví a llamar.

Alguien cubrió mi boca y me jaló.

-¡Cállate! rápido agarra todo lo de valor que tengas; tenemos que largarnos, maté a dos personas y no tardan en venir a buscarme. ¡que esperas! –me gritó –o quieres quedarte. Yo me largo.

-No, James espérame tomé las pocas joyas que quedaban de mi mamá y mi abuela, hice una maleta rápido y salí con él, íbamos en una camioneta vieja y me gritaba cosas que no entendía.

-¿Dejaste droga en la casa?- Me preguntó.

-No ya no tenía nada, en la tarde nos acabamos lo último.

-Maldición, ¿a dónde vamos? rápido Victoria piensa ¿a dónde que no sea tan fácil que nos encuentren?

¿A dónde? ¿a dónde?- pensaba y recordé que Bella siempre decía algo del Mago de Oz cuando pensaba. ¡Kansas!

-Vamos a Kansas nadie nos conoce podemos empezar de nuevo –le dije rápido.

-Mira de vez en cuando te gira la ardilla –me dijo, me besó y comenzamos nuestro viaje.

Cuando llegamos a Kansas después de un mes de viajar necesitábamos dinero, y James empezó a prostituirme; una banda de prostitución de la zona casi nos mata salimos huyendo otra vez y así pasamos varios meses.

Fueron los años más espantosos de mi vida viajamos por varios lugares, siempre pasaba algo y teníamos que salir huyendo. Para conseguir dinero hacíamos de todo, menos trabajar legalmente.

Al final acabamos en un lugar llamado Delaware. Vivíamos en un remolque James se asoció con unos tipos que vendían droga y nosotros la vendíamos, relativamente llevamos una vida normal. A principios de septiembre le ofrecieron un trabajo realmente tentador llevar unos kilos de coca hasta NY nos pagarían casi ocho mil dólares.

El viaje fue sin contratiempos llegamos a NY el diez de septiembre, estaba hermoso, maldición aquí tuve que haber estado yo hace dos años.

Ya no le tenía miedo a James, o más bien solo tenía miedo de que me dejara.

-James dame dinero necesitamos comer –le dije.

Toma –me dijo dándome un billete de 20 dólares.

-Maldición James voy a comprar algo de ropa tengo casi una semana con la misma apesto.

No vi venir el golpe cuando sentí estaba tirada en el suelo y James estaba pateándome.

-James no me pegues, James… –le suplique le rogué y lo único que conseguí fue hacerlo enojar más.

Empecé a ver todo negro como cuando James me había pegado la otra vez, luego unos gritos el sonido de una ambulancia, alguien decía que estaba muy mal. Luego no recuerdo nada.

Cuando desperté un hombre afroamericano muy guapo estaba checando unas máquinas.

-¿Dónde estoy? –le pregunté.

-Hola que bueno que despiertas, soy el doctor Laurent Ravin, estás en el hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York. ¿tienes alguien a quien avisarle o con quien comunicarte? Sabemos que te llamas Victoria Mortens por tus documentos –me dijo mientras me daba mi bolsa –pero no encontramos a quien llamar en caso de emergencia.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –le pregunte.

-Hoy es trece de septiembre, llevas inconsciente desde el diez, hace tres días que llegaste.

Trece de septiembre hoy es cumpleaños de Bella, pensé. Estoy en Nueva York sola, solo la tengo a ella.

-Tengo una amiga pero no sé si quiera recibirme la llamada.-le dije insegura.

-Llámala me dijo dándome su celular.

Saqué mi viejo celular y revisé aparte de mi dealer y los socios de James, solo tenía un número.

Marqué el teléfono con la esperanza de que no lo hubiera cambiado.

-¿Bueno? –escuché.

-Amiga, ayúdame por favor –le dije.

-¿Victoria eres tú? ¿Dónde estas?

-Bella estoy en el hospital, no tengo dinero y necesito ayuda, por favor –y mi voz se quebró en ese preciso instante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí sola. No tenia a James conmigo.

-Claro amiga, ¿en qué hospital estás?

Le di los datos que me dijo el doctor.

-Ya voy para allá.

En menos de media hora llegó Bella. Le pedí perdón, y ella me dijo que lo olvidara. Que ella me quería mucho. En mi denuncia dije que me asaltaron y di los rasgos de un afroamericano cualquiera.

Bella no se tragaba el cuento pero estaba tan contenta de tenerme de regreso en su vida que no le importó.

El doctorcito estaba interesado en mí así que hizo que nos bajaran la cuenta y Bella pagó con una tarjeta lo que faltaba. Me contaba de lo que hacía, que había conseguido un departamento pequeño y barato para vivir ya que ella vivía en una residencia universitaria y no la dejaron llevarme ahí. Y varias cosas más.

Tuve que conseguir un trabajo legal, entré en una cafetería, al poco tiempo entró Bella también porque no nos alcanzaba para pagar el departamento y comer con un solo sueldo. Casi era feliz si tan solo estuviera James conmigo o pudiera conseguir algo de droga pero no podía. No conocía a nadie y me daba miedo buscarla a mi sola.

Un día iba muy cansada a casa y vi a unos chicos fumándose un porro.

-Oigan guapos me regalan una chupada –les dije lo mas sexy que pude.

-Claro princesa, toma –me dijo extendiéndome el cigarro.

Casi sentí que era libre portarme bien tanto tiempo no iba conmigo.

-Oigan y si quisiera algo más fuerte ¿con quién tengo que ir? –les pregunté.

Me dieron unas instrucciones y llegué a un lugar cerca del departamento donde un tipo vendía.

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí un poco de coca, maldición con el trabajo de mesera no me iba a alcanzar para mis gustos.

Cuando me metí la primera línea me sentí muy bien.

Ya casi tenía dos meses sin James y realmente lo extrañaba.

Eso iba pensando ese día en la mañana cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo.

-¡James! –estaba igual de hermoso que siempre –te he extrañado tanto –le dije mientras lo besaba.

-En serio zorrita, yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi. Como ya eres niña buena. –me dijo mientras me daba una buena mirada.

-No. James yo nunca seré una niña buena –le dije mientras le tocaba su gran polla.

-¿A dónde vas? –me preguntó.

-A trabajar, pero creo que me puedo tomar el día vamos al departamento y follemos como conejos –le dije.

-Vamos.

Cuando llegamos James me contó que se anduvo escondiendo por que pensó que me había matado. Luego me dijo que preguntó por mi en el hospital y que ahí le dijeron que me había atacado un afroamericano, entonces comenzó a buscarme.

Ya casi era la hora de que llegara Bella. Y yo no quería que el la viera.

-James tienes que irte Isabella me dijo que si te veía llamaría a la policía. Nos vemos mañana no te preocupes y ten -le di lo que me quedaba de coca y lo besé.

Habían pasado tres días desde que volví a ver a James, me estaba robando las propinas de otras meseras. Mantener nuestros gustos no alcanza con mi sueldo miserable.

Ese día no quise ir a trabajar, las otras chicas empezaban a sospechar algo. James me dijo que tenía un dealer que por acostarse conmigo nos daría bastante mercancía que podríamos vender y empezar de nuevo juntos, yo no quería que James viera a Isabella estoy segura que la zorra me lo quitaría como su madre me quitó a mi papá.

James me aconsejó, tenía que pedirle el dinero que mi mamá le había dejado total ella era hija de la perra que me dejó sin padre. Tenía razón después de acostarme con el tipo y meterme mucha droga me sentí lo suficientemente confiada como para exigirle que me diera mi dinero.

James quiso celebrar así que antes de llegar al departamento pasamos por una botella tequila.

Ella ya había llegado se escuchaba la tele, abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Victoria estás borracha? ¿Drogada? Me dijo y al no escuchar respuesta de mi parte aumento el tono de su voz - ¿Victoria contéstame?-

-Bella estoy harta de que te creas mi mamá- le dije quien se creía esta hija de puta -Me tienes harta con tus sermones, James me cambió, él me da lo que he necesitado y por eso regresé con él. Solo vine por mi dinero y me largo de tu cuchitril- Dejé que mi vos revelara por sí sola lo que sentía hacia ella.

-Está bien Victoria, ¡largo!- me gritó con rabia, quien se creía esta puta.

-No sin que me des mi dinero, dame mi dinero Bella- Dije.

-¿Cuál dinero Victoria? Yo no tengo dinero y tú lo sabes- me dijo sintiéndose muy valiente.

-El que te dejó mi madre, es mío... devuélvemelo.

-Victoria ese dinero me lo dio tu mamá para la universidad, yo ya lo utilicé, lo siento – mentía casi estaba segura.

A mi no me iba a engañar esa hija de puta, tome la botella de tequila y se la estrellé en la cabeza.

-Vámonos James –le dije.

-Vamos a llevarnos aunque sea la computadora o déjame divertirme un poco con ella.

No James era MIO.

-Vámonos las vecinas son muy chismosas y de seguro con los gritos ya llamaron a la policía.

Salimos rápido y comenzó mi nueva vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Agradeciendo como cada capitulo a mi genia de las palabras Eve!**

**El capitulo tiene escenas fuertes y lenguaje explicito.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Mientras se aprende a vivir**

"_Los golpes de la adversidad son muy amargos, pero nunca son estériles."  
>(Joseph Ernest Renan)<em>

Cuando desperté estaba tirada en la sala y me dolía la cabeza, recordé entonces todo lo que había ocurrido… Victoria y James. Me toqué la cabeza donde más me dolía, tenía un enorme chichón, ojalá que se hubieran largado, estaba enojada, estaba triste y me sentía tan sola, mis sentimientos y emociones estaban en una revolución, así que lloré y lloré hasta que no pude más. Como no tenía ánimos para nada, ese día decidí no ir a la universidad, me quedé en el departamento y también llamé al trabajo para avisar que estaba enferma, como nunca faltaba y era responsable la encargada me dijo que estaba bien que descansara y me esperaba mañana. Regresé a mi rutina al día siguiente. En el café contrataron a una nueva chica llamada Ángela es muy linda, y con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que éramos muy parecidas por lo que poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigas, descubrí que ella también estudiaba derecho en la misma universidad solo que iba un semestre arriba, yo estaba en 4° y ella ya iba en 5°.

Cuando llegó navidad tuve que decirle a Charlie que no iría, tenía que trabajar porque todavía estaba pagando la cuenta del hospital de Victoria.

Ángela tenía novio, Ben también estudiaba derecho solo que el prácticamente ya estaba por terminar, iba en 9º semestre, al principio Ben no me caía bien, pensaba que todos los hombres podían ser como James, después descubrí que no era como él, trataba a Ángela con mucho respeto pero sobre todo con mucho amor, muestra de que no todos los hombres eran como James o como mi papá que aunque era muy bueno nunca me había dicho que me quería. Él siempre estaba ausente por lo menos para mí.

Después de un largo tiempo empecé a salir y a hacer amigos, gracias a Ben conocí a Alice una chica pequeña de cabello negro, que amaba las compras y estudiaba Finanzas, ella y Ben eran amigos desde pequeños, también conocí a Rosalie en un principio me infundía miedo, yo no le caía nada bien, ella estaba en el último semestre de la carrera de leyes junto con Ben y hasta donde sabía Rosalie era un tiburón para litigar.

Un día Rosalie se acercó a mí y me dijo:

–Mira Bellita- El sarcasmo con que usó ese apodo me dejó helada –Conmigo no te hagas la tonta, tú buscas algo, eres de la clase de tipas mosca muerta que en el momento menos pensado sacan las uñas- Me miró a los ojos -No lastimes a mis amigos o te va a pesar-

Eso me dolió pero no dije nada, ella era aterradora.

Rosalie tenía novio, un tal Royce algo, ese tipo nunca me cayó bien, me recordaba mucho a James. Por suerte a ella la deje de ver cuando acabó el semestre. Poco después Ben entró a un despacho, ahí estaban solicitando becarios para ayudar en los casos más sencillos, rápidamente conseguimos el trabajo Ángela y yo, y aunque la paga era poca la experiencia que adquiríamos era mucha.

El tiempo pasó y ya estaba en 7° semestre, Ángela, Alice y yo vivíamos juntas, los gastos ahora repartidos entre tres eran menores y mis amigas eran las mejores; comencé a salir con un compañero, Jacob, era muy lindo, era nativo americano, me trataba como una princesa, Alice también salía con un chico, Garret, se le veía muy feliz y yo también lo era. Tenía muy buenas amigas, un novio que me amaba y que era correspondido por mi amor, un trabajo que adoro y estaba en la recta final de mi carrera, a punto de empezar el octavo semestre. Solo habían dos piedras en mi zapato, Charlie y Victoria, mi relación con Charlie prácticamente se limitaba a dos o tres llamadas en los últimos seis meses y a Victoria nunca más la volví a ver, pero a pesar de lo que había pasado yo la quería y me preocupaba por ella.

Una noche mientras regresaba al departamento después de un duro día de trabajo, escuche unos ruidos, como de un gatito llorando, caminé hacia el lugar donde se originaba el sonido, lo que encontré fue desgarrador, nunca lo voy a olvidar. Ahí estaba Rosalie tirada en el piso de aquel callejón, llena de sangre con toda su ropa rota y su cara, sus brazos, sus piernas, toda ella estaba llena de moretones. Llame al 911 y la acompañé al hospital estuve con ella por una semana, el tiempo que duró su recuperación, creo que eso nos unió. El ex novio de Rosalie la había atacado y abusó sexualmente de ella, la dejó en aquel callejón creyendo que estaba muerta y eso habría llegado a pasar si yo no hubiera pasado por ahí. Eso me trajo a la memoria a Victoria, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Dónde estaría? Nunca más supe de ella después de esa noche… la noche en que se fue con James.

Laurent seguía siendo doctor en el hospital donde estaba ahora Rosalie, y al verme me reconoció de inmediato, me saludó y me contó que estaba con una chica, Irina, enfermera del hospital, retomé mi amistad con Laurent y ahora tenía una nueva amiga, Irina, que extrañas vueltas daba mi vida, conocí a Laurent por Victoria y ahora lo reencontraba por Rosalie.

Debido a ese lamentable suceso Rose y yo nos volvimos muy amigas, nadie pasa por algo así y queda igual. Rose me enseñó una lección muy valiosa, ella nunca se dejó vencer por lo que le pasó, todo lo contrario eso la hizo más fuerte. Ángela se fue a vivir con Ben, ya que después de lo de Rose él tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, por lo que necesitábamos a alguien más para compartir los gastos del departamento, así que pusimos un anuncio en el periódico. Unos días después llamaron a mi celular:

-Hablo por lo de la compañera de piso

- Si, dime.

- Me llamo Adriana y estoy estudiando en Darmouth, ¿Qué estás pidiendo?

- Hola Adriana, mira es un departamento mediano, aquí vivimos 2 chicas, antes había otra chica pero se fue a vivir con su novio y necesitamos alguien que nos ayude con los gastos la renta es de 1000 dólares por lo que nos toca de 333 dólares al mes, más la luz el agua el gas, además de que…- pensé que sería mejor verla en persona- por qué no vienes hoy o mañana viernes por la tarde y platicamos mejor.

- Mañana como después de las 7 te parece bien

- Si claro así estamos las 2 y podemos platicar a gusto. ¿Tienes la dirección?

- Es la que está en el anuncio supongo

- Claro es esa, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 7, hasta luego Adriana

- Nos vemos pronto Bella

No recordaba haberle dicho mi nombre o tal vez si, ¡ash! no lo recuerdo, otra vez el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el tono de Jacob; I love like i love song de Selena Gómez;

-Hola Amor

-Hola pequeña ¿con quién hablabas?- me preguntó Jacob, escuché un -¡no le digas Bella! – esa era Rose, ella y Jacob trabajaban juntos en un despacho de abogados era más grande que donde yo trabajaba, ya eran abogados y ganaban mucho más dinero que yo.

- Con la chica que probablemente comparta departamento y ustedes todavía trabajando.

-Sí, Rose y yo tenemos un caso contra un tipo que golpea a su esposa y mañana tenemos audiencia. Por eso te llamo no voy a poder ir hoy a verte te parece si mañana nos vemos para ir a bailar o tomar algo

-Terrorífico, ¡bailar!- Grité- acaso crees que yo bailo lo suficientemente decente como para que me exhiba – mi carcajada no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno podemos ir tomar unos tragos y luego no se aprovechar toda la noche en… la cama

-Ese plan me gusta más- dije inmediatamente

-Entonces ya quedamos, paso por ti como a las 8 y media ¿está bien?

-Claro, besos amor

-Bella te mando yo uno más que tu – ¡no empiecen de cursis! – escuché que gritaba Rose antes de colgar.

Quería demasiado a Jacob, el era mi primer amor y esperaba que el último, con el fue mi primera vez prácticamente en todo; Rose se había dado a la tarea de ser mi maestra y junto con Alice me ayudaron a descubrir una Bella que yo nunca creí que existía, era una Bella llena de alegría y confianza, me enseñaron a vestirme, a peinarme a maquillarme, ellas además de Jacob, Ángela y Ben eran ahora mi familia.

Prácticamente era final de semestre, ya estaba terminado mi octavo semestre, solo faltaría uno más y acabaría mi carrera, entre eso y pensar en que haría mañana en la noche con Jacob se me fue el rato, no sentí cuando llegó Alice hasta que me gritó y me llevé un susto espantoso; le comenté de la entrevista de la chica al otro día y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, ella pediría permiso para salir a las 7 de la boutique en la que trabajaba y así llegar a tiempo. Después de la conversación con Alice me fui a dormir.

Esa noche soñé que alguien gritaba y lloraba y por más que buscaba a esa persona no la encontraba; cuando al fin la encontré estaba en un callejón, como cuando encontré a Rose, quería ayudar a mi amiga pero al acercarme a ayudarla no era Rose.. Era yo quien estaba ahí y fue en ese instante que desperté, Alice llegó corriendo a mi habitación todavía más dormida que despierta

– ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Se te rompió una uña? ¿Te salió una arruga? - Claro esa eras las cosas más horribles que podían pasar según Alice-

- No nada, solo tuve una horrible pesadilla-

-Ya se veías unos manolos hermosos en rebaja y te los ganaban, cuando yo sueño eso es lo más horrible que puede pasar no sabes

– No Alice esta si era un pesadilla de verdad, soñé que me pasaba algo como lo que le pasó a Rose.

- No, no digas eso Bella. Eso sería horrible, toca madera o di rana o que se dice en estos momentos

- No te preocupes Alice solo fue una pesadilla.

Pero todo el día tuve una extraña sensación, como si alguien me observara, como si alguien me vigilara, pensé que solo eran los nervios por la pesadilla. Mi día transcurrió entre las últimas clases y revisiones de trabajos finales; en mi trabajo logré distraerme un poco pero nada me quitaba esa extraña sensación. Como a las 6 me llamó Jacob diciéndome que hoy no creía que pudiéramos vernos, el marido de su clienta la había golpeado después de la audiencia y tenía que ir a la comisaría, Rose estaba con la señora en el hospital, le hice saber que no había porque preocuparse, ya saldríamos otro día, enseguida recibí una llamada de Alice avisándome que tenían que terminar un inventario y no creía salir antes de las 8 y que además Garret la había llamado y necesitaba hablar con ella, al parecer iban a terminar, así que antes de llegar al departamento pasé al súper y compré todo el helado de chocolate que pude y me dirigí a hacer la entrevista yo sola, y esa extraña sensación seguía ahí conmigo.

A las siete y media me empecé a impacientar porque esta chica no llegaba, ya tenía mi lista con preguntas y también le tenía un tache en puntualidad, pasó un cuarto de hora más cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adriana- pregunte

– Si soy yo- esa voz se me hizo muy conocida, pero abrí la puerta sin fijarme mucho porque acababa de pegarme en el dedo gordo cuando alcé los ojos vi a una Victoria demacrada, pero lo peor fueron sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y dolor.

-¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me aventó aprovechando mi confusión, entonces comenzó mi pesadilla, detrás de ella venía James, ambos olían horrible y tenían un aspecto espantoso, traté de pararme pero Victoria me pateó en la cara.

- Quédate dónde estás perra! Gritó Victoria, y sacó una cinta de color gris son la cual me ató las manos, los pies y tapó mi boca.

Enseguida James me preguntó por mi amiga

-¿Dónde está la enana con la que vives?- Alice pensé que bueno que no está aquí-

Yo negué con la cabeza y James arrancó la cinta de mi boca con tanta fuerza que mis labios sangraron, solté un grito que James silenció con un golpe en mi mejilla.

-¡Que te calles! ¿Dónde está la otra?- Con la boca llena de sangre contesté

-No está, ella salió con su novio y no deben de tardar en llegar- mentí.

-Pues mejor alguien más a quien joder- dijo Victoria apuntándome con una arma

- Victoria ¿Qué te pasa? Somos amigas o eso…creí que éramos.

Victoria dejó escapar una risa que heló mi sangre, era la risa más despiadada que jamás había oído

–Amigas, ¡amigas! me corriste de tu departamento, me dejaste sin dinero sin nada- y me dio otra patada y un golpe con la pistola.

-Tú no eres mi amiga, te odio tienes todo lo que debía ser mío, creíste que serías feliz mientras yo me hundía en la mierda, no, no, no. Tú te vas conmigo a la mierda, en eso sonó mi teléfono, Selena Gómez se oyó, yo sabía que era Jacob, pero contestó Victoria y solo dijo mmm..., aja, adiós.

-Era tú novio que no viene hasta mañana, Bellita no sabía que tenias novio, y dime ¿por fin dejaste de ser virgen?, lastima James te prometí una virgen pero resulta que ya te ganaron- eso le costó a Victoria un golpe de parte de James y a mi varios de Victoria.

-Entonces princesa Bellita –dijo James- ya que no eres virgen al menos espero que no seas frígida, iba a gritar cuando James me amenazó

-No grites perra que te irá peor- tapó mi boca otra vez con la cinta gris y sacó algo de la bolsa de Victoria, solo vi una cuchara, un encendedor y algo más. Entonces se fueron hacia el sillón, en lo que James hacía algo Victoria me rompió mi playera y me quito los jeans que traía puestos, dejándome en ropa interior, soltó una carcajada y me dijo:

-Bellita que horrible ropa interior, ni siquiera es encaje y así tienes novio- Se acercó a donde estaba James y entonces vi que tenían, James tenía una jeringa llena de algún líquido, su brazo estaba atado con lo que parecía una liga y estaba inyectándose algo, cuando terminó empezó a tomar más líquido de una cuchara y también inyectó a Victoria, al ver como los veía, James me preguntó:

-¿Quieres Bellita?- yo negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es demasiado para la niña buena de Forks? – entonces James caminó hacia mí me vio y me dijo:

-Mira que la Bellita tiene lo suyo, sus tetas están más bonitas que las tuyas Victoria-su carcajada resonó por todo el lugar.

Arrancó de un jalón mi brassier y de otro mis bragas, en ese momento supe que mi sueño era más bien una profecía, James sacó un navaja del pantalón y cortó la cinta que amarraba mis pies, cuando sentí un dolor espantoso me desconecté de mi realidad… James estaba violándome y yo solo oía a Victoria reírse, cuando acabó me pateó diciendo:

-Maldita perra ni siquiera estabas húmeda.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó solo recuerdo que James volvió a atacarme otra vez después tuvo relaciones con Victoria y volvieron a drogarse, yo no sabía si había pasado una hora, diez minutos o un día, sentí que me movían, era Victoria, James estaba dormido, así que aprovechó el momento y me dijo:

- Vas a hincarte y a rezar por tu vida por que hoy se acaba, mi madre te quiso más que a mí, James siempre te deseo y tu nunca vas a ser feliz- Su odio hacía aun más filosas sus palabras, me apuntó a la cabeza con el arma, en ese momento algo en mi interior hizo click ya no tenía nada que perder, de todos modos me iban a matar, como pude me paré y le di un empujón a Victoria, ella se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa y dejó de moverse, James ni siquiera se inmutó corrí a la puerta, me lastimé las manos pero logré abrirla, cuando iba saliendo alguien me haló de los cabellos hacia adentro del departamento, James se había despertado, y tenía la pistola, debido a la fuerza con la que me haló entré al departamento cayendo al suelo, James apuntó con la pistola a Victoria.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡idiota! ¿Por qué me apuntas a mí?, es a ella a la que hay que matar. Le dijo Victoria a James.

-Te equivocas Victoria voy a matar a las dos, ya me tienes harto con tus quejas y además a Bellita todavía me falta por disfrutarla- Era obvia la mordacidad de sus palabras.

No alcancé a cerrar los ojos cuando vi a Victoria caer, James le había disparado.

James estaba loco, con la navaja cortó la cinta de mis manos y me gritó:

-Ahora perra tócame- Estaba temblando y llorando, el me apuntó con la pistola y me volvió a gritar

– ¡Que me toques! – Yo comencé tocando su pecho y él me pegó con la pistola – Ahí no estúpida toca mi polla- Así lo hice con todo el asco y el temor que se apoderaron de mi. Después de un rato James se quedó como dormido y yo me quedé en un rincón de la sala.

Algún vecino llamó a la policía, porque de repente se oyeron sirenas, eso despabiló a James

-Te salvaste de esta perrita pero voy a regresar por ti. Y cuando regresé nadie te va a salvar- James salió por la escalera de incendios, y casi enseguida entro la policía.

Una detective se me acercó quito con cuidado la cinta de mi boca y me dijo:

-¿La persona que te atacó sigue aquí?

-No él… se acaba…de ir-. Le dije con las pocas fuerzas que logré conseguir para pronunciar las palabras

- ¿Quieres llamar a alguien? No puedo tocarte por qué haces parte de las evidencias, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya estás a salvo- La frialdad de su voz aumentaba mi pánico.

Le di el número de Rosalie como pude y me cubrieron con una sábana y me llevaron al hospital.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias a Lady Alizee, sandra32321, Zoalesita, Ginegine, karenov17. Así como por sus favoritos y sus alertas!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Agradeciendo como siempre a Eve mi Beta que hace magia con las palabras.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Capítulo 3**

**Luz después de la tormenta**

"_Una persona no puede directamente escoger sus circunstancias, pero si puede escoger sus pensamientos e indirectamente -y con seguridad- darle forma a sus circunstancias." (James Allen)_

Desperté, la luz me molestaba, estaba desorientada tenia sed y me dolía la cabeza, quise alzar mi mano, la sentí pesada y me dolía. Vi mi mano con una aguja y un tubo quise levantarme pero el dolor que invadía mi cuerpo me lo impidió, entonces recordé James, Victoria... por dios ella está… Está muerta, ¿Dónde estaba? Comencé a ver a mi alrededor.

La escena que vi fue la cosa más tierna y linda que jamás imaginé. Rose dormía en una silla en una posición muy incomoda, Alice estaba en otra hecha bolita, Jacob estaba en una extraña posición sentado con los pies abiertos, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás y roncaba, a su lado Ángela y Ben dormían abrazados cada uno en una silla, simplemente reí al ver ese cuadro tan extraño, todos ellos estaban ahí por mi, no me sentí sola, me sentí amada. Al escuchar mi risa todos despertaron, Jacob casi se cae de la silla, Alice y Rose brincaron y corrieron hacia mí, Ángela y Ben simplemente se abrazaban.

-¡Bella despertaste! -gritó Alice, mientras daba brinquitos alrededor de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo Rose muy seria.

Jacob solo se acercó y me sonrió.

Ángela y Ben seguían abrazados pero lloraban.

-Como si un tren acabara de pasarme encima –todos me miraron preocupados, yo les pregunté -¿Qué?

-Bella, hace tres días que estas inconsciente, sufriste una ataque sexual, te golpearon casi te matan y tú dices eso –me dijo muy seria Rose a punto de llorar -Tres malditos y jodidos días -comenzó a llorar -estábamos muy preocupados, angustiados.

Jacob llamó al doctor mientras Rose me daba un abrazo.

-Rose perdóname, no quise molestarte pero que quieres que haga que me ponga toda triste, que me deprima, te juro que verlos aquí, sentir que me aman y yo… no puedo, se que debería estar mal pero cuando desperté y los vi aquí dándome su apoyo… simplemente recuerdo a una gran mujer que la paso creo que peor que yo –le tomé la mano a Rose -tuve una maestra que me enseñó que no importa lo que pase tengo que seguir adelante, tengo que ver hacia el futuro. Me duele claro que me duele, mi hermana o lo que yo consideraba mi hermana me traicionó, me golpeó, me entregó para que me lastimaran, pero también eso me enseñó que tengo unos amigos, que son mi familia-. No pude seguir las lágrimas ya no me permitieron hablar.

Alice me miró y me dijo:

-No solo nosotros estuvimos aquí, tu papá esta aquí. No se quería separar de ti hasta hace unas horas cuando lo obligué a irse a bañar y a comer. El pobre no se ha separado de ti desde que llegó-.

Mi papá está conmigo, estaba procesando esa información cuando llego Laurent me vio y me dijo:

-Bella, no sabes cuanto me duele verte aquí en esta situación, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar, y vio a todos, Ángela y Ben empezaron a dejar la habitación pero yo no quería que se fueran.

– ¿Pueden quedarse? Al menos mis amigas, las necesito.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Laurent

-Sí, segura Laurent- dije yo.

Alice, Rose y Ángela se quedaron; Ben y Jake salieron de la habitación.

-Está bien, por donde empiezo- se tocó el cabello y comenzó- los golpes que recibiste son serios pero no graves, sanarán en un mes cuando mucho, pero… – tocó su cabeza otra vez.

-Suéltalo ya Laurent - prefería la verdad rápida aunque dolorosa.

-No hay ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero… volvió a detenerse me miro y muy serio y me dijo- Bella no hay ninguna secuela de la agresión – miro de reojo a Rose y entendí –cuando Rose fue agredida había quedado muy dañada. -Pero necesitamos seguir haciendo pruebas. En seis meses.

-Ok, que es lo que sigue – dije

-La policía no tarda en llegar, estarán aquí como en media hora, tomaran tu declaración – dijo Laurent

-No te preocupes - dijo Rose – toda la policía esta buscando al tipo, nadie lastima a la hija de un policía, tu papá cobró todos lo favores que debía para que fuera boletinado en todo el país.

Otra vez mi papá. Tan alejada que había estado de él, prácticamente éramos dos extraños.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a tenerme prisionera? -le pregunté a Laurent.

Laurent me miró y alzó una ceja.

-Si, la señorita tiene un nuevo sentido del humor –le dijo Rose.

-Cuando menos una semana más, pero si te portas bien prometo que seguiré dejando que todos estos –me dijo riéndose -estén aquí –dijo Laurent. -Sabes Bella tienes muy buenos amigos, esta chica me amenazó con demandarme por no sé cuantas cosas si no dejaba que todos estuvieran aquí.

-Si Rose es muy buena asustando gente – todos reímos por mi comentario.

Tocaron la puerta, era Irina y apenas me miro en su rostro apareció una sonrisa –Hola preciosa lamento vernos de esta forma, la policía está aquí.

Después de decir eso entraron 2 detectives, pidieron que salieran, todos argumentaron que eran mis abogados, pero los detectives enojados solo permitieron que uno se quedara, le dije Rose que quería que fuera ella quien estuviera allí en ese momento y una vez que salieron, comencé a relatar los hechos, entre lágrimas y mucho dolor conté todo, absolutamente todo, uno de los detectives me dijo que no me preocupara que ellos encontrarían a James y que por el momento no había otro cosa que yo pudiera hacer.

-Espere que va a pasar con el cuerpo de... Victoria –pregunté.

-Como no pudimos contactar a sus familiares el cuerpo será entregado a una universidad-. Respondió uno de los detectives.

Victoria ni siquiera iba a tener un funeral.

Se oyeron unos gritos, uno de los detectives abrió la puerta y fue cuando lo escuché:

-Soy su padre ¿Cómo que no puedo pasar?- escuché que decía Charlie- uno de los detectives le permitió pasar. Entró, me abrazó y comencé a sollozar, mi padre me abrazó más fuerte y mi llanto se incrementó, Charlie estuvo conmigo hasta que me tranquilicé un poco. Él siempre corría cuando lloraba y el que se quedara conmigo me hizo sentir segura pero sobretodo amada.

-Papá ¿Podemos darle a Victoria un funeral? que la entierren junto a su mamá, por favor –le dije a Charlie.

Charlie abrió los ojos muy grande y me volvió a abrazar.

-Claro pequeña, claro-. Le dijo algo a los detectives y ellos salieron.

Casi a las nueve de la noche todos se fueron solo Rose se quedó. Era su turno de ser mi "niñera".

-Rose, quiero verme –le dije.

-No, Bella todavía tienes hinchada la cara, espera unos días por favor –me dijo Rose muy preocupada.

-Por favor, necesito verme. Recuerdo cuando te encontré ..-mi voz se apagó –por favor Rose. –le supliqué.

Ella tomó aire y fue a su bolsa, sacó un espejo cuadrado y me lo pasó.

Lo puse frente a mi y me vi.

Tenía muchos moretones y algunas partes hinchadas pero no estaba tan mal como pensé. Mis labios estaban algo rotos pero nada que un poco de pomada para el frío pudiera curar rápido, mis mejillas y mi frente eran las que más dañadas estaban.

-Bueno la verdad pensé que estaría peor, creo que es más el dolor emocional –le dije a Rose.

-No digas eso, aunque si te comparamos conmigo, si no estás tan mal –me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Rose cuando nos conocimos... te acuerdas, tú no me querías. Y míranos ahora, hemos pasado por lo mismo. Te acuerdas que me amenazaste, me dijiste mosca muerta-.

-Sí, pero ahora me caes bien, yo sé que tú eres una mujer fuerte llena de una fuerza interna enorme pero te da miedo sacarla. En una película o en un libro o en algún lado escuché que una mujer es como una bolsa de té, nadie sabe que tan fuerte es hasta que se le pone en agua caliente, Bella esta es tu agua caliente, saca a esa Bella fuerte no te dejes caer, jamás hubiera querido que ni tú ni yo pasáramos por esta experiencia.

-Pero entonces no seríamos amigas, yo tampoco lo hubiera querido. Te sientes sucia aunque sé que no es mi culpa. Te sientes usada. Pero sabes lo que más me duele es Victoria… te juro que yo la quiero... la quería como si fuera mi hermana... –ya no pude seguir las lágrimas eran ya demasiadas para ignorarlas.

-Llora amiga, llora, te juro que esas lágrimas son una especie de bálsamo que lavan toda la tristeza-. Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Poco a poco me quedé dormida.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Entre llantos, risas y pesadillas pasó la semana que tenía que pasar en el hospital, antes de salir Laurent mandó a hacerme un montón de análisis. Se burlaron de mí cuando le grité a la chica del laboratorio la tercera vez que me sacó sangre

–Es una vampira, se va a acabar mi sangre.- Mi rostro me imagino que no tenía precio.

Laurent me dio muchas indicaciones tendría que estar en reposo cuando menos diez días más, regresar en 3 días por los resultados de los análisis. Y un montón de pastillas que tomar.

No me llevaron al departamento, fuimos a casa de Rose una casa donde vivían ella y su hermano, al cual no conocíamos y no estaría aquí en mucho tiempo, vivía en algún otro país. Al entrar a casa de Rose, había un espejo grande y entonces me observé por primera vez completa, todavía tenía muchos hematomas y partes hinchadas en mi cara, en mis brazos. Respire profundamente y pensé que solo eran golpes que sanarían. Llegamos a una recamara muy bonita, me acosté e increíblemente me dormí, en esos días tenía tanto sueño, Rose decía que era por que mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar para reparase, yo pensaba que eran las pastillas. Al paso que yo dormía creo que mi cuerpo se repararía bastante rápido.

Me desperté cuando escuché que me llamaban, era mi papá, tenía que tomar una medicina, me la tomé y pregunté por los demás, me dijo que todos se habían ido a dormir ya que prácticamente ninguno había dormido lo suficiente. En ese momento mi papá empezó a hablar:

-Bella, hija perdóname si yo hubiera estado contigo nada te hubiera pasado, prácticamente te abandoné, me conformaba con una llamada de vez en cuando – sollozaba Charlie

-No papá, esto no pasó por tu culpa, ni por culpa de ninguno de nosotros y no solo tú dejaste que nuestra relación se hiciera débil, en todo caso también yo, no busqué nunca acercarme a ti, pero papá no suframos ya por eso ahora podemos empezar de nuevo- le dije

-Hija, eres fuerte no sé como le haces para estar así, me estás consolando y yo debería ser el que te… – me dijo Charlie

Yo le contesté lo más sincera que pude.

-Ni yo sé papá, ni yo sé como lo hago. Se que debería estar mal o al menos eso creo, pero cuando desperté y vi a mis amigos ahí, conmigo. El saber que tú estabas aquí, eso me hizo sentir que no estaba sola, que la gente me quiere y eso me da fuerzas.

-Papá ¿Alice se sigue quedando en el departamento? El solo pensar en eso hizo que me doliera el estómago y la cabeza.

-No hija, Rose les ofreció su casa a ti y Alice por el tiempo que quieran – me dijo Charlie -entre Alice, Ángela y Rose trajeron todas tus cosas y las de Alice para acá.

En ese momento entró Rose, con una carpeta y mi laptop.

-Lo siento tus vacaciones se acabaron, hablé con todos los profesores y todos esperan tus trabajos finales para dentro de un mes y así puedas acabar el semestre y empezar el último sin problemas, ya no tienes que ir a la universidad en la carpeta están las fechas de entrega de cada uno de los trabajos, así como los correos de los profesores para que todo lo hagas online, la mejor terapia es esta. Trabajar, despejarte y en cuanto Laurent lo permita vas a ir conmigo a hacer ejercicio.

Los días siguientes pasaron relativamente tranquilos, tenía pesadillas donde escuchaba a Victoria o a James y eso provocaba que me despertara sobresaltada, entonces alguno de mis "niñeros" me consolaba y tranquilizaba. Todos se turnaban para cuidarme. Tuve que hablar con Jacob, le pedí tiempo por que en este momento necesitaba un amigo más que un novio, él lo entendió al parecer.

Llegó el día de la consulta con Laurent, me acompañaron Rose, Alice y mi papá que tenía que regresar a Forks al día siguiente.

Laurent estaba muy serio, lo cual me preocupó.

-Bella no voy a andarme con rodeos, estás embarazada -me dijo Laurent -podemos ahora mismo deshacernos del producto con un aborto….

Embarazada, embarazada, tengo un bebé en mi barriga fue lo que pensé hasta que alguien me sacudió, era Rose.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! –me decía Rose

-Estoy bien, tranquilos –les dije al ver su cara de susto -es solo que nunca imaginé que sería de esta manera que tendría un hijo –contesté.

-Bella, si quieres abortar yo te apoyo – me dijo mi papá con cara de seriedad absoluta.

No sé qué expresión vio en mi rostro por que inmediatamente dijo -¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Quieres tenerlo?

-Claro, este bebé no tiene la culpa de nada, si ya está aquí, lo voy a tener- dije totalmente segura, era mi hijo.

Laurent dijo:

-Bella piénsalo, analiza tus opciones, no tienes que... sería un recordatorio diario de lo que pasó. Tienes hasta la semana 13 para que sea un aborto legal, yo te aconsejaría que tomes terapia y –me extendió una tarjeta- realmente consideres las opciones.

La tarjeta decía:

_**Esmerald Platt **_

_**Psicóloga Clínica**_

En la parte de atrás tenía una dirección y un teléfono.

-Te prometo que iré a la terapia, pero estoy segura voy a tener a mi bebé –dije.

Salimos del consultorio, después de que Laurent me dijera que tenía que conseguir una ginecóloga y que en seis meses volverían a hacerme pruebas de VIH por seguridad.

El camino a casa fue avasalladoramente silencioso, nadie hablaba.

Un bebé, iba a tener un bebé, nunca me imaginé que sería por una violación pero iba a ser mamá siempre quise ser mamá, no tan pronto, ni de esta manera pero sería mamá. No me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa de Rose, hasta que papá me preguntó

-Bells ¿Estás bien?

-Si papá es solo que nunca, pensé que seria mamá tan pronto, Charlie ¡vas a ser abuelito! -Grité emocionada.

Jacob se me quedó viendo estaba en la entrada de la casa, yo no me había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué dices Bella? Me preguntó muy confundido.

-Jake, ¡voy a ser mamá!- le dije y lo abracé.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó.

-Sí, ¡te imaginas voy a ser mamá! -Dios no pensé en Jake, sería muy difícil para él entenderlo -Oh perdón Jacob ¿te incomoda?- le pregunté mientras trataba de descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

-No, no es eso Bella, es solo que… wow –su cara era de alegría, tristeza y confusión -Bella entonces yo voy a ser papá, ¿Por qué me vas a dejar ser su papá? ¿O no?

-Jake, no, no lo sé, no pensé en eso – le dije y era más que verdad, yo no había pensado en nada, solo en que iba a ser mamá.

-No te preocupes Bella, también puedo ser su tío- me dijo mientras abría la puerta y entrabamos a la casa.

Me dio una sonrisa y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-Auch, Jake me lastimas.

Alice bajo las escaleras rápidamente preguntando:

-¿Por qué tanto grito? ¿Quién vas a ser tío?

-Tú, Jake, Rose, Ángela y Ben va a ser tíos de mi bebé, Alice, voy a ser mamá – dije muy sonriente

Oh, -puso cara de asombro pero dos segundos después puso cara de pánico -por Dios, vamos a tener un bebé, ¿Cuántas cosas tengo que comprar? -esa era Alice - ¿Ya saben si es niña o niño? -Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa que no tenía precio.

Entonces Charlie explotó.

-¿Qué les pasa? Bella fue atacada sexualmente, está embarazada y todos están felices, ella debería deshacerse de eso, por Dios que nadie lo ve -gritaba Charlie

Y todo se volvió un caos, yo comencé a llorar, Alice gritaba algo, Rose le gritaba a papá y Jacob me tenia abrazada, la casa era una locura.

Hasta que Rose gritó - ¡Cállense todos!

Y todos nos guardamos silencio. Cuando habían ya pasado unos minutos, miré a mi papá y le dije:

-Papá, sé que la situación en la que este bebé llegó no es la idónea, pero este bebé es una parte de mi y pues también una parte de ese…. tipo pero es mi bebé y yo no me voy a deshacerme de él, él no pidió venir al mundo pero llegó, está aquí dentro de mí. Y sabes creo que ya lo amo. Si es tan difícil para ti, te juro que no tengo problema con separar nuestras vidas, me va a doler en el alma pero es mi hijo y lo amo.

-Bells es solo que no me hago a la idea, tú eres mi bebé… pero si tú quieres esto –suspiró y tocó mi vientre -te voy a apoyar, no solo prometo ser un mejor padre para ti, sino también ser un abuelo para... lo que sea que esté aquí. Además estoy pensando en pedir mi traslado a NY.

-No, no papá, no puedes dejar tu vida por mí, yo tengo también una familia que me ama aquí, te avisaré cualquier cosa y te llamaré diario y si aprendes a usar Skype hasta podremos vernos – le dije.

Pasamos una tarde muy movida, entre arreglar como quedaríamos instaladas y organizar algunas cosas se nos fue el tiempo. Después de nuestra conversación Charlie parecía más animado o al menos más resignado.

Mi padre se fue al día siguiente, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Jake, a Rose, a Alice, Ángela y hasta al pobre de Ben que le llamarían al primer síntoma de malestar.

Más tarde llamé a la Psicóloga Platt e hice una cita para el siguiente día, como Laurent era su amigo me dio una cita muy rápida y fuera de su horario de consulta, por lo regular ella tenía todo ocupado y nos veríamos al otro día, viernes a las 6 de la tarde.

Ben llegó de trabajar y trajo con comida china para todos, aproveché ese espacio de la comida para hablar con ellos y les pedí que regresaran a su rutina, no podían estar sobre mi y dejar sus vidas estancadas. Jake y Rose habían estado trabajando desde casa pero necesitaban regresar a trabajar, Alice había pedido vacaciones en la Boutique pero también estaba en finales así que ella se podría quedar todavía tres días en casa, Ángela seguía trabajando en el despacho y me dijo que ella había avisado y que tenía mi trabajo seguro, me dieron una dispensa médica de 15 días.

Ese día dormí muy mal o mejor dicho no dormí, escuchaba las risas de Victoria y de James en mis sueños. Desperté al menos cuatro veces en la noche.

Sin embargo al otro día Alice me despertó.

-Despierta Bella durmiente, ya son casi las doce, no te has tomado dos pastillas y tienes que desayunar. –me dijo mientras me movía.

-Alice en serio con casi las doce, tuve una noche muy mala, ¿crees que algún día deje de tener pesadillas? –le dije.

-Eso espero, las ojeras que tienes ya están enormes. No solo lo digo por las ojeras –me dijo al ver la cara que puse –eres mi amiga y no me gusta verte triste, ni me gusta verte mal pero ahora tenemos que dejar todo lo malo atrás y concentrarnos en el frijol que tienes en la panza.

-Gracias Alice –le dije mientras la abrazaba y llorábamos juntas.

Me duché y me cambié con un pants viejo y una playera, luego me puse a hacer mis trabajos finales junto con Alice en la sala, a las tres y media llegaron Rose y Jake con dos pizzas, y varias cocas, yo amaba la coca cola, creo que casi era un vicio, comimos juntos bromeando y riendo de muchas cosas.

Cuando estaba en la segunda rebanada de pizza sentí nauseas y corrí al baño.

-Solo se me revolvió el estomago, tranquilos- les dije cuando vi a los tres parados junto a mi en el baño.

Entonces sentí un flash -Bella tus primeras nauseas – dijo Alice

Alice cómo se te ocurre- la regañó Jake.

-Por favor, voy a documentar este embarazo cada paso y no me importa lo que piensen –dijo Alice tomando otra foto.-No, no me vean así, este bebé nos va a hacer tíos, nos va a ayudar a ser felices y yo seré la tía que lo malcrié, así que no me importa lo que piensen. Y se los digo desde ahorita –dijo antes de que todos nos riéramos.

-Princesa tu cita es en una hora y media, te doy una hora para que te arregles – dijo Jake.

-Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa y cepillarme el cabello.- dije mientras iba a mi habitación.

Cuando entré a la recamara me vi en el espejo, los moretones de la cara poco a poco iban sanando pero mi alma todavía estaba un poco rota y lastimada.

* * *

><p><strong>Les pido que me dejen su opinión mil gracias por leer.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. **

**Gracias a Tamara Cohen, Sandra 32321, Ginegine, Elly Cullen, Lady Alizee por sus reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de la señora SM yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Como siempre mil gracias a Eve, que además de ser mi beta es mi nueva hermana.**

**Este outtake llegó después de que Victoria nos atormentara preguntándonos por que la mató James, a Eve le daba pesadillas donde le quitaba a Edward cuando se lo prestaba así que decidi explicarle por que había muerto.**

**Como quedo algo largo el outtake el capitulo lo subire mañana, mil gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vida vacía<strong>

"_Lo importante no es caer, sino levantarse pero quien quiere levantarse cuando se esta tan a gusto en la mierda."_

**Victoria**

-¿Qué huele tan mal? –me pregunté antes de abrir los ojos.

Un olor a podrido y a vomito llenó mis fosas nasales.

Abrí los ojos, miré a mí alrededor. -¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto me metí anoche? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Dónde fregados estaba James? - Esas eran las preguntas que cada día al despertar me hacía. Mi vida se fue convirtiendo en una vida vacía, hueca.

Perdí mi vida por culpa de la estúpida de Bella Swan, ella me quitó todo, me quito a mi padre, a mi madre y mi vida, siempre quiso quitarme a James pero no, él no dejaría de ser mío.

Ha pasado creo que un año. Un maldito y jodido año desde que le rompí la botella en la cabeza. Ese día después de salir del departamento James y yo, nos fuimos a Queens, ahí nos dedicamos a sobrevivir.

Estaba en una casa abandonada donde algún dealer me había llevado. Ayer necesitaba dinero y droga, así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer. ¿James? seguro estaba por ahí revolcándose con cualquier golfa, últimamente estaba obsesionado con Isabella, ya no lo soportaba, empezó a seguirla, a mirarla más de lo que acostumbraba.

Necesito quitarle esa obsesión que siente por Isabella. Necesitaba destruir la imagen de santa que tanto le estaba atrayendo a James. -Tal vez si se la coge deje de pensar en ella, o tal vez me deje por ella - pensaba eso todas las noches y todas las mañanas. Tenía que hacer algo, eso era seguro, me levanté del colchón en el que me encontraba, moví a uno de los tipos que estaba cerca de mí, ni siquiera se inmuto. Le revisé el pantalón en busca de dinero y… ¡bingo! veinte dólares, el otro tipo era James.

-James, James –lo moví.

-Déjame dormir perra –me dijo.

-Yo quería hacerte un regalito. Le dije

-¿Qué regalo? –me dijo enderezándose.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece la perra de Bella, para que te la cojas? –le dije.

-Tú quieres que me coja a la zorra esa –James se río y me tomó de la cara con una mano mientras se levantaba y me levantaba con él. –Toda la vida me has dicho que con todas menos con esa zorra ¿Ahora por qué quieres que me la coja? Yo te conozco desde hace años y hace unos meses has estado muy rara.

-Si quiero que te la cojas, y después la voy a matar. Así te quitas la tentación y yo consigo mi venganza.

-Siempre le he tenido ganas a la santita esa. ¿Pero cómo le vas a hacer para traérmela? –me dijo mientras salíamos del edificio abandonado donde pasamos la noche.

-No sé bien todavía pero algo se me va a ocurrir, mientras vamos a ver al Cholo, me dijo que quería que lleváramos algo a Manhattan.

Horas después acabamos el encargo, era solo entregar una droga a un niño rico. Dejamos el lugar y nos dirigimos hacia una lavandería quería algo de ropa y en las lavanderías es fácil robar ropa bonita y limpia. Fue entonces cuando la vi caminando con unas chicas, una alta y rubia y la otra chaparra y de cabello oscuro.

-James vete adelantando –le dije –yo voy a conseguir ropa limpia.

Me escondí detrás de una lavadora.

-¿Señora nos permite poner un anuncio? –le dijo la chaparra.

-Claro ¿de qué es? –le preguntó la señora de la lavandería.

-Buscamos compañera de piso –dijo señalando a Bella y a ella.

-Suerte chicas –les dijo la señora y salieron.

Bella se veía tan feliz, tan bonita no como yo que estaba acabada.

Como podía ella ser feliz, que derecho tenía, ella era solo una criada que hubiera muerto de no ser por mi madre. Era una maldita malagradecida, ahí iba con sus amigas, viviendo la vida que debió de ser mía.

Decidí seguirla, seguía viviendo donde vivíamos antes, casi estaba segura que tendría la llave en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Era algo tarde, si entraba ahora era probable que no resultara como quería, mañana sería. Me di la media vuelta y regresé al hotel donde vivíamos.

-James –grité – ¡maldito! –al ver el lugar donde poníamos la droga, la cual él se la había llevado, pero yo tenía el dinero. Salí a buscar heroína que era la droga que actualmente estaba usando.

Cuando regresé al hotel ahí estaba ya James.

-Princesa ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –me dijo mientras me besaba, más bien me palpaba para ver si traía algo.

-James no seas idiota claro que traigo, deja de manosearme solo buscando droga.- Le dije antes de apartarlo un poco.

Nos inyectamos y comencé a hacer el amor con James, todo estaba saliendo mejor que siempre, hasta que el idiota acabó y me dijo Bella. Cuanto la odiaba.

Al otro día llegue a mi antiguo departamento, esperé pacientemente a que la zorra saliera a estudiar al. Saqué la llave de debajo de la maceta, entre al departamento. Estaba prácticamente igual, ella no había cambiando mucho. Era la misma sala vieja pero ahora tenía cojines de muchos colores y tenía un montón de fotos en una pared, con gente que no conocía, con la rubia y la chaparra que iban con ella ayer. Con una pareja, con gente que al parecer la amaba. Caminé un poco viendo otras fotografías y una en especial me llamó la atención, era de ella con un tipo moreno besándose, se veían enamorados, había varias de ellos dos juntos ¿Por qué ella tenía derecho a tener un novio que la amara?

Te juro Isabella que me vas a devolver todas y cada una de las cosas que me robaste. Me robaste a mi padre, a mi madre, mi dinero, mi vida, todo esto debió ser mío, juro que lo pagaras. Dios como la odiaba, ella tenía una vida, tenía mi vida, yo debí ir a la universidad y tener un novio que me amara. ¡Pero si yo no soy feliz menos tú, maldita! –gritaba en mi mente.

Pero te voy a matar y entonces voy a volver a ser feliz. Cuando te mueras, voy a recuperar la felicidad que me robaste. Voy a poder ser feliz.

Noté que tenía sobre la mesa más volantes donde querían una compañera de cuarto. Me dio una idea, no solo le daría a James Isabella, le enseñaría como destruiría a su amiga, a la enana que vivía con ella. Destruiría su mundito.

Pediría una cita con ella y cuando menos lo esperara la iba a matar.

Tomé un volante y salí. Esperé unas horas y entonces la llamé.

-Hablo por lo de la compañera de piso –traté de fingir la voz.

- Si, dime.

- Me llamo... Adriana, estoy estudiando… – ¿Qué más le decía? -¿Qué estás pidiendo?

- Hola Adriana, mira es un departamento mediano… bla bla bla bla bla –no entendí nada de lo que me decía –de repente se calló -¿Por qué no vienes hoy o mañana viernes por la tarde y platicamos mejor?

- Mañana como después de las 7 ¿te parece bien? –me daría tiempo de arreglar varios detalles.

- Si claro así estamos las 2 y podemos platicar a gusto. ¿Tienes la dirección?

- Es la que está en el anuncio, supongo

- Claro es esa, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 7, hasta luego Adriana

- Nos vemos pronto Bella.

Colgué y comencé a caminar desesperada, necesitaba encontrar al Cholo, era un mexicano que nos daba trabajo y también nos vendía droga.

Hola Cholo –le dije mientras lo veía lo más seductoramente posible.

-Hay morra, deja tus pendejadas pa' alguien a quien le intereses, ¿qué diablos quieres? –me dijo haciéndome a un lado.

-Ay Cholito, yo que quería ser amable contigo y pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué chingados quieres morra? hoy no estoy de humor.

-Necesito una pistola y algo de heroína, pero solo tengo esto le dije mientras le enseñaba unos billetes eran como cien dólares.

-Vieja pendeja, la pura pistola te sale en doscientos cincuenta y tu quieres todo por ochenta.

-Puedo hacerte una mamada espectacular –le dije.

-Te daría cincuenta por la mamada, te faltan ciento veinte –me dijo burlándose.

Necesitaba cuando menos tres mamadas más para lograrlo. Dos de sus chicos me dijeron que ellos pagaban por eso. Junté el maldito dinero ahora tenía lo que necesitaba.

Llegué al hotel horas más tarde y ahí estaba el estúpido de James esperando.

-¿Dónde putas estabas?

-Haciendo negocios, ya pagué la semana y tengo algo de comida y sobre todo tengo nuestro cielo –le dije enseñándole la bolsita con la heroína.

Intento arrebatármela –no tú te acabas todo de un jalón y esto nos tiene que durar –le dije y luego agarré su cara con mis manos, que eran como unas garras muy delgadas –mañana te tengo el regalito listo.

-¿Qué? Eres rápida zorrita, solo por eso te voy a follar hasta que pidas clemencia.

-No James hoy vamos a descansar la que quiero que ruegue piedad es otra, así que te necesito descansado. Y alerta, no quiero errores ¿me entiendes? –extendí mi brazo y le di una cantidad pequeña de heroína que en segundos ya estaba en un jeringa a punto de entrar en su sistema.

-Vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera un gran día. Me tomé una pastilla que un tipo me había regalado y en minutos estaba plácidamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto me metí anoche? ¿por qué hago esto?¿dónde diablos estaba James?

Y entonces recordé, hoy era el día en que mi suerte cambiaría, que mi vida regresaría a mí. Ese día Isabella moriría y ella volvería a ser lo que era antes de que su padre la dejara a cargo de mi madre, nada.

James no estaba a mi lado, ¿dónde diablos estaba? ¿La heroína? Rebusqué en mis senos, ahí estaba.

Empecé a desesperarme, pasaron unos minutos cuando escuché a mi abuela llamándome.

¡Victoria! ¡Victoria!

¿Abuela? –creo que me volví loca, pensé.

-¡Pecas! ¡Pecas!

La droga me había vuelto loca, estaba escuchando a mi papá.

Una risa, ¡maldición! ahora escuchaba una risa era como la risa de Bella, era la risa de Bella se estaba burlando de mí.

Empecé a marearme.

-Victoria, eres una maldita fracasada incapaz de sobresalir en nada –juro que casi sentí la mano de mi abuela sobre mi brazo apretándolo.

-Pecas deja de llorar, odio a las niñas lloronas –eso fue lo último que me dijo mi padre.

Y la desquiciante risa de Bella.

.

En serio estaba volviéndome loca, veía todo negro y solo escuchaba a mi abuela a papá y la maldita risa de Bella. El dolor me comía, quería a mi mamá, quería que me acariciara el pelo como cuando era pequeña. Me dolía, todo me dolía.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué hoy? Maldición tenía que calmarme y alejar esas malditas voces de mi cabeza.

Traté de concentrarme en como haría sufrir a Bella y poco a poco fui bajando el volumen de las voces.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, era James traía el desayuno.

-Princesa ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿Se te acabó la cama?

Fue cuando reparé en como estaba. Yacía en el suelo en posición fetal.

-No, estaba haciendo yoga –le dije en tono de sorna. – ¿qué trajiste de desayunar?

-Unas donas y un café y un poco de diversión –me dijo mientras me enseñaba la heroína.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? –le pregunté en los últimos tiempos yo me encargaba de cuidarlo.

-Ayer hice unos encargos y me pagaron bien.

-Por eso te amo, porque eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

-Victoria me encantas –me dijo antes de alzar mi playera y besarme un seno. Me encanta tu senos, tu maldito coño mojado –dijo antes de apretarlo con su mano.

-¿Y quién te excita más yo o la maldita frígida de Isabella? –le pregunté.

-Vas a empezar con eso –me dijo antes de soltarme.

-A mí, me prefiere a mí –escuché la voz de Isabella.

-Claro que a ella hasta tu madre la prefirió a ella –la voz de mi abuela.

James –miré el reloj –son casi las dos de la tarde desayunemos.

-A las siete tenemos que estar donde Isabella, no quiero estar mal, así que desayunaremos esto y luego iremos al restaurante mexicano que está cerca de aquí.

-Me encanta cuando te pones seria, me pones más cachondo –me dijo James poniéndome las manos en la cintura y juntando sus caderas y las mías.

-James necesito que estés a cien esta noche, tal vez no solo tengas a Bella también podrías cogerte a su amiga. –le dije mientras tocaba su pecho.

-La chaparra no está mal, lo pensaré –me dijo.

-No vas a pensarte nada, lo vas a hacer, vas a hacer lo que te ordeno –le dije mientras lo tomaba de la chamarra de mezclilla. –esta noche vas a tener sexo quiero que la hagas tuya de cualquier manera que se te antoje.

Como a las cuatro salimos del hotel, le dije que íbamos por algo de heroína. Pero quería que me enseñara a usar la pistola.

-James ¿sabes usar una pistola? –le pregunté.

-Claro princesa ¿por qué? –me dijo.

-Nada es solo que necesito que me enseñes a usarla - le dije mientras abría la bolsa y le enseñaba la pistola.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una 9mm? –me preguntó James algo asustado.

-Desde ayer, hice un negocio con el Cholo, solo tengo las balas que trae puestas creo que son doce o quince algo así me dijo, son más que suficientes para acabar con Isabella y su amiguita.

-En serio vas a matarla ¿no? –yo asentí –a veces creo que estás loca, pensé que solo eran celos los que tenías contra ella. Pero hay algo más –me dijo en modo de afirmación -¿qué es lo que te hizo para que la odies tanto?

-Ella me robó mi vida, me quitó la felicidad, la oportunidad de estudiar, el cariño de mi madre y me quitó a mi papá –le dije muy tranquila –así que cuando la mate todo regresara a su normalidad y yo seré feliz, tú y yo seremos felices.

James me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Victoria creo que ya te afectó tanta heroína, como va alguien a robarte la felicidad, está mal pero de todos modos voy a ayudarte, además de que siempre le he tenido ganas a esa zorra con su cara de no rompo un plato pero se ve que es ardiente.

Maldito James la deseaba yo lo sabía, siempre la había deseado.

-¿Vas a enseñarme o no? - Le dije molesta.

-Claro pero tenemos que buscar un lugar, donde no se escuchen tanto el ruido –me dijo mientras fruncía la boca en señal de que estaba pensando.

-No voy a desperdiciar ni una sola bala, solo dime lo básico por así decirlo enséñame sin disparar.

Después de una pequeña clase me enseñó lo básico, parecía receloso.

Eran casi las cinco cuando le dije a James:

–Vamos a comer tengo hambre.

Hace mucho que no tenía hambre comía porque sabía que si no me moriría, pero hoy tenía hambre y mucha.

Llegamos al restaurante mexicano, me gustaba el lugar, nunca nos decían nada, si teníamos con que pagar, no importaba lo mal que estuviéramos éramos parte de la clientela habitual, era un lugar para hacer negocios y comer.

Pedí unas enchiladas, a Bella le encantaba hacer enchiladas, siempre que podía me hacia enchiladas como le enseñó la cocinera de la casa, esas no estaban picosas como estas, ni modo nunca más volvería a tener esas enchiladas.

-¿Cómo te gusta esa comida? son tortillas remojadas en chile –me dijo James.

-Digamos que tengo mi última con Bella y la comida. Digamos que las enchiladas y Bella están unidas, así que hoy es el último día de Bella y el último de enchiladas.

-Victoria cuando te pones así me das miedo. –me dijo.

-Pues deberías temerme, porque te amo pero me estoy cansando de que me engañes con otras –le dije muy seria aunque no podría soportar estar lejos de él.

Vi la hora en el reloj del restaurant, maldición eran las casi la siete.

-Vámonos James, es hora –le dije mientras dejaba un billete en la mesa para irnos.

-¿Está segura Victoria? después no quiero que me salgan con reproches porque me cogí a Bella.

-No te las vas a coger las vas a violar que es diferente y camina que quedamos de vernos a las siete y prácticamente son las siete.

Llegamos al departamento y toque.

Escuché como preguntaba -¿Adriana?- Y luego un golpe.

-Si soy yo –le dije, enseguida abrió la puerta distraída, venia sobándose un pie. Entonces alzo la vista y me vio, en sus ojos había miedo, alegría y dolor.

-¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces aquí? -me preguntó. Era ahora o nunca, la aventé y pensé -Ahora si perra que empiece la función.

Ella intentó pararse pero verla ahí tan indefensa me hizo querer lastimarla, le di una patada en la cara y le grité:

- ¡Quédate dónde estás perra! Ella se congeló saqué de mi bolsa cinta gris de la que utilizábamos para hacer los paquetes era muy fuerte nunca se zafaría. Le amarré los pies, las manos y le tapé la boca.

-¿Dónde está la enana con la que vives? –le preguntó James

Movió la cabeza, entonces James se acercó y le arranco de un tirón la cinta de la boca, cuando gritó, le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Dejándole la boca llena de sangre.

-¡Que te calles! ¿Dónde está la otra? -le volvió a preguntar.

-No está, ella salió con su novio y no deben de tardar en llegar –dijo pero yo sabía que mentía.

-Pues mejor alguien más a quien joder -dije apuntándole con la pistola.

- Victoria ¿Qué te pasa? Somos amigas o eso…creí que éramos. –me dijo la muy estúpida.

Me reí de ella en verdad ella me consideraba su amiga pobre idiota, ella nunca fue mi amiga siempre fue una maldita ladrona.

–Amigas, ¡amigas! me corriste de tu departamento, me dejaste sin dinero sin nada- le dije mientras le daba una patada en las costillas y un golpe con la pistola. -Tú no eres mi amiga, te odio tienes todo lo que debía ser mío, creíste que serías feliz mientras yo me hundía en la mierda, no, no, no. Tú te vas conmigo a la mierda… –le estaba diciendo cuando sonó su teléfono… lo tomé y contesté, apenas iba a decir bueno cuando escuché:

-Princesa, no te enojes surgió otra complicación pero te juro que mañana no te dejo salir de la cama –que le contestaba- mmm … –¿estás enojada? –aja- le contesté –no te enojes bebé sabes en cuanto termine te vuelvo a llamar te amo -Adiós- le conteste.

-Era tú novio que no viene hasta mañana, Bellita no sabía que tenias novio y dime ¿por fin dejaste de ser virgen? –yo ya había escuchado al novio parecía que de verdad la quería no como el idiota de James –lastima James te prometí una virgen pero resulta que ya te ganaron –nunca imaginé la reacción de James, se volteo, me vio y me pegó, me había pegado solo porque ella ya no era virgen... pero ella lo pagaría, me le fui a golpes.

-Entonces princesa Bellita –le dijo James- ya que no eres virgen al menos espero que no seas frígida –Bella iba a gritar cuando James la amenazó.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a James? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

-No grites perra que te irá peor –le tapó la boca con la cinta gris, se acerco a mí y sacó la heroína de la bolsa, comenzó a prepararla. En lo que James estaba entretenido tenía que hacer que las cosas fueran más rápidas, si la enana volvía con el novio nos daría más problemas.

Caminé hacia Bella, le rompí la blusa para no tener que desamárrale las manos, el pantalón era otra cosa de todos modos James tenía que abrirle las piernas; le corté la cinta y le quité los jeans. Maldita Bella, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y con esa ropa interior parecía inocente, maldita y mil veces maldita. Le volví a amarrar las piernas.

-Bellita que horrible ropa interior, ni siquiera es encaje y así tienes novio –le dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaba James que ya tenía puesto el torniquete y se estaba inyectando. Le extendí el brazo y también me inyecto. Ella nos estaba mirando.

-¿Quieres Bellita? –le invitó James

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Qué es demasiado para la niña buena de Forks? – Dijo James mientras caminaba hacia ella -Mira que la Bellita tiene lo suyo, sus tetas están más bonitas que las tuyas Victoria –me dijo el muy imbécil, hubo un tiempo que solo yo era la más hermosa para él. ¿Qué le veía a ella?

Le arrancó de un jalón el brassier y de otro las bragas, James sacó un navaja del pantalón y cortó la cinta que amarraba sus pies, le separó las piernas y la penetró ella abrió los ojos e intentó gritar pero no pudo, era como si ya no estuviera aquí, yo quería escucharla gritar escucharla suplicar, una risa salía de algún lado. Solo vi que James se le acerco después de patearla y le gritó.

-Maldita perra ni siquiera estabas húmeda.

James no dejaba de verla. Se olía las manos y decía algo de su sabor y de su olor, maldición ¿Qué había hecho?

No me arrepentía de lastimar a Bella ¿pero si James me dejaba por ella ahora que él la había probado? No él no podía hacerlo, entonces volví a escuchar a mi abuela:

-Estúpida eres tan poca cosa como tu madre, lo más seguro es que te deje por esa. Ahora que probó a Bella te va a dejar.

No James no podía dejarme, él no podía yo le di todo, yo era virgen, le di mi vida... Cuando reaccioné él estaba otra vez encima de ella. No otra vez no él tenía que hacerme el amor a mí para que se le olvidara ella.

Cuando James se acercó a mí le dije:

-Cógeme frente de la perra y te doy toda la heroína que traigo - El me penetró de un golpe y comenzó a embestirme, pero ese ya no era mi James, me olió.

-Tú no hueles como ella, no te sientes como Bella, ya no me gusta tener sexo contigo quiero quedármela- Me dijo después de quitarme la bolsa con heroína, yo estaba en shock, cuando la tuvo preparada le pedí que me inyectara, de mala manera pero lo hizo. James se quedó dormido.

Cerré los ojos un momento cuando los abrí vi a mi abuela parada frente a mí.

-Mátala ahora no se la dejes una vez más... ella te quitó a tu papá, te quitó a tu mamá y hasta mi me caía mejor que tú... Si no te deshaces de ella James va a dejarte por ella, tú lo sentiste cuando te cogió ya no te hizo el amor, ya te quitó a James... debiste matarla antes ahora ya perdiste a James.

No, a James no, era todo lo que me quedaba, si perdía a James perdía lo único que amaba, por favor a James no, Isabella tenía que morir ahora.

Me paré y caminé hacia ella, ahí estaba con la mirada pérdida con sus ojos grandotes y el pelo revuelto como cuando la conocí, pero ya no era una niña ahora era mi desgracia... más bien ella siempre lo fue. La moví con el pie y le dije:

- Vas a hincarte y a rezar por tu vida, porque hoy se acaba, mi madre te quiso más que a mí, James siempre te deseo y tú nunca vas a ser feliz –no ella no tenía derecho a ser feliz, ella me robó mi felicidad, mi vida y el amor de mi existencia. Estaba pensando cuando sentí un empujón, la maldita se había parado y me había empujado, mi cabeza se golpeó con una silla. Maldición eso dolía y eso me lo va a pagar. Estaba intentando levantarme cuando vi que llegaba a la puerta pero James ya estaba junto a ella, la jaló de los cabellos y la tiró adentro.

James me apuntó con la pistola. No él no podría lastimarme, él me amaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡idiota! ¿Por qué me apuntas a mí? Es a ella a la que hay que matar - Le dije.

-Te equivocas Victoria voy a matarlas a las dos, ya me tienes harto con tus quejas y además a Bellita todavía me falta por disfrutarla –me dijo muy seguro.

Entonces James me vio, sonrió y me disparó.

Todo a mí alrededor se volvió difuso. La oscuridad por fin me alcazaba.

**James PVO**

_Dos días antes._

Victoria tenía días hartándome, ya no la soportaba desde que salimos del departamento de Bella hace ya más de un año siempre estaba diciendo que si ella era la culpable, que si le robó la felicidad, si no fuera porque gracias a ella conseguía dinero y droga fácil hace mucho la habría dejado.

Esta noche un tipo me pagó cincuenta dólares por cogerse a Victoria. Ya no me importaba quien o cuantos se la cogieran, yo tenía un nuevo objetivo días atrás, había encontrado a Bella mientras dejaba un pedido a un tipo cerca de unas oficinas, ella estaba hermosa era como si alguien la hubiera mejorado, Victoria ya solo era un sombra de lo que fue, en cambio Bella había mejorado, me gustaba espiarla, verla de lejos; yo tenía un negocio con un irlandés, que era un primo o algo así, si salía bien dejaría a Victoria para siempre y me llevaría a Bella conmigo, a empezar una vida nueva lejos de ella.

Estaba soñando con Bella como todas las noches, cuando sentí que me movieron.

-James, James –escuche a la loca de Victoria.

-Déjame dormir perra –le dije.

-Yo quería hacerte un regalito. Me dijo con la voz de gatito que hacía ¿pero qué regalo? ¿Qué habría conseguido meta o más heroína?

-¿Qué regalo? –le dije enderezándome.

-¿Qué te parece la perra de Bella para que te la cojas? –me dijo. ¿Qué a Bella? No pude evitar reírme mientras le decía:

-Tú quieres que me coja a la zorra esa –le agarré la cara y me levanté con ella. –Toda la vida me has dicho que con todas menos con esa zorra, ahora ¿por qué quieres que me la coja? Yo te conozco desde hace años y hace meses has estado muy rara. –Yo sabía que últimamente Victoria estaba más loca que de costumbre. Aquí había gato encerrado, algo no me gustaba.

-Si quiero que te la cojas y después la voy a matar. Así te quitas la tentación y yo consigo mi venganza. –me dijo, si quería seguir con mi plan tenía que seguirle la corriente.

-Siempre le he tenido ganas a la santita esa ¿Pero cómo le vas a hacer para traérmela? –le dije mientras salíamos.

-No sé bien todavía pero algo se me va a ocurrir, mientras vamos a ver al Cholo, quería que lleváramos algo a Manhattan. –me dijo el Cholo era un mexicano con el que Victoria y yo hacíamos negocios, pero no me gustaba hacer negocios con él porque siempre negociaba Victoria y se quedaba con el dinero y la droga. La muy perra ya no me soltaba tan fácil ni el dinero ni la droga. Y eso me estaba cansando estoy seguro que con Bella todo sería diferente.

Después de entregar la mercancía, Victoria venía diciendo algo de ropa limpia, yo no le puse atención.

-James vete adelantando –me dijo –yo voy a conseguir ropa limpia.

Le encantaba robar ropa de las lavanderías, mejor me libraba de ella y podía ir a checar el negocio.

Llegué al bar donde estaba Thomas, él era hijo de un pariente mío por casualidad lo conocí, él quería ir a un lugar que estaba cerca de Nuevo México y ahí tenía un conocido que le ayudaría a montar un club, este sería un punto de paso de drogas y personas de México hacía acá. Si todo salía bien entre él y yo lo manejaríamos ya que tenía que estar abierto las 24 horas.

Me dijo que no podía confiar en mí si no dejaba de meterme tanta droga, eso me hacía confiable, le prometí que cuando tuviera el negocio hecho dejaría la droga, antes no.

Él me dijo que solo le faltaba confirmar con un narco mexicano que era el protegido, así que no tendríamos problemas ni con la DEA ni con la policía mexicana.

El plan me gustaba, nos quedamos de ver al otro día y me fui al hotel donde vivíamos. Me bañé tome la droga que había y salí a ver a Bella, me gustaba verla cuando salía del trabajo.

Ese día no salió de la oficina, maldición. Regresé algo triste al hotel y encontré que Victoria no estaba... tal vez ella tenía que ver con que Bella no estuviera en el trabajo, vi mi celular, tenía una llamada de Thomas y un mensaje decía que en dos días estaríamos partiendo para un pueblo llamado Las Cruces en Nuevo México, además me advertía que no quería a la zorra con la que andaba.

Claro que ella no entraba en mis planes.

Cuando regresó Victoria traté de recibirla de la mejor manera, quería droga y no quería que sospechara que la iba a dejar.

-¿Princesa por qué te tardaste tanto? –le dije mientras la besaba, y le revisaba donde traía la droga.

-James no seas idiota claro que traigo, deja de manosearme solo buscando droga -Me dije antes de apartarme un poco.

Nos inyectamos tuve sexo con ella aunque estaba pensando en Bella y en que no la había visto hoy.

Al otro día Victoria se fue algo temprano, yo regresé al bar a buscar a Thomas, nos pusimos de acuerdo a qué hora nos iríamos y me volvió a amenazar que si seguía consumiendo buscaría a otro con quien hacer negocios, le hice saber que al otro día a las 11 de la noche se acabaría mi consumo. Era el día y la hora en que nos iríamos.

Cuando llegué al hotel, eché las cosas que me iba a llevar en una maleta pequeña, no había mucho, salí del hotel y dejé la maleta en la casa de mi primo solo faltaría Bella para poder irme, pensaba en cómo deshacerme de Victoria, tal vez si la dejaba y luego volvía por Bella sería mejor. En eso estaba cuando llego.

-¿Dónde putas estabas? Le pregunté.

-Haciendo negocios, ya pagué la semana y tengo algo de comida y sobre todo tengo nuestro cielo –me dijo moviendo una bolsita con heroína.

Intenté arrebatársela, pero fue más rápida que yo.

-No tú te acabas todo de un jalón y esto nos tiene que durar –me dijo para después agarrarme la cara con sus asquerosas manos –mañana te tengo el regalito listo.

-¿Qué? –ya había hecho algo la conocía tal vez si pudiera deshacerme de una y conseguir a la otra -Eres rápida zorrita, solo por eso te voy a follar hasta que pidas clemencia. –le dije, sería su despedida.

-No James, hoy vamos a descansar la que quiero que ruegue piedad e otra, así que te necesito descansado y alerta, no quiero errores ¿me entiendes? –me dijo la muy estúpida. Y me dio una bolsa más pequeña con un poco de heroína –maldición - me metí la droga y me dormí.

Salí temprano necesitaba hablar con mi primo, sobre llevarme a Isabella. Él dijo que no era posible que la llevara conmigo, era demasiado arriesgado, sobre todo porque hasta que no vieran que éramos totalmente confiables no nos soltarían el negocio en su totalidad. Que no me preocupara, que me iban a sobrar mujeres cuando me vieran con dinero. Me convencí de que eso era cierto, así que me dedicaría a disfrutar esa noche a Isabella y si Victoria la mataba pues ni modo ya encontraría a otra. Me despedí y me fui al hotel no quería que Victoria sospechara.

Mi primo me había dado algo de dinero para los gastos que tuviera, así que compré unas donas y unos cafés para tener una coartada con Victoria.

Cuando entré estaba tirada en el piso y tenía una cara de loca que no podía con ella.

-¿Princesa qué haces en el suelo? ¿Se te acabo la cama? –le dije burlándome de ella.

-No estaba haciendo yoga –me contestó burlándose – ¿qué trajiste de desayunar?

-Unas donas y un café y un poco de diversión –le contesté mientras le enseñaba la heroína.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? –me preguntó.

-Ayer hice unos encargos y me pagaron bien. –le inventé

-Por eso te amo, porque eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. –me dijo.

-Victoria me encantas –le dije antes de alzarle la playera y besarle un seno. No quería que sospechara que esa noche la iba a dejar. -Me encanta tu senos, tu maldito coño mojado –le dije mientras le apretaba el coño con mi mano.

-¿Y quién te excita más yo o la maldita frígida de Isabella? –me preguntó.

-Vas a empezar con eso –ella no quería escuchar la verdad, hace mucho que ella ya no me excitaba nada y la solté.

Ella volvió a poner su cara de loca y luego dijo:

-James, son casi las dos de la tarde desayunemos. A las siete tenemos que estar donde Isabella. No quiero estar mal, desayunaremos esto y luego iremos al restaurante mexicano que está cerca de aquí. –ella no comía en el restaurante a menos de que hiciera un negocio o celebrara algo.

-Me encanta cuando te pones seria, me pones más cachondo –le dije James poniéndole las manos en la cintura y juntando nuestras caderas.

-James necesito que estés a cien esta noche, tal vez no solo tengas a Bella también podrías cogerte a su amiga. –me dijo mientras me tocaba.

-La chaparra no está mal, lo pensaré –le dije, la maldita duende me daba algo de miedo la había visto con Bella y era de temer.

-No vas a pensarte nada, lo vas a hacer, vas a hacer lo que te ordeno –me dijo mientras me jalaba de la chamarra. –Esta noche vas a tener sexo quiero que la hagas tuya de cualquier manera que se te antoje.

Salimos del hotel íbamos por droga o eso creía yo.

-James ¿sabes usar una pistola? –me preguntó.

-Claro princesa ¿por qué? – ¿para qué quería saber?

-Nada es solo que necesito que me enseñes a usarla -me dijo mientras sacaba una de su bolsa. Era una 9mm automática.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una 9mm? –le pregunté, esto me estaba dando miedo, Victoria y un arma no me parecían una buena combinación

-Desde ayer hice un negocio con el cholo, solo tengo las balas que trae puestas creo que son doce o quince algo así me dijo, creo que son más que suficientes para acabar con Isabella y su amiguita.- me dijo decidida.

-En serio vas a matarla ¿no? – Pregunté y ella asintió –a veces creo que estás loca, pensé que solo eran celos los que tenías contra ella. Pero hay algo más ¿qué es lo que te hizo para que la odies tanto? – últimamente Victoria se comportaba como loca.

-Ella me robo mi vida, me quitó la felicidad, la oportunidad de estudiar, el cariño de mi madre y me quitó a mi papá, así que cuando la mate todo regresara a su normalidad, y yo seré feliz, tú y yo seremos felices. –si definitivamente estaba muy pero muy loca.

-Victoria creo que ya te afecto tanta heroína, como va alguien a robarte la felicidad, estás mal pero de todos modos voy a ayudarte, además de que siempre le he tenido ganas a esa zorra con su cara de no rompo un plato pero se ve que es ardiente. –le dije, sin decirle que después la dejaría para siempre.

-¿Vas a enseñarme o no? - Me dijo molesta.

-Claro pero tenemos que buscar un lugar, donde no se escuche tanto el ruido –le dije mientras pensaba en ponerle el seguro sin que ella se diera cuenta no quería que me soltara un plomazo a mí.

-No voy a desperdiciar ni una sola bala, solo dime lo básico por así decirlo enséñame sin disparar. –perfecto le enseñaría lo básico.

Teníamos un rato practicando cuando me dijo:

–Vamos a comer tengo hambre.

Llegamos al restaurante mexicano yo pedí una carne y ella como siempre pidió enchiladas

-¿Cómo te gusta esa comida? son tortillas remojadas en chile –le dije cuando nos llevaron la comida.

-Digamos que tengo mi última con Bella y la comida. Digamos que las enchiladas y Bella están unidas, así que hoy es el último día de Bella y el último de enchiladas.

-Victoria cuando te pones así me das miedo. –y en serio me estaba asustando su mirada se veía pérdida.

-Pues deberías temerme, porque te amo pero me estoy cansando de que me engañes con otras –me dijo muy seria, definitivamente estaba pensando en que dejar a Victoria e irme lejos sería lo mejor de mi vida.

De repente dijo:

-Vámonos James, es hora

-¿Estás segura Victoria? después no quiero que me salgas con reproches porque me cogí a Bella. –le dije aguantándome la risa, ya no escucharía sus reproches pero no quería que sospechara.

-No te las vas a coger, las vas a violar que es diferente y camina que quedamos de vernos a las siete y prácticamente son las siete. –me dijo muy sería.

En el camino fui pensando como dejarla sin que me disparara, lo mejor era tratar de quitarle la pistola e irme. Cuando llegamos al departamento tocó.

Alguien preguntó por una tal Adriana y luego se escuchó un golpe.

-Si soy yo –dijo fingiendo la voz, prácticamente enseguida se abrió la puerta era Bella sobándose un pie. Victoria entro y la aventó.

Bella estaba aterrada, la pateó en la cara, le dio duro, sacó cinta gris y la amarró.

No podía dejar nada suelto, no podía dejar que me atraparan ¿dónde estaba la amiga? -¿Dónde está la enana con la que vives? –le pregunté.

Movió la cabeza, maldición no entendí si dijo que no estaba o estaba en la recamara.

-¡Que te calles! ¿Dónde está la otra? -le pregunté otra vez arrancando la cinta de su boca y lanzándole un golpe directo a su mejilla, me quedé pensando en que se sentiría besar su boca llena de sangre.

-No está, ella salió con su novio y no deben de tardar en llegar –me dijo pero se notaba que estaba mintiendo.

Dejé que Victoria y ella hablaran unas cosas cuando sonó su celular, eso no me gustaba pero Victoria se encargó de solucionarlo.

-Era tú novio que no viene hasta mañana, Bellita no sabía que tenías novio y dime ¿por fin dejaste de ser virgen? –le dijo Victoria, maldito perro ese que andaba con ella. –lastima James te prometí una virgen pero resulta que ya te ganaron –maldición yo quería ser el primero, eso me hizo enojar y le pegué a Victoria, si me hubiera dejado la otra vez yo hubiera sido el primero. Ella se fue a golpes contra Bella.

-Entonces princesa Bellita, ya que no eres virgen al menos espero que no seas frígida –Bella iba a gritar y la amenacé -No grites perra que te irá peor –le tapé la boca con la cinta gris, me acerqué a Victoria y saqué la bolsa de la heroína, necesitaba calmarme un poco. En lo que hacía eso Victoria la desnudó, se burló por algo de ella, yo seguí concentrado en derretir la heroína, me la inyecté, solo un poco y le di una dosis mayor a Victoria, no quería que mi primo me regañara por llegar drogado. Bella estaba muy atenta.

-¿Quieres Bellita? –le ofrecí.

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Qué es demasiado para la niña buena de Forks? –le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y la veía, ¡Dios! se veía tan inocente, tan sabrosa, quería probarla. -Mira que la Bellita tiene lo suyo, sus tetas están más bonitas que las tuyas Victoria –le dije a Victoria sabiendo que eso la mataría. No podía aguantarme más le arranque el brassier y las bragas de un jalón, maldición tenía las piernas amarradas como diablos le sacó el pantalón Victoria. Saqué la navaja y corté las amarras de los pies.

Ni siquiera estaba húmeda cuando la penetré de golpe, pero eso me excitó más ¡Maldición acabaría rápido! Y si acabe demasiado rápido.

-Maldita perra ni siquiera estabas húmeda. –le dije después de patearla, quería que ella se mojara conmigo.

Olía tan bien y sabia tan bien que quería tenerla de nuevo, mi erección se hizo enorme solo de recordar sus tetas. Me acerque y la penetré otra vez esta vez se sentía más húmeda por mi semen que se había derramado en su delicioso coño, me imaginé que ella se mojaba para mí. ¡Oh Dios era tan estrecha! olía tan bien, saborear su piel sería adictivo.

No me conformaría con esto tendría que tenerla después.

Fui hacia el sillón y Victoria me dijo que la cogiera, le daría su despedida pero no olía como ella, no se sentía como mi Bella.

-No hueles como ella –le dije -No te sientes como Bella ya no me gusta tener sexo contigo y voy a quedármela.

Ella puso su cara de loca, preparé más heroína, tal vez si la mataba de un pasón, nadie sospecharía de mí de momento. Hice como que me inyectaba y le puse todo a Victoria. El sueño me fue venciendo, solo descansaría un poco antes de volver a inyectar a Victoria y llevarme a Bella.

Escuché cuando Victoria se paró y sacó la pistola, idiota, tenía el seguro puesto cuando le intentara disparar me iría tras ella y le quitaría la pistola. Pero la perra de Bella la tiró y Victoria se quedó tirada, tomé la pistola y me acerqué a Bella estaba desnuda y había abierto la puerta, la tomé del cabello y la aventé dentro del departamento.

Era ahora o nunca le dispararía a Victoria, haría a Bella otra vez mía, la mataría no podía llevármela sería un estorbo y me largaría de ahí, lástima Bella. Le apunté con la pistola a Victoria.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡idiota! ¿Por qué me apuntas a mí? Es a ella a la que hay que matar- Me dijo.

-Te equivocas Victoria voy a matarlas a las dos, ya me tienes harto con tus quejas y además a Bellita todavía me falta por disfrutarla –cuando menos una vez más. Le disparé a Victoria.

Sería la última vez que me enterraría en el apretado coño de Bella, pero sería mejor para que no se olvidara nunca de mí. Le corté la cinta de las manos y le grité:

-Ahora perra tócame –ella estaba temblando y llorando, odiaba que lloraran las mujeres y no me estaba tocando – ¡Que me toques! – Ella comenzó a tocarme el pecho, si será estúpida, le pegué con la pistola. – Ahí no estúpida toca mi polla- le dije mientras abría el cierre comenzó a tocarme, pero más bien temblaba, eso me estaba excitando, cuando terminé todo mi semen quedó embarrado en ella en un rato la volvería a tener y me largaría, me senté en el sillón cerré los ojos y comencé a imaginar mi nueva vida. Abrí un poco los ojos estaba hecha bolita en un rincón de la sala. Iba a hacerla mía otra vez cuando escuché las sirenas, maldición alguien llamó a la policía. Me levanté apresurado, la vi y le dije:

-Te salvaste de esta perrita pero voy a regresar por ti. Y cuando regresé nadie te va a salvar- regresaría por ella, claro que lo haría ahora tenía que irme de ahí.

No había llegaba a la siguiente esquina cuando vi las patrullas, tenía que ser más rápido. Corrí cuando creí que era seguro y me dirigí a casa de mi primo para irme a Las Cruces Nuevo México y cuando ya estuviera seguro regresaría por mi Bella.

Cuando llegué donde mi primo ya estaban esperándome, habían cambiado los planes y saldríamos más temprano, perfecto para mí.

Salí de Nueva York con Bella en mi cuerpo y en mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora ya sabemos el por que James mató a Victoria al final sus mismos miedos acabaron con ella.<strong>

**Mil gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y sus reviews.**

**Gracias a Ginegine, Sandra32321, Ashley Swan, LOLISGOF y a Yolabertay.**

**Les agradecería que me dejaran un rr .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa SM yo solamente los uso para contarles mi historia **

**Como siempre agradezco a Eve, por ser mi amiga, mi hermana y mi beta. **

**Solo falta otro capitulo a parte de este para que aparezca Edward no se desesperen, mil gracias por leer y sus rr**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**Retomando el camino.**

"_El verdadero perdón es cuando entiendo que no tengo nada que perdonar"._

El camino al consultorio, fue en silencio lo cual agradecí mucho todavía no sabía como hablar o como abordar el tema del noviazgo con Jake. Luego de unos minutos llegamos al consultorio era un lugar muy agradable, tenia sillones en color café obscuro con cojines de muchas formas, tamaños y colores. Era como la sala de una casa no era nada fría, al contrario invitaba a relajarse.

Una chica rubia hermosa, nos recibió con un -Buenas Tardes, la doctora solo da consultas con previa cita, si quieres te puedo agendar una para dentro de … -miro la pantalla de la computadora -seria en 15 días la mas cercana o si hay antes una cancelación…

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salio la doctora.

De acuerdo Pete que agende Tanya otra consulta para la próxima semana a la misma hora. –le dijo a un hombre.

La doctora me sonrío y me pregunto- ¿tu eres la amiga de Laurent?

Asentí y le conteste:

-Si soy la amiga de Laurent, Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella –le dije mientras le tendía mi mano.

-Hola Bella soy Esme Platt, -me dijo mientras me devolvía el saludo -pasa al consultorio y espérame un minuto; Tanya ya puedes retirarte. Nos vemos mañana puntual.

El consultorio era hermoso al igual que la sala los sillones eran en café pero eran diferentes tonos de café, todo combinado en tonos café y beige. Se sentía como en confianza, como si fuera a platicar con una amiga. Me senté en el que estaba de frente al que supuse era de la doctora.

La doctora entro al consultorio en seguida.

Entonces Bella, -me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón –necesitas saber que lo que me digas aquí , aquí se queda, no estoy para juzgarte ni para tomar decisiones por ti, en la terapia serás tu la que marque el ritmo y la manera en la que trabajaremos, yo no puedo hacer nada si tu no quieres hacer nada, este no es un lugar mágico al que con venir encontraras respuestas fáciles. – Me dijo la psicóloga. Puedes llamarme Esme o como mas te guste, vamos a empezar llenando la hoja de datos básicos ¿esta bien? Me pregunto yo solo asentí.

Yo siempre pensé que cuando ibas a terapia te decían que hacer y tu lo hacías, nunca me imagine que fuera un lugar a donde yo tuviera que ir a trabajar, pero yo quiero sanar y voy a luchar por ello. Le dije a la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa.

Comenzaremos con un formulario par atener tus datos.

¿Nombre completo?

Isabella Marie Swan

¿Lugar y Fecha de nacimiento?

13 de septiembre. Forks, Washintong

Esme me miro y me dijo ¿Forks?

Si es un pueblito donde ..

Siempre llueve –me dijo.

¿conoce Forks? –le pregunte –no había conocido a nadie que lo conociera.

Digamos que si lo conozco pero dejemos el tema para otra ocasión –me dijo antes de continuar -¿Nombre de tu padre?

Charlie Swan- dije.

Ella me miro con curiosidad pero continuo con la entrevista.

¿Nombre de tu madre?

Renne Dwyer dije mientras tomaba aire

¿Tienes hermanos?

Nop, al menos que yo sepa. Y puse mi cara de molestia.

Esme alzo su cara y me dijo mira:

-Bella tengo que preguntarte todo. Tal vez pienses que son datos inútiles pero te prometo que todo es necesario.

Esta bien es solo que no me gusta hablar de mi madre –le conteste. Mientras ella anotaba algunas cosas en las hojas.

Siento que te moleste pero son preguntas necesarias, seguimos; ¿Por que estas aquí?

Me le quede viendo, -Se por que estas aquí necesito que tu me lo digas, me sonrío y esa sonrisa me dio mucha confianza, y yo comencé mi historia

No sentí el transcurso del tiempo, hasta que la doctora me dijo:

-Bueno Bella, te parece bien que por hoy sea todo, me gustaría empezar con sesiones diarias y poco a poco ir espaciándolas, voy a darte un trato especial por que Laurent te recomendó conmigo. Las citas serán después de las seis, así que no necesitas agendar las citas con Tanya.

Ví mi reloj, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que entre, pobre Jake. Le pague la consulta y salí.

Gracias Esme de verdad gracias- le dije mientras salía del consultorio. Jake estaba dormido en el sillón de la doctora, se despertó cuando oyó nuestras voces.

-Les molestaría esperarme mientras cierro y bajamos juntos. Nos dijo Esme.

Mire a Jake que tenia mas cara de dormido que de despierto y me dio un ligero si con la cabeza – Claro no hay problema doctora.

Esperamos que la doctora se subiera a su carro y nos fuimos.

Jake me veía raro y cuando ya estábamos en camino a casa de Rose me dijo: -no te ves diferente Bella. Esta segura que la doctora ¿es buena?

Jake por favor fue a una consulta, no fui al salón de belleza. Además por que me debería de ver diferente, y tranquilo si Laurent me la recomendó es por que es buena doctora.

Esa noche tuve pesadillas como cada noche, apenas pude dormir, la mañana estuvo relativamente tranquila. Me dedique a mis trabajos finales y eso me llevo casi todo el día. Después entre Alice y yo hicimos un poco de pollo y esperamos que dieran las 5 y media Rose pasaría por mi para llevarme a la terapia.

Llegue al consultorio y Rose me dijo que se iba a un pequeño café que estaba un poco mas delante, que la llamara en cuanto fuera a salir.

Entre al consultorio y Tanya amablemente me indico que me sentara en lo que salía la doctora y empezó a interrogarme

Y que clase de relación tienes con Esme, -me dijo mientras me veía fijamente –ella jamás atiende a alguien en horarios que no sean lo establecidos. –sin dejarme contestar me dijo muy seria -¿Conoces a sus hijos? Sales con alguno. Son hermosos, yo estoy enamorada de Eddie es la cosa mas hermosa del mundo mundial, yo los conozco desde que éramos niños, -de donde se desconectaba a la chica -se que algún día me va a pedir que sea su novia, la gente dice que es algo sangrón, payaso y un poco egocéntrico pero es tierno ya te dije que era hermoso… bla, bla, bla …

Me estaba dando una cátedra de los hijos de Esme cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y apareció Esme, casi quise besar a Esme un minuto mas con la platica de Tanya y juro que me hubiera desmayado.

Tanya la señora Smith necesita una cita en quince días gracias Mandy nos vemos en quince días, después puedes irte, Bella pasa por favor. Me dijo mientras me daba el pase a su oficina.

Sonreí aliviada, si me hubiera contado una anécdota mas del hermoso hijo de Esme la verdad hubiera salido corriendo, prácticamente me amenazo y me dijo que Eddie era de suyo, como si yo estuviera interesada en un hombre en este momento y demás en uno egocéntrico y mamila, la clase de hombre que no me gustaba, y además por el momento creo que no tendría vida amorosa hasta que pudiera dormir tranquila.

Esme, -empecé- tengo al que contarte que no te conté ayer.

Esme me miro y me pregunto – ¿dime Bella?

Estoy embarazada, quede embarazada en la violación –guarde silencio.

Y ¿quieres abortar? Me pregunto Esme mirando.

No, no quiero tener a mi bebe, el no tiene la culpa de todo esto- le dije muy feliz.

¿Estas segura Bella? Nadie te va a juzgar, y si no quieres abortar puedes darlo en adopción. Tendrías que pensar en todas las posibilidades…

No, -la interrumpí -Esme quiero a este renacuajito –me toque el vientre -se que es parte de el, pero también es parte mía, y yo ya lo amo- dije sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Bella, realmente eres especial, no te preocupes, bueno pasando a otra cosa ya tienes ginecólogo, mi esposo es doctor, pediatra para ser mas exactos, el puede recomendarme a alguien o esta la madre de Tanya ella ha sido mi ginecóloga durante mucho tiempo y es muy amable ¿quieres que te de el teléfono? –me pregunto Esme

Si claro, pero que no se entere Tanya, ya me dio un sermón acerca de tus hijos y no quisiera tener mucho que ver con ella, me da miedo de tanto que habla, creo que habla mas que Alice.

Tienes razón, ella es algo habladora –dijo haciendo una mueca –pero después se calma, esta enamorada de mi hijo menor, desde que tenia 5 años o algo así pero no te preocupes es inofensiva –me lo dijo muy casual.

Esta vez la terapia no tardo tanto a las 7 y media estaba llamando a Rose para que fuera por mi.

Los siguientes días fueron algo caóticos.

Alice regreso a trabajar, yo tenia nauseas no solo matutinas sino de medio día, media tarde y nocturnas, estábamos en finales y tenia que hacer la cita con la ginecóloga.

Una noche Alice se me acerco y me dijo:

-Beis, ¿cuanto quieres a es renacuajo?

-mucho ¿por qué lo preguntas? –le dije intrigada.

-no te creo, ni siquiera le has hablado a la ginecóloga, si lo quisieras de verdad ya hubieras hecho la cita necesitamos saber como esta el renacuajo, si es rana o sapo, -tomo aire me miro seria y me dijo –necesitamos saber que todo va bien.

Wow nunca pensé que Alice realmente estuviera tan preocupada por mi y mi renacuajito.

Al día siguiente pedí cita y me la dieron para ese día en la tarde, yo hable con Esme y me dijo que no había problema si no iba ese día.

A la consulta me iba a acompañar Rose y Ang, pero Ang no pudo dejar el trabajo, así que solo iría Rose.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio para mi sorpresa una chica muy parecida a Tanya era la secretaria de la doctora, ella me pidió llenar una ficha con mis datos, me peso, tomo mi presión, me indico que me sentara y esperara; al notar que estaba observándola me pregunto algo molesta:

-¿necesitas algo?

-no, es solo que te pareces mucho a una chica que conocí hace poco, bueno en realidad te pareces a dos personas que conozco lo siento si te incomode.

Era muy parecida a Tanya e Irina, la novia de Laurent, las tres eran rubias, altas y guapísimas tenían la misma nariz pero diferente color de ojos y el tono del pelo en cada una era un poco diferente, Irina era rubia platinada. La chica interrumpió mis cavilaciones, y me dijo:

-tal vez conoces a mi hermana Tanya, tengo entendido que eres paciente de Esme, ella es su recepcionista.

Si, la conozco- dije apenada – pero también me recuerdas a alguien a la novia de un amigo también es doctor, se llama Laurent y la chica que te digo se llama..

-Irina -me dijo ella- valla conoces a mis dos hermanas.

Irina y Tanya son hermanas, son tan diferentes –dije en voz alta -es decir son parecidas físicamente pero Irina es tan tierna, y Tanya es muy … - mientras pensaba en que calificativo usar sin sonar grosera. Ella dijo:

Habladora, metiche, si lo se, por cierto soy Kathe, y ya que por lo que veo vamos a vernos un tiempo por que no me cuentas algo de ti, ¿como conociste a Laurent e Irina?

Los conocí en el hospital el atendió …. A alguien –Victoria pensé - después atendió a mi amiga Rose y finalmente a mi. Wow Laurent nos había a tendido a las tres por prácticamente lo mismo, golpes y violación, Victoria no había sido violada pero Rose y yo … –pensé.

Isabella -me dijo Kathe sacándome de mis pensamientos – ya puedes pasar al consultorio, tu amiga ¿va a pasar contigo? –casi me había olvidado de Rose.

Solo Bella, y si ella pasa conmigo por favor. –le dije sonriéndole.

Vamos Rose –le dije.

Valla yo pensé que ya no te acordabas de tu amiga –me dijo.

Entramos al consultorio y encontré a la Doctora Denalli. Ella era tan diferente a sus hijas era mas latina, tenia el cabello oscuro mas parecido al mío que al de sus hijas.

Hola Isabellla, soy la Doctora Carmen Denalli – me dijo – y comenzó a leer mi hoja.

OK vamos ver como va tu embarazo, ¿cuantas semanas tienes?

Tres semanas, yo sufrí una violación fue hace tres semanas y quede embarazada.

Sabes que puedes abortar o darlo en adopción no necesitas quedarte con el….

Yo moví mi cabeza negativamente.

Solo te digo tus opciones es mi obligación. Entonces empeces con la revisión, me tome la libertad de pedir tu expediente medico, ya que en este hospital atendieron, tu … violación. En seguida me lo van a traer. Mientras dime Bella ¿has tenido molestias?, o ¿algún tipo de síntomas estos días?

Si he tenido muchas nauseas sobre todo en la mañana, prácticamente diario vomito todo mi desayuno, pero también al medio día, en la tarde y a veces en la noche. Tengo mucho sueño pero puede ser por las pastillas que tomo, creo.

Eso es normal, algo mas mareos, ¿reflujo? ¿dolor de cabeza?

Yo solo movía mi cabeza en forma negativa.

OK eso es muy bueno, entonces ¿estas tomando algún medicamento?.

Si estas – contesto Rose tendiéndole la mano con las pastillas.

Muy bien no hay problema con este medicamento, por cuanto tiempo mas te las tienes que tomar.

Y si otra vez Rose contesto –tres días mas.

Voltee a ver a Rose y le dije -gracias Rose pero todavía se hablar.

La doctora se río un poco y luego dijo -Necesito ver tus análisis, si esos análisis me sirven entonces ya no tendrás que hacer otros de momento.

Mas análisis no –pensé arrugando mi cara.

Al ver mi cara me pregunto ¿hay algo mal? ¿tienes algún dolor?

No estoy bien es solo.. han sido demasiados estudios, odio las agujas – le dije.

Carmen se río y me dijo:

No te preocupes, espero que con los que te hicieron sean mas que suficientes. Pero por seguridad me gustaría hacer unos a mitad del embarazo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Era Irina, que llevaba mi expediente.

Hola Bella, hola Rose – me saludo.

¿se conocen? Pregunto Carmen sorprendida.

Si mamá ellas son amigas mías y de Laurent.

Que pequeño es el mundo. Entonces Bella veo que ya casi conoces a toda mi familia, espero que Tanya no te halla aburrido ya, con su unitema –cuando vio mi cara se carcajeo –veo que ya lo hizo, no te apures es inofensiva, esta un poquito obsesionada con "su Eddie". Haciendo énfasis en el poquito.

Ni tanto poquito doctora a todas las que hemos acompañado a Bella a terapia nos a tocado el sermón "Eddie es mío no te atrevas a acercarte" debería tomar terapia –le dijo Rose, ella no soportaba a Tanya.

Las cuatro nos reímos.

Bueno chicas las dejo que mi novio-jefe es algo tirano y no me deja tardarme mucho, ni siquiera con mi madre –nos dijo Irina a modo de despedía.

Carmen nos vio y nos dijo:

Ninguna es mi hija biológica, las adopte, yo no puedo tener hijos –nos dijo –ellas son hermanas sus padres murieron en un accidente, el gobierno quería separarlas cuando me entere busque la manera de quedarme con las tres, son increíbles. Cada una tiene su modo de ver la vida. Pero basta de chismes familiares. Vamos a revisarte. Necesito que te quites la ropa, te pongas esta bata, en cuanto salgas empezaremos con la revisión. Mientras yo reviso tu expediente y los análisis te hicieron – y comenzó a leer.

Entre a un pequeño cuarto y me desnude, ese día cuando vi mi cuerpo me dio algo de pena todavía tenia algunos moretones en las piernas y en los brazos.

Bueno Bella, -me dijo cuando salí-no va a ser falta que te hagas ningún examen por ahora Laurent te mando a hacer todos los exámenes que son necesarios y como no tienen mas de un mes por lo pronto vamos a empezar a trabajar con esto.

Ya vez llorona –me dijo Rose.

Cuando termino la revisión, me indico que me pusiera la ropa y que regresara.

Bueno no noto nada extraño, la revisión pélvica fue buena, me gustaría tener un ultrasonido, te parece bien que en una semana regreses por el, además necesito que compres estas vitaminas son especiales para embarazadas, esta pulsera es de acupuntura te va a ayudar con las nauseas, esta bien. Me dijo mientras me daba una pulsera. Kathe -dijo por un intercomunicador- necesito que le hagas una cita a Bella para dentro de una semana, programa un ultrasonido, y otra a partir de hoy en un mes en esa cita de control.

Cuando salimos le di a Kathe un cheque por la consulta y me dio una pequeña libreta de citas donde ya estaba agendaza mi próxima cita- necesito que en cada cita traigas la agenda para poder ir anotando tus datos.

Al salir sentí que Rose estaba muy callada y muy triste.

Rose ¿qué tienes?

Nada Bella es solo que pensaba en lo difícil que va ha ser para mi ser mamá, sabes quede muy dañada por el ataque y mi doctor me dijo que no podría ser mamá fácilmente. Es solo eso pero no te preocupes vamos por tus vitaminas y por algo de cenar muero de hambre. –me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Gracias Rose yo se que esto es difícil para ti, y aun así me has ayudado, gracias. Y la abrace y lloramos un rato.

Para el ultrasonido Charlie vino, la doctora no podía creer que tuviera la sala de espera llena por gente que quería conocer a mi bebe. Hasta Laurent e Irina subieron, la doctora dejo pasar de tres en tres a ver el ultrasonido.

Los tres primeros fueron Rose, Alice y Charlie.

Doctora –dijo Alice muy seria –esta segura que esa cosa ¿es un bebe?

Claro que estoy segura, lo que pasa es que es demasiado pequeño, si te fijas solo se ve como un frijol o una haba. Todavía no mide ni un milímetro solo quería ver que la matriz, la placenta y en general todo estuviera bien. Por lo del .. ataque a Bella.

Y que bueno que explico Alice por que verdaderamente no se veía nada.

Después Jake, Ben y Ang, por ultimo Esme, Laurent e Irina.

Con Jake, Ben y Ang tuvo que volver a repetir la explicación. Con Esme, Laurent e Irina, fue un tanto mejor. Jake quería una segunda opinión ya que según el no creía que estuviera embarazada por que no se veía nada.

Cuando ya no había nadie mas que ella y yo me dijo –que afortunada eres cuanta gente te ama.

Gracias doctora, lo se eso es lo que mas me ayuda a seguir adelante sin dejarme vencer.

Eres especial chica, y ese renacuajo como lo llamas va a ser un niño muy querido.

Cada mes tenía consulta con la doctora, y cada vez había un show diferente, en la consulta de la semana doce, la diez desde que ya es un embrión, y tengo ultrasonido otra vez. Es decir había consultorio lleno.

Carmen por favor discúlpame, te lo juro que ellos vienen solos yo no los invito –le dije disculpándome.

No te preocupes creo que Alice y Kathe se han hecho amigas y ella les pasa la información, si quieres les digo que . . . no olvídalo yo no les digo que se vallan –me dijo antes de reírse.

Si claro ríete, a ti no es la que todos están al pendiente de ti.

Ese ultrasonido hizo algo mucho mejor que la otra vez, como ya tenia mas de forma el bebé, dejo entrar a todos. Es decir a Rose, Alice, Jake, mi papá que había llegado ayer en la noche y se iba hoy en la noche, y a Ang.

OK las reglas, sin hablar, preguntas al final y no se puede saber todavía el sexo de bebe. –les dijo Carmen antes de empezar.

Doctora –dijo Jake.

Preguntas al final –le repitió Carmen.

Si pero ..

Al final ..

Bella el gel esta frío recuerda

No pueden calentarlo –dijo mi papá.

No Sr. Swan, no podemos calentarlo –le dijo Carmen.

Cuando comenzó a verse algo en la pantalla todos dijeron

Wow,

es hermoso

se ve muy bonito

Carmen solo movió la cabeza, y les dijo:

Todavía ni siquiera he puesto el ultrasonido donde esta el bebe así que cállense. Les dijo riendo.

Ahora si ven esto que esta aquí, esto es el bebe –les dijo –mide 5 centímetros y 4 milímetros –pude ver la cara de Jake imaginado el tamaño. Ahora voy a medir otras partes así que sin interrumpir.

Verlos ahí contenido sus preguntas fue una escena tan divertida, que prácticamente tenia que morderme el labio muy fuerte para no reírme.

OK termine preguntas –dijo Carmen.

¿cómo sabe que es cada cosa? ¿por qué parece un haba? ¿cuándo va a parecer un bebe de verdad? ¿por qué todavía no se sabe que es?

Todo al mismo tiempo.

OK se que es cada cosa como dijiste Jake por que estudie y por que tengo casi veinticinco años dedicándome a esto, y ya no parece a una haba por favor vean aquí esta la cabeza los brazos las piernas, no se donde le ven forma de haba, ya parece un bebe. Y no Alice todavía no se puede saber que es por que no se forma esa parte, y no les pregunto a ustedes lo siguiente sino a Bella entienden -Bella alguna pregunta o duda.

No creo que ninguna –dije.

OK nos vemos el próximo mes y solo un acompañante, por favor.

Doctora –dijo Rose el otro ultrasonido ¿cuando va a ser?

Hasta los seis meses o antes si quiere Bella saber el sexo del bebe –dijo Carmen.

Antes contesto Alice –necesito empezar a comprar las cosas y voy atrasada.

Te aviso la próxima consulta, gracias Carmen. Le dije.

Ya casi ibamos de salida cuando Alice grito:

Ahhh! Doctora las fotos del renacuajo.

La doctora regaño a Alice por gritar y luego nos dios 6 copias del ultrasonido.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos todos a cenar. Llevamos a papá al aeropuerto y regresamos a casa.

Los dos siguientes meses fueron una locura, ya no vomitaba, pero seguía teniendo mucho sueño en el despacho estaba trabajando de tiempo completo por que estaba de vacaciones. Lo cual me daba un poco mas de solvencia económica. Además de que ya no pagábamos renta, por que el día que le dijimos a Rose que nos cobrara renta temimos Alicie, yo y el renacuajo por nuestras vidas. Después de mucho negociar acepto que pagáramos una parte de los servicios. En septiembre comenzaba mi ultimo semestre. Las terapia con Esme iba muy bien ya casi no tenia pesadillas ni brincaba cada vez que veía un rubio de cabello largo. Me dieron dos ataques de pánico. La primera vez a los dos meses del ataque un tipo rubio se me acerco en la calle y me pregunto la dirección, y el segundo cuando cumplí cuatro meses estaba sola en casa y juro que escuche a James gritar mi nombre, apenas alcance a llamar a Alice que llego en minutos. Pero digamos que quitando eso mi vida empezó a tomar un rumbo tranquilo. había empezado a trabajar en el perdón a Victoria y a mi madre.

A los seis meses el embarazo apenas se me notaba, la doctora Denalli decía que tenia una buena estructura ósea y que no era necesario estar como una pelota; ya sabíamos que el renacuajo sería un sapito es decir niño. Teníamos tres nombres finalistas Ethan, Nathaniel y Rydle.

Charlie había venido a visitarme varias veces, y ahora estaba aquí por que quería pasar el día de gracias con nosotros, me había traído una cantidad impresionante de regalos que sus compañeros de trabajo me mandaron.

Mi graduación y la de Alice serian con unos días de diferencia. Así que podríamos estar en las dos.

Pasamos Navidad y Año Nuevo en casa de Rose, ya que yo no podía viajar y Charlie no podía dejar Forks, hicimos una celebración vía Skype que felizmente ya había aprendido a usar Charlie.

Mi vientre ahora estaba mas abultado pero no tanto como pudiera estarlo prácticamente no había aumentado mucho de peso solo tenia siete kilos de mas. Lo único que no me gustaba era que había aumentado dos tallas de busto, y Jake siempre me decía que ojala se me quedaran así.

Cuando faltaban quince días para mi parto decidieron contratarme de planta en el despacho, ahora si oficialmente tendría un trabajo ya no como pasante sino de Abogada.

Mi contrato empezaría un mes después de dar a luz. Pero yo estaba feliz. Mi papá me estaba ayudando con los gastos y yo todavía tenia algo de dinero, Rose me compro una cuna hermosa, que podía hacerse cama después, Jake casi a diario llegaba con alguna cosa para el bebe, ropa, gorras, tenis, jeans, y sobre todo varios pañaleros con nombres de equipos deportivos, Alice se había encargado de comprar pañales y muchas cosas que el bebe usaría, yo prácticamente no había comprado casi nada para el bebe.

Los dolores del parto nos agarraron por sorpresa una madrugada, para ser mas exactos dos días antes de la fecha que había dado la doctora Denalli. Pero el parto fue muy rápido nunca imagine eso. Prácticamente los dolores empezaron a las 4 de la mañana y alas 6 de la mañana del 23 de enero, Ethan ya estaba con nosotros.

Papá llegaría ese día, en la tarde, Rose y Jake se fueron a trabajar y yo estaba sola con Alice,. La doctora Denalli me dijo que si todo seguía como estaba al otro día me daría el alta, a medio día Kathe, Irina y Laurent ya habían ido a visitarme, Esme me dijo que iría por la tarde.

Mi vida nunca había sido fácil, me tocaron momentos muy duros desde pequeña pero eso me enseño lo fuerte que podía ser, había aprendido a dejar el pasado atrás, a que solo me sirviera de aprendizaje. Ya no lo cargaba lo había dejado donde debía estar, atrás. Tenia un pequeño a quien cuidar, muchos amigos a quien amar y me reencontré con mi padre.

Tuve que dejar de ir a terapia con Esme, por que ahora éramos amigas. Así que ya no era ético que me siguiera atendiendo. Me recomendó un nuevo doctor era Marcus Blickman era un hombre muy agradable, a mi se figuraba como un santa Claus joven.

Lo único que lamentaba era que había tenido que romperle el corazón a Jake.

Tuve que hablar con el poco tiempo después de que nació Ethan, el insistía en esperarme en que en algún momento seriamos una familia, pero mi corazón me indicaba que Jake era un amigo no un amor, tal vez en otras circunstancias pudo ser el amor de mi vida pero ya no, primero necesitaba tiempo para sanarme y luego estaba segura que necesitaba otra cosa, a otra persona.

Jake necesitamos hablar -le dije

Bells yo no se si quiera hablar ..

Es mejor, yo necesito tiempo para sanarme, pero sobre todo, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, para mi eres un amigo, mis sentimientos cambiaron y créeme que no quiero lastimarte pero ya no puedo verte como una pareja ..

No digas eso Beis, yo te amo y te voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites, seremos una familia

No Jake tu tienes que seguir busca una chica que sienta algo mas que una gran amistad por ti, entenderé si ya no quieres ser mi amigo pero mi amistad es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

No Bella yo no quiero ser tu amigo, yo voy a esperarte voy a …

No Jake entiéndelo no quiero que me esperes quiero que sigas adelante.

Jake dejo de ir a casa de Rose por dos días, el tercero regreso con una pelota para Ethan, me pidió disculpas y retomamos la amistad aunque yo sabia que el seguía interesado en mi de otra forma.

La amistad con Esme trajo mas sorpresas a mi vida, conocí a uno de sus hijos a Emmett, tenia el cabellos casi de mi tono y era enorme, enseguida nos hicimos amigos, el era para mi el hermano que nunca tuve.

Y lo mejor era que el y Rose se gustaban por decirlo de alguna manera.

Ethan era un niño hermoso muy tranquilo prácticamente durmió toda la noche a partir de las semana seis de vida, era un niño sano y lleno de vida, en las mañanas lo dejaba en la guardería. Yo me iba a trabajar y a seguir con mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿como ven los ultrasonidos? Pobre Jake pero era necesario romperle el corazón.<strong>

**Déjenme saber que les pareció el capitulo. Si tienen teorías de como Edward y Bella se van a conocer. **

**gracias por sus favoritos, alerta y sus rr. **

Gracias a Ginegine, Sandra 32321, Tamara Cohen, Ashley Swan, LOLISGOF, Yolabertay, GirlPattinson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son la SM, yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Gracias a Eve, por ser mi hermana y mi beta, pero mas por ser mi hermana, y por aguantar toda la lata que le doy.**

**La semana pasada publique el ultimo Outtake de Victoria, que incluía el de James, ya que Victoria quería saber por que la había matado James. El otro era el capitulo numero 4, les aviso por si alguna no lo leyó pueda tener continuidad con este.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Caminando**

"_La felicidad no es el final del camino es la manera de andarlo"_

Han pasado ya un poco más de dos años desde el nacimiento de Ethan, él es un niño sano y travieso. Mi vida ha tomado una calma relativa. Seguíamos viviendo en casa de Rose.

Alice ahora es gerente de compras de la cadena de boutiques, donde había estado trabajando mientras estudiaba y era jodidamente buena, no solo había logrado posicionar a las tiendas como icono de moda, sino que además nos tenía siempre surtidas de ropa, por fin logró que me entrara el gusanito de la moda, me encantaba vestirme sexy pero sin exagerar, mi estilo era más recatado que el de Rose pero seguía siendo sexy. Rose ya era abogado senior en su despacho y tenía casos muy importantes a su cargo. Yo seguía en mi despacho amaba ser abogada y amaba mi trabajo.

Jake tenía novia, Leah, llevaban solo unos meses y se veían felices. Aunque yo no le caía nada bien a Leah, Jake me seguía viendo a veces como no debía verme.

Ben y Ángela se casaron el verano pasado, ahora estaban buscando tener un bebé.

Rose, Alice y Charlie eran los más consentidores con Ethan. Charlie viajaba cuando menos una vez cada dos meses a vernos, además de hablar diario por Skype.

Mi bebé era mi motivo para sonreír todas las mañanas, le encantaba jugar con Emmett, eran como dos niños jugando. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como su padre pero en todo lo demás es muy parecido a mí.

Rose y Alice eran las madrinas de Ethan. Y Jake amaba a Ethan pero últimamente trataba de alejarme un poco de él para que rehiciera su vida.

También conocí al esposo de Esme, un hombre guapísimo, Carlisle, era el pediatra de mi peque…

Emmett era genial, y adoraba a Ethan y a Rose, aunque ella lo hacía sufrir un poco, todavía no le decía ni sí, ni no a una relación con él. Pero yo sabía que Rose estaba enamorada de su oso, así era como ella le decía.

Al famoso Eddie todavía no lo conocíamos porque nunca tenía tiempo de ir a las reuniones que hacíamos. Al parecer algo entre Emmett y él no iba bien, así que después de la descripción de Tanya e imaginarme que estaba de malas con mi oso favorito no tenía muchas ganas de saber de él.

Habíamos creado una especie de familia, muchas veces los Cullen venían a casa y otras nosotros íbamos a la casa de ellos.

En mi carrera me iba muy bien no ganaba todos los casos, pero un ochenta y cinco por ciento de casos ganados era un record muy bueno.

La única cosa que me ponía mal era otro abogado, Edward Masen, tenía una especie de rivalidad, odio . . . porque lo odiaba más de lo que me encantaba o me encantaba más de lo que lo odiaba, ya no sabía, el realmente me confundía. El trabaja en el despacho donde están Rose y Jake. Edward es guapísimo y con solo una mirada podía ponerme de lo más cachonda, de hecho esa era una de las razones por lo cual lo odiaba y lo amaba.

En el primer juicio que nos enfrentamos quiso ligar conmigo pero era tan arrogante y pretencioso, que prefería quedarme con las ganas. Como si fuera el único hombre que me pone así, ¡sí! era el único. Desde mi violación no me había vuelto sentir atraída por ningún hombre excepto por él.

Nos habíamos enfrentado dieciséis veces, no es que las cuente pero qué más podía hacer. Yo había ganado seis casos, él seis y habíamos llegado a acuerdos extrajudiciales en los demás. Aunque últimamente ya no nos había tocado estar enfrentados no dejaba de encontrármelo en los juzgados. Siempre coqueteando con alguna chica ¿Por qué me fui a fijar en el hombre más mujeriego del mundo?

En la oficina últimamente las cosas estaban algo tensas, teníamos trabajo pero los gastos nos estaban superando. Gracias a Dios mis clientes eran varios, así que no estaba teniendo problemas financieros. Pero ya habían despedido a varios compañeros.

Un día teníamos una junta muy importante en el despacho, la información era secreta pero entre Ángela y yo habíamos logrado saber que era para informarnos de una fusión, aunque el despacho era bueno seguía siendo pequeño y con la crisis se necesitaban más entradas, eso me tenía algo preocupada. Dado que por lo regular en las fusiones se pierden empleos.

-OK -nos dijo nuestro jefe, Harry Pearsons –como saben la crisis nos está pegando a todos y nosotros no somos la excepción para poder seguir adelante tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas, vamos a fusionarnos con la firma MVC & Associates. Desgraciadamente esto traerá un recorte de personal inicial y otro a los pocos meses, dejaremos de ser Pearson&Harris para ser MCV&asociados, de parte de nuestro lado no haremos recorte inicial, justificaremos el recorte con los últimos despidos, les pido todo su apoyo para la nueva etapa que vamos a comenzar en tres días, es decir el lunes próximo iniciaremos a trabajar en las oficinas de ellos, mañana tenemos que dejar limpias estas para poder entregarlas. Agradezco su comprensión y si alguien está inconforme lo espero en la oficina para hablar.

Cuando terminó de hablar Ángela, Ben y yo nos mirábamos.

-Wow… nunca pensé que nos fusionaríamos con el despacho de Rose y Jake –dijo Ben.

-Sí pero es bueno tener amigos a donde vas –dijo Ang con una sonrisa.

-O enemigos –dije yo nadie sabía de mi amor-odio por Masen.

-No tienes enemigos, tienes rivales y además no entiendo por qué sufres, estaremos con Rose y Jake, solo espero ese maldito memorándum para ver cómo vamos a trabajar, ¿respetaran que aquí ya soy abogado senior? –dijo Ben preocupado.

-Amor no te pongas así, espera a que llegue la información y lo sabrás, no saques conclusiones adelantadas –le dijo Ang mientras lo besaba.

A veces sentía un poco de celos con Ang y Ben, yo quería un amor que venciera todo, lastima tendría que seguir sufriendo con mi idiota favorito.

Ese día llegué a casa después de recoger a Ethan de la guardería. Avisé que el viernes sería su último día, porque me cambiaba de trabajo y necesitaba una más cerca, la chica que dirigía la guardería me recomendó otra. Decidí ir a ver la otra guardería de una vez, no perdía nada y tenía tiempo.

La guardería era buena, aunque era un poco más cara que donde estaba Ethan, solo esperaba que mis ingresos no se vieran mermados con la fusión. Así que inscribí de una vez a mi sapito en la guardería.

Cuando llegue a casa con Ethan dormido en mis brazos Rose me abrazó y me dijo, no me dijo, me gritó:

-Belli, Belli vamos a ser compañeras, pedí que a ti y a Ang los pusieran en mi equipo o en el de Jake, no tienes de que preocuparte. Pero no creas que por ser tu amiga vas a llegar tarde o algo, no señorita la necesito al cien.

-Gracias Rose, cuidado con Ethan que está dormido –le dije -sabes que a mí también me gusta pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa, tuve que ir a ver otra guardería, es algo más cara pero me gustó.

-Podemos irnos juntas y dejar a Ethan antes de entrar y ya sea tú, Jake o yo recogerlo y traerlo a casa, ve el lado amable.

-Jake y Masen me preocupan, sabes que últimamente la relación entre Jake y yo no anda muy bien. Y en cuanto a Masen solo espero que no me haga la vida imposible.

-No te preocupes, habla con Jake el domingo en casa de Esme o llámalo y habla con él. –Se quedo pensando, frunció el seño y me dijo – ¿Sabes qué? no hables con Jake si en dos años no ha entendido menos en dos días, deja que las cosas fluyan y en cuanto a Masen, perro que ladra no muerde, ignóralo.

-Y hablando del domingo en casa de Esme ¿por fin vas a dejar de hacer sufrir a mi osito preferido?

-No y si Bells, la verdad me gusta esta forma de ser todo y no ser nada –me miró –no te cansas de tener a Ethan en los brazos, además no quiero que escuche mis cosas vamos a acostarlo y seguimos platicando.

-No, de hecho tengo que despertarlo, sino no va a dormir además que no ha cenado. Le dije a Rose –pero en cuanto se duerma con unas coca colas podemos platicar un rato te parece.

-Sí, necesito platicar con alguien –me dijo.

-Ya llegué familia –gritó Alice y Ethan se despertó.

-Mami teno ambe de leche –me dijo mi niño hermoso.

-Si peque pero necesito que aparte de la leche te comas un poco de cereal o de avena ¿qué prefieres?- Ethan señalo el cereal de chocolate- No corazón cereal de chocolate en la noche no podemos comer, mejor una avena de durazno ¿sí? anda pequeño - le decía mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita.

-Hola sapito hermoso –le dijo Alice a Ethan desde peque le puso el apodo y a él le encantaba, de hecho le gustaban mucho las ranas, tenía varios peluches de ranas cortesía de Alice y Charlie en su mayoría. -¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Ti Ali -le dijo sonriéndole y después le empezó a contar su día a su manera.

-Name name plum maeta io –le dijo y todas nos miramos. Rose dijo:

-La primera que adivine gana, ahora si no entendí nada.

Alice vio fijamente a Ethan y le dijo: -otra vez cariño pero más despacito por favor.

Entonces Ethan habló más bajito: NAme name plum maeta io y yo coio coio

-No corazón habla más fuerte pero menos rápido –le dijo Alice mientras yo reía divertida y le preparaba su avena.

Name name plum maeta io y yo coio coio –le dijo más fuerte e igual de rápido.

Me doy –dijo Alice hacia donde yo estaba –En serio sapito que bueno voy a quitarme los zapatos y regreso, oye no me diste mi beso de bienvenida.

Ethan le dio un beso y ella subió a cambiarse los zapatos.

-¿Qué dijo?- Me preguntó Rose.

-Creo que dijo: mi amigo Jaime se cayó, la maestra se río y el corrió y corrió o eso espero – le dije antes de reír.

-Yo creo que este sapito habla chino o ruso por que no le entendemos casi nada.

-No. Él habla bien, dice varias palabras claramente –dije yo defendiendo a mi peque.

-Ay la mamá oso salió a defender a su osito, calma solo lo dije en broma.

Tocaron el timbre y Rose sonrío de oreja a oreja y me dijo:

-Debe de ser Emmett me dijo que vendría con pizza pero ábrele tú me dijo quitándome la cuchara con la que le daba la avena a mi peque, yo termino.

Moví mi cabeza y sonreí mientras salía de la cocina.

-Hola ¡Oso hermoso! -Le dije a Emmett. En verdad lo quería como a un hermano, con él me sentía protegida.

-Hola pequeña mamá osa –me dijo mientras me daba un gran abrazo.

-Emmett quiero que mi hijo tenga madre un rato, me vas a asfixiar –le dije.

-No aguantas nada Bella. Y entonces gritó: -¿dónde está mi sapito preferido?

No. Yo sabía que Ethan ya no comería gracias a la llegada de Emmett, entonces escuché como se caía el plato y Rose maldecía.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Dijo Rose.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Rose estaba bañada con avena y Ethan estaba peor.

-Rose no sé como logras esto, no fueron ni cinco minutos –le dije.

-Es que mi Rose es buena en todo –le dijo dándole un beso y Ethan aplaudió.

Ese es mi sapito le dijo sacándolo de la silla alta y abrazándolo.

-Met met -dijo Ethan y luego tronó un beso

-Así que quieres un beso -dijo Emmett.

-No Ouse oto eso –le dijo

-Ni modo Rose Ethan quiere que te de otro beso -y le dio otro beso, Ethan se reía y aplaudía más fuerte cada vez que Rose y Emmett se besaban.

-¡Oigan ya basta! –Les dije –y tú jovencito nada de besos hasta que acabes el doctorado.

Emmett sacó un pedazo de pizza y empezó a comérselo.

- Quelo –Dijo Ethan y señalaba la pizza.

-Mamó quelo eso - volvió a decir.

Emmett quería darle, yo no estaba segura.

-¿Y si le hace daño?

-Fácil, salgamos de dudas –sacó el teléfono y le marcó a su papá

-Papá ¿Ethan puede comer pizza? Ahhh, si… hola, OK. Está bien –dijo y luego colgó. Que solo un pedazo pequeño y veamos cómo reacciona. -Dijo mientras le metía un cacho en la boca a Ethan.

Ethan casi se acabó un pedazo de pizza, así que decidí que ya era hora bañarlo y dormirlo.

Ese día ya no pude platicar con Rose por que cuando bajamos Alice y yo a la cocina prácticamente tuvimos show de sexo en vivo, solo cogimos un par de rebanas de pizza y dos coca colas y salimos corriendo a la recamara de Alice.

-A veces creo que nunca voy a encontrar al hombre de mi vida –me dijo Alice muy triste. Cada vez que conozco a uno pienso: ¡este es el hombre de mi vida y nada! ¿Crees qué algún día conozca a mi príncipe azul?

-Eso espero, yo también quiero un príncipe, no mejor un hombre que me acepte con todo y niño y con todo mi pasado -Le dije mientras en mi mente veía al idiota con su sonrisa moja bragas.

-Sí, ¿salgamos a bailar mañana en la noche?- Me dijo Alice parándose de un salto de la alfombra donde estábamos acostadas.

-No, Alice tú sabes que entre semana casi no estoy con Ethan, así que quiero estar el mayor tiempo que pueda con él este fin de semana.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos –me decía Alice mientras me jalaba de las manos.

-No Alice y luego a bailar, no, no, no, mejor vamos al centro comercial un rato compramos unos helados y compro zapatos para Ethan que no sé que hace con los zapatos que no le duran.

-Sí, vamos vi una tienda nueva y quiero ir a darme una vuelta para ver que tiene la competencia. No es que yo ame ir de compras, no, solo necesito comparar -me decía Alice con un brillo en los ojos.

-Alice te dejo tengo que bañarme y dejar lista la ropa para mañana de Ethan y mía –le dije mientras me paraba y salía de su habitación.

Esperaba que el show ya hubiera terminado o lo hubiera llevado a la recamara de Rose porque mi cuarto estaba en la planta baja. No escuché ruidos así que agradecí al cielo por ello y bajé.

Miré a mi hijo dormido y pensé, dos años, Ethan era un ángel en mi vida, todavía de vez en cuando me daba un poco de depresión, pero ahora gracias al doctor sabía que hacer, salía a caminar, jugaba con mi hijo y buscaba el lado positivo a las cosas. Decidí usar el pasado como peldaños para subir, entendí que Victoria enfermó de celos y que no supo desprenderse de... de él a tiempo, todavía me costaba decir su nombre. Me daba miedo depender de un hombre, algo que tenía que trabajar y mientras pensaba eso y mis pendientes del otro día me quedé dormida.

El viernes pasó como un día lleno de trabajo, poniendo todo en cajas y etiquetando todo, lo único bueno es que ni Ángela ni yo teníamos que ir ese día a los juzgados.

-Deberían de darnos un bono por trabajar en la mudanza –me dijo Ang.

-Sí, ya verás tu bono ¿con quién crees que nos toque trabajar? espero que sea con Rose, no creo aguantar si Jake se pone pesado con eso de ser mi pareja, yo pensé que con Leah se le iba a olvidar, pero no. Todavía me lanza muchas indirectas muy directas, es por eso que Leah me quiere ahorcar cada vez que me ve ¿has visto los ojos que me hecha?

-El otro día fuimos a cenar con ellos como parejas –dijo como disculpándose –y cuando dije algo de ti, puso una cara de estar oliendo caca. Esa chica te odia y sabes son tan parecidas podrían ser muy buenas amigas.

Y así entre chistes y chismes pasamos la tarde terminado de embalar todas nuestras cosas.

Cuando vi el reloj eran casi las seis, me despedí y llegué por mi pequeño.

-Hola ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?- Le dije cuando lo vi.

-Mien tabaje y dibuje –le di un beso en su cabeza. Y le dije:

-Amor despídete de tus maestras, mil gracias Miss Paty y Miss Anne les dije –las vamos a extrañar.

Ethan les decía bye, bye y movía su manita.

Recordé el primer día que llevamos a Ethan a la guardería, fuimos a dejarlo Rose, Alice, Ang, Jake y Charlie; Ethan tenía un poco más de un mes cuando regresé a trabajar, Charlie pidió permiso para faltar un par de días, Rose y Alice lloraban y decían que era muy pequeño para quedarse. Jake y Charlie decían que debía quedarme más tiempo cuidándolo en casa. Y Ang era la única que me apoyaba había pasado dos semanas discutiendo con papá que quería que me dedicara a cuidar a Ethan no quería que regresara a trabajar. Y en ese momento de estar entregando a mi peque las lágrimas no paraban y casi estuve a punto de tomarle a Charlie la palabra. Realmente me dolía dejar a mi pequeñito ahí con gente extraña.

Pero pasado era pasado así que a concentrarnos en el presente. Llegué a casa con Ethan. Alice tardaba en llegar y Rose me había mandado mensaje que se quedaría con Emmett.

Peque estamos solos tú y yo ¿listo para divertirte? -Le dije.

-Siii -respondió él saltando un poquito.

-Ya no voy a dejar que Alice te cuide, saltas como ella.

-Mami me las uno cocolatito po favo me pote mien en la cuela –me dijo mi peque mientras ponía ojitos tiernos.

-Claro, porque es viernes y te portaste muy bien. Ven vamos al cuarto -Le dije y saqué de un cajón un chocolate y se lo di -Pero comételo aquí porque no podemos ensuciar nada de la tía Rose.

Como soñaba con comprarme una casita o un departamento, ya tenía una parte pero todavía no aplicaba para un crédito y menos con la fusión encima.

-Ven pongamos una lavadora de ropa -Le dije mientras tomaba el canasto de la ropa sucia y nos dirigíamos al cuarto de lavado.

Escuché el teléfono pero deje que cayera la contestadora, no escuché el mensaje porque estaba algo lejos, terminé de lavar mi ropa y la de Ethan que no era mucha, y como había llegado la hora de la cena empecé a pensar que podría hacer.

Vi a Ethan que estaba jugando con unos coches que le dio Emmett.

-Runnn runnn runn -Decía Ethan mientras ponía el cochecito en el piso y hacia como que corría.

-Ethan vas a arreglar coches como tu tío Emmett -Le dije

-Si io moy a alegar lo choches sii –me dijo.

-Hay cosa, se dice voy

-Moy

-A arreglar

-A legar

-Coches

-choches

Me encantaba estar con mi peque, le di de cenar un poco de pollo con verduras y yo cené lo mismo. Y nos fuimos a acostar temprano.

Al otro día sentí una mirada y abrí los ojos, Alice ya tenía vestido a Ethan y estaban viéndome.

-Déjenme dormir, respeten a esta mamá cansada –les dije adormilada.

-Bella ¿por qué no quieres comer pollito con verdura?- Me preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué? No sé ¿por qué lo dices? –le dije.

-Tu lijiste mami -Me dijo Ethan.

¡Ay no otra vez se están burlando de lo que hablo dormida!

-Es que ayer eso comí, yo creo que por eso, voy a bañarme y desayunamos -Les dije

-Ya le di leche a Ethan –me dijo Alice

Iba a decirle gracias, cuando Ethan dijo:

Co mucho cocolate -Y miró a Alice.

-Sapo no quedamos que ese iba a ser nuestro secreto.

Alice –le dije enderezándome -no le des mucho chocolate luego no hay quien lo aguante.

-Pero hoy va a estar con la tía Alice ¿verdad sapo? -Le dijo y salieron.

Me bañé y me puse unos jeans una camiseta básica. Un suéter ligero y unos flats.

Entre Alice y yo picamos fruta e hicimos unos huevos para desayunar. Me encanta pasar tiempo con mis amigas y mi peque.

-Alice no le des sandía, la ultima vez le dolió la pancita –le dije al ver que le iba a dar un cacho de sandía.

-Lo siento sapo ya no me acordaba –le dijo mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Mejor plátano o pera –le dije enseñándole dos cachos de esas frutas.

-Eta dijo -señalando la pera.

Después de desayunar limpiamos la cocina y nos fuimos a comprarle zapatos al sapo.

Salimos de la zapatería no solo con los zapatos de Ethan, sino con dos pares más de huaraches para Ethan, Alice dijo que ya venía el verano y no pude evitar comprarlos. Así como unos zapatos para mí y tres para Alice.

Después de que Alice revisara todas las tiendas por fin regresamos a casa.

Tanto Ethan como caímos dormimos como piedras. Al otro día llegamos a casa de Esme en el coche de Rose.

-Hola sapo -le dijo Esme a Ethan cuando lo vio.

-Hola Meme –le dijo Ethan.

E inmediatamente cambió mis brazos por los de Esme.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! me iba a aburrir con puro hombre. Jake y Emmett están apostando algo de deportes y Carlisle está con ellos.

En cuando Emmett vio a Rose sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Pero si ya llegaron las Reinas de la casa, pero que cosa tan fea trajeron parece un sapo –dijo Emmett.

-No feo –le dijo Ethan haciendo un puchero.

-A pero si es mi amigo Ethan, perdón te confundí con un sapo –le dijo Emmett mientras los cargaba.

-Met tu uno sesito a Ouse -Le dijo mientras tronaba un beso.

-Ni modo princesa, lo que el sapo pide el sapo obtiene –le dijo a Rose antes de darle un beso.

Y otra vez Ethan aplaudía y reía con cada beso. Entonces Jake me besó y Ethan gritó:

-Nooo Jak no sesito a mami –le dijo enojado.

-Vez hasta el niño sabe -le dije molesta a Jake –tú tienes novia entiende, Jake compórtate.

-Perdón, perdón ya no le voy a dar sesitos a tu mamá ¿está bien? -Le dijo Jake a Ethan

-No mamá io sesitos –le dijo mientras se echaba hacia mí y me daba un besito o sesito como él decía.

El domingo siguió ya sin ninguna novedad, parecía que por fin Jake entendía que entre él y yo no había nada.

Casi al final del día dijo Esme:

-Es una lástima, quería que Bella, Alice y Ethan conocieran a Edward pero no volvió a venir, ni modo él se lo pierde.

Ese día en la noche preparé las 5 mochilas para cada día de guardería, se me hacía más fácil arreglar 5 mochilas el domingo que una diaria. Dormí a Ethan y yo intenté dormir pensando en que al otro día mi lugar de trabajo sería otro. Y lo peor o lo mejor en el mismo lugar que Masen.

Al otro día desperté más temprano, vestí a Ethan y me vestí yo, me puse una falda morada con una blusa lila un saco de color morado también y unos zapatos negros altos de tacón.

Dejar a Ethan en una nueva guardería casi me costó el mismo trabajo que dejarlo la primera vez, le dejé mi celular en caso de emergencia a la Miss encargada de mi peque

-Adiós sapo -Le dijo Rose

-Alios tia Ouse

-Adiós peque en un rato regreso por ti –le dije con los ojos llenos de agua.

-Mami ete luga no me guta, io moy con ti –me dijo y a mí se me partía el corazón.

-No Ethan -le dije bajándome a su nivel y viéndolo a los ojos –no puedes ir con mami, tengo que trabajar en un lugar nuevo y no puedo llevarte. Pero mira aquí hay muchos juguetes y muchos niños con los que puedes jugar, no te pongas triste –le dije al ver su carita triste -te prometo que te compro un helado de chocolate cuando salgas ¿está bien?

-Si -dijo alegre y la miss se lo llevó a jugar.

-¡ay! Rose te juro que se me parte el corazón, en la otra guardería ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aquí es volver a empezar, quiero llorar.

-No chille, aguántese –me dijo Rose bromeando.-que se le corre el rímel

-No te apures y me puse contra agua. –le dije mientras llegábamos.

-Oye creo que caminando no se hacen más de cinco minutos a la guardería. Está realmente cerca, voy a tratar de ir a verlo en un rato ¿crees que pueda?

-Mientras no interfiera con tu trabajo, no creo que se enojen –me dijo alzando los hombros.

-Bueno lista o no allá voy, -le dije mientras salía del coche.

-No exageres, estás como Ethan en la nueva guardería.

Estaba entrando a mis nuevas oficinas, nosotros nos mudamos al edificio de MCV, ya que era un edificio más grande y estaba más cerca de los juzgados.

Cuando llegué una chica rubia, creo que se llamaba Jane, era la mano derecha de uno de los socios fundadores, me recibió con un memorándum en donde me indicaban mi oficina y mis nuevos compañeros de equipo. Espera leí bien equipo. No odiaba trabajar en equipo me gustaba más trabajar sola, podía hacer las cosas a mi manera, no, pero eso no era lo peor el estúpido de Masen era el líder de mi equipo, yo solo sería una abogada más de un equipo de tres.

-Bella ¿por qué esa cara?- Me preguntó Rose.

-Lee. –le pase el memorándum.

-Te tocó en el equipo de el "idiota Masen" yo te pedí en mi equipo, déjame ver si puedo cambiarte conmigo o con Jake, tendré que cobrar algunos favores…

-Por favor Rose imagínate la tortura, no solo mental, sino tu sabes cómo me pone…. Ah lo odio. ¡Qué hice en mi otra vida para merecer todo esto! - Le decía a Rose lo más bajito que podía.

-Bueno amiga esa de allá es mi oficina, llámame o ve a verme si algo pasa o si quieres platicar. -Me dijo antes de ir hacia su oficina.

-Bella – me gritó Ang.

-Me tocó con Jake puedes creerlo, a ti te tocó con Rose….

Cuando vio mi cara me preguntó: -¿con quién te tocó?

-Con el idiota de Masen pero Rose va a ver si puede cambiarme con ella…..-estaba diciéndole a Ang, cuando lo oí.

-No, no, no, empezamos mal, muy mal Isabella, que no te enseñaron a no hablar mal de tu jefe – me dijo con su hermosa voz.

-Masen y a ti nadie te enseñó a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, lo siento olvidé que te gusta jugar a robar información.

-Señorita… dijo mientras veía a Ang.

-Señora Cheney y ya me iba. Adiós nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo Bella. -Me dijo Ángela casi corriendo.

-Cobarde -susurré.

-Por lo que me informaron ahora vas a trabajar para mí ¿o no? Swan, ahora vas a tener que rendirme cuentas – me dijo el idiota mientras me daba una sonrisa de esas que me hacían mojar.

-Nop, vamos a trabajar juntos que es diferente, no voy a trabajar para ti, solo te pusieron de líder porque estás más viejito pero nada más, no porque seas mejor. O tal vez porque te acostaste con alguien para que te dieran…

Le decía mientras caminábamos hacia la oficina, cuando de repente él me tomó del brazo y me dijo al oído:

–A la que le gustaría que le dieran es a ti, me imagino que por eso tienes ese carácter, porque no te dan duro ¿Cierto Swan?

Y caminó más rápido, dejándome atrás, maldito Masen, no tenía ni diez minutos en la oficina y ya tenía las bragas muy mojadas. Odiaba que me hablara en ese tono y en el oído, bueno me encantaba pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

Llegué a la oficina y conocí al otro chico que iba a trabajar con nosotros se llamaba Erick y era realmente joven, según me dijo todavía estaba estudiando, gracias a Dios la hora del almuerzo llegó sin ningún otro altercado, habíamos revisado algunos de los casos que teníamos, los de mayor urgencia relevancia ya estaban terminados y estábamos a la mitad de uno cuando sonó mi celular.

-Bueno, si soy yo. ¡Que! si claro estoy ahí en diez minutos máximo, gracias.

-Masen me tengo que ir – le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas -Regreso en dos horas cuando mucho.

-Espérate. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué te hablo algún amante o necesitan…?

-Púdrete Masen, voy a buscar a Ethan – le contesté.

Pasé a avisarle a Rose, ella me ofreció su coche, pero a esta hora llegaría más rápido corriendo.

-Gracias, Rose creo que iré corriendo y te marco cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya apareció Edward, que tal ¿les gusto? el pobre se quedo intrigado con quien es Ethan. Pronto lo sabra. <strong>

**No se olviden de dejarme su review.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos y Alertas, mil gracias por sus reviews me hacen el día con ellos.**

**Gracias a Abigail Cullen Masen, Analia Swan, Andreita Correa, Anekka, Ashleyswan, Beastyle, Covaric, Estteffani Cullen-Sawan, Ginegine, GirlPattison, Isaag29, L'amepervertieDyane, LittlexPaulaa, Lurix, Monikcullen009, MonZe Pedroza, Regina G Patzz, Riku Harada31, Sandra32321, Syl Cullen, Tamara Cohen, TaniaMalfoyFelton, Tatiana R, Teky, Tere Cullen, TprEtincelle, VELSOFIA, YhophyWC, Yolabertay y Zoalecita.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM, yo solo los tomo prestados para contarles mi historia.**

**Gracias a Eve, mi hermanita, y mi beta que siempre me da las palabras exactas para sentirme mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

**Un sapito en la oficina**

_"El niño conoce instintivamente a su amigo y a su enemigo." __Walter Scout_

Cuando llegué a la guardería Ethan estaba en un rincón llorando.

-¿Qué paso?- Le pregunté a la encargada, Miss Polly.

-Un niño más grande empujó a Ethan sin querer en un juego, pero no podemos calmarlo como es su primer día todavía no nos tiene confianza. Siento molestarla en su trabajo.

-Está bien, mi hijo esta primero que todo. Y fui hacia donde estaba Ethan, otra miss de la que no recuerdo su nombre estaba tratando de convencerlo para que fueran a jugar.

-Ethan, amor soy mami ¿qué pasó?- Ethan alzó su carita y corrió a abrazarme y en su lenguaje trató de explicarme que otro niño lo había empujado.

-Corazón, ¿te duele algo o te lastimaste?- Me indicó que no con su cabecita. Entonces ¿por qué no seguiste jugando? sabes que no tienes que ponerte así.

-Te estanaba mamita – me dijo.

-Corazón yo también te extraño pero tú sabes que mami tiene que trabajar para poder comprar cosas como la comida la ropa…

-No lopa ti Ali, omida ti Met – me dijo.

Quería reírme, él sabia que la ropa la compraba su tía Alice y su tío Emmett siempre llegaba con comida.

-Si amor, mira regresa a jugar con tus amigos yo voy a trabajar y en la noche platicamos ¿está bien?

-Noo, yo con ti – me dijo y me abrazó.

Mi corazón se hizo chiquito, sentía una opresión en el pecho. En la otra firma ellos sabían de Ethan pero en esta las cosas eran diferentes, todavía no sabía que tan estrictos serían con esto.

Saqué el celular y le marqué a Rose pero no me contestó, intenté con Jake pero tampoco me contestó.

Ni modo tendría que averiguarlo en la práctica.

-Miss Polly, creo que me voy a llevar a Ethan ¿está bien?

-Si claro y mañana lo esperamos, no se preocupe ya hablamos con el otro niño y fue un accidente, no volverá a pasar.

-Gracias, eso espero, Ethan no es así pero es su primer día y creo que está nervioso.

-No se preocupe señora, al contrario le debemos una disculpa de nuestra parte, la enfermera revisó a Ethan, él no tiene nada afortunadamente.

Solo pude darle una pequeña mueca simulando una sonrisa, tomé las cosas de Ethan y comencé a caminar.

-Mami –me dijo

-¿Qué paso sapito?

-No me guta ahí. –me dijo señalando la guardería.

-Sapito es un lugar bonito ¿por qué no te gusta?

-No ta Name -Me dijo muy serio.

-Sapito pero vas a hacer nuevos amigos, ya verás.

-No mami io name - Y tronó un beso.

-Sé que quieres a tu amigo pero ya no podías ir a la otra guardería, a mami la cambiaron de trabajo. Así que necesito que estés calladito en lo que mami trabaja ¿OK?

-Si yo sshh –me dijo poniéndose la mano en la boca y no solo el dedo como se acostumbra.

Al llegar a la oficina la recepcionista no estaba, por lo que pase corriendo hasta llegar a la oficina, fue suerte que no hubiera nadie, dejé la mochila y la pañalera debajo de mi escritorio y le dije a Ethan:

-Amor, necesito que estés calladito sin hacer mucho ruido, ten tus juguetes. Le extendí una cobija debajo de mi escritorio.

Estaba concentrada en encontrarle la solución a un caso cuando lo escuché.

-¡Miren pero si es la señorita me vale madre mi trabajo! ¡Voy a revolcarme con mi novio! – me dijo el idiota.

-Masen tuve una emergencia pero ya regresé no salí a almorzar, tómame el tiempo de ahí.

Él iba a contestarme algo cuando Erick entró.

-Señor ya tengo las copias de los archivos que necesitaba.

-Gracias Erick –me tendió un juego de copias y me dijo- Es del caso Mortens versus Mortens, tenemos mañana una junta aquí en la firma con el abogado de la señora Mortens para ver si podemos ponernos de acuerdo con la custodia del niño y el perro. Erick consigue los datos que te pedí -Erick salió de la oficina inmediatamente.

Comencé a leer el caso ya que no estaba familiarizada con el cuando escuché.

-Mami, mami…

-Masen levantó la cara y me dijo en un tono travieso –mami, mejor dime papi.

-Mami mami quelo juito, mami…

-Swan ¿qué está pasando?- Me preguntó.

Estaba roja, lo sabía sin siquiera verme en un espejo. Traté de respirar profundo cuando volví a escuchar

-Mami quelo jiuto.

-Masen te presento a mi hijo Ethan – le dije mientras me agachaba y cargaba a Ethan. -Ethan di hola.

Un tímido Hola se escuchó.

La cara de Masen no tenía precio después de un minuto puso su cara de idiota y me dijo:

-Swan que calladito te lo tenias.

Agarró a mi pequeño y le dijo: -hola amigo ¿qué se siente tener una mamá tan odiosa?

Curiosamente Ethan estaba encantado con él.

-Masen deja a mi hijo y no tiene una mamá odiosa- le dije mientras le extendía los brazos a Ethan pero él se abrazó más a Masen. Traidor.

-Isabella sabes que tienes que avisar para traer a tu hijo a la firma, solo está permitido en caso de emergencia, ¿lo sabes?

-Fue una emergencia -dije antes de tomar aire –Ethan entró a una nueva guardería y otro niño lo empujó y no dejaba de llorar, sé que no es correcto pero no tenía a quien dejárselo, por lo regular me ayudan Rose o Jake, pero también están trabajando. - Dije todo tan rápido que solo se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Está bien, a mi me encantan los niños –me dijo después de unos minutos -pero que no se te haga costumbre.

Y se salió con Ethan, no sin antes decirme que leyera el caso y que regresaría a ver qué estrategias se me ocurrían, él y su nuevo amigo irían por un juguito.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Rose llegó a mi oficina como un huracán.

-Bella ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué "el idiota" trae a Ethan?

-Parece ser que Ethan hizo un nuevo amigo. Lo traje de la guardería, y a él le cayó bien Masen.

-Tendré una plática muy seria con Ethan –me dijo Rose riéndose- no puede unirse al enemigo. Cualquier cosa hoy me voy a las cuatro o cinco, todo depende de una información que espero ¿si quieres me llevo a Ethan?

-Yo creo que si Rose, este caso está más complicado de lo que creí, pelean más por la custodia del perro que del hijo y todavía me falta ver unos casos míos.

Estaba muy entretenida leyendo el caso cuando escuche.

-Entonces amigo, tú crees que debamos perdonar a tu mamá que se fuera sin avisar…

-Masen si te avise y regresé en menos de media hora, tómalo como si hubiera salido a almorzar. ¿Ok?

-No sé, todo depende de mi amigo ¿qué edad tiene?

-Tiene dos años y dos meses.

-Tengo una pregunta del caso ¿la señora Mortens está peleando para tener la custodia del perro y a cambio le da la custodia del hijo al esposo?

-Sip, así es – me dijo mientras seguía divertido jugando con Ethan.

-Y el ex tampoco quiere hacerse cargo del hijo.

-No exactamente, el señor Mortens viaja constantemente y no puede hacerse responsable del niño.

-Y quien defiende al niño de tan espantosas padres ¿por qué no les planteamos la opción que manden al niño algún buen internado?

-Creo que esa sería una solución la plantearemos mañana en la reunión, si eres buena Swan, haces bonitos niños y de repente te gira la ardilla.

-Oye, que te pasa soy brillante, he perdido muy pocos casos y solo por que el otro abogado era muy tramposo, tal vez lo conozcas tiene la misma cara de idiota que tú.

Al escuchar idiota, Masen le tapó las orejas a Ethan.

-¡Oye! hay niños presentes, me cae bien tu peque y el papá ¿convive con él?

-No mi peque no tiene papá- contesté sin poder ocultar la tristeza en mi voz.

-Eso es malo todos los niños tienen que tener una figura paterna.

-El convive con Jake, Ben y su favorito Emmet, espero que eso ayude.

Ethan dijo: -Met Met –tronó un beso – a ti Ouse.

-Espera con él –articuló con la boca sin decir la palabra -IDIOTA de Black, que mala figura paterna y al tal Ben no lo conozco mucho, y Emmett pues es casi de la misma edad mental –suspiro y dijo -bueno eso solo me deja una opción.

Se sentó a Ethan en las piernas de modo que quedaran cara a cara y le dijo:

-Amigo en vista que tus figuras paternas no cumplen con todos los requisitos yo Edward Anthony Cullen, te voy a ayudar cuando necesites un consejo de chicas o cómo hacer que tu mamá no descubra algo, tienes la puerta de mi casa abierta siempre.

-Oye mi hijo no necesita de tus porquerías y… ¿por qué dijiste Edward Anthony Cullen?, ¿qué no te apellidas Masen?

-No exactamente digamos que Masen era el apellido de mi abuela y yo lo utilicé aclaro legalmente para ejercer, en la vida privada soy Edward A. Cullen…

-Ya sé quién eres, tú eres Eddie, el Eddie de Tanya, el hijo de Esme y hermano de Emmet o ¿me equivoco? –le dije brincando de la silla.

-¿Tú de que conoces a Tanya y a mi mamá? ¿Y a Emmet? No me digas Eddie, lo detesto.

-Digamos que fui paciente de tu mamá y ahora somos amigas.

- Y tú eres la famosa amiga que quería que conociera ¿no?

-Supongo que el mundo es un pañuelo. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Tú el peque de Esme.

-Lo siento, pero solo de pensar en una reunión familiar en este momento me da nauseas, con Emmett y su súper novia cachonda buenísima, arg, no paso gracias.

-¿no sabes de quién está enamorado Emmett?

-La verdad es que no y no me interesa, el que viva su vida a su manera y yo voy a vivir la mía como se me antoje, a caso… tú sabes, si tú lo conoces debes saberlo – y esa no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Si tú sabes, ¿por favor dime que no eres tú?

-No claro que no soy yo pero si sé

En ese momento entró Erick y nos preguntó:

-Voy a salir por un sándwich ¿quieren algo?

-Me puedes traer uno de pavo y una coca por favor Erick. Y un jugo de manzana.

-A mi tráeme lo mismo. Le dijo mientras le daba un billete te 20 dólares y tu cómprate lo mismo por ser el primer día yo invito.

Erick salió y entonces aproveché para decirle:

-Wow, Masen que bárbaro, quien te viera. ¡Tan dadivoso!

-No te aproveches de que me cae bien tu peque que si no, no te invitaba ni agua.

-Idiota- dije bajito.

En ese momento entró Jake

-Hola Bells, me dijeron ¿qué tenias aquí a Ethan?

-Sip, tuve que ir por él a la guardería - Le dije señalándole con la cabeza hacia Edward que todavía tenía a Ethan.

-Yo, solo voy a una reunión de máximo una hora si quieres me lo llevo cuando acabe.

-Tranquilo Black que no ves que mi amigo y yo nos estamos divirtiendo y él no se quiere ir tan rápido. ¿Verdad que no campeón? –le dijo.

Y Ethan soltó la carcajada.

-Además tú tienes novia, no vas a ir a ver a tu novia con mi amigo, sabe Dios qué porquerías tendría que ver.

-Mira, Masen ese niño es una parte muy importante en mi vida si te atreves a hacerle daño juro que te mataré - Le dijo Jake con mucho enojo en sus ojos.

-Jake no digas eso enfrente de Ethan, y además no vas a matar a Masen porque entonces Esme se pondría triste

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Esme con este? - Dijo con desprecio.

-Este es el famoso Eddie de Tanya, el hijo de Esme.

-Tú ¿hijo de Esme? Ella es encantadora y tú un cabrón.- le dijo a Masen.

-Pero si tú eres un perro….

La situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa y mi peque estaba en medio de aquellos dos hombres que prácticamente estaban uno contra el otro.

-Basta, van a asustar a Ethan. Ven con mami – le dije a Ethan que ya tenía carita de sueño.

Ethan vino conmigo y le dije a Jake:

-Suficiente Jake, ve a trabajar, Masen y yo vamos a hacer lo mismo.

Jake salió de la oficina echando chispas.

-Entonces ¿Black es el papá? –me preguntó Masen.

-No, -le dije enérgica –mira vamos a trabajar solo dame 10 minutos en lo que duermo a Ethan, mientras lee estas propuestas y yo estoy llevando estos dos casos y están en proceso, no sé si tengo que seguir llevándolos sola o será en equipo. Le extendí las carpetas donde estaban los datos de los casos y las propuestas.

Le tendí los documentos, me agaché, puse a Ethan en la cobija y comencé a cambiarle el pañal, enseguida le di un biberón con leche y me dispuse a dormirlo, Ethan estaba cansado así que se durmió enseguida.

¡Vaya que eres rápida! –me dijo cuando vio que ponía a Ethan en una pequeña cama improvisada debajo de mi escritorio.

-Ok, revisé las propuestas, me parecen acertadas, pon a Erick a que las pase en limpio para mostrarlas a los clientes en cuanto a los dos casos tendremos que llevarlos en equipo, es orden de arriba, todos tus casos y mis casos se van a llevar en conjunto. Estamos de suerte ya que no tenemos ningún caso en común.

Al rato llegó Erick con la comida, trabajamos mientras comimos y me sorprendió lo bien que se nos dio trabajar juntos, nos complementamos muy bien. Ethan durmió casi dos horas, después le di sus juguetes y me permitió seguir trabajando sin ningún contratiempo.

Como a las cuatro y media llegó Rose y se llevó a Ethan, que se despidió de Masen con un beso; Ethan no besaba a todo el mundo solo a la gente más cercana cosa que me sorprendió ya que solo tenían unas horas de conocerse.

-Entonces Masen, cuéntame ¿por qué te cambiaste el nombre para trabajar? –le dije mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas para irnos.

-Otro día Swan, hoy ya descubriste muchas cosas sobre mí y yo sobre ti, quien diría que tienes ese hermoso pequeño, se parece mucho a ti solo que el color del cabello y los ojos son diferentes. Pero es igual a ti.

-Gracias a Dios –dije olvidándome que Masen estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué te parece si otro día te invito a cenar y tú me cuentas como te conseguiste ese ángel y tal vez podemos practicar para darle un hermanito?

-Claro Masen, si quieres aquí ahorita –le dije mientras le halaba la corbata.

-Segura Swan. –me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él. Y tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo en que mis piernas no se doblaran ya que las sentía como mantequilla.

-Claro que no, Masen ¿o ahora quieres que te diga Cullen? –le dije tratando de sonar tranquila pero mi voz estaba más ronca y destilaba sexo.

-Otro día te cuento, si tú me cuentas conseguiste un niño tan encantador. –me dijo Edward muy sexy todavía apretada contra el prácticamente sentía su erección en mi vientre.

-No es una historia nada agradable. –le dije mientras me separaba de él y exhalaba fuerte.

-¿Quién dijo que la mía lo era? –Me dijo tomando su saco –mejor en otro lugar, si tú me cuentas yo te cuento –me extendió la mano y dijo - ¿qué dice abogada tenemos un acuerdo? ¿aceptas?

Lo pensé unos minutos –está bien abogado tenemos un acuerdo verbal pero me quiero incluir otro punto a nuestro acuerdo.

-La escucho abogada- me dijo.

-Todo lo que hablemos ese día es confidencial, no podemos usarlo en contra del otro y nadie más tiene que enterarse.

Tenemos arreglo abogada -le di la mano para sellar el acuerdo, al tocarse nuestras manos saltaron chispas.

-Abogado su mano tiene… ¿corriente eléctrica? que me dio toques –le dije.

-Abogada yo no sentí nada - Me dijo pero estaba segura que él también los había sentido, ya que retiró su mano a prisa.

-Abogada, yo estoy muerto, es mejor que vayamos a casa –me dijo.

-Bueno Eddie hasta mañana – le dije mientras intentaba salir corriendo.

Pero mis tacones y mi falta de equilibrio me jugaron una mala pasada y no llevaba ni dos metros cuando me caí.

-¡Rayos! esa caída fue impresionante – me dijo un divertido Masen – que hubiera dado por tener mi teléfono a la mano para poder grabarla.

-Deja de burlarte y ayúdame –le conteste enojada y divertida a el idiota de Masen.

Se acercó y me ayudó a poner de pie, mis medias estaban rotas en las rodillas y me dolía horrible, tenía sangre en una de ellas.

-Mierda, eso me pasa por tu culpa Eddie –dije.

-Swan no aprendiste tu lección si me dices Eddie te pasa algo malo ¿cómo te vas a ir a tu casa?- me pregunto Masen.

-En taxi, creo que será lo más seguro –le dije cojeando un poco.

-No. Yo te llevo y no acepto un no por respuesta, total creo que podemos llevarnos bien, ser aliados, amigos o como quieras llamarle. Pero antes déjame checarte la rodilla - dijo mientras jalaba una silla para que me sentara.

Me quitó el portafolio de las manos y me ayudó a sentar, él podía ser tan lindo cuando se lo proponía.

-Voy por el botiquín de la oficina.

-Claro que si Doctor Masen –le dije.

-Oye tener un papá doctor ayuda mucho, además es un raspón –me dijo con su sonrisa moja bragas, ¡rayos! y pensar tenerlo tocando mis rodillas, mis muslos, más arriba, sin darme cuenta solté un gemidito según yo bajito.

-¿Necesitas algo? –me preguntó, ¿en qué momento llegó frente a m?, debería controlar mis locas fantasías, esto no podía estar bien, no con él.

-No nada –le dije –auch ¡oye!- le dije dándole un pequeño golpecito al sentir el algodón con alcohol en mi rodilla.

-¡Qué quejumbrosa mi paciente! –me dijo divertido.

-Es que eres un salvaje –mientras él volvía a poner el algodón en mi rodilla –auch me duele.

Y entonces el soplo mi rodilla pero el aire se coló por mi falda. Tuve que agarrarme de la silla, casi tuve un orgasmo de solo imaginarlo hacer eso directamente en mi centro.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias –le dije rápido parándome de la silla y caminando hacia la salida.

-Eh… abogada espéreme –me dijo mientras me alcanzaba. ¿No quieres que te lleve?- me preguntó.

Realmente me sentía cansada. Me ahorraría unos dólares.

-Está bien, gracias.

Después de darle la dirección recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio y me quedé dormida.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando sentí que me movían-

-¡Hey! Abogada es hora de levantarse-me decía Masen.

-Perdón, ¿ya llegamos?- dije asombrada.

Si te dormiste todo el camino ¿En qué casa vives?-me preguntó.

-Donde está el jeep de Emmet –dije sin pensar.

-! El jeep de Emmett! Mi hermano. Entonces si eres la chica que le encanta.

- Pensé que ya estaba claro que Emmet es tu hermano y nop te equivocas, no soy yo. Gracias Masen- le dije mientras me inclinaba por mi portafolio.

-Solo porque estaba concentrada pude ver las negras intenciones de Masen por lo que alcancé a salir por completo del coche antes de que Masen me besara.

-Gracias por el aventón - Le dije mientras cerraba muy fuerte la puerta.

Prácticamente corrí a la casa esto no estaba bien, no podía caer con Masen con él no, era un mujeriego y un... para que me hacía la tonta hace mucho que había caído, Masen me encantaba.

Abrí la puerta, Rose y Emmett estaban casi en una de sus clásicas escenas de sexo en vivo en la sala.

Carraspeé mi garganta y dije:

-Buenas noches disculpen que interrumpa, pero ¿dónde está mi sapito?

No se separaron mucho solo lo suficiente y Rose dijo:

-Bañado, cenado y durmiendo como un ángel en su cama.

-Gracias Rose –le dije.

-¿Rose? ¿Gracias Rose? –dijo Emmett bastante fuerte –si yo hice todo Rose solo hace desastres, todavía no puedo imaginar a nuestros pobres hijos, auch Rose, no me pegues –le dijo mientras Rose se cerraba la blusa y se paraba del sillón.

-Pues búscate otra que si se ajuste a ser la madre perfecta –le dijo con las lagrimas a punto de salirse de sus ojos, el tema de la maternidad últimamente tenía a Rose algo mal.

-No Cosita no discúlpame –le dijo Emmett abrazándola –perdóname Ouse - y le dio un beso.

-Está bien pero ahora ya vete –le dijo Rose todavía seria –tengo que ver cómo le fue a la señorita.

-Entonces ¿ya conociste a Eddie? –me dijo Emmett incomodo no sabía si por lo de Rose pero se notaba algo más.

-Sip, de hecho ya lo conocía solo que no sabía que era tu hermano, lo conocí como Masen –le dije.

-Sí, el idiota y sus cambios –y juro que hizo el mismo gesto de Charlie cuando estaba enojado –ten cuidado osita no te dejes engañar -Me dijo mientras me abrazaba demasiado fuerte.

-Em... Em –traté de soltarme.

-Idiota –le pegó Rose -la matas.

-Perdón Osa es que me paso de posesivo contigo.

-Yo los dejo para que se reconcilien- les dije y fui a mi cuarto.

Eso estuvo raro muy raro, algo estaba diferente y no entendía desde Navidad Emmet me trataba más posesivo, me protegía. O sería mi mala cabeza, decidí olvidarlo.

Miré a mi peque en su cuna y la cara de James se vino a mi cabeza, espero que nunca se nos acerque. No sabría qué hacer si James... no, no voy a hacerme películas, él no va a volver nunca. Sobre el todavía tenían órdenes de aprensión en su contra. Papá se encargaba de boletinarlo seguido.

* * *

><p>Como ve al adorado Ethan muy amigo de Edward. Ya verán que linda relación hay entre Edward y Ethan.<p>

Mil gracias a todas las que leen la historia. Gracias por sus reviews, gracias por sus alertas y sus favoritos. Cualquier duda o sugerencia estoy abierta a escucharla. Gracias también a las que lectores silenciosos.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Beastyle, Yolabertay, LOLISGOF, Sandra32321 y GirlPattinson.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, incluida la fabulosa Wanda de The Host de donde tome el nombre por que amo ese libro.**

**Un agradecimiento a Eve mi hermana y beta, gracias por siempre ayudarme a entender. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**Noche de chicas y sorpresas inesperadas**

"_A las personas les interesa nuestro destino exterior; el interior, sólo a nuestro amigo."_

_Heinrich Wilhelm von Kleist_

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la fusión.

Cada día era mejor y peor. Desde la violación no había vuelto a sentirme atraída por ningún hombre hasta que me enfrenté por primera vez con Masen en la corte, ahora verlo a diario, olerlo a diario, ¡Dios! su olor era lo que la mataba. Era mi droga, un día Masen olvidó su saco en mi oficina por lo que decidí llevármelo a casa, lo olía en las noches, solo con olerlo casi podía tener un orgasmo ¡por Dios! su olor me excitaba de una manera indescriptible, tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir así.

Al otro día tendría dos audiencias en la corte y después una reunión en la oficina con un posible cliente, si este cliente firmaba prácticamente asegurábamos nuestro lugar en la firma.

Las dos audiencias salieron muy bien, una la ganamos y en otra faltaba un desahogo de pruebas pero prácticamente teníamos al jurado en la bolsa.

La reunión era para presentarle nuestro plan de trabajo a una empresaria, la Señora Wanda O'shea y si aprobaba la propuesta llevaríamos la parte legal de su empresa.

En la junta la vieja esa prácticamente se tiraba a "mi idiota" en la sala, se le restregaba, le acariciaba un brazo, le tocaba la pierna, al final la vieja dijo que estudiaría la propuesta y en una cena le respondería a Masen, nos dijo a Erick y a mí que no nuestra presencia no era necesaria.

La junta terminó y yo fui al baño. Hice mí berrinche, pateé y grité un poco, bueno mucho en realidad, asusté a unas mujeres que entraron al baño y alguien llamó a Rose, cuando entró ella se mostraba preocupada y dudó en preguntarme:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Masen te hizo algo?

-No Rose, no me hizo nada… ese es el problema.

-¿Qué dijiste? Repítemelo Isabella Marie Swan, te pone Masen –y yo no podía estar más colorada –si te pone, que alegría, que emoción desde… ya sabes pensé que no habías tenido ningún tipo…, cuéntamelo todo pero no aquí hay mucha gente chismosa. Yo sabía que te gustaba no pensé que te pusiera así.

-Rose te das cuenta que estamos hablando del "idiota"… ahhrgg… cuando Alice se entere.

-Necesitamos una noche de chicas, creo que Emmet o Esme pueden cuidar a Ethan –dijo mientras sacaba el celular. Hola Emmet, si soy Rose tengo una misión para ti ¿puedes cuidar a Ethan esta noche? ¿No? ¿Tienes trabajo? ¡Aja! ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo se llama? Ok. ¿Si sabes que perdiste varios puntos verdad? No, olvídalo conseguiré a alguien. -Volvió a marcar-.

-Hola Esme, soy Rose queremos tener una noche de chicas ¡a Bella le pone alguien por fin! Sip es un idiota del despacho y… ¡aja exacto! ¿Tú pasas por él a la guardería? perfecto, si mil gracias.

-¿Rose si recuerdas que el idiota es su hijo? ¿No?

-Claro pero no sabe cual idiota, puede haber más de uno - Me dijo mientras volvía a marcar

-¡Alice a Bella le pone alguien! ¡Noche de chicas!… Sip vodka, jugo de arándano y si mucho helado de chocolate ¡si eso sería bueno!

-Listo todo está arreglado, Esme va a cuidar a Ethan y nosotros vamos a emborracharnos y hablar de hombres, vamos a hacerte un regalo que te hará feliz.

-Vámonos, ve por tus cosas te doy cinco minutos, en cinco Isabella - Me dijo dando una mirada Hale, era así como le decíamos cuando nos daba una orden que no podíamos desobedecer.

Llegué a la oficina, tomé mis cosas e iba saliendo cuando choqué con algo.

-Perdón, perdón, lo siento. Masen discúlpame, te tiré el café, perdóname pero tengo algo de prisa -Le dije intentando secar el café con mis manos aunque lo único que logré fue extender la mancha y hacer que mis bragas se mojaran más por tocarle ese pecho de infarto.

-Ethan ¿está bien?- Me dijo preocupado.

-Si es solo que Rose.., olvídalo, nos vemos mañana -Y le di un beso, solo un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

Salí corriendo. Me subí al coche y le grité a Rose: -¡Arranca!

-¿Qué hiciste Bella?

-Al despedirme de el idiota le dio un piquito –le dije muy apenada.

-Ese nuevo tono de rojo no te lo conocía, es un tono más fuerte que cuando te besabas con Jake y mira que si que te besabas y de qué manera- Dijo levantando las cejas

-Si te cuento algo ¿me juras que no le cuentas ni a Alice menos a Emmet?

-Somos amigas –asentí- no tienes ni que preguntarlo tontita.

-Masen me hace sentir más cosas sin tocarme que lo que Jake me hacía cuando… tú sabes… teníamos sexo -Lo dije – y ya no preguntes mas ¿ok?

-Noooo, pero ¿tuviste orgasmos con Jake? Yo recuerdo tu cara de felicidad o ¿solo fingías?

-No, si tuve pero lo que siento con Masen es más, es como si, no sé… son sensaciones diferentes, más intensas – me callé un momento y Rose me miró –me robé uno de sus sacos y lo huelo por las noches.

-¡Ja! Bella por fin está saliendo la zorra que hay en ti, siempre vi que eras una mujer muy apasionada, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? pensé que le harías daño a Jake, él era mi amigo y tú no, por eso me caías mal, yo sabía que no eran el uno para el otro. ¡Ay! Amiga, yo pensé que nunca te iba a ver así pero ¿Masen solo te gusta? ¿No estás enamorada?

-No solo me gusta Rose, me encanta, hace que mis pantaletas se mojen con solo olerlo, jamás me había sentido así, no sabes que tortura son los días que tenemos que pasar juntos, es un suplicio. Pero enamorada no, no lo estoy.

-¿Amiga por qué no te das la oportunidad y solo ten un free y ya? o como diría mi oso favorito quítate la comezón - Me dijo y entre risas y comentarios subidos de tono llegamos a casa.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Nos preguntó Alice.

-De nada, venía contándole a Bella cosas que me dice Emmet.

Cuando entramos a la sala, esta estaba hecha un campo de belleza. Alice puso todas las almohadas que encontró en la casa, una mesa con hielo, el vodka y los jugos, en otra un montón de mascarillas e instrumentos de belleza o de tortura en mi caso.

-Entonces Bella desembucha ¿quién es el galán que te pone?

-Un compañero de la firma, es nuevo Alice no lo conoces –le dijo Rose.

-No lo puedo creer, pensé que nunca más te ibas a fijar en los hombres… yo estaba buscándote una amiga lesbiana -me dijo Alice antes de partirse de risa.

ooooooooo

Y entre cosmos y tratamientos de belleza pasamos un muy buen rato, hasta que Rose nos recordó que en unas horas regresábamos a trabajar. Alice y Rose se pusieron muy serias y me entregaron una caja envuelta en papel negro y con un gran moño rojo.

-Mi mamá me dio el primero, luego por exceso de uso tuve que comprarme otro, hace poco Rose y yo compramos uno para remplazar los que teníamos y ahora ha llegado la hora que tengas uno, abre tú regalo –Me dijo Alice con una mirada de pura alegría.

Antes odiaba los regalos, ahora me encantaba que alguien tuviera ese tipo de detalles conmigo. Así que como una niña pequeña rompí el papel.

-¡Un Vibrador! - grité.

-Y no cualquiera es un WOW 5, lo mejor del mercado, a poco no es mono –me dijo Alice.

-Yo tengo uno igual, es la gloria Bella, cuando no tienes un compañero, esto que vez aquí –decía mientras señalaba el vibrador- es tu nuevo mejor amigo, úsalo en lo que te quitas la comezón.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando sonó mi alarma parecía que acaba de acostarme, instintivamente miré a la cuna, ¡Dios Ethan! ¡Qué mala madre tenía! ni siquiera me acordé de llamar a Esme para preguntar por él y todo por culpa de... de el idiota ese.

Me bañé y me vestí en tiempo record, luego le grité a Rose que iba por Ethan, que nos veíamos en la oficina. Tomé un taxi a casa de Esme, como no había mucho tráfico llegaría en veinte minutos, tendría que correr para llevar a Ethan a la guardería. De ahí a la oficina, iba a llegar un poco tarde pero necesitaba ver a mi peque.

Cuando llegué a casa de Esme no alcancé a timbrar porque alguien abrió la puerta, era Masen, jamás pensé encontrarlo ahí.

-¡A pero miren quien llegó! si es la madre desnaturalizada ¿entonces Swan te fue bien ayer con tu cita? –me preguntó.

Claro, me fue mejor que bien –a este jueguito yo también podía jugar.

-Y mi pobre madre tiene que cuidar a mi amigo, creo que eres una mala chica –me dijo eso viéndome el pecho y con una sonrisa ladina.

Bajé mi vista y vi porque me observaba tan fijamente. ¡Por Dios! olvidé ponerme blusa, iba con el saco pero sin blusa y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Ahora entendía las miradas del chofer del taxi.

-Deja de verme Masen, olvidé ponerme blusa pero está bien echa un vistazo a lo que nunca podrás tener – le dije, rogando que fuera todo lo contrario.

Algo me iba a contestar él cuando Esme se aclaró la garganta llegando hasta nosotros.

-Niños dejen de pelear o voy a tener que castigarlos -Ella estaba ahí con mi peque.

-Hola Esme, hola amor -dije mientras le daba los brazos a Ethan pero el dijo –Edar- y le dio los brazos a Masen.

-Ya ves tu hijo si sabe lo que es bueno ¿verdad amigo?

Esme le dio un pequeño zape a Masen y le dijo:

-¡Oye! te eduqué para que trataras bien a las mujeres. Perdónalo Bella desde que cambio de apellido creo que también lo hizo de modales.

-Mil gracias Esme eres un sol, en serio mil gracias.

-Una pregunta Bella ¿vas a ir a trabajar sin blusa?

-No voy a conseguir una apenas deje a Ethan en la guardería.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar una, así no tienes que comprar nada.

-Esme eres mi salvadora. Masen te encargo a mi peque –le dije y subí con Esme a su recamara.

-Mira esta es azul tiene mucho que no la uso y se verá genial con ese traje, sabes que Edward durmió aquí. Él cuido a Ethan.

¿En serio? -Masen había sucumbido al encanto Ethan -se hicieron amigos, hace un tiempo tuve que llevarlo a la oficina.

-Nunca había visto a Edward con un niño ¿Bella sigues con tus terapias? ¿Verdad? El hecho que ya no sigas conmigo no quiere decir que ya no te voy a llamar la atención.

-Claro, el doctor es genial y me está ayudando mucho.

-Muy bien, ahora ¿dime quien te pone?

No necesitaba tener un espejo enfrente para saber que estoy muy roja.

No, es Edward –me dijo asombrada.

¿Cuál Edward? ¿Masen? – Recordé – No Esme, no es él.

-Si sabes que no eres nada buena mintiendo ¿verdad?

-Por favor no le digas, de por si... solo no le digas por favor.

-Me ofendes con solo decirme eso, ya decía que tanta hostilidad era solo deseo reprimido. En fin, esto no se queda así. Tenemos que platicar como amigas solamente.

-Gracias Esme por todo –miré mi reloj - ¡Oh! por Dios es tardísimo. Te dejo, mil gracias en serio, eres mi sol.

Cuando baje no vi a Ethan ni a Masen por ningún lado.

-¡Ethan! ¡Masen! -Alcé la voz para localizarlos.

Escuché sonar mi teléfono. Era Masen.

-Swan mueve tu trasero estamos en mi coche esperándote, con mi amigo.

Salí de la casa y busqué su coche. Él manejaba un coche color negro descapotable pero no lo vi. Escuche sonar un claxon y vi a Masen en un coche gris mucho más sencillo.

Me dirigí hacia allá, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, cuando iba a preguntarle por Ethan vi que en la parte de atrás ya estaba en su silla muy sentado.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que mi amigo fuera en taxi a la guardería? Esme me dio la silla.

¿Gracias? – le dije.

Empezó a conducir, Masen manejaba horrible pero ahora lo estaba haciendo muy bien

-Masen no sabía que ha esta velocidad puedes conducir muy bien.

-Espera que dejemos a mi amigo y voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras.

Rayos no debí abrir la boca y debo de dejar de ver Dora la Exploradora, digo muchas veces rayos.

Cuando llegamos a la guardería, me ayudó a dejar a Ethan.

-Adiós amigo, pórtate bien -le dijo a Ethan dándole un beso y Ethan le dio uno de regreso.

-Adiós mi vida en un rato vengo por ti, te quiero –lo besé y le entregué la mochila a la miss.

-Miss las cosas de Ethan.

-El papá de Ethan es muy lindo con él, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz.

-Él no . . es el papá de Ethan.

-Perdón es que... olvídelo, perdón.

Masen ya estaba esperándome en el coche, llegamos en un tiempo record, ya que condujo como siempre, como un loco.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo que Rose.

Gracias – le dije antes de gritarle a Rose- ¡Rose! -Y le enseñé las mochilas del día anterior de Ethan.

-¿Puedes dejarlas aquí si gustas? –me dijo Masen.

-Gracias pero no, es más fácil si ya están en el auto de Rose.

El cerró el coche y se fue hacia la oficina. Mientras yo caminaba hacia el coche de Rose que traía unos lentes negros enormes.

-¿Y esos lentes?

-Como si no supieras, tengo unas ojeras enormes.

-No es para tanto Rose, no seas exagerada, no será más bien porque te molesta la luz, ayer tomamos como cosacos.

-Sí, cállate, mejor dime ¿por qué venias en el coche con Masen?

-Estaba en casa de Esme y me llevó a dejar a Ethan y me trajo nada más.

-¿segura?

-Claro.

-Entonces no tienes las bragas mojadas.

-Sí pero… cállate en otro lugar platicamos – le dije cuando vi que Jane la secretaria de Aro uno de los jefes iba llegando.

Entremos me dijo Rose prácticamente jalándome.

Entré a la oficina, chequé mi agenda, iba a ser un día tranquilo, eso me daría tiempo de fantasear un rato, cuando entró de repente Erick a mi oficina y me dijo:

-Te están esperando en la sala de juntas 3, corre ya tienen como cinco minutos que llegaron mientras me extendía una carpeta y un lapicero.

Entré a la sala de juntas con mi mejor cara de póker.

-Disculpen no sabía que teníamos junta –dije excusándome.

-No te preocupes Isabella –me dijo Aro. –Todavía no empezamos estamos esperando a Hale.

Entonces puse atención casi estaban todos los abogados de la firma solo faltaban Rose y como tres más de los que no recordaba sus nombres.

Cuando Rose entró Aro inmediatamente dijo:

-Bueno ya que estamos todos los interesados, comencemos. Como todos ustedes saben cuando fusionamos las firmas se hizo un primer filtro, después para poder llevar un mejor control hicimos equipos de trabajo integrados. Gracias a esto pudimos obtener mejores resultados y me da gusto comunicarles que estamos muy conformes con sus evaluaciones, lamentablemente varios serán despedidos; en la carpeta que se les entregó esta su nuevo contrato o su carta de despido. Así como la ubicación de su nueva oficina y una lista de asistentes disponibles si es que calificaron para tal privilegio. Gracias pueden regresar a trabajar.

Inmediatamente abrí mi carpeta y leí **CARTA DE DESPIDO**

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Bella apenas sale de una y entra a otra. ¿Qué creen que pase con el despido de Bella? Hagan sus teorías y nos leemos el próximo lunes. Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, sus favoritos, y sus alertas. Gracias a los lectores silencioso.<strong>

**Gracias a Maya Cullen Masen, Beastyle, Sandra32321, Ginegine, Yolabertay, GirlPattinson, Lurix, LOLISGOF y por supuesto a LizieRossemary12.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de la gran SM yo solo los uso para contar mi historia.**

**Como cada capitulo y cada día le doy las gracias a Eve, por guiarme y encaminarme por donde se debe. Pero en esta ocasión también le doy gracias por el maravilloso titulo del capitulo, mejor expresado no podía estar. Te quiero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8.<strong>

**Sin calzones **

"_Ser valiente no consiste en no sentir miedo, sino en sentirlo y aún así continuar adelante."_

¿Qué? ¿Despedida? ¿Por qué? Si habíamos ganado todos los casos en ese tiempo, conseguí dos nuevos clientes. No, debía ser un error, entonces vi la cara de Jane y algo no me olió nada bien.

Esa tipa me odiaba, bueno el sentimiento era mutuo era de la pocos que no soportaba, era mala leche, desde que llegué a trabajar ha estado metiéndome el pie pero si en la vida diaria me caía cada dos por tres en la laboral había logrado sortear todas sus zancadillas. Que si no traspapelaba un contrato, perdía alguna declaración, hasta casi estoy segura que ella tuvo que ver con la filtración de información en un caso que estuvimos a punto de perder.

Busqué a Aro Vulturi con la mirada pero ya había salido, escuché que alguien me llamó pero no puse atención. Necesitaba arreglar esto no podía estar despedida, llámenme arrogante pero era buena en lo que hacía y si estaba despedida al menos necesitaba una explicación.

Unos días después de entrar al despacho el abogado Vulturi me mandó llamar a su oficina, quería entrevistarse conmigo, desde ese día él me apoyaba, le conté de Ethan y me dijo que mientras no interfiriera con mis actividades o con mis clientes no había problema si traía a la oficina. Sin embargo, algo no acababa de gustarme, tanta amabilidad no era normal pero ahora necesitaba de su ayuda, no podía quedarme sin trabajo.

Me acerqué corriendo a Aro que casi entraba a su oficina.

—Sr. Vulturi…

—Aro querida, tú puedes llamarme Aro –me dijo con su sonrisa que me daba un poco de desconfianza.

Me dio pase a su oficina y comencé a hablar.

—Gracias Aro, puedo saber ¿por qué me despidieron si mi desempeño es óptimo? no solo ganamos todos los casos sino que yo personalmente traje clientes nuevos a la firma….

—Mi querida Bella, tú no estás despedida —me dijo realmente confundido.

— ¿Enséñame tu carpeta? –Le extendí la carpeta, la revisó y me dijo –veo que alguien cometió un pequeño error pero no te preocupes tu puesto está seguro, estoy más que feliz con tu desempeño.

—Jane –dijo por altavoz —creo que te equivocaste con la carpeta de la abogada Swan, por favor entra.

Cuando Jane entró echaba fuego por los ojos.

—Jane creo que hay un error en esta carpeta. Y tú sabes que odio los errores. Voy a redactarle el contrato y tú vas a llevárselo a su oficina, no quiero ningún error ¿me entendiste Jane?

—Claro Sr debió ser una confusión— Dijo mientras salía sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias Sr... Aro, en serio te agradezco que aclararas este mal entendido.

—Pequeña estoy para servirte, considérame como un padre—. Me dijo tomándome la mano, pero la sensación que me trasmitía no me gustaba. Era como si supiera algo sobre mí, como si estuviera esperando que ocurriera algo.

—Lo siento Isabella fue una confusión, espero no lo tomes a mal.

—Claro que no Jane, un error cualquiera lo tiene—Le dije sonriendo en lo que Aro entraba a su oficina.

Caminé un poco hacia ella y le dije:

—Si claro una confusión y yo sigo siendo virgen—. Mientras me dirigía hacia donde me esperaba Rose.

— ¿Qué paso? Te pusiste más blanca que un papel y luego saliste detrás de Vulturi.

—Jane se equivocó con mi carpeta y puso la carta despedida, maldita bruja la odio. Siempre quiere fastidiarme.

—Déjala amiga, eso es pura envidia, ya ves que ella nunca ha podido titularse y como a Vulturi tú le caes bien, pues simplemente no te soporta, ella era su consentida antes de que tú llegaras.

—Ok. Rose tengo que ponerme a trabajar.

Entré a la oficina y solo estaba Masen y ese aroma, ¡ay! no mis pantaletas estaban más mojadas que si me hubiera metido debajo del agua y no traje de repuesto, tendría que compra unas en la hora del almuerzo.

—Entonces Swan vienes a buscar tus cosas porque por la carita que pusiste supongo que estás despedida ¿no?

—Te equivocas Masen como siempre, simplemente tu amiga Jane quiso hacerme pasar un mal rato y ¿sabes? deberías darle mejor servicio a tu noviecita, últimamente está muy amargadita.

En mis primeros días aquí necesitaba sacar unas copias así que me dirigí a la sección de papelería y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una escena que nunca podré olvidar. Estaba Jane encima de Masen casi teniendo sexo, la cara de Masen era inolvidable, de hecho era gloriosa y deseaba secretamente que fuera yo quien estuviera en el lugar de Jane.

—No te equivoques conmigo, yo solo tengo amigas ocasionales y ellas lo saben, cuando me canso simplemente ya no las utilizo. Y Jane y yo digamos… que nos ayudamos a quitarnos la comezón un rato.

— ¡Que desagradable! pensé que solo Emmett decía eso.

Él se empezó a acercar como si fuera un felino, lento y sensualmente.

— ¿Qué Swan tú no tienes quien que te ayude a quitarte la comezón?— yo me sonrojé inmediatamente –Es eso no tienes quien te ayude ¿verdad?

Se acercó más, estaba prácticamente encima de mí y muy bajito me dijo al oído: —Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

¡Jesús! creo que mi silla tendría una mancha, estaba nadando, no solo estaba mojada, estaba nadando, podía sentir como escurría la excitación por entre mis muslos.

En ese momento Erick entró.

—Bella, te manda esto Jane, que lo cheques… lo siento ¿interrumpí algo? —Dijo al ver a Masen prácticamente arriba de mí en mi silla.

—No, solo le estoy desatorando el pendiente de Swan –dijo el idiota quitado de la pena con cara de que nada pasaba.

Yo en cambio estaba agitada y toda roja.

—Gracias Erick, puedes dejar los papeles aquí voy… voy a checarlos con calma, no quiero llevarme alguna sorpresa—. Pero primero debía de calmarme.

—Masen, llegó la señora Wanda O'shea quiere hablar contigo en privado y la mandé a la sala de juntas uno.

—Gracias Erick voy para allá enseguida. Swan luego seguimos platicando.

Me tranquilicé lo mejor que pude, chequeé que mi contrato estuviera en orden y me llevé una gran sorpresa, no solo me recontrataban con mejor sueldo sino que podría tener asistente. ¡Wow! era más de lo que esperaba.

Le mandé a Rose un mensaje con la clave 912 y corrí al baño.

Revisé que mi excitación no hubiera traspasado la falda, gracias a Dios no, entré a uno de los cubículos, me quité las pantaletas y me limpié, cuando escuché

—Bella, Bellita ¿dónde estás?

—Enseguida salgo.

—Y ahora ¿qué paso?

—Rose me acompañas en el almuerzo por calzones, no traje de repuesto. Y me urge ponerme unos.

—Claro pero necesito todos los detalles morbosos. Y como que necesitas ponerte... ¿Bella no traes calzones?

—Nop y me siento sexy—. Le dije y las dos soltamos la carcajada.

—Entonces a las once nos vamos. No diez y media, no creo aguantar hasta las once sin detalles. Son las nueve y media, en una hora te espero en mi auto.

Iba para la oficina y choqué con alguien.

—Lo siento –alcé la vista y era Jake –ya sabes que mi predisposición a chocar con alguien es muy alta.

—Bells ¿estás bien? ¿Te despidieron? Si te despidieron no te preocupes ni a ti ni a Ethan les va a faltar nada, es más si quieres te puedes dedicar a cuidar a Ethan y yo puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes.

—Tranquilo Jake para tu carro un momento, primero: no me despidieron, segundo: gracias sé que puedo contar contigo y tercero: Jake porque no entiendes que te quiero como a un amigo, solo eso, si tú sigues presionando de esa manera no me van a quedar ganas ni de ser tú amiga.

—Bells no digas eso, yo… te voy a dejar en paz, solo dime ¿qué cambio? ¿Por qué ya no me pudiste seguir amando? ¿Alguna vez me amaste?

—Jake, no sé qué cambió, solo sé que ya no pude verte igual y si Jake, te quise mucho.

—No, Bells aunque suene a canción Amar y querer no es igual. Nos vemos luego dale un beso a Ethan de mi parte—. Me dijo mientras se perdía en los pasillos.

Me dolía, en serio me dolía pero yo quería que Jake fuera feliz y sabía que si no avanzaba, jamás sería feliz y eso me haría sentir culpable a mí y él también me culparía tarde o temprano.

Fui a la oficina pensando en eso ¿realmente había amado a Jake o solo tuve cariño? Creo que si lo amé pero no lo suficiente, creo que tal vez si ese amor hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera soportado más, si tan solo hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para amarnos, no sé por qué con Jake jamás me sentí como con Masen, si me excitaba pero nunca como con él. Prefería estar viendo películas o salir a tomar un café. Me gustaba el sexo con él pero no era básico en nuestra relación. Sé que con Masen es lujuria, pasión solo eso pero el solo pensar en él hace que mi clítoris vibre y duela.

Con esos pensamientos y sin calzones espero llegar a las diez y media sin accidentes. Sonreí nadie tenía por qué enterarse de lo que pensé y menos que no traía calzones.

Cuando regresé a mi oficina Erick estaba leyendo y pasando en limpio algo.

— ¿Erick quieres ser mi asistente? Sé que tú estás estudiando pero me gustaría que tú fueras mi asistente. Yo sé que amas a Masen y que solo trabajas conmigo porque está él, pero quédate conmigo –le dije casi sin poder contener la risa.

—No lo sé, Edward es mucho más guapo, ¡claro amiga! Como te voy a abandonar por don me tiro a todas. Además necesito el dinero este semestre metí menos materias para poder trabajar más tiempo, así que deja de preocuparte que esta cosa hermosa que vez aquí será tu súper asistente.

—Gracias Erick, me caes bien porque estas igual de loca que yo.

—Ahora déjame trabajar un ratito porque a las diez y media me voy a almorzar.

Eran las diez y Masen no volvía. ¿Qué tanto lo entretenía esa vieja o ya estaría follándosela? y yo aquí sin calzones y con demasiada comezón.

Al rato le dije a Erick que iba a almorzar.

—Erick voy a salir con Rosalie a desayunar cualquier cosa me marcas.

—Claro Bella, yo voy a desayunar aquí, tengo que terminar un trabajo de la universidad.

—Nos vemos en un rato, divierte.

—Igual.

Salí del edificio, escuché un claxon y un grito.

—Corre que quiero comer — me gritó Rose pero comer lo dijo muy remarcado.

Rose me llevó a un centro comercial. Primero entramos a una tienda de Victoria Secret's últimamente estaba desarrollando una manía de comprar ropa interior sexy, así me sentía mejor, más segura.

—Mira Rose — le dije señalándole una tanga muy, muy pequeñita al estilo de Rose.

—Mira que lindos, estos los quiero yo, mira cómprate este paquete para dejar de repuesto en la oficina me dijo riéndose—. Me pasó un paquete de cuatro pantaletas de distintos colores por veintiocho dólares.

Lo pensé y agarré mejor dos paquetes. O mejor tres a este paso me cambiaria de dos a tres veces al día. Como lo odiaba.

También agarré otros que me gustaron y un jueguito en rosa fiusha. Y otro en negro, en marino, debo de dejar de juntarme con Alice. Salí con 4 bolsas de Victoria secret's entre cremas, body sprays y un perfume.

—Bien ya que surtimos lo importante vamos a las crepas —me dijo Rose.

Ya instaladas en una mesa con nuestras compras y nuestra comida. Rose me miró seria y me dijo:

—Ahora si cuéntamelo todo, sin omitir nada. ¡Nada Swan! Necesito que me digas todo.

—Bueno desde la mañana que me trajo, estar encerrada con él en un coche fue una locura creo que si no hubiera ido Ethan quien sabe que hubiera pasado. Luego después de la junta él me…

—Él qué Bella, él qué –me dijo mientras me jaloneaba.

—Tranquila, el empezó a decirme que si ya iba a recoger mis cosas yo le dije que no y que ya atendiera mejor a la amargada de Jane, por la vez que los encontré follando en… el cuarto de papelería, tú sabes, entonces me dijo que solo usaba a las mujeres para quitarse la comezón.

—Igual que Emmett, no dejan de ser hermanos, son igual de guarros para hablar.

—Yo le dije que pensaba que solo Emmett usaba ese término, entonces él me dijo que si yo no tenía quien me quitara la comezón él podía hacerme el favor… prácticamente estaba arriba de mi sentí su… erección te lo juro. Pero entró Erick a avisarle que la tipa, vieja, llena de botox y silicona de la O'shea lo estaba esperando y se fue. Te juro que pensé que iba a manchar mi hermosa falda beige con mi excitación.

—Wow Bella ¿qué le respondiste? ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿De qué?— le pregunté extrañada.

—Bella eres idiota, se te está pegando por trabajar tanto con Masen. Pues de ayudarte con la comezón.

—Ah… eso, no alcancé a contestarle nada, Rose ¿qué hago? Quiero quitarme la comezón pero no sé qué hacer, me da miedo. Me dan ganas, me da todo y me da nada. No sé si me explico.

—Mira te voy a dar un consejo que tal vez te parezca algo descabellado pero creo que por el momento es lo más sano. Acepta la propuesta, tú tienes comezón, él es muy bueno rascando según los chismes de la oficina, no quieres una relación ¿o sí? Él no busca compromisos, tú tampoco ¿Qué más quieres? Además con que sea la mitad de bueno que es Emmett te juro que no de decepcionara.

—Nop, no quiero—. Dije bajando la cabeza y negándome a esa idea.

—Mira proponle que sean como amigos, no, colegas con beneficios, total no creo que de unos cuantos acostones pase. Y así te quitas la comezón y me cuentas que tan bueno es. No tienes compromisos. Es solo un favor mutuo.

—No lo sé Rose –le dije —tengo miedo, si en pleno… eso me acuerdo de la violación. Sé que me excita que me hace sentir un montón de cosas pero tengo miedo. ¿Cuándo tu tuviste sexo otra vez, te acordaste?

—No, la verdad no, después de eso solo he tenido sexo con Emmett, él sabía por lo que pasé y nos amamos—. Sé quedó pensando, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro y fruncía la boca se veía muy chistosa.

—Sabes que cuéntale, total lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no, pero por cómo te mira no creo y si no siempre te queda de consuelo tu nuevo amigo, ya buscaremos a otro que te rasque—. Me dijo antes de que las dos estalláramos en risas un tanto por los nervios y un tanto por su comentario.

—Volvamos a la oficina, ya es hora.

Llegamos a la oficina y curiosamente casi no había gente.

—Bells ¿tienes mucho trabajo?

—No prácticamente tengo que leer un caso para mañana y tengo que ir al juzgado hasta el lunes. ¿Por qué?

—Mira ahora yo soy la que necesita decirte algo.

—Erick —dije mientras pasaba a mi oficina — ¿y Masen?

—Salió a almorzar con la reina del botox, por cierto ya pedí un despacho, nos cambiamos el lunes a este de al lado y ya firmé como tu asistente. Voy a almorzar, invité a mi novio. Regreso en una hora u hora y media—. Me dijo muy pícaro.

—Suerte —le gritamos Rose y yo.

—Entonces estamos solas.

—Sip, creo que sí.

—Bells creo que estoy embarazada, mira aunque mi periodo no es muy regular nunca me he atrasado más de una semana. Tengo casi un mes de retraso.

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían mucho.

—Rose felicidades —le vi la cara y no era cara de felicidad lo que tenía –¿por qué estás preocupada?

—Tú sabes que me dijeron que no era probable que quedara embarazada, que de hecho iba a tener que recurrir a algún método para lograrlo. Yo le dije a Emmett y dejamos de usar condón. Ahora tengo miedo de que crea que lo engañé pero yo quiero este bebé, pero también quiero a Emmett ¿y si él cree que lo hice para atraparlo o algo así? —Pocas veces había visto a Rose triste o derrotada, ahora en sus ojos había una mezcla de alegría y melancolía que me dolía.

—Rose tú no lo hiciste con ese propósito, si estás embarazada vamos a cuidar y querer ese bebé, ya sea que Emmett lo quiera o no y si el muy idiota no lo quiere pues él se lo pierde, llora amiga—. Le dije parándome de mi silla y abrazándola.

— ¡ay! somos un caso, siempre he querido embarazarme y ahora que probablemente estoy embarazada me asusto y tú y tus ganas de quitarte la comezón.

—Sip, por algo somos amigas.

—No le digas a nadie de lo del embarazo, hasta que no esté completamente segura no quiero decirle a nadie.

—No, deja de preocuparte, yo no le digo a nadie.

—Y en serio Bells háblalo con Masen, si nos dicen que no son un par de idiotas, bellos pero idiotas. Yo creo que a Esme se les cayeron de bebés o les faltó oxigeno. Te has fijado que aunque son hermanos son tan diferentes.

—Si tienen un aire pero Emmett es más…

—Guapo, inteligente, mejor dotado ¡Que te puedo decir!

—Mira me cae bien, lo demás no puedo discutirlo porque a mí me encanta el idiota menor, Emmett es como mi hermano, no puedo verlo diferente.

—Más te vale —me dijo Rose amenazándome. Bueno ya que te quité el tiempo, me voy porque si mis enanos casos ya acabaron me voy temprano ¿Si quieres me llevo a Ethan a la casa? Para que tú hables con ya sabes quién.

Intenté ponerme a trabajar pero entre que Rose podía estar embarazada y pensando en cómo plantearle lo de la comezón a Masen no avanzaba mucho.

Era la tercera vez que leía el caso y todavía no sabía qué hacer, estaba mal cada vez que intentaba concentrarme empezaba a leer y confundía palabras.

No creo que en una demanda de pensión fuera una de pezón. Ni que la señora Claire fuera caliente y fuerte en vez de cándida e inocente o que donde decía una rápida solución yo leyera rápida penetración, tampoco ayudaba si en vez de sentarme en mi escritorio me hubiera sentado en el de Masen y menos aun que el dolor entre mis piernas no se calmaba ni apretando fuerte y soltando.

Todo se estaba poniendo en mi contra o más bien yo solita estaba con la cabeza hecha bolas y eso hacía que todo estuviera mal.

—Bella —me gritaron al oído.

—No estoy sorda Rose –le dije sobándome el oído –Aunque creo que me dejaste sorda.

—Era la tercera vez que te hablaba y tú ni caso me hacías. Ya me voy paso por Ethan, no te preocupes yo lo baño, lo cambio y lo duermo. Bueno yo no, mi oso lo hace, creo que es bueno que se vaya entrenando por si las moscas. Te quiero amiga, piénsalo, no sabes que ya no lo pienses, hazlo, si todo sale bien solo no me llames ni nada, si sale mal llámame y Emmett y yo venimos por ti.

—Si gracias Rose –cuando recordé- Rose, Masen se quedó con la silla de Ethan. Creo que tengo que esperar a que llegue, gracias de todos modos nos vemos al rato, yo le digo pero no sé que pase.

—Está bien, piensa en lo que te dije.

Y en eso me quedé pensando cuando entró Masen.

—Swan somos unos fregones —me dijo tomándome de la mano y parándome de su silla — ¿adivina quiénes son los dos nuevos abogados de la compañía O'shea & Asoc? Tú y yo, logré que Wanda nos diera a ti y a mí la cuenta.

Los dos íbamos a llevar la cuenta.

—Wow… yo pensé que te ibas a quedar tú con ella.

—Oye puede que sea un patán pero los dos trabajamos la propuesta. Esa cuenta era de los dos, ya mañana nos repartimos los demás casos o podemos seguir llevándolos uno como auxiliar y otro como abogado principal ¿celebramos? Te invito a cenar. Y no me digas que no puedes porque Rose se va a llevar a Ethan a casa. Me pidió la silla cuando llegué.

Era ahora o nunca. Me paré y le dije:

—Masen acepto la cena pero quiero hacerte una propuesta antes tienes que saber algo de mí. Es algo personal…. y delicado.

—Abogada ¿está nerviosita? ¿Qué va hacerme una propuesta indecorosa? No me vendo por menos del millón de dólares.

—Me gustaría hablarlo fuera de la oficina ¿te parece que vayamos al restaurante italiano que está cerca?

—Por mí no hay problema. Reserva como para las siete para que alcancemos a terminar el contrato de las empresas y quedé todo listo para mañana.

Después de eso nos dedicamos a trabajar en el contrato cada uno por su lado.

Por fin pude dedicarme al caso en menos de una hora ya tenía una idea de cómo actuar y que rumbo seguir. Discutí con Masen un par de casos sobre como los llevaríamos y el reloj caminó como si lo fueran persiguiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció, por fin se viene la conversación. Déjenme si tienes teorías o ideas de lo que pudiera pasar en la conversación. Como siempre agradeciendo a todos los que leen. Gracias por sus Favoritos y Aletas.<strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews a Sandra32321, Beastyle, Ginegine, LOLISGOF, Yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, GirlPattinson y Corima Cautela** no pude contestarte por que no me deja pero actualizo todos los lunes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran SM yo solo los uso para contarles las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Como en cada capitulo agradezco a Eve por todo. Y en esta ocasión también le doy las gracias a Gine por las observaciones.**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9.<strong>

**Pactando **

"_Muchas veces no conseguir lo que deseas es un golpe de suerte" Dalai Lama_

El tiempo paso volando, a las seis con cuarenta y cinco me dijo Masen:

—Abogada deje eso, nos espera una larga cena de celebración—.

—Sí, claro –el momento de la verdad se acerca y yo me siento cada minuto más nerviosa. No era sería sencillo contarle todo. No era nada mas oye quiero cheesecake de postre, por cierto me violaron. ¡Rayos! que debía decirle. Además moría de miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Todo el camino fui pensando cómo hacerle la propuesta pero sobre todo como contarle lo de mi violación.

—Abogada la siento demasiado callada. ¿Está nerviosa? No me imagino que clase de propuesta me vas a hacer, pero espero que sea una indecorosa, demasiado indecorosa—.

No pude hablar, solo intenté sonreír.

— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Te noto algo rara—.

Como pude intenté hablar. Mi voz salió ronca.

—No, estoy bien, solo algo nerviosa, lo que tengo que contarte es...

—Déjalo en un momento me lo dices –me dijo agarrando mi mano, sentí ternura en su agarre no lujuria, ni nada más, solo ternura, creo que ya estoy alucinando, la falta de sexo y el hambre no son buena combinación.

Llegamos al restaurante luego de unos minutos.

—Buenas noches ¿tienes reservación? — Le dijo la hostess a Masen.

—Si a nombre de Masen —.

—Lo siento, no tengo ninguna a ese nombre, pero si quieres puedo conseguirte algo—. Dijo la descarada, dándole una mirada demasiado sugerente.

—La reservación está a nombre de Swan –le dije a la chica haciéndome notar—. Está bien que no soy alta, ni rubia, ni tengo ojos de color pero creo que soy lo suficientemente atractiva como para dejar que la tipa me quite a mi rascador.

—Claro es por aquí—, nos dijo mientras seguía tragándose a Masen con los ojos. Nos llevó por entre varias mesas, él tomo mi mano para que fuera junto a él. Yo solo quería soltarme de su agarre, me hacía sentir ansiosa.

Abrió una puerta y llegamos a un salón privado. Masen se acercó por detrás y me dijo:

—Privado Swan—.

El sentirlo detrás de mi me hizo sentir algo insegura, por lo que me separé rápido de él.

Edward sacó mi silla y me senté. Él se sentó en su lugar. Estiré un poco mi mano y comencé a jugar con un pequeño salero.

—En seguida viene mi compañera a tomarles la orden mientras puedo ofrecerles algo ¿un aperitivo? ¿Vino? —.

—Sí, de hecho vino estaría bien –dijo el idiota de Masen.

— ¿Tinto o blanco?

— ¿qué? –yo todavía seguía jugando con el salero.

—El vino Swan, me asustas nunca te había visto tan distraída—.

—Tinto, me gusta más el tinto—. Dije tratando de organizar mis ideas.

—Tráenos un buen Cabernet Sauvignon—.

—En seguida está con ustedes—.

La chica salió. Y nos quedamos solos, la tensión era más que evidente. Los dos callados solo mirándonos. Observándonos y sintiéndonos sin tocarnos. Cuando la puerta se abrió yo salté de la silla.

—Perdón no quería asustarlos –dijo la mesera reprimiendo una sonrisa. —Soy Tiffany, será un gusto ser su mesera esta noche—. Se acercó a la mesa, me dio la espalda ignorándome olímpicamente.

—Señor, este vino es de lo mejor que tenemos, abrió el vino, lo dejó respirar un momento y le sirvió a Edward—.

—Está bien, gracias —le dijo con su sonrisa. Apuesto diez dólares que la tipa está igual de mojada que yo. Isabella cálmate un poco necesitas estar enfocada.

Le dejó la carta a Masen, luego me dio la mía sin siquiera voltear a verme.

—Regreso en unos minutos—.

Cuando salió vi que la copa de Masen estaba llena. Él tomó mi copa y la llenó.

—Entonces, brindemos por este par de abogados que acaban de meterse un muy buen contrato—.

—Sí, salud por eso—.

Casi vacié la copa de vino, él la volvió a llenar en seguida.

—Gracias—. Le dije tomando otro poco.

Tomé la carta y empecé a leer, pero no sabía ni que pedir, yo más que hambre tenía otra necesidad que atender.

¿Qué pediré? ¿Pasta?, ¿espagueti? ¿Fusilli? ¿penne? no pude reprimir una sonrisa exactamente lo que quería pero de otro tipo, ¿carne? no tengo ganas ¿lasagna? tal vez, ¿ravioles? si, ravioles. O mejor lasagna.

Él también estaba concentrado en la carta o al menos eso parecía. Entró otra vez la mesera. Se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Ya sabes que vas a pedir —. Le dijo ella creyéndose muy sensual.

—Toma primero la orden de Isabella—. Dijo mirándome.

Me miró la chica y casi me hizo sentir poquita cosa.

— ¿Qué vas a querer? –me dijo algo ruda.

¿Qué iba a pedir? Lasagna o ravioles, ni siquiera lo había pensado bien del todo.

— ¿Ravioles mixtos en salsa de queso?—. Le dije mas como pregunta que como pedido. Lo anotó y volvió a concentrar toda su atención en Masen.

—Y tú ¿ya sabes que es lo que quieres?—. Le dijo una vez más.

—Si espagueti al pesto… y otra botella de vino.

— ¿Algo más que necesites? –le dijo moviéndose algo sexy, bueno muy sexy.

—No, gracias estamos bien –. Le dijo enfadado.

Cuando regresó la chica venía con una especie de carrito, en el cual venía la comida. Primero le dio a él la comida y después a mí; yo estaba debatiéndome entre comer o salir corriendo.

Comimos en un silencio bastante inusual entre nosotros. Casi cuando acabábamos regreso la mesera.

— ¿Desean algo de postre? —. Le dijo a Edward.

—A ti no –dije lo más bajo que pude. Pero creo que no lo suficiente.

Edward no pudo soportar la risa y se carcajeó.

—Yo solo café –le dijo cuando se calmó.

—Yo quiero el mousse de chocolate y un café –le dije y me miró como si quisiera matarme.

—En seguida, se los traigo.

— ¿Sabes que no debes de hacer enojar a una mesera? trae tu comida y pueden que le eche algo.

—Sí, pero no pensé, solo lo dije —.

—Entonces Isabella ¿por qué tan callada? ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

—Masen…

—Dime Edward—.

—Edward, te acuerdas del trato que hicimos. Yo te contaba cómo me embaracé de Ethan y tú me contabas porque te cambiaste el nombre —.

—Sí, lo recuerdo ¿para eso nos reunimos hoy? –, me dijo algo desilusionado.

—Algo así ¿qué tanto sabes de mí? –le dije inquieta.

— ¿De ti? –Me miró confundido. —Que tienes un hijo que me cae muy bien, eres amiga de Rose, del "perro", de Ben, de su esposa, de otra chica y que conoces a mi familia porque mi mamá fue tu terapeuta. Que Emmett es tu admirador numero uno. Que eres muy buena abogada pero nada más.

—Ok, ¿sabes por qué iba a terapia?—.

—No, no le pregunto esas cosas a mi mamá —. Me dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Bueno mira, necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas —.

—Está bien —. Contestó intrigado.

—En serio, no me interrumpas hasta que acabe—. Inhalé profundamente y comencé.

—Hace un poco más de dos años fui violada—, lo dije sentí que una opresión de mi pecho se retiraba. —De esa violación nació Ethan –, noté que sus manos se cerraban en un puño. —Esa es la razón por la que fui a terapia con tu mamá —.

Edward iba a decirme algo, su cara estaba tensa y sus manos seguían en puños. —No, espera déjame terminar, desde que paso la violación yo… ningún hombre… – ¿cómo se lo decía?

—Nadie había podido despertar ningún tipo de… sensación en mi, cuando te conocí en el juicio de Smith, yo me sentí atraída por ti, mucho, traté de no pensar mucho en eso –. Edward no se movía, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. –Después cuando pasó lo de la fusión nos tocó trabajar juntos –. _¡Ay voy derechito al matadero! _

—La atracción se fue haciendo más fuerte y yo quería, no, quiero proponerte que nos rasquemos juntos, solo te pido un poco de paciencia, nada de compromisos solo ser colegas con beneficios, terminé ¿aceptas?—. ¡Ya lo dije!

Pasaron unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas.

— ¡Habla! –parecía estar en shock.

—Wow. No puedes soltarme tanta información así de golpe, tengo que digerirla, entonces después de lo que te pasó tú… ¿nunca has tenido sexo?—.

—No —.

—Pero ¿eras virgen antes de eso?—.

—Nop, pero eso que…

—No, ahora espérame tú a mí —. Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con la suya y una maldita corriente eléctrica llevaba descargas directas a mi clítoris.

—Eres una mujer muy valiente, nunca imaginé que tú hubieras pasado por algo tan fuerte, entonces Ethan… atraparon al hombre que…

—No, él huyó, mató a su compañera —, Victoria –ella fue mi amiga y él cuando escuchó que la policía llegaba huyó—.

Se quedó pensando algo y habló:

—Ok, ahora cambiando de tema, en serio ¿solo yo te excito?—.

—¿Qué? ¿quieres una placa o un diploma? Si, más… Edward y ¡que! ¿Qué no estás acostumbrado a ir excitando mujeres por dónde vas pasando? Todo mundo sabe que eres un mujeriego, solo te pido que me ayudes a quitarme la comezón, si no puedes, total ya encontraré a otro —. Le dije algo desesperada, me sentía incomoda.

—Espérate ¿quién te dijo que no te iba a ayudar? a mí también me gustaste desde ese juicio, pero como siempre estabas tan a la defensiva y como cuando te invité a salir te negaste, pensé que perdía el tiempo, yo no ando detrás de las mujeres, ellas solitas vienen a mí. ¿Ok? Ahora yo voy a contarte porque me cambié el apellido. Quedamos en un trato y yo cumplo mis tratos. ¿Cuál es el nombre completo del despacho Isabella? —.

—MVC & Asociados, pero ¿qué tiene que ver? —.

—Meyer, Cullen, Vulturi y Asociados —. Le contesté y él me miró como si la respuesta estuviera implícita en lo que decía, pero yo no acaba de entender.

—Meyer –repitió él, –Cullen –dijo más lentamente. —Isabella, Cullen, yo soy Cullen.

Yo realmente no acaba de entender, mi cerebro se había quedado algo lento después de tanta presión.

—OK, te explico, mi abuelo fue el socio fundador junto con el padre de Aro y el padre de Sam. Solo que mi padre no quiso ser abogado, eso hizo que mi padre y mi abuelo estuvieran algo distanciados por un tiempo, luego cuando yo quise ser abogado mi abuelo inmediatamente me ofreció el despacho para que trabajara desde que inicié a estudiar, me dijo que eso me daría ventaja sobre otros ya que llevaría la practica a la par con la teoría. A mí me encantó la idea, pero a muchos no, la gente me veía como un recomendado o un "enchufado" como dicen en España, así que decidí cambiarme el nombre para que la gente se fijara en lo que hago y no creyera que estaba ahí porque mi abuelo me había metido. Y casi funcionó, pocos saben quién soy, de hecho no quiero ocupar mi verdadero lugar en el despacho hasta que no me lo gane—, suspiró un poco y continuó.

—Cuando mi abuelo murió me dejó la parte de sus acciones y su lugar en el consejo y todo lo que conlleva, es decir, yo soy parte de la junta directiva —.

Wow, Masen me acababa de decir que era mi jefe y yo cinco minutos antes le propuse ser colegas con beneficios.

—Masen olvida lo que te propuse, has de cuenta que nunca hablé. Que nunca te dije nada—. Estaba realmente apenada.

—No puedo, aunque quisiera no puedo, la verdad yo… me siento muy atraído hacia ti. Además no quiero que cambie la manera en que nos tratamos ¡Por favor! precisamente por eso me cambié el nombre para que nadie me tratará diferente, no lo hagas tú —. Él me estaba pidiendo que no lo tratara diferente.

La puerta se abrió otra vez y entonces fui consciente de que estábamos los dos inclinados, uno frente el otro con las manos entrelazadas. La mesera pidió permiso y dejó los cafés y mi mousse de chocolate.

Le di una buena revisada a mi mousse antes de comenzar a comerlo, no quería encontrarme con algo desagradable.

—Ok. Prometo no decir nada, ni tratarte diferente, pero ¿por qué Emmet y tú no se llevan? ¿Qué pasó? En realidad los dos son buenos tipos —. Él me miró como sopesando la situación.

—Te lo diré. Cuando yo recién entré a la universidad pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de mis abuelo o en el despacho, mi abuela Maureen tenía Alzheimer, ella solía confundirme con mi padre porque nos parecemos mucho, un día que llegué a casa de mi abuelo ella pensó que era mi padre y me dijo que no me casará con esa mujerzuela que estaba seguro que uno de los niños no era mío, que si ya eran amantes para que se casaban —.

—Me quedé con esa duda y comencé a recordar un poco a Emmet, a él siempre lo trato mi padre mejor o eso sentía yo, siempre lo presumía con sus amigos, miren Emmet compuso el carro, o miren Emmet armó un coche —. Manoteaba mientras hablaba y en su voz había un dejo de tristeza.

—Y cosas así entonces yo… no me juzgues ¿ok? en serio en su momento pensé… Que yo no era hijo de Esme o de Carlisle —.

— ¿En serio? pero eres idéntico a Carlisle, bueno no igual pero si muy parecido —.

—Sí, pero estaba pasando por una mala racha, como te dije empezaba a trabajar en el despacho y todos me creían un recomendado, sentía que aunque amaba el derecho no era lo que yo esperaba. Ok. Viene la parte difícil, Emmet tenía una novia muy guapa, se llamaba Samantha, a mi me encantaba, era súper guapa; un día nos encontramos en una fiesta y ella comenzó a platicar conmigo me dijo que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Emmet, que creía que el amor entre ellos se había acabado y quien sabe que tantas cosas más, yo ingenuamente le creí —. Él me miró de reojo y yo lo animé a continuar asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Todos dan por hecho que yo tenía muchísima experiencia, pero la verdad es que en ese entonces no tenía casi nada de experiencia, porque aunque me las daba de muy experimentado solo había tenido una novia en el High School. Jessica era muy linda y la quise mucho pero al acabar el High School terminamos, los noviazgos a distancia nunca funcionan y solo me había acostado con ella y como no había estado con nadie más porque estuve locamente enamorado de ella desde quinto año. En Fin Samantha me dijo que empezáramos algo pero sin decirle a Emmet porque lo heriríamos, lastimaríamos sus sentimientos ¡ja! ella solo quería ver que Cullen tenía más futuro. Cuando Emmet puso su taller ella me dejó. Yo estaba dolido y en una comida familiar le reclamé a Emmet por quitarme a mi chica, mamá y papá intervinieron y todo empeoró, yo estaba bebido, muy bebido y les reclamé y les dije que total uno de nosotros no era hijo de uno de ellos, que la abuela Maureen me lo había dicho.

No me juzgues no pongas esa cara, en serio lo creía, no tenía mucha confianza en mí, bueno continuo, pero como lo acordamos Isabella, nada debe de salir de aquí.

Mamá comenzó a llorar, papá la abrazó y yo me quedé como idiota, Emmet me dio un puñetazo y luego encaró a mis padres y les pidió que no dijeran la verdad.

Mamá dijo que lo haría cuando estuviéramos menos alterados y solo nosotros cuatro. Después de varios cafés ya solos en nuestra casa mamá nos contó su historia.

Ella vivía con la Abuela Elizabeth en un pueblito, el abuelo ya había muerto y ella tenía 15 años, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novio, pero su mejor amiga una tipa sin escrúpulos se lo quitó, ella estaba demasiado triste, la abuela le propuso vender todo y comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, tomaron un mapa y lo pusieron en la pared tiraron dardos hasta que diera en algún lugar del mapa el primer lugar que dieron fue Nueva York, ellas viajaron a Nueva York y comenzaron una nueva vida; pero apareció un pequeño e inesperado problemita —. Me dijo sonriendo. —Mamá estaba embarazada, la abuela le dio dinero para que regresara y le dijera a su ex novio, pero cuando ella llegó al pueblo la interceptó su supuesta amiga y la amenazó con vengarse de ella, la amiga no sabía que estaba embarazada así que mamá decidió regresar a NY. Olvidarse de ese lugar e iniciar desde cero, ella, la abuela y su hijo. Cuando Emmet nació la abuela Elizabeth lo cuidaba mientras mamá estudiaba, vivían de la pensión del abuelo que era bastante buena; un día Emmet enfermó y llegaron a urgencia, conoció a Carlisle y ya te imaginaras el resto de la historia. Después de conocer la verdad la relación entre Emmet y yo ya no volvió a ser la misma, pero no por ser medios hermanos porque para mí es mi hermano y punto.

El problema es que al otro día confrontó a Samantha y ella le dijo que yo la acosaba que la obligaba a acostarse conmigo, no sé si le creyó del todo pero nunca más pudimos estar juntos sin agredirnos. Bueno abogada esa es mi historia—.

Yo estaba como cuando acabas de ver una película muy buena, pero no sabes cómo expresar lo que sientes.

—Wow, todo es...

—Como una novela rosa, o al menos eso dice mamá, sabes hace poco Emmet conoció a su padre biológico, yo no lo conozco, pero sé que se la lleva bien con él. No le digas que te conté, sería algo incomodo.

—No te preocupes. Y en serio gracias por la confianza –le dije tomando su mano y la chispa de que veces volvió a sentirse.

Los dos retiramos nuestras manos inmediatamente.

—Entonces licenciada ya que nos sinceramos que le parece seguir con el tema inicial, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente dosis de melancolía y dolor por este rato —.

—Cierto, pero debemos poner varias reglas –le dije.

— ¿Cómo cuales? –me dijo curioso.

—Será solo sexo y fuera de la oficina, nadie debe de saber que tú y yo tenemos alguna clase de contacto extraoficial, ya es suficiente con que digan que soy la nueva preferida de Aro. Como para que me quieran acusar de ser la amante de media mesa directiva —.

—Isabella ¿en qué quedamos? así como tú no quieres que nadie sepa yo tampoco —.

—Solo te molestaré en privado, no te preocupes —le dije bromeando. —Y sobre todo no quiero que… – ¿cómo se lo decía? —No te acuestes con nadie más que conmigo cuando vayamos a estar juntos ¿si me entiendes?—.

—Ok, acepto tus reglas ¿alguna otra cosa?—.

—No, creo que es todo —.

—Entonces… ¿te parece bien que empecemos? —.

— ¿Empezar qué? –pensé.

Él me miró raro y me preguntó:

— ¿Tú vives con Rose y alguien más no? —.

—Sí, pero eso que…

—Tranquila —, tocó una especie de timbre y la mesera regresó.

—Serías tan amable de traernos la cuenta —.

—Claro que si ¿su pago seria en efectivo o con tarjeta? —.

—Tarjeta por favor —.

—Claro, en un momento regreso —. La chica volvió a salir y volvimos a quedarnos mudos.

—Isabella ¿todavía estás segura que quieres intentarlo conmigo? —.

Me quedé callada pensando ¿realmente esto era lo que quería? y si era lo que quería. Quería recuperar esa parte de mí, volver a sentirme mujer por así decirlo, reencontrarme con esa parte de mí que había desaparecido.

—Si, al menos quiero intentarlo ¿me prometes que si no puedo no me vas a obligar?—.

—Isabella me ofendes ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —, me dijo realmente ofendido.

No alcancé a replicar porque la mesera volvió a interrumpirnos.

—Buenas noches, su cuenta —. Dijo pasándome una carpeta negra.

Edward prácticamente me la arrebató de las manos.

—Te dije que yo te invitaba —, miró el ticket dentro y le dio la tarjeta a la señorita.

— ¿Disculpa serias tan amable de hablarle al capitán de meseros? quiero felicitarlo por el excelente trabajo que hacen aquí —.

—Claro que sí señor, en seguida viene —.

Casi que enseguida entró un señor gordito chaparrito, juro que era idéntico a Private, el pingüino de Madagascar, mordía mi labio para no reírme hasta caminaba como pingüino…

—Buenas noches Morís, quisiera que le llamaras la atención a la mesera que nos atendió, la chica fue demasiado atenta conmigo y demasiado grosera con mi novia –momento dijo novia –no me gustaría que perdiera el trabajo, pero me parece muy mal el trato hacia ambos ya que a mí no dejo de insinuárseme. Y mire que eso es el colmo ¡en frente de mi novia! me dejó su teléfono en un papel –. Le dijo mostrándole un pedazo de papel.

¿A qué horas le dio el papel?

—No se preocupe señor Cullen, usted y su familia son clientes distinguidos de este establecimiento, la cuenta corre por la casa…

—No, no quiero que me regale la cena, simplemente quiero que le diga a la chica cual es su lugar.

La mesera iba entrando y el capitán le quitó la carpeta.

—Señor Cullen su tarjeta y nuestras más sinceras disculpas. Con permiso —, y se llevó a la chica del brazo.

—Edward ¿no crees que fuiste algo payaso? —.

—No Bella, la chica se fue muy grosera contigo, no tenía porque serlo, no importa que seas de mi… espero que no te molestara que dijera que eras mi novia —.

—No te niego que me saco de onda pero no, no me molesto, no es cierto de todos modos y eso los dos lo sabemos.

Salimos del restaurante y me dijo:

—Entonces ¿mi departamento? —.

Respiré profundo y saqué el aire de golpe.

—Sí, vamos le dije —.

Llegamos a su coche, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí. Me gustaba su carro.

—Masen…

—Edward…

—Ok. Edward ¿qué es tu coche negro? —.

— ¿Qué es mi coche?—.

—Sí. ¿Qué tipo? ya sabes un mercedes, un Toyota…

Edward se rió un poco.

— ¿Qué tipo? ¿Qué marca sería es lo correcto? Es un BMW M3 convertible ¿Por qué la pregunta?—.

—Me gusta tu coche pero me gusta más este gris. ¿Este qué es? —. Edward no dejó de sonreír.

—Es un Volvo C30 y me encanta, es muy seguro.

—Esta mono, si pudiera comprarme un coche sería algo así.

— ¿Sabes manejar Swan? ¿O solo hablas por hablar?

—En teoría, aprendí en High School, en Forks a veces papá me prestaba una vieja camioneta que tenía para ir a trabajar.

—O sea que te falta práctica, como todo lo que bien se aprende no se olvida –me dijo y yo sabía que no solo hablaba de manejar. —Solo se necesita volver a practicar, si quieres también te puedo ayudar en eso —.

—Masen –le grité y le di un bolsazo.

— ¡Oye Swan! ¿Qué tienes en el bolso? ¡Piedras! —. Dijo sobándose el brazo.

De repente llegamos a una zona bonita cerca de la casa de Esme o al menos eso creía yo, la ubicación espacial no era mi fuerte. Apretó un botón y una cochera se abrió de un edificio algo industrial.

— ¿Aquí vives? nunca me imaginé algo así.

— ¿Dónde creías que vivía?

—Ok. No te rías ¿en la torre Trump o algo así? ya sabes en un edificio súper sofisticado —.

—Es que todavía no lo has visto por dentro —, dijo mientras se bajaba del coche. Yo me bajé antes de que llegara a mi puerta.

—Swan, no permites que uno sea un caballero contigo —.

—Eso de abrir la puerta no sientes que es anticuado, es como si yo no pudiera hacerlo, no sé… no me gusta —.

—Por acá —. Me dijo mientras señalaba un elevador de carga.

—Siempre quise usar uno de estos. Desde que vi una película donde el protagonista vivía en un lugar así —.

—Cuando quieras —. Me dijo. —Disculpa si está algo tirado, no esperaba visitas —. Cuando dijo eso me imagine el cuarto de cualquier adolescente sin pies ni cabeza. O algo parecido al mío.

Entramos al elevador después de que él lo abriera, era un poco más ruidoso que uno normal. No subimos mucho de hecho solo un piso.

—Masen para un piso usamos el elevador ¡que flojo!

—Digamos que quise cumplirte la fantasía del elevador —. Me dijo y yo sentí que los colores se subían a mi rostro.

—No seas mal pensada Swan, esa te la cumplo otro día, estoy hablando de usar un elevador de carga —.

—Lo sé, quien dijo que pensé en otra cosa —.

—Tu cara te delata, es algo que me encanta de ti, en la vida real tu cara refleja absolutamente todo pero cuando pones ON en el modo abogada es difícil saber qué estás pensando. En la corte es como si fueras otra persona —.

— ¿En serio? Nadie me había dicho eso antes —.

—Porque nadie te conoce como yo —. Me dijo mientras me daba el pase a su casa.

Encendió la luz y era un lugar muy bonito, sin paredes.

—Es hermoso, es enorme —.

—Si Esme y Carlisle me lo regalaron cuando me titulé —.

—Este lugar en el día debe de ser impresionante —, le dije señalando unas grandes ventanas que estaban por encima de lo que sería el primer piso. —Con toda la luz que debe de entrar—.

—Esme lo decoró ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Cerveza? ¿Vino? ¿Agua? ¿Coca cola?—. Me dijo mientras dejaba el saco y la corbata en un sillón.

—Una coca cola está bien —. No necesitaba más alcohol en mi sistema.

—Ok. Vamos a hacerlo así, voy a empezar a tocarte —, me dijo mientras me daba la coca cola. —Si te molesta o te sientes incomoda solo dime que pare y lo haré ¿Está bien?—.

—Sí, me parece bien —. Tomé un trago de mi refresco.

Él comenzó a quitarme el saco y a besarme el cuello. Mis sentidos empezaron a alertarse, la sensación que iban dejando sus besos no era desagradable.

Comenzó a besarme la boca primero despacio, poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, abrí mi boca y nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza salvaje, una pelea en la que ninguno era el vencedor. Llevé mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabrochar su camisa, mientras el intentaba sacar la mía. Parecíamos más dos adolescentes y no adultos teniendo sexo.

Pero de repente el toco mi seno y me quedé congelada ¿Realmente esto era lo que quería?

No me sentía incomoda, pero algo no me dejaba avanzar.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Me dijo en cuanto me sintió tensa.

—Creo que sí… no sé. Podemos ir a tu habitación. Tal vez porque estamos en la sala —, arrugué la frente. —La violación fue en la sala del departamento donde vivíamos —.

Tomó mi mano y me guió por unas escaleras de metal hasta la planta superior.

Me senté en la cama y aunque moría de ganas de tener sexo con él, también moría de miedo, estaba llena de sentimientos confusos.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Podemos intentarlo en otro momento? —. Me dijo acercándose a donde estaba.

Empecé a ver a mi alrededor no era nada de lo que esperaba. Había una cama de madera, negra, con una colcha de colores neutros ¡oh, sí! increíblemente la cama estaba tendida, yo odiaba tender la cama, en otro lado había un sillón que tenía dos o tres camisas encima, un par de zapatos fuera de su lugar y ese era todo el tiradero.

—Masen que exagerado eres, no tienes tan tirada tu casa. Deberías de ver mi recamara los viernes en la noche, eso sí es un tiradero —. Me dejé caer en la cama y él se sentó al lado de mí.

—En serio ¿Eres desordenada?

—Sí, siempre me están peleando porque tengo que ser más ordenada y en serio trato pero no puedo. Odio tender la cama, es horrible porque hay que tenderla si la vamos a usar en un rato.

—Yo no puedo dormir en una cama sin tender, siento que está usada… no sé —, se recostó como estaba yo con los pies colgando. —A ver Swan dime ¿cuál es tu color favorito?—.

—No tengo uno, solo hay veces que amo el rosa, después el café, me encanta el azul, el amarillo, el naranja. Me gustan todos los colores, aunque el blanco en este momento no es uno de mis favoritos.

— ¿Por qué? —. Me dijo curioso.

—Ethan –le dije alzando un poco la cara –está en la etapa de que todo lo agarra con las manos, lo prueba y me ensucia. Apenas hace unos días a Alice la llenó de papilla de chícharo, fue genial.

— ¿Quién es Alice? –me preguntó.

—Es la otra chica con la que vivimos, ella es manager en una cadena de boutiques, es un duende disfrazado de hada, yo creo que tú le caerías bien, porque te vistes demasiado bien. No sabes cómo peleaba conmigo hace unos años, yo soy feliz en jeans y tenis pero ella no lo entiende, todavía de vez en cuando me pongo unos jeans viejos y mi tenis converses y me siento feliz —.

—Pero a mí me encanta como te vistes para la oficina —.

—Intenta estar todo el día en esos zapatos, si por ella fuera usaría solo tacones altos, yo me las arreglo para cambiarme los zapatos un rato en la oficina —.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta ¿cuánto mides? cuando te pones los zapatos bajitos creo que con trabajos me llegas al hombro.

—Mido uno sesenta y cinco —. Le dije mintiéndole, pues mido uno sesenta.

—No enserio, párate Swan —me dijo parándose y de un jalón me paró.

— ¡Oye estaba muy cómoda! —.

—Quítate los tacones—. Me ordenó y yo lo obedecí. Me llevó hasta su closet, ahí había un espejo muy grande me puso frente a este y me dijo:

—Sin trampas Swan —. Se puso de espaldas a mí.

—No Swan, cuando mucho mides uno sesenta pero no pasa de eso, yo mido uno ochenta cinco y tú apenas me llegas al hombro —.

—Está bien, mido uno sesenta, déjame soñar con mis cinco centímetros más —. Le dije entre risas. —Tu closet sería un sueño para Alice, es enorme, me gusta —. Le dije observando a mí alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Por color, por tipo de prenda, por telas. —Volvamos a la cama, me gustó tu cama —. Le dije mientras salía del closet y me acostaba en la cama.

—Ok —, me dijo el imitándome. —Entonces sigamos ¿por qué el nombre de Ethan? —.

—Eso es fácil, por Ethan Hawke, me encanta ese actor y porque gano ese nombre, todos votamos, hasta Esme, bueno todos por así decirlo, solo éramos Rose, Alice, Jake, Ben, Ángela, mi papá y Esme —.

— ¿En serio? por eso Ethan. Pensé que era por un novio que tuviste o el protagonista de algún libro… no sé —. No pude evitar reírme.

—El único novio que he tenido ha sido Jake. Y apenas duramos un año —.

—Cuando dices Jake ¿hablas de el perro de Black? —.

—Sí, hablo de él, era mi novio cuando pasó todo —.

—Te voy a hacer una pregunta si te parece incomoda no me contestes. ¿Cómo fue? No quiero que me cuentes que te hizo ¿pero por qué en la sala de tu casa? ¿Entraron a asaltar? y después… o ¿cómo? —.

—Ok. Tú me contaste lo de Emmett y no estaba en el trato, yo te voy a contar de Victoria —. Me acomodé un poco en la cama, tomé otro cojín y me lo puse en la cabeza.

—Victoria y yo crecimos juntas, mi madre se fue con su padre y su mamá me crío, Charlie, mi papá, él no sabía qué hacer conmigo y estaba dolido, así que se concentró en su dolor y se olvidó de mi, entonces Lilly, la mamá de Victoria me cuidó, yo quería a Victoria como una hermana pero ella a mi creo que nunca me quiso, te voy a resumir a grandes rasgos, nos separamos cuando acabamos High School, yo vine para acá y ella se quedó en Forks con su novio, no sé cómo llegó aquí y me llamó de un hospital, yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos pero ella consumía drogas y de repente apareció el novio de nuevo, ella me golpeó una noche con una botella y se largó, pasó un tiempo y un día se apareció en el departamento con su novio, más bien su esposo, pero esa ya no era mi amiga, era como ver un esqueleto viviente, ella me golpeó y me amarró para que su esposo me violara, me gritó que me odiaba y varias cosas más, intentó dispararme y casi me escapo, pero su esposo me atrapó y la mató a ella, alguien escuchó los disparos y llamó a la policía, él huyó —.

Nos quedamos callados, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

—Perdón, no quería lastimarte —. Me dijo tocando mi mejilla y limpiando mis lágrimas.

—No ahora ya lo puedo contar, la primera vez que llegué con tu mamá, no podía ni hablarlo, me dolía demasiado.

— ¿Y del tipo? —, me dijo endureciendo la voz — ¿no se sabe nada?—.

—No, es como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra, mi papá es policía, es el jefe de policía en Forks. Y él se encarga de boletinearlo y de checar todos los cuerpos que aparecen y que se acomodan con su descripción —.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti enfrentarte a eso —.

—Si lo fue, pero sabes que me ayudó mucho —, le dije poniéndome de costado y viéndolo. —Porque todos estaban ahí, conmigo. Todos me cuidaron, me dieron la fuerza necesaria para seguir. Además ahora mi papá y yo nos llevamos bien, tengo un hijo hermoso y maravilloso —.

—Tu hijo es genial. Me cae muy bien ¿Se parece al papá?

— ¡Ay Masen, que chismosito! solo porque es rubio y de ojos azules pero mi madre también era rubia y de ojos azules, así que yo prefiero pensar que esos rasgos son por ella —.

— ¿Y de tu mamá ya no supiste nada? —.

—No, de ella tampoco, Charlie la rastreó hasta cuando se divorció del papá de Victoria que fue como tres años después de que desapareciera, después le perdió la pista, papá cree que se cambio de nombre o algo así. Mmm, Ok, ahora yo estoy curiosa, esa vez que te encontré con Jane en el cuarto de copias ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —.

—Parece un cuento chino pero juro que es cierto, estaba sacando las copias del caso, cuando entro Jane y me desabrochó el pantalón y empezó a darme sexo oral —.

—Y tu muy dejado —, le dije antes de empezar a reír. — ¿Por qué no haces las paces con Emmet?—.

—De hecho anoche hablamos un poco y creo que las cosas van a empezar a mejorar. Extraño a mí hermano, ayer me di cuenta. ¡Oye! ¿Ethan puede comer pizza? Porque Emmet le dio —.

—Tu papá dijo que si pero solo un poco y ya le había dado esta semana —.

— ¿Por qué le dicen sapito?—.

—Cuando estaba en la panza Alice le decía renacuajo y cuando todavía no sabíamos que era le decía Ranita o Sapito. De ahí se le quedó —.

— Entonces tú eres la mamá rana —. Me dijo riéndose y toda la cama se movía.

—Nop, a mi me dicen mamá osa, porque dicen que protejo mucho a mi sapito. Emmet también es Oso no sé por qué, pero él es el Tío Oso o el tío Met. ¿Sabes que Ethan pregunta por ti? La primera vez que me dijo no le entendí. No sabía quién era Edar.

—Me encanta como habla todo rápido y atropellado —. Tomé el cojín que tenía Edward en la cabeza y le di con él en la cara.

—Oye mi peque habla bastante bien para su edad —.

— ¡Auch! la mamá osa en plena acción, no dije que hablara mal, solo dije que me gustaba como hablaba —.

—Más te vale porque si no le digo a Charlie que tiene que venir con su pistola —.

Él me quitó el cojín cuando puse mi cabeza otra vez para acostarme y se incorporó muy rápido.

Me atrapó las manos por encima de la cabeza y me besó.

Fue un beso muy excitante, poco a poco fue soltándome las manos y comenzamos a acariciarnos sin dejar de besarnos.

Seguimos así hasta que él rompió el beso y me dijo todo agitado:

—Si no quieres que seguir dímelo ahora, después me detendré pero tardaré en hacerlo —.

—No creo que por hoy fue suficiente, disfruté mucho la velada. Pero tengo que ir a casa —, le dije viendo el despertador que tenía prácticamente las doce —Y quiero ver a Ethan —. Le dije tratando de serenarme. —En serio gracias por todo —.

— ¿Pero lo intentaremos después verdad? —me dijo algo emocionado.

—Sí, prometo que lo volveremos a intentar ¿puedo llamar un taxi?—.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no te llevo a tu casa? la mamá osa tiene que llegar sana y salva —.

—Gracias por todo —.

—No hay de que, para eso están los amigos y yo quiero ser tu amigo —. Me dijo dándome la mano.

Le tomé de la mano y otra vez las chispas saltaron. Pero esta vez ninguno de los dos apartamos su mano de nuestro agarre.

—Vámonos abogada —. Me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia abajo a través de la escalera, yo aprovechó que él se había adelantado para oler uno de sus sacos. Y bajé lo más rápido que pude, lo que casi me cuesta una caída a de media escalera, bueno en realidad me caí por poco si no es me sostengo del barandal —.

—Con cuidado yo se que causo eso en las mujeres pero… —, me decía mientras subía a ayudarme –con cuidado ¿qué cuentas le voy a dar a mi amigo? —.

—Me resbalé por culpa de los tacones —. Le dije quitándome los zapatos.

—Entonces, Abogada agarre sus cosas—. Tome mi bolsa y con mis zapatos en la mano me disponía a salir de ahí, cuando sentí que me levantaban del suelo.

–Masen estás loco, me vas a tirar —.

—No si no pesas, solo es para que no te pase nada —.

Bajamos por el elevador otra vez pero en vez de dirigirnos al coche gris me metió en el negro, que al tener la capota abajo le facilitó las cosas.

—Gracias –le dije él me llevo muy pegado a su cuerpo y me encantó la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca de mil, no sentí miedo o angustia —.

—No hay de que —me dijo dándome una sonrisa moja bragas.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, pero con una mezcla de extraña complicidad, era como si fuéramos amigos. Bueno ahora éramos amigos pero había algo mas, había confianza.

Cuando llegamos a casa se estacionó y me gritó: —No te bajes —.

Llegó al otro lado y me abrió la puerta, me quitó los zapatos de la mano y me los puso, me dio la mano y me ayudó a salir. Luego me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Bueno señorita la dejo en la puerta de su casa, sana y salva —.

—Gracias Edward en serio, por todo gracias —le dije un poco nerviosa.

Él me miró y supe que iba a pasar, me besó de una manera tierna al principio y poco a poco fue haciendo su beso más agresivo. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire. Me dijo:

—Una de las mejores noches de mi vida, abogada que descanse —.

No encontraba las llaves en la bolsa y él esperaba que entrara, de repente la puerta se abrió y salió Rose:

—Me cansé de esperar que abrieras, entra y cuéntame. Adiós Masen y gracias —. Le gritó antes de meterme a la casa.

—Ok cuéntamelo todo —. Me dijo sentándome en la sala.

—Primero tengo que ir a ver a Ethan —.

—Está dormido, bañado, cenó y se cambió, no me des las gracias, dáselas a Emmet que prácticamente él es quien lo cuida. Yo solo estoy con ellos. Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó? —, me dijo antes de olerme —No hueles a sexo —.

—Rose no tuve sexo —le dije enojada.

—Entonces ¿por qué llegas a esta hora? él te besó, yo los vi por la ventana —.

—Rose que chismosa, si nos besamos pero no tuvimos sexo solo platicamos en su casa —hice una pausa —y en su cama —.

Rose puso su cara seria y me dijo:

—Eso me preocupa más, no te enamores de un idiota como él, él mismo te lo dijo, él usa a las mujeres, si no me crees pregúntale a Emmet que pasó entre ellos —.

Yo iba a decirle que ya sabía pero quería escuchar la versión de Emmet también. Ella salió de la sala y me dejo ahí en medio pensando.

Unos minutos después me dirigí a mi cuarto yo no quería enamorarme, de eso estaba segura o ¿no?

Cuando entré en mi cuarto fui a la cuna, vi a mi peque y le di un beso.

—Será mejor que me duerma — mañana será un día pesado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? No quieren un amigo así. El personaje es el pengüino de Madagascar, la pelicula de Disney, si alguna no los conoce, les recomiendo que los vean son geniales. <strong>

**Mil gracias a tods los que leen la historia. Y un agradecimiento especialmente desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón a los que dejan review. Gracias por sus favoritos y sus alertas.**

**Maya Cullen Masen, Ginegine, Anilu-Belikov, Beastyle, Gretchen CullenMasen, Sandra32321, Yolabertay y Lourob. Gracias sus review alegran mi día.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 10**

**Ethan Cullen**

"_La mayoría de las búsquedas honestas de verdad que hay en el mundo se hacen por los niños."_

_Oliver Wendell Holmes_

Al otro día en la mañana desperté sintiéndome mejor, como más ligera, me levanté y me acerqué a la cuna de Ethan.

—Hola corazón es hora de levantarse –le dije moviéndolo un poco, pero había días que levantar a Ethan era una tortura, y por lo que veía hoy sería uno de esos. –Sapito es hora de levantarse.

Nada, mi peque no se quería levantar, lo chequeé, estaba bien ni temperatura alta, ni nada malo.

—Sapito, hoy es viernes si te levantas rápido en la tarde podemos comer un poquito de chocolate y vemos a Pocoyo o a Dora – al parecer eso estaba funcionando porque empezaba a abrir los ojitos. —Y si quieres vemos Cars en la tele grandota de la sala.

— ¿Pocoyo, mami? yo quielo que me les uno sesito –me dijo tallándose los ojitos.

—Uno, dos, tres, mil, los que quieras –le dije mientras lo sacaba de la cuna y lo ponía en la cama. –Vamos a quitarte ese pijama, ¿quieres hacer pipi? ¿En el baño como los grandes? Para que tu tío Oso te diga "¡Oh! que Sapito tan grande veo" –le decía intentando imitar la voz de Emmet mientras le quitaba el pijama.

—Y Edar tamien mami, me lice oh que Sapito tan gande meo —. ¿Qué Edward? Mi Sapito estaba pensando en Edward.

—Sí, él también te va a decir eso –le dije.

—Tonces si moy a maño de gande—. Me dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama, y corría al baño.

—Cole mama, cole, que me gana.

Y corrí ¿por qué a mi Sapito le importaba tanto que Edward le dijera que era grande? no tenía más de dos meses de conocerlo y realmente solo se habían visto tres veces. Pero en ese momento lo que me importaba era que aprendiera a ir al baño y si Edward me ayudaba, pues lo usaría también para eso.

Cuando acabó le limpié la carita con una toallita y lo vestí. Bueno lo intenté.

—No quelo esto no me guta –me decía mientras forcejeaba por ponerle una playera roja.

—Pero si te ves bien guapo –lo intentaba convencer.

—No quelo ota payera eta no —. ¿Por qué? Casi gritaba en mi mente

—A ver… dime ¿por qué no quieres esta playera? –le dije sentándolo en la cama mientras seguía jalando la playera.

—No guta eta me pica aquí –y se tocaba el cuello –y no quelo.

Odiaba cuando se ponía así, pero la verdad es que lo hacía muy pocas veces. Respiré y analicé la situación, si dejaba que no se pusiera la playera otro día me haría otro berrinche pero ya había perdido diez minutos peleando. De repente tuve una idea usaría su nuevo gusto por Edward.

—Yo te iba a poner la playera roja porque ese color le gusta a Edward pero si no quieres está bien te voy a poner otra.

— ¿Edar guta el lojo? –me preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—Si, a él le gusta mucho –le dije. –Él se va a poner una corbata roja para verse guapo como tú, pero si tú no quieres, te pongo otra.

—No, si quelo eta payela, si mi guta mucho el lojo –me dijo.

Terminé de vestirlo y peinarlo. Salimos a la cocina y milagrosamente Rose ya tenía puesto el café y tenía unos waffles en el horno.

—No se acostumbren, solo es porque hoy escuché a dos personas que peleaban por una playera –me dijo.

—Gracias, pero ¿verdad que se ve lindo con esa playera? –le dije a Rose.

— ¡Te ves muy guapo Sapito! ¡Qué bonita playera! –le dijo dándole un beso en el cachete.

—Sí, yo toy bapo como tío Oso y Edar –le dijo.

—Wow el señor tiene un nuevo admirador –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Sí, pero gracias a eso fue al baño y se dejó la playera –le dije –además creo que ya somos amigos.

—Yo quiero decirle a Jake, anda déjame decirle que tú y Masen ahora son amigos, quiero verle la cara de loco que va a poner.

—No lo hagas ¿te imaginas? es capaz de gritarme, no entiendo porque no puede seguir, tratarme solo como amigos o mandarle a freír espárragos pero porque insistir e insistir. Pero no le digas al menos no por ahora espera un poco.

— ¿Qué tienes para hoy Bella? ¿Tienes el día pesado o tranquilo?

Creo que tranquilo Erick se está encargando de la mudanza, solo tengo la firma de O'Shea y hay que meter unos papeles en el juzgado, tengo dos casos pendientes con Masen y vamos a ver como los terminamos, si por separado o en conjunto, tengo dos citas una para ver si llevo el divorcio de una mujer y otro por despido injustificado, la despidieron cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada. Y hablando de embarazos ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Ya te hiciste alguna prueba?

—No, no me he hecho nada, acompáñame mañana con Carmen por favor, por las veces que me tocó soportar a Tanya anda.

—Si te acompaño, mañana no tengo cita con Marcus. Te acompaño pero recuerda que tienes que decirle.

—Decirle ¿qué? ¿A quién? –dijo Alice mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Que quiero transferir un caso a otra persona, no quiero llevarlo me cae mal el cliente.

—Pues sí, háblalo con tu jefe seguro entiende —. Nos dijo dándonos una sonrisa, no me gustaba ocultarle cosas a Alice, pero a veces hablaba de más cuando nos reuníamos.

—Hola Sapito precioso –le dijo a Ethan –pero que guapo te ves de rojo.

—Yo lojo vapo –Alice lo miraba desde lejos, ella no se le acercaba mucho cuando comía porque siempre terminaba toda cochina.

—Si corazón. Chicas, voy a salir de viaje el fin de semana y tal vez me tome unos días más, una sucursal en Phoenix está dando lata y necesito ir a ver qué pasa. Las quiero –nos dijo abrazándonos –las voy a extrañar perras, regreso el martes todavía no sé si por la mañana o por la tarde.

Se oyó un claxon.

—Mi taxi, niñas cuídense y no hagan nada malo —. Dijo Alice y salió corriendo.

—No me gusta estarle ocultando cosas a Alice, pero luego se le escapan cuando habla –me dijo Rose.

—Pensamos igual, sabes ella y Masen podrían ser hermanos, el closet de Masen es un sueño todo ordenado, con mil cosas.

—Oye en la tarde regresamos juntas, no quiero estar sola en la casa Emmet no sé si va a venir y además no quiero verlo –me dijo Rose mientras terminábamos de guardar lo que sobró del desayuno.

—Vámonos o no llegamos. Limpia a la cosa esa que tienes por hijo –me dijo señalando a Ethan.

—Oye es mi cosa y no puedes decirle así, además no se ensució tanto —. Tomé un par de toallitas, y limpié su cara y sus manos. Guardé un poco de fruta en un traste y puse dos cajitas de jugo para Ethan, la otra parte de la comida se la daban en la guardería.

—Vámonos Sapo Guapo –le dijo Rose sacándolo de la silla y cargándolo. Swan te llevas mis cosas, yo llevo tu cosa —. Siempre hacía lo mismo le encantaba amarrar a Ethan a la silla.

—Claro señora ¿algo más que quiera que lleve? –le dije irónicamente.

—No Minny, es suficiente con eso.

—Ok, señora Hilly, en la noche le hago pastel de chocolate –le dije, recordando la pelicula The Helper.

Rose soltó la carcajada y el sapito también.

—No gracias, no quiero comer pastel de chocolate después de hacerte enojar.

Puse las cosas en la cajuela y salimos a la guardería primero y luego a trabajar, mientras pensaba como sería encontrarnos él y yo después de la conversación de anoche.

—Tierra llamando a Bella, tierra llamando a Bella –me decía Rose.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mande? –le contesté.

—En lo que tu pensabas como amarrar a Masen a la cama, tu sapo se durmió otra vez, te tocará dejarlo dormido si no se despierta.

— ¡Ay no! voy a dormirlo más temprano o algo, en la mañana tampoco quería levantarse —. Me voltee y comencé a moverlo.

—Sapito, sapito. Corazón ya vamos a llegar a la escuelita, si te portas bien voy por ti temprano y te llevo a la oficina.

Ya estaba despertándose cuando oyó que lo llevaría a la oficina.

— ¡Sí! a la fisina con Edar y mi payera loja.

Rose soltó la risa y me dijo:

—A ver como sales de esta.

Por fin llegamos a la guardería, Ethan ya estaba contento de ir, tenía nuevos amigos, una niña llamada Mandy y un niño Joseph o Many y Joss, como él les decía.

—Mira sapo ahí está Mandy –le dije cuando lo sacaba del auto.

—Hola Many —, le gritó y la niña inmediatamente lo buscó y le dijo hola con la manita.

—Mira, quien viera Ethan todo un rompe corazones –dijo Rose sacando las cosas de la cajuela.

Me dio las bolsas y caminamos hacia la puerta, mientras Ethan le mandaba besos a Mandy.

—Yo que tú lo mandaba un fin de semana con Emmet y con Masen a que le dieran clases —.Me dijo Rose.

—Ojalá estés embarazada y sea niña, para que te toque sufrir con los novios —, le dije enseñándole la lengua.

—Mami no saques la luegua o Chali va a nojar con tú —. Me dijo Ethan.

—Perdón Sapito, es que se me olvidó que era malo, pero ya no lo voy a hacer. Ahora dame un beso a mí y uno a tu tía —. Nos dio un beso a cada una. Lo bajé y se lo entregué a la chica que recibía a los niños.

—Hola Ethan, Hola señora –me dijo a manera de saludo.

—Nos vemos al rato, bye —. Le dije a Ethan que ya ni caso me hacía por ir de la mano con Mandy.

—Mira todo un galán –seguía diciendo Rose y algo me enojaba, ¡oh por Dios! estoy celosa de una niña de 2 años.

—Rose, estoy celosa –le dije haciendo puchero.

— ¿De quién? –, me preguntó con curiosidad.

—De Mandy –le solté –mira mi peque ni bye, ni besito no nada por irse con Mandy.

—De esa niña –ella soltó la risa –no Bells, no estás mal, solo sientes celos de la mujer que te está quitando a tu hombre —. Seguía diciendo sin dejar de reír.

—Ríete ya te veré cuando tu hija se escape por la ventana con un hombre –, le dije antes de echarnos a reír.

Vámonos o no llegamos.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina nos separamos. Entré a la oficina y vi las cosas de Masen, pero no lo vi a él, me senté en mi lugar e intenté sacar unos papeles de mi cajón pero al abrirlo encontré un extraño paquete, era una caja cuadrada de cómo veinte centímetros por veinte, tenía una tarjeta, la quité y la leí:

_**Para mi nueva amiga y su sapito.**_

¡Qué lindo! era la letra de Masen, abrí el regalo con un poco e desesperación.

—Ansiosa abogada –. Escuché y al alzar la vista lo vi parado en el marco de la puerta, se veía glorioso.

—Me encantan los regalos ¿qué es? —. Le dije mientras rompía la envoltura y sacaba una caja de chocolates Godiva.

— ¡Oh por Dios! amo estos chocolates y Ethan también, gracias en serio mil gracias —. Le dije.

—Es mi forma de agradecerte por la excelente velada –. Me dijo dándome una sonrisa moja bragas.

—Ups, yo no te traje nada pero te puedo invitar un café antes de que llegue tu clienta y te coma –. Hoy era la firma con la vieja esa.

—Oye mi clienta solo quiere chuparme, no comerme, el otro día en el almuerzo me lo dijo, que ella podía hacer el mejor sexo oral de todo Nueva York.

—En serio te lo dijo –, puse cara de asco y me dio escalofríos. —Si dejas que te chupe, rompo el trato, me daría asco —.

Me metí uno de los chocolates a la boca y gemí un poco.

— ¿Quién quiere sexo cuando se tienen chocolates tan deliciosos? —. Dije olvidando un poco a Masen.

Escuche la risa fuerte de Masen.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio ¿oh si? —. Dijo viéndome fijamente.

—Trata de pasar un tiempo sin sexo y amaras los chocolates –. Le dije mientras metía otro a mi boca, este era con menta mis favoritos. —mmm… Masen están deliciosos—.

— ¡Oye! no te los acabes, también son para mi amigo —. Me dijo arrebatándome la caja.

Me levanté y traté de quitarle la caja, pero solo logré pegarme a él lo suficiente, ya que levantó la mano y no los alcanzaba. La sensación de mi cuerpo contra su cuerpo me encantaba.

—Masen devuélvemelos, además Ethan no se merece nada, me dejó por Mandy –. Dije dándole una entonación rara a Mandy.

— ¿Mandy? Espera es Many la güerita ¿no? Ella me cae bien, le gusta jugar conmigo.

—Espera tú ¿de dónde conoces a Mandy? –. Le pregunté.

—Ok, no te enojes –, me dijo antes de sonreír un poco y mover la cabeza. –Ten come chocolates en lo que te digo. A veces voy a jugar con Ethan a la guardería —.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –. Ups… creo que mi voz salió demasiado fuerte.

—No te enojes es que en serio tu hijo me cae muy bien, y en la guardería piensan que soy su papá y me dejan entrar –. Me dijo algo rápido y sin respirar.

— ¿En serio vas a jugar con mi hijo? ya decía yo que tanto Edar no era normal. No me enojo, pero si me molesta, deberías habérmelo dicho, es mi hijo –. Le dije la verdad no me molestaba pero me incomodaba.

Miré la pantalla de mi computadora buscando las palabras para decirle, pero no las encontré en teoría no estaba haciendo nada malo. Pero no quería que Ethan se resintiera si el decidía alejarse, Ethan era feliz con él, siempre decía Edar esto, Edar aquello y mientras pensaba sentí que alguien me soplaba en el oído.

—Oye que te pasa –. Le dije molesta, ahora tendría que ir a cambiarme las bragas y no eran ni las diez de la mañana.

—Perdón solo quería ver que tenía de interesante la pantalla, pero no veo nada a excepción de una foto de mi Sapito preferido —.

—No, solo pensaba, no quisiera que Ethan saliera lastimado si tú ya no quieres verme o algo así, él se está acostumbrando mucho a tu presencia, hoy prácticamente se dejó vestir porque le dije que a ti te gustaba el rojo —.

—Sí, se ve lindo con su playera roja –. Me dijo viendo su teléfono.

—Espera ¿cómo sabes que tiene playera roja? –. Él había llegado antes que yo a la oficina, así que…

—Por esta App mira—. Me dijo mostrándome su celular donde se veía el salón de clases de Ethan, él estaba con Mandy jugando.

— ¿Cómo tienes acceso a eso? ¿Y yo no? —. ¿Por qué él podía ver a mi hijo?

—Fácil que no viste le letrero que estaba afuera del salón de Ethan la semana pasada te daba un código para bajar la App y poder ver a tu hijo ya sea desde tu teléfono o tu compu—. Me dijo muy orgulloso.

—No, no lo vi —. Si lo tenía el tal vez yo ya no podría bajarlo. — ¿oye puedo bajarlo o ya me ganaste mi turno?—.

—No, hasta 5 personas diferentes autorizadas por el papá o la mamá pueden verlo —.

— ¿Y a ti quien te autorizó? —.

—Lenta Swan, lenta, si yo soy el papá no necesito que me autoricen —.

—Oye, tú no eres su papá, aunque preferiría mil veces que tú fueras –, dije algo distraída. —Dame el código quiero bajar la app y mandarle a mi papá para que vea a su nieto —.

—Claro —. Sacó de su portafolio una hoja y me la extendió.

_**Queridos padres de familia:**_

_**Nos es grato comunicarles que la guardería acaba de implementar una App para que ustedes puedan ver a sus pequeños desde la comodidad de sus hogares, trabajos o que algún familiar este al pendiente de su hijo.**_

_**Nombre del Alumno: Ethan Cullen Swan**_

_**Nombre del Padre: Edward A. Cullen**_

_**Nombre de la Madre: Isabella M. Swan**_

_**Clave para bajar la App: . /XXXXXXXXX/1**_

_**En el lugar de las X deben poner las dos primeras letras de los apellidos, y luego el nombre del niño.**_

_**Después poner la siguiente clave:**_

_**1 –papá**_

_**2-mamá**_

_**3-persona adicional 1**_

_**4-persona adicional 2**_

_**3-persona adicional 3**_

_**En el caso de Ethan quedaría así:**_

_** . ./CUSWETHAN/1 este ejemplo es para el papá.**_

_**Para cualquier duda o sugerencia estamos a sus órdenes en el horario de su pequeño.**_

_**Agradeciendo de antemano.**_

_**Betty Johnson**_

_**Principal.**_

Conforme iba leyendo más me sorprendía. ¿Cómo era posible que Masen estuviera registrado como el papá de mi pequeño? me sentía robada, me sentía…

—Masen te voy a matar registraron a mi pequeño como tu hijo, le pusieron Cullen –. Le grité y creo que oyó medio edificio.

—Tranquila en los papeles oficiales sigue siendo solo tuyo, es que cuando me preguntaron quien era se me ocurrió decir que su papá, no te enojes –. Me decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás de su escritorio.

Me pare y fui tras él.

— ¿Quién te crees? no puedes llegar y… y….y….tengo ganas de ahorcarte —. Le dije.

—Sabes que Ethan puede confundirse, cuando tu pierdas el interés en mí él va a querer seguir viéndote… ¡argh¡ –. Agarré su portafolio y le pegué.

De repente escuchamos un carraspeo en la puerta, eran Erick y Aro.

No podía irme peor.

Lo siento señor, estaba matando un bicho que se le subió a Cu… Masen –. Traté de disculparme.

—No se preocupe Isabella, medio personal aun no se entera de su problema, de hecho los gritos me hicieron bajar a ver el show en vivo –. Me dijo divertido el estúpido de Aro.

—Pero dado que su clienta ya llegó y está esperándoles, creo que sería mejor que dejaran sus asuntos personales para la noche y se concentraran en el trabajo, Isabella, Edward los dejo —.

Y salió de la oficina.

—Perdón, venía a avisarles que ya llegó la señora O'Shea. Y encontré al señor Vulturi parado en la puerta —.

— ¡ay no! ¿Todo mundo escuchó? —. Le pregunté a Erick.

—Bueno se escuchaban gritos pero no se entendía lo que decían, Vulturi estaba parado aquí, creo que el si sabe porque discutían —.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Seguro Erick? –. Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Ándale Swan, que nos esperan. Erick ¿tienes los papeles? –. Le preguntó Masen.

—Si aquí están en limpio, con cinco copias y todo en una USB especial —. Dijo enseñando los folder y la USB.

—Vámonos –. Les dije. Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala de juntas.

Masen iba a abrir y le dije:

—Espérate —. Aspiré aire y lo saqué fuerte tres veces, me alisé la falda y me alisté para entrar.

Masen me hizo la seña que entrara primero y él se me pegó atrás, me agarró una pompi y me dijo muy bajito:

—Swan defiende lo tuyo—.

Y en ese instante perdí toda mi concentración. No, él muy maldito lo hizo a propósito.

Puse mi modo de abogada en encendido. Pero no acababa de encender.

—Señora O´Shea buenos días –. Le dije extendiéndole la mano. Apenas si me tocó.

—Abogada ¿Sweat? –. Me dijo.

—Swan –. Le dije.

—Edward que gusto volver a verte –. Le dijo jalándolo para darle un abrazo y restregársele toda.

—Wanda que gusto volver a verte –. Le dijo dándole una sonrisa moja bragas.

No le sonrías a ella, maldición yo no puedo estar pensando eso, él es libre de sonreírle a cualquiera, yo solo lo quiero para rascarme, no puedo, no debo enamorarme de él.

—Bella, Bella —, alguien me movió. –Discúlpala es que tuvo un pequeño problema en la mañana. ¡Isabella! —.

—Disculpen estaba pensando en otra cosa –. Dios jamás me distraía en mi trabajo, no podía estar con estas tonterías ahora.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta niña —, me dijo despectivamente la vieja esa. —Por cierto ¿ya te graduaste o solo eres pasante?

—Tengo dos años que me gradué ¿por qué lo pregunta? —.

—Niña pásame el nombre de la crema que usas, te ves de menos de veintidós años –. Me dijo y yo no sabía si reír o besarla por el cumplido.

—Gracias, pero la verdad es que no uso una específica, cualquiera del súper —.

—Bueno Edward—, dijo la vieja sobándole la pierna. —Te parece si ya que todo está en orden firmamos los contratos para poder ir a celebrar —.

—Wanda que pena pero voy a tener que quedarte mal hoy, no puedo ir a celebrar contigo tengo un compromiso con mis padres que yo había olvidado por completo hasta que me llamó mi mamá por la mañana. Y me es imposible de cancelar, pero te parece que otro día nos pongamos de acuerdo —.

—Edward —, le dijo haciendo pucheros. –No me dejes plantada, yo quería pasármela bien contigo, mañana salgo de viaje y no regreso hasta dentro de dos largos meses y no me quiero ir sin probar al pequeño Eddie —.

Ya no pude controlar la risa y traté de toser y esconderla.

—Perdón, tengo que salir me estoy ahogando con mi saliva —. Les dije mientras salía prácticamente corriendo al baño.

Pobre Edward esa vieja quería comérselo literalmente. Me calmé un poco y regresé a la reunión, al observar el tenso ambiente en silencio me senté y me puse a firmar uno a uno los cinco contratos.

— ¿A quién le paso el contrato? —. Pregunté dirigiéndome a Masen.

—A Wanda, por supuesto —. Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, como me gustaba que nunca perdía el estilo.

—Eddie —, le dijo haciendo un puchero. —No me puedes dejar ir sin que nos podamos reunir en privado —. Ella se paró y se le subió, si se leyeron bien se le subió, Erick, su asistente y yo nos quedamos viendo, le hice una señal a Erick y comenzamos a salirnos.

—En serio Wanda no puedo cuando regreses tal vez podamos vernos, es más el compromiso es porque se va a casar mi hermano y va a pedir la mano de su novia —.

Me le quedé viendo y le dije sin hacer ningún sonido: —Mentiroso —.

—Matt –, dijo Wanda alzando la voz. –Ve por un café para mí. Y llévate al chico —.

—Bueno por lo que veo, creo que tengo que cambiar mi estrategia —, dijo sin dejar de sonreír. —A mi me encanta esta práctica, espero que nos entendamos —.

Miré extrañada a Edward que la miraba con el ceño arrugado.

—Entonces ¿a donde vamos a un hotel o a mi departamento? –, dijo Wanda. —Tengo una suite lista en el The Pierre sin que nadie nos moleste —.

Yo seguía sin entender para que me quería ahí, si estaba proponiéndole a Edward irse a la cama.

—Yo voy también por café —. Les dije. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera darme la vuelta Wanda tomó mi brazo y me dijo:

—La invitación es para los dos, sería fabuloso verlos juntos o nosotros trabajando en tu hermoso cuerpo.

¡Oh por Dios! ya entendí, sentía mis ojos demasiado abiertos y mi corazón palpitaba a mil. Me sentí mal, lo vi a él y tenía los ojos cerrados, se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz con una mano y con la otra parecía que sostenía su frente y parte del cabello.

—Yo lo siento pero no es… no, simplemente no –. Le dije negando con la cabeza.

—Disculpe abogada Swan solo pensé que tal vez pudiera unírsenos a la celebración, no quise ofenderla —. Me dijo dándome un sonrisa fingida y sin soltarme.

—Lo sentimos Wanda en verdad, pero este tipo de… invitaciones será mejor que las guardes para otro tipo de personas —, le dijo Edward quitándole la mano de mi brazo. —Y ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que llegar a los juzgados antes de las doce, para cualquier cosa –, hizo una pausa y corrigió. —Para cualquier asunto legal quedamos a tus órdenes.

— ¡Que aburridos abogados y yo que pensé que serian más divertidos! No sé, se ven tan unidos pensé que eran pareja —. Dijo mirándonos.

—No, solo somos colegas —. Le dije yo rápidamente. Vi algo en la mirada de Masen, pero no estaba segura.

— ¿Y no están interesados en una experiencia de ese tipo? —. Dijo sin dejar de tocarse la pierna.

—Yo no –. Dije segura.

Masen me miró y dijo: —Yo tampoco —.

—Lo siento Wanda, creo que el tema de esta reunión se está yendo a otro lado, lo mejor sería terminar el contrato y ponernos de acuerdo para salir en otra ocasión ¿te parece? —. Dijo con una sencillez que cautivaba.

—Entonces olvidemos cualquier cosa que haya dicho y continuemos –. Dijo Wanda.

En silencio firmamos los contratos y al terminar Masen rompió el silencio.

—Bueno debido a que no podemos festejar ¿qué le parece salir a comer? –. Estaba diciendo eso cuando el celular de Wanda empezó a sonar.

—Matt, Matt –. Gritó Wanda.

—Señora –. Contestó entrando rapidísimo.

—Está sonando –. Dijo alzando el Blackberry.

—Claro señora —. El blackberry comenzó a sonar otra vez y Matt contestó.

—Teléfono de la señorita Wanda O'Shea, si claro ¿está seguro? yo le aviso —. Matt pasó saliva y se dirigió a su "ama":

—Señora en la oficina ha pasado algo con su hijo, parece que esta la policía involucrada—.

Edward inmediatamente se puso alerta.

—Necesitas ayuda de tipo legal, tal vez Bella y yo...

—No, solo llamaré a su padre, él es abogado, no voy a gastar más dinero en ese delincuente de Kyle —. Enseguida volteó, tomó sus cosas y nos dijo:

—Bueno fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes pero me deben una cena ¡ambos! —. Dijo mirándonos.

—Matt llama al inútil de mi exmarido y avísale que el idiota de su hijo se metió en problemas —.

—Si señora claro —. Dijo mientras marcaba algo en el blackberry.

—Un gusto —. Dijo besándome en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y dándole a continuación un beso en los labios a Edward.

Cuando nos quedamos solos tardamos unos minutos en recuperarnos.

—Masen ella nos propuso un trío ¿verdad? –. Le pregunté cuando recordé como usar la voz.

—Si –, me tomó de la mano y me volteó para que quedará de frente a él. –Pero te lo juro que en ningún momento si quiera lo pensé, no te haría algo así. Te lo juro —. Volvió a repetir mirándome a los ojos.

Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, cuando me dijo eso solo me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y quedarme a su lado. No, momento, no puedo estar sintiendo esto, no con él, solo debe de ser un colega con beneficios, no ya era tarde para eso Edward era mi amigo, y un amigo que me excitaba y me hacía sentir mil cosas a la vez.

—Está bien no te preocupes ¡wow! creo que esto fue demasiado —. Le dije, sentándome de golpe en la primera silla que encontré.

— ¿Te puedo invitar a ti y a Ethan a comer para celebrar? —.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —.

—Es solo que tu pequeño me cae muy bien y me gustaría celebrarlo con ustedes —. Me dijo dándome una mirada que realmente me hizo sentir bien.

—Está bien –, le dije. —Pero es solo por lo de la app para ver a mi peque y los chocolates —.

—Hecho ¿pero dónde podemos ir?... Ya sé, hay un pequeño restaurante no es tan lujoso como el italiano de ayer, pero me encanta es de comida casera mexicana ¿te parece?—.

—Me gusta la idea —. Contesté.

— ¿Entonces te parece bien que nos vayamos a las 4 para pasar por Ethan e irnos a comer? —.

—Me gusta la idea —.

Salimos de la sala y continuamos caminando hacia la oficina, yo seguía un poco choqueada, el pensar en tener sexo con Edward no me hacía sentir nada mal, pero si intentaba meter en mi cabeza a otra persona simplemente no era lo mío, me disgustaba, es muy probable que habrá gente que lo disfrute pero creo que yo no podría, como compartir algo...

En eso iba pensando cuando escuché:

— ¡Bella cuidado! —. ¡Oh si! por ir pensando en sexo con Edward acababa de pegarme contra el vidrio que hacía las veces de pared en la oficina, y prácticamente me caí sobre una silla y sobre Masen.

—Auch –. Dije llevándome las manos a la frente.

—Consíganse un cuarto —. Dijo una muy divertida Rose.

—Ayúdenme a parar, Masen quítateme de encima, me aplastas, pesas como mil kilos —.

Él se quitó rápidamente, se puso de pie y me ayudo a parar, todo sin dejar de reír, ni él ni Rose dejaban de reírse.

—Maldición no saqué mi celular a tiempo pero te aseguro Bells que tu caída y como tiraste a Masen fue espectacular, no entiendo cómo te enredaste con la silla y con él —. Apenas se aguantaba la risa.

—Sí, síguete riendo, algún día tendrás hijos tan torpes como yo –le dije.

Traté de caminar y mi rodilla derecha tronó.

— ¡ay! en serio me duele, dejen de reírse —. Les dije pero solo les provocaba más risa. Estaban muy abrazados y muertos de la risa.

Saqué el celular y sin pensarlo los grabé.

—Ok, sé que con este material cierto hombre podrá morir de celos, dejen de reírse o se lo mando —.

—No te atrevas —. Me gritó Rose mientras se me aventaba encima.

—Rose el paquete —. Le dije lo más bajito que pude.

Masen me veía muy indignado, había olvidado el maldito pleito con Emmet y por qué había sido.

—Saben que no sería capaz, fue broma –. Edward estaba pálido.

—Perdón Masen, por favor perdóname –. Le dije mientras lo seguía cojeando.

—Quedamos de no usar eso en nuestra contra y menos en la oficina —. Me dijo mientras me veía enojado, él estaba realmente enojado.

—Por favor perdóname, no lo dije con esa intención —, cerré los ojos y me acerqué a él. —Por favor perdóname, por favor —. Le rogué.

Cuando abrí los ojos Rose me veía sorprendida y Edward estaba parado enfrente de mí, pero no podía verle la cara porque estaba pegado a mí.

— ¿Tú sabes que paso entre él y Emmet? –. Me dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si –. Dije derrotada.

—Pues entonces si te pasaste Bella, ahora si la regaste –, después miró a Edward y le dijo –Pero así es Bella, siempre mete la pata cuando menos te lo esperas, así que acostúmbrate —.

Y salió de la oficina.

—Perdóname por favor, te juro que no lo hice con esa intención —.

Él me miró y suspiró.

—Júrame que no vas a volver a decirme algo así —.

—Lo juro pero por favor perdóname –. Me sentía muy afligida, nunca antes lo había visto así, estaba triste.

—Ok, yo invito la comida y los postres pero perdóname si –. Le dije.

—Con una condición Swan, bueno con dos –. Me dijo.

—Las que sean –. Apenas lo dije me arrepentí.

—No volverás jamás a hacerme eso y en la noche quiero que nos veamos –. Me dijo. Yo y mi bocota, no podía esperar a que dijera las condiciones y luego aceptar.

—No te parecería mejor solo una condición, la primera —. Le dije intentando mirarlo con los ojos que hacia Alice.

—Nop, las dos, tu aceptaste, ahora aguántate —.

—Está bien pero… –, le dije revolviéndome un poco. —Si no me siento a gusto vamos a parar ¿cierto?—.

—Bella que mal pensada eres, solo quería invitarte al cine, no a tener sexo —. Me dijo divertido.

—Ok, vamos al cine, tengo algo de tiempo que no voy –, me quedé pensando –. ¿Y si en vez de ir al cine vemos una peli en tu casa y comemos helado y palomitas? –. Le dije emocionada.

—Claro una pijamada —. Me dijo.

—Si me gusta, nunca fui a una pijamada, hoy voy a tener mi primera pijamada —.

—Vámonos al juzgado a meter los papeles del caso Zweller –. Me dijo.

—Yo lo siento, tengo dos citas –. Le dije.

—Entonces a las cuatro pasamos por ti –. Me dijo dándome una de esas sonrisas moja bragas.

—Ok –. Le dije antes de llegar a mi escritorio y sacar otras bragas nuevas las hice bolita y las metí a mi saco. –Erick voy al baño si llega la Señora Binners la pasa a la oficina —.

—Claro corazón, no soy nuevo –. Me dijo antes de ponerse la mano en la cadera.

Llegué al baño y me estaba cambiando de bragas cuando escuché que alguien entraba.

—No has notado extraño a Masen –, era la voz de Jane. —Últimamente está más huraño. El otro día le ofrecí sexo oral y me dijo que no. ¿Desde cuándo un hombre rechaza sexo oral?—.

—La verdad es que si, ya no recibe tantas llamada de mujeres —. Era otra secretaria, la encargada del conmutador. —Antes tenía cuando menos 30 llamadas al día ahora no recibe ninguna ¿Será que está enamorado? —.

—Ese jamás —. Dijo Jane antes de que las dos se echaran a reír.

Esperé a que salieran ¿Edward estaría enamorado? Yo no quería interrumpir una relación. Pero él no me dijo nada. No, yo creo que más bien era la forma de quitárselas de encima. Pero mejor me aseguraría, le preguntaría.

Regresé a mi oficina, mi cita no llegaba.

—Erick voy a hacer una llamada personal si llega la señora me avisas, y si tarda más de quince minutos la llamas ya sea para re agendar o cancelar —.

—Claro Abogada —.

Llamé a mi papá.

—Hola papá, muy ocupado —. Le pregunté.

—Para mi niña nunca estoy ocupado —.

—Pa…

— ¿Qué pasó tienes dudas o problemas? —.

—Dudas pa y muchas pero no sé qué hacer —.

—Escucha a tu corazón Bella, escúchalo –. Mi papá me estaba diciendo eso.

—Ok ¿quién es usted y que hizo con mi papá? —. Mi papá jamás hablaba del corazón, siempre decía que usara la cabeza.

—Princesa, no empieces, últimamente he aprendido algo, eso de hacerse viejo trae algo de sabiduría. Además hay tantas cosas en la vida que disfrutar que no vale la pena quedarse en el pasado —.

—Pa te hablaba también para otra cosa —, se va a poner contento pensé, no me gusta que esté solo. —Mira te mandé por tu correo una app bájala en tu teléfono o en tu computadora y veras a tu nieto —.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? O espera estoy en la oficina puedo hacerlo. No cuelgues —.

Esperé unos minutos y escuché a mi padre maldecir tres veces.

—Princesa ¿estás segura que me mandaste la dirección correcta? meto el nombre y no me da error —.

— ¿Tienes que meter el nombre? ¿A mí no me lo pidió?

—Si después de bajar la app me dice que por seguridad meta el nombre completo pongo Ethan Swan y me da Error.

—Oh… creo que ya sé por qué, por una confusión le pusieron otro apellido a Ethan pero no tardan en corregirlo, pon Ethan Cullen pa.

— ¿Pa? –, dije después de unos minutos sin recibir respuesta. –Pa responde —.

— ¿Por qué Cullen? Bells –. Me dijo algo enojado.

—Digamos que Edward, el hijo de Esme me hizo un favor y pensaron que él era el papá, pero ya lo hablé con la directora y va a cambiar el nombre pero en la app ya quedó registrado así. Y cambiarlo trae complicaciones —.

— ¿Segura? No me ocultas nada y por fin conociste al idiota ese —. Papá no le perdonaba que siempre dejara plantada a Esme.

—Es mi compañero de trabajo —, cómo le explicaba. –Solo que se cambió el apellido para trabajar sin que le dijeran recomendado —.

—Cuando una persona se cambia el nombre es porque oculta algo –, dijo muy serio, en su tono de poli malo. –No sé si me guste. Princesa tengo que dejarte me acaba de llegar algo muy interesante —.

Y me colgó ¿qué pasó? mi papá nunca me colgaba así.

Erick me hizo señas con la mano si podía entrar y me dijo:

—La señora del divorcio ya lo pensó mejor y no quiere divorciarse y la cita de la señorita Tamnen la pospuso hasta el lunes, porque tiene que estar en reposo —.

—Llámala y dile que si quiere que vaya yo en vez de que ella venga –. Recordé lo que es estar embarazada y con estrés.

—Si ama —, me dijo. — ¿Sabes que averigüé mientras se quedaron solos con la señora botox? –. Me dijo con un tono muy pícaro.

—Suéltalo —.

—Ok, el chico, Matt es su mascota sexual, aparte de su asistente, creo que voy a cambiar de profesión ya no seré abogado, seré reportero. Soy endemoniadamente bueno sacándole información a la gente —.

Eso era cierto y necesitaba que Erick me consiguiera cierta información.

—Erick necesito un favor grande –, él me miró con una ceja levantada y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. —Escuché unas cosas de Edward en el baño y necesito saber que tanto es verdad —.

— ¿Qué necesitas saber? Desembucha —.

— ¿Con quién está saliendo Masen y si es serio? me urge para antes de que me vaya a las cuatro por favor, si consigues lo que necesito te llevó a almorzar en la semana —.

—Ok, ahora yo tengo curiosidad ¿por qué quieres saber?—.

—Niño, no seas chismoso, cuando tenga algo concreto te cuento —.

—Ok, tengo memoria de elefante y no lo olvidaré, como todas esas cosas que he visto entre ustedes dos —. Me dijo dándome una mirada que no me gustó mucho.

Me dediqué a trabajar en los casos que tenía abiertos, ordené pruebas, hice varias propuestas de cómo llevar el caso de la chica despedida, por la vez que hablamos por teléfono creo que el hijo era de uno de los jefes, que lata era eso del amor dentro de la oficina, entonces me cayó el veinte. Yo también iba a tener una especie de relación en la oficina, aprovecharía esta noche para hablarlo con Edward y dejar todo muy en claro.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar, me extrañó, era Edward.

— ¿Bueno?—.

—Te estamos esperando —. Me dijo. No sentí pasar el tiempo.

—Voy para allá —.

Tomé mis cosas pero algo se me olvidaba, no estaba segura de que era ¡ya, los chocolates!

Cuando iba camino hacia la puerta, Erick se acercó y me dijo:

—No hay ninguna relación, de ningún tipo, la única mujer con la que ha salido aparte de ti fue con la señora botox —.

—Gracias Erick, te debo una —. Le dije mientras salía.

Busqué el coche gris de Masen y lo encontré rápidamente, en el ya estaba en una silla Ethan.

La cajuela se abrió y me gritó que era para que dejara mis cosas. Abrí la puerta de atrás y saludé a mi peque.

—Hola corazón hermoso —.

—Hola mami —. Me dijo y me dio un besito.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu escuelita?—.

—Mien yo jugué con Many y Joss, hice uno libujo y tabaje mucho.

— ¿Trabajaste mucho corazón? —.

—Si tabaje con Edar —.

—No te enojes, solo lo llevé a entregar unos papeles en otra oficina, nada complicado —.

—Sí, pero no me pediste permiso, es un bebe de dos años y yo soy su mamá, tienes que pedirme permiso, voy a tener que hablar con la guardería para que no te dejen sacarlo—. Le dije enojada, estaba realmente enojada.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo, él me miró y me dijo:

—Isabella no te enojes y no me quites el privilegio de poder irlo a ver o a buscarlo, me encanta salir con él, por favor —.

En ese momento volteé y lo miré a los ojos ¡maldición! tenía en verdad cara de estarlo diciendo en serio.

—Por favor, nunca había sentido esta conexión con nadie, creo que solo con Emmet, por favor es mi amigo —. ¡Diablos! si lo decía en serio.

Fruncí un poco mis labios y él aprovechó y me dio un beso.

Apenas iba a reaccionar cuando escuché risas que venían de la parte de la atrás.

—Oto sesito —.

—Ya ves, él quiere que te de otro —. Y me dio otro pero ahora un poco más largo. En ese momento escuchamos los cláxones de los demás coches.

—Creo que deberías avanzar —. Le dije. Y mi peque seguía aplaudiendo.

El resto del camino lo hice en silencio, mientras Ethan y Edward iban cantando, canciones de la escuela de Dora de Barney y de quien sabe que más.

Solo esperaba realmente que Ethan no se resintiera cuando Edward se aburriera de nosotros.

—Llegamos —. Me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

El lugar se veía agradable, tenía varios juegos para los niños.

Empecé a bajarme del auto y escuche un resoplido por parte de Edward.

—No necesito que me ayudes a bajarme —. Le dije adivinando el motivo del resoplido.

Solo me vio y puso los ojos en blanco.

En lo que sacaba la bolsa, Edward ya estaba sacando a Ethan de la silla.

—Esa silla no es la de Esme —.

—Nop, la compré para poder viajar con mi amigo, en serio no te enojes. Y no me quites el gusto de sacarlo a pasear, a él le encanta andar en el auto —.

—Si mamá yo en choche Edar—. Me dijo frunciendo la boca y el ceño. Y cuando le pedí los brazos, él se aferró más a Edward.

—Creo que Edar y Many no me caen muy bien —. Le dije.

—Vamos no te enojes, te vas a arrugar y luego vamos a tener que pedirle a Wanda la dirección de su doctor —. Me dijo antes de reírse junto con mi peque.

—Sigue riéndote y en dos meses yo te voy a llevar a esa cita. Y tú —. Le dije a Ethan dándole un toquecito en la nariz. —Vamos a tener una conversación muy seria —.

—Mira Edward, él está encantado contigo, lo puedes sacar de la guardería, pero cada vez que lo saques o vayas a verlo me tienes que avisar, yo soy su mamá —. Le dije creo que lo suficientemente seria.

—Lo prometo, palabra de boy scout, aunque nunca he sido boy scout —.

—No, mejor palabra de Edward Cullen —.

—Ok, pasemos no hay que anunciarse ni nada —.

Nos sentamos en una mesa muy cerca de los juegos, a Ethan se le iluminaron los ojitos cuando vio los juegos.

Se quería bajar de los brazos de Edward.

—Tranquilo amigo, primero hay que comer y después a jugar —. Le dijo y sorprendentemente Ethan obedeció sin chistar.

—Te parece si ordenamos, a mi me gusta pedir la comida del día, ellos cocinan desde la sopa hasta un postre diferente cada día, pero si no quieres puedes pedir algo de la carta. No es un restaurante de lujo pero te prometo que es muy limpio y además la comida es deliciosa —.

—Ok, confiaré en ti –. Le dije. —Pero para Ethan ¿qué puedo pedir?—.

—Espera —. Me dijo mientras le hacía señas a una mujer algo mayor y gordita. –Yolanda –. Alzó la voz.

—Hola muñeco –. Le dijo la señora mientras le agarraba una mejilla.

—Hola Yolanda, te presento a mis amigos Bella y Ethan ¿Qué nos recomiendas para que coma mi amigo? —.

—Le puedo traer un poco de sopa con carne, así críe a mis cuatro hijos y mírelos –. Me dijo cuando me le quede viendo, ella señalaba a varios hombres y mujeres que hacían las veces de meseros.

—Gracias –. Le dijo Edward.

—Y para ustedes si me permiten les voy a traer algo especial –. Ella me miró y continuó. –No se preocupe no pica —.

La señora nos llevó una serie de comidas, todas ellas unas más sabrosa que la otra.

—Nunca había probado comida mexicana como esta –, le dije a Edward. –Me encanta, eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

—Lo sé Swan y eso que todavía no pruebas todas mis sorpresas —. Busqué con que pegarle pero él lo adivino y me quitó la bolsa.

—No pégame con la mano si quieres, con la bolsa duele mucho –. Me dijo riéndose.

—Tonto, es en serio, no estaba hablando de eso, tienes muchas facetas que poca gente conoce ¿cómo llegaste a este restaurante? –. Le dije mientras veía a Ethan jugar con unas pelotas.

—Fácil, fui abogado pro bono en el caso de un hijo de Yolanda y ella en agradecimiento me invitó aquí y me quedé enamorado de su comida —.

—En serio, yo pensé que jamás llevabas casos pro bono. Nunca te he visto con uno —.

—Ok, llevo varios pero no dejo que nadie lo sepa, arruinaría mi imagen de hombre sin sentimientos —.

— ¿Sabes? me caes bien, pero tengo miedo de cómo Ethan está apegándose a ti. No quiero que cuando esto acabe él sufra —.

—No tiene por que acabar, podemos ser amigos siempre –. Me dijo pero juro que había algo más en sus ojos.

—Bueno avancemos poco a poco, a ver cómo se va dando esto —. Le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

En ese momento busqué a Ethan con la vista, no lo vi.

—Edward ¿Ethan? –. Pude decirle y en ese momento se levantó y sonrió.

—No te asustes, está con Yolanda –. Seguí hacia donde miraba y vi a Yolanda con Ethan cargado dándole algo.

— ¿No le hará daño? ¿Qué le da? —.

—No te preocupes, ella sola sacó adelante a sus 7 hijos, creo que sabe algo de cuidar niños —.

Al vernos parados, Yolanda se acercó a la mesa.

—Miren llevé al bebé a darle una tortilla, no le hace daño –. Me dijo viendo mi cara.

—Y este bebé ¿cómo se llama?—. Dijo una chica acercándose a nuestra mesa.

—Ethan Cullen –. Dijo mi bebé muy claro.

Mi bebé había dicho su nombre claro y fuerte por primera vez. Esperen ¿qué dijo Ethan?

—Bebé ¿cómo te llamas? —. Le volví a preguntar.

—Ethan Cullen –. Me dijo con una sonrisota.

—No corazón, tú te llamas Ethan Swan –. Le dije.

—Noo, mamá io Ethan Cullen —, me dijo señalándose con su mamita, luego señaló a Edward. —Edar Cullen y ti Oso Cullen; Edar bapo, ti oso bapo, io bapo, oi Ethan Cullen —. Volvió a decir.

—No corazón —. No era momento de pelear así que solo miré a Edward.

—Te lo juro, yo no le dije nada —.

La chica miró a Edward y le dijo:

—Yo pensé que era tu hijo y ella tu esposa —.

—No, no soy su esposa solo somos amigos —. Me apresuré a decir.

— ¿Vas a venir al cumpleaños de Juan? –. Le dijo la chica.

—No creo, tengo cosas que hacer pero me hubiera encantado estar aquí —.

—Bueno, otro día –. Le dijo dándole una mirada… y se alejó moviéndose muy sexy.

—Señora ¿puede traer la cuenta? –. Le dije.

— ¿Usted va a pagar? –. Me dijo viéndome como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Sí, me toca pagar por una broma –. Le dije.

—No, claro que no, que pague Edward, además solo es lo de dos comidas –. Me tomó de la mano y me dijo: —Niña no dejes que este tonto te trate así, cuando te invite a comer que él pague —.

—No señora, yo lo invité a él. Además también yo puedo pagar la comida no pasa nada —.

Yolanda me miró y me dijo:

—Está bien, si es lo que tú quieres. Son 25 dólares —. Saqué de la cartera 30 dólares y se los di.

—Gracias, todo estuvo delicioso, traeré a mi papá ahora que venga a Nueva York —.

Ethan iba y venía entre las meseras y los meseros.

—Voy a recuperar a mi hijo antes de que se vuelva a cambiar el apellido —.

Yolanda y Edward se quedaron hablando unos momentos mientras yo iba por Ethan que estba con una de las meseras.

—Hola, vámonos Ethan –. Le dije ofreciéndole los brazos.

—Bye –. Le dijo a la chica.

— ¿Ya nos mamos mami? —. Me preguntó

—Sí ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque o a jugar a casa? —.

—No, a lomil uno poquito —. Me dijo dando un bostezo.

Salimos del restaurante y puse a Ethan en su silla. Prácticamente estaba dormido.

—Edward ¿tú le enseñaste que era un Cullen? –. Le dije seria.

—Te lo juro que no, fue una sorpresa para mí, pero sabes no me molestó, al contrario me encantó —.

Quería verle la cara pero él iba concentrado en la calle.

—Bueno, tendré que enseñarle que no es un Cullen sino un Swan —.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa y vemos la película con Ethan? —.

—No, yo creo que primero vamos a la casa de Rose y me cambio, cambio a Ethan preparó unas mamilas y si quieres nos vamos —.

—Sí, de camino pasamos por palomitas, helado y una película ¿te parece? —.

—Me gusta la idea —. Le dije dándole una sonrisa sincera

Llegamos a casa de Rose, estaba nerviosa, nunca había llevado un hombre a casa.

—Voy a abrir para poder meter a Ethan rápido, espérame aquí con él –. Le dije mientras me bajaba rápido.

Estaba abriendo la puerta mientras pensaba que Edward no podía entrar a mi recamara o se desmayaría de ver el tiradero que tenía ¿Qué podía hacer?

Para que él no entrara lo dejaría esperando en la sala, ¡sí! eso voy a hacer; cuando por logré fin abrir la puerta Rose apareció a mi lado y me dijo:

—Sálvame, Emmet llega en cinco minutos, por favor te lo suplico. Borro dos videos tuyos y te cuido al sapito para que tengas sexo con Masen —.

—Hale quítate —. Dijo Edward que venía con el sapito dormido y las maletas de la guardería.

— ¿Dónde lo pongo? –. Me dijo.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar Rose le indicó donde estaba mi recamara.

—Swan pensé que era broma lo de que eras desordenada –. Me dijo dando un vistazo a la recamara.

Casi le contesto que estaba ordenada a como solía estar a veces.

—Deja de criticar y pon a mi sapo en su cuna –. Le dije.

—Por lo menos quítame las zapatillas del camino –. Dijo señalando unas zapatillas rosas que tenía tiradas en el suelo o serian las verdes o las rojas. ¡Ash! está bien, había al menos 8 pares de zapatos, entre zapatillas y zapatos varios. Despejé con el pie el camino y le dije:

—Ya pasas con eso —.

Rose me miraba entre risas por la escena y su angustia por la inminente llegada de Emmet. Era tal su estrés que empezó a levantar los zapatos y meterlos en el closet.

Me dio algo de penita y comencé a levantar la ropa y amontonarla en un lado de la cama.

Edward soltó un suspiro y se puso con nosotras a recoger ropa, cuando alzó una de mis faldas se cayeron unas braguitas chiquititas de color azul turquesa.

— ¡Que buena sorpresa! –. Me dijo enseñándomelas.

— ¡Edward! –. Grité pero recordé que Ethan estaba dormido. —Deja eso —.

—Iba a olerlas para ver si estaban sucias —. Me dijo muy pícaro. Yo me le fui encima para quitárselas. Cuando Rose gritó:

—Ya llegó, por favor ayúdenme —.

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Preguntó Edward.

—Rose no quiere quedarse sola con Emmet ¿nos podemos quedar y ver aquí la película? —.

—Ok ¿quieres helado todavía? Podemos ir Emmet y yo por el helado y las palomitas —.

—Sí y traigan también hamburguesas y algo mas no sé lo que se te ocurra con tal de entretenerlo. Por favor… Nunca te he pedido nada Masen pero entretén a tu hermano —.

Se escuchó el timbre.

—No, ya llegó, Dios no quiero –. Dijo Rose brincando un poco.

—Yo abro —. Les dije.

Me dirigí a la puerta, y si efectivamente era Emmet.

—Hola Oso –. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Osa —. Me dijo dándome un abrazo. — ¿y el sapo? —.

—No grites, está durmiendo, Edward lo acaba de dejar en su cuna —.

—Edward ¿mi hermano? —.

—Si —.

—Y lo metiste a tu recamara ¿así como esta? —. Y dale con lo mismo.

—Si lo metí y… las bragas –. Salí disparada por las bragas que estábamos peleando.

Cuando entré estaban Edward y Rose tendiendo la cama.

—No la tiendan que… Emmet ayúdame, están tendiendo mi cama —. Le dije como niña chiquita.

—Bells, ya tienes que madurar y tender la cama, no entiendo tu obsesión en no tenderla —.

—Y yo no entiendo la suya en tenderla —.

Íbamos a soltar la carcajada cuando Rose dijo: —El sapito —.

Salimos de mí recamara y me dijo Edward:

—Cuando me dijiste que eras desordenada no pensé que fuera tanto —.

—Oye que seas maniático de la limpieza no me hace tan desordenada, "tengo un tiradero no esperaba visitas" –, dije tratando de imitar su voz. —Solo tenías dos camisas fuera de su lugar y un par de zapatos cerca de la cama —.

Emmet me miró y me dijo:

— ¿De qué conoces la casa de este? —.

—Ayer fuimos a cenar y conocí su casa, es hermosa —. Tenía que cambiar el tema. —Edward, Rose y yo vamos a hacer una pijamada ¿te unes? —.

— ¿Pijamada? –, lo pensó un poco. –Ok, me uno lo que sea por mi gorda —. Dijo Emmet abrazando a Rose.

—Entonces nos toca ir por las cosas—. Le dijo Edward. — ¿Vamos en tu coche o en el mío?—.

— ¿Qué coche trajiste? —.

—El volvo —.

—No, en el mío. ¿Y el BMW?—.

—Ese no es seguro para el sapito –. Le dijo como si nada.

—Noooooo, cambiaste de coche por el sapo, de verdad te encariñaste—. Le dijo mientras salían de la casa.

—Oye los hermanos como que ya se llevan mejor, otro milagro de sapito, antes casi se mataban con la mirada cada vez que se veían —.

— ¿Ya tienes la cita?—.

—Sí, es a las 10, le dije a Edward que si le podíamos dejar al sapo en lo que íbamos a un asunto y me dijo que sí, pero sabes además me dijo que podía contar con él para lo que necesitara, es buen can.

—Oye –. Le dije riéndome. –Pero si es buen can, sabes que trabaja varios casos pro bono sin que se sepa —.

—Eso sí lo sabía porque hemos llevado varios juntos —.

—Vamos a acomodar un poco tu cuarto, no quieres que Edward muera de algo cuando duerma aquí ¿o sí? —.

—No va a dormir aquí, al menos no en mi cama —.

—Vamos, son adultos —.

Nos pusimos en la tarea de recoger la recamara hasta que escuchamos el timbre. Me hizo arreglar la cama y cambiar las sabanas. Guardamos la ropa limpia y pusimos la sucia en la cesta.

—En serio Swan ¿qué te cuesta hacer esto todos los días? —. Me dijo viendo el cuarto.

—No lo sé, pero la verdad si me dio pena cuando Edward entró y se quedó mirando todo. Si vieras su casa esta hermosa, toda limpia y ordenada.

—Pero ten en cuenta que él no tiene un Sapito que atender, no digo que tengas todo inmaculado pero si podrías poner las cosas en su lugar —.

—Más ahora que vas a tener menos tiempo de organizar —.

— ¿Por qué voy a tener menos tiempo? —.

—Fácil ahora tienes que encontrar tiempo para follar —.

—Te pasas Rose…. no me puedo reír fuerte. Rose ¿tienes miedo? —.

—De estar embarazada tengo miedo y al mismo tiempo estoy muy emocionada —.

—Igual me pasa con Edward, no sé… me da miedo pero al mismo tiempo tengo muchas ganas, creo que estamos muy locas —.

—Vamos a salirnos o despertaremos al sapo con tanta risa —.

Miré la recamara realmente se sentía mejor como más libre, con mejores vibras.

—Voy a intentar seriamente recoger lo mejor que pueda diario mi cuarto—.

Rose se asomó a la ventana.

—Son nuestros galanes —. Me dijo Rose dándole una última revisada a la recamara.

Cuando abrieron la puerta Rose soltó un gritito.

—Trajeron alitas BBQ genial –. Mientras les arrebataba la bolsa.

— ¿Mi helado? –. Edward me enseñó tres botes de helado de chocolate. —Genial, vamos —.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver? —. Dijo Emmett.

—Yo quiero… —.

—Tú no escojas, siempre escoges de niñas, puro romance —.

—Emmet –, le dije. —Edward pégale —.

—No puedo, es mi hermano —.

— ¿Por qué no vemos algo de acción? —. Dijo señalando una película.

—Esa me gusta hermano, es buena —. Le dijo Emmet, chocando su puño con el de Edward.

Cuando acabó esa, decidieron ver una película de miedo, votaron los tres contra mí, a mi no me gustaban las películas de miedo.

Al final pude convencerlos de ver una de suspenso, pero la película tenía un fallo, una gran escena erótica casi al final y entre el olor y la cercanía de Edward y los besos ardientes entre Emmet y Rose. Yo sentía que podía casi tener un orgasmo solo frotando mis muslos.

Cuando acabó la película Emmet puso la de miedo, yo a media película me levanté, no soportaba eso era demasiado.

—Chicos yo los dejo. No quiero tener pesadillas –. Les dije mientras me paraba del suelo pero solo me hizo caso Edward porque Emmet y Rose estaban en una de esas sesiones públicas de sexo en la sala, o bueno casi sexo porque aun tenían la ropa puesta.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar? —. Me dijo Edward.

—Claro, ven vamos —. Al ver que Rose estaba sacándose la playera. — ¡Corre! —.

—Bueno creo que la pijamada fue buena, pero no me quiero ir –. Me dijo mirándome.

—Podemos platicar en mi cuarto, pero nada más porque esta mi bebé —.

—Claro —. Me dijo mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¿Tendiste la cama otra vez? —.

—Rose me obligó –. Dije haciendo un puchero. —También cambie las sabanas —.

— ¿Te gustaría terminar la pijamada conmigo platicando?—.

—Claro pero bajito, aunque el sapo tiene el sueño pesado cuando menos te lo esperas se despierta con el sonido de una mosca —.

—Ok, entonces háblame de ti, de tu infancia —.

—No mejor tú cuéntame de ti, mi infancia es algo triste —.

—Bueno la mía no de hecho es una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, siempre jugábamos Emmet y yo en el parque que estaba cerca del departamento donde vivíamos —.

—Emmet siempre me cuidaba, siempre andaba arreglado las bicis, patines de todo, hoy fue un día casi perfecto, hace mucho que no compartía con él así y creo que te lo debo también a ti —.

—No, a mí no en todo caso fue culpa del sapito, nada que ver con su padre —.

—No pienses en él, no me gusta verte así triste —. Me dijo antes de comenzar a acariciar mi mejilla. —Me gusta tu mejilla, me encanta más cuando te sonrojas –. Me dijo y aunque estaba casi a oscuras yo sabía que estaba roja.

—A mí me gusta…– ¿qué me gustaba de él? —Me gustan tus ojos, tu boca, tus manos…

— ¿Que más te gusta? Sigue… —me dijo bajando su mano por mi cuello. —A mí me gusta el brillo de tus ojos cuando se te ocurre una idea —. Empezó hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre mi blusa muy cerca de mis senos. —Amo cuando empiezas a soñar despierta o cuando vez a Ethan —.

Yo estaba hipnotizada, si en ese momento me pedía algo seguro se lo daba.

Siguió haciendo círculos en mi vientre, mientras cantaba algo no sé bien que era, porque el sonido de su voz me estaba adormeciendo, solo escuchaba su voz y sentía sus manos por mis pechos, mi vientre mi cara y su voz que poco a poco iba arrullándome.

Ya cuando estaba en un punto en el que estaba más dormida que despierta sentí como beso mis labios suavemente y casi podría jurar que dijo te amo pero no estoy totalmente segura, era imposible que él sintiera algo así por mí, además era muy pronto para que sentimientos tan profundos aparecieran ¿No? Con esa idea caí en los brazos de Morfeo o de Edward creo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de la señora SM, solo los tomo prestados para contarles mi historia.**

**Como siempre agradeciendo a Eve Runner por se mi beta y prestarme de vez en cuando a Rob.**

**www facebook . com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**debido a la falta de tiempo dividi el capitulo en dos, si alcanzamos a terminarlo para el viernes o jueves, subo la segunda parte si no ya sería hasta el lunes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Lo que siento y pienso parte 1**

**Edward POV**

"_Todos usamos mascaras, unos para defendernos, otros para no enfrentarnos."_

—Mamá puedo hablar contigo —. Le dije por teléfono.

—Claro hijo ¿qué te pasa?.

—No, en persona y en privado ¿Nos podemos ver en el restaurante italiano de siempre?

—Claro.

— ¿A las seis te parece bien?

—No, lo siento estoy atendiendo a un chico después de las seis, pero si tienes prisa puedo cancelar hoy y agendar la cita mañana.

—Por eso te quiero mucho mamita.

—Me da miedo cuando te pones así ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—En un rato te vas a enterar.

.

.

.

A las seis en punto estaba esperando a mi mamá en el restaurante cuando vi que Tanya entraba por la puerta le decía algo a la hostess y casi corría a mi mesa.

—Eddie, Eddie ¡que coincidencia encontrarnos! —. Me dijo con una voz chillona y empalagosa que fingía siempre que me veía.

—Si claro ¿no te habrás enterado por casualidad que iba a verme con mi mamá?

—No Eddie ¿qué clase de secretaria seria si escuchara las conversaciones de mi jefa?

—Tanya —dije respirando, tratando de sonar lo más serio y frío posible—. ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me digan Eddie? Y la verdad sí creo que eres de esas que escuchas las conversaciones ajenas.

—En lo que llega tu mamá puedo hacerte compañía…. —. Corté su diálogo absurdo.

—No gracias.

Llamé al mesero. Me levanté y le dije bajito.

— ¿Puede darme una mesa privada?—. Mientras le daba un billete. Haría cualquier cosa por no estar cerca de Tanya.

—Veré que puedo hacer, señor.

Cuando volteé vi a Tanya detrás de mí.

— ¿Mesa privada? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Tú y yo nada, es para poder estar lejos de ti—me paré de allí justo a tiempo, el mesero estaba indicándome que lo siguiera —.Ahora si me disculpas.

Iba casi llegando a la entrada del salón privado cuando vi a mi mamá, le hice una seña y se dirigió a donde estaba.

— ¿Privado? Wow me sorprendes.

—Se apareció Tanya—le dije, indicándole con la cabeza hacia donde esta se había quedado estática —. Y no quiero que nadie escuche.

—Por aquí —. Nos indicó el mesero.

Después de que ordenáramos la comida, mi madre rompió el hielo e iniciamos esa reveladora conversación.

—Entonces Edward ¿a qué debo esta invitación?

—Mamá creo que me estoy enamorando.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De quién?

—Es una abogada de otro despacho, desde la primera vez que la vi, fue amor a primera vista, tú sabes que yo nunca me había enamorado, bueno con Samantha creí estarlo pero no, esto es diferente, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, solo quiero abrazarla, besarla. Mamá parezco un adolescente.

— ¿Hace cuanto la conoces?

—Hace unos meses. Ella es encantadora pero no me soporta. Ni siquiera me hace el suficiente caso como para pueda decirle algo pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor? que cada vez que la tengo enfrente siempre le digo cosas idiotas o la insulto.

—Edward no te eduqué para insultar a las mujeres —. Me dijo alarmada.

—No la insulto exactamente pero le hago insinuaciones sexuales o le digo cosas para sacarla de sus casillas. Y me sale en automático cuando menos lo pienso ya lo solté. Mamá ¿qué hago? realmente estoy desesperado. Supe de unos casos que ella manejaría y logré convencer a la otra parte de que yo los representara solo para poder estar cerca de ella.

— ¿Y quién va ganado? —. Me preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Vamos en empate, tres a tres — le dije dándole una sonrisa —. Mamá dame un consejo.

—Hijo habla con ella, exponle realmente lo que sientes, lo peor es que te diga que tiene pareja o que no quiere nada contigo, mándale flores, invítala a cenar.

—Mamá pero yo nunca le he rogado a ninguna mujer desde lo de… tú sabes, nunca he cortejado a una. No quiero perder, no me gusta perder.

–Hijo a veces perder es ganar. Deja de pensar así, no todas las mujeres son como la que los engañó a ti y a Emmet —mamá nunca decía su nombre —. Si no buscas hacer las cosas de manera diferente nunca sabrás lo que realmente es vivir un amor correspondido.

—Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. Pero la verdad no quiero entregar mi corazón. No quiero salir lastimado de nuevo, la primera vez me costó un hermano.

—Hijo deja a un lado el miedo, es más quiero presentarte a alguien, es una nueva amiga, es joven como tú. Ven a casa el domingo, Emmet va a estar ahí también.

—No mamá, yo creo que no, paso.

—Te estaré esperando, no quiero que me digas que no, piénsalo.

—Mamá cómo pasa el tiempo, ya es bastante tarde creo que es hora de irnos, te quiero, salúdame a papá, cuando pueda me doy una vuelta por casa.

—Te voy a estar esperando. Te quiero hijo.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue para su casa. Sabía que mi mamá tenía la razón pero no quería entregar mi corazón, no tan rápido.

Los siguientes meses pasaron lentos, después de la comida con mamá intenté acercarme a ella, a mi bella abogada, pero siempre se escabullía, nunca podía encontrarla en su firma, nunca me pasaba la llamada.

Así que decidí que ya no lucharía por ella. Lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría.

.

.

.

Y definitivamente empezó pasar en aquella junta en la oficina, de solo accionistas. La noticia era que nos estaban ofreciendo una fusión realmente rentable, era con una firma de abogados más pequeña pero con abogados muy buenos, los cuales por mal manejo en los recursos financieros estaban en problemas y nos vendía su cartera y sus abogados, en cuanto escuché el nombre de la firma voté a favor, era la firma donde trabajaba ella. Finalmente se decidió hacer la fusión. Ellos se mudarían al edificio y yo propuse trabajar en equipos de tres, para sondear a todos los colaboradores, tanto a los de la otra firma como los nuestros.

Aro el encargado legal del despacho citó a todos los demás en una junta cuando ya todo estaba prácticamente hecho.

—Abogados es un gusto comunicarles que vamos a fusionarnos con otra firma, sé que no todos se salvaran de las dos fases de recortes —. Anunció Aro.

—El primer recorte iniciará el día de hoy dependiendo de su desempeño, aquí no vale nada la antigüedad, así que no den nada por sentado. Los que se salven el primer recorte sigan trabajando por que el segundo recorte vendrá después y será sorpresa. Se harán grupos de tres abogados Masen, Hale, Black, Martínez, Payne, Williams y Burke ustedes serán cabeza de equipo, en la semana llegara el memo para que sepan las reglas del juego, los demás también les llegará el memo con su despido o su nueva asignación. Alguna duda o alguna pregunta. Bien eso es todo. Gracias a todos por su atención.

En ese momento Norton, uno de los abogados levantó la mano.

—Norton ¿tiene alguna duda?

—Sí ¿con cuál otra firma nos vamos a fusionar?

—No le veo la relevancia, pero es Persons & Harris.

—Gracias Señor.

El idiota de Black estaba muy feliz platicando con Hale sobre alguien. No lograba entender exactamente pero creo que hablaban de mi Isabella. Como odio a Black, prácticamente desde que entramos a la firma hemos competido por todo.

Escuché como la abogada Hale le decía a Renata, la encargada de hacer los equipos, que tenía unas amigas en la otra firma que por favor hiciera todo lo posible para ponerlas con ella y con el perro. Al escuchar los nombres que pronunció supe era ella. Pero no podía dejar que se quedara con ella y menos con el perro. No, ella tenía que estar conmigo. Cuando Rosalie Hale se retiró, me acerqué a Renata:

—Hola preciosa —ella me conocía demasiado bien.

— ¿Qué quieres Cullen? Perdón, Masen.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, es grande y necesito que sea secreto —le dije mientras me sentaba en un esquina de su escritorio.

—Habla y ya veré si puedo o no. Y sobre todo que voy a recibir a cambio.

—Necesito a una abogada de la otra firma en mi equipo, se llama Isabella Swan.

— ¿Qué tiene la tipa? Hale acaba de pedirme lo mismo— me dijo mirándome curiosa—. Habla no tengo todo el día.

—Digamos que es conocida de ambos, pero si la dejas conmigo yo puedo darte algo que Hale no.

—Estoy casada y soy feliz en mi matrimonio.

— ¡Por dios no! hablo de unas vacaciones en una villa paradisíaca, yo podría darte un bono personal.

—Sigue que me estás convenciendo.

— ¡Oye! no me explotes, podría conseguir una reserva en un hotel, yo pago el hotel y el avión, lo demás es por tu cuenta ¿qué dices aceptas o no?

—Edward esa chica está en tu equipo o dejo de llamarme Renata.

—Eres un sol —le dije antes de irme y mandarle un beso, que ella muy coqueta atrapó y metió en su bolsa.

Y por desgracia casi choco con el inútil del perro.

—Masen no sabía que te gustaran las casadas.

— ¡Que te importa! métete en tus asuntos —le dije, era un estúpido el tipo.

—Algún día me las vas a pagar todas juntas, no se me olvida que no eres más que un recomendado.

— ¡Que envidia me tienes! no entiendo tu lógica, eso fue hace mucho, yo aquí me gané mi puesto igual que todos.

—Algún día me las pagarás —me dijo antes de irse hacia el escritorio de Renata.

La curiosidad me ganó y seguí al perro y me escondí detrás de un archivero.

—Hola Renata, quisiera ver si me puedes hacer un favor enorme.

— ¿cuál? Y si está en mis manos.

—Tengo una amiga en el otro despacho. Se llama Isabella…

—Lo siento, pero todo se hará según las normas, no puedo saltármelas ni por ti ni por nadie.

—Solo es que ella es… una amiga.

—Lo siento Black y si me permites voy a ponerme a trabajar.

Eso era todo, el estúpido perro no se saldría con la suya.

.

.

.

Por fin llegó el día de la fusión, al llegar al edificio subí al despacho de mi abuelo, este tenía vista a la calle, me puse enfrente del ventanal y entonces la vi bajarse del coche de Hale. Se veía nerviosa pero hermosa. Calculé el tiempo que demoraría en estar casi por llegar a la oficina, bajé y me le acerqué ¡Qué culo tenía y qué manera de moverlo!

No pienses en su culo me dije a mi mismo, me fijé en su rostro y la vi gesticular, amaba eso en ella, siempre hacia muchos gestos, me acerqué por detrás y la escuché quejarse porque le tocaba conmigo. Cuando escuché el "idiota de Masen" vi que era mi momento de actuar.

—No, no, no, empezamos mal, muy mal Isabella, que no te enseñaron a no hablar mal de tu jefe.

—Masen —me dijo sin mirarme—. Y a ti nadie te enseñó a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, lo siento olvidé que te gusta jugar a robar información—tenía que cambiar de rumbo la conversación, ella siempre creyó que me acerqué a ella para robarle información. Así que me concentré en su amiga.

—Señorita…. –no tenía ni idea de su nombre.

—Señora Cheney —me contestó de prisa y sonrojada. ––Y ya me iba. —Se dirigió a su amiga—, adiós, nos vemos en a la hora del almuerzo Bella. –Ella la llamó Bella, me gusta, pero prefiero Isabella.

La escuché susurrar cobarde.

Tenía que decirle algo y abrí mi estúpida bocota sin pensar.

—Por lo que me informaron ahora vas a trabajar para mí ¿o no? Swan, ahora vas a tener que rendirme cuentas —le sonreí.

—Nop, vamos a trabajar juntos que es diferente, no voy a trabajar para ti, solo te pusieron de líder porque estás más viejito pero nada más, no porque seas mejor —enseguida me dio una sonrisa maliciosa y continúo. O tal vez te acostaste con alguien para que te dieran…. — ¿por qué siempre asumía la gente que tenía que tenía las cosas por hacer algo más y no mi trabajo? eso me encendió, así que la tomé del brazo y le dije al oído:

—A la que le gustaría que le dieran es a ti, me imagino que por eso tienes ese carácter –le dije al ver la cara que ponía. Porque no te dan duro ¿Cierto Swan?

Caminé lo más rápido que pude dejándola atrás, odiaba que la gente asumiera que lo que tenía era por ser recomendado o guapo ¿Qué culpa tenía yo que mis padres me pasarán su genética?

Cuando entró saludo a otro chico Erick ¡Por Dios! casi me comía con la mirada el chico.

Lo más serio que pude les pedí que nos pusiéramos a trabajar. Comenzamos por ponernos al día en casos que llevamos y que eran urgentes. Estábamos a mitad de un caso cuando sonó un celular, Isabella contesto rápidamente.

—Bueno, si soy yo ¡Qué! —algo pasaba, ella se puso pálida—. Si claro en diez minutos máximo, gracias.

¿A dónde iba? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué estaba pálida?

—Masen me tengo que ir —me dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas—. Regreso en dos horas cuando mucho. —No, ella no se puede ir así. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se notaba angustiada —.

—Espérate ¿a dónde vas? ¿Qué te hablo algún amante o necesitan…? —sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y me dijo:

—Púdrete Masen, voy a buscar a Ethan.

¿Quién demonios era Ethan? ¿Por qué tenía que ir a buscarlo? Después de eso ya no pude seguir trabajando, necesitaba calmarme, así que le di instrucciones a Erick y salí de la oficina.

Necesitaba despejarme, quitarme su olor de la cabeza, quitarme de la mente sus hermosos ojos cafés y ¿por qué siempre me comportaba como un idiota? era como si las palabras salieran de mi boca sin pasar primero por la parte racional de mi mente.

Cuando estaba un poco más relajado decidí que era buen momento para regresar, pero en cuanto la vi ahí, en el maldito escritorio y recordé que había ido en busca de un hombre, abrí la boca:

— ¡Miren pero si es la señorita me vale madre mi trabajo! ¡Voy a revolcarme con mi novio! –ella me miró enojada.

—Masen tuve una emergencia pero ya regresé, no salí a almorzar, tómame el tiempo de ahí.

Cuando iba a decirle algo Erick entró.

—Señor ya tengo las copias de los archivos que necesitaba.

—Gracias Erick —le di un juego de copias, tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo, ella tenía pareja y yo de idiota–. Es del caso Mortens versus Mortens, tenemos mañana una junta aquí en la firma con el abogado de la señora Mortens para ver si podemos ponernos de acuerdo con la custodia del niño y el perro. Erick consigue los datos que te pedí.

Necesitaba estar a solas con ella, verla y pensar que iba a hacer, no podía concentrarme en el maldito caso, ella estaba muy concentrada, yo solo podía mirarla e imaginarla en mi casa pero no exactamente en mi cama. Estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que sería que ella fuera mi pareja cuando escuché una voz muy infantil diciendo ¡Mami, mami! ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué decía eso?

— ¿Mami? mejor dime papi— ¿a que jugaba? ¿Por qué hacia esa voz? Y volví a escuchar.

—Mami, mami quelo juito, mami…

Eso no era normal ¿quién hablaba? ¿un bebé?

—Swan ¿qué está pasando?

Ella estaba roja y su cara era un poema, era como si la hubiera descubierto haciendo una travesura y volví a escuchar.

–Mami quelo juito.

En ese momento ella se agachó y de debajo del escritorio sacó a la cosa más linda que había visto, un hermoso bebé.

—Masen te presento a mi hijo Ethan, Ethan di hola.

Y esa cosita dijo un Hola apenas audible, era como si fuera una copia de ella pero en rubio, era divino. Un hijo de ella y de algún hombre… que amaba ¡Maldición! ¿Estaría con el papá del niño o estaría sola?

—Swan… que calladito te lo tenias —el pequeño me sonrió ¡maldición! si la encontraban con el bebé en la oficina podría perder el trabajo ya que no había avisado. Tenía que hacer algo. El bebé quería juguito pues habría que conseguirle juguito. Le quité al bebe de los brazos y sentí una cálida sensación por mi cuerpo como si estuviera buscando algo y lo hubiera encontrado.

—Hola amigo ¿qué se siente tener una mamá tan odiosa? —el bebé era genial, me encantaban sus ojos.

—Masen deja a mi hijo y no tiene una mamá odiosa –ella le extendió los brazos para que él regresara con ella, pero el bebé me abrazó más fuerte. Tenía que advertirle que traer a su bebé podía costarle el puesto.

—Isabella sabes que tienes que avisar para traer a tu hijo a la firma, solo está permitido en caso de emergencia ¿lo sabes? —trate de sonar lo mas impersonal que pude. No podía permitir que la despidieran por algo tan tonto.

—Fue una emergencia —tomó aire y su cara hecha poema estaba presente—. Ethan entró a una nueva guardería y otro niño lo empujó y no dejaba de llorar. —Quería ir a hablar con la mamá del otro niño como podía empujar al bebé—. Sé que no es correcto pero no tenía a quien dejárselo, por lo regular me ayudan Rose o Jake. —esperen dijo Jake ¿acaso él era el papá? —pero también están trabajando.

—Está bien a mi me encantan los niños, pero que no se te haga costumbre —aunque por mi podría llevarlo diario. Y me lo llevé a buscar juguito.

—Entonces amigo ¿de qué quieres el jugo?— le dije abriendo el refrigerador.

Estábamos decidiendo que jugo le gustaba más cuando escuché:

— ¿Masen qué haces con Ethan? —era Hale ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rosa? ¿Ross? Sí, creo que Rosalie.

—Mi amigo y yo queríamos juguito ¿pero cuál le gusta? todos le gustan, cuando le pregunto siempre dice que sí.

—Dale de durazno, no le des de uva a menos que estés dispuesto a perder esa hermosa corbata.

—Entonces le daremos de durazno ¿en vaso?

—Si toma bien en vaso, se puede batir un poco pero si consigues un popote será mejor ¿Quieres que me lleve al niño? —me dijo mientras le extendía las manos. Y una vez más él se agarró a mí y dijo no.

—Cuídalo con tu alma Masen, ese niño es la vida de mucha gente.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre cree la gente que soy? ¿Crees que tu amiga se enoje si lo llevo al jardín que está cerca?

—Con Bella —otra vez Bella, por lo que veo era su mote de cariño —. Nunca se sabe, tú llévalo –dijo algo divertida—. Solo no tardes mucho y mira que te llevas la vida de mi amiga en las manos, con mucho cuidado.

—Tranquila tendré cuidado. Vámonos amigo, salí y saludé a Sandy la recepcionista.

—Sandy buenos días

—Edward que lindo bebé ¿es tuyo? —sus ojos era un poema al chisme.

—No, lo renté por unas horas —le dije antes de salir.

Caminé con mi amigo hasta llegar al jardincito, debí haber llevado algo para sentarlo, ni modo este traje tendría que sufrir, puse el saco en el pasto y senté a mi amigo, quien hablaba un lenguaje algo extraño, jugué una media hora con él, supuse que ya era hora de regresar cuando lo vi con algo de sueño.

Mi media hora de juego en realidad fue casi una hora, me percaté de ello cuando vi l reloj.

—Ni modo amigo tenemos que regresar a la oficina —cuando lo volví a cargar me di cuenta que olía un poco a ella.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina saludé a la recepcionista de nuevo.

–Sandy –le dije y seguí de largo. No quería otro interrogatorio.

Cuando entramos en la oficina ella estaba concentrada en el caso, rascaba con la pluma su cabeza y escribía algo en una hoja.

–Entonces amigo, tú crees que debamos perdonar a tu mamá que se fuera sin avisar…

Ella me miró algo enojada y dijo:

–Masen si te avisé y regresé en menos de media hora, tómalo como si hubiera salido a almorzar. ¿Ok?

Por mi no había problema.

–No sé, todo depende de mi amigo ¿qué edad tiene?

Ella sonrío orgullosa y me dijo:

–Tiene dos años y dos meses.

Era un niño más pequeño de lo que yo suponía. Pero ella continúo:

–Tengo una pregunta del caso ¿la señora Mortens está peleando para tener la custodia del perro y a cambio le da la custodia del niño al esposo? –hacia una cara de incredulidad.

–Sip, así es –le dije mientras jugaba con Ethan al cual al parecer le encantaba mi corbata.

– ¿Y el ex tampoco quiere hacerse cargo de hijo?

–No exactamente, el señor Mortens viaja constantemente y no puede hacerse responsable del niño.

– ¿Y quién defiende al niño de tan espantosos padres? ¿Por qué no les planteamos la opción de que manden al niño a algún buen internado?

–Creo que sería una solución, la plantearemos mañana en la reunión, si eres buena Swan, haces bonitos niños y de repente te gira la ardilla — ¡Diablos! parezco adolescente, tengo que pensar más lo que hablo. Ella me replicó divertida.

–Oye, que te pasa, soy brillante, he perdido pocos casos y solo porque el otro abogado era un tramposo, Tal vez lo conozcas, tiene la misma cara de idiota que tú.

Y ahí estaba ella con la actitud que tanto me divertía, le tapé las orejas al bebé cuando escuche "idiota".

— ¡Oye! Hay niños presentes, me cae bien tu peque y el papá… ¿convive con él? –tenía que averiguar qué pasaba con el papá.

Pero más tardé en hacer la pregunta que en arrepentirme, su cara cambió radicalmente, su mirada se volvió triste.

–No, mi peque no tiene papá –me dijo con la voz más triste que hubiera escuchado, bueno tal vez exagero, me lo dijo triste.

–Eso es malo todos los niños tiene que tener una figura paterna —le dije recordando la buena relación de Emmet y papá.

–Él convive con Jake, Ben y su favorito Emmet, espero que eso ayude –ella dijo Emmet, por favor que no sea mi hermano.

El bebé al escuchar Emmet sonrío y dijo:

–Met, met –mandó un beso – a ti Ouse. —Pero yo pensaba en otra cosa, el tal Jake era el estúpido de Black.

–Espera con él –articulé IDIOTA sin decir la palabra – de Black, que mala figura paterna, al tal Ben no lo conozco mucho. –Lo conocía de las juntas de la fusión y el único Emmet que conocía era mi hermano así que –. Y Emmet… pues es casi de la edad mental –suspiré y le dije –, bueno amigo eso solo nos deja una opción.

Me senté en la silla de Erick y senté al bebé en mis piernas quedando frente a frente.

–Amigo en vista de que tus figuras paternas no cumplen con todos los requisitos, yo Edward Anthony Cullen, te voy a ayudar cuando necesites un consejo de chicas o como hacer que tu mamá no descubra algo, tienes la puerta de mi casa abierta siempre —Idiota, dije mi nombre completo.

–Oye mi hijo no necesita de tus porquerías y –ella se quedó callada un segundo. ¿Por qué dijiste Edward Anthony Cullen? ¿Qué no te apellidas Masen?

¡Diablos hablé de más!

–No exactamente digamos que Masen era el apellido de mi abuela y yo lo utilicé, aclaro legalmente para ejercer, en la vida privada soy Edward A. Cullen.

Y como todo le quedó claro pensé que me asociaría con la firma.

–Ya sé quién eres, tú eres Eddie –no ese nombre –. El Eddie de Tanya, el hijo de Esme y hermano de Emmet o ¿me equivoco? –prácticamente estaba brincando ¿de dónde conocía a mi familia? ¿De dónde conocía a Tanya?

– ¿Tú de que conoces a Tanya y a mi mamá? –a Emmet, que no sea ella su enamorada – ¿y a Emmet? No me digas Eddie, lo detesto.

–Digamos que fui paciente de tu mamá y ahora somos amigas –no por favor que no sea la súper mega cachonda novia de Emmet, la vida no podía ser tan cruel y repetir otra vez lo mismo.

–Y tú eres la famosa amiga que quería que conociera ¿no?

–Supongo, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Tú, el peque de Esme.

–Lo siento, pero solo de pensar en una reunión familiar en este momento me da nauseas, con Emmet y su súper novia cachonda, buenísima ¡arg! no paso, gracias —. Por favor Dios que ella no sea la súper novia de Emmet.

– ¿No sabes de quién está enamorado Emmet? –con que no sea de ti, no me importa de quien.

–La verdad es que no y no me interesa –mientras no seas tú –él que viva su vida a su manera y yo voy a vivir la mía como se me antoje, acaso…. tú sabes, si tú lo conoces debes saberlo, si tú sabes ¿por favor dime que no eres tú?

–No, claro que no soy yo pero si sé –ahora si el mundo puede girar, mi Isabella no es nada de Emmet.

Mientras pensaba que contestarle y cambiaba al pequeño de una pierna a otra entró Erick.

–Voy a salir por un sándwich ¿quieren algo? –y si quería algo tenía hambre.

–Me puedes traer uno de pavo y una coca por favor Erick. Y un jugo de manzana—dijo ella.

Ella quería un sándwich de pavo, ubícate Edward.

–A mi tráeme lo mismo —y le di un billete de veinte dólares –. Cómprate lo mismo, por ser el primer día invito yo.

—Wow, Masen que bárbaro, quien te viera, ¡Tan dadivoso!

–No te aproveches de que me cae bien tu peque que si no, no te invitaba ni agua.

Y escuché un idiota bajito.

Iba a responderle pero decidí morderme la lengua cuando el estúpido perro entró a la oficina sin ni siquiera tocar.

–Hola Bells– por que la trataba con tanta familiaridad, no quiero que ella sea su novia tampoco –. Me dijeron ¿qué tenias aquí a Ethan? –diablos sería el papá, observe a Ethan y definitivamente no creía que fuera el papá, pero la genética era rara. Pero él los miraba como si les pertenecieran.

–Sip, tuve que ir por él a la guardería –y me señaló con la cabeza, por primera vez el perro me miró, su mirada me decía todo, me odiaba, por mi no había problema el sentimiento era mutuo.

–Yo, solo voy a una reunión de máximo una hora si quieres me lo llevo cuando acabe.

No él no se llevaría a mi amigo.

–Tranquilo Black, no ves que mi amigo y yo nos estamos divirtiendo y él no se quiere ir tan rápido. ¿Verdad que no campeón? –le dije y él soltó una carcajada.

–Además tú tienes novia, no vas a ir a ver a tu novia con mi amigo –dije recordando una conversación que escuche en el baño –. Sabe Dios qué porquerías tendría que ver.

Él me miró y si sus ojos fueran armas estaría muerto y enterrado, y creo que el hecho que tenía al pequeño en las piernas, me salvó un poco.

–Mira Masen –diciendo el Masen como si fuera una grosería –ese niño es una parte importante en mi vida si te atreves a hacerle daño juro que te mataré.

Isabella se había levantado y estaba casi junto a nosotros.

–Jake no digas eso enfrente de Ethan y además no vas a matar a Masen porque entonces Esme se pondría triste.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver Esme con este? –casi escupió el este. Poca cosa, Esme es mi madre, quería gritarle.

–Este –dijo Isabella haciendo énfasis en el este –. Es el famoso Eddie de Tanya, el hijo de Esme. —Maldición ¿por qué todos hablan de Tanya como referencia?

El estúpido perro me dio una mirada escrutadora y abrió su hocico:

–Tú ¿Hijo de Esme? Ella es encantadora, tú un cabrón — ¡maldito! me paré y me acerqué a él.

–Pero si tú eres un perro…

En ese momento sentí unas manos que intentaba quitarme algo.

–Basta, van a asustar a Ethan. Ven con mami –escuché que decía y me quitaba al pequeño, él se fue con ella sin chistar, después miró al perro con coraje y le dijo:

–Suficiente, Jake ve a trabajar, Masen y yo vamos a hacer lo mismo.

Él quiso decir algo pero nos miró a ambos y se largó furioso. Y yo tenía una maldita duda.

–Entonces ¿Black es el papá? –tenía que estar seguro contra quien iba a luchar.

–No –me dijo enérgica, suspiró un poco y me dijo –solo dame diez minutos en lo que duermo a Ethan, mientras lee estas propuestas y yo estoy llevando estos dos caso y están en proceso, no sé si tengo que seguir llevándolos sola o será en equipo.

Me dio dos capetas con sus casos y las propuestas, pero yo no pude poner mucha atención en las propuestas. Ni menos en los casos, solo la podía ver a ella preparando el biberón, dándoselo a Ethan y como lo arrullaba tarareándole una nana. Cuando vi que Ethan estaba prácticamente dormido le di una leída rápida a las propuestas eran buenas. Cuando alcé la vista estaba saliendo de abajo del escritorio. Y su cara reflejaba amor. Esa era la cara que quería ver cada día de mi existencia. Quería decirle algo, hacerle un cumplido.

– ¡Vaya que eres rápida! – ¡Santo dios! parezco idiota cuando estoy con ella, concéntrate. Mejor cambio de tema.

–Ok, revisé las propuestas, me parecen acertadas, pon a Erick a que las pase en limpio para mostrarlas a los clientes, en cuanto a los dos casos tendremos que llevarlos en equipo, es orden de arriba –si mía –. Todos tus casos y mis casos se van a llevar en conjunto. Estamos de suerte que no tenemos ningún caso en común.

Y no, no era suerte, el único caso que podríamos tener en común lo rechacé, además de que la parte que me buscó llevaba las de perder, no podía arriesgarme a que no estuviera en mi equipo cuando ya me había costado un viaje a Barbados.

Seguimos trabajando o al menos lo intenté, cuando llegó Erick, comimos y trabajamos, después de un rato realmente me sentí a gusto, trabajar con los dos era armonioso, realmente nos complementábamos muy bien. Después de unas horas el peque se despertó pero se entretuvo solito con unos juguetes que le dio. Seguimos trabajando y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba ahí la abogada Hale para llevarse a mi amigo.

Cuando su mamá le dijo que se fuera con su tía, ella después llegaría a la casa, me daban ganas de decirle que se fuera que no se preocupara, pero no podía. Ethan se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en el cachete, sentí que mi cuerpo se llenaba de esa calidez especial. Le di otro beso de vuelta y me dio una sonrisa, creo que solo con Emmet cuando éramos pequeños sentía algo así, como podría querer tan rápido a un niño, pero así era. Continuamos en nuestro trabajo, como a las 5 Erick nos dijo que tenía clases, debía irse.

Cuando nos quedamos solos seguimos trabajando en armonía, casi a las 8 de la noche le dije que era hora de irse.

–Entonces Masen, cuéntame ¿por qué te cambiaste el nombre para trabajar? – ¿por qué se acordaba ahora de eso?

–Otro día Swan, hoy ya descubriste muchas cosas sobre mí y yo sobre ti, quien diría que tienes ese hermoso pequeño, se parece mucho a ti solo es diferente el color de cabello y de los ojos. Pero es igual a ti.

–Gracias a Dios –que sería tan mala la experiencia con el papá de Tony, que no quería que se pareciera a él, espero que el tipo ese no la haya hecho sufrir mucho.

Esta era mi oportunidad — ¿qué te parece si otro día te invito a cenar y tú me cuentas como te conseguiste ese ángel y tal vez podemos practicar para darle un hermanito? –. Idiota, debí callarme en ángel.

Ella me miró, me dio una mirada de reprobación y me dijo:

–Claro Masen, si quieres aquí ahorita—. Y me haló la corbata.

–Segura Swan –la tomé de la cintura, pero la verdad nunca creí que fuera a responder así, yo no quería una aventura con ella. Ella haló un poco más la corbata y me dijo:

–Claro que no, Masen ¿o ahora quieres que te diga Cullen? – ¡Por dios! el tono que usó era sexo puro, nunca me imaginé escucharla hablar así, solo en mis sueños. El solo oírla me puso muy duro, y sabía que ella podía sentirme. Cambia el tema me dijo mi subconsciente, cámbialo.

–Otro día te cuento, si tú me cuentas como conseguiste un niño tan encantador.

Pero entonces su cara se trasformo, Dios ¿qué dije?

–No es una historia nada agradable –me dijo separándome y dio un suspiro. Siempre la regaba con ella.

– ¿Quién dijo que la mía lo era? –y no lo era, fue en una época que quisiera olvidar, tomé mi saco pero no quería que alguien de la oficina la escuchara –mejor en otro lugar, si tú me cuentas yo te cuento ¿qué dice abogada tenemos un acuerdo? ¿Aceptas? –tenía la mano extendida y ella lo estaba pensando; se ve hermosa pensando. Suspiré en mi mente, ella se ve hermosa de cualquier manera.

–Está bien abogado tenemos un acuerdo verbal, pero quiero incluir otro punto a nuestro acuerdo. – ¡Que seria! La escucho abogada.

–Todo lo que hablemos ese día es confidencial, no podemos usarlo en contra del otro y nadie más tiene que enterarse.

Me gustaban sus condiciones es más me convenían sus condiciones.

–Tenemos arreglo abogada –le dije cuando puso su mano en la mía casi puedo jurar que salieron chispas, nunca jamás había sentido algo así, mi corazón latía desaforadamente.

–Abogado su mano tiene ¿corriente eléctrica? Me dio toques —ella también lo sintió. Pero ¿por qué?

–Abogada yo no sentí nada –no iba a admitirlo hasta que supiera que era eso—. Abogada, yo estoy muerto, es mejor que vayamos a casa.

Ella sonrío traviesamente y me dijo:

–Bueno Eddie hasta mañana –e intentó salir corriendo, digo intentó porque no sé cómo, pero cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Y yo no pude evitar reírme.

– ¡Rayos! esa caída fue impresionante, que hubiera dado por tener mi teléfono al a mano para poder grabarla— ella me miró.

–Deja de burlarte y ayúdame –pensé que estaba enojada pero un indicio de sonrisa se asomaba en su boca.

Cuando me acerqué a levantarla vi que realmente se había hecho daño tenía las medias rotas y sangre en una rodilla.

–Mierda, eso me pasa por tu culpa Eddie –y dale con el maldito Eddie.

–Swan no aprendiste tu lección, si me dices Eddie te pasa algo malo –no podía dejar que se fuera sola –¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu casa?

Ella frunció los labios ¡qué hermoso fruncía los labios! me daban ganas de besarla.

–En Taxi, creo que será lo más seguro –me dijo mientras intentaba caminar y vi que cojeaba. No podía dejarla ir así.

–No. Yo te llevo y no acepto un no por respuesta –dije antes de que siquiera protestará – total creo que podemos llevarnos bien, ser aliados, amigos o como quieras llamarle. Pero antes déjame checarte la rodilla. —Observé alrededor y jalé una de las sillas del pasillo y le indiqué que se sentará. Prácticamente le arranqué el portafolio de las manos.

—Voy por el botiquín de la oficina —le dije serio. Ella me miró curiosa y me dijo—. Claro que si Doctor Masen.

— ¡Oye! tener un papá doctor ayuda mucho, además es un raspón —ella se tensó un poco y gimió muy bajito ¿tanto le dolía?

— ¿Necesitas algo? —parecía sorprendida.

—No nada —se apresuró a decir. Y le puse el algodón con alcohol en la rodilla —. ¡auch! ¡Oye! –me dio un pequeño golpe en la mano, supongo que para que sufriera.

— ¡Qué quejumbrosa mi paciente! —era una niña llorona.

—Es que eres un salvaje —me dijo cuando volví a poner el algodón en la raspada—. ¡auch duele! –Recordé que mamá nos soplaba las heridas para que ardiera menos y le soplé en la raspada. Pero ella se agarró más de la silla y se puso tensa.

—Ya estoy bien gracias —me dijo mientras se paraba de la silla rápidamente y caminaba a la salida.

¡Maldición! no podía irse.

—Eh… abogada espéreme – ¡Qué condición! camina rapidísimo — ¿No quieres que te lleve? —. Ella no quería estar conmigo o ¿por qué huía?

—Está bien, gracias.

Subimos a mi auto pero ni siquiera me dijo nada, me dio la dirección y se recargó en el vidrio, de repente estaba demasiado callada, estaba dormida. Pero lo de callada duro poco muy poco.

—No Alice esa falda está muy pegada, Ethan no te metas eso a la boca –se movió un poco y continuó —. Me gustan los zapatos rojos, Ethan –de repente suspiro y dijo: –Masen eres un idiota.

Pensé que estaba despierta pero no ella seguía dormida y diciendo cosas, pero cuando dijo mi nombre quería besarla, ella soñaba conmigo, por primera vez amé el trafico nocturno de Nueva York.

Cuando llegamos a la calle que ella me indicó, tenía que despertarla, se veía tan hermosa dormida, pero ya habíamos llegado.

—Isabella —dije cerca de ella, su olor era la cosa más exquisita del mundo–. Bella, despierta o te beso —Nada la despertaba.

La moví un poco, nada, la moví más fuerte.

— ¡Hey! Abogada es hora de levantarse.

—Perdón ¿ya llegamos? —me dijo asombrada.

—Si te dormiste todo el camino ¿en qué casa vives?

—Donde está el jeep de Emmet —me dijo algo dormida. Esperen dijo el jeep de Emmet que hacía Emmet en su casa, no por favor que no sea su novia.

— ¡El jeep de Emmet! Mi hermano –recordé las palabras de mamá cuando hablé con ella en la semana _"deberías de conocer a la chica de Emmet es totalmente diferente a la otra, es linda, agradable"_ definitivamente era ella –. Entonces si eres la chica que le encanta.

—Pensé que ya estaba claro que Emmet es tu hermano y te equivocas, no soy yo. Gracias Masen –se estaba inclinando para sacar el portafolio y sus labios me invitaban a besarlos, pero ella se dio cuenta y salió rápido del coche, azotó la puerta de mi hermoso auto. Algo gritó pero no la escuché ella había azotado la puerta de mi coche y eso era malo.

Esa noche ya no dormí, esa mujer había azotado no solo la puerta de mi carro, si no también revoluciono mi alma, mi vida y sobre todo mi corazón, una vez creí estar enamorado, pero no, eso no era amor, lo que sentía por Isabella era más fuerte, su pequeño, Ethan era la cosa más especial del mundo.

Pero Emmet era parte de sus vidas, dos veces ella me aseguró que no era la chica especial de Emmet, pero tenía que estar seguro. No quería otro incidente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal Edward es un amor cierto? que habla de mas cuando esta con su Isabella.<p>

Mil gracias a los que leen esta historia, gracias por sus favoritos y alertas pero sobre todo gracias a los que con sus reviews y consejos me ayudan a ser siempre mejor.

Gracias en especial a jhanulita, yolabertay, DiSofi, Gretchen CullenMasen, sandra32321, Beastyle y en especial a Zoalecita.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de la gran SM yo solo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Antes que nada una gran disculpa pero la semana pasada estuvo algo mas que pesada y no puede actualizar, pero aquí esta la segunda parte de POV de Edward, espero les guste.**

**Mil gracias a Eve, que ya esta mas desestresada, por corregir y pulir como siempre mis locuras.**

**www facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

**Lo que siento y pienso Parte 2**

**Edward POV**

" _Y pasa que un día en un segundo descubres algo mágico e inesperado; el amor, que recorre tu cuerpo con pasión, te sucumbe en suspiros, en lágrimas escondidas bajo el cojín, en sueños donde no puedes despertar, es cuando no oyes a tu mente susurrándote verdades y escuchas a tu corazón muerto de latidos, comunicándose contigo de una extraña manera. Y después los labios uniéndose con otros, inesperadamente se juntan, se aman en el silencio de una noche sin luna que los espíe… Dos amantes asustados de éste sentimiento, esto es lo que somos tú y yo. "_

A partir de ese día decidí ganarme el corazón de Isabella, ella era la mujer con la que siempre había soñado pero no apresuraría nada, seguiría todo igual, tal como iba, y cuando sintiera que era seguro acercarme sin que me rechazara por completo, lo haría. Sabía que no le era indiferente pero hasta que punto, no estaba plenamente seguro.

Los siguientes días nos dedicamos a trabajar y el viernes desgraciadamente para mí, tenía junta con la dirección para saber cómo iban las cosas, en esta además de alabar a mi equipo tratando de no sonar demasiado emocionado, propuse que se dejara llevar a los hijos siempre y cuando estos no intervinieran en la productividad y las responsabilidades de los empleados con su trabajo.

Después de discutir un poco entendieron que era un buen aliciente y que motivaría a nuestros empleados. Aro iba a comunicarlo a las abogadas que tenían hijos personalmente y a los demás les llegaría un memorándum.

.

.

.

.

Trabajar con Isabella es fácil e increíble, ella es una abogada realmente ingeniosa, nunca se iba con la primera idea, siempre buscaba algo diferente, algo difícil de rebatir. Era arriesgada, valiente, en los juzgados era otra mujer, era totalmente diferente, podía hacer dudar a Dios, de que él fuera Dios, muchos la subestimaban por lo pequeña que es, pero una vez que ponía en "On" su modo de abogada, era simplemente espectacular.

.

.

.

.

Cuando apenas había pasado una semana de la fusión recordé que necesitaba unas copias de un expediente, le iba a pedir el favor a Erick pero no lo encontré, así que fui a sacarlas yo mismo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de papelería choqué con algo.

—Disculpa Jane, no te vi —diablos esta mujer era insistente, no sé quien era peor si Tanya o Jane, se aparecían en todos los lugares que iba.

—Lo siento Ed, pero quiero darte algo —y me haló de la corbata, para ser así de pequeña, era muy fuerte.

No entendía como dos mujeres tan bonitas podían estar con un bastardo como yo, que no les hacía ni miga de caso, deberían de respetarse más; antes de conocer a Isabella yo siempre había estado con las mujeres que quería pero nunca les daba ilusiones a las que no quería. Pero éstas dos parecen no entender.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché a Jane decir algo sobre hacerme feliz, entonces sentí que bajó el cierre de mi pantalón y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella ya tenía mi polla en su mano y comenzó a lamerla ¡Dios Jane sabía lo que hacía! empecé a dejarme llevar y alguien abrió la puerta… ¡Diablos era Isabella! Ella al ver la escena, nos miró sorprendida y salió rápidamente.

En ese momento el buen juicio volvió a mí.

— ¡Jane! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Le dije alejándome de ella —. Deja de perseguirme, esto que hiciste fue caer muy bajo.

Tomé mis cosas y las guardé. Salí del edificio y me fui a mi casa, estaba frustrado y enojado ¿Qué estaría pensando de mi Isabella?

Al día siguiente ella no mencionó nada al respecto pero de vez en cuando ella me miraba y se sonrojaba ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? como quisiera poder leer su mente, saber qué piensa de mí.

.

.

.

.

Una mañana a la hora del almuerzo me dijo que saldría un rato porque quería ver a Ethan… y yo... ¡Lo confieso! la seguí. Verla interactuar con su hijo era sublime. Una chica de la guardería se dio cuenta que los estaba viendo.

—Disculpe señor, por razones de seguridad no puede estar en este lugar, si no quiere que llame a la policía será mejor que se aleje inmediatamente.

—No hay problema estaba solo observando a Ethan y a Isabella. Lo siento es solo que verlos juntos… Solo estaba viendo a mi familia, lo siento.

— ¿Es el papá de Ethan? —me dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, soy su papá —que no diga nada, por favor que no se dé cuenta.

—Se parecen mucho ¿quiere pasar a verlos?

—No gracias, ya tengo que regresar a trabajar.

—Claro, cuando quiera pasar, solo diga que es el papá de Ethan. A los niños les encanta que sus padres convivan con ellos, no lo olvide.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

Y así comencé a ir a verlo, primero iba diez minutos, ahora casi dos meses después cuando sabía que ella no iba a estar para el almuerzo me iba a almorzar con él, de vez en cuando lo sacaba un rato. Solamente esperaba que cuando ella se enterara no se enojara tanto.

Por ejemplo el día de hoy había estado almorzando con él y luego habíamos salido al parque, siempre cuidando que no se ensuciara de algo que pudiera delatarnos.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba fluyendo más o menos bien, bueno si no contaba con los dos episodios con Jane y Sandy la recepcionista… sip con Sandy; un día entré al baño y ella entró después, así que ahora todo el mundo cree que me tiro a medio despacho en los baños. Y también está la extraña desaparición de mi saco, sin contar esas cosas, todo en mi vida estaba fluyendo bien.

Hoy teníamos una cita para ver el posible contrato para llevar la parte legal de una empresa, era un negocio buenísimo y si se cerraba no habría pretexto para conservar a Isabella, lo único malo era la dueña de la empresa, solo espero poderla manejar. Pero antes de esa cita teníamos dos audiencias, amaba ver a Isabella en su faceta de abogada.

En la primera audiencia logró hacer que el testigo clave de la fiscalía aceptara que mintió y con eso fácilmente ganamos el caso, amaba a la Isabella abogada, era implacable y agresiva. La segunda solo nos faltó una maldita prueba, si lográbamos tenerla a tiempo el caso ganaríamos.

Fue en esas audiencias que me di cuenta de que estaba seguro de tres cosas en mi vida:

Uno, que amo a Isabella Swan, dos, amo a su pequeño y tres, solo quiero vivir mi vida en compañía de ellos dos, de mis dos amores.

Debo decir que eso fue lo más bella de mi día y que la reunión fue espantosa, la tipa prácticamente estuvo encima de mí en cada momento, y yo tenía que ser agradable para encantar a la señora O'Shea, pero el final de la reunión fue el remate de todo, me dijo que me daría su respuesta sobre si manejaría legalmente su empresa en una cena solo ella y yo. Cuando regresé a la oficina me enteré de que Isabella había salido hace ya bastante tiempo y aun no regresaba ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

La vi entrar corriendo a la oficina cuando regresaba con un café, estaba tomando sus cosas, se veía bastante alterada.

Al salir chocó conmigo y su café cayó directamente en mi camisa.

—Perdón, perdón, lo siento, Masen discúlpame, te tiré el café, perdóname pero tengo algo de prisa —. Me decía mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho ¡diablos! se sentía tan bien, era excitante…. espera ¿por qué tiene prisa?

—Ethan ¿está bien? —algo le pasaba a mi pequeño.

—Si es solo que Rose… olvídalo, nos vemos mañana –se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso, un pequeño beso en los labios. Fue la cosa más dulce de mi vida. Cuando reaccioné el teléfono estaba soñando y yo tenía los dedos índice y medios en mis labios. Se sintió tan bien, el teléfono seguía sonando. Era mamá.

—Bueno, hola mamá.

— ¿Estas muy ocupado?

—Para ti nunca ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Pasteles? ¿Una cita con un lindo chico?

—No exactamente pero a unos pasteles no les haría el feo. Mira Emmet tiene la silla del auto de Ethan pero no puede ir a recogerlo ¿podrías ir por la silla y traer a Ethan a la casa?

–Claro, pero ¿por qué no va Isabella por Ethan? —oh sí, quería saber.

—Al parecer van a tener una noche de chicas, no puedo decirte el motivo pero creo que vale la pena, además de vez en cuando es bueno olvidarse de los hijos.

— ¿noche de chicas? ¿Qué salen a algún bar, se emborrachan y consiguen un chico que ligar o qué?

—Hijo no seas metiche pero no, básicamente Alice tortura a Isabela depilándola y poniéndole todo tipo de tratamientos de belleza mientras platican de chicos ¿crees que te dejen sacar a Ethan? no había pensado en eso.

—Oh no te apures, si me dejan me conocen.

—Bueno y no olvides los pastelitos.

.

.

.

Tenía casi cuatro meses sin ver a mi hermano, desde un día que nos encontramos en casa de mamá. Llegué al taller y me preparé mentalmente para lo que podría pasar entre nosotros.

—Hola ¿se encuentra Emmet? –le dije a uno de los chicos que estaban trabajando en un carro.

—En la oficina —dijo sin voltear a verme y una las chicas que estaba en espera de algo me comía con los ojos.

Caminé rápido hasta llegar a la dichosa oficina.

—Hola Emmett —le dije nervioso.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me dijo mientras me miraba.

—Mamá me mandó por la silla para el auto de Ethan —quería abrazar a mi hermano, me dolía el alma y el corazón por ser tan cobarde y no hacerlo.

Nos miramos unos segundos y el rompió el encanto.

— ¿Para que la quieres?

—Voy a llevar a Ethan a la casa de mamá.

—Por la mentada noche de chicas —me miró algo enojado —Rose se enojó conmigo porque no pude cuidar a Ethan pero tengo una reunión con el distribuidor de aceite.

— ¿Rose? ¿Hale? ¿Sales con Hale? ¿La rubia que trabaja en el despacho?

—Sí pero te lo advierto no quiero tonterías —en serio, mi hermano creía que tenía que advertirme ¡Dios! eso me dolía, si fuera menos idiota estaría llorando.

—Sale sobrando tu advertencia, a mi me gustan las mujeres tiernas, no me gustan los tiburones, gracias.

—Emmet me miró y sonrió ligeramente. Más te vale —aventó las llaves de su jeep, las cuales atrapé en el aire—. Sácala y me regresas las llaves.

Me dirigí a su jeep, esta era la plática más civilizada que teníamos en años. Además me prestó las llaves de su auto, cosa que Emmet no hacía. El jeep de Emmet era un maldito desastre, lleno de cosas, lo único bueno es que no había restos de comida pero había un carro de juguete, un par de tenis, dos sudaderas. Me puse a doblar la ropa, al final eran tres sudaderas, dos playeras, una camisa y dos pares de tenis ¡Cómo podía ser tan desordenado!

—Sabía que estabas ordenando mis cosas, al ver que te tardabas lo sospeché ¡Qué manía de tener todo en perfecto orden!

—Lo siento es inconsciente, no quise molestarte —le dije apenado.

—No te preocupes, harás un poco feliz a Rose, siempre me dice que ordene.

—Nos vemos al rato en casa de mamá —le dije —. Podríamos hacer algo los tres juntos.

— ¿Los tres? —dijo un poco sorprendido.

—Si, Ethan, tu y yo —le dije bajando la silla. Iba tarde por estar doblando ropa.

—Me parece bien pero tú pagas las pizzas.

—Ok nos vemos al rato — ¿En serio iba a comer pizza con mi hermano después de casi seis años?

Quería salir brincando pero creo que no se vería bien.

Por fin llegué por Ethan, las misses fueron muy amables, como siempre.

—Señor Cullen, hasta que le tocó recogerlo a usted.

—Sí, digamos que le dimos un rato de chicas a mamá, perdón por llegar tarde tuve unas cosas que hacer de último minuto pero ya estoy aquí

En cuanto Ethan me vio me dijo: —Edar, Edar — y sonreía. El sentimiento que despertaba en mi era tan fuerte que creo que no había nada capaz de arrebatármelo.

—Gracias —les dije a sus misses —. Diles adiós Sapito

—Bye, bye —me encantaba cuando decía Bye bye.

Lo acomodé en su silla y me dirigí a la pastelería, donde compraba unos pequeños pasteles que mi mamá amaba. Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil hacerlo si el sapito estaba conmigo.

—Hola Martha —le dije a la señora que atendía —. Quiero una docena surtida.

—Claro y ese precioso niño ¿es tuyo?

—No, pero como si lo fuera, lo quiero a él y a su mamá.

—Felicidades estás muy enamorado —me dijo su marido.

—Gracias, se siente bien.

— ¿Y la afortunada donde está?

—Ella digamos que salió con unas amigas.

—No niño —me dijo Pietro —. Si realmente amas a esa mujer amárrala a ti como yo amarré a mi Martha.

Y en seguida le dio un beso a Martha.

Pagué los pasteles y quise salir, digo quise porque Ethan dio un manotazo en la caja y los pasteles fueron a parar en el piso.

—Lo siento dije y creo que necesitaré otra docena.

—No te apures, yo limpio —me dijo Martha.

Cuando me dieron la otra docena pensaba como hacerle para no volver a tirarlos.

—Pietro acompáñalo o tú limpias los próximos.

—Gracias.

Pietro me acompañó hasta el coche y espero que pusiera a Ethan en su silla, me entregó los pasteles y me dijo —. En serio si quieres a esa mujer enamórala y una vez que esté enamorada no dejes por nada del mundo que se desenamore de ti. ¡Suerte muchacho!

—Gracias y salúdame a Luigi, y a su pareja —el torció un poco la boca y me dijo:

—Claro, todavía estoy enojado con él por casarse sin avisar pero se enamoró locamente de esa mujer—alzó los hombros y caminó hacia la pastelería.

A Martha y a Pietro los conocí cuando comenzaban con el negocio, su hijo fue acusado de violar a una chica pero él juraba que era inocente, que jamás se había acostado con nadie. Al final la chica confesó que estaba dolida porque él no le hacía caso, fue de los primeros casos pro bono que acepté cuando empecé a ejercer.

Llegamos a casa de mamá, pero primero le hablé por teléfono, no quería tirar los pasteles otra vez.

Me estaba esperando fuera de la casa, sentada en las escaleras, cuando me vio me sonrío y me saludó con la mano.

En cuanto el Sapito se percató de quien era, gritó:

Mesme, Mesme.

—Te cae bien mi mamá, sapo.

—Mesme, yo uno sesito.

— ¿Tú que le vas a hacer a mi mamá? —le dije mientras terminaba de estacionarme.

Mamá ya estaba abriendo la puerta trasera.

—Ethan corazón, hola.

—Mesme —gritó el sapito.

Mamá lo sacó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

—Sí, hola hijo ¿cómo estás? ¿Quieres que te espere? no mamó yo acabo todo y entro gracias.

Esme solo alzó una mano y me dijo: —Hola, y si, te espero adentro.

¡Rayos! mamá me cambió por otro, ya no sería su pequeño.

Saqué todo del auto, hasta la silla de Ethan, no podía seguir con este coche tendría que usar mi otra opción, un volvo que compré un poco antes que este.

Cuando entré a casa de mamá, le dije que dejaba las cosas y volvía en unos minutos, que fuera pidiendo pizza, le dejé un billete sobre la mesa de la entrada y le avisé. Casi para cerrar la puerta le volvía gritar que pidiera varias porque Emmet también iba a cenar en casa, llevé el auto al garaje de mi casa y tomé el otro, ese sería más seguro para trasportar a Ethan.

Cuando regresé mamá me esperaba con la sala convertida en una especie de guardería.

—Edward —me llamó en cuanto pisé dentro de la casa —. Explícate ¿cómo que Emmet va a venir?

—Yo le dije que se pasara un rato para poder tener una noche de chicos con Ethan y él aceptó.

— ¡Oh hijo! —Me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Esto me hace tan feliz, mis dos hijos por fin se vuelven a tratar como hermanos.

—Espera mamá, agradece cuando acabe la noche y no nos hayamos matado.

—Hijo —me dijo y me besó—. Voy a llamar a tu papá, para su noche de chicos

Tomé a Ethan y le dije:

— ¿Tú que vas a cenar? ¿Puedes comer pizza?

Hubiera preguntado.

En seguida sonó el timbre, era Emmet.

—Emmet —le dije a modo de saludo.

—Edward, sapito.

—Met, met —dijo el sapito y aplaudió.

—Ven con tu tío oso ¿anda? —le dijo extendiéndole las manos y una vez más él se agarró de mi.

—No, Edar.

—Ahhh… tú también sucumbiste a la galanura de mi hermano —le dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

—Ya llego la pi….

El timbre volvió a sonar. Emmet abrió y le quitó al repartidor las pizzas.

—El guapo te paga —le dijo y se fue a hacia la sala.

Lo siguiente fue una locura, Ethan comenzó a decir Met, Met io io, quielo Met, Met, y se movía queriéndose bajar de mis brazos, el repartidor esperaba su dinero y yo no encontraba el billete. Como pude saqué otro billete y se lo di, me dijo que no tenía cambio, eran solo unos dólares, le dije que se los quedara. Cerré la puerta pero Ethan ya quería llorar.

—Met, Met io quelo, Met.

—Ya, vamos con Emmet, espera, ves ya vamos para allá —le dije señalando a Emmet.

— ¿Qué? el sapo olió comida y se volvió loco —me dijo riéndose —. Me encanta hacerle eso a Bella, él siempre quiere comer comida de humano grande y este niño es un sapo chiquito.

—Io Met, io met, quielo.

— ¿Puede comer?

—Papá dijo que sí.

Descubrí que Ethan era de muy buen comer, se comió un cacho de pizza y su jugo. Estábamos recogiendo el tiradero que habíamos hecho en la cocina, cuando Emmet me echó agua en la cara.

El Sapito empezó a reírse.

—Ahhh… con que te gusto que Met, Met me mojara —Le dije mientras sacudía un poco mi mano y le eché gotitas de agua en su cara, primero se sorprendió y se quedó un poco congelado.

—Rayos va a llorar —dije. En ese momento Ethan soltó una gran risa.

—Ma agua, Ma agua y Emmett le echó otra vez, al igual que la vez anterior se congeló un segundo y enseguida volvió a reírse.

—Pensé que iba a llorar —dijo Emmet —. Pero le gusta.

–Yo igual.

Y Emmet se mojó las manos otra vez y sin sacudírselas me echó el agua. El sapito estaba riéndose mucho y su risa nos contagiaba.

Seguimos jugando ya estamos muy mojados Emmet y yo, el sapito un poco. Sentí una mirada sobre nosotros y en la entrada de la cocina estaban mamá y papá abrazados, mamá seguía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin decirnos nada Emmet y yo nos coordinamos y los mojamos. Emmet dijo que era la hora del baño del sapo.

—Ni modo sapo es hora de bañarte.

—Si agua, si —dijo Ethan.

—Vamos, ven con tu tío oso para que te bañe —le dijo agarrándolo.

— ¿Tú sabes bañarlo?

— ¿Quién crees que lo baña mientras tú tienes a su mamá trabajando? Cuando ella llega tarde yo le doy de cenar, lo baño y lo duermo ¿Verdad sapo?

—Siii —gritó Ethan.

—Yo lo baño y tú limpias la cocina —me dijo señalando el piso que estaba bastante sucio.

—Ok, me parece justo ¿Pero creo que no trae ropa?

—Él no conoce a Alice ¿verdad? —dijo viendo a nuestros padres.

— ¿Quién es Alice? —recordé que varias veces Bella la ha nombrado.

—Es una amiga de Rose y de Bella, fanática de la moda y las compras, y aquí y en la casa de Emmet nos deja cada cierto tiempo un kit de emergencia de Ethan.

— ¿Un kit de emergencia?

—Sí, nos deja ropa por si se llega a manchar. No solo ropa, hay de todo —dijo Emmet —. Bueno apúrate cenicienta —me dijo antes de desaparecer y soltar una carcajada.

Limpié la cocina y cuando terminé bajó mamá con unas sabanas y cobijas.

—Déjame te ayudo —Le dije a mamá cuando la vi —. ¿Por qué bajaste todo esto?

—Para que acampen aquí, si los dejo en la recamara de visitas no me quiero imaginar que vaya a pasar.

—No te preocupes mamá, yo me voy a casa, tengo que hacer varias cosas antes de acostarme y no tengo lo que necesito por aquí —dijo Emmet.

— ¿Seguro que no te quedas hijo?

—Seguro ma, nos vemos después despídeme de papá, Edward, Sapo, que descansen.

Mamá y yo nos miramos.

—Tú sube las sabanas y yo al sapo ¿Crees poder dormir con él o prefieres dormir con tu padre? —me dijo divertida mamá.

—Sapo —dije escogiendo.

—Mira, no tenemos una cuna pero la cama es bastante grande para que duerman los dos sin problemas.

— ¿Nunca se había quedado a dormir?

—No, Bella jamás se ha apartado tanto tiempo, por lo regular lleva a Ethan con ella o lo deja conmigo unas horas. Pero jamás la ha dejado a dormir y prácticamente fue Rose la que arregló todo ¿Y tú traes ropa? —cuando pasé a casa a cambiar de carro también traje ropa.

—No te preocupes, voy al carro por una maleta con mi ropa y regreso.

—No olvides…

—Las cobijas —la interrumpí.

—Exacto.

Salí al carro y saqué mis cosas, jamás había dormido con un bebé, solo esperaba no subírmele encima. Ya dentro de la casa subí las cosas y llegué a la habitación cuando mi madre iba saliendo.

—Ya está prácticamente dormido, solo no hagas mucho ruido y listo.

Entré a la recamara, solo estaba prendida una sola lámpara, me desvestí sin hacer ruido. Me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama. Empecé a quedarme dormido cuando pensé que Ethan podría caerse de la cama, así que tomé todas las almohadas y cojines y las puse en el suelo del lado donde quedaría desprotegido.

Cuando acabé volví a meterme a la cama, pero otra vez cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, pero me entró pavor de que yo pudiera aplastarlo. Fui al closet y saqué todas las almohadas, cojines y cobijas que pude.

Hice una especie de protección con las cosas por si movía no le pasara nada, pero la verdad despertaba cada hora para revisarlo, una de las veces que desperté me di cuenta que no se había movido y revisé que siguiera respirando ¿Cómo podían hacer esto las madres del mundo? es angustiante, me desquiciaba el pensar que podía rodar y caerse, que yo pudiera aplastarlo y que… Dieron las 7 de la mañana y yo no había dormido prácticamente nada en toda la puta noche.

Me metí a bañar lo más rápido que pude y me vestí rápido. Cuando estaba terminando de vestirme, tocaron a la puerta.

–Adelante.

Era mi mamá con una mamila con leche y un cambio de ropa para Ethan.

—Ya está despierto —me preguntó.

—No —estaba diciéndole a mamá cuando escuché unos balbuceos —. Ya está despierto.

—Hola Ethan —dijo mamá.

—Yo quielo un sesito de mamá — ¡No! Ethan estaba extrañando a su mamá.

—Mira Ethan que te parece sí, yo te doy un sesito, otro mi mamá y luego otro yo mientras llega tu mamá.

Ethan me miró como evaluando la situación.

—Quielo a mamá —me dijo otra vez.

¿Estaría mal que la llamara para que viniera rápido? Me puse a jugar con Ethan y unos coches mientras mamá ayudaba a ponerle ropa.

—Voy a bajarme con Ethan para ver la tele ¿creo que a esta hora está Hi5? —le dije a mi mamá.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que le gusta Hi5?

—Somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Estábamos viendo la tele pero él comenzaba a ponerse inquieto. Mamá lo tomó y lo llevó a darle algo de desayunar, cuando sonó el ruido de un coche me asomé y vi que era ella. Recordé que se habían reunido a hablar de chicos, eso me hizo enojar un poco. La esperé en la puerta y antes de que tocara, abrí.

Como siempre que estaba frente a ella mi boca perdía el filtro y ahora enojado la cosa era peor, solo salían de mi boca puras estupideces con el fin de ofenderla, me daba ira saber que estaba pensando en otro tipo, que solo yo sentía todas esas cosas cursis por ella. Mientras de mi boca salía cuanta sandez se me ocurría noté que ella no traía blusa bajo su saco, me quedé mirando sus senos, eran preciosos, me moría por acariciarlos y llenarlos de besos. Ella notó que mi mirada se posaba en ellos y me hizo saber que nunca podría tenerlos, eso me enfureció más, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle mamá llegó y nos regañó como a un par de niños. Isabella saludó a Esme y cuando quiso tomar a Ethan, él prefirió que yo lo tomara, por lo menos el sapo estaba de mi lado.

Y yo mi bocaza la volvimos a hacer y me gané un zape de parte de mamá por no saber tratar a las mujeres. Mi madre se dio cuenta de que no traía blusa y se ofreció a ayudarle, en fin mi bella madre había acabado con mi bella visión. Y ella y mamá subieron a su recamara, mientras yo tomé sus cosas y a Ethan. Eran cuatro maletas dos de ayer y dos de hoy ¿para qué quiere un bebé tantas cosas?

Salimos de la casa, apreté el botón para abrir la cajuela mientras hacía malabares para que Ethan no me quitara las llaves. Cada día que trataba más con Ethan más admiraba a las madres trabajadoras, bueno a todas las madres.

—Amigo voy a ponerte en la silla en lo que llega tu mamá.

— ¿Y mamá?

—Ella ya viene —realmente estaba tardando. Decidí llamarla por teléfono.

Cuando contestó fui desagradable como siempre.

–Swan mueve tu trasero, estamos en mi coche esperándote.

La vi salir de la casa y buscar el auto, ella solo conocía el negro. Toqué el claxon. Ella me vio y caminó hacia nosotros. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto. En vez de entrar iba a preguntarme algo.

— ¿qué? ¿Creíste que iba a dejar que mi amigo fuera en taxi a la guardería? Esme me prestó la silla.

Escuché un… ¿Gracias?

Conduje lo mejor que pude, si en serio, si.

—Masen no sabía que a esta velocidad pudieras conducir —dijo provocándome.

—Espera que dejemos a mi amigo y voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras —le dije sonriendo.

Llegamos a la guardería y le ayudé con las cosas las misses nos saludaban, claro ellas creían que éramos pareja, eso instaló una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

Me despedí de Ethan.

—Adiós amigo, pórtate bien —le dije antes de darle un beso y comencé a caminar al auto. Observé que Isabella le decía algo a las misses, después caminó al auto y llegamos a la oficina. También iba llegando Hale con unas enormes gafas negras.

—Gracias ¡Rose! —le gritó Isabella a su amiga y le enseñó las dos mochilas de Ethan.

— ¿Puedes dejarlas aquí si gustas? —es chiste, era para tener un pretexto y volver a estar con ella.

—Gracias pero no, es más fácil si ya están en el auto de Rose —me dijo antes de salir de auto e ir con su amiga.

Entonces lo decidí, lucharía por tener a Ethan y a Isabella en mi vida para siempre, eso era seguro.

Al entrar al edificio sonó mi celular ¡maldición! la maldita junta era hoy. Se iba a anunciar quienes serían los abogados que se quedaban y los que se iban, lógicamente me aseguré que ella se quedara en el despacho, dejé mis cosas en la oficina y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, tomé mi lugar detrás de todos y así pasar desapercibido, si era posible.

Isabella se tardaba en llegar, hasta que por fin entró ¡diablos! amaba su culo, amo la forma en que agarraba su pelo y lo ponía detrás de su oreja, amo su boca pequeña y llenita. Ella dijo algo cuando entró pero la verdad yo solo podía verla, Aro empezó a hablar y luego repartieron las dichosas carpetas con el nuevo contrato o con la carta de despido, según fuera el caso, abrí la mía y solo tenía una hoja:

**TE AMO **

**Jane**

¡Por Dios! no podía ser, estaba furioso, Jane no entendía negativas ¿acaso no conocía la palabra desprecio? Esas eras las ideas que se apoderaban de mi hasta que vi la cara de Isabella, estaba más blanca de lo normal y con cara de preocupación ¡no ella no estaba despedida! yo lo sabía, a menos de que hayan tomado la decisión sin mí y de no ser así entonces ¿qué le pasaba?

Ella salió corriendo detrás de Aro. Entró a la oficina y Jane se me quedó viendo, si no quería meter a Isabella en problemas debía bajar a mi oficina y esperar

¿Qué tanto tenía que hablar con Aro? yo sentí que eran horas y no minutos los que habían pasado desde que salí de esa junta. Cuando por fin apareció quise saber que pasaba pero para variar el filtro mental no sirvió y terminé diciéndole algo que no quería, ella me dijo que todo había sido una idiotez de Jane, esta me la pagaba la güera desabrida esa. Quise dejarle en claro a mi Isabella que no tenía nada serio con ella, ni con Sandy la recepcionista. Pero se me ocurrió usar el término "quitarse la comezón" de Emmet, no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza pero me fui acercando a ella poco a poco, olía tan delicioso, le ofrecí mi ayuda para quitarse la comezón, quería besarla, prácticamente estaba encima de ella, sus ojos, su boca ¡era simplemente perfecta! Pero Erick llegó y arruinó nuestro momento. Le entregó una carpeta a Isabella y a mí me dijo que Wanda me esperaba en la sala de juntas uno.

Salí a mi encuentro con la bruja mayor, tenía que conseguir esto si o si, la propuesta era demasiado buena como para rechazarla.

Me arreglé el saco y solté el aire, y entré con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

—Wanda, preciosa ¿cómo estás? —le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla pero su olor a perfume caro y su maquillaje recargado me hizo alejar casi inmediatamente.

— ¡Querido! —me dijo sujetándome del saco. Ella me empezó a oler.

—Hueles a mujer ¿te interrumpí?

—No, debe ser porque abracé a una compañera para felicitarla, pero dime Wanda —miré el reloj —. ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

Ella hizo un gesto sexy, pero nada que ver con los gestos inconscientes que hacia Isabella, en ella eran naturales, no fingidos.

— ¡Me encajaría campeón! —me dijo campeón, si no fuera por el maldito contrato, juro que me iba.

Tomé su brazo y caminamos, ¡diablos! traía el Volvo con la silla de bebé.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos en mi auto? —por primera vez rogué que no quisiera.

— ¿Auto? Para eso tengo mi limosina y mi chofer, que justifiquen el sueldo que paga mi último ex marido. Vamos –Ella entró a la limosina y dentro estaba esperándonos su secretario personal.

—Buenas tardes Matt —dije cortésmente.

—No puede contestarte le castigué y no puede hablar a menos que yo se lo ordene. Y no quiero que hable. Mejor dime ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos? ¿Algún restaurante en especial o yo elijo?

A ella le gustaba dominar, así que la dejaría creer que ella dominaba la situación.

—Donde tú quieras para mí está bien.

—No trates de adularme, sé que eres un cazador, somos parecidos pero como me dejaste elegir vamos al Nobu, hace mucho que no salgo en los periódicos.

Y llegamos al Nobu después de un estire y afloje más que nada por lo sexual, hasta que al fin a las cuatro de la tarde cerramos el trato, al otro día solo iría a firmar y después a festejar.

Llegué a la oficina con un poco de alcohol en la sangre y cuando entré, y la vi sentada en su silla, estaba tan hermosa, fui tras ella, era con ella con quien quería festejar independientemente de que ella estuviera involucrada en el proyecto.

— ¡Swan! somos unos fregones —le dije halándola hacia mi —. ¿Adivina quienes son los dos nuevos abogados de la compañía O'Shea & Asoc.? Tú y yo. Logré que Wanda nos diera a ti y a mí la cuenta.

—Wow… yo pensé que tú te ibas a manejar esa cuenta solo —me dijo mirándome confundida.

— ¡Oye! puede que sea un patán pero los dos trabajamos en la propuesta. Esa cuenta era de los dos, ya mañana nos repartimos los demás casos o podemos seguir llevándolos uno como auxiliar y otro como abogado principal.

¿Celebramos? Te invito a cenar. Y no me digas que no puedes porque Rose se va a llevar a Ethan a casa. Me pidió la silla cuando llegué —pero ella estaba algo rara, distante, se veía sexy, era como si se estuvieran preparando para tener… sexo, ¡no! ella no podía.

—Masen acepto la cena pero quiero hacerte una propuesta, antes tienes que saber algo de mí… —pero si yo sabía prácticamente todo de ella, que le gustaba el helado de chocolate, en general todo el chocolate, pero cuando escuché personal y delicado, todos mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo. Ella estaba nerviosa.

—Abogada ¿esta nerviosita? — ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? ¿Qué iba a decirme? —. ¿Qué va a hacerme una propuesta indecorosa abogada? —Ella casi brincó cuando le pregunté, así que decidí seguir jugando por ahí —. No me vendo por menos del millón de dólares.

Definitivamente ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—Me gustaría hablarlo fuera de la oficina.

Después de esa pequeña conversación no pude pensar en otra cosa, quedamos en cenar en el restaurante italiano que estaba cerca, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Isabella?

Las siguientes horas traté de actuar lo más normal que pude pero la ansiedad me iba consumiendo. No estaba del todo concentrado, prácticamente alzaba la vista al reloj cada cinco segundos, en la última media hora había visto más veces el reloj que en todo mi vida, por primera vez quería que el tiempo corriera y luego se detuviera.

A las seis cuarenta y cinco no aguanté más y le dije era hora de que nos fuéramos a celebrar. En el trayecto al restaurante ella estaba demasiado callada, le pregunté sobre lo que le pasaba y solo recibí de su parte un intento de sonrisa, eso me preocupó más que si me hubiera dicho que estaba mal, en serio quería saber si estaba bien, ella me dijo que estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a contarme, no dejé que siquiera me adelantara nada de lo que me diría en la cena si le hacía daño, si la alteraba de esa manera no quería que me contara nada. La tomé de la mano y me sentí en el cielo, ella no la apartó.

Llegamos al restaurante y mi estúpida soberbia me hizo pensar que la reservación estaba a mi nombre, cuando la hostess me informó que no había nada a mi nombre pero podía conseguirme algo me sentí desesperado ¿por qué las mujeres eran así? No dejaban de insinuarse. Isabella se me adelantó, yo iba a decirle que nos fuéramos a otro lado cuando la oí decir que la reservación estaba a su nombre, Swan. Lo dijo en su modo abogada, se veía tan segura de ella misma, tan hermosa.

Nos condujeron al salón privado, curiosamente al mismo donde le había confesado por primera vez a mi madre mi amor por Isabella.

Pero Isabella estaba muy distraída, estaba como en su mundo, cuando le pregunté que prefería si vino tinto o blanco ella no sabía ni siquiera de lo que hablábamos.

Cuando salió la hostess nos quedamos callados pero había una especie de intimidad en ese silencio, de electricidad en el aire. De repente se abrió la puerta y otra camarera entró a atendernos, se burló un poco del susto que se llevó Isabella al entrar, me sirvió el vino, pero noté que ignoraba a Isabella y toda su atención se centraba en mi, mala elección, nadie maltrata a mi chica, bueno en sueños pero ere mi chica, pronto lo sería y algún día se convertiría en mi esposa, nadie le hacía groserías a Isabella.

Ni siquiera había llenado su copa, así que la tomé y se la llené, casi se la tomó toda en el primer brindis, se la volví a llenar, jamás la había vista así de extraña y eso me intrigaba, sentía ganas de protegerla.

Parecía concentrada en la carta pero yo veía sus ojos vagar de un lado al otro sin siquiera concentrarse en algo. Cuando la mesera regresó intentó tomar mi orden primero pero le pedí que tomara la de ella, Isabella pidió ravioles en… alguna salsa. Después me preguntó que quería y pedí lo que siempre pedía y una botella de vino. Isabella llevaba dos copas de vino al hilo sin darse cuenta y si en algo me había fijado era que ella rara vez tomaba tan rápido.

Comimos demasiado callados para mi gusto pero verla comer era fascinante, verla como tomaba cada raviol y lo llevaba a su boca, era casi erótico. Cuando regresó la mesera nos preguntó si deseábamos postre, eso fue genial, Isabella intentó decir muy bajito que a ella no pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que escucháramos, yo no pude aguantar la risa y me carcajeé ¿Isabella estaba celosa? O al menos eso esperaba yo. Recordé la vez que me había reído de un mesero y mi ensalada tenía algo viscoso y salado que me hizo odiar a los meseros por un buen tiempo.

Quise advertirle y ella me contestó algo pero no recuerdo el resto de lo que dijo porque me perdí en la intensidad de sus ojos, si no empezábamos a hablar nunca sabría qué pasaba por su cabeza y eso me hacía sentir confundido y emocionado a la vez.

—Entonces Isabella ¿por qué tan callada? ¿Qué quieres proponerme? —comencé ya no quería estar en esta incertidumbre.

—Masen… —no Masen no, quería ser Edward para ella solo Edward.

—Dime Edward—le dije.

Ella me recordó el pacto que habíamos hecho el primer día en la oficia, este era el momento del todo o nada, si ella no se echaba para atrás después de todo lo que había pasado en mi familia por mi culpa, sería el día más feliz de mi vida.

Comenzó a preguntarme que tanto sabía de ella, quería decirle que amaba la forma en que se movía cuando estaba nerviosa, o que conocía que cuando no sabía cómo empezar un caso porque movía entre sus dedos una pluma o un lapicero, que nunca rayaba los libros con pluma, que su cabello tenía unos reflejos rojizos, que cuando está preocupada se le hace una pequeña arruga en la frente. Pero hubiera sonado como un acosador así que solo le di información superficial.

Ella tomó aire y me pidió que no la interrumpiera y lo soltó.

Ella, mi Isabella, fue violada y Ethan era el resultado de esa violación. De todas las versiones que hice en mi cabeza jamás pasó esa remota posibilidad.

Quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué, que le podía decir, lo siento no expresaba siquiera el dolor que sentía por lo que ella había tenido que pasar. Pero ella no me dejó siquiera decir algo y continuó. Lo siguiente que dijo me dejó aun más sorprendido, yo era el único maldito perro suertudo que la hacía sentir de nuevo. Dios me amaba de eso estaba seguro y peor aún me pedía ser su… Colega con beneficios ¡diablos era afortunado! solo era cuestión de tiempo para hacer que se enamorara de mi. Pero necesitaba más información.

—Wow —dije después de que me exigiera hablar —. No puedes soltarme tanta información así de golpe, tengo que digerirla, entonces después de lo que pasó ¿tú nunca has tenido sexo? —mi ego al por mayor.

—No.

—Pero ¿eras virgen antes de eso —sería horrible que su primera experiencia hubiera sido tan traumática.

—No pero eso que… —como que eso qué, ahora era mi turno.

—No, ahora espérame tú a mi —le dije tomándole la mano y esa corriente que sentía cuando la tocaba comenzó a llenar mi cuerpo de… ¿amor? o ¿solo sería sexo? No, no podía ser solo sexo.

—Eres una mujer muy valiente, nunca imaginé que tú hubieras pasado por algo tan fuerte, entonces Ethan… atraparon al hombre que… —no podía ni decirlo, deseaba abrazarla y dejarla para siempre en mis brazos, esto no era solo sexo y acababa de comprobarlo.

—No, él huyó, mató a su compañera, Victoria —. Ella fue mi amiga y él cuando escuchó que la policía llegaba huyó—el muy maldito esta libre pero que diera gracias a Dios, porque el día que lo agarren voy a cobrar muchos favores.

Desgraciado pero ella había dicho algo que hacía que mi corazón saltara de emoción, solo yo había logrado que ella sintiera cosas ¿por qué yo?

Le pregunté si de verdad solo era yo, ella se puso toda roja y me preguntó si quería un diploma, no, quería un jodido anuncio en Times Square, donde dijera que solo yo era capaz de hacerla sentirse así. Pero ella me sacó en cara el que debía estar acostumbrado a ir dejando mujeres excitadas a mi paso, eso me hizo regresar a la realidad y pero pensó que me estaba burlando de ella, me dijo que buscaría a otro que le ayudara con la comezón.

Antes de que todo saliera mal decidí mover mi lado del pacto, era la hora de la verdad, le conté lo de mi abuelo, mi Isabella era algo lenta para entender porque no relacionó mi apellido con los del buffet, se lo dije desde que empezó a trabajar en él.

Pero ella se quedó callada y me pidió olvidar lo que me había propuesto pero como olvidarlo, si yo me sentía igual que ella, le pedí que no me tratara diferente, por eso me había cambiado el apellido, no quería que ella me tratara diferente, en estos dos meses habíamos logrado tener cierta clase de complicidad, de amistad podría decirse.

Cada vez nos acercábamos más y más, era algo inconsciente, pero la puerta se abrió con la desagradable mesera, que dejó mi café y el de bella, y su mousse que por cierto Bella revisó bastante bien antes de comer, en ese momento noté una servilleta de papel en mi pierna con un nombre y un teléfono y la clásica frase: _llámame._

Eso en verdad me molestó, si Bella fuera mi esposa sería una gran falta de respeto.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo ella comenzó a hablar me dijo que no me trataría diferente pero saco un tema aun más delicado Emmet. Si realmente la quería conmigo tenía que ser totalmente sincero con ella, así que le conté todo aun sabiendo que ella podría decepcionarse de mí y decidir que no quería ningún tipo de trato conmigo.

Cuando acabé de contarle, curiosamente me sentía bien, me sentía liberado por así decirlo, era como si siempre hubiera necesitado contarlo, sacármelo de adentro.

Quería cambiar el tema de mi familia hacia otro lado, además estaba muerto de ansiedad por saber cómo llegaríamos a estar juntos, cómo reaccionaria ella, tendría que contenerme mucho.

Ella me dijo sus reglas. Solo sexo, fuera de la oficina y secreto; aunque estaba seguro de que al menos Hale sabía lo que le pasaba, me di cuenta por la manera en que me miraba y por las cosas que me dijo cuando me pidió la silla de Ethan, su actitud no era normal. También quería que cuando fuéramos a estar juntos no estuviera con nadie más, si supiera que tengo casi un maldito año sin acostarme con nadie.

Una extraña urgencia llegó a mi entrepierna cuando la vi meterse la última cucharada de mousse y decidí ponerme en acción.

En su casa estaba Ethan por lo que no me sentiría cómodo ¿un hotel? No ella se merecía lo que ninguna mujer había logrado hacer, la llevaría a mi casa pero esta mañana ni siquiera había recogido el desorden. Ni modo mi entrepierna no aguantaría mucho.

Toqué el timbre y la mesera llegó muy rápido, le pedí la cuenta. Yo estaba ansioso y ella también pero ella tenía miedo, podía verlo en sus ojos, debía estar seguro de que ella quería intentarlo al menos. Obtuve una afirmación de su parte pero que si no podía no la obligara, en serio ¿por qué clase de bruto me tomaba?, si esa era la imagen que tenía de mi definitivamente debía hacer algo para cambiarla, por supuesto que se lo aseguré. Cuando la mesera volvió a entrar y le dio la cuenta a Bella para que pagara eso se convirtió en la gota que derramó el vaso, pedí hablar con Moris, el capitán de meseros, él era amigo de papá y la actitud de la mesera con mi Isabella ya era el colmo.

Le expliqué la mala atención hacia Bella y el exceso de atención hacia mí, Moris me dijo que él se encargaría del problema. Le expliqué a Moris el problema y le dije que Isabella era mi novia, ella solo se asombró un poco, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando salimos le pregunté que si a mi departamento, ella se puso tensa pero después la vi infundirse valor y subimos al coche. Hablamos de mis coches, me dijo que le gustaba mi volvo, que estaba mono, un coche no está mono.

Bromeé con ella sobre si quería que la ayudara con volver a conducir y ella me volvió a pegar con el bolso ¿qué tenía en su bolso? parecía como si tuviera piedras, en serio, era súper pesado. Lo más probable sería que al otro día tuviera un moretón.

Por fin llegamos a la casa, de hecho todo el edificio era mío pero ella no tenía porque saberlo, a ella le gustó mi casa y sobre todo el elevador, algún día le haría el amor en uno.

Amaba como su cara me lo decía todo siempre, cuando no estaba en modo Abogada porque entonces no sabía lo que estaba pensando, era como si fuera de hielo nunca reflejaba ninguna emoción.

Le ofrecí algo de tomar ella me pidió una coca cola, creo que mi chica tiene una ligera obsesión con la coca cola.

Ya no soportaba la maldita tensión, le propuse comenzar poco a poco y que si algo no la hacía sentir bien me lo dijera.

Comencé a besarla por el cuello, el cuello que tantas veces quise besar, le quité el saco, ella no se quejó pero tampoco reaccionó como yo esperaba, estaba algo tensa. Decidí concentrarme en su boca y entonces ella reaccionó, decidí avanzar un poco solo un poco y toqué uno de sus senos pero ella se congeló. Decidí parar y preguntar si estaba bien. Ella estaba demasiado tensa.

Ella me pidió ir a la habitación porque… fuimos a la habitación, pensar que la pobre había sufrido en su propia casa me llenaba de frustración.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación se sentó en la cama y empezó a observarlo todo, ¡diablos! las camisas y los zapatos, ella me dijo que era un exagerado, que para tiradero su cuarto los viernes, en unas horas sabía más de ella que en dos meses de trabajar juntos. Ella me confesó que era desordenada, me encantaría ver su cuarto, sería interesante. Me dijo que odiaba tender la cama y yo era un maldito maniaco que no podía dormir si la cama no estaba tendida. Ella estaba acostada con los pies colgando y yo junto a ella pero extrañamente aunque el deseo estaba ahí lo único en que podía pensar era en seguir conociéndola.

Me di cuenta de que si quería tener sexo con ella, pero quería más, más que sexo y decidí cambiar de estrategia decidí hacer que se enamorara de mí. Que no solo fuera una relación de amigos con beneficios, yo quería que ella fuera mi compañera el resto de mi vida.

Comencé por preguntarle la cosa más obvia que se me vino a la cabeza, su color favorito porque en dos meses nunca vi que tuviera alguno en particular, sé que le encantaba el verde, tenía varias cosas personales de color verde, pero también amaba distintos tonos de rosa, que a Ethan le compraba cosas en color azul y naranjas, pero nunca le vi un color que realmente fuera su preferido. Y ella me lo confirmó. Me dijo que el color blanco e Ethan no se llevaban bien, creo que me enteré de eso algo tarde, ahora tenía siempre una o dos camisas de reserva cuando salía con él.

Me hablo de su amiga Alice, que no me caí muy bien, porque me dijo mi mamá que la torturaba con cosas de belleza, ella creía que nos llevaríamos bien, sería bueno tener a alguien cercano a ella de mi parte. También me dijo que Alice era la que le compraba los zapatos altos y allí me entró la curiosidad, ¿cuánto media realmente? con sus enormes zapatos me llegaba unos centímetro arriba del hombro pero luego estaba al ras del hombro y más aun había veces que estaba por debajo del hombro. Le pregunté pero por la cara que hizo sabía que había mentido.

La puse en pie y la llevé frente al closet, le dije que se quitara los zapatos la puse de espaldas a mí. Nos veíamos tan bien juntos, sentirla cerca de mí me provocaba, me daban ganas de nunca dejarla salir del departamento. Después de discutir sobre cinco centímetros que ella se quería agregar, decidió que volvía a la cama.

Seguimos hablando tonterías, le pregunté que por qué el nombre de Ethan, pensé que tal vez por algún autor o héroe, no sé, pero me dijo que era por el actor Ethan Hawke, le pregunté discretamente que si no era por algún novio y ella lo soltó.

Ella había sido novia del perro estúpido de Black, ella me dijo que era su novio cuando pasó… eso, le pregunté si había sido un ataque al azar, pero no ella me contó sobre Victoria su supuesta amiga que la había entregado por celosos a su pareja, no solo pasó por eso si no que también pasó por la traición de su amiga. Eso debió ser demasiado doloroso. Cuando vi una lágrima que recorría su mejilla se la quité y le pedí perdón por hacerla recordar eso tan desagradable, también me enteré que su papá era el jefe de policía de Forks, el pueblo de donde venía y él estaba todavía rastreando al tipo, menos mal.

Seguimos hablando de Ethan, de sus amigos, de Jane y su encerrona en las copias, de que si Ethan podía o no comer pizza, de Emmet, de su madre, de varias cosas más hasta que se me ocurrió decir que Ethan hablaba chistoso pero no lo decía como cítrica, ella comenzó a pegarme con un cojín, pero fui más rápido le agarré las manos por encima de la cabeza y empecé a besarla, cuando le solté las manos comenzamos a acariciarnos, fue mágico, fue diferente, pero sabía que debía parar en ese momento o me sería muy difícil hacerlo después. Dimos por terminado el primer intento e insistí en llevarla a su casa, era lo menos que podía hacer. Oficialmente éramos amigos y cuando nos dimos la mano de nuevo sentí esa electricidad pero ahora ninguno de los dos separamos las manos dejamos que fluyera libre. Bajé primero, necesitaba enfriarme, sacarme un poco su olor de mi cabeza, unos minutos después ella también lo hizo pero con el mal tino de casi caerse en las escaleras, yo aproveché e hice una broma de eso. Se me ocurrió usar eso a mi favor, y lo aproveché de pretexto para cargarla, me moría por hacer eso desde la primera vez que se cayó en la oficina, la metí en el BMW, el camino lo hicimos en silencio pero era un silencio amistoso no tenso.

Cuando llegamos tuve que gritarle que no se bajara, nunca se esperaba a que le abriera la maldita puerta, llegué hasta ella, le puse los zapatos y la acompañé a la puerta y le di un beso como si no hubiera mañana. Esperé a que entrara pero no encontraba las maldita llaves, de repente la puerta se abrió y Hale la metió de un jalón sin dejar que se despidiera de mi.

Si hubiera tenido sexo con ella creo que no me sentiría así, me sentía feliz, pleno, lleno de amor era la cosa más genial. El amor me había pegado y duro.

* * *

><p>A Edward le pego duro el amor que hará para que Bella se enamora de él, me gustaría escuchar sus teorías. Así como también cualquier duda o sugerencia.<p>

Mil gracias por sus Favoritos, Alerta y Reviews. Me regalan una sonrisa cada que me llega uno.

Gracias a yolabertay, Guadi-fics, Kikid'cullen, LOLISGOF, DiSofi, Iga Emo - 12L, Karina Castillo, sandra32321, Ginegine, Zoalesita, y TaniaMalfoyFelton.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de SM yo los tomo prestados para contarles mi historia.**

**Gracias Eve Runner por se la mejor beta del mundo mundial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

**Miedo**

_"__El amor ahuyenta el miedo y, recíprocamente el miedo ahuyenta al amor. Y no sólo al amor el miedo expulsa; también a la inteligencia, la bondad, todo pensamiento de belleza y verdad, y sólo queda la desesperación muda; y al final, el miedo llega a expulsar del hombre la humanidad misma."_

_Aldous Huxley_

Algo me estaba calentando y haciéndome sentir incomoda, quería moverme y no podía, no era una pesadilla, era real, tenía calor, cuando por fin mi cabeza supo identificar que era, me quedé paralizada por unos segundos, Edward se había quedado dormido en mi cama, conmigo e Ethan por supuesto.

Bueno, Ethan estaba en su cuna pero de todos modos era… ¿mágico? ¿Por qué estoy pensando que el hecho de que Edward se quedara a dormir era mágico? no, no, mis pensamientos me estaban traicionando, yo no quería enamorarme, quería tener sexo y nada más pero la verdad es que tener solo sexo no era mi estilo.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Me sentía confundida, Edward era tan diferente a lo que yo pensaba, él quería a Ethan, mientras pensaba que hacer Edward me haló abrazándome y me pegó más contra él, por un microsegundo pensé que sentiría miedo pero no, estar con él, me hacía sentir segura y de alguna forma ¿querida?, él me quería, como amiga, eso era seguro ¿Y si tener sexo arruinaba lo que habíamos logrado?

Pero Edward era un hombre sexual por así decirlo, ¡cielos! ya me había hecho bolas yo sola con tanto pensar, dejaría fluir las cosas, que lo tuviera que ser fuera y ya. Ya no podía dormirme pero tampoco quería despertar a Edward por salirme de su abrazo el cual no quería dejar, entonces me puse a verlo dormir. Dormido era tan lindo, no había más que paz en su rostro, se veía feliz. Con mi dedo se me ocurrió delinear su perfil, él se movió un poco y me apretó aun más, ahora si tenía que zafarme, me estaba apretando demasiado, me moví un poco y logré que aflojara un poco el agarre, así que me moví un poco más.

—Si te sigues moviendo voy a tener que sacar a Ethan del cuarto —¡diablos! lo había despertado —. ¡Swan! Es sábado, no puedes dormir un poquito más.

—Es que me estabas apretando mucho —y no mentía.

—Lo siento —dijo y aflojo su agarre sin soltarme del todo —. ¿Sabes que hablas dormida?

¡Ay no! ahora que dije.

—Sí, un poco ¿qué dije? —por favor que no se me haya ocurrido decir algo vergonzoso.

—Me gusta la estrategia que planeaste para el caso de la embarazada corrida por el jefe y lo digo así porque era como tú lo hacías —él se movió un poco y sacó algo de su pantalón, su teléfono —. ¡Swan, maldición! son las 6 de la mañana, ahora ya no voy a poder dormirme, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Quieres saber que hago los sábados en la mañana? —por lo que llevaba de conocer a Edward, creo que le gustaría lavar la ropa.

— ¿Qué haces los sábados por la mañana? —me dijo curioso.

—Hago lo que toda madre trabajadora hace, me toca lavar, limpiar y demás cosas del hogar, aunque hoy solo pondré la lavadora porque tengo que acompañar a Rose al gin… — ¡diablos! – ¿gimnasio?

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché nada, no te preocupes, pero puedo saber algo ¿Por qué van?

—Cullen y dicen que los hombres no son chismosos, voy a acompañarla a que se haga el papanicolau, ¡sí! a eso vamos, a una revisión general.

— ¿Tú también?

—Claro, soy una mujer consciente de mi salud pero a mí ya me tocó antes, solo voy de apoyo moral. Y todo por tu culpa. Por todas las veces que le tocó soportar a Tanya. Todos nos sabemos el discurso sobre ti casi de memoria.

—No sabes como detesto que se ponga en ese plan, una navidad, ella se apareció en mi casa vestida solo con un brassiere y bragas rojas, yo tenía una fiesta y fue detestable, ese día hablé con ella pero parecer no entender que no me interesa. Mira lo que me mandó hace tres días.

Me pasó su celular y era una foto de Tanya tomada desde arriba, donde se le veían las bubis.

— ¿Qué esta niña no conoce la palabra dignidad? —le dije devolviéndole el teléfono.

Ethan se movió un poco en su cuna y abrió sus ojos, cuando vio a Edward gritó.

—Edar, te lomites con mi.

Edward se levantó de la cama y lo sacó de la cuna, le dio un beso y lo puso en la cama entre el y yo.

—Hola mamita —y me dio un beso—. Aola tu Edar da uno sesito a mi mamita.

Edward se encogió de hombros y me dijo muy risueño:

—Ni modo él lo pide — y me dio un beso en los labios, en ese momento recordé algo, ni en la noche, ni al despertar me había cepillado los dientes. Así que salté de la cama con dirección al baño. Y me cepillé los dientes. Me alisé un poco el cabello que estaba todo revuelto y salí.

— ¿Estás bien? —me dijo, él estaba a un lado de la puerta con Ethan en los brazos.

—Sí, es solo que recordé que no me había cepillado los dientes —le dije haciendo una mueca.

—Me estás diciendo que me apesta la boca —me dijo antes de soltar la carcajada.

Ethan soltó también una carcajada, en ese momento Ethan puso cara de sorpresa y dijo:

—Edar quelo hace pipi —le dijo.

—Ven amor yo te llevo.

—No tú no, Edar— me dijo moviéndose.

—Ethan sin berrinches o ya no voy a dejar que Edward se duerma… aquí —le dije seria. No podía dejar que se pusiera de berrinchudo.

Edward me miro con cara de perro tierno y me decía por favor pero sin articular palabras.

No quería ceder ante Edward, ni ante Ethan y además no podía dejar que Ethan se pusiera de berrinchudo.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, te llevo yo —ya iba a empezar a hacer berrinche, entonces lo miré seria —. Y que nos acompañe Edward. Pero si vuelves hacer berrinche ya no voy a dejar que Edward juegue contigo ¿Entendiste? —la verdad dudaba un poco que hubiera entendido todo pero confiaba en que hubiera entendido lo básico.

Él que al parecer entendió fue Edward porque me pasó a Ethan sin decir nada y se quedó un poco atrás, solo como espectador.

Fuimos al baño y Edward seguía estando detrás de nosotros, sin decir nada, cuando acabé con Ethan, él me pidió un cepillo de dientes, abrí una puerta del closet y le di un cepillo nuevo.

Aproveché que él estaba en el baño para cambiarme rápidamente con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera básica en color fiusha, unos flats y me alisé un poco el cabello con un cepillo de peinar.

Enseguida empecé a arreglar a Ethan, hoy no lo bañaría solo le limpiaría la cara, le cambiaría la ropa y listo. La cita de Rose ¿A qué hora era? Nueve o diez de la mañana.

—Edar —gritó Ethan de repente.

—Ya ¿listo para terminar de vestirte? —le puse una playera azul.

—No Loja.

Diablos mi truco se volvió contra mi, pero antes de siquiera que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, Edward se puso junto a mí.

—Ethan, deja que tu mamá te vista y pórtate bien —le dijo serio y eso fue santo remedio. Porque Ethan se quedó quieto y me dejó terminar de vestirlo, una solo idea se apoderaba de mi ¿por qué Ethan le obedeció así tan fácil? mi cerebro estaba a punto de explotar.

¿Por qué obedecía a Edward y a mí no? Esto no me gustaba nada, tendría que hablarlo con Marcus. Tal vez solo estoy celosa de que lo obedezca a él, puede ser que lo ve como una figura paterna y si es así ¡Dios que figura paterna! aunque ya conociendo a Edward no era tan desagradable y además tenía a Emmet y a Jake del que esperaba que al fin hubiese entendido que lo nuestro ya era pasado.

¿Sería bueno que él interviniera en la educación de Ethan? ¿O mejor hablaba con él y le aclaraba ciertos puntos? no eran ni las 8 de la mañana y yo ya tenía la cabeza llena de conflictos.

Esto no pasaba antes de dejar a Edward entrar en nuestras vidas pero tampoco antes había sentido esto, creo que ni con Jake y en mi corazón, muy en el fondo yo sabía que no era malo, por el contrario sentía que era lo mejor, que era lo que necesitaba en mi vida pero no quería muchas complicaciones, dejar entrar a un hombre a mi vida y la de Ethan era un asunto de lo más complicado para mí.

Cuando reaccioné y dejé mis ideas a un lado, me di cuenta que ni Edward ni Ethan estaban en el cuarto, salí hacia la cocina que era el lugar de donde provenía algo de ruido.

Ethan estaba en la silla alta y Edward le preguntaba:

—Entonces Sapo ¿Te gusta la leche caliente o fría? ¿Con chocolate o sin chocolate? ¿O que le pone tu mamá a la leche?

—Cocolate — ¡claro! que otra cosa podía pedir, en seguida Edward buscó el chocolate y le puso a la leche y le dijo:

—Pero no mucho porque te pones peor que Emmet, no se me olvida la vez que te di toda la tableta, ese día si que me costó calmarte, pero aprendí la lección —verlo interactuando con Ethan me dejó sin palabras, borró todo lo que había pensado unos minutos antes y algo dentro de mi me dijo que eso era la correcto.

—Se ven hermosos ¿no? —me dijo Rose, no me di ni cuenta cuando se me acercó. Iba a decirle algo pero me mando a guardar silencio—. Mira ¿no es maravilloso? es parte del encanto de los Cullen.

Eso me hizo recordar algo.

—Sabes que Ethan dice que se apellida Cullen, ayer le preguntaron como se llamaba y dijo que Ethan Cullen, lo dijo clarito, no dijo "than san" como cuando intentaba decir Ethan Swan dijo muy claro Ethan Cullen, eso me da un poco de miedo Rose.

—Deja el miedo atrás, ya has vivido sin vivir en verdad mucho tiempo, antes de Jake y después de lo que pasó, dejaste tu vida en "pause" para sanar pero ya estás mucho mejor hace mucho que no tienes ataques de pánico y mira ve como Ethan adora a Edward, ayer me contó Emmet que él lo cuido la noche de chicas —cuando dijo Emmett los ojos se le aguaron y se le quebró la voz.

— ¿Qué pasó Rose? —ella estaba llorando.

—Ayer nos peleamos y lo corrí de la casa, le dije que se fuera a… muy lejos y que no quería volver a verlo —Ella lloraba pero no salía ningún sonido solo derramaba las lágrimas —no me preguntes por qué, tu cara me dijo lo que ibas a preguntar, no lo sé, se enojó por que defendí a Edward. No puede enojarse porque defiendo a su hermano, la tipa los engañó a ambos. —Iba a preguntarle —. Y no me preguntes, él no quiere que tú salgas con Edward, dice que no es de fiar pero sabes yo creo que si es de fiar, eso se siente, aunque a veces es un cabrón, por lo regular y en privado es muy buena gente —otra vez quise preguntarle el por qué había empezado la pelea —. Y no, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, vamos a desayunar y luego con Carmen.

—Así con esta conversación tan fluida, para que quiero mas, voy a poner una lavadora y desayunamos.

—No, hazme de desayunar y luego ya haces lo demás.

— ¿Hazme?

—Si anda, yo te di de desayunar ayer, a mi no me gusta estar en la cocina—abrió los ojos —. Espera tengo una mejor idea, voy a ver si el galán sabe hacer comida, si sabe gana cinco puntos más.

Rose caminó hacia la cocina, iba vestida con un vestido hermoso, era floreado con varios tonos y diseños de flores, llevaba unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, se veía fabulosa, a veces a su lado me sentía insignificante.

—Hey tú, Cullen ¿sabes hacer de desayunar? —Edward la miró asintió con la cabeza —. Pues empieza a gánarte a tu cuñada, lo digo por Bella, no por el idiota de tu hermano.

Edward me miró y yo le hice señas de que estaba loca.

—No estoy loca, Swan tengo ojos en la espalda y ayúdale, anda —me dijo antes de empujarme hacia la cocina.

—Yo me sentaré aquí junto con Ethan a supervisar que todo quede delicioso y apúrense que tengo cita a las diez y tengo que salir cuarenta y cinco minutos antes, no me gusta llegar retrasada.

Edward se volteó y me dijo muy bajito:

—Siempre es así —intenté sonreír y le contesté:

—A veces es peor.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y apúrense que tengo hambre —miró a Ethan —¿verdad cariño que tenemos hambre?

—Hame, am am —dijo Ethan abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Edward se me quedó mirando y me preguntó:

—Tienes ¿Queso? ¿Huevos?

Abrí el refrigerador:

—Si al queso, no a los huevos.

— ¿Puedo revisar que tienes? —me preguntó.

—Si claro.

Él se puso muy seguro en frente del refri y dijo:

—Pan pita queso y jamón, listo tengo el desayuno.

Me pidió una tabla y un cuchillo y picó el jamón en cuadros finitos, después tomó un sartén, abrió el pan pita y le puso el queso y el jamón, colocó eso en el sartén, hizo una especie de quesadilla, preparó cuatro, mientras yo sacaba la fruta que ya tenía picada. Desayunamos todos juntos, hacerlo fue algo tan agradable. A las nueve Rose se levantó de la mesa.

—Niños voy a lavarme los dientes y a arreglarme un poco, Swan en quince minutos en la puerta, Cullen ayúdala con la maleta de Ethan —después caminó hacia las escalera y empezó a subirlas.

Edward me miró y se botó de la risa.

—Más acción y menos risas —gritó Rose desde arriba.

— ¿Siempre es así? —me dijo Edward sacando a Ethan de la silla. No le importó que Ethan lo manchara con sus manos, solo sonrió y tomó una servilleta y le limpió las manos.

Yo estaba fascinada al ver la manera en que trataba a Ethan pero creo que también estaba un poco celosa, toda su atención básicamente era para mi hijo ¡oh cielos! ¡Si que estoy mal! primero celosa de Mandy y ahora de Ethan.

—Vamos a arreglar las cosas antes de que baje y nos intenté asesinar –me dijo tomando mi mano y caminábamos hacia la recamara. Puso a Ethan en su cuna y quitó las sabanas de la cama.

—Rápido, entre los dos tendemos la cama —empecé a hacer un puchero —si te apuras te doy una recompensa.

—Así con premio me gusta más —le dije pícaramente.

Tendimos la cama y cuando terminamos sacó a Ethan de su cuna y tendió esta también mientras yo sacaba todo lo de la maleta y reponía lo que hacía falta.

—Pañales, leche, toallitas —repasaba —. Un cambio, mejor dos. Suéter, un poco de galletas. Creo que ya esta todo.

—Entonces te daré tu recompensa —me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba, lento pero concienzudamente. Era perfecto, Ethan estaba distraído con un juguete. Edward me besaba suave, lento. Entre abrí los labios invitándolo a entrar…

—Dejen de manosearse que ya son las nueve dieciséis.

—Rose —dije yo.

— ¡Hale que oportuna! —dijo Edward resollando un poquito.

Tronó los dedos y gritó:

— ¡ Muévanse, no tengo tiempo!

—Está nerviosa —dije yo disculpándola.

—Voy a tener que decirle a Emmett que no hace bien su trabajo —pero Rose escuchó el nombre de Emmet y se soltó a llorar.

—Terminaron anoche o al menos se pelearon —le dije a Edward pero así tan rápido como Rose empezó a llorar, así dejo de hacerlo.

—Cullen —dijo Rose —. Toma al engendro y la mochila, Swan las llaves y tu bolsa, caminen —volvió a gritar.

—Nos vemos en casa de Esme… —se detuvo —. No, podría estar el idiota de tu hermano, como a la una en tú casa ten algo de comer ¿Qué esperas Cullen? ¿Quieres algo más? ya te di todas las instrucciones.

Y todos salimos al ritmo impuesto por Rose.

— ¿A dónde Swan? Hoy te toca en mi coche —dijo al ver que iba hacia el coche de Edward.

—A despedirme de mi hijo ¿puedo?

—Rápido, no me gusta llegar tarde —me dijo antes de subirse al auto.

Edward estaba terminando de abrocharle los cinturones a Ethan, cuando aparecí a su lado.

—Pequeño voy a acompañar a tu tía Rose a un mandadito, te vas a quedar con Edward, no tardo —Ethan me hizo un pucherito — ¿no te quieres quedar con Edward? ¿Te vas conmigo?

—No tú con Edar y io —me dijo señalándome con la manita.

—No puedo corazón, solo va a ser un ratito pequeño —le dije haciendo la seña de pequeño con la mano —. Mientras puedes jugar con Edward en su casa, con los carros, con Mate, con el Rayo McQueen, ándale solo un ratito.

— ¿Edar? —Él lo miró y asintió con la cabeza — ¿tú y io gamos con los choches run run?

—Si vamos a jugar con los coches y te voy a dar un poco de jugo.

—Siii —gritó Ethan.

—Mil gracias por quedarte con Ethan, no se cuanto tardemos pero te llamo cualquier cosa, gracias —y me acerqué a darle un beso, amaba la manera en la que él me besaba.

Hasta que escuchamos un claxon y un grito.

—Rose —dijimos los dos al unísono.

—Al rato nos vemos, suerte —me dijo antes de soltarme la mano.

Llegué al coche todavía saboreándome el beso, sabía a café, sabía a Edward.

—Deja de saborearte el beso y mejor dime ¿Qué voy a hacer si estoy embarazada? ¿Le digo? O hasta después. Mejor le dices tú —a Rose se le iluminaron los ojitos y me dijo —anda, si estoy embarazada tú le dices a Emmet y te hago cualquier favor que pidas.

—Rose eres muy valiente, toda la vida me has dicho que sea valiente que enfrente las situaciones y tú ahora pareces el león cobarde de el Mago de Oz. Vamos no puede ser tan malo, de hecho sería una especie de milagro. Te dijeron que embarazarte sería casi imposible, que tendrías que tener mil tratamientos recuerdas que el ginecólogo con el que ibas te dijo que sería muy difícil por no sé qué cosa con tus ovarios. Deberías estar feliz. Ya sé lo que tienes, tienes miedo, tienes miedo de que algo pase o que no sea verdad.

—Si tengo miedo, mucho miedo, imagínate que me haga ilusiones y algo pase no quiero, Bells tengo mucho miedo.

—No Rose, no va a pasar nada, todos te vamos a cuidar —le dije tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio Kathe salió y nos saludó efusivamente.

— ¡Bella!¡Rose! cuando vi la cita me emocioné mucho, a ver cuéntenme de su vida en lo que les toca el turno.

—Hola Kathe —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Kathe —le dijo Rose un tanto más fría— ¿Kathe tú puedes ordenar que vengan a sacarme sangre para ver si estoy embarazada? Así cuando llegue con tu mamá ya esté todo en orden. No quiero seguir atormentándome.

—Umm, voy a preguntarle a mamá y te digo —Tomó el teléfono y marcó unos números—Doctora, la paciente Hale quiere saber si puede irle adelantando una prueba de embarazo, para que cuando entre ya estén los resultados.

Sin esperar nada Rose le arrebato el teléfono a Kathe y habló:

—Te lo suplico Carmen, siento que me muero de la incertidumbre, no me hagas esperar más, si claro se lo devuelvo— Rose suspiró—. Toma —devolviéndole el teléfono a Kathe —. Me regaño, que me siente y me calle y ella me va a atender

—Por fin alguien te puso en tu lugar, estás demasiado alocada.

—Cállate Swan, como si tú no te hubieras puesto loca cuando estabas embarazada, con tus jodidos antojos de pepinillos con crema de cacahuate.

—Al menos no me puse de loca histérica, mandona y miedosa.

—Cállate Swan —dijo antes de que empezaramos a reír.

Kathe se acercó y nos dijo:

—Cuéntenme el chiste. Hoy ha estado aburridísimo, ni siquiera hay nada en face, después de la señora sigues mientras ve al laboratorio, yo platico con Bella.

—No, yo me la traje de acompañante —dijo Rose agarrándome de un brazo.

Kathe me agarró del otro y me jalaron.

— ¡Oigan! voy con Rose, prometí acompañarla. Por culpa de tu hermana ella soportó muchas horas de terapia.

—No me dejen sola, esperen le voy a hablar al del laboratorio que venga, me debe un favor. Estoy aburrida.

Se paró y habló por el teléfono, al regresar a nuestro lado dijo:

—En 5 minutos está aquí. No se vayan no me dejen sola, ninguna habla —nos dijo señalando a dos mujeres embarazadas en la salita—. En seguida vienen del laboratorio a tomarte la muestra.

Comenzamos a platicar de Ethan, del trabajo, de cosas de poca relevancia, hasta que llegamos a Tanya.

—Saben que Tanya está enojada, bueno enojada es poco.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose.

—Esperen, Matt acá, es ella –señalando a Rose.

—Puedes estirar el brazo —dijo el chico.

Rose estiró el brazo y el chico tomó dos muestras de sangre.

— ¿Puedes tener los resultados rápido? es cuestión de vida o muerte para esta linda chica—le dijo Kathe.

—Claro, en quince minutos te los mando por el mail. Y los generales si tardan un día pero el de embarazo es rápido.

Otra chica salió de otro consultorio cercano y llamó a una de las mujeres que estaban sentadas en la salita.

—Esa no me gusta siempre viene con su esposo, guapísimo el tipo pero lo trata como trapo viejo —dijo Kathe enojada—. Era paciente de mi mamá pero cambió de ginecólogo porque no se sentía a gusto con ella. ¡Ja! lo que pasa es que mamá le dijo que tenía más semanas de las que ella quiere decir en frente del pobre tipo y se enojó. De hecho es raro que venga sola, siempre la acompaña el galán, que en verdad es muy guapo.

—Creo que alguien se enamoró —dijo Rose.

—No sé si es amor pero no me gusta que haga de menso, pobrecito chico.

Seguimos platicando y entre risas y tonterías se nos pasó el rato hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo.

—Mucha prisa y ni siquiera está medida o pesada, nada, puro cuento la prisa.

—No, si tengo prisa de saber —decía Rose con cara de pánico.

Con Kathe quedamos de acuerdo para tomarnos un café y seguir chismoseando

—Bella vamos —Rose me agarró de la mano como un niño pequeño.

—Ok Rose, sé que no eres regular ¿pero desde hace cuanto sospechas que pudieras estar embarazada?

—No lo sé, es decir, solo lo sé, lo siento, me siento extraña pero no he tenido ni mareos, ni vómitos, ni nada. Solo lo sé —Dijo Rose totalmente ansiosa.

— ¿Cuándo fue tú última menstruación?

—Hace como cinco meses, pero tú sabes que a veces pasan hasta seis meses sin que me baje. —dijo rápidamente.

—No sufras más, me acaba de llegar el resultado y tengo que decirte que… —Carmen miró la pantalla —. Efectivamente serás mamá de un renacuajito, como tú amiga, vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido para determinar el tiempo y regresamos a llenar el cuestionario.

— ¡Nooo! —gritó Rose —Quiero a Emmet, quiero que vea a su hijo conmigo, o mejor no, no si mejor si, háblale a Emmet —me señaló y me aventó su teléfono.

—No podemos esperar a que llegue, tengo más consulta—dijo Carmen un poco molesta.

—Por favor y cuando te demanden no te cobro, por favor, tengo miedo, mejor no le hablen—Rose en verdad estaba aterrada.

—Ok. Rose te doy cinco minutos para que te tranquilices y cinco más para que te decidas y no lo hago por lo de la demanda. Espero nunca tener que ocupar de tus servicios.

Rose se sentó, gritó un poco tapándose la boca con la mano y dijo:

—Hazme el ultrasonido en un rato voy a llamar a Emmet, si no quiere venir pues ya ni modo. ¿Nos salimos?

—No, terminemos las preguntas que tengo que hacerte y salen pero primero llama a Emmet.

—Aquí, en frente de todas.

Carmen la vio con cara de "te voy a matar", ella era casi la única que podía poner en orden a Rose.

Rose marcó en su teléfono. Carmen y yo nos quedamos calladas. Rose comenzó a hablar con una voz tranquila e indiferente.

—Buenas días ¿puedes venir al consultorio de Carmen lo más pronto posible? No es una emergencia pero si es urgente, casi de vida o muerte. Te espero pero no mucho.

Enseguida colgó.

—Ok. Va a venir. En lo que llega te preguntaré algunas cosas —le dijo Carmen.

En lo que Rose contestaba yo me puse a divagar en mi mundo ¿Debía dejar entrar a Edward a mi corazón como algo más que amigos o debería solo ser una amistad? Lo que si estaba segura era que no quería a Edward fuera de mi vida, era ya una parte indispensable de ella. Con Jake fue diferente ¿En qué momento perdimos nuestra amistad? ¿Por qué Jake no podía verme como amiga? ¿Por qué seguir y seguir insistiendo?

Quería platicarlo con alguien neutral que no se inclinara por Edward en especial o tuviera algo contra él.

Tal vez Alice pero ella no estaba y todavía tardaba en regresar ¿Qué debía hacer? además yo quería volver a tener sexo, de eso estaba segura y también estaba segura que quería tenerlo con Edward y hablando de sexo necesitaba alguna medida anticonceptiva.

—Carmen necesito que me recetes algunos anticonceptivos —dije un poco alterada.

—Perdón va a ser cita doble, nadie me avisó —dijo muy divertida.

—Es que ni yo me acordaba, con Jake solo usábamos condón pero no quiero que me pase nada. Necesito algo más de seguridad.

—Solo porque no tengo citas hasta dentro de hora y media que si no, no les hacia ninguna concesión.

—Somos de lo peor, lo sé pero tú sabes, yo… solo necesito…

— ¿Pastillas? ¿Implante? ¿Parches? ¿DIU? ¿Inyecciones? ¿Anillo? ¿Algo más natural? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Algo bueno, fácil y práctico. Que no batalle mucho. No sé ¿tal vez el implante? ¿Y cuáles son los métodos naturales?

—El implante es bueno, pero es por tres años, debes de estar bien segura. Los métodos naturales son muy inseguros tienes que ser muy regular y tú no eres tan regular, me inclinaría por el parche o pastillas, pero tienes que ser constante, la mini píldora no por que tendrías que ser demasiado ordenada ¿Qué tal si tratas con la píldora normal? si no tienes ninguna contraindicación continuamos y si no cambiamos a la mini píldora.

—Sí, está bien ¿Tengo que tomarlas de alguna forma? ¿Tengo que tomarlas en horarios o no puedo tomar alcohol? ¿O cómo? La verdad es que nunca he utilizado más que condón y tengo mis dudas.

—Como todo medicamento sería mejor que tuvieras un horario, por ejemplo todas las mañanas tomarte la pastilla, no hay problema si se te olvida tomarte en la mañana, puedes hacerlo en la tarde. Pero si quieres que sea 99.9% de efectiva necesito que te la tomes diario.

Torcí un poco la boca ¿No sería mejor el parche? ¿Pero si se notaba donde me lo ponía? No, sería mejor la pastilla pero también corría el riesgo de olvidar tomarla pero en cuanto a los medicamentos era bastante ordenada.

—Carmen me decido por las pastillas, soy bastante buena para tomar medicamentos.

—Está bien te receto por tres meses y regresas si tienes cualquier molestia. Recuerdan que la primera vez que entraron a mi consultorio también venían ustedes dos, pero era al revés la situación, la embarazada era otra.

La puerta se abrió y era Emmet, tenía una cara de asustado que no podía con ella, detrás de él estaban Edward e Ethan, también con cara de asustados.

— ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes gorda, no importa lo que tengas yo voy a estar contigo, en serio, yo te amo y no quiero perderte. Lucharemos juntos contra lo que sea que tengas.

—Mamá lo siento Emmet ni siquiera preguntó si podía pasar —Dijo Kathe entre divertida y ofendida.

—Son tal para cual. Ok señor Cullen —Edward movió la cabeza —. El mayor. Ustedes dos salgan —señalándonos a Edward y a mí.

— ¡Nooo! no los saques, que se queden por favor —gritó Rose.

—Rose, no quiero circo como cuando eran los ultrasonidos de Bella, ya sufrí con ella y con las preguntas de ustedes.

—Se quedan calladitos ¿Verdad? —dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Edward y a mí.

Edward y yo acéntimos, Ethan quiso pasarse a mis brazos y lo agarré.

—Y ese ¿cómo le decía Alice? ¿Cocodrilo?

—Sapito —contesto rápidamente Edward. Carmen miró a Edward. Yo no pude evitar ponerme toda roja.

—Ok. Hola Sapito —le dijo Carmen.

—Hola, ¿tú me macunas? —le preguntó Ethan.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Tú me macunas aquí —señaló su brazo —Calis me macunas ¿tú me macunas?

—No. yo no te vacuno —Carmen se rió un poco—. Al menos él no me cuestiona como doctora.

—Jake y mi papá siempre le cuestionaban absolutamente todo. Era divertido venir a revisión.

Edward estaba callado y miraba todo.

—Emmet estaba muy asustado no podía ni prender el jeep ¿es algo delicado?

—Depende como lo veas puede ser mas bien un pequeño milagro, ven nos toca en las sillas —recordando que era donde Carmen sentaba a los que me acompañaban.

—Ok. Emmet tengo que decirte algo —dijo Rose totalmente nerviosa —. Yo, tú, nosotros estamos… bueno más bien yo —después de eso abría la boca pero no salía sonido —. Tengo un bebé en la panza. Lo dije.

Emmet abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir, tocó a Rose, se tocó él, volvió a tocar a Rose. La abrazó y la besó.

—Vamos a tener un bebé, nosotros hicimos un bebé ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Oh por Dios! cuando Esme se entere se va a volver loca.

Emmet siguió hablando y besando a Rose. Yo observé a Edward, estaba llorando, las lágrimas le salían sin que pudiera detenerlas.

—En serio está embarazada ¡Wow! voy a ser tío, por fin se está empezando a arreglar tanto desastre, fue a la casa a platicar conmigo y recibió la llamada de Rose.

El ver a Edward me dio ¿ternura? Pero lo siguiente que hizo jamás me lo esperé.

Me besó ahí, enfrente de todos, nadie se dio cuenta, porque estaba Carmen calmando a Emmet, para empezar el ultrasonido.

— ¿Por qué están tan emocionados y dicen que es un milagro? —me preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Rose pasó por lo mismo que yo, pero ella quedó muy lastimada, le dijeron que no podría tener hijos de forma natural, que tendría que buscar ayuda y tal vez no fuera viable.

— ¿A ella también la… abusaron? —dijo Edward.

—Sí, antes que a mí, la dejaron por muerta pero yo la encontré. Fue un milagro, por eso este es otro milagro —Ethan empezó a acurrucarse en mi pecho y a quedarse dormido.

—Ya se está durmiendo, se ve hermoso cuando duerme —me dijo pasando un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja.

—A ver si los tórtolos se callan y nos dejan continuar —dijo Emmet enojado. Tuve que reprimir mi risa.

—Bueno Rose, rápido te voy a tapar con la sabana y tú te alzas el vestido. Ya sabes como es, viniste a bastantes.

—Sí —dijo mientras se acomodaba, se tapó con la sabana y se alzó el vestido.

—Listo. Necesito silencio, preguntas al final —dijo Carmen. Le puso el gel a Rose y empezó la magia. Recordé mis veces en ese menester, recordé cuando me dijo que era niño, ese día mi papá me había acompañado y lloró.

—Vamos a empezar, aquí está la cabeza —ese no era un bebe pequeño ya estaba bastante grandecito. Recuerdo el primer ultrasonido de Ethan, en él no se veía forma—. Según mis medidas tienes 17 semanas de embarazo. Mide 13 cm, miren su corazón—. El pequeño sonido comenzó a llenar la habitación.

Ya en ese momento Emmet, Rose y Edward estaban llorando de una manera poco discreta. Emmet tenía tomada de la mano a Rose y no dejaba de besarle la mano y besarla en la boca, Rose estaba en éxtasis no podía hablar, raro en Rose y Edward era un poema, me tenía agarrada de la mano y lloraba en silencio pero su cara estaba toda mojada y su playera también.

—No veo nada por lo que debas preocuparte, la placenta está bien, el cordón igual, el líquido amniótico está perfecto ¿quieren saber que sexo es?

—Si —dijo Emmet — ¿Rose?

—No lo sé ¿no sería mejor que fuera sorpresa? —dijo Rose secándose las lágrimas.

—Pero así podríamos empezar a comprarle cosas, la cuna, la ropa, los juguetes —con cada palabra su cara iba iluminándose y mi mente me iba diciendo que tendría que buscar donde vivir. No había más habitaciones en la casa de Rose.

—Podemos hacer otro y mientras platicar—le dijo Rose con una sonrisa—. Pero quiero fotos Carmen, muchas, como para Bella.

En cada ultrasonido Carmen imprimía diez veces el ultrasonido. Y sacábamos copias de los videos.

—Con ustedes me voy a quedar pobre, entre consultas dobles y diez impresiones de ultrasonidos.

Carmen caminó a su escritorio, escribió varias cosas en su computadora y luego imprimió dos recetas.

—Rose, vitaminas, come sano, nada de cargar cosas pesadas ¿alguna pregunta?

Emmet carraspeó un poco, se puso rojo y me imaginé por donde iba su pregunta.

—Nosotros, Rose y yo tenemos —se rascó la cabeza —. Una vida sexual muy activa —nos miró a Edward y a mí—. Y a veces algo ruda —subió un tono más de rojo —¿hay algún problema con eso?

Edward se mordió la mano para no reírse, más bien carcajearse, yo apretaba a Ethan, intentando aguantar la risa.

—No le veo mucho problema, ya que ya pasó el primer trimestre pero preferiría que no fueran muy rudos, que fueran un poco mas vainilla o al menos sin golpes y esas cosas.

Rose estaba roja y Emmet morado. Edward y yo no aguantamos más y estallamos en carcajadas que callamos en seguida para no despertar a Ethan.

—Bella, tu receta cuando acabes las pastillas de color empezará tu menstruación —ándale aquí estaba mi momento de sufrir —. No se te olvide tomarlas.

Tomé la receta y salí rápido del consultorio.

—Kathe te mando el cheque en la semana—tenía que salir rápido de ahí ¡Dios! que vergüenza.

—ISABELLA MARIE SWAN —gritó Rose —. Entra y déjate de niñerías, no eres ni la primera, ni la última mujer que toma pastillas anticonceptivas.

—Rose gracias, solo quería irme adelantando para pedir las pastillas en la farmacia.

— ¿Para qué quieres pastillas anticonceptivas? —preguntó Emmet asombrado.

— ¡Que te importa Emmet! yo no ando preguntando cosas intimas.

—Deja en paz a Bella y mejor métete en tus asuntos ¿no vas a dejar que Rose pague la consulta? —dijo Edward.

—Cierto, mi seguro no cubre consultas no programadas. Y esta no estaba programada, paga Emmet —y volvió la Rose de siempre.

Emmet se giró hacia Kathe y algo se dijeron, no noté que Edward estaba junto a ellos hasta que Kathe me gritó.

—Bella tu número de seguro… ¿sigue siendo el mismo?

—Sí, pero en la semana te mando el cheque, no tenía contemplado tener consulta también.

—No te preocupes, acá el caballero ya esta pagando —me sonrió maléficamente —. Si me dan un buen incentivo no le digo a Tanya que están saliendo.

—Claro y la próxima vez que te lleven a la estación de policía tendrás que conseguir otro abogado —le dijo Edward sonriéndole.

—Está bien. Tú ganas pero la próxima vez llega más rápido. Me dejaste esperando media hora en una celda mugrosa.

— ¿Qué hacías en la estación de policía Kathe? —preguntó Carmen.

—Nada mamá, un malentendido con otra mujer en la calle y me llevaron por alterar el orden público.

— ¡Dios! mis hijas están un poco locas ¿saben que Irina y Laurent se van a ir a vivir juntos? y Tanya quiere ahorcar a la que sale con Edward. No diré nada, no se preocupen. Ahora desalojen mi sala de espera, asustan a la gente.

Salimos de la consulta y casi al llegar al coche de Rose, Edward me jaló y me tomó de la mano.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que ellos se vayan juntos y nosotros por otro lado.

Emmet y Rose iban tomados de la mano, como si no hubiera un mundo aparte de ellos, se subieron al coche de Rose y se fueron.

—Bueno, creo que aunque quisiera irme con ellos, sería un poco difícil ¿En qué vienes? —le dije acomodándome a Ethan que ya se me estaba haciendo pesado en los brazos.

—En el jeep de Emmet, ni siquiera se acordó de que dejó su coche —me dijo señalando con la cabeza el jeep.

—Espera, no recogí las pastillas en la farmacia del hospital ¿te puedo dejar con Ethan en lo que voy por ellas?

—Claro.

Fui a recoger mis pastillas, una dotación de anticonceptivos para tres meses, pero aun no había empezado a tener sexo. Tenía que solucionarlo, esa sería mi próxima plática con Edward. Además tendría que buscar casa, avisar a Alice, lavar la ropa, alistar todo lo de la semana. Sería mejor organizar bien con Edward el siguiente paso.

.

.

.

— ¿Bella estás bien?

— ¿Me llamaste Bella?

— ¿Te molesta?

—No, es solo que siempre me llamas Isabella, me gusta que me llames Bella.

—A mí me gusta llamarte Bella pero… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo pensaba… quiero hacer el amor contigo… en serio...pero quiero que salga bien — ¿dije hacer el amor? y no solo tener sexo porque eso era lo que sentía, Edward estaba en shock. Ya se habría arrepentido.

Estaba extremadamente callado, no me había dado cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos, íbamos a casa de Esme, no a casa de Rose. Empecé a pensar si no había equivocado con la elección de palabras cuando Edward habló.

—Bella… ¿quieres ir a cenar y a bailar conmigo? —Él se veía hermoso, la luz del sol daba directo a su cara, hacía que sus ojos se vieran más claros y su sola sonrisa me hacía sentir arañas en la espalda. Hormigas en las piernas y un maldito elefante en la barriga.

—Si claro, me encantaría. Pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer, todavía no he hecho nada en casa.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, así podemos salir a disfrutar los dos.

—Le voy a preguntar a Rose si puede cuidar a…

No terminé siquiera la frase cuando me interrumpió.

—Mejor se lo dejamos a Esme ¿Qué tal que le toque ver una sesión como la de anoche? ¿Siempre son así no les da vergüenza?

—Y tú eres muy pudoroso, tu reputación no te deja muy bien parado

—Oye bueno pero nunca… —se quedó pensando —está bien, me callo.

— ¿Cuál es el lugar más raro donde has tenido sexo?

Él se quedó pensando. Frunció los labios, los movió a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, ladeó la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro lado.

—Sería en un estacionamiento de un waltmart un domingo en la mañana, no espera, en las escaleras de un cine, en plena función y creo que una o dos veces en el subterráneo, en una boda, una vez en cima de una estatua en central Park, también en el zoo —mi boca estaba abierta.

—¿Y tú Swan?

Intenté mirarlo seria.

—Si te digo que el sofá ¿cuenta como sitio raro? —y era la verdad la única vez que no lo hice en la cama con Jake fue porque nos ganó la calentura.

— ¡Diablos! Swan necesitas que te muestre como divertirte ¿Lo has hecho encima de una lavadora encendida? es muy divertido. Y yo que pensé que al menos Jake te había dado un mejor servicio ¿Él fue el primero?

—Edward —le dije pegándole en el brazo —. Sí, ya te había dicho. El primero y el único, lo otro no cuenta.

—Perdón por recordártelo, pero en serio que aburrido salió el perro. No te preocupes, tengo mil ideas para que nos podamos divertir.

No sabía si mi color era rojo o aun más rojo pero la verdad es que si quería que me enseñara como divertirme ¡cielos! este hombre me iba a volver loca. Estaba más que mojada.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Esme iba realmente excitada, me contó un montón de aventuras que había tenido. Lo de la estatua en central Park fue genial, fue con una chica que jamás volvió a ver; en el Waltmart fue con una chica mientras iban de compras. Estoy empezando a temer que algo no esta bien dentro de mi cabeza, quería seguir escuchando las aventuras de Edward pero lo peor no era eso, si no que podía verme en ellas conforme me las iba relatando, yo quería ser la protagonista de esas historias. Mi siguiente sesión con Marcus iba a ser larga, muy… larga.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban Rose y Emmet. Esme estaba llamando a Carlisle para darle la noticia.

Edward le aventó las llaves a Emmet y sin decir nada se abrazaron, las tres mujeres comteplabamos la escena anonadadas, se abrazaban y lloraban cual niños pequeños.

Después de diez minutos Rose carraspeó y dijo

—Masen suelta a mi novio que me están dando celos —y en serio Rose estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Gorda… hace años que no abrazaba como se debe a mi hermano, no puedes estar celosa de él, no tiene tus bubis.

—Bueno necesito regresar a casa. Bella nos vamos —dijo Rose en su modo autoritario.

—Tranquila conejita ¿no quieres celebrarlo aquí con toda la familia?

—Sí pero es que estoy triste, no le he dicho a Alice, ni a mi hermano.

Y Rose empezó a llorar.

—Yo nunca me puse tan loca con las hormonas ¿O si Esme? —le pregunté. En menos de cinco minutos Rose había pasado por tres o cuatro estados de animo.

—No mucho, más bien tendías a perderte, te ensimismabas ¿Qué tal las cosas con Edward?

Me mordí el labio.

—Si me prestas una cama para acostar a Ethan te cuento.

—Claro, vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la recamara juro que olía muy parecido a Edward, en serio ya estaba alucinando.

—Esme… él me invitó a cenar y a bailar hoy, le dije que sí. La verdad es que me siento… — ¿cómo le explicaba cómo me sentía? —. Tengo muchas emociones dentro de mi pero muchas son contradictorias, unas me dicen que si otras que no y otras que quien sabe. Esme estoy muy confundida, además voy a tener que buscar donde vivir, con el bebé de Rose en camino necesitara más espacio, eso significa mas estrés en mi vida.

—Tranquila Bella, una cosa a la vez. Te voy a dar un consejo deja fluir poco a poco las cosas, no fuerces nada ni siquiera el cambio de casa, háblalo primero con Rose y ya después te preocupas.

—Gracias Esme que haría yo sin ti pero no le digas nada a Edward —le dije.

—Bella en serio, no puedo ni creer que me lo estés advirtiendo.

.

.

.

Cuando bajamos la salida de dos ya era de cuatro.

—No te da emoción iremos juntos a bailar, los cuatro —como le decía que la verdad no, que prefería salir mil veces sola sin público.

—Sí, la verdad, todo es muy divertido —traté de decir lo más alegre que podía. Edward me miró y movió la cabeza negativamente de una manera apenas perceptible.

La puerta se abrió y era Carlisle, venía todo agitado, nunca lo había visto así, en este momento era un Carlisle más humano, más real.

Me sentía como una extraña invadiendo algo que no era mío. Edward debió darse cuenta por que me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia él. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me besó en la cabeza.

—No estás de más, tú eres parte de esta familia —me dijo antes de besarme.

En ese momento olvidé quien más estaba en el living con nosotros. Lo único que quería era seguir besando a Edward entre abrí los labios para permitir que su lengua entrara en mi boca. Lo hizo de un manera lenta, entraba un poco y salía, repitió eso varias veces hasta que yo solté un gemido y la risa de Emmet me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Consigan un cuarto —dijo Rose muy divertida—. Jamás había visto a Bella así de roja, ese tono me gusta.

—Creo que tu regla de que fuera secreto, ya se fue al carajo —me dijo Edward en el oído logrando que me mojara más.

—Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si pedimos algo de comer y comemos todos juntos en familia o salimos a algún lado? —dijo Carlisle.

—Yo prefiero quedarme aquí con mi Oso, podemos pedir pizza.

— ¿Otra vez pizza Rose? es la tercera vez en la semana que comes eso —dije sin siquiera pensarlo.

—El bebé tiene hambre de pizza, yo solo lo complazco —dijo indignada.

—Amor tienes que comer también algo más sano ¿qué te parece si hacemos una ensalada? —dijo Emmet tocándola como quien carga nitroglicerina.

— ¿Es por qué voy a engordar mucho y ya no me vas a querer? por eso quieres que coma ensalada —dijo Rose con lágrimas en los ojos pero alcancé a ver el brillo de la maldad en ellos.

Lo estaba engañando, esas lágrimas no eran reales.

—No, jamás diría eso de ti, sabes que amo todo lo que eres y como eres, solo lo dije por el bebé, porque necesita Vitaminas y esas cosas —dijo Emmet nervioso, temiendo desatar las lágrimas de Rose.

Rose se tapó la cara.

—Solo me quieres por el bebé.

Edward intentó decir algo, al igual que Esme pero yo moví la cabeza diciéndoles que no intervinieran.

—No cosa, te amo a ti más que a nada en el mundo, al bebé también pero te amo más a ti —dijo tocándole el vientre.

Rose no pudo más y soltó la carcajada.

—Tonto, claro que comeré ensalada y todo lo demás, tranquilo Cullen que no soy tan frágil. No tienes que cambiar conmigo solo porque esté embarazada. Soy la misma, en cuatro meses no hemos cambiando nada no tenemos porque hacerlo ahora. Tranquilo —dijo besándole las manos a un Emmet en estado de shock.

—Voy a ver a Ethan —con tanto alboroto había olvidado verificar que siguiera dormido y estuviera bien.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta la puerta de la habitación, lo observé estaba moviéndose, no tardaría en despertarse, sentí una mano en mi hombro y otra en mi cintura.

—Edward compórtate, por tu culpa todo mundo ya se enteró —le dije un poco molesta—. Primero me besaste en el consultorio y ahora en casa de tus papas.

—Pero ellos no van a decir nada, es mas ellos están felices. Carmen dijo que no diría nada, ni Kathe lo va ha hacer.

—Sí pero yo quería que esto fuera solo entre tú y yo —le dije.

— ¿Y tú no le habías dicho nada a Hale? —me dijo arqueando una ceja y volteándome para que quedara de frente a él.

—Bueno si pero ella es mi mejor amiga. Y además ella fue la que me animó, no se lo he dicho a Alice, no pensaba… —y en ese momento me interrumpió.

—No pienses, solo siente —me dijo antes de besarme, como solo él lo hacía.

Me apretó aun más contra él, podía sentir su polla crecer y sin ninguna vergüenza me moví contra él. Él soltó un gemidito y mordió un poco mi labio inferior.

—Eres mala Swan, sabes que no vamos a poder terminar y me vas a dejar así —me dijo haciéndome sentir más su erección.

—El único consuelo que tengo es que sé que tú vas a quedar igual —me dijo antes de meter una mano en mis pantalones. Pero un "mami" me trajo a la realidad Ethan estaba despierto y sentado en la cama.

— ¿Mami? Teno ame —dijo sonriendo. Me separé de Edward aun en contra de lo que mi cuerpo pedía.

Me tranquilicé un poco y fui por Ethan a la cama.

—Hola Sapito, ven. Vamos a ver qué encuentro para que comas porque no te traje nada.

—Mami —me dijo abriendo sus ojos —. Pipi mami, pipi.

—Edward ¿el baño? —nunca había entrado al baño en el piso superior.

—Aquí —dijo rápido mientras abría la puerta que estaba en la habitación.

Era un baño todo azul y olía indudablemente a Edward pero lo que me ocupaba era mi pequeño y sus ganas de hacer pipi.

—Listo —dije bajándole sus pantalones y calzoncito de un jalón.

Edward nos miraba y sonreía.

—Quita esa sonrisa, es más ¿por qué sonríes?

—Me encanta verte de mamá, es… excitante —dijo antes de sacudir la cabeza —. No de esa manera que estás pensando sino en la buena manera, es decir, es diferente, es algo bonito… dejémoslo en bonito.

—Me encanta cuando te trabas —le dije sonriendo —. Y no pensé mal. Vamos a buscar algo para que coma este sapo —dije mientras cargaba a Ethan para bajar las escaleras.

—Mami, io Edar —me dijo Ethan antes de darle los brazos a Edward.

—Voy a tener que hacer algo, todo lo quiere hacer contigo. Y no quiero que se acostumbre a eso.

La cara de Edward cambio drásticamente, de estar alegre se puso triste y mucho.

— ¿Por qué? Él y yo somos amigos ¿por qué no quieres que estemos juntos?

Me sentí como la mala de la novela que quiere separar a los protagonistas. Pero tenía miedo de que algo pasara, que algo saliera mal y Ethan sufriera.

—La verdad Edward —le dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras —. Me da miedo que algo salga mal e Ethan sea él que sufra, no sería justo. Él esta muy acostumbrado a ti.

Edward detuvo su marcha faltando unos escalones, se ubicó frente a mí. Sus ojos brillaban, estaban un poco vidriosos.

—No tiene porque acabar mal, podemos hacer que esto funcione, que no solo sea —dijo sexo sin sonido —. Nos llevamos bien, yo… nosotros podemos intentarlo —tomó aire —. Y si sentimos que no va funcionando podemos ser solo amigos…

Era un momento perfecto nuestras miradas se conectaron, no había necesidad de hablar, yo quería intentarlo, quería algo más que sexo pero…

—Mami, teno ame —esas palabras rompieron nuestra burbuja y soltamos la carcajada.

—Emmet tienes razón, esto es mejor que las novelas de Telemundo, estos dos son geniales, son tan cursis —dijo Rose doblándose de la risa.

—Nena, no te rías de ellos, déjalos están jugando a la casita —dijo Emmet aguantándose la risa.

Le enseñé la lengua a los dos.

—Mami, no señes la luegua o Chali se va a nojar. Vela Edar no señe la luega mami.

—No Sapito no debe de enseñar la lengua ¿le doy un beso?

— ¡Sí! —Gritó —. Mejo dos sesitos —Dijo poniendo en su manita dos deditos levantados.

Edward me besó dos veces en la boca rápido entre aplausos de Ethan, silbidos de Emmet y gritos de Rose.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —salió Esme de la cocina.

—Nada Esme ¡Estos inmaduros! —le dije señalando a Rose y a Emmet.

—Déjalos Bella. Tengo carne con verduras para Ethan —me dijo dándome una mirada que no supe interpretar.

—Mil gracias Esme. Ya tiene hambre.

—Ame, amm, ame, amm —decía Ethan mientras abría la boca y la cerraba.

Edward entró primero a la cocina con Ethan y yo entró después. Entre los dos le dimos de comer a Ethan y cuando íbamos terminando llegó la pizza, así que comimos todos juntos.

Prácticamente el día era perfecto. Comimos juntos platicando de Rose, el bebé en camino, de Ethan cuando era bebé y de cuanta cosas se nos ocurría.

Cuando eran casi las siete de la noche Edward se acercó a su mamá y le dijo algo. Ella sonrío y asintió.

—Listo. Esme va a cuidar a Ethan mientras vamos a bailar ¿te gusta el plan?

Me gustaba. Asentí, a partir de ese momento mi mente abandonó mi cuerpo y dejé que Rose me condujera a la casa, me vistiera, maquillara y me alistara para lo que vendría esta noche.

El timbre sonó y yo salí lista para mi primera cita con Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal el secreto ya no es secreto? Rose esta embarazada y muy mal geniuda, esperemos que le pase pronto el mal genio. O ¿qué tanto hará sufrir a los demás? Se viene la segunda cita de Edward y Bella. <strong>

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen la historia, cuando empece a escribir pensé que solo yo me leería a mi misma, en serio, gracias por alegrarme la semana.**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos, alertas y reviews. En especias a Kikid'cullen, yolabertay, beakis, Maya Cullen Masen, Zoalesita, The Princess of the Dark, LOLISGOF, janalez, DiSofi, Guadi-fics, sandra32321 y Lili4ever por regalarme una sonrisa!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, son de SM, yo solo los uso para contarles lo que pasa por mi cabeza.**

**Mil gracias a Eve Runner por ser quien molesto preguntándole que le parece esto o lo otro. Y por ser la beta de esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**Entre peleas y besos**

_No amar por temor a sufrir es como no vivir por temor a morir._

Al llegar de casa de Esme me metí a bañar automáticamente y cuando salí de la ducha Rose estaba esperándome en mi cuarto, en toalla.

—Bueno hermosa, necesito que te veas espectacular —me dijo mirándome —. Ponte crema mucha, de la que da reflejos, te verás más sexy. Ponte esto en el cabello y no dejes que se seque del todo, subo a cambiarme y bajo. Y por favor solo ponte humectante en la cara.

—Antes de que te vayas dime algo ¿ya tienes pancita? —le dije curiosa.

—No me ha crecido nada, mira —me dijo quitándose la toalla, y si su vientre seguía casi igual de plano pero noté que si se veía una pequeño chipotito.

—Rose, si se te nota mira —y toqué donde estaba el bultito.

— ¡Dios! voy a llorar. ¿Sabes? siempre pensé que tendría que adoptar porque no iba a poder ser mamá de la forma tradicional. Bella siento una felicidad tan grande, me siento completa, plena.

—Y yo estoy feliz por ti amiga —le dije abrazándola.

Espero no ponerme demasiado panzona ¡ojalá me toque tu suerte! hasta las 6 meses usaste ropa normal ¿te imaginas como me voy a ver? —sacudió su cabeza —. Bueno te dejo voy a ponerme hermosa.

Cuando Rose salió me quedé en la cama como en estado vegetativo, recordé cada una de las instrucciones que me había dado. Me puse la crema despacio, suavemente, amaba esta crema, dejaba unos ligeros reflejos en la piel.

Después me puse del botecito que dejó en el cabello y me gustó como se sentía mi cabello, más suave, más manejable, sus ondas se marcaban mejor.

Me observé en el espejo, algo que últimamente no hacía, era yo con unas hermosas braguitas en marino y el brasier a juego, me veía bonita, me sentía bonita.

Cuando Rose volvió a mí habitación se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido pegado rojo, el cabello suelto y se veía espectacular, cuando quise ver que zapatos llevaba puestos me di cuenta que eran unas flats rojas llenas de brillitos, al darse cuenta que me le quedé mirando los pies me dijo:

—Ni preguntes, más vale prevenir que lamentar. Los resbalones son peligrosos en mi estado.

— ¡Es que creo que jamás te había visto en flats!

—Cállate y déjame ponerte bella Bella —dijo jugando con mi nombre.

Dejé todo en sus manos, era lo mejor, de por si Rose era muy terca y no quería discutir. Yo solo sentía miles de brochas, dedos, esponjas y demás cosas por mi cara. Tenía miedo porque yo nunca me maquillaba tanto, solo no quería parecer un payaso.

— ¡Ahora sí! señorita abra los ojos —me dijo Rose.

Y lo que vi en el espejo me impactó, era una versión mejorada de mí, lucía hermosa.

—Rose en tu otra vida debiste ser maquilladora o algo así, me dejaste espectacular.

Rose sacó un vestido de encaje azul forrado de un color nude, llevaba un cinturón azul en la cintura, tenía manga larga y era pegado, no era muy corto.

—Rose es hermoso —en verdad lo era.

—Es mi regalo, te lo compré el otro día —Rose nunca compraba nada para otra persona. La miré fijamente.

—Está bien, está bien, me lo compré pero no me queda del busto, no me lo medí en la tienda, estaba rebajado y sin cambios, a ti se te va a ver hermoso y como te quiero te lo regalo, maldita Bella —sacó unos zapatillas azules a juego con el vestido—. Quiero que el chico llene de saliva el piso.

—Ándale Bellita vístete. Quiero ver como se ve mi hermoso ex vestido —me dijo.

—No puedo aceptarlo —le dije al ver la etiqueta costaba casi 500 dólares tan solo el vestido.

—Si puedes y lo vas a aceptar. Odio que me contradigan, cuando pueda usar el vestido, si es que lo puedo usar, ya no va a estar de moda —pero el vestido no era algo de una estación especifica.

—Te quiero Rose, en serio te quiero, es hermoso, gracias, gracias.

Rose subió el cierre del vestido. Y me ayudó a cerrar el cinturón.

—Hazte una coleta alta con un poco de bump en frente. No espera, yo lo haré.

Y volví a dejarme en manos de Rose, y volví a amar el resultado.

—Mil gracias Rose, me has dejado espectacular—. Le dije intentando besarla en la mejilla.

— ¡Noo! que me manchas de labial, mete esto a tu bolsa que yo no voy a llevar bolsa, me estorba—me dijo antes de darme un montón de cosas a guardar, saqué una bolsa azul marino que tenía y Rose le dio el visto bueno, metí las cosas de Rose, las mías y salimos a la sala a esperar a nuestros chicos ¿Nuestros chicos? ¡Santo Cristo! estaba pensando en Edward como mi chico.

Eso me asustaba y me excitaba en partes iguales ¿En verdad podría ver a Edward como mi chico' creo que la pregunta está más que contestada, si podía verlo como tal. El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Lista?

—Nunca —le dije a Rose antes de chocar los puños. Ese era nuestro saludo de guerra.

—Abre la puerta.

—Rose, no sé cómo voy a soportar 5 meses más de tantas orden ¡pobre Emmet! —le dije mientras abría la puerta y lo que vi me dejó muda.

— ¡Qué guapa! —me dijo Emmet entrando.

—Te ves hermosa, más que hermosa —dijo Edward ¿qué le contestaba? ¿Tú te ves espectacular? —. Te ves… espectacular, me gusta cómo se te ve el culo —dijo haciéndome dar la vuelta.

— ¡Edward! —le grité.

—En serio —dijo poniéndome de espaldas otra vez—. Me encanta tu culo.

—Edward no sé si sentirme alagada o golpearte. Tú no estás tan mal —dije mientras me volteaba y me detuve en sus ojos, estaban hambrientos.

—Gracias —me dijo sin dejar de mirarme —. Me encanta el vestido y esos zapatos. Me encantaría verte con ellos solamente.

Y le di un bolsazo.

—Edward voy a arrepentirme de salir contigo. Me estás viendo como si solo fuera un cuerpo que follar.

—No, claro que no, no solo eres eso. Tú eres más que eso para mí —me dijo jalándome hacia él —. Pero hoy te ves diferente a como siempre te veo y la verdad es que solo tengo una cosa en la cabeza…

Algo golpeó a Edward en la cabeza y como estábamos pegado por ende a mí.

— ¡Emmet! ¿Qué te pasa? —gritó Edward.

—Asegurándome que no solo tengas en la cabeza eso. ¡Respeta! Bella para mi es una hermana y no quiero que la lastimes, ella no es una más de tus chicas de follar y tirar, ¿entendiste? —le dijo demasiado serio para mi gusto.

—Emmet gracias pero se defenderme sola. Y no le pegues a tu hermano, deja de pelear —le dije al ver que quería seguir discutiendo.

—Gracias por defenderme —me dijo Edward —. Creo que nadie me había defendido nunca, excepto mi mamá.

— ¡Tu mamá! —saqué el teléfono y marqué el número de Esme.

—Hola Esme —la saludé cuando contestó —. ¿Me puedes pasar a Ethan? Gracias. Hola corazón ¿ya tienes sueño? Sí, yo también te quiero —le troné un beso y le di las buenas noches.

— ¡Espera! quiero darle las buenas noches —me gritó Edward arrebatándome el teléfono.

—Hola Ethan, soy Edward, sí, yo también te quiero mucho y te mando un beso —. Tronó dos besos y colgó.

— ¿Sabes que es la segunda vez que me separo de mi hijo para dormir en dos años? Se siente extraño.

—Pero… ¿no estás triste? ¿Verdad? No quiero que estés triste —me dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto negro.

Triste era lo más lejano a como yo me sentía en este momento

— ¿Qué coche me dijiste que era? —dije mientras entraba al auto.

—Un BMW M3. Es precioso me encanta, es casi como un hijo para mí.

—No, eso es imposible, no puedes querer a un auto como si fuera un hijo. Es imposible —dije yo enfáticamente.

—Bueno, por eso dije casi.

—Pongamos un ejemplo, si tuvieras un hijo pequeño como Ethan y te mancha el asiento ¿Qué harías?

—Fácil, llevo a lavar el coche y no me importaría. De hecho Ethan lo ha manchando varias veces pero ya aprendí como prevenir eso, cuando le doy algo de comer pongo una cobija entre el asiento y la silla, y listo.

¿En serio? Edward era capaz de eso, de afear su coche con tal de tener a Ethan con él.

— ¿En serio haces eso?

—Sí —me dijo seguro —. Lo hice cuando tiró el helado de chocolate.

¿Él dijo helado de chocolate?

— ¿Le diste a mi hijo helado de chocolate sin consultarme? pudo enfermarse casi no le doy helado. Por eso te quiere tanto, tú le das muchas cosas que yo no le doy —le volví a dar un bolsazo.

— ¡Swan! ya no me pegues, no sabía, le pregunté a una mamá antes de darle el helado si le haría daño y ella me dijo que no. No soy tan irresponsable, además era uno chiquito y se le cayó casi todo. Y si me vuelves a pegar voy a besarte hasta que ruegues que te haga el amor, y luego te voy a hacer el amor hasta…

—Te debiste callar en no vuelvas a pegarme —le dije.

—Vamos no te enojes ¡Mira! ya casi llegamos.

— ¿Dónde vamos a cenar? —le dije buscando el lugar.

—En ese pequeño restaurante que está en la esquina, ahora solo tenemos que conseguir donde estacionarnos.

—Ahí mira —le dije indicando un lugar vacío.

— ¡Hasta para encontrar lugares para estacionarse eres buena! El lugar es muy bonito pero muy pequeño. Papá fue quien lo descubrió.

—Mientras la comida sea buena no importa lo demás y mira que tengo hambre. Voy a terminar subiendo de peso, hoy pizza y cena pesada, mañana tendré que ponerme a caminar. No olvídalo con todo lo que me queda por hacer será más que suficiente.

Él me miró y se lamió los labios.

—No empieces a ponerte como esas mujeres que siempre están cuidando que comen. Eso no me gusta —me dijo serio y frunciendo la frente.

Rodé los ojos y me bajé del auto, claro escuchando el gruñido y su grito correspondiente.

— ¿Por qué nunca esperas que te abra la puerta?

— ¿Por qué demonios tendría que esperar? —le dije. Se me hacía tonto tener que esperar a que él diera la vuelta y me abriera para bajar, si no estaba impedida de ningún modo para hacerlo.

—No me retes Isabella —me dijo tomando mi mano para cruzar la calle y eso si que me encantó.

En el restaurante ya estaban esperándonos Rose y Emmet.

—Pedimos mesa para cuatro —dijo Rose —. Y por primera vez me van a dar prioridad. Eso de estar embarazada sirve de mucho.

—Nos van a dar mesa primero porque está embarazada —dijo Emmet moviendo las cejas y sonriendo mientras señalaba a Rose. Amaba que se pusieran así.

—Su mesa está lista —dijo la mesera. Casi di gracias a Dios de que fuera algo mayorcita porque disimuló un poco más que quería comerse a Edward con los ojos

— ¿Qué vas a ordenar? —me dijo Rose después de un rato de mirar la carta.

—No sé, se me antojó esta carne con ensalada pero también quisiera probar el pescado en salsa de cilantro —le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—No pescado no se me antoja —dijo sacudiéndose Rose.

— ¡Mira! hay empanadas de carne —dijo señalando la carta.

—Rose pero tú no comes carne, casi eres vegetariana —le dije sorprendida.

—Pero quiero carne ¡Dios! Tengo antojo de carne —dijo sonriendo.

La mesera se acercó y empezamos a ordenar. La embarazada de primera.

—Quiero el filete mignon bien cocido, con las empanadas de carne y ensalada.

—Yo quiero filete con ensalada —dije.

—Para mí el pescado en salsa de cilantro —dijo Edward. Había olvidado el pescado que quería probar por estar revisando la carta.

—A mi tráigame un T-bone término medio…

—No tráigaselo bien cocido me da asco ver la carne con sangre o media cruda —dijo Rose sin siquiera levantar la vista de la carta ¿Ella ya había ordenado? ¿No? —. Me trae también pastel de chocolate con helado de vainilla, que sean dos bolas de helado.

—Amor, a mi no me gusta muy cocida la carne…

—Pero a mí me da asco la sangre —le dijo interrumpiéndolo —. Y deja de refunfuñar. Bueno ¿después a dónde me van a llevar a bailar? —dijo Rose sonriente.

—Vamos a ir a un local cerca de aquí, no es muy conocido pero es muy bueno —dijo Edward ¿serio? —. Pero las vamos a llevar a bailar a las dos.

—No, tú llevarás a Bella a sentarse y mirar. Emmet me va a llevar a bailar y si quieres, y prometes hacerme de desayunar lo que hiciste hoy, bailaré contigo.

—Es cierto Edward, yo no bailo, es peligroso para mi salud y la de los demás —dije recordando el dedo roto de Ben y los distintos accidentes de Jake.

—En serio hermano. Yo lo comprobé, mi tobillo duró tres días hinchado, no sé que hace pero es como si cada vez que alguien quisiera hacerla bailar acabara mal. No entiendo que pasa pero te juro que le dije que la haría bailar y no habíamos avanzado ni media canción cuando se enredo en mis pies y caí encima de un banco, mi pie se atoró y me hice un esguince.

—No, conmigo no va a pasar nada —me dijo mirándome y tomando mi mano.

Yo estaba que me derretía y cuando besó mi mano, morí, las descargas de electricidad volvieron, más fuertes, más intensas pero siempre llegando a la misma zona, entre mis piernas.

Solo pude sonreírle, casi en seguida llegó la comida y comimos entre risas, y regaños de Rose que probó de la comida de todos.

—Edward, se ve muy rico el pescado ¿puedo probarlo? —dijo Rose con un tono meloso más falso que un billete de mil dólares.

—Claro ¿Tú no quieres probarlo Bella? —me encanta cuando me dice Bella.

—Si… me encantaría.

—Emmet también quiero probar tu carne —dijo Rose ronroneando.

—Cuando quieras nena —le contestó Emmet.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Cállense, estamos un lugar público. No pueden dejar eso para algo más privado —dijo Edward con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Son de lo peor, no entendí pero estoy segura de que era algo obsceno —nunca he sido rápida para entender el doble sentido.

—Bueno ¿alguien va a querer postre? aparte de Rose —preguntó Edward. Tanto Emmet como yo negamos con la cabeza, las porciones en el restaurante eran más que generosas.

—Bueno entonces vámonos —dijo dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa y parándose.

En cuanto caminamos un poco le dije:

—Edward —asintió con la cabeza —. Sin enojarte ¿Puedo darte parte de lo que pagaste?

—Voy a hacer como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado eso —dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Edward apretó mi mano más fuerte, sonrió y me dijo:

—No, no puedes porque yo te invité a bailar y cenar, y no es correcto que tú pagues. Lo siento soy a la antigua y no me gusta lo de pagar en las citas por partes iguales.

—No muy a la antigua después de todo lo que me contaste en la mañana —le dije, recordando sus múltiples aventuras sexuales.

—Está bien, tú ganas, soy solo en algunas cosas a la antigua —me dijo dándome esa maldita sonrisa torcida que hacía que mojara las bragas.

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos un poco, unos locales adelante estaba el lugar al que íbamos a bailar. Al llegar a la entrada Emmet se acercó a uno de los tipos de seguridad y en seguida nos dejaron entrar.

—Uno que le arregla coches al dueño y voila, entras sin hacer cola.

—Por eso te queremos hermano —dijo Edward antes de chocar los puños con Emmet.

Nos dieron una mesa cerca de la pista, muy bien ubicada.

—Grandote sácame a bailar —dijo Rose moviéndose de manera sensual.

—Será un placer rubia —le dijo antes de tomarla de la cintura y llevarla a la pista de baile.

— ¿Quieres ir? —me dijo Edward.

—Nop, te quiero lo suficiente para no querer que te pase nada —le contesté sin pensar, ni medir mis palabras ¿Le había dicho que lo quería?

Sonaba Dance Again de Jennifer López, comencé a tararearla y moverme un poco en mi lugar.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —me preguntó Edward acercándose a mi oído, sin que yo me lo esperara, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse —. Disculpa, no quería asustarte.

—No es solo que estaba distraída —le contesté acercándome. La música era lo suficientemente fuerte y necesitábamos estar muy juntos para escucharnos.

—Emmet quiere una cerveza, Rose jugo de arándano sin licor y con mucho hielo, solo falta tu pedido.

—No lo sé —pensé unos segundos —. Un Vodka Tonic, pero que el vodka sea sabor a pera.

—Ok. Ya regreso —y lo vi dirigirse a la barra, hacer malabares con las bebidas y regresar.

—Vodka Tonic para la señorita.

—Gracias amable caballero —le dije sonriendo.

Comenzamos a platicar cosas sin importancia, sobre un caso que todavía teníamos en común, cuando me dijo:

—Lo siento pero ya no aguanto más, vamos a bailar y no acepto un no como respuesta, terminaba una canción y empezaba otra de Pitbull con alguien.

—No por favor, en serio no, nunca he tenido ni ritmo ni nada —le supliqué.

—No me importa. Lo que no has tenido es un buen maestro —dijo jalándome del brazo y haciendo que caminara hacia un lado de la pista que estaba un poco más oscuro, sin tanta gente.

Me tomó de las caderas y empezó a moverme al ritmo de la música, yo sentía como un calor iba saliendo de sus manos y subía por mi cuerpo.

—Solo tienes que sentir la música, cierra los ojos —me dijo —. Deja la música sea la que te guié, no mires a nadie.

Y cerré los ojos, poco a poco empecé a soltarme un poquito. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que no estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Cuando sentí el ritmo de la música cambiaba alguien cantaba.

_**Me siento sexy y libre.**_

Y si así era como me sentía sexy y libre, jamás me había sentido sexy en toda mi vida.

_**Como si glitter lloviera sobre mí.**_

_**Eres un destello de oro puro.**_

_**Creo que estoy a punto de explotar. **_

Dios era como si alguien hubiera escrito como me sentía.

_**Puedo saborear la tensión como una nube de humo en el aire.**_

_**Respiro como si corriera por lo que me estás haciendo hacer.**_

_**No lo sabes pero me pones fuera de control.**_

Sentí sus manos moverse de mis caderas a mi cintura, ahora mi cuerpo se movía solo. Se movía al ritmo de la música y me sentía feliz, no quería abrir los ojos. Sentí su cuerpo pegarse al mío y mi respiración ya agitada, se agitó aun más.

_**Podemos hacerlo toda la noche.**_

_**Poner el club de cabeza, vamos baby.**_

_**Tira de mí como un tambor.**_

_**Que chispee al ritmo.**_

Ahora Edward tenía una mano en mi cintura y otra en una de mis _pompis_. Me movía al ritmo de la música entre sus manos.

_**Sacude mi mundo a la luz del sol.**_

_**Haz que este sueño sea el mejor que haya conocido.**_

_**Dirty dancing* a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Derríbame como a un domino.**_

¡Santo cielo! esta vez fui yo la que acercó más. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, alcé los brazos y dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera contra el suyo.

_**Cada segundo es un momento de éxtasis.**_

_**Cuando nos toquemos no me dejes ir.**_

_**Dirty dancing* a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Derríbame como a un domino.**_

_**Me haces perder la cabeza.**_

_**Mi corazón late fuera de ritmo.**_

_**Me haces ver estrellas de Hollywood.**_

_**Me acaricias como a una guitarra.**_

En ese momento ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos y mi cuerpo demasiado despierto. Era como si fuera mi momento, bajé un poco moviéndome sensualmente, mis manos bajaban también tocando el pecho de Edward, él soltó un gemidito que no hizo otra cosa más que llevar nuevas descargas entre mis piernas.

_**Puedo saborear la tensión como una nube de humo en el aire.**_

_**Respiro como si corriera por lo que me estás haciendo hacer.**_

_**No lo sabes pero me pones fuera de control.**_

_**Podemos hacerlo toda la noche.**_

_**Poner el club de cabeza, vamos baby.**_

_**Tira de mí como un tambor.**_

_**Que chispee al ritmo.**_

_**Cada segundo es un momento de éxtasis.**_

_**Cuando nos toquemos no me dejes ir.**_

_**Dirty dancing* a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Derríbame como a un domino.**_

Nuestras bocas se encontraron finalmente y yo quería que la maldita canción nunca terminara. Abrí mis labios y su lengua encontró a la mía. Éramos como dos personas que estaban sedientas y habían encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto. En nuestro beso había desesperación, había pasión que me encendía y me hacía sentir demasiado bien.

_**Oh baby, baby, me haces sentir tan bien.**_

_**Oh baby, baby bailando a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Oh baby, baby, me haces sentir tan bien.**_

_**Oh baby, baby bailando a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Oh baby, baby, me haces sentir tan bien.**_

_**Oh baby, baby bailando a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Oh baby, baby, me haces sentir tan bien.**_

_**Oh baby, baby.**_

_**Sacude mi mundo a la luz del sol.**_

_**Haz que este sueño sea el mejor que haya conocido.**_

_**Dirty dancing* a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Derríbame como a un domino.**_

_**Cada segundo es un momento de éxtasis.**_

_**Cuando nos toquemos no me dejes ir.**_

_**Dirty dancing* a la luz de la luna.**_

_**Derríbame como a un domino.**_

Sé que luego siguió otra canción pero es que la verdad ya no sabía ni que canción era. Nuestros cuerpos estaban en una danza diferente, sus manos se movían por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestras bocas solo se separaban para poder buscar o para cambiar la boca por el cuello y seguir besándonos.

De pronto unas manos me separaron de Edward, eran unas manos demasiado cálidas.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

— ¡Qué demonios…! —era Jake con una cara desencajada, llena de furia y dolor.

— ¡Eres una maldita zorra! —escupió Jake.

—Jake tranquilo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me insultas? —Edward estaba estático intentando reaccionar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eres una maldita puta mentirosa. Te respeté, te di tiempo ¿No fue lo que pediste?

—El olor a alcohol me llega hasta acá, estás borracho. Jake te hablé claro, solo quería ser tu amiga.

—Déjala en paz Black —dijo Edward interponiéndose entre Jake y yo.

—Dime ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? Es…. ¿Por qué es rico o quieres ascender rápido? jamás me dejaste besarte de esa manera, ni en público, ni en privado, eres una maldita hija de…

Jake no alcanzó a terminar de decir algo más porque el puño de Edward voló a su boca.

En menos de unos segundos, Jake estaba encima de Edward, comenzaron a pelear ahí en pleno club.

— ¡Emmet! —grité.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —dijo Emmet que al ver a su hermano en la pelea inmediatamente fue sobre él que lo golpeaba.

Un tipo alto vestido de negro se acercó y llamó a otros más, casi que en seguida habían casi cinco personas intentando separar a Edward y a Jake, yo lloraba agarrada de Rose que solo veía de un lado a otro totalmente callada, cubriéndose con mi cuerpo.

La gente de seguridad nos sacó del lugar, no me pregunten cómo porque no lo supe, estaba en shock.

Alguien se acercó a Emmet, le dijo algo y se metió al club.

En la calle estábamos en un lado Rose y yo en estado de shock, y en otro estaban Leah la novia de Jake, otras chicas y un grupo de chicos. Fijé bien mis ojos entre el grupo estaban Ángela y Ben, y otros dos abogados del despacho.

Emmet sostenía a Edward él solo y a Jake lo sostenían Ben y otro chico.

—Ya basta Edward –le dijo Emmet.

—Él insultó a Bella, le dijo… no le voy a permitir que insulte a mí… a Bella.

—Jake, ya tranquilo —le decía Ben —. No empeores las cosas.

—Empeorar ¿Qué? Que descubrí que la mujer que amaba es una maldita zorra barata, que se deja seducir por el dinero.

Ángela caminó hacia nosotras.

— ¿Están bien?

Recordé el embarazo de Rose.

— ¿Estás bien Rose? ¿Nadie te pegó o algo?

—No los de seguridad son amigos de Emmet y nos sacaron antes de que se armara algo más grande.

— ¿Y tú Bella? —me dijo Ang.

—Creo que sí, estoy…. ¿escucharon lo que me dijo Jake? Me siento… yo no soy así, yo no… vámonos por favor —les dije y llevé mi mano a mi rostro ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?

Rose paró un taxi y nos fuimos a casa ¡Vaya manera de terminar la noche! Tan bien que estaba sintiéndome ahora me sentía… como una cualquiera, me sentía mal. Por lastimar a Jake, a Edward, a todos.

Cuando el taxi paró en frente de la casa, recordamos algo.

—Espere señor ahorita salgo con el dinero —dijo Rose.

—Yo pagó, no te preocupes Rose —le dijo Ang.

—Olvidamos la bolsa —dijo Rose dirigiéndose a mí que no entendía.

—Cierto la bolsa —balbuceé —. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

La puerta se abrió de pronto… era Alice.

—Llego a casa y no hay nadie… —comenzó a regañarnos pero al ver nuestras caras —. ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Díganme que nada malo? ¡Por el amor de Dios! no soporto otra desgracia.

—No pasó nada malo —dijo Rose —. Yo necesito descansar —dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

—Ang ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Alice—. ¿Y Ben?

—Se quedó con los hombres cavernícolas. Si hubieras visto la cara de Jake cuando te vio besando a Edward —me dijo Ang.

— ¿Besando? ¿Quién besaba a quien? ¿Quién es Edward? —dijo Alice.

—Siéntate Alice, tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

—Sí, quiero el chisme completo

—Ok. Recuerdas que te dije que alguien de la oficina me gustaba —le dije a Alice

—Literalmente dijiste que te ponía.

—Llamémoslo como quieras, ese alguien es Edward Masen, que resultó ser hijo de Esme y hermano de Emmet, recuerdas que te conté —Alice asintió al igual que Ang.

— ¿Es guapo? —preguntó Alice.

—Es divino. Si no estuviera casada y enamorada de mi marido… —dijo Ang suspirando.

— ¿Tanto así? — preguntó Alice, yo solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—Tiene los ojos verdes pero de un verde esmeralda, es alto, tiene un cuerpo de infarto… —carraspeé, Ang solo sonrió —. No te preocupes estar a dieta no significa que no vea el menú y Edward en el menú es el pastel de triple chocolate.

—Disculpen que interrumpa la descripción de mi Edward pero voy a seguir contando —y miré feo a Ang porque veía guapo a mi chico.

—Cierto, continua —me dijo Alice.

—Bueno decidimos darnos la oportunidad de empezar algo. Creo que esto no debería contárselo yo pero dado que subió a dormirse, Rose está embarazada —ellas se miraron y luego clavaron sus miradas en mí.

—Cielos y… ¿Cómo? –dijo Ang —. Saben a qué me refiero —dijo manoteando.

— ¡Otro bebé en la familia! ¡Cielos! ella ¿Ella cómo esta? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Al principio estaba muerta de miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Emmet, bueno hoy lo confirmó. Edward me invitó a salir pero luego decidieron que celebraríamos juntos y llegamos al club, y Edward me sacó a bailar

—Ese chico es valiente ¿nadie le contó? —dijo Alice interrumpiéndome.

—Sí, Emmet y Rose le advirtieron pero la verdad es que con él es diferente. Siento cosas que nunca había sentido, me siento segura, sexy, me siento una mujer completa. Él me dijo que cerrara los ojos y siguiera la música y al final una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando sentí estábamos teniendo una buena sesión de besos —me sonroje solo de recordarlo, casi sentí sus manos de nuevo en mi cuerpo —. Hasta que alguien me apartó de él, ese alguien era el estúpido de Jake, me dijo zorra barata y Edward se le fue encima. Se armó una pelea horrible.

—Ahora te cuento como se vio desde nuestro lado —dijo Ang —. Casi acababamos de llegar cuando alguien dijo que estaban Rose y Emmet en la pista, todavía estábamos buscando mesa para sentarnos. Cuando Jake se quedó quieto y mirando hacia la pista.

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

—De repente gruñó y maldijo, todos volteamos a hacía donde él miraba y te vimos comiéndote con Masen. En serio amiga casi brinco de la emoción, se veían tan bien, tan lindos. Pero Jake salió disparado hacia ustedes.

—Si hubiéramos querido encontrarnos no lo hubiéramos hecho, de todos los malditos clubs de Nueva York porque coincidir en ese.

—Tranquila —me dijo Alice —. Tú no hiciste nada malo, aquí el único que la regó y en serio fue el estúpido de Jake y no me digan nada porque saben que lo tolero pero desde que no entendió que Bella lo veía solo como amigo y la presionaba para que volvieran a ser novios no lo soporto.

—Me hizo sentir mal y es que es verdad lo que dijo, a él jamás le permití tocarme así.

— ¿Y qué? Que lo supere, él tiene novia.

—Tenía —dijo Ang —. Ya Leah estaba harta de él y después de lo de hoy no creo que siga siendo su novia.

—Como sea ¿Por qué hacerte sentir mal? Eso está mal. No llores Bella, ya te corriste un poco el maquillaje.

—Quiero cambiarme quitarme esto, dejar atrás todo —dije y entré al baño.

Me desmaquillé y me lavé la cara, cambié mi vestido por un pants, me quite los tacones y mis pies hacían contacto directo con el frío piso. Me observé al espejo.

¿Qué veía?

A una mujer joven que deseaba amar y ser amada, no veía nada mal ¿Por qué estaría mal que me sintiera bien por amar a Edward?

Dije… amar a Edward ¡cielos! Era verdad, amaba a Edward. No sé cuánto y que tan profundo era lo que sentía pero lo que sentía por él no era algo pasajero, lo amaba, pero no se lo diría, al menos no tan pronto.

Salí y no vi ni a Alice, ni a Ang en la recamara.

Fui a la sala y vi a Edward con el labio roto y el ojo un poco inflamado.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo cual nos obligó a sonreír un poco.

—Sí y ¿Tú? —contesté.

—Un poco magullado solamente ¿Podemos hablar?

—Edward un gusto conocerte —dijo Alice que venía entrando —. Ang y Ben se fueron ya. Y Emmet subió a ver a Rose.

Edward se despidió de Alice y está asintió.

—Vamos —le dije señalando hacia mi recamara. Alice me alzó el pulgar a modo de señal de aprobación y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Bella —dijo en cuanto entramos —. Nada de lo que dijo es cierto no eres… nada de lo que él dijo, si nunca lo besaste así es solo porque no era… —le puse un dedo en los labios para que hiciera silencio —. ¡Auch!

—Lo siento —le dije —. Olvide que estabas lastimado, tal vez con un besito se alivie —le dije antes de darle un beso ligero en los labios.

—Se siente mejor, pero tal vez esto ayude —me dijo apretándome contra él y besándome más —. Sí, en definitiva está ayudándome.

Me reí contra sus labios.

—Espera, voy por el botiquín —le dije, dejándolo sentado en la cama.

Entré al baño y tomé el botiquín lo más rápido que pude, tenerlo ahí en mi cama, era excitante y me hacía sentir atrevida a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Creo que me estaba volviendo loca.

Saqué un desinfectante que usaba con Ethan cuando se caía, no ardía y además tenía un poco de no sé qué cosa que evitaba las infecciones.

—No duele —le dije limpiando el corte de su labio —. ¿Estás lastimado en alguna otra parte?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No pero solo porque esquivaba los golpes. Pega duro el idiota de Black.

—Ya, olvidémonos de lo que ocurrió —le dije pasando mis manos por su cabello.

Edward me acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y me sentó en una de ellas.

— ¿No sabes las ganas que tenía de quitarte ese vestido? —me dijo empezando a alzar la playera que tenía.

—Lo siento pero puedes quitarme lo que me puse — ¡Cielos! jamás había sido atrevida.

Bajó mi pants y quedé en bragas y brasier y curiosamente no sentía ni pena ni incomodidad, ni miedo.

—Eres hermosa y esto que traes puesto me encanta —me dijo antes de besar el inicio de uno de mis senos.

—Tú tienes mucha ropa ¿no crees? —le dije mientras trataba de desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Mis dedos temblaban, apenas desabroché unos cuantos, me desesperé y le saqué la camisa por arriba —. Eran muchos —le dije bajando las manos y desabrochando su cinturón, el botón de sus pantalones y bajando el cierre.

Él me detuvo, me tomó las manos, nos separó un poco, me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura? —asentí.

—Mucho.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

Edward sonrió y comenzó a besarme. Bajó hacia mi cuello sin despegar sus labios de mi piel, iba dejando un rastro de caricias que hacían que mi piel se encendiera, besó mis pechos por encima de la tela.

Me miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, con ayuda de su boca bajó una de las copas del brasier y besó mi pezón, lo metió un poco en su boca y lo aplastó, pensé que podría dolerme pero sucedió todo lo contrario, me agradó, después lo lamió y lo dejó para irse al otro, su mano buscó el broche de mi brasier por detrás.

—Por delante, el brillantito es el broche —le dije con mi voz enronquecida por el deseo.

Se separó un poco y con una mano lo abrió, mis pechos que para ese momento estaban pesados e hinchados saltaron al liberarse.

—Son hermosos y son… míos —dijo concentrándose otra vez en ellos. Tomó con su boca uno y con su mano el otro. Jamás pensé tener un orgasmo solo con esto pero si seguía así lo tendría. Mordió un poco el que tenía en la boca y yo jadeé.

—Edward…

— ¿Paro? —me dijo.

—No, sigue, solo no te olvides del otro —. Y cambio boca por mano y mano por boca. ¡Cielos! lamió, chupó y mordió mis senos. Luego los dejó mientras bajaba besando mi vientre, lo que hizo que gimiera se detuvo en la orilla de mis bragas, la delineó con su lengua, sentía que mi clítoris gritaba.

Uno de sus dedos entró en mi intimidad y luego salió, entró y salió, hasta que de pronto ya no era uno si no dos.

Un remolino crecía en mi vientre, las sensaciones que provocaba al tocarme eran indescriptibles. Me besaba de manera suave, luego bajaba a mis senos, a mi vientre, yo solo atinaba a soltar gemidos o a jadear, simplemente las palabras no me salían. Sentía que me estaba tocando por todos lados y lo que hacía con mis pechos me encantaba, los tomaba con sus dedos y los aplastaba un poco luego los besaba, los succionaba. El remolino en mi vientre no aguantó una caricia más y simplemente explotó.

— ¡Edward! —grité mientras lo agarraba del cabello.

Cuando el orgasmo acabó lo jalé del cabello hacia arriba y busqué la manera para que él quedara debajo de mí.

Comencé a besar su pecho y me pregunté ¿si los pezones de los hombres serían sensibles como los nuestros? me atreví y mordí un poco uno de sus pezones, mientras mi mano jugaba con el otro tratando de imitar lo que él hizo conmigo, él gruño en respuesta.

— ¿Sigo?

—No pares —me dijo jadeando.

Seguí besando todo su pecho, él llevó su mano a mi entre pierna y separó mis bragas, y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, lo pellizcó y siguió acariciando.

Hice sonido extraño, él se tensó y se detuvo.

—No —grité —. Sigue, sigue.

Él me colocó de espaldas otra vez.

—Eres tan hermosa, eres todo lo que necesito y que siempre he estado esperando.

Mi mente solo podía pensar en él, en que lo necesitaba sentir dentro de mí. Bajé mis manos y toque su erección, no me di cuenta cuando se había quitado el bóxer que traía.

—Tú también eres hermoso y eres lo que le faltaba a mi vida.

Comenzó a bajar mis bragas despacio pero la ansiedad me ganaba y moviendo mis piernas las bajé más rápido.

—Edward, te necesito, necesito sentirte —moví un poco más mi mano sobre su erección.

—Tranquila —me dijo separándose un poco, un gruñido salió de mi garganta sin que pudiera detenerlo. Su carcajada no se hizo esperar.

Volvió a estar sobre mí, entró en mi poco a poco, la sensación que no era desagradable, no tenía miedo, ni temor, yo confiaba en él, tal vez me sentía un poco extraña pero nada más.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de mí salió poco a poco y volvió a entrar.

—Edward —las sensaciones me sobrepasaban, estaba completa, me sentía completa.

Él entraba y salía de mí de manera lenta.

—Bella yo… —antes de que continuara lo besé, quería transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo con ese beso, no quería escuchar en este momento nada más que nuestros gemidos y el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos.

Aumentó el ritmo y el remolino que había llegado a sentir hace un momento pasó a ser nada comparado con el que estaba sintiendo ahora, no solo en mi vientre, en todo mi cuerpo, en mi cabeza y hasta en mi corazón.

Edward tenía el poder de producir todas esas sensaciones en mí, Edward se había metido en mi vida y ganado mi corazón.

Llegue a otro orgasmo aun más intenso que el anterior, sentí como mis paredes envolvían fuertemente su pene, como si nunca quisieran que saliera de dentro de mí.

Edward no tardó mucho y llegó casi enseguida, nos perdimos en un grito donde cada uno dijo el nombre del otro.

Cuando las sensaciones fueron bajando su intensidad, logramos regular nuestra respiración, hasta que las emociones del día nos llevaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>* Aquí me tome la libertad de poner Dirty Dancing por que no encontré una forma que sonara bonito pero básicamente dirty dance es baile sensual, cachondo, caliente, indecente. Así que aclarado el asunto les cuento la canción es Domino de Jessie J si la quieren escuchar les dejo el link, ya saben quítenle los espacios, www . youtube watch?v = UJtB55MaoD0&amp;ob = av2e<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció la primera vez de Edward y Bella? ¿Que rumbo creen que tomara la relación? ¿Le confesara que lo ama? y el a ella. **

**Como siempre gracias por sus favorito y sus alertas. Mil gracias a todos los que leen y sobre todo gracias a yolabertay, Guadi-fics, janalez, Lili4ever, etzelita, DiSofi, beakis, Kikid'cullen, Maya Cullen Masen, ****LOLISGOF, Ginegine, The Princess of the Dark, lunha222, Zoalesita y sandra32321 por regalarme una sonrisa.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de SM, yo solo los tomo prestados para contarles mi historia.**

**Mil gracias a Eve Runner Beta FFADD por ser la mas linda de mis hermanas.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**Soñando empiezo a vivir contigo**

"_Cuando soñamos solos, sólo es un sueño. Pero, cuando soñamos juntos, el sueño se puede convertir en realidad."_

_Cora Weis_

Abrí mis ojos, ya la luz del sol se asomaba. Sentí un abrazo cálido, era Edward que me abrazaba fuerte, mordí mi labio recordando cada una las cosas que habían pasado la noche anterior y finalmente mi mente se centró en un recuerdo impactante, Edward y yo haciendo el amor. Me sonrojé de solo recordarlo...

En ese momento sentí que Edward apretaba su abrazo y abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Buenos días preciosa, luces hermosa sonrojada… Y por cierto ¿Por qué sonrojada? No me digas que quieres que repitamos lo de anoche —dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja— Porque estoy dispuesto a hacerte el amor hoy, mañana y siempre.

Y al decir eso empezó a besarme, el beso se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, creo que jamás había hecho el amor en la mañana, estaba aún desnuda, ni siquiera tenía nada que me quitarme, otra novedad por lo solté una risita.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —me dijo alejándose un poco.

—Es que contigo siempre hay una novedad en mi vida. Nunca lo he hecho por la mañana, ni empezar estando ya desvestida.

—Pongamos algo más de novedad entonces —alzó su vista hacia la cabecera de la cama, esta era lisa ¿Qué veía? gruñó y me dijo:

—Levanta las manos por encima de tu cabeza y no las bajes.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Shhh… solo hazlo.

Y lo hice. Alcé las manos y mis pechos subieron.

Comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo y con sus dedos rozaba mi piel, el sentir sus dedos me hacía retorcerme.

—Quédate quieta.

—No puedo —le dije riéndome.

Siguió besando mi vientre y bajó un poco más.

—Edward ¿A dónde vas? —le dije asustada.

—Shh… sé lo que hago tranquila.

Bajé las manos intentando protegerme.

"Protegerme" el solo hecho más la palabra que mi mente pensaba hizo reaccionara ¡Protegerme!

—Edward ¿Dime que usaste condón anoche?

Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró.

—Claro ¿No te diste cuenta? —me dijo riéndose.

Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

—No, no me di cuenta —le dije apenada. No era posible que no notara eso.

.

.

.

**Emmet POV**

El día pintaba excelente, había sol. Estaba acostado al lado de la mujer más increíble del mundo, a la que amaba y la misma que me iba a dar un hijo o una hija. Las cosas con mi hermano estaban mejorando. Mi padre biológico tenía una noticia buena que darme ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Rose empezó a despertarse.

—Oso, tengo hambre — ¿eso es lo primero que me diría?— Y te quiero pero tengo más hambre de lo que te quiero.

— ¡Oye Rose! Osita ¿podemos antes de bajar jugar un poco? —le dije tocándole el pecho.

— ¡Emmet Cullen! ¿Qué parte de tengo hambre no entendiste? —me dijo gritándome y saliendo de la cama.

— ¡No me toques! Estoy harta, solo me quieres para tener sexo, no te importo yo o mis necesidades ¡Tengo hambre y mucha!

—Tranquila Rose, ahorita bajamos y desayunamos algo — ¡Cielos! y lo que me faltaba, por cierto ¿Cuántas semanas están embarazadas las mujeres? Si esto seguía así sería fatal para mí.

—Vamos —me dijo bajando las escaleras, ni siquiera se puso zapatos.

Cuando llegué a la cocina estaba sentada en un banco con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué esperas? —me dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el refrigerador.

¡Santo Cristo bendito! ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Esme y aprendí a cocinar?

—Rose tengo que confesarte algo —ella me miró enojada— Soy un completo inútil. No sé freír ni un huevo, nunca quise aprender. Siempre como en la calle.

—Noo… ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Poner a Edward a que me haga diario el desayuno?

—Hola Emmet —dijo Alice sonriente— ¿Edward? ¿El galán de Bella? Es lindo, como tengo envidia de Bells, ella sí que debió de tener una muy buena noche, ni siquiera se ha levantado.

Rose suspiró.

—Rose ¿Por qué suspiras por mi hermano? —no podía siquiera pensar.

—No seas tonto —dijo Rose dándome un golpe en la cabeza— Es por mi amiga, ya se merecía ser feliz.

— ¿Tu amiga?

Y en ese momento algo hizo click en mi cabeza, su amiga era mi Bella, mi… con mi…

Un grito salió de mi pecho y fui hacia la recamara donde dormía Bella.

Rose y Alice se rieron y luego corrieron hacia mi. Intentaban detenerme pero eran dos mosquitas contra un enorme tiranosaurio.

— ¡Bella! —grité al intentar abrir la puerta y ver que no podía.

— ¡No! —gritaron desde adentro.

— ¡Ábreme! Edward sé que estas ahí ¡Sal cobarde! no puedes aprovecharte de… mi amiga de esa manera. Yo quiero a Bella como una hermana.

— ¡Emmet déjanos en paz! —gritó Bella.

— ¡Dile al cobarde que abra y se enfrente a mí como hombre!

— ¡Emmet! o te tranquilizas o te sales de mi casa —gritó mi Rose.

— ¿Pero Rose? —ella me dio esa mirada que me asustaba, la que las chicas llamaban _La Mirada Hale_, sus ojos azules se congelaban y hacían sentir a uno pequeño.

Me aparté de la puerta.

—Vamos a cambiarnos. Necesito comida en mi sistema, ya no quiero hacer corajes. Voy a tener que conseguir que tu hermano se quede en las noches aquí para que me haga de desayunar diario. Y tú aprende —me gritaba Rose mientras subía las escaleras.

Me debatía entre tirar la puerta o subir a cambiarme y llevar a desayunar a Rose.

—Emmet te juro que después del parto son 40 día sin sexo pero si no dejas en paz a Bella empieza a sumarle desde el día de hoy hasta cuarenta días después de que me alivie —volvió a gritar Rose desde arriba de las escaleras y azotó la puerta de la recamara ¡Maldición! Son demasiados día sin sexo.

Me jalé el cabello, gruñí y subí las putas escaleras de dos en dos, intenté abrir la puerta y tenía seguro.

—Ábreme Rosalie —le grité y la maldita puerta se abrió.

Era Rose, mi Rose de siempre, me miró, me hizo la seña de que me callara y me puso la mano sobre su vientre.

Su vientre que prácticamente era plano ahora estaba con un pequeño chipotito.

Y en lo único que pude pensar fue en llevar a desayunar a mi Osita.

.

.

.

—Bella ¿en serio no te diste cuenta? —eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para que no viera lo roja que estaba y la enterré en las almohadas.

— ¡Cullen no pares! Mejor concéntrate en lo que estabas haciendo —le dije tapándome los ojos con el antebrazo.

Ambos nos reímos, él comenzó a besar otra vez mi vientre pero esta vez empezó a subir.

Se escuchó un grito.

Edward estaba concentrado en uno de mis senos cuando se escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

—Yo la cerré con seguro cuando me levanté —me dijo Edward.

— ¡Bella! —Gritaron— Abre la maldita puerta —Era Emmet.

— ¡No! —Grité— Edward se había quedado congelado con mi pezón en su boca.

— ¡Ábreme! Edward sé que estas ahí ¡Sal cobarde! no puedes aprovecharte de… mi amiga de esa manera. Yo quiero a Bella como una hermana.

Edward movió la cabeza aun con el pezón en su boca. Y eso me volvió loca.

— ¡Emmet déjanos en paz! —grité.

— ¡Dile al cobarde que abra y se enfrente a mí como hombre! —seguía gritando.

Edward comenzó a alejarse de mí para pararse pero lo atrapé con mis piernas. Y me subí encima de él. Creo que jamás había sido tan atrevida.

— ¡Emmet! O te tranquilizas o te sales de mi casa —escuchamos el grito de Rose.

Lo demás se desvaneció. Y todo se calmó.

Mordí mi labio e hice algo demasiado atrevido, al menos para mí.

Me subí encima de él, me acomodé de modo que su erección estuviera en contacto conmigo. Y me moví un poco.

—Swan y yo que pensaba que eras aburrida —me dijo Edward antes de reírse, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera y las vibraciones de su me hicieran jadear.

— ¿Te gustó? ¿Quieres más? —me dijo mientras yo me movía.

Un destello rojo a mi izquierda me llamó la atención, Elmo, ¡Ethan! paré y me levanté olvidando que estaba desnuda.

— ¿Estás bien? —me dijo Edward preocupado. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Elmo —Edward alzó la cabeza.

— ¿Elmo?

—Lo siento pero necesito ver a Ethan. De verdad quiero seguir aquí contigo y terminar esto pero necesito verlo.

—Te entiendo —me dijo, gruñendo un poco se dejó caer en las almohadas— Ve a bañarte ¡Corre! —me dijo tapándose la cara.

Corrí al baño, era un baño pequeño, la tina y la regadera estaban juntas. Abrí la llave y esperé unos segundos a que saliera caliente el agua, entré y al dejar caer el agua contra mi cuerpo me sentí relajada, pasé mis manos por las caderas y no pude dejar de recordar sus manos sobre mí, mordí mi labio y seguí recordando lo que hacían sus manos en mi cuerpo. Me sentía una desvergonzada, sonreí para mí con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta del baño se abrió y abrí los ojos.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Quién más sería? He estado pensando y para hacer las cosas mejor y más eficientes creo que debemos bañarnos juntos.

— ¡Edward! —quise que sonara como reclamo pero pareció más una súplica.

—Dime Amor — ¡Cielos! me sentí como mantequilla en sartén caliente, me dijo mi amor, bueno amor.

—Estás desnudo —miré su gran erección— Y listo —no pude dejar de lamerme los labios.

Mi mano se movió sola hacia su pene, se mostraba grande, no es que fuera una experta. Con su mano sobre la mía, comenzamos a moverla juntas de arriba a abajo.

—Para —me dijo porque mi mano se seguía moviendo.

Me apretó contra la pared y me dijo:

—Súbete a la tina — ¡Santo cielo! me dio miedo y él lo notó.

—No voy a permitir que te caigas es solo para tener un mejor apoyo. Sujétate de ahí —señaló la jabonera.

Como pude me subí, muerta de miedo y totalmente excitada, mi cabello mojado se pegaba a mi rostro y al torso de Edward, frotar mis senos resbaladizos contra su pecho era la cosa más excitante que había hecho.

Comenzó a besarme fieramente, no podía dejar de restregarme contra su cuerpo, la sensación era completamente nueva. Podría pasarme el día completo haciendo esto. Quise bajar otra vez mi mano para tocar su pene pero lo único que conseguí fue alinear nuestros sexos. Sentí el látex del condón y me sonrió ¿En qué momento se había puesto el condón?

Me penetró de una sola vez y se me escapó un gritito.

—Sshh nos van a oír y puede que Emmet ahora tire la puerta —me dijo antes de besarme ¡Santo cielo! Esto se siente ¡jodidamente bien! La piel resbalosa, mis pechos contra su pecho. En qué momento enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura no lo supe. El ruido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar llenaba todo el baño. Trataba de no hacer casi ruido pero no podía. Un enorme remolino llenó mi cuerpo y estallé en un gran orgasmo.

Sentía mi cuerpo débil pero al mismo tiempo me sentía llena de vida ¿Era esto posible? Edward volvió a besarme pero esta vez lentamente, de manera tierna.

— ¡Dios! amo tu culo —me dijo agarrando con sus manos mis nalgas.

—Edward —le dije dándole un manotazo.

—Es en serio pero ahora hay que bañarnos, te iba a proponer tallarnos mutuamente pero creo que nunca saldríamos del agua. Voy a voltearme así que apresurémonos a ir por Ethan. La otra vez ya estaba extrañándote cuando llegaste.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes eso?

—En serio Swan ¿Quieres que te conteste esa pregunta? —Me dijo riéndose— ¿No tienes un olor más masculino? flores de cerezo, frambuesas, vainilla, chocolate, moras, coco y piña ¡Santo cielo tienes mil olores aquí!

—Sip y pásame el de vainilla —le pedí volteando y mirando su culo. El de él no estaba nada mal, de hecho era muy bonito.

— ¡Diablos! Deja de mirarme así porque mi cuerpo responde solo con esa mirada —Me dijo abriendo la botella de jabón con olor a vainilla— Este me gusta, creo que yo también usaré vainilla. Nunca pensé que bañarme se convertiría en una misión imposible teniéndote cerca.

—Mejor me apuro —nunca jamás había tenido que buscar imágenes de mi hijo en la cabeza para reprimir las ganas de volver a hacer el amor.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos… muy tensos.

— ¿Ya te tallaste las piernas? —me preguntó Edward.

—Por mi salud mental acabemos con esta tortura —le dije tomando el shampoo y frotándolo en mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Sentí las manos de Edward por mi cintura y mis costados.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta —dijo delineando mis senos con sus manos.

—Edward a este paso no vamos a salir nunca del baño y quiero ver a mi hijo, en serio —dije para convencerme más a mí que a él.

—Solo déjame ayudarte con el cabello— me ayudó a lavarme el cabello entre besos y caricias.

En seguida él talló su cabello mientras aproveché para tallar mis partes intimas a pesar de todo lo que habíamos compartido sentía pena. Me acerqué a él para terminar de quitar el jabón de mi cuerpo, era una tortura estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo sabía que si lo volvía a tocar nunca saldríamos del agua.

Cerré el agua y le dije:

—Creo que ya agotamos las reservas de agua del mundo.

Cerró los ojos Edward y habló

—Tápate ponte algo encima —en seguida me tapé con una toalla y me envolví en la bata de baño.

—Por mi estás bien así —le dije riendo. Desnudo se veía más hermoso.

—Préstame una toalla —Le extendí una toalla y me dijo— Yo termino de vestirme dentro —apretó la boca— Tú fuera. Será lo más sensato.

Me vestí otra vez con mi pantalón de mezclilla y como hacía un buen día de primavera me puse una blusa sin mangas de botones al frente y unos flats café.

Él salió del baño con el pantalón y la camisa puesta, se veía hermoso, creo que se me salió la baba.

—Vamos por Ethan —me dijo.

—Todavía no termino, me falta ponerme crema y secarme el pelo, maquillarme. Tranquilo Cullen.

—No te maquilles —me dijo tocando mi cara— Así te ves hermosa, siempre te ves hermosa pero me gusta verte así natural.

¡Por Dios! cuando me cambiaron a Edward, cuando lo conocí era un cabrón arrogante y ahora era un osito de peluche. Me reí.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Que me gustaba un lobo feroz pero ahora me dejaron al cachorrito —le solté.

— ¿Quieres conocer al lobo? ¿Al que no tenía un compromiso? ¿Al que follaba con una y después con otra? —me dijo restregándose sobre mi.

—Noo —le dije abrazándolo, tenía mi cara sobre su pecho— Me gustaría un lobo de peluche ¿Se puede?

—Está bien, ahora mejor voy a salir sino no saldremos por Ethan.

Terminé de arreglarme, me trencé el cabello y solo me puse un poco de gloss en los labios y de mascara de pestañas.

Cuando salí Edward tenía una taza de café entre las manos, me miró.

— ¿Quieres?

—Sip —me extendió otra taza de café con leche, odio el café con leche, detesto el capuchino.

—Edward te enojas… ¿si no me tomo el café?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta como lo preparé?

—La verdad odio el café con leche, básicamente la leche en general.

— ¿En serio? bueno —Iba a tirar el café— No lo tires yo me lo tomo.

—Oye, mejor yo me lo preparo.

Preparé mi café negro con poca azúcar.

Edward estaba terminado la primera taza e iba por la segunda. Mi estomago gruñó.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre —me dijo riéndose.

Le enseñé la lengua y tomé una manzana. Necesitaba a mi bebé, nadie me había regañado por sacar la lengua.

— ¿Edward podemos irnos ya?

—Claro. Hablé con Esme y Ethan no ha empezado a llorar pero será mejor darnos prisa.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al coche. Una duda saltó en mi cabeza.

—Edward… ¿Qué somos? —Él me miró, me sonrió y me dijo:

—Para mi tú eres mi vida pero si quieres ponerle un título podemos ser novios o pareja —después besó mi mano— A menos de que no quieras.

¡Cielos! Eso me hizo subir a las nubes y regresar.

— ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—Porque tú me pediste ser amigos con beneficios y que nadie se enterará, por cierto hablando de eso, mañana será un día difícil en la oficina.

— ¡La oficina! —Le dije tapándome la cara con las manos— ¿Viste la cara que tenían Brett y el otro? A estas alturas ya todos lo saben ¿Cierto?

Edward arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, lo único bueno es que no hay política de no confraternizar. Se puede tener pareja en la oficina mientras no afecte la calidad de tu desempeño.

— ¿En serio? Está bien —le dije— Solo espero que Jane no me haga la vida imposible, es una pesada.

—Isabella ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

— ¿Novios?

—Entonces novia ya llegamos —me dijo.

Cuando volví la vista estábamos ya en la calle y bastante cerca de la casa de Esme. Mi corazón saltó al recordar a Ethan.

Suspiré.

—Tranquila, si quieres vete bajando en lo que me estaciono.

–Por eso te quiero —le dije antes de darle un beso y bajarme corriendo.

Toqué el timbre y abrió la puerta Carlisle.

—Hola Bella, que bueno que ya llegaste, iba a marcarte porque Ethan ya quiere a su mamá.

—Gracias Carlisle, se nos hizo un poco tarde tuvimos un… problema

Carlisle se carcajeó.

—Sí, me imagino que tipo de problemas.

Decidí ir lo más rápido posible a buscar a Ethan.

—Hola corazón —Ethan al oír mis palabras volteó.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Ethan y se aventó a mis brazos.

—Gracias a Dios llegaste, ya no sabía con que entretenerlo ¿Noche larga o mañana hermosa? — ¡Cielos! a estas altura medio Nueva York sabría que había pasado la noche con Edward.

Carlisle entró a la cocina.

—Y ¿Edward?

—No debe tardar, está estacionado el coche. Mil gracias por cuidarlo son un amor.

—Hola mamá, Hola papá, Hola Sapo —dijo Edward dándole un beso a Ethan.

—Aola uno sesito a mami —dijo Ethan.

Edward me dio un beso en los labios y Ethan aplaudió.

—Hola mamá, Hola papá —La voz de Emmet me alertó— Sapo hola, ustedes dos tenemos una conversación pendiente —dijo señalándonos.

Ethan veía a Emmet y a Edward insistentemente.

—Hola ma, hola pa –dijo Rose— Mi Oso trajo el desayuno.

—Hola, la colada de Alice está aquí también —dijo sonriendo como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

—Alice tú eres la hija que nunca tuve y siempre quise —le dijo Esme abrazándola, ella y Alice habían hecho click solo de conocerse— No sabes que odioso es ir de compras con tres hombres.

—Creo que estoy celosa —dije.

—También quiero mucho a mis nueras —dijo sin soltar a Alice. Sentí la sangre llenar mi cara.

—Mami tas Loja —me dijo Ethan.

—Si corazón —le dije dándole un beso.

—Mamá, papá, Emmet, Rose y ¿Alice? —Alice asintió— Quiero presentarles oficialmente a Bella Swan, mi novia —soltó de un tajo Edward.

Emmet tenía la boca abierta y no sabría decir si estaba enojado o contento.

—Antes de que digas algo —dijo señalando a Emmet con la cabeza— Esto es algo serio, no estamos jugando. Creo que los dos estamos lo bastante grandecitos como para saber lo que queremos y lo que hacemos ¿Entendiste Emmet?

Emmet seguía con la misma cara. Esme movió la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—Muchas felicidades, los dos merecen ser muy felices.

—Entonces ¿Son novios? —dijo Emmet por fin.

—Si Emmet, somos novios y nos queremos mucho —le dije.

Emmet fruncía la boca y se paseaba de un lado a otro y nos miraba pero después Rose lo miraba y seguía paseando.

—Emmet vas a hacer un hoyo y yo tengo hambre —dijo Rose abriendo las bolsas que estaban encima de la barra de la cocina.

—Por favor comamos en paz —dijo Esme.

—io mam mam ame, mami —dijo Ethan.

Me acerqué a la cocina y le pregunté a Rose:

— ¿Qué trajeron?

—Se me antojaron waffles, pancakes, y fruta —dijo sacando un contenedor lleno de waffles— Los pancakes están en el otro.

— ¿Puedo tomar un plato? —le dije a Esme.

—Bella estás en tu casa no necesitas pedirlo.

—Gracias —Abrí donde guardaban los platos y tomé uno de plástico de colores, con Ethan más valía prevenir.

Y de repente recordé, no había traído ni pañales, ni un cambio de ropa nada, que clase de madre era yo, estaba olvidándome de mi hijo por dos folladas pero ¡que folladas!...

—Mami, ame —me gritó Ethan.

—Voy —tomé un pancake y algo de fruta le puse un poco de yogurt y chocolate y comencé a darle de comer. Tenía que aprender a convivir con estas dos partes de mi, con Bella la mujer y la madre.

Edward se acercó por detrás y me dijo:

— ¿Quieres que te sirva? —mis pensamientos volaron a otra parte, agité mi cabeza tratando de aclararme las ideas.

—Un waffle con un poco de yogurt y chocolate por favor —le dije sonriéndole.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y bromas sobre todo a mis costillas y a mi facilidad de sonrojarme a la menor provocación, eso no ayudaba mucho. Cuando terminamos de desayunar recordé otra cosa Edward traía su coche sin silla.

—Bella nos vamos ¿Quieres pasar al super de camino? —me dijo Edward.

—Edward tenemos un pequeño problema no trajimos la silla —le dije.

— ¡Problema resuelto! Emmet se lleva mi coche, yo su camioneta y Esme nos presta la silla —me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Era como tener una gran familia, eso me hizo recordar a Charlie y que tenía varios días que no le hablaba.

—Sí, vamos —tomé a Ethan y sus cosas— Esme, Carlisle mil gracias, son un amor. Chicas, Emmet nos vemos al rato.

Edward me quitó las cosas de las manos y caminamos tomados de la mano a la camioneta.

Emmet gritó algo que no entendí. Pero me supuse que sería otra broma.

Llegamos al super y comencé a echar todo lo que recordaba que hacía falta, esperaba no olvidar nada, siempre llevaba una lista.

Miré como Edward echaba cosas personales al carro, desodorante, shampoo y jabón, dijo él con olor a hombre. Yo moví mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas y llamé a las chicas por si tenían un encargo en especial, Alice me pidió compresas y recordé que yo también pronto las necesitaría. Eso me llevó a pensar en las pastillas anticonceptivas que a su vez me recordaron los sucesos de la mañana y de la noche y eso me llevó a chocar con el carrito de la señora de enfrente.

—Lo siento mil disculpas, estaba distraída —le dije a la señora que resulto ser Tanya.

—Bella hola, no te preocupes no te demandaré ¿Viniste de compras?

—Sí, necesitaba algunas cosas —sus ojos volaron al desodorante y las cosas masculinas. Alzó las cejas. Edward se había quedado un poco atrás escogiendo un cereal con Ethan.

— ¿Por qué llevas cosas de hombre? — ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué le decía?

—Son de mi novio —le dije, lo que fuera que fuera de una vez.

— ¿Tu novio? ¿Tienes novio? —Me dijo indignadísima— ¿Tú?

Me dio mucho coraje que lo dijera en ese tono.

—Si tengo novio y me adora —le dije sin medir las consecuencias.

—Mami —escuché a mis espaldas.

Edward y Ethan iban llegando a mis espaldas.

—Hola Tanya —dijo Edward muy serio.

La cara de Tanya que en un principio era de alegría por encontrar a Edward cambió a asombro y enojo.

— ¡No! —Gritó y medio centro comercial volteó— No es justo —dijo aventando el carrito— ¡No es justo! Edward es mío te lo dije, te dije que Eddie era mío.

Y salió corriendo del super.

—Bueno pudo ser peor —le dije a Edward— Caminemos que toda la gente nos ve.

Terminamos las compras y salimos del super, cuando llegamos a la casa y bajamos las compras Alice y Edward se quedaron hablando.

—Me caes bien Edward, bienvenido a la familia —le dijo Alice.

—Y te va a gustar más cuando veas su closet —le dije a Alice mientras guardaba los jugos.

Ethan estaba sentado y jugaba con unos carritos. Me gustó como me sentía, en paz, tranquila.

Ya mañana enfrentaría a las zorras de la empresa.

—Voy a poner la lavadora —les dije dejándolos solo— Les encargo a Ethan.

Puse la lavadora y comencé a soñar, hace mucho que no lo hacia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me vi en una casita en el bosque con Ethan y Edward. Extrañaba Forks hace mucho que no iba.

— ¡Bells! ¡Bells! —me gritó Alice al oído.

—Mande —dije saltando.

—Me cae muy bien Edward —me dijo.

—A mi me cae mejor. Es tan lindo Alice ¿Dónde está?

—Lo deje jugando con Ethan.

—Vamos afuera —le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho? —me dijo.

—La verdad es que si —suspiré. Estaban Ethan y Edward tirados en la alfombra. Edward tomó a Ethan lo alzó como si fuera un avión. Sus risas llenaban la casa. Casi era totalmente feliz. Solo necesitaba hablar con Jake, aclarar las cosas. Era parte importante de mi vida. Era mi amigo.

Ethan me vio y gritó:

— ¡Mami!

—Hola corazón —le dije y así pasamos una tarde maravillosa jugando Edward, Alice Ethan y yo.

Cuando ya eran las siete Edward me miró y me dijo

— ¿Me puedo quedar?

—No lo sé, está Ethan —le dije.

—Ya me quede una vez con Ethan.

—Sí pero no confío en mi, antes no había pasado nada —y era verdad estar cerca de él solo hacía que quisiera quitarle la ropa y… no, no, no.

—Anda, déjame quedarme contigo, prometo comportarme —me dijo besándome varias veces en la boca.

—No es no confíe en ti, no confió en mí. Eres una tentación muy grande.

—Mira voy por mi ropa, mientras lo piensas y si no quieres solo dejo la ropa para otra ocasión. Anda, puedo besarte hasta que te convenza.

—Bueno ve por tu ropa mientras yo baño a Ethan y lo duermo. Luego podemos ver una película o hacer algo. Anda ve por tus cosas antes de que me arrepienta.

—Pero no bañes a Ethan, yo quiero ayudarte a bañarlo, por favor.

—Entonces trae otro cambio de ropa porque terminarás mojado.

—Ok, espérame no tardo.

Edward salió y yo aproveché que Ethan se había dormido para picar fruta para el otro día y de paso hacer algo de comer. Solamente le había dado a Ethan un poco de caldito con verduras pero nosotros no habíamos comido.

—El olor a comida me trajo hasta aquí —dijo Alice— ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Pasta con carne, solo le puse un poco de albahaca y eso hace que huela así.

—Amiga estoy triste —me dijo Alice poniendo ojitos de gatito— Rose encontró al amor de su vida, por lo que veo tu vas por las mismas ¿Y yo cuando? —dijo gritando.

—Shh Ethan está dormido. Tú tranquila, te lo prometo que llegara, cuando menos lo esperes por esa puerta va entrar tu príncipe azul.

—O el tuyo —dijo mirando la puerta. La sombra de Edward se dibujaba en el vidrio. No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

—Tienes que contarme todo, me lo debes —mientras iba hacia la puerta a abrir.

—Lo prometo.

—Pasa Edward —le dijo Alice pero al ver la maleta…— Es hermosa tu maleta ¿Es original? —Edward asintió— Es una keepall 55 con bandolera de Louis Vuitton ¡Es hermosa!

Alice tocaba la bolsa casi con reverencia.

—Puedo ver tu ropa —le dijo arrebatándole la maleta y el porta trajes que traía con él.

— ¡Alice qué vergüenza! Lo siento Edward.

Sacó y puso sobre mi cama la ropa de Edward.

— ¡Dios! El traje es un Zegna de esta temporada ¡Las camisas! ¡Santo cielo, las corbatas! Serás mi hermano, que digo mi hermano mi gemelo, mi amiga no pudo elegir mejor. Necesito ver tu closet Bella me lo describió pero ahora que te conozco necesito verlo.

Alice parecía Hammy la ardilla de Vecinos Invasores cuando toma refresco de cola.

—Alice tengo que bañar a Ethan y necesito la cama.

—Promete Edward que vas a llevarme a conocer tu closet —le dijo Alice.

— ¿Lo prometo?

Alice salió como si le acabaran de decir que le iban a aumentar el sueldo o algo así.

—Voy a despertar a Ethan para bañarlo.

Me acerqué a la sala donde Ethan estaba dormido o donde yo creía que estaba dormido.

— ¡Qué bonito! —le dije al verlo jugando con los carritos.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y él me dio un beso.

—Vamos a bañarte Sapito —le dije.

—No maño no —me dijo.

—Ándale Edward te va a ver como te bañas.

— ¿Edar ma a mañar con mi?

—No. Él solo va a ver como te bañas. Edward me lo detienes un momento.

—Claro.

Saqué del closet una pequeña tina y la puse dentro de la tina de baño y comencé a llenarla. Saqué la toalla de Ethan y dos más, y acomodé el pijama en la cama.

—Ven Ethan —le dije y empecé a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, le quité la ropa, solo quedó en pañalero y pañal.

Bañamos a Ethan entre los dos, al estar emocionado terminamos más llenos de agua que de costumbre. Vestí a Ethan con la ayuda o con el estorbo de Edward más bien.

Al acabar Ethan prácticamente estaba dormido, le leí un cuento pequeño sobre un sapito travieso que le gustaba mucho. Al final del cuento decía buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá y los papás contestaba buenas noches sapito.

Cuando se durmió Edward me dijo que si podía cambiarse en el baño, asentí y yo me cambié con lo que siempre solía dormir, pijamas cómodas de algodón, nada muy sexy.

Él salió y me observó.

—Te ves hermosa —me dijo.

—Gracias, tú no te ves tan mal.

Tenía puestos un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta pegada sin mangas.

—No me siento a gusto durmiendo con mangas —me dijo— ¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

—Puedes.

Me besó lento y suave, luego el beso se volvió más furioso hasta que me separó rápidamente de él.

—Dejémoslo así.

Traté de controlar mi respiración.

—Tienes razón.

Nos acostamos y él me abrazó.

—Es la tercera noche que dormimos juntos.

—Sí y me gusta, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Él sonrió y volvió a tararear la canción que ya lo había escuchado tararearme antes, luego empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi cara. Me relajé lo suficiente y escuché.

—Te amo Bella, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Mis ojos se abrieron. La sorpresa y la emoción me llenaron. Y no supe que contestarle.

—Edward yo…

—Calla, cuando sea tu momento lo dirás —me dijo dejando un beso en mis labios. Se acomodó mejor y se durmió.

¿Cómo diablos iba a dormirme yo luego de una declaración como esa?

* * *

><p>Ustedes hubieran dormido si Edward Cullen les declara su amor?, yo no. ¿Qué canción creen que le tararea Edward a Bella? Una pista es de un grupo o dueto britanico.<p>

Mil gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas y reviews. En especial gracias isamariaag29, Kikid'cullen, Ginegine, LOLISGOF, yolabertay, The Princess of the Dark, beakis, sandra32321, DiSofi, Marta Salazar, janalez, Lili4ever, Maya Cullen Masen y Zoalesita.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza.**

**Mil gracias como siempre a la señorita Eve Runner por siempre estar ahí y dejarme ser muy latosa.**

**Beta FFADD**

****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /****

Querida Jo este capitulo va dedicado a ti de parte de mi beta Eve... Ella no es mala. Tiene una alma perversa y oscura pero no la mates por favor porque ella te ama y que disfrutes el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**Larga Noche, largo día**

"_Lo que se necesita para conseguir la felicidad, no es una vida cómoda, sino un corazón enamorado."_

_San Jose María Escrivá De Balaguer_

Pasé prácticamente toda la noche en vela, Edward me amaba, él, el hombre que todas deseaban me amaba a mí, a una mujer común con un hijo y llena de problemas.

Él me amaba a mí y yo no pude decirle que lo amaba ¡Qué diablos pasaba en mi cabeza! Debí decírselo sin dudar. Lo miré, se veía tan hermoso tan… vi que la puerta estaba abriéndose.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! — ¡Santo Dios! Era Emmet llamándome bajito—. Sé que estás despierta, te vi moverte, si no sales entro.

Me levanté despacio de la cama, tratando de no despertar ni a Edward ni a Ethan. Salí y la luz me deslumbró.

— ¿Qué quieres Emmet? ¿No crees que ya te estás pasando? —le dije enojada, tratando de proteger mis ojos de la luz.

—No Bella, solo quiero saber si estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, si tú me dices que estás segura te juro que te dejo en paz y no vuelvo a molestarte.

—Emmet —le dije tomando aire. Tomé su mano—. Estoy enamorada de Edward y él de mí, me lo acaba de decir y yo no puede contestarle. Aunque sé que lo amo no pude decírselo. Siento que si se lo digo algo malo puede pasar.

Emmet me miró y me abrazó fuerte.

—Tranquila pequeña, si lo amas díselo —él suspiró— ¿Él te dijo que te amaba? ¡Wow! Pues creo que si le pegó el amor a mi hermano, se ve tan tranquilo, creo que nunca lo había visto así. Nunca lo había visto tan en paz consigo mismo.

— ¡Ay! Emmet, me siento tan completa pero al mismo tiempo todo se me está complicando, hoy casi me olvidé de Ethan, no le llevo ropa, ni nada. Esto del amor debería de ser más fácil.

—Sí, debería ser más fácil. Rose está insoportable —me dijo— Tú… ¿Te pusiste insoportable? Ayer me aventó unos zapatos porque no le entró una falda.

—Creo que no, yo tendí a deprimirme un poco. Al principio estaba totalmente emocionada pero luego tuve una gran fluctuación de emociones. De por si las hormonas más lo que me acababa de pasar se convirtieron en una combinación explosiva.

—Solo espero que ella no me mate en… ¿Cuántas semanas están embarazadas las mujeres?

—Creo que 40 pero el parto puede adelantarse o atrasarse.

—Espero que a Rose se le adelante. Son demasiadas semanas todavía por delante.

—Emmet no quiero que estés enojado porque Edward y yo estamos de novios. Yo te quiero como a un hermano, me dolería que estés enojado porque salgo con tu hermano.

—No es eso, es que me estoy acostumbrado a que él… olvídalo es solo que no quería que salieran lastimados ninguno de los dos.

—Solo espero que mañana o mejor dicho en un rato todo sea más fácil.

—Tranquila —me dijo abrazándome.

Los dos saltamos al escuchar un grito.

— ¡Emmet! —gritó Rose— ¡Tengo hambre! —después dulcificó su voz—. Quiero pan de chocolate con helado de vainilla.

—Rose Osita, tranquila ¿Tienen pan de chocolate? —me preguntó, él sabía que Rose no sabía nada de lo que había en la cocina.

—Pan con chocolate nop pero helado si —le dije y recordé como Edward agarró varios de chocolate, vainilla, fresa y más chocolate.

—Bella regresa —oí que tronaban los dedos.

—Si decía que pan de chocolate no pero a unas cuadras hay un minisuper de 24 horas —bostecé y decidí ir a dormirme—. Los dejo tengo que dormirme —dije volviendo a bostezar.

Ya no escuché su respuesta, entré a la recamara y el olor de Edward llenó mi mente, se veía tan hermoso dormido.

—Yo también te amo pero soy una cobarde y no pude decírtelo mientras estabas despierto —dije antes de acostarme y dormirme.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y un horrible sonido llenaba mi cabeza ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era música? Sí, era música ¿Quién diablos pone a Florence and The Machine de despertador?

Estaba boca abajo ¡Yo no dormía así! y mis piernas estaban sujetas y había una mano en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué diantres? —dije intentando moverme.

—Hola preciosa, buenos días — ¡Cierto! Edward se quedó a dormir conmigo. Y yo sentía como si solo hubiera dormido cinco minutos. Pero lo vi y mi corazón saltó.

Lo besé, olvidándome de todo lo besé, cuando mi mente reaccionó pensó: _"aliento matutino e Ethan en la cuna"_

—Lo siento —le dije arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? —me dijo jalándome hacia él otra vez.

—Aliento matutino —le dije.

—No te preocupes, estamos igual —dijo volviéndome a besar.

La puerta se abrió. Era Emmet.

—Si yo no duermo ustedes tampoco, despiértense y arréglense. Avisen que Rose no va a trabajar. Está enferma.

— ¿Qué tiene? —le pregunté saliendo de la cama.

—Flojera maternal, eso dijo ella —me dijo alzando los hombros.

—Ese no es motivo de faltar, te da mucho sueño todo el embarazo.

Tenía que bañarme el reloj indicaba que ya eran las siete cuarenta y cinco, y entrábamos a las nueve.

Me bañé a toda prisa porque después de mi se bañaría Edward, por la prisa me entró shampoo en un ojo.

Salí del baño y entró Edward. Me vestí rápidamente y me di cuenta de algo, no había ordenado nada para la escuela de Ethan. No tenía ni una sola maleta hecha.

Saqué todo de una de las maletas, guardé rápidamente las nuevas cosas. Ethan seguía dormido.

—Bebé vamos, anda vamos por favor, no seas malito bebé, necesito que te levantes —Ethan seguía dormido por más esfuerzos que hacía.

—Bella termina de arreglarte, yo me encargo de Ethan —me dijo Edward detrás de mí.

—Gracias —le dije—. Su ropa está… —la busqué con la vista—. A… a…aquí —señalé un montón de ropa que había sacado. La cara de Edward al ver el tiradero que había hecho me hizo sonreír un poquito.

Entré al baño y todo el maldito baño olía a él, abrí la ventana para que el olor saliera, ¡Santo Dios! Mi ojo no estaba rojo, estaba rojísimo y un poco hinchado ¿Qué diablos tendría el shampoo? Intenté maquillarme pero simplemente el ojo no dejaba de llorar y no me dejaba maquillarme, lavé mi cara y solo me puse lo básico. Cuando salí Edward ya tenía listo a Ethan que seguía dormido y él estaba levantando el tiradero que dejé.

—Es tarde vámonos —me dijo—. Yo me llevo a Ethan, tú lleva las cosas —intenté agarrar la maleta pero mis pies se enredaron con una playera y caí de culo.

— ¿Bella estás bien? —el golpe realmente me había dolido y solo pude negar con la cabeza.

—Deja te ayudo —me dijo.

—No vete subiendo al carro con Ethan yo llego en unos minutos. Me levante con esfuerzo sobándome, en serio me dolía, tomé mis cosas y grité a las chicas un adiós. Nos tocó otra vez en el jeep de Emmet.

— ¿Bella estás bien? Te ves rara —me dijo después de dejar a Ethan tarde e íbamos más tarde para el trabajo.

—No, la verdad es que no estoy bien, no dormí gran parte de la noche, se me hace tarde, se me metió shampoo al ojo y me duele el culo —le dije lloriqueando.

—Tranquila, yo estoy contigo y quiero que esto no te estrese. Hoy en la tarde te voy a ayudar para que mañana nos sea mas fácil salir de casa, hasta podemos bañarnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo —me dijo con una sonrisa y besándome.

Eso de bañarnos juntos me gustaba, recordando los momentos vividos en la ducha. Pero recordar donde estábamos me enfrió un poco

—Edward estamos en el estacionamiento de la firma todos van a vernos.

— ¿Y qué? No me importa que todos sepan quien es la hermosa mujer que amo, que es la única y que nada me va a separar de ella —dijo, más bien gritó.

Y todo el maldito estrés que pude haber sentido se desvaneció, solo quería besarlo y amarlo, no dejarlo nunca.

Alguien tocó la ventana del jeep, era Aro ¡Santo Cristo!

—Edward supongo que los rumores son ciertos, felicidades a ambos. Necesitamos reunirnos en junta a las once. Isabella me da gusto que hagas feliz a este hombre —me dijo y su sonrisa me dejó helada ¿Por qué me miraba como si supiera algo que yo no?

—Me bajé del jeep, no sin antes darme una mirada en el espejo, no estaba tan mal aunque mi ojo seguía rojo.

Todos nos miraban desde Sandy la recepcionista que no era nada discreta, hasta otro de los socios que nos miraba desde la escalera pero lo mejor era la cara de Jane, estaba casi rompiendo el folder que llevaba en la mano.

—Todos nos están mirando —le dije, él tomó mi mano y luego la soltó.

—Sí, nos vamos a ir al infierno gracias a los chismes —alzó mi cara y me besó en los labios, ahí en plena recepción—. Vayámonos con provecho.

¡Santo Cielo! Me había besado enfrente de todos y lo peor era la forma en que respondí al beso.

Él me dejó en mi oficina y luego se fue a la suya que era a un lado. Cuando nos separamos sentí que algo me faltaba pero necesitaba concentrarme.

Erick entró con una cara de pícaro que no podía con ella.

—Te odio, lo sabes pero pienso perdonarte por los sucios detalles —me dijo sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

— ¿Cuáles sucios detalles? —le dije inocentemente, antes de soltar la carcajada.

— ¿Cómo que cuales? Desde ayer tengo este video en mi teléfono y déjame decirte que eso no es bailar eso es follar con ropa —me dijo mientras me extendía su teléfono donde estaba un video de Edward y yo besándonos en la pista de baile, podía verse claramente el momento en que Jake se acercaba y me separaba de Edward, mi cara era de un desconcierto total pero lo que más me impactó fue la cara de Jake, era de dolor y yo no quería que Jake sufriera.

—Me prestas el teléfono —Erick me miró y me dijo—. Mejor te paso el video. Y quiero detalles y no me digas que no pasó nada porque te conozco y tienes cara de que follaste —me dijo antes de salir.

Sabía que estaba roja, que mañana estaba teniendo, llena de múltiples y complejas emociones.

Mi teléfono sonó era el archivo del video que Erick me mandaba. Me paré y caminé hacia la oficina de Edward, era raro ya no estar juntos.

—Mira —le dije poniendo el video. Tomó mi celular y se quedó mirando.

—Nos vemos geniales bailando e insisto tu culo es hermoso —dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Masen contrólate —escuché un gruñido, el cual supuse que era por el momento en que Jake me separaba de él—. Voy a hablar con Jake, no soporto que este enojado conmigo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No digo que ahora o en este momento pero buscaré que Jake acepte lo nuestro.

—No creo que sea conveniente, te insultó y te dijo muchas cosas y tú piensas en perdonarlo y yo en matarlo.

—Ni se te ocurra, por cierto ya te han dicho algo —su cara me lo dijo todo.

—¿Quién?

—Solo la chismosa de Sandy, me preguntó que si yo sabía que tú habías sido abusada —al escuchar esto sentí que toda la sangre hervía en mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —pero tan pronto hice la pregunta la respuesta llegó a mi cabeza— ¡Jake!

Salí de la oficina de Edward, quería matar a Jake ¿Por qué me hacía esto que ganaba? ¡Maldito estúpido! Y yo todavia pensando en perdonarlo.

Me paré y entré a la oficina sin llamar y ahí estaban Ben y Jake hablando sobre algo pero callaron en cuanto abrí la puerta.

—Siempre creí que eras mi amigo pero veo que solo… me usaste. Todavía estoy yo de idiota diciéndole a Edward que quiero hablar contigo ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar esto! que vayas diciendo lo que me pasó no es de amigos.

Los dos me miraban con expresión dudosa.

—Exactamente ¿De qué hablas Bella? —me preguntó Ben.

—De que este anduvo diciendo que… que abusaron de mi y sabes que no me gusta que la gente sepa porque me tratan diferente o porque terminan sintiendo lástima por mi.

Jake abrió muy grandes sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Bella ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer eso? —me dijo indignado.

—Tampoco te creía capaz de insultarme, de decirme esas cosas tan feas y sin embargo lo hiciste.

—¡Touche! Sobre eso… Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón, que me merezco que me digas todo lo feo que quieras pero juro por lo más sagrado que no dije nada.

La puerta se abrió y eran Angela y Edward.

—No fue Jake fui yo —dijo Angela apenada—. No exactamente, yo sin querer comenté con alguien que tú eras una persona maravillosa, que no entendia porque Jake no aceptaba que ya solo lo veías como amigo después de lo que paso. Esta persona se encargó de buscar la información y al parecer tenía unos días ya con la información. Yo… perdón —dijo antes de llorar y refugiarse en Ben.

—No Angela, lo que pasa es que me enojé, pensé que Jake en venganza lo había dicho. Tranquila —Edward estaba en la puerta expectante.

—No… soy una tonta pero no pensé que nadie… ¡Bella yo simplemente no pensé! Perdóname —me decía llorando.

—Tranquila Ang, no quiero que te sientas culpable —le dije. Lo que me molestaba era que yo creía que Jake lo había hecho por venganza.

—Bella —dijo Jake poniendo a Edward en sobre aviso—. Yo sé que la regué que dije cosas que no eran ciertas y que te lastimé pero jamás haría algo así.

Jake tomó mi mano ganandose un gruñido de parte de Edward. Yo solo miré a Edward.

—Jake tenemos que hablar muy seriamente tú y yo, y no creo que este sea ni el lugar ni el momento. Bueno aclaradas las cosas voy a trabajar.

Necesitaba salir de ahí ver a Ang llorando me hacía sentir mal, tenía que solucionarlo.

Salí de la oficina de Jake con Edward detrás de mí.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta mi oficina. Me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Ponte a trabajar y olvida los chismes. Yo te voy a extrañar no vamos a poder almorzar juntos, tengo la dichosa junta y no puedo faltar. Voy a extrañar estar contigo.

—Tranquilo voy a aprovechar y voy a ir a almorzar con Ang, se lo debo, la pobre se siente muy culpable.

Edward hizo un mueca de disgusto y abrió la boca para decirme algo pero la volvió a cerrar.

—Si te das cuenta que ella dijo tu… situación ¿Por qué quieres hablar con ella?

—Edward cuando más sola estuve, cuando más débil estaba mis amigos y eso incluye a Jake, estuvieron conmigo, con cada crisis que tuve ellos me ayudaron a salir adelante. Si ahora estoy así fue porque ellos estuvieron conmigo. Ang fue mi única amiga en mucho tiempo.

Edward hizo un sonido con su garganta.

—Esta bien pero yo tomaré un tiempo para perdonarla —despues me dio un beso nada casto, hasta que el carraspeo de Erick nos hizo separar.

—Erick —dijo Edward—. Aquí siempre todos son tan oportunos. Nos vemos a las cinco para ir por Ethan —se acercó a mi oido y me dijo—. Recuerda que te amo.

Se alejó rapidamente sin siquiera darme tiempo de contestarle.

¿Cuántas veces me lo diría sin que yo fuera lo suficientemente valiente de dejar mi corazón en sus manos?

—Tierrra llamando a Bella, tierra llamando a la abogada Swan —era Erick.

—Dime Erick.

—Logré contactarme con la señorita Tamnen y me dijo que si ibas a verla te estaría muy agradecida porque el doctor le prohibió salir de la cama por dos semanas.

—¿Tienes la dirección? —él asintió—. Concierta la cita para mañana en la mañana o para hoy pero en la tarde y antes de las 4.

—El señor Zweller llamó también, al parecer su vecino volvió a agredir a alguien y él le recomendó tus servicios, también llamo tu mamá que por favor te comunicaras con ella y llamó un tal Peter O'Conell que quería una cita y se la di para mañana a las 9 am.

—¿Algún otro pendiente?

—Nop, creo que es todo, sé que vas a salir con Angela a desayunar pero regresando en lo que revisamos una propuesta necesito que me lo cuentes todo —me dijo levantando una ceja.

—Esta bien, solo si prometes no andar chismosiando y solo traerme chismes.

—Palabra de Sexyboy —me dijo lamiendo un dedo y poniendolo en una de sus pompis mientras hacia ruido de algo caliente.

––¿Estás loco lo sabías?

––Sí y me encanta —me dijo saliendo.

Revisé lo que había anotado y decía que mi mamá había hablado ¿Mi mamá? Sería papá y Erick se equivocó.

Alcé los hombros y decidí llamar a papá. Vi la hora y supe que debía estar en su oficina, todavía no debía haber salido a patrullar y era raro que no me hubiera llamado el fin de semana.

—Hola —ese no era mi papá.

—Buenos días ¿Se encontrará el Sheriff Swan?

—No él salió por un asunto personal, habla su nueva secretaria, Renata ¿Quién le digo que le llamó?

—Su hija Isabella ¿Sabe dónde fue?

—Lo siento, para usted dejó un recado. Deje lo encuentro… Sí, aquí lo anoté. _Si habla mi hija digale que salí a patrullar_ —leyó de corrido.

—Lo siento, por favor no le diga que me equivoqué. Practicamente me dio el trabajo por lástima, no quiero perderlo, tengo dos días por favor.

—No se preocupe no le diré, es mas voy a llamarlo al celular y no diga que le llamé a la oficina. Un gusto conocerla Renata.

¿Quién sería esa mujer? Era bastante despistada, mira que leerme de corrido el recado de mi papá. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba?¿Un asunto personal?

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mi monólogo mental.

—Bueno

—Isabella ¿Sabes dónde estoy? — era Rose.

—No Rose ¿Dónde?

—En Tiffany, estoy viendo anillos de compromiso me van dar un catálogo ¿Crees que si señalo el que quiero y se lo dejo a Emmet en el Jepp entienda?

—No lo hagas Rose, eso no es bueno.

—Ya lo vi que es lo que quiero, el anillo con el que siempre he soñado, no me cuelgues, espera —gritó Rose y luego la escuché hablar con alaguien—. Se te hace muy caro once mil dólares para un anillo de compromiso, es que me gusta más el de un kilate que el de medio, el de dos es simplemente impensable.

—Rose once mil dólares se me hace caro para todo ¿Estás loca? No me contestes, sé la respuesta.

—Te voy a mandar una foto —se escuchó algo—. No puedo mandarte la foto pero puedo mandarte la página ¡Qué delicados! Espera no cuelgues.

Mi teléfono vibró y abrí el enlace, era un anillo bellisimo, un Tiffany Grace. Suspiré, en serio era bello. Me llevé el telefono a la oreja.

—Rose es hermoso pero no hagas eso ¿Cómo sabes si Emmett quiere casarse contigo?

—Eso es fácil ayer me lo dijo, solo quiero que me de algo bonito, siempre me da cosas muy raras.

En lo que hablaba por teléfono busqué en mi portatil la página de Tiffany's para ver los anillos. Era una cosa morbosa, nunca me vi casada, siempre quise vivir con alguien pero jamás quise todo eso de la boda con el vestido y conforme lo decía en mi mente se dibujó un hermoso jardín lleno de flores blancas, fresias y orquidias, rosas y alguna otra. En medio de un arco estaba Edward de esmoquín, se veía hermoso. En sus brazos estaba Ethan también con un esmoquín, se veían tan lindos y yo llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia.

¡Por Dios estaba imaginando mi boda con Edward! ¿Yo Isabella Marie Swan? La que siempre decía que jamás se casaría, estaba imaginando la boda de mis sueños ¡Dios! las imágenes no dejaban de arremolinarse en mi cabeza, estaba a punto de llegar al altar cuando vi los ojos de Ethan y esos ojos azules se transformaron en otros que me llenaron de miedo quería gritar pero no podía llenar mis pulmones del aire suficiente para hacerlo.

Alguien me movía, alguien me estaba tocando. Y yo quería gritar.

Escuché su voz ¿Dónde estaba? Otra voz me sacó de la oscuridad donde estaba.

—¿Qué le hiciste estúpido? ¡Mirala como está!

—No le hice nada, tiene un ataque de pánico, antes le pasaba seguido solo hay que recostarla.

—¡No la toques! ¡Cierra las persianas! —escuché antes de sentir que alguien me levantaba mi respiración se fue haciendo más lenta y podía llenar mis pulmones de aire. Ese olor me tranquilizaba. Era Edward podía sentir como su calor me iba calentando, como me iba tranquilizando.

—¿Tarda mucho en reaccionar? —su voz se escuchaba totalmente angustiada, intenté hablar y al segundo intento lo logré.

—Estoy bien —dije débilmente.

—Bella, amor ¿Estás segura? Me asustaste mucho, pensé que éste te había hecho algo —me dijo acariciendo mi cara, había llorado, él estaba con su mano limpiando mis lágrimas.

—No Jake no me hizo nada, fue solo un ataque de pánico, como dijo Jake hace mucho que no me daba uno. Por favor no le digan a las chicas, se ponen algo locas.

—No la toques —gruñó Edward otra vez.

—Tranquilos no peleen, me duele la cabeza.

—¿Tienes pastillas en tu bolsa Bells? —me dijo Jake. Todavía no abría los ojos pero podía ver la situación en mi cabeza.

—No lo sé, creo que en el pastillero.

Escuché moverse la bolsa y sentí a Edward tocarme la rodilla con demasiado cuidado.

—Tranquilo estoy bien, solo fue mucho estrés, no te asustes —mi mente viajó mas rápido que otra cosa ¿Qué tal que Edward se asustaba y me dejaba? Empezó a agitarse mi respiración.

—¡No la toques! —gritó Jake.

—No, esta bien, no me sueltes Edward, abrazame —estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir segura poco a poco abrí los ojos y estaba asustado su cara era de miedo pero no había rechazo en ellos y eso me tranquilizó, no sin antes soltar un gran suspiro.

Moví mi cabeza y vi la cara de desconcierto de Jake con la pastilla y una botella de agua en la mano. Cuando me daban los ataques no soportaba que ningun hombre se me acercara y en cambio ahora quería estar en los brazos de Edward.

—Gracias Jake —dije tomando la pastilla y la botella de agua—. Por favor no esten enojados uno con el otro, los dos son importantes en mi vida.

—Si yo fui el primero —dijo Jake bajo pero lo suficientemente audible.

—Pero yo voy a ser el último ¿Qué no viste que hasta anillo de compromiso ya está viendo? —le dijo Edward muy enojado.

Jake abrió los ojos, nadie sabía pero Jake me había propuesto matrimonio cuando cumplimos seis meses de novios y yo le dije que no, que yo no creía en el matrimonio, le pedí olvidar eso y seguir con nuestra relación así como estabamos.

—Tú estás pensando en casarte con este? ¿En serio? —no soporté la mirada de Jake y bajé mi mirada—. Lo pensaste —afirmó—. Eres… me voy porque no quiero decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Azotó la puerta cuando salió, yo arrugué mi rostro, me sentía culpable. Y me acurruqué más contra Edward, su teléfono empezó a sonar y a sonar. Enojado lo sacó y vio.

—Tengo que irme, me están esperando en la junta pero quedate aquí, voy a decirle a Erick que cancele tus citas y regreso a llevarte a casa.

—No es necesario Edward, solo dile que me de treinta minutos Y yo ya estoy bien, tranquilo —le dije al ver su cara —. No queremos que nos despidan o que hablan de más o ¿Si?

Vi a Edward debatir internamente con él y al final dijo:

—Esta bien pero cualquier cosa llamame, no importa que interrumpas la junta.

—Lo prometo pero voy a estar bien. Cualquier cosa te llamo —le dije para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando salió el desasosiego volvió a a poderarse de mi, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que vi los anillos hasta ahora. Busqué mi teléfono y recordé la llamada de Rose.

No había pasado mucho tiempo. Afuera se escuchaba a Edward ladrar, no digo hablar porque eso no era hablar.

Erick entró asustadisimo

—¿Estás bien? Tu novio acaba de mandarme a cuidarte —la cara de Erick se puso blanca— ¿Estás embarazada?

—Nooo —le grité—. Claro que no, solo… me dio… me sentí un poco mal pero no estoy embarazada.

—Oye y tu amiguito el grandote ¡Es tan hermoso! También salió muy enojado casi me patea, yo quería decirle ¡Pegame pero no me dejes! Pero tuve miedo ¿No me lo puedes presentar oficialmente? —me dijo y yo solté la carcajada.

—Gracias Erick, necesitaba reirme.

—De nada hermosa para eso estoy yo —me dijo antes de salir— ¿Estás segura que estás bien? No quiero que tu novio me mate.

—Estoy bien y no canceles nada. De hecho ¿Ya sabes sobre la Señorita Tamnen?

—Mañana a las diez porque hoy tenía que ir al doctor, tengo su dirección y tengo una propuesta que hacerte para ese caso.

—Te escucho…

No sentí el paso del tiempo después de ponerme a trabajar. Unos toques en la puerta nos alertaron a los dos.

—¿Se puede? —era Angela.

—Claro Ang

—Me dijo Jake que te habías puesto mal y salí a traerte un sandwich y algo de tomar.

—Bueno esta princesa se sale porque ya es hora que vaya por algo de comer. Regreso en un rato —dijo Erick saliendo como toda una diva.

—Bella ¿Fue por mi culpa? ¿Te pusiste mal por qué te dijeron eso? —me dijo Ang toda preocupada.

—No Ang, no fue por eso, creo que fueron muchas cosas y nada. No les digas a Rose y a Alice, ya sabes como se ponen.

—No voy a decir nada. Bells perdoname yo no quise decir nada, se me salió, es que Jane empezó a preguntarme cosas de ti y me dijo algo feo y yo le dije que desde el ataque jamás habías salido con nadie.

¡Jane! ¿Por qué ella estaba empeñada a hacerme sufrir? ¡Mendiga bruja! Pero esta me la iba a pagar.

Seguí platicando con Ang, cosa que hace rato no lo hacía, me sentía casi como en mis días de universidad. Estabamos recordando una de mis tantas caídas en la universidad por querer llegar a clases cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Me asusté no vi a Erick y vi las persianas bajadas, pensé que te habías puesto mal otra vez —dijo Edward pasando practicamente por encima de Ang.

—¡Edward! No seas grosero practicamente le pasastes por encima a Ang.

—Lo siento pero es que Bella es mi todo —dijo.

Ang puso una cara de enamorada, subió sus cejas, frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró.

—Son tan lindos juntos y felicidades hacen una pareja muy bonita. Yo me voy a trabajar porque tengo que ir a la corte a las cuatro y todavía tengo que repasar algo. Nos vemos Bells, nos vemos Edward ¿Por qué puedo decirte Edward verdad? —le preguntó.

—Puedes, los amigos de Bella son mis amigos —dijo dándole la mano no muy de buenas.

Ang parecía niña de primaria cuando el niño más guapo del salón te saluda.

—Yo me voy —se fue casi brincando.

—Edward estoy bien, no tienes que estar tan preocupado, tranquilo y no estés enojado con Ang no fue por lo que dijo que puse así, más bien creo que fue el estrés de la mañana.

—Pues yo conozco una forma buenisima de combatir el estrés.

Practicamente se me subió encima y comenzó a besarme de una manera posesiva, y algo agresiva pero me gustó, respondí a su beso lo mejor que pude, cuando escuché una risita y un carraspeo.

Eran Jane y Aro, siempre le tocaba el show a Aro.

—Buenas tardes, siento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con los dos y supuse que estarían juntos —dijo Aro como si no nos hubiera encontrado dándonos unos buenos besos.

—Tú dirás Aro —dijo Edward serio.

—Como ya sabes tenemos el caso del jugador de americano que es acusado de violar a su novia y quiero que ustedes junto con Hale lleven el caso. Tú Masen como principal y Swan y Hale como auxiliares.

—No creo que sea conveniente que ellas lleven el caso…

—¿Por qué ellas sufrieron algo parecido? Por eso quiero que ellas esten ahí, necesito que sepan por donde atacar, el señor Kennedy asegura que jamás tocó a la chica y le creo, hay algo en él que hace que le crea. Tienen mañana reunión a la una. Isabella avisale a Rosalie, espero que mañana este ya mejor —dijo antes de salir.

Jane estaba hecha una furia, ella quería que nos regañaran, tendría que tener cuidado con ella ya una vez me había traspapelado papeles importantes.

Nos vamos a la casa a las cinco para pasar por Ethan —me dijo Edward—. Vamos a tu casa y luego a la mía necesito hablar contigo y no quiero que nos interrumpan.

Después me besó como solo el sabía hacerlo. Juro que si no estuvieramos en la oficina nada me hubiera detenido para hacer el amor con éll.

—Esperate —le dije quitándole la mano de dentro de mi falda pero él aprovechó y metió la otra por debajo de mi blusa—. ¡Edward espera! —intenté sacarle la mano de debajo de mi blusa y volvió a meter la mano por mi falda pero esta vez llegó hasta mis bragas.

—Estás toda mojada —me dijo mordiéndome la oreja ¡Santo Cristo! Me mojé más y Edward soltó una risita tonta—. Bella ¿Te gusta?

Me separé un poco brusca.

—Contrólate Edward —arrugué mi cara—. Ahora voy a tener que cambiar mis bragas.

Caminé hacia mi escritorio y saqué un paquete de donde tomé unas bragas.

—Bella ¿Por qué tienes bragas en la oficina?

—Por tu culpa —le dije señalandolo y arrugando la cara—. No puedo andar todo el día con las bragas mojadas.

—Entonces desde antes las tienes —me dijo pasando por encima de mi y tendiendo la mano al cajón.

—¿Cuántos paquetes tienes? —dijo mientras sacaba uno nuevo y uno empezado.

—Deja mis cosas y tenía tres ¿Contento? Practicamente me haces cambiar una vez por día. Y hay veces que hasta dos ¡Y deja de burlarte! Voy a cambiarme y regreso a trabajar. Necesito acabar esto para que Erick me lo tenga listo antes de la cita de mañana, tengo que ir a su casa.

—No, no vas —me dijo.

—¿Qué?

—No puedes ir a verla, si quiere tu ayuda legal que venga ella —me dijo enojado.

—No puede Edward, tiene que estar en reposo absoluto, está embarazada y la despidieron y sin liquidación. Lo siento pero no puedes discutir eso conmigo.

—Entonces te llevo ¿Y si te vuelves a poner mal? —su expresión cambió a miedo—. No sé que haría, lo siento pero no puedo permitir que vayas sola, yo te llevo —terminó enfatico.

—Edward no me va a pasar nada, no puedes estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Además eso me molestaría, no soy una inutil, hacía casi ocho meses que esto no me pasaba y puedo decirte que nunca había sido tan pequeño el episodio así que tranquilo, no es nada.

—Voy a llamar a mi mamá y si ella me dice que esta bien entonces te dejo en paz y no es porque no confie en ti, es solo que necesito que alguien me confirme que nada te va a pasar. No quiero perderte, me asusté muchisimo cuando entré y Jake te hablaba. Te vi hecha bolita en la silla y llorabas sin hacer ruido. Eso me desarmó nunca me había sentido tan impotente, sin saber que hacer… —Edward empezó a llorar—. Quería tomarte y salir corriendo, llevarte con mi mamá y… —No pudo continuar, el llanto se lo impidió.

Como pude tomé su mano y caminé hacia al pequeño sofa donde antes estaba recostada y lo senté. Tomé su cara y comence a besarlo, quería quitarle el dolor que reflejaba su rostro.

—¡Esperate! Bella quiero besarte pero necesito saber que estás bien. Me asusté, no quiero verte así ¿Cómo puedes curarte de esto? ¿Tal vez si cambias de psiquiatra?

—Edward —¡Santo cielo! Si me dejaba por esto realmente iba a dolerme—. Esto va a ser parte de mi mucho tiempo hasta que no acabe de sanarme y para eso todavía falta tiempo, si tu crees… —no podía decirlo—. Si tú crees que no puedes con esto es mejor que dejemos todo aquí antes…

Su mano tapó mi boca.

—No lo digas si quiera, yo… me expresé mal, solo quiero que tú estés bien, que nada te moleste o te haga sufrir, no me gusta pero claro que puedo y no solo eso voy a apoyarte para que nada vuelva a causarte algo así. No quiero que sufras, eso es todo, no vuelvas a decir que terminemos esto.

Ahí voy de boca al precipicio.

—Edward yo te amo, tampoco me gusta verte sufrir. No sé ni donde, ni cuando pero sé aquí dentro —le dije poniendo la mano en donde se supone que está mi corazón—. Que te amo que nunca había sentido algo así. Nunca por nadie. Si te dejara ahora creo que moriría de dolor, bueno no lo digo literal pero si me dolería demasiado.

—Bella te amo —me dijo antes de besarme pero cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo intensa se separó y me dijo—. Nos vemos a las cinco, tengo algo que hacer, muy importante —y salió rápido.

¿A dónde diablos iba? No hacía ni cinco minutos le había dicho que lo amaba y me dejó así. Lo mejor sería ponerme a trabajar.

Erick entró.

—Por hoy tienes disculpa médica pero mañana no te salvas, necesito detalles y necesito el teléfono del moreno grandote, Jake, averigüe su nombre. Te imaginas que él y yo tengamos un romance de oficina, que tú y mi novio Edward, pero solo es mi novio en sueños puedes estar tranquila, yo no le pedaleo la bicicleta a mis amigas, no me gusta rayar cuadernos ajenos.

Volví a a reirme gracias a Erick.

—¡Ay! Erick gracias, siempre consigues sacarme una sonrisa. Ahora necesito trabajar y no sé ni por donde empezar.

—Empecemos con el caso Zweller, tienes cita para mañana en la tarde, todavía no confirma exactamente la hora, va a traer al nuevo agredido para que tú lleves el caso.

.

.

.

No dejaba de ver el reloj en la pantalla del portatil mientras tecleaba, tendría que revisar en casa que lo que escribiera fuera lo que debiera estar ahí, pero es que el día de hoy había sido más que largo.

A las cinco Erick me avisó que se iba, yo comencé a guardar las cosas y a esperar a Edward.

—¿Lista? —dijo entrando por la puerta, se veía hermoso algo sofocado pero hermoso.

—Lista, vamonos.

Edward estuvo callado todo el camino hasta la guardería, donde no me dejó bajar por Ethan, me pidió lo esperara en el Jeep.

Llegó con Ethan de la guardería y me preguntó si me quería ir detrás con él, cosa que acepté, me gustaba hablar con mi peque.

—Hola corazón de melón —le dije.

—No, io sapo bapo, no son melón —me dijo.

—Disculpa hola sapo guapo ¿Cómo te fue en la escuelita?

—Mien comi iuto de uva y pan, juegue con Many y le di uno sesito así —y paró su trompita y tronó un beso.

—¿Le diste un beso a Many?

—Sí, le li uno sesito como Edar te la sesitos —me dijo feliz.

Edward se rió.

—¿Dónde le diste el beso sapo?

Ethan tocó su boca y dijo:

—Aquí, le li el sesito —y volvió a tronar el beso.

—Ethan los niños no dan besos en la boca a las niñas —le dije.

Pero Ethan no tardó en contestarme.

—Si lan mami, Edar te la sesitos, Oso la sesitos a Tia Ouse y io le loy sesitos a Many.

Edward iba a carcajearse cuando vió mi cara en el retrovisor y se aguantó la risa. O al menos lo intentó.

—Los sesitos en la boca solo los dan los grandes, los peques no dan sesitos en la boca, las mamis de los otros niños pueden enojarse.

Ethan me miró con su carita confindido.

—¿No loy sesitos a Many?

—Dale sesitos en el cachete así —le dije y le di un beso en su cachete.

—No guta io quelo da uno sesito a Many aquí —y se tocó la boca.

Pero su mamá se puede enojar ¿Qué te parece que no le des sesitos hasta que le pidamos permiso a su mamá?

Ethan aruggó la boca y cruzó lo bracitos.

—Ta bien mami.

Llegamos a la casa curiosamente estaba vacía.

—Ok. Empecemos con la recamara —dijo dirigiendose a ella—. Ethan —le dijo poniéndolo en el suelo—. Agarra tus juguetes y ponlos en esta caja, así —le mostró.

—Ti —y comenzó a meter sus juguetes.

—Tu —me señaló —. Recoge la ropa o huelo lo que me encuentre.

—Está bien —le dije recordando la vez anterior.

Él comenzó a quitar todo de la cama y a sacudir las sábanas, se detuvo y me dijo—¿Tienes otras limpias?

—Si, están en el closet de blancos, voy por ellas —le dije saliendo.

Cuando regresé con ellas, estaba Edward enseñándole a Ethan a poner la ropa sucia en el canasto, su cuna ya estaba hecha y la cama ya no tenía nada encima.

—¡Qué rápidos! —les dije.

—No más bien tú te tardaste mucho —me dijo Edward.

—Buscaba algo que no fuera muy femenino y encontré estas azul cielo.

—Por eso te quiero —me dijo besándome, olvidándonos de Ethan pero sus carcajadas nos trajeron de regreso.

—Edar ¿Ya pelites pemiso a mi mami? —le preguntó Ethan a Edward.

—Si ya le pedí y a ti también ¿Te acuerdas? —Ethan se fue corriendo por su pelota ignorando a Edward.

—¿Le pediste permiso a Ethan para salir conmigo?

—Claro, le dije que si podía besar a su mamá y decirle que la quería, él me dijo que si, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que lo entendiera porque quería un helado y lo estaba haciendo esperar.

Después de un rato mi recamara ya parecía algo más normal y tenía hecha las maletas de Ethan, Edward no solo me ayudó a hacerlas si no que quiso saber que era lo que necesitaba para Ethan en la guardería y por qué.

—Lista —le dije doblando la ultima playera sucia de Ethan para echarla a la canasta.

—Entonces toma todo lo que ocupes para ir un rato a mi departamento porque necesito hablar contigo y sin interrupciones.

—¿Qué es eso tan misterioso?

—Pronto lo sabrás.

Salimos de la casa con Ethan y Edward iba ansioso, llegamos a su departamento y entramos.

Tenía todo preparado, una mesa puesta muy bonita pero con un mantel de plástico, una silla alta y dos sillas más, había platos y cubiertos especiales para bebé.

—Bueno cenemos —dijo.

— ¿A qué se debe tanto? Digamos… ¿Por qué tanta ceremonia?

—Digamos que hoy vamos a celebrar algo muy especial, hoy celebraremos el inicio de algo nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin llegó el capitulo, se que me atrase pido perdón pero tuve trabajo, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen la historia, gracias por sus alerta y favoritos. Pero sobre todo gracias a LOLISGOF, yolabertay, Kikid'cullen, Lore562, janalez, Ginegine, DiSofi, beakis, Maya Cullen Masen, veritoxs, lunha222, sandra32321, Lili4ever, hilarycullen17, Iga Emo - 12L y Zoalesita por regalarme una sonrisa. <strong>

**Se que no conteste los reviews pero prometo hacerlo solo denme un tiempo, en serio estas semana han sido pesadas.**

**Se que ahora no pueden poner su nombre si quieren que les agradezca al final del review dejenme su nombre al final.**

**Pórtense mal, pero cuídense bien. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los tomo prestados para contarles las locuras de mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a Eve Runner por soportarme con lo latosa que soy. Y por betear el capitulo.**

**Beta FFADD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Cásate conmigo **

"_Siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra, ya sea en medio del desierto o en medio de una gran ciudad. Y cuando estas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, todo el pasado y todo el futuro pierde su importancia por completo, y sólo existe aquel momento y aquella certeza increíble de que todas las cosas bajo el sol fueron escritas por la misma mano. La mano que despierta el amor, y que hizo un alma gemela para cada persona que trabaja, descansa y busca tesoros bajo el sol. Porque sin esto no habría ningún sentido para los sueños de la raza humana"_

_Paulo Coehlo (El alquimista)_

La cena fue un tanto extraña pero divertida, gracias a Ethan y sus deseos de comer solo, pero al mismo tiempo tensa. Presentía que algo iba a pasar, me sentía extraña, se lo achacaba a todo lo que había pasado ese día pero había algo más, algo que me alteraba, sin embargo no sabía que era.

Terminamos de cenar y entre los dos recogimos la mesa, estábamos curiosamente callados, pero el silencio no era malo, al contrario era como si no necesitáramos las palabras, el rozar nuestras manos al recoger los dos el mismo plato o al poner la cuchara en el fregadero, bastaba, todo era como si sintiese que mi lugar era junto a él.

Al terminar busqué a Ethan en la sala, donde lo había dejado. Mi peque estaba prácticamente dormido en la sala de Edward.

—Edward —dije bajito—. Creo que es hora de irme, mi peque se durmió en tu sala.

—No, todavía tengo que decirte algunas cosas, vamos a acostarlo arriba y platicamos —dijo haciéndome ojitos de gato con botas.

—Está bien —apenas iba a agacharme y Edward me detuvo—. Yo lo llevo.

Tomó a Ethan con tanta ternura que casi los abrazó a los dos, pero no quería despertar a Ethan, subí detrás de ellos. Edward depositó a Ethan en medio de su cama.

—Ven acuéstate conmigo —me dijo.

Los tres terminamos acostados en la cama. Me gustó la sensación de estar los tres juntos.

Edward se hincó en la cama y me dijo:

—Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así. Quiero que Ethan y tú siempre formen parte de mi vida, quiero que seamos una familia, una pareja, quiero envejecer a tu lado. Bella el día que te vi por primera vez en el juzgado fue el mejor día de mi vida, no quiero separarme jamás de tu lado. Bella cásate conmigo —me dijo sacando una cajita azul.

Mi mente me decía: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedes!

—Edward es un honor pero es demasiado rápido, yo no puedo, claro que me gustaría vivir contigo pero… ¿Casarnos? No lo sé —levanté mi vista y había dolor y tristeza en su rostro—. Mira, yo no creo en el matrimonio, básicamente toda la gente que conozco que se ha casado ha terminado mal, mis padres, los de Victoria, la misma Victoria. Creo que mal interpretaste lo que veía en la computadora.

—No, Bella no me digas que es demasiado rápido. Tú me amas y yo te amo. Conozco matrimonios que han durado años, mira mis padres o a Carmen ellos llevan casados mas de 30 años y se adoran.

—Edward —suspiré—. Espera — ¿Cómo expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo?

—Yo si quiero estar contigo siempre. Rose me mandó el enlace de los anillos, ella quiere uno, yo me puse a verlos y por primera vez en mi vida imaginé mi boda, nunca había fantaseado con casarme, nunca, pero por primera vez lo hice y tú estabas ahí. No quiero casarme, al menos no tan pronto, ¡Dios! Tenemos casi tres meses de conocernos en serio y menos de una semana de salir juntos, no quiero apresurar las cosas.

—Bella te doy todo el tiempo del universo, pero no debes tener miedo, ¡Yo te amo! ¡Tú me amas! ¿Qué tenemos que esperar? ¡Vamos! ¡Ethan me ama! ¡Tú amas a mi familia!

—Tiempo Edward, dame tiempo —le pedí.

Edward se veía entre triste y molesto.

— ¿Puedo ponerte el anillo? —dijo tomando mi mano—. Es solo para ver si te queda y que me digas si te gusta.

Mi subconsciente trajo las imágenes de él y yo bajo el arco de flores. Yo vestida de novia y él de smoking.

— ¡Mierda hazlo! Pónmelo —dije dándole la mano.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me lo puso. El anillo era hermoso, brillaba en mi mano. Y en ese momento supe que él era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, lo sentía dentro de mí.

—Edward te voy a proponer un trato, sigamos seis meses así conociéndonos, descubriendo nuestros defectos y virtudes y volvemos a hablar de esto.

—Ok, seis meses ni un minuto más, pero si en el transcurso de los seis meses cambias de opinión me dices. Quiero casarme contigo, hacer las cosas lo más bonitas. Que seamos felices Ethan, tú, yo y nuestra hija por supuesto.

— ¿Qué hija? —dije riéndome.

—La que vamos a tener, aparte de otro hijo y si me dejas convencerte otro más. Cuatro hijos, tú y yo viéndolos crecer, hacerse grandes. Ellos crecerán y tú y yo nos quedaremos así, iguales o al menos así lo serás a mis ojos.

—Edward —me miró—. Bésame.

Edward se pasó a mi lado de la cama, comenzó a besarme lento e iba subiendo poco apoco la intensidad.

De repente se detuvo.

—No podemos seguir, el espectáculo no es para menores, pero te invito a la sala a recordar los tiempos de High School.

— ¿Vamos a ir a sentarnos a leer hasta que amanezca? Porque eso hacía yo.

—Nooo… Vamos a follar en el sillón.

No pude ni siquiera contestarle porque me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la planta baja.

— ¡Oye! Tranquilo Ethan puede oírnos, no voy a follar cuando mi hijo puede oírme.

Edward frunció el ceño y me dijo:

—No pensé en el oído solo en la vista, pero podemos practicar un poco, digo solo como intentar hacerlo callados, sería divertido.

—No lo sé pero puedes intentar convencerme, soy fácil de convencer.

—No tan fácil, me costó como un año convencerte de que me hablaras sin insultarme.

No pude replicar porque Edward comenzó a besarme. Movía sus manos y podría jurar que tenía más de dos, lo sentía por todos lados.

En un momento había subido mi blusa y tenía mis pechos al descubierto. El comenzó a lamerlos y yo a derretirme.

Hice un gemido cuando empezó a apretar uno con sus labios.

—Shh… Recuerda que no podemos hacer ruido —me dijo. Me sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo a escondidas.

Él apretaba uno de mis pezones con su boca y el otro era acariciado por su mano.

De pronto se detuvo.

—Abre las piernas —me dijo muy bajito en el oído. Sin dudarlo las abrí y comenzó a tocarme por encima de la ropa interior. Era tan sexy y el momento tan excitante.

Llevé mis manos a su entrepierna, quería tocarlo pero me arrepentí, ya lo había hecho una vez pero la verdad es que me daba pena. Como que en este momento estaba más consciente de mis actos.

—Tranquila —hablaba en voz baja y sexy, solo conseguía que me prendiera más. Tomó mi mano y una vez más la guío hasta el lugar exacto donde quería que lo tocara sobre su pantalón, su erección era más que notoria.

Ábretelo fue lo que intente decirle pero salió algo así como abre.

Edward se desabrochó el pantalón y yo metí mi mano en el, comencé a moverla de arriba abajo como en el baño. Intenté hacer algo diferente y metí mi mano a sus bóxer, la subía y bajaba pero cambiando de presión al hacerlo.

—Bella deja de hacer eso si no quieres… si no quieres que me venga en tu mano —algo dentro de mí se prendió, yo quería que se viniera en mi mano.

Decidí seguir haciendo eso y con la otra mano desabroché los botones de su camisa, gracias a Ethan podía abrochar y desabrochar botones con una sola mano. Y mientras mis manos volvían a su trabajo en su miembro, comencé a besarle el pecho, quise hacer lo que él hacía conmigo antes y mordisqueé un poco sus pezones, Edward empezó a balbucear algo ininteligible y sucedió, en mis manos tuve la semilla de Edward, apreté un poco más y salió más. Saqué mis manos y la olí, no pude distinguir exactamente a que olía, solo diré que olía parecido al cloro, algo a él y algo a fluidos corporales, después llevé hacia mi mano hacia boca y probé.

—Bella ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Edward entre angustiado y enojado.

—Tenía curiosidad, nunca lo había probado. Sabe raro pero no mal.

—Bella haberte visto hacer eso ha sido jodidamente sexy —me dijo atrayéndome hacia él.

—Espera deja me quito esto —señalé el semen en mi mano.

Me permitió ponerme en pie, estaba enjuagándome la mano cuando tocaron la puerta. Edward me miró extrañado.

—No espero a nadie.

— ¡Abran la puerta, sé que están ahí!

— ¡Emmett! —dijimos al mismo tiempo—. ¡Ethan! Lo va a despertar, ábrele y arréglate el pantalón.

—Tranquilo Emmett y cállate que vas a despertar a Ethan —dijo Edward molesto.

—Lo siento si interrumpí algo. Abróchate bien la camisa Edward —dijo mirándolo pícaramente. Edward por la prisa había revuelto los botones—. Me acabo de pelear con Rose, tuve que ponerme firme, lo hablé antes con mamá, no soy tan desalmado —dijo al ver la cara que puse.

— ¿Qué pasó? Ella estaba muy animada en la mañana —le pregunté recordando el anillo. ¿Sería por eso la pelea? ¿Emmett no quería casarse con Rose?

—Ni lo pienses Bella, no fue por el anillo que pagó con mi tarjeta, ni por toda la tarde que anduve con ella buscando una cuna, no. Cuando llegamos a casa, ella me dijo que no le ponía la suficiente atención que estaba más pendiente de su relación que de la nuestra y es mentira. Pero ya me tenía harto con tanta queja, le dije que entendía que estaba embaraza, que la amaba más que a mi vida, pero que no podía seguir soportando que me tratara de esa manera.

—Sí, la verdad es que a veces Rose es demasiado… —lo pensé—, Rose… no encuentro la palabra para describirla.

—Perdón si los interrumpí —dijo mirando mi blusa—. Pero necesitaba sacarlo. Me gritó que saliera de su casa, que me olvidara de mi hijo y que jamás quería verme de nuevo ¿Saben cómo me sentí? Me dolió horrible.

—No interrumpiste nada —le dije a Emmett e intenté abrazarlo pero él me alejó.

—Si claro, por eso tienes en la falda…. ¿Es semen? ¿No se pueden controlar? ¡Está Ethan con ustedes! —nos miró—. Son de lo peor.

Me miré desconcertada y sí en la falda había una mancha, debió caerse cuando me paré a lavarme las manos.

— ¡Ay Emmett! Pero si tu y Ro… Emmett estaba a punto de llorar—, no llores oso, no llores —lo abracé.

—Ya me embarraste —dijo entre llanto y risas.

—Lo siento, no me gusta verte llorar y prefiero embarrarte a soltarte. Sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, los chicos y tú, todos —enfaticé mirando a Edward—. Son la familia que nunca tuve.

—Tranquilo hermano —dijo Edward acompañándonos en el abrazo.

—Me siento raro, ustedes acaban de follar y se están abrazando conmigo en medio —nos separó de él—. Son asquerosos.

—No estábamos follando —le dijo Edward.

—Sí, un oso llorón nos interrumpió —le dije—, y no nos dejó follar a gusto.

Y no pude más y solté la risa.

—Te quiero oso, eres el hermano que nunca tuve —le dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

— ¡Oye es mi hermano! —me dijo Edward intentando deshacer mi abrazo.

—Pero me quiere más a mí —le dije sacándole la lengua—, porque yo soy su hermana por elección, no porque no tuvo de otra.

— ¡Hey! Los quiero a los dos —dijo Emmett abrazándonos al mismo tiempo—. Sé que soy irresistible.

—Al menos ya te reíste un poco. Tranquilo Emm. Osote todo se va a solucionar. Creo que lo mejor es ir a casa y hablar con Rose —dije resignada a tener que dejar nuestra noche de amor mudo por ir a consolar a Rose.

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba más difícil era separarme de Edward. No quería separarme de él. Me dolía pensar en no dormir junto a él. ¡Cielo santo! Oficialmente estoy loca ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? No teníamos ni una semana de novios y yo lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar. El sábado tendría una larga sesión con mi psicólogo.

¿Acaso me estaba volviendo dependiente de Edward? No quería ser dependiente de nada, me estaba sintiendo atrapada en mi propia trampa, aunque no hubiera puesto ninguna.

Una pequeña risita que venía de la parte superior me alertó.

—Ethan se despertó —dije separándome del abrazo.

—Con razón estaban de cochinotes, al menos no dejaron a Ethan en el sillón y ustedes ocuparon la cama. Vamos a ver que hace que el sapo para que esté tan divertido.

Subimos los tres y Ethan no estaba acostado. Las risas venían del closet de Edward.

Entramos y… ¡Santos cielos y demás corte celestial! Ethan había quitado todo de su lugar, el pulcro e inmaculado closet era un desorden, zapatos, tenis, corbatas, calcetines, playeras todo estaba en el suelo y Ethan feliz seguía sacando cosas de los cajones y repisas que estaban a su alcance. Cada vez que pateaba soltaba una carcajadita, se veía tan lindo entre tanto desorden.

Las risas de Emmett y –por increíble que parezca– de Edward se unieron a la de Ethan. Yo no sabía si reír o llorar, si le celebraba el tiradero creería que estaba bien y no era correcto, pero se veía tan feliz lanzando los calzones de Edward al aire y cayéndole en la cabeza.

Me uní a la risa, intenté caminar hacia Ethan pero él corrió y se escondió entre los pantalones de Edward.

—Ethan ven aquí —le dije seria.

—No —me gritó—. Cuéntame.

Ethan quería jugar a que lo encontrará.

—Ethan si no vienes aquí mamá se va a enojar y vamos a tener que castigar a Ethan.

Ethan salió sonriendo.

—No nojes, mami, no nojes —me dijo.

—Como no me voy a enojar si mira el tiradero que hiciste, a Edward no le gusta el tiradero —le dije.

— ¿No guta e tiladelo? Así ta ma monito hay cololes y mila —agarró unos calcetines y los aventó al aire, cuando cayeron en su cabeza volvió a carcajearse—. E livetilo amentar las cosas.

Edward y Emmett estaban aguantándose la risa, más Emmett que Edward.

—No, no me gusta el tiradero, pero podemos recogerlo para que mamá no se enoje y mejor la próxima vez conseguimos pelotas o coches para jugar ¿Qué te parece?

—Nooo —gritó Ethan—. Los choches si los amiento así —dijo volviendo a aventar los calcetines—, lele y lloro.

—Te voy a regalar unos calcetines para que juegues a aventarlos, pero solo unos. Ahora vamos a recoger ¿Está bien?

—Si, mamos tolos a lecogel como en el cuato de mami.

—Yo voy a comer, vi comida abajo cuando acaben me avisan —dijo Emmett.

—Met, no mallas tú tienes que lecogel con mi, apulate —le dijo tomando un montón de calcetines y llevándolos a un cajón.

Después tomó un par de zapatos y los puso donde estaban los zapatos.

—Edar, etos no los amientes po que lele —le dijo señalando unos zapatos.

Todos reímos en silencio. Comenzamos a doblar Edward y yo sus playeras.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —me quejé.

—Si claro yo tengo demasiada… —algo me iba a decir cuando sonó el timbre—. Yo voy no se molesten —dijo al ver que ni Emmett ni yo nos movíamos.

—No es nuestra casa —dijimos al unísono.

— ¡Chócalas! —me dijo poniendo su palma para chocar las manos.

—Apuesto que es alguna de sus exmujeres que viene por sexo salvaje y rudo —dijo Emmett intentando cabrearme.

—Puede ser, pero como él está ocupado vas a tener que atenderla tú —le dije—.Oso discúlpame sabes que a veces abro la boca de más.

Ethan seguía agarrando ropa y echándola a los cajones sin el menor sentido, intentó cerrar un cajón pero todavía tenía las manos dentro.

Grité pero Emmett fue más rápido y detuvo el cierre del cajón.

—Toy tabajano quita la mano —le dijo Ethan a Emmett.

— ¡Ay enano! Mira te ibas a machucar la mano, así sin los dedos —le explico como cerrar el cajón.

Ethan lo veía y lo veía, al final le dijo:

—Mejo lo gualo tu sielas los cajones.

—Emmett pregúntale como se llama —le dije bajito acercándome a él.

—Sapo ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ethan Cullen —le dijo y siguió guardando ropa.

— ¡Qué bonito dijo Ethan clarito! ¡Espérate! —dándose cuenta— ¿Ethan Cullen?

—Sapo ¿Por qué te llamas Ethan Cullen? —le pregunté.

—Po que toy vapo como Edar y Memet —dijo sin dejar de guardar ropa en un cajón demasiado lleno.

Emmett soltó la risa.

— ¡Ese es mi Sapo!

— ¡Oye! Ya tardó Edward —le dije. No le hubiera atinado y fuera una de sus admiradoras—. Mejor voy a buscarlo, te encargo a Ethan.

Bajé las escaleras y solo vi una cabellera rubia abrazando a Edward, todo lo vi rojo. Estaba dispuesta a defender los mío o al menos destrozar a la zorra que intentaba quitármelo. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando la rubia alzó la mirada.

—Bells, el oso me dejó por… —no terminó de hablar y volvió a abrazar a Edward, lo que me dio un ligero acceso de celos.

—Tranquila Rose —dije acercándome—. Él no te dejó, solo tuvieron una pelea.

—No te dije eso Rosalie —dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras con Ethan.

—Pero te fuiste y me dejaste, y no me contestas el teléfono ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Abandonada y sola.

— ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo Rose? Una cosa es que aguante porque te amo y otra que te pases de insoportable, y no me digas que es por el embarazo, he leído y si las hormonas se alteran pero no tanto. Rose solo te pregunté ¿Qué te parecía que Edward y Bella salieran? Solo eso y parecía que te había preguntado si querías que vendiéramos a nuestro hijo.

—Pero es que… —dijo Rose lloriqueando pero de pronto paró, miró a Emmett y se quedó callada. Tenía esa mirada de cuando se le mete algo y no va a cambiar de opinión. Rogué que no se le ocurriera dejarlo porque ella es tan firme que aunque se esté muriendo no dará su brazo a torcer.

Inhaló, soltó el aire con un sonido audible, intenté que Edward me miraba pero solo veía a su hermano, sabía que lo siguiente que dijera en ese momento Rose sería crucial.

—Yo creo que exageré un poco —la miramos cuando dijo un poco—. Sí, solo un poco, quiero disculparme pero quiero decir a mi favor que estoy muerta de miedo, tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, no ser buena pareja para ti, que engorde y me dejes —y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

Seguí intentando llamar la atención de Edward pero no me hacía caso, le quité a Ethan de las manos a Emmett y eso finalmente llamó la atención de Edward, le hice la seña que subiéramos y los dejáramos hablar tranquilos.

— ¿Crees que todo esté bien? —me preguntó.

—Espero, Rose es demasiado terca y no le gusta perder.

—Las mujeres de esa casa son así, yo conozco a una que no quiere ser mi esposa.

—Edward no empieces, te pedí tiempo y tu accediste.

—Sí, pero nunca dije que no intentaría convencerte mientras tanto.

Dirigí mi mirada instintivamente a la mano izquierda y estaba vacía.

— ¡Edward perdí el anillo! —casi lo grité.

—No, te lo quité y lo guardé, pero si quieres te lo pongo otra vez.

— ¿Por qué me lo quitaste?

—La verdad, para evitar accidentes, ibas a meter la mano en… —le tapé la boca.

—Ethan está aquí, no quiero que sepa donde metí la mano.

—Ethan está jugando con el calcetín, ni siquiera nos hace caso.

—Dame mi anillo —le pedí.

—No es tu anillo hasta que digas que si —me objetó.

— ¡Devuélveme mi anillo! Es mío hasta que diga que no —intenté quitárselo pero Edward fue más rápido y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

—No tengo cosquillas —y era casi verdad, el único lugar donde tenía cosquillas era en la planta de los pies, pero no pensaba decírselo.

Intenté quitarle otra vez el anillo y caímos los dos al suelo. Ethan se nos unió.

— ¡Ayúdame Ethan! Tu mamá quiere quitarme el anillo —le dijo Edward y Ethan se puso a ayudarle.

—No tites el anillo a Edward o te cuso con Chali.

—Les voy a quitar el anillo a los dos y me lo voy a quedar.

— ¡Noo! —gritaron los dos.

— ¿Le hacemos cosquillas o le damos sesitos? —le preguntó Edward a Ethan.

—Kikillas en los pies —dijo Ethan mirando a Edward.

— ¡Traidor! Revelaste mi punto débil —le dije haciéndole cosquillas.

—No kikillas no mi hago pipi —dijo Ethan.

Pero de pronto sentí que Edward tomaba mi pie e inmovilizaba el otro.

— ¡No! ¡Edward no te atrevas! —y lo hizo. Era la cosa más desesperante que podía sentir.

Ethan y Edward reían sin parar gracias a las caras que yo hacía.

—Edward déjame… por favor —logré decir luego de tres intentos.

— ¿Qué dices Sapo la dejamos o sigo haciéndole cosquillas?

— ¡Ma kikillas! —gritó Ethan.

Y de pronto todo sucedió en un segundo, logré liberar el pie atrapado e intenté moverlo para liberar el otro y le pegué a Edward ahí donde más le dolía.

Edward se puso rojo y se le salieron unas lágrimas.

—Mami no peges a Edar, no lloles Edar yo te culo, done te lele.

—No me pegó tu mamá, me pegué yo solito y no te preocupes, me sobo yo solo, gracias.

Ethan me veía enojado por haberle pegado a Edward.

—Edward, en serio fue sin querer solo quería liberar mi otro pie.

—Dame unos minutos y prometo hacerte pagar por esto.

— ¿Pero estás bien? —estaba preocupada.

—Si —dijo incorporándose un poco—. Ahora dame la mano derecha.

—Será la izquierda. El anillo de compromiso va en la izquierda.

—No, va en la derecha —me dijo seguro.

—Izquierda —dije dándole la mano izquierda.

—Ok, busquemos en Google.

Sacó el teléfono y tecleó.

_Un anillo de compromiso es aquel que, según las costumbres occidentales, se lleva para indicar su compromiso de casarse._

_El anillo se lleva en el dedo anular (que según la tradición contiene la vena Amoris). La mano en la que tradicionalmente se lleva depende de cada zona. En los países hispanos se lleva en la mano izquierda, en Chile y España en la derecha, excepto en Cataluña y Valencia. En Alemania se lleva en la mano izquierda durante el compromiso y en la derecha una vez casados.__  
><em>_Tradicionalmente, es ofrecido por el hombre como regalo a su novia mientras o cuando ella accede a la proposición de matrimonio. Representa una aceptación formal del futuro compromiso.__  
><em>_Hoy en día, en los Estados Unidos de América es cada vez más habitual (aunque aún no demasiado extendido) que una mujer compre un anillo de compromiso a su pareja en el momento de la petición._

_En Suecia, Noruega, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Los Países Bajos, España y Alemania, ambos -hombre y mujer- llevan anillos de compromiso. Sin embargo en estos países el anillo del novio es a veces usado como anillo de boda. Algunos hombres llevan dos anillos, pero es raro. La novia normalmente recibe como anillo de boda un anillo de diamante.__  
><em>_En algunas regiones de España el novio recibe tradicionalmente un reloj de compromiso en respuesta al anillo de compromiso._

_El anillo de compromiso se suele regalar con un diamante, cuyo significado es el "deseo de amor eterno". Al ser el diamante un mineral duro y eterno, se quiere significar con este tipo de anillos lo que se espera en el matrimonio._

—No nos saca de la duda —le dije—. Así que va en la izquierda.

—Mira, esto me gusta —dijo antes de comenzar a leer—. _En la mano izquierda. En la antigüedad, se creía que había una vena que iba del dedo anular de la mano izquierda directo al corazón, es por ello que al comprometerse, el anillo que significaba compromiso y amor eterno por su forma circular sin principio ni fin._

—Ves, es en la izquierda —volví a decirle—. Sé una leyenda de porque va en el dedo anular.

Tomé a Ethan que seguía jugando solo con el calcetín.

—Mami ya me quielo domil en mi camita. Y teno ambre de leche.

—Edward me tengo que ir a la casa, Ethan quiere dormirse. Al rato te cuento la leyenda ¿Ok? ¿Ya habrán terminado?

Edward se asomó.

—Creo que están en plena reconciliación, tápale los ojos a Ethan, tomo tus cosas y salimos rápido.

Y así lo hicimos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que salimos de la casa. Cuando llegamos a casa de Rose dejé a Edward con Ethan, en lo que preparaba un vaso con tapa lleno de leche y un poquito de miel.

—Ven, Ethan ya no te voy a bañar pero te voy a limpiar la cara —dije al entrar.

—Ya le limpié la cara y le puse una pijama ¿No te molesta verdad?

—No, gracias Edward. Toma tu lechita, le puse un poquito de miel —le dije a mi peque que se la tomó rapidísimo y con la misma facilidad se durmió.

Cuando volteé Edward estaba acostado en la cama en pantalón de pijama y playera.

— ¿No me vas a dar asilo? Tengo a dos haciendo cosas obscenas en mi sillón y en quien sabe donde más.

—Pero ya sabes, tú de un lado y yo del otro.

—Lo sé, por eso tengo pijama —me dijo señalándose como si fuera obvio.

—Ok. Voy a ponerme algo para dormir y a cepillarme los dientes.

Tomé una pequeña pijama de short y una playerita sin mangas.

En el baño recordé el caótico día que había tenido, en este día había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo y por todos los sentimientos.

Me sentía cansada pero feliz, ¿Se puede ser tan feliz? Miré mi mano y el anillo seguía ahí. Mordí mi labio y salí.

Me quedé mirando a Edward, estaba tan en paz con los ojos cerrados.

—Me debes una historia.

—Pensé que estabas dormido.

—No, estoy esperando mi historia.

Me acomodé en la cama y en seguida me abrazó, quedamos abrazados, yo dándole la espalda.

—Hay una leyenda china que dice que los dedos pulgares representan a los padres. Necesito que me sueltes —le dije—. Acomoda tus manos una frente a la otra, ahora el dedo medio doblado que quede nudillo con nudillo, los demás dedos quedan con las yemas juntas —sentí que algo me faltaba cuando me soltó, pero vi que tenía la mano como le dije—. Intenta separar los pulgares verticalmente, puedes hacerlo porque los pulgares representan a los padres y los padres no están destinados a estar contigo para siempre; ahora separa los dedos índices, estos representan a los amigos y hermanos, también puedes separarlos porque ellos pueden irse, tomar caminos diferentes. Ahora haz lo mismo con los meñiques que representan a los hijos, también se separan porque los hijos crecen y se van, siguen su camino. Ahora trata de hacer lo mismo con los dedos anulares.

—No puedo Bella —dijo asombrado.

—Se supone que es porque este dedo representa a nuestra pareja y cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, a tu verdadera pareja, están destinados a estar juntos hasta el último día de su vida.

Nos quedamos callados, estaba mirando el techo cuando sentí sus manos voltearme quedando frente a él.

—Te amo Isabella, te amo como nunca creí que pudiera ser, no eres mi otra mitad, eres mi todo, mi pareja verdadera, mi alma gemela, sin ti me siento incompleto.

Y me besó de una manera posesiva y llena de amor. No pude evitar responderle, intentando expresar con ese beso todo lo que sentía por él. Cuando rompimos el beso las palabras sobraban, volvimos a acomodarnos espalda y pecho, y nos dormimos.

Sonó mi despertador.

¡Qué lindo es despertarse con los hombres que más amo en la misma recamara!

Me levanté intentando no despertar a Edward pero no lo logré, en cuanto me levanté se despertó.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A bañarme y a ponerme bonita.

—Tú no eres bonita, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Del mundo mundial, te faltó —le dije y solté una risita tonta.

— ¿Voy despertando a Ethan?

—No, déjalo dormir una hora más. Tú puedes dormirte en lo que me baño.

—No, voy a poner café y a ver qué desayunamos, ¿Quieres que ponga un poco de fruta en un trastecito para que Ethan lleve a la escuela?

—Te lo agradecería.

Me di una ducha concienzuda y rápida. Esta vez sin problemas me puse la ropa interior que había escogido y me envolví en la bata.

Salí del baño pero Edward todavía no regresaba, así que me quité la bata y tomé un pantalón de vestir un poco ajustado en la parte de arriba y una blusa que tenía el cuello un poco holgado, apenas estaba poniéndome el pantalón cuando la puerta se abrió. Pero no era Edward era Rose.

—Eres mala Swan. Me abandonaste en casa de Edward pero lo único que puedo decir es que me gustó mucho su cama.

—Rose, ni siquiera se dieren cuenta cuando salimos, así que no cuenta como abandono. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿En qué quedaron?

—Nos vamos a casar —eso hizo que volviera a buscar en mi mano izquierda el anillo que no estaba, lo vi en la mesa de noche—, después de que nazca el bebé mientras yo intentaré controlar mi carácter.

—Rose felicidades, ¡Te vas a casar!

—Sip y quiero que tú, Alice y Ang sean mis madrinas.

—Claro Rose. Acabo de recordar algo… Rose, ayer Aro habló con Edward y conmigo. Sobre un caso…

—Ya me dijo Edward, dice que no nos preocupemos que si no queremos el hará algo para que no tengamos que estar ahí ¿Pero desde cuando no me enfrento a algo? Por mi no hay problema ¿Pero tú? —me dijo cuando estaba terminando de ponerme la blusa.

No pude contestarle porque Edward entró.

—Voy a bañarme dijo.

— ¿Y te estamos agarrando las manos o algo? —le dijo Rose—. Anda Masen, toma tu toalla y métete a bañar, no tienes nada que no viera antes. Ya he visto a un Cullen desnudo…

De pronto Rose abrió los ojos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Tú eres Cullen! De Mayer, Volturi y Cullen. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Más bien yo soy una idiota! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Métete a bañar jefe.

Edward torció el gesto.

—Dime Masen en la oficina. No quiero que más gente lo sepa.

Edward se metió en el baño.

—Eres una perra suertuda, te acuestas con el jefe —me dijo Rose—. Espero que sirva de algo acostarse con el hermano del jefe. En fin voy a arreglarme, ¡Apúrate! Supongo que te llevará Edward. En la mañana Emmett se llevó su jeep y le trajo el volvo a Edward, ¿Viste el maldito auto que tiene tapado en la cochera? ¡Es hermoso!, Nos vemos en la oficina Emmett va a pasar por mi —dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Terminaba de arreglarme cuando Edward salió del baño envuelto en una toalla.

— ¡Santo cielo! Solo porque ya estoy arreglada sino…

—Y no olvidemos que esté Ethan —me dijo.

—Cierto, mejor lo despierto antes de que me olvide que está aquí.

—Sapito buenos días, es hora de despertarse.

Mi Sapito abrió los ojos a la primera.

—Hola mami, hola Edar —dijo

—Edward no se quedó corazón —le dije y él se paró muy rápido y lo buscó con la mirada.

—Si ta mami, no me gañes. Hola Edar.

—Hola Sapo ¿Listo para ponerte guapo?

— ¡Sii yo Sapo vapo!

La siguiente hora fue hermosa, me sentía como jugando a la familia feliz, entre Edward y yo hicimos el desayuno que Alice y Rose nos ayudaron a comer, y luego salimos para dejar a Ethan.

—Adiós Sapo —le dijo Edward al dejarlo, pero para variar Mandy había hecho su aparición y Ethan se había olvidado de nosotros.

— ¿No crees que debemos hablar con la mamá de Mandy sobre los sesitos? —me dijo.

—Cierto, ¿Crees que se enoje? Mejor dejémoslo hasta que ella nos diga algo, tampoco puedo echar a mi hijo de cabeza por andar besando a una niña.

—Por eso te quiero —me dijo dándome un beso.

— ¿Solo por eso? —le dije dándole otro beso.

—No, hay una gran lista de cosas por las que te quiero, pero esta es una de ellas.

—Vámonos que hay que ir a la dichosa cita con la embarazada —me dijo enojado.

—Edward el doctor le mandó reposo no puedo obligarla a venir.

—Bella llámame cabrón despiadado pero hay algo que no me late, así que voy a ir contigo.

—Edward —lo pensé no iba a pelearme por una clienta—. Esta bien pero compórtate.

—No prometo nada.

Llegamos a la oficina y cada uno fue a la suya.

Erick me recibió con un café grande con poca azúcar.

— ¿Sigues queriendo detalles cierto?

— ¡Qué comes que adivinas! Te traje tu café, una rebanada de cheescake con zarzamoras y ahora… ¡Suelta todo!

—Salimos a bailar, nos interrumpió Jake, tuvimos una noche mágica y somos novios. Y eso es todo lo que saldrá de esta boca —le dije

— ¡Mira! Si serás mala, pero no te apures mientras me ayudes con el grandote, te perdono. Te dejé todo libre para la cita de las diez. Y cuando llegues ya te tendré toda la información del nuevo caso y también voy a ir al juzgado de lo familiar a meter la apelación de la señora Philips.

—Eres un sol, por eso te quiero y el grandote ama el helado de coco, para que veas que no soy tan mala.

Me concentré en revisar las propuestas, teníamos todas las de ganar, no había forma de perder el caso. Y buscaría demandarlo por pensión alimenticia.

El que tocaran la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos ¡Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto! Edward debería estar prohibido para todas las demás mujeres.

—Hola Princesa, nos vamos ya para llegar a tiempo.

—Sip, solo tomo mis cosas y nos vamos.

Tomé mi block de notas, la computadora, el folder con las dos diferentes propuestas y mi bolsa.

—Creo que tengo todo, vámonos.

En el carro Edward estaba demasiado callado.

—Bella sabes que te amo y no quiero que por no estar de acuerdo en algo tengamos un problema pero déjame un poco analizar la situación, en serio hay algo que me dice que ella no es lo que tú crees.

—Edward está bien, pero hablemos cualquier cosa ante de siquiera decir algo ¿Si?

Edward se quedó callado.

—Prométemelo —pero simplemente no contestó. Eso me molestó.

Llegamos a un edificio que yo esperaba más modesto pero era un edificio bastante lujoso.

— ¡Ves donde vive! ¿No crees que ya hubiera buscado un lugar más económico? Vamos la chica está sin trabajo, embarazada y no sabe si va a ganar o a perder, debería ser mas consciente.

—Edward deja de criticar todo.

Tocamos y un hombre joven nos abrió.

—Busco a la señorita…. —ni siquiera terminé la frase.

—Debe ser la abogada, pase la está esperando —y nos dejó entrar mientras él salía. El departamento olía a cigarro.

—Creo que el tipo estaba fumando huele mucho a cigarro —le dije a Edward y él se llevó la mano a los ojos.

—Bella a veces confías demasiado en la gente.

—Por acá —se escuchó una voz.

Seguimos el sonido y llegamos a un recamara que aunque no estaba tirada ni muy desordenada olía algo raro.

—Buenos días, abogada y abogado. Él… ¿Quién es? Pensé que ibas a venir sola —me dijo algo agresiva.

—Él es un compañero de la firma, me va a apoyar para sacar adelante el juicio.

— ¿Quién es? No voy a darles más porcentaje del que ya estaba establecido.

Edward arrugó la frente.

—Esté tranquila señorita —dijo arrastrando la palabra señorita—. Básicamente estoy supervisando el caso, no va a obtener más de lo justo y nosotros tampoco.

Intenté ver a Edward a los ojos, quería asesinarlo.

—Bueno mira el abogado Masen y yo planeamos las siguientes estrategias…

La siguiente hora fue estresante a más no poder, salí con dolor de cabeza. Edward interrogó a la chica como cinco mil veces y siempre intentando que cayera en contradicciones, pero me dejó pensando que en varias preguntas se contradijo y en otras dio versiones demasiado variadas. Estaba enojada con él, con la chica y conmigo. ¿Sería verdad que me estaban engañando?

El camino a la oficina fue tenso, Edward quiso decirme algo y no lo dejé. Vi el parque que estaba cerca de la oficina y le pedí que me dejará ahí, que me diera media hora y regresaría a la oficina caminando. Necesitaba pensar y despejarme. Ordenar mis ideas.

—Edward déjame aquí, dame media hora, son casi las doce. A las doce y media estoy en la oficina.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que te está engañando? ¡Por Dios Isabella! Abre los ojos, la tipa dijo que se había acostado primero presionada después porque lo amaba y al final dijo que porque quiso. ¡Por favor abre los ojos!

Me bajé sin decirle nada, ¿Dónde estaba el madito lobo de peluche? Quería que me abrazara, pero casi en el momento que lo pensé lo entendí, este no era mi lobo de peluche, este era Edward Masen, el abogado ¡El maldito insufrible!

¿Y cómo saber si me estaban mintiendo? Una idea loca se me vino a la cabeza y tomé mi celular.

—Hola Kathe ¿Está muy ocupada tu mamá? Necesito una consulta como experta, dile que se la pagaría el buffet. Solo necesito saber si tiene tiempo.

—Sí, gracias, no sé si pueda ir o solo le mande los documentos, mil gracias Kathe, un beso.

Volví a marcar.

—Hola señorita Tamnen. Mire para tener más argumentos en su defensa necesito que me mande los papeles de su embarazo y que cuando menos dos médicos que avale la corte la revisen.

—No puedo levantarme de la cama, mi médico me lo prohibió —dijo rápidamente al otro lado.

—Por el momento solo necesitaría los estudios y demás papeles médicos que tenga. Mandaré un mensajero a recogerlos son muy importantes.

—No, no es necesario, mandaré a mi primo a que los lleve.

—Bueno está bien, que los deje en recepción y que diga que son para Edward Masen. Gracias y nos vemos pronto.

Cuando la señorita Tamnen me colgó corrí en dirección a la guardería, todavía tenía veinte minutos de la media hora que le pedí a Edward.

Pero para mi sorpresa Edward estaba con Ethan desayunando. Ethan comía su fruta y Edward un yogurt con cereal. Me acerqué aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a la entrada.

—Como ves Sapo, así sin más se bajó y me dejó ahí. Estoy seguro que la tipa la está engañando pero tu mamá no me hace caso ¿Qué hago? Dime qué hago.

— ¿Quele futa?

—No gracias, hoy no, ya me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos al rato.

— ¡Mami! —gritó Ethan cuando me vio.

Edward volteó demasiado rápido.

—Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a pensar? —me dijo irónico.

—Ya lo hice. Solo necesité diez minutos y más bien dime ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No tienes un caso que preparar.

—Vine a comerme un yogurt con mi amigo y a platicar.

—Edward perdóname, sé que tienes que portarte así. No pude separar lo profesional de lo personal.

—No es solo eso Bella, pero dejemos ese tema por el momento.

—Hola Sapito —saludé a Ethan despeinándolo.

—Hola mami, la miss me legaño poque le di uno sesito a Many.

Mi hijo y sus sesitos.

—Sapito que dijimos de los sesitos con las niñas.

—Yo quelia dale uno a Many —me dijo frunciendo su ceño, se veía adorable.

—Lastima como no te obedeció, Bella. Ahora no voy a poder comprar chocolates como postre en la comida.

Ethan me miró.

—Ya no le loy sesitos a Many pelo si compen cocolates.

—Voy a pensarlo, dame un sesito que ya me voy —le dije.

— ¿Si loy sesito, Edard no noja?

—No, Edward no se enoja porque me des besos ¿Verdad?

—Sapo yo no me enojo, simplemente no me gusta que desobedezcas a tu mamá.

—En un rato venimos por ti, pórtate bien.

Salimos de la guardería y vi el auto de Edward, iba a irme caminando pero eso sería comportarme como niña berrinchuda.

Abrió mi puerta y se fue para el lado del conductor en silencio.

— ¿Vamos a seguir enojados? —pregunté.

—No, solo que estoy pensando que estrategia usar con Kennedy. Va a ser un circo este caso y la defensa buscara cualquier error del pasado para hacer dudar sobre él, es algo confuso, espero que Hale haya trabajado en lo que le pedí.

—Está bien. Van a dejar unos papeles en recepción para ti, son los análisis de la señorita Tamnen, voy a mandárselos a Carmen y además quiero que la vean cuando menos dos médicos aprobados por la corte para que todo quede bien claro.

—Me parece bien Bella, así no habrá dudas. Cambiemos de tema, por favor.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer en la tarde? Puedo hacer ravioles para cenar.

—Está bien, aunque creo que voy a salir con un cliente a tomar una copa. Te confirmo en un rato —me dijo serio.

—Ok —fue todo lo que atiné a decirle.

—Nos vemos en diez minutos en la sala de juntas 2, lleva a Erick —dijo antes de entrar a la oficina.

Vi a Erick tecleando ferozmente, parecía demasiado concentrado, me acerqué y descubrí que chateaba por Facebook con alguien.

—Erick ¿Qué haces?

Erick brincó en su silla.

—Investigación jefa. Me hice pasar por chica y estoy platicando con amigas de la chica que demandó a Kennedy. Al parecer la chica es una buscavidas. En la escuela sobornó a un profesor y en la universidad lo hizo con otro, lógicamente no hay pruebas pero por lo que dicen sus amigas es una chica que busca el dinero fácil y rápido.

—En unos minutos mi novio gruñón nos quiere en la sala dos —le dije—. Voy a llamar a mi papá y voy para allá.

Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a su oficina.

—Conficina de Charles Suam —contestaron con la boca llena.

—Hola Renata, habla la hija del Jefe.

Se escuchó que tragó, un carraspeo y por fin contestó.

—Hola Marcela ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?

—Nop, Isabella ¿Está mi papá por ahí o sigue patrullado?

—No, él no ha patrullado. Sigue de viaje.

Esta chica era increíble, la peor secretaria.

—Gracias Renata, luego vuelvo a llamarlo.

— ¿Quieres que le de un recado?

—Sí, dile que lo amo, gracias.

Colgué y tomé mis cosas, Erick me esperaba preparado.

—Mira el juguetito que me dieron —me dijo enseñándome un ipad.

— ¡Mira! ¿Y quién te lo dio?

—Tu jefe, el raro Aro, también hay uno para ti. Toma.

—Yo tengo el que tiene funda verde y tú el que tiene funda rosa.

—Claro yo soy la niña aquí —me dijo ofendido.

—Por eso te quiero.

Entramos a la sala y estaban de pie Edward y Rose moviendo cada uno su ipad. Y sonidos como cuando se mastica algo llenaban la sala.

— ¿Qué hacen?

— ¡Cállate Swan! —me gritó Rose—. Maldito Masen, si tu novia hace que pierda te juro que los molestaré para que no puedan tener sexo nunca jamás.

—Esperen, solo tengo que llegar a…. te gané Hale, llegué antes a los veinte mil puntos. Te toca pagar la comida.

—Me distrajo tu novia no cuenta, quiero la revancha. Ustedes callados y sentados, aquí el tiburón soy yo nadie va a comer más gente y peces. ¡Rapidito sentados!

Volvieron a tomar el ipad con las dos manos.

— ¡Ahora! —dijeron al unísono.

Los sonidos de mordidas llenaron la pequeña sala. Edward y Rose se movían con el ipad para un lado para arriba para el otro lado… y más movimientos.

Pasaron con diez minutos y gritó Edward.

— ¡Te vencí Hale, soy tu amo! ¡Oh si! Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, los que no van a tener sexo son Emmett y tú.

— ¡Edward compórtate!

—Por mi sigan, es divertido verlos. Es como ir al cine —dijo Erick suspirando—. Y si traigo a mi grandote será aun mejor.

—Jake. Erick está enamorado de Jake —les dije.

Y ambos soltaron la carcajada.

—Amigo, Erick yo te ayudo a conquistarlo —dijo Edward sin dejar de reírse.

—A Jake le va a dar un infarto, pero yo también te ayudo —le dijo Rose.

—Son malos, saben que Jake no es de ese estilo.

—Uno nunca sabe tal vez ahora intente este estilo —dijo Rose.

La puerta se abrió, eran Aro y su engendra Jane ¡Maldita güera desabrida! Siempre con su risa de tonta.

—Abogados veo que están muy divertidos. Abogada Hale se ve muy bien, espero que se encuentre bien.

—Sí señor, solo fueron malestares propios del embarazo —le dijo volviendo a ser fría e impersonal.

— ¿Puedo felicitarla? —dijo Aro.

—Claro señor —le dijo.

—Bueno después de las felicitaciones pasemos a lo que importa, en media hora llega el señor Kennedy y yo quiero escuchar sus propuestas…

—Aro —dijo Edward—. No nos mandaron la información.

—No señor, desde las siete que llega el primer interno que tengo la hemos estado esperando.

—Jane ¿Qué paso? Te pedí que los tres abogados tuvieran la información a primera hora de la mañana.

—Señor yo la mandé, desde ayer a las ocho —dijo Jane aún más pálida de lo que era.

—No llego nada —le enseñó Edward el ipad con su correo abierto.

—Jane trae la información con copias para los cinco. No tardes, de por sí ya tenemos el tiempo encima.

—En lo que Jane trae la información voy poniéndoles al tanto…

Entre diseñar una estrategia y esperar al cliente nos dio la una y media de la tarde.

—Jane pide al restaurante de sushi una comida completa para ocho o diez personas. Pagas con la tarjeta del despacho y una vez llegue el señor Kennedy que nadie nos moleste.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después era Sandy.

—Señor llegó el señor Kennedy.

—Hazlo pasar.

Y por la puerta entró un tipo de casi dos metros, era afroamericano y aunque podía intimidar, el aura que irradiaba era de confianza, era como Emmett, como si fuera un niño grande.

—Buenas tardes, soy James Kennedy, les presento a mi madre Allia Kennedy y a mi hermano Peter.

Su madre era una mujer alta y nos miraba con recelo. Y Peter era una mezcla entre su madre y su hermano.

La madre habló primero.

—Mi bebé no hizo lo que la mujerzuela dijo. Él estuvo con nosotros todo ese fin de semana, esa mujer es mala. Mi niño es un pan de Dios, ella solo quiere dinero si no ¿Por qué se lo pidió y lo amenazó antes de hacer el escándalo?

— ¿Ella les llamó? —preguntó Edward

—Sí, ella me llamó y me dijo que si no quería un escándalo lo mejor era pagarle un millón de dólares, pero no los tengo mi hermano está enfermo y su tratamiento es caro. El doctor y la enfermera que estuvieron con nosotros pueden testificar.

—Mi nene solo cometió un error en su vida pero ya lo pagó, es un buen hijo y un buen hermano.

— ¿De qué error estamos hablando? —pregunté.

—Donde vivíamos antes había una pareja de viejitos y yo entré a robar a su casa, pero al otro día regresé a devolverles las cosas, solo quería que mi mamá tuviera un vestido nuevo… yo solo tenía diez.

— ¿Y te arrestaron o levantaron cargos o algo por el estilo? —dijo Rose.

—No los señores Smithson me ayudaron, me dieron trabajo y el señor Smithson me enseñó a jugar futbol. Cuando murió la señora Smithson mi mamá cuidó al señor Smithson hasta que murió el año pasado.

—Pero… ¿Alguien se enteró? ¿Quedó algún registro?

—No lo sé señorita, pero creo que no.

—Yo lo investigo —dijo Erick—, sin que nadie se entere, tengo un contacto en la policía.

—Ok. Vamos a centrarnos en desacreditar y desestimar la acusación, pero no creo que sea fácil.

—Ella buscará negociar otra vez, necesitamos grabarla. Instalaré en el teléfono de su casa y en el personal un programa, cuando sea ella les diré que hacer para grabarla.

—Porque no mandamos a seguirla, una chica que fue violada no anda en la calle tal vez eso ayude —dije.

—Muy buena idea —dijo Aro—. Mandaré al detective de la firma.

En ese momento el chico Kennedy rompió en llanto, su madre se paró a consolarlo a pesar de que le doblaba en altura

—No quiero ir a la cárcel, yo me acosté con ella unos días antes, pero les juro que nunca la obligué, ni siquiera… quise lastimarla de ninguna manera.

—Tranquilo creemos que va intentar sacar dinero solo eso, hay mujeres así —dijo Edward.

—Pero mi carrera ya se dañó, ella ya dañó mi reputación, ninguna mujer va a querer acercárseme nunca. Es más yo no volveré a ver a las mujeres igual.

—Es difícil volver a confiar pero lo harás, cada uno tiene a alguien que lo espera —le dije.

La puerta se abrió, era Jane con el sushi.

—Señor llegó la comida.

—Ya era hora, estos últimos días andas lenta Jane —le dijo Aro, sin disimular su molestia—. Ya puedes irte. Por favor sírvanse con confianza.

La señora Kennedy miró la comida.

—En la próxima reunión yo traigo la comida, esto no llena y además lo crudo hace daño, nada como un pollo frito con una buena ensalada de col. Tú, niña estás muy flaca —me dijo—. Voy a mandarte una buena ración de comida.

Toda la sala estalló en risas.

—No estoy tan flaca —dije indignada.

Salimos de la sala casi dos horas después, con los Kennedy bastante entrenados para enfrentar a la prensa y con una estrategia bastante definida.

Erick se acercó a la oficina y un hombre guapísimo estaba sentado esperando que llegáramos.

— ¿Quién te está esperando? —preguntó Edward detrás mío.

—Ni idea, no sé quien sea. Un nuevo cliente, no lo sé.

—Acaba de llegarme la confirmación de mi cita en la tarde, le voy a decir a Emmett que te lleve a casa.

Me besó en los labios, un poco más posesivo de lo normal.

— ¿No quieres orinarme? —le dije.

—No me gusta el goldenshower. Nos vemos en la noche en casa de Rose —me dijo antes de volverme a besar.

—Amiga, a tu galán solo le faltó orinarte para marcar territorio —me dijo Erick que se acercó a mi—. El galán de allá es el famoso Peter O'Conell, es un abogado que necesita hablar contigo.

—Gracias —lo miré discretamente—. Realmente es lindo.

—Pero yo lo vi primero ¿Peter o Jake? ¿Jake o Peter? ¿Quién será el afortunado?

—Buenas tardes Señor O'Conell, soy Isabella Swan, pase por favor —le di pase a mi oficina.

—Después de usted señorita Swan.

—Gracias.

Entramos a la oficina.

—Iré al grano —me dijo después de sentarnos—. Soy representante del señor Andre Marsion, él está buscando gente con talento y quiere que usted sea la abogada corporativa de su empresa, en otras palabras la encargada de la parte legal de toda la empresa.

—Yo no sé que decirle —tenía curiosidad por.

—Mira Isabella, espero que no te moleste que te tutee. Te dejo la propuesta, tienes un mes para responderme. Tranquila, estúdiala con calma y nos vemos en un mes.

—Gracias —le dije, no alcancé a decir más porque ya iba saliendo.

Hace unos meses hubiera dicho que si sin pensarlo, pero ahora con Edward y la relación no sabía ni que pensar.

Como a las tres Erick y Rose, traían unos té Chai en frappe.

—No te quejes, es té, no café y te traje uno. Quiero un Erick, tengo cuatro chicos ayudándome y Erick es mejor.

—Rose, Erick es mío yo lo vi primero.

—Tranquilas, yo soy de Jake y del nuevo cliente, por cierto ¿Qué quería el hermoso espécimen?

—Me trajo un caso pero no lo he aceptado, lo voy a considerar, quedé de responderle en el plazo de un mes.

—Bueno solo esperamos a Ang para enseñarles mi hermoso anillo de compromiso —nos dijo mientras nos enseñaba un hermoso anillo, pero claro no era tan lindo como el mío, que estaba en el cajón de mi mesa de noche.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido entre chismes de chicas y trabajar en el caso de la embarazada, estuve investigando, le mandé los papeles a Carmen y esperé su respuesta.

Casi a las cinco Erick anunció que el señor Emmett Cullen quería verme.

— ¿Emmett? ¿Qué paso?

—Vengo por mis tres amores, Rose, Ethan y tú. Tengo orden de llevarlos a casa y darles de comer, bañarlos y meterlos a la cama.

—Erick, Emmett es el novio de Rose —le dije.

—Un gusto señor —dijo demasiado formal y él no era formal.

—Erick ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?

— ¿Él es el jefe?

—No, solo tiene el mismo apellido ¿Raro no?

—Hola guapote, soy Erick. Tu novia quería que fuera su hombre, pero no puede dejar a mi chica. Pensé que eras el jefe.

—Sí, soy guapote y tu jefe es un Cullen con cara de idiota —le dijo.

— ¡Emmett! Más que suficiente, nos vemos mañana.

Entré por mis cosas y ya estaban Rose y Emmett esperándome.

Llegamos a la casa y Emmett encargó comida italiana.

¡Cielos! Eran casi las nueve y Edward ni llegaba ni me hablaba. Y yo ya me estaba exasperando.

Bañé a Ethan, lo dormí y me puse la pijama, a la media hora me paré de la cama, me desmaquillé, me puse mis tratamientos nocturnos y nada de Edward.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Con quién?

Ya había tardado mucho. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero era Alice.

—Yo también te quiero ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No ha llegado Edward, ni me ha llamado.

—Tranquila, no exageres, ni siquiera ha pasado tanto, además tú sabes que las juntas tardan y sabes que él no tiene ojos para nadie más.

—Gracias Alice ¿A ti cómo te fue?

—Mal y bien. Bien porque todo lo nuevo que compré prácticamente se acabó, pero mal porque tuve un sueño, vi a un hombre alto, rubio y yo corría detrás de él y le pedía que me amara, que si no veía que éramos el uno para el otro, cuando por fin me hacía caso voltea y me despierto. No puedo verle la cara y sé que es el amor de mi vida, algo aquí me lo dice, aquí en mi corazón —decía mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho.

— ¿Amiga que puedo decirte? Yo no sé ni cómo me enamore, cuando menos lo pensé ¡Zas! Estaba enamorada.

—Quiero un novio lindo que me lleve de compras, que soporte todas mis locuras y que me quiera mucho ¿Es mucho pedir?

—No amiga y ahí afuera debe estar el vaquero que te robara el corazón.

—Te quiero amiga, eres la hermana que siempre quise tener.

La puerta se abrió y Edward apareció, sin saco, con la corbata a medio zafar, la camisa abierta y algo despeinado. Se veía hermoso, glorioso, sexy.

—Yo los dejo. Hola Edward, espero que tu junta fuera productiva —mientras pasaba junto a él Alice arrugó la nariz.

Alice se dio la vuelta y me hizo señas de que Edward venía bastante tomado.

—Lo fue —me dijo mirándome fijamente—. Me enteré de muchas cosas, mira a tu linda embarazada en un club tomando tequila —me dijo pasándome su teléfono.

Y sí, en el teléfono de Edward habían al menos cincuenta fotografías de Sara Tamnen tomando licor, fumando y besando al chico que abrió la puerta en del departamento en la mañana.

—Mira el video es lo mejor de todo —me dijo y me quitó el teléfono. Me lo regresó y ya había puesto un video.

En el video la tipa estaba bebiendo, fumando y comiéndose al chico.

—Viene la mejor parte, súbele el volumen —me dijo Edward.

—La abogaducha se lo creyó todo, le mandé los análisis falsos y ahora tu amigo tiene que confirmar el aborto por la tensión sufrida y seremos ricos.

—¡Ella si me estaba engañando! —dije llevándome la mano a la boca—. Edward ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—Digamos que el bar al que fui es bueno para las juntas, después de la copa con mi cliente la vi entrar y sabes eso no fue lo mejor lo mejor fue de lo que me enteré —me dijo sin dejar de verme—. Un amigo que encontré me dijo que una empresa privada acaba de ofrecerle a mi novia el hacerse cargo del área legal de una empresa ¿Sabes? Y mi novia no me había dicho nada —dijo mientras se tambaleaba un poquito—. Creo que tomé más de lo acostumbrado —tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

¡Eso era lo que tenía! Estaba enojado por la propuesta que me habían hecho.

—Sí, me lo ofrecieron hoy, pero como no te volví a ver no te pude decir, estaba esperando a verte en persona para hablarlo.

—Entonces ¿No has aceptado todavía? —me preguntó arrastrando un poco las palabras. Edward estaba algo pasado de copas y era gracioso.

—No Edward, somos pareja y quería hablarlo en pareja.

—Tú… ¿Quieres ese trabajo? —me dijo con cara de niño asustado.

—No te niego que es muy tentador, pero sería muy demandante y no tendría tiempo para mi hijo y menos para ti, lo más probable es que no acepte, además tendría que mudarme y estoy muy a gusto en Nueva York.

—Bella cuando mi amigo me dijo que le habían ofrecido a Isabella Swan el puesto y que prácticamente estaba cerrado el trato, sentí que me moría, pensé que me ibas a dejar —me dijo y comenzó a besarme.

—Como iba a dejarte tontito, si tienes que convencerme de que me case contigo —le dije sin dejar de devolverle los besos, metió la mano bajo mi blusa y me atrajo hacia él.

—Bella tuve miedo, no quería regresar y que me dijeras que te ibas. Pero mira te conseguí pruebas para perder tu caso y misteriosamente le llegaron las imágenes a un fiscal y a un juez, de hecho mi amigo fiscal tomó su propio video. Te amo Bella no me dejes, me muero sin ti.

Me besaba desesperado, como si no hubiera mañana, pero me alarmó lo que dijo: _"moriría sin mí". _Recordé el enfermizo amor de Victoria por James. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar las imágenes, me concentré en besar a Edward.

—Tranquilo, pero no vuelvas a decir eso, nadie se debe morir por nadie —le dije sin soltarlo. Edward siguió besándome y me subió la blusa pero de pronto paró.

—Tal vez no me moriría físicamente, pero estar sin ti es como quitarle la luz a mi vida, no me dejes ahora que encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, eres mi todo, tengo miedo de hacer algo mal y que todo se vaya al carajo.

—Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo. Los dos tenemos mucho que trabajar para que esta relación sea buena. Edward, mírame a los ojos, te amo y no voy a rendirme tan fácil.

—Ni yo, si no estuviera Ethan te juro que haría que no recordaras ni cómo te llamas. Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho trabajo.

Se desnudó, dejó su ropa en el suelo y en boxers se metió a la cama. Me abrazó y en unos minutos estaba dormido.

Pensé que si hace una semana alguien me hubiera dicho que dormiría en la misma cama que Edward, sin tener sexo y que sería su novia nunca lo hubiera creído, pero lo amo, más de lo que quisiera. Y a veces eso me da miedo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? se que tarde y no tengo perdón pero tengo dos buenas excusas, primero se enfermo mi mamá y yo soy quien la cuido y después falleció un primo y mi animo se trastorno mucho mil disculpas pero les prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto.<p>

Una disculpa grande sigo sin contestar reviews pero sin falta esta semana me pongo al corriente, lo prometo.

Mil gracias por sus favoritos y alerta; pero sobre todo gracias a ma pau cullen, romycullen, My miracle, Kikid'cullen, yolabertay, veritoxs, DiSofi, sandra32321, hilarycullen17, beakis, janalez, Maya Cullen Masen, Beastyle, Ginegine, The Princess of the Dark, Iga Emo - 12L, nany87, Zoalesita y Lili4ever por regalarme una sonrisa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles una historia que sale de mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a Eve Runner por betear el capitulo (Beta FFADD)**

****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**Pequeñas travesuras**

"_Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?"_

_Jacinto Benavente_

La mañana llegó y por primera vez le gané al despertador. Salí de la cama sin despertar a Edward, fui a la cocina y traje un vaso con agua y un par de Tylenol que dejé en la mesa de noche del lado de Edward y me metí a bañar.

Estar bajo la ducho hizo que recordara lo que pasó hace unos días, quería estar con Edward. ¡Maldición! Casi podía sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

—En definitiva, estoy loca —dije en voz alta. Cerré un poco el agua caliente dejando que la fría hiciera su trabajo.

Salí de la ducha y comencé a ponerme crema, ese día quería oler a frambuesas. Edward seguía dormido y si no se levantaba se nos haría tarde. Se veía tan hermoso dormido.

—Edward —lo moví un poco pero solo se quejó y se acomodó mejor—. Eddie, anda levántate.

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Me llamaste Eddie?

—Sip —y lo besé—. Es hora de levantarse dormilón. Te dejé unas tylenol y agua al lado.

—Gracias eres un sol, ¿Bella estás en ropa interior? —me dijo parándose de la cama y acercándose a mi.

—Sí ¿Te molesta? —le dije mientras daba una vuelta.

— ¿Molestarme? Para nada, pero no es bueno para mi salud verte así, si me enfermo de pulmonía tú serás la culpable. Voy a bañarme con agua bien fría. ¡Rayos! ¡Mi cabeza!

—Tómate el tylenol y báñate. Nunca me he llegado a estar borracha pero a Alice y a Rose les funciona bastante bien.

—Tenía mucho que no bebía tanto, voy a bañarme —dijo antes de tomarse el agua y las pastillas.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, sonrió y me dijo:

—Pero insisto, amo tu culo, es tan bonito y redondito.

— ¡Edward! —le grité.

Decidí que de hoy no pasaría, quería, no, debía tener sexo con Edward, mi cuerpo me lo exigía.

Me puse una falda un poco más corta de lo normal, negra, una blusa en un color rosa fresa que era un poco transparente, por lo que cambié mi brassiere por uno rosa fuerte, me puse de la crema que dejaba con brillo en las piernas y me calcé unos grandes tacones negros de charol, un bonito saco negro a juego con la falda, alboroté mi pelo sin llegar a esponjarlo, me ví al espejo y me sentí sexy.

Me puso agua de perfume con olor a frambuesas y comencé a maquillarme, me pinté los labios color fresa.

— ¡Dios! ¿Bella así quieres que trabaje? Creo que hoy no voy a poder concentrarme y a las once tengo que estar en los juzgados —dijo Edward detrás de mí.

—Pues inténtalo porque yo también voy a sufrir. ¿Nos vemos en la tarde o vas a llegar antes?

—Juro que haré que condenen a mi cliente si eso hace que pueda salir antes.

—Tranquilo, ¡Amo a mi lobo de peluche! —dije acercándome a él.

—No me vas a amar si te como enfrente de Ethan que ya se despertó, así que aléjate de mí o no respondo.

—Hola bebé —le dije a Ethan como si nada pero la verdad era que si no me alejaba de Edward también me lo comía.

—Hola mami, uno sesito —me dijo dándome un beso—. O la uno sesito a Edar.

Lo tomé de la cuna y se lo acerqué a Edward, Ethan le dio un sesito como el decía y comencé a cambiarlo. Le puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de los Yankees que Jake le había regalado. Le puse una pequeña sudadera en color azul marino.

— ¿En serio Swan? ¿Yankees? Los mejores son los Mets, se nota que sabes nada de deportes. No te preocupes amigo voy a comprarte el uniforme de los Mets.

— ¡Si, Met!

—Él cree que es algo de Emmett ¿Verdad? —me dijo Edward algo indignado.

—Creo que si, además yo no sé de deportes, la playera se la regaló Jake hace mucho y apenas le queda, así que no des lata.

—Me dices que se la regaló el perro y no quieres que me enoje.

—Pelo gua gua —dijo Ethan.

—Si corazón los perros hacen guau guau ¿Y los gatos cómo hacen los gatos? —le dije mientras lo peinaba.

—Miau miau ¿Lo pollos?

—Pio, pio —le contesté.

Cuando volteé vi a Edward grabándome con el celular.

—¡Edward! Deja eso.

—No, son tan lindos, quiero conservar esto ¿Te imaginas cuando vivamos con nuestros cinco hijos?

— ¿Cinco? Hasta ayer eran cuatro. Cada día aumentas el número —le dijo riéndome.

—Será mejor que te apresures a decirme que sí, hay muchos días en seis meses ¿Te imaginas cuántos vamos a tener cuando me des el sí?

—Serás tonto —le dije dándole un beso.

Salimos de la recamara y nos pusimos a hacer el desayuno. Como ya era costumbre al oler a comida bajaron Alice y Rose, que esta vez traía compañía, Emmett.

—Hermano, Rose quiere contratarte para que le prepares el desayuno a diario.

—Claro, yo si aprendí a cocinar no como otros inútiles ¿Sabes que de niño fui a un campamento de cocina infantil? Tenía como nueve años —me dijo Edward.

—Yo fui a uno de deportes porque soy un hombre —ironizó Emmett pegándose en el pecho—. No un cocinerito como otro —y le dio una mordida a su waffle.

—Pues yo puedo decir que este cocinerito es todo un hombre, sabe cocinar, pelear en los juzgados y amar como ninguno. Lo siento Rose creo que me llevé al mejor de los Cullen.

Y entonces habló Rose con la boca llena.

— ¿Crees que en el campamento acepten a uno más grandecito?

Todos rompimos en risas.

Alice suspiró.

— ¿Qué acaso tengo que ir a la escuela de derecho para conseguir un novio? ¡Quiero un novio!

Edward la miro y le dijo:

—Tranquila hadita, ya te llegará un galán. Si quieres puedo presentarte a unos amigos. Es más podemos salir a bailar todos juntos.

— ¡Eres una lindura! —le dijo Alice abrazándolo ¿Por qué mis amigas abrazaban a mi novio?

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Tranquila, solo digo la verdad pero no es mi tipo. Me gustan más güeros, más altos y no sé… diferentes. ¿Te gustan las corbatas? Hoy tengo que escoger para la nueva boutique masculina. Voy a regalarte unas.

—Gracias, si me encantan, tengo muchísimas pero nunca serán suficientes.

—Hermano pareces niña comprando zapatos, si no fuera porque Bella me lo confirmó creería que eres del Team de Erick.

—Tonto —le dije a Emmett.

—Toto —repitió Ethan.

¿Ahora como le decía a mi hijo que no repitiera la palabra tonto?

—Eso no se dice Ethan —le dijo Edward—. Bella voy a tener que castigarte por decir tonto.

—Espósala y dale nalgadas —dijo Rose.

Todos la miramos.

— ¿Qué? En el libro que estoy leyendo así castigó el dom a su chica.

Todos nos volvimos a reír.

—Eres especial Rose —le dijo Edward.

—¡Claro! Soy única, edición limitada pero así me quieren. Por cierto hoy necesito que me lleven Emmett me va a recoger pero necesito que me lleven.

Esto podría interferir en mis planes, quería tener sexo con Edward y quería tenerlo hoy.

Me acerqué a Rose, la alejé, la llevé hacia la sala y le dije al oído:

—Tengo planes con Edward ¿Te puedes quedar con Ethan en la tarde solo un rato?

Me miró y me dijo:

—Pero tú vas a cuidar a mi chícharo cuando necesite estar a solas con Emm. Sabes que sí, es más yo paso por él a la guardería.

Me acerqué a los demás que seguían debatiendo sobre si los hombres deberían o no interesarse en la moda.

—Un hombre no necesita andar a la moda, con estar bien vestido es más que suficiente.

—A mí si me gustan a la moda. Como el guapote que ayer fue a verte, era casi tan lindo como los Cullen ¿No será un primo lejano?

Edward se tensó un poco al escuchar sobre mi visitante. Lo miré y le sonreí, eso pareció relajarlo un poco.

—Rose ¿Cómo que estaba lindo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por estar a dieta no puedo ver el menú? Te equivocas osito, amo ver el menú.

—Esa es la actitud —le dijo Alice dándole la mano para chocarlas.

Los dos Cullen torcieron y la boca y arrugaron la frente. Se parecían tanto al hacer eso.

—Mami quelo ma jiuto —me dijo Ethan sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Emmett inmediatamente le contesto:

— ¿Quieres juguito?

—Sí.

— ¿De uva? —Ethan movió la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿De manzana?

— ¡Sí! —gritó Ethan.

Unos minutos después estábamos fuera casa con Rose enfurruñada porque le tocaría el asiento trasero.

—Entiéndelo Rose los niños viajan atrás y como tu incluyes niño te toca atrás —le dijo Edward.

—Si como no, quieren enfrente para ir besándose en cada parada. Mi Osito ya se fue. Ni modo Ethan nos tocará ir dando lata en la parte trasera.

—Si mamos a juegar con los choches.

—Sapo yo no juego con coches, soy niña —le dijo Rose como si fuera lo mas obvio—. Pero dame el bettle amarillo, yo juego con ese.

Dejamos a Ethan en la guardería y seguimos nuestro camino.

—Me hace falta el café —dijo Rose.

—Quieres un té o un chocolate caliente —le ofrecí.

—No, quiero un café, voy a tomarme uno con mucha leche en la oficina ¡Por qué quitarle el café a una pobre mujer embarazada!

—Tranquila Rose, piensa que es lo mejor para tu bebé —le dije cuando íbamos llegando a la oficina. Inmediatamente tanto Edward como Rose cambiaron sus posiciones parecían dos leones al acecho o un león y una leona, bueno estaban al acecho.

—No abras la boca Swan, ni tu Hale, el maldito circo acaba de comenzar.

¿En serio Edward me dijo que no abriera la boca? ¿Y me llamó Swan? Rose y Edward me flanquearon y un mundo de reporteros se abalanzaron contra nosotros en cuanto bajamos del auto.

— ¿Ustedes creen en la inocencia de su cliente?

— ¿Es verdad que las dos abogadas involucradas fueron abusadas sexualmente? ¿Es verdad que fueron escogidas por lo mismo?

— ¿Señorita Hale, Señorita Swan qué se siente defender a un violador?¿No siente vergüenza de defender a un violador?¿Como pueden defender a un violador?

Y un mundo de preguntas más.

Casi Edward nos cargó a Rose y a mí hasta el hall de la oficina y al entrar nos dijo:

— ¡Vayan a mi oficina y no se muevan!

Rose casi me jaló. Estaba en estado de shock ¿Por qué toda esa gente me decía eso? ¡Cielos! De pronto sentí unas manos cálidas.

— ¿Bella estás bien?

—No, Jake me asusté, abrázame por favor.

— ¿Rose quién dio toda su información a los medios? Tienen fotos de ustedes con Ethan

— ¿Qué? —al escuchar Ethan, mi mente volvió a la realidad.

Prácticamente iba entrando Erick con cara de velorio.

—Júrenme que lo que dicen de ustedes no pasó.

Nuestras caras lo dijeron todo.

—Malditos reporteros de mierda, pero no se preocupen me ligué a un ayudante y me va a dar la información que consigan antes para que puedan defenderse.

—Necesito ver que están diciendo —le dije a Erick.

Erick se acercó a una pantalla de plasma que estaba empotrada en la pared y la prendió.

—Nena muchas cosas no son agradables.

Pero no tuve tiempo de escuchar, mi teléfono vibró ¡Mierda! Era mi papá.

— ¡Princesa dime que estás bien!

—Tranquilo papá, parece que todo está bien, solo son muchos reporteros dando lata. Por cierto ¿Estas semanas has patrullado mucho no?

Papá se aclaró la garganta y me dijo:

—La verdad es que estoy siguiendo una pista, de… un caso.

Un escalofrío me llenó

— ¿Es de James verdad?

Mi papá hizo un extraño ruido y luego…

—No te voy a mentir al parecer James está muerto, estoy moviendo unos contactos para hacer pruebas de ADN al cadáver pero lo tendríamos que comparar con el ADN de Ethan.

Y se hizo un silencio. Alcé la vista, Edward, Aro y Jane entraban en la oficina. Colgué sin siquiera despedirme de mi papá.

— ¡Qué bueno que está aquí Black! Nos evita irlo a buscar. Usted se suma a la defensa del Señor Kennedy ¿Ya tienen algo?

—No señor, el informe del detective no ha llegado, nos pidió dos horas más y dijo que la espera valdría la pena —sentenció Rose.

—Perfecto, los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo en las estrategias.

Acto seguido salió del despacho de Edward sin mirar atrás.

—Black ya suelta a mi novia —dijo Edward o mejor dicho gruño Edward.

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

—Tengo que tomar la llamada, es importante —dije y salí para mi oficina.

—Perdón llegó mi jefe, ¿Por qué necesitas el ADN de Ethan? No quiero que se vea involucrado en nada de esto.

—Tranquila el primo de James lo acaba de reconocer, al parecer solicitó el cuerpo para enterrarlo. Hija puedes estar tranquila James no te va a molestar más.

—Papá gracias. Tengo que dejarte, te amo.

—Y yo a ti princesa.

Eso me hizo sentir feliz pero al mismo tiempo confundida. Así nada más acabó todo. Sin juicio, sin nada. Comencé a sonreír, él jamás volvería a hacerme daño, jamás.

Entré sonriendo a la oficina de Edward y todos me veían.

—James está muerto —les dije.

Jacob y Rose me abrazaron. Y los dos lloraban, Edward me miraba desconcertado y Erick de plano no entendía.

—Edward, jamás va a volver, no va a volver a hacerme daño —le dije soltándome del abrazo de Rose y Jake y corrí a abrazarlo.

— ¿Él es el que abusó de ti? —me dijo tenso.

—Sí, abrázame fuerte por favor —él me envolvió en sus brazos y me sentí libre, completa.

Edward miró el reloj de su oficina.

— ¡Diablos! Casi tengo que irme pero necesito que se queden trabajando en la defensa del Kennedy, no quiero fallas —después torció la boca.

—Black te encargo a mi novia, los buitres van a intentar hablar con ellas pero no dejes que se le acerquen. Le marco a Emmett para que venga a darse una vuelta —le dijo a Rose—. Necesito hablar con Aro ahora regreso.

¿Por qué Edward parecía molesto? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? ¿Se enojaría por qué Jake me abrazó? De pronto tuve una epifanía Edward estaba en modo abogado para poder pensar lucidamente, no en modo lobo de peluche.

Tenía que aprender a separar mi trabajo de mi vida personal aunque tuviera los mismos elementos en ambas partes y entonces se me ocurrió una buena idea para contentarme con Edward y seguir con mis planes de sexo, pero necesitaba que todos salieran de la oficina de Edward.

— ¿Erick puedes traer dos té verdes y dos rebanadas de pastel? —le dije dándole un billete.

—Claro jefa y tú Jake —le dijo haciendo énfasis en Jake— ¿No se te ofrece nada?

—Un café cortado —le dijo dándole un billete de diez dólares.

—Tranquilo yo invito —le dijo y salió.

En cuando Erick se desapreció por la puerta Rose se destornilló de risa.

—Voy a hacer pipi y a ver a los inútiles de mis internos.

—Yo voy por mis cosas —dijo Jake saliendo.

Esto estaba mejor de lo que había pensado cerré la puerta, bajé las persianas y ejecuté mi plan.

Cuando regresaron ya había hecho mi travesura.

—Bellita ¡Qué cara! —me dijo Erick que entraba junto con Rose—. Parece que acabas de hacer una travesura o que tienes escondido a Edward bajo el escritorio —estiró la cabeza para comprobar—. No, no lo tienes escondido.

—Es solo que estoy feliz, en serio, me siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, siempre tenía ese pequeño temor dentro de mí que regresara a lastimarme a mi o a Ethan.

—Te entiendo nena —me dijo Rose

—Solo quiero que sepas que eres, no, son muy valientes —dijo Erick.

Mi vista se fue a la pantalla y había una foto de Edward Rose y mía cuando fuimos a dejar a Ethan a la guardería.

—Hijos de puta —dije en voz alta.

Jake y Edward venían entrando.

Los dos siguieron mi vista, se veía la espalda de Ethan, Rose le subió el volumen a la TV y estaban dando nuestros datos, diciendo que Ethan era producto de una violación sufrida a manos de James Johnson.

—Tranquila ya enviamos un mail a todas las televisoras si vuelven a sacar otra noticia con Ethan o con alguna de ustedes se les demandará por acoso y a ver que más se me ocurre —dijo Edward con su voz de abogado maldito.

—Me tengo que ir al juzgado pero trabajen en las preguntas a la señorita. Espero estar aquí como a las doce treinta, nos vemos —muy amable le di su portafolio y vi la hora, eran prácticamente las diez de la mañana.

—Tengo que salir un momento, regreso.

Fui a mi oficina y tomé otro par de bragas ya que las mías se las mandé a Edward en el portafolio y se las metí en la carpeta del juicio con un recadito que decía _"Perdón por ponerte celoso prometo recompensarte por la tarde". _Esperaba solo que fuera las diez y media para mandarle unas fotos que me tomé quitándomelas y poniéndolas en la carpeta.

Regresé y trabajamos pero yo estaba un poco más pendiente del reloj que otra cosa.

Cuando fue la hora le mandé la primera foto, al siguiente minuto la otra y casi enseguida sonó el teléfono.

— ¡Eres mala Swan! Pero juro que esta me la pagas. Tuve que cerrar la carpeta casi en la nariz de mi cliente. Tu mensaje llegó unos minutos tarde.

—Si manejaste como loco maniático no es mi culpa, yo calculé media hora para que llegaras. Besos nos vemos al rato —le colgué.

Puse el teléfono en vibrador y me concentré en el caso.

El tiempo pasó volando y vimos la puerta abrirse, era Edward con cara de enojado.

—Hay todavía varios fotógrafos en la puerta, los odio —dijo aventando el portafolio a una silla— ¡Que se vayan a perseguir a estrellas de cine!

Edward me miró y me sonrió.

—Bueno apurémonos, Aro quiere todo listo para antes de las cuatro. Y la abogada Swan y yo tenemos una cita a las cuatro treinta, así que necesito dejar esto listo.

Trabajamos en una extraña tensión a las dos de la tarde Erick, Jake y Edward salieron por algo de comer.

—Dime ¿Qué está pasando? —me exigió Rose.

—Ok, pero no te rías —y le enseñé las fotos.

— ¡Mira que eres mala Swan! Eso no se le hace a un abogado a punto de entrar a la corte —tomó mi falda y la intentó subir.

— ¿Rose qué te pasa? Me puse otros.

—En serio, eres mala, pero sabes…me gustas de mala ¿Estás contenta?

—Mucho y a la vez estoy como… confundida, por todo lo que está pasando con el caso, pero al mismo tiempo me siento libre, me siento bien, siento… mil cosas a la vez.

—Casi te entiendo cuando supe que habían matado a Royce en la cárcel me dieron muchos sentimientos, pero amiga como tú misma dijiste ya no tienes que tener miedo. Vamos a apurarnos para que a las cuatro puedas irte con tu galán a follar como conejos. Estoy feliz por ti y por Edward creo que los dos le han batallado para ser felices, se lo merecen.

Casi en seguida llegaron con comida Italiana, China y Tailandesa. Probé de todo me sentía demasiado nerviosa o ansiosa… no sé. A las cuatro llegó Emmett y algo le dijo a Edward ellos asintieron y Jake se unió.

— ¿De qué hablan? —le pregunté a Rose

—Creo que de cómo sacarnos de aquí sin que nos acosen.

—Que feo eso de que fiscalicen la vida de uno, lo que me preocupa es Ethan.

—Tranquila todavía está pequeño para entender, además no creo que otro compañerito le diga algo ¿O sí? Al menos no todavía.

—Bueno deséame suerte porque me dijo que se la iba a pagar —le dije al ver que Edward me veía y me llamaba con la cabeza.

—Isabella, nos vamos en cinco minutos, pasamos por Ethan y… —tuve que interrumpirlo.

—Amm… Rose y Emmett van a cuidar a Ethan —le dije sonrojándome.

Jake gruñó algo y resopló.

—Lo haremos igual, tú recoges a Ethan y lo llevas con Rose en vez de llevarlo con nosotros —le dijo Edward.

— ¿Y si llora Ethan con Jake? Últimamente no lo ha visto mucho ¿Por qué no le hablo a Alice a ver si nos puede ayudar?

—Me gusta la idea, de todos modos que vayan juntos Black y Alice. No dejes que se acerquen a Ethan y si le toman fotos les das este comunicado —y le dio un montón de papeles.

Le pedí uno a Jake y decía que si llegaba a salir la cara de Ethan o su nombre en cualquier publicación o medio entonces se tomarían medidas legales.

Asentí y me dio un poquito de miedo.

— ¿Ethan estará bien verdad? —le pregunté a Edward y Emmett.

Jake y Edward me dieron un si al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré y les dijo:

—Vámonos.

Edward me dijo que recogiera mis cosas aprisa, teníamos que salir con exactitud de reloj suizo. Tomé todo rápido y él me llevó por la parte trasera de las oficinas, ahí había una salida de emergencia. Salí y ya nos esperaba el coche plateado.

—Súbete rápido y agáchate, recuestate en mi pierna y no te levantes hasta que te diga.

Arrancó como loco, y de pronto bajo un poco la velocidad y comenzó a tocarme el cuello. Intente levantarme y él me bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Ya puedo levantarme o quieres que te haga sexo oral? —le dije enojada.

—No estaría mal la segunda opción, pero no puedes levantarte porque estoy seguro que una moto viene siguiéndonos —de pronto se detuvo y escuché una moto pasarnos. Edward cambió de dirección y me dijo:

—Ahora si niña berrinchuda, puedes levantarte.

Pero yo ya tenía otro plan en la cabeza, me acomodé mejor e intenté bajarle el cierre.

— ¿Bella qué te pasa?

—Tranquilo solo voy a darte sexo oral. Aclaro que solo una vez lo he hecho.

—Bella eso es demasiada información, además estate quieta ya vamos a llegar a la casa de mis abuelos.

— ¿Casa de tus abuelos?

—Sí, está vacía. Es solo para despistar un poco. ¡Levántate Bella! —me dijo agarrándome la mano porque comencé a acariciarlo.

—Hoy estás odiosito —le dije levantándome y viendo donde estábamos.

Era una casa, como las de las películas, muy linda, algo antigua pero hermosa, casi era mi casa ideal.

—Es hermosa Edward ¿Por qué no vives aquí? En serio ¡Ya sé! ¡Réntamela! De todos modos iba a empezar a buscar casa, con la llegada del bebé de Rose ya no cabemos.

—Tranquila Bella, había pensado rentarla ¿En serio te gusta?

—Déjame verla por dentro, pero tengo que hablarlo con Alice, no creo poder pagar la renta yo sola.

Cuando abrió la puerta casi me desmayo, era aun más hermosa por dentro, casi no tenía muebles pero se veía realmente bella.

—En serio Cullen ¿Cuánto quieres por rentármela?

Corrí a la cocina era hermosa grande y bien equipada y entonces descubrí algo más hermoso, tenía un pequeño patio trasero aunque estaba prácticamente con piso todo tenía un pequeño jardín.

—No sé, tal vez el casero es un malvado que pide sexo a parte de la renta —me dijo sonriendo.

—Con tal de vivir aquí podría hacer el sacrificio ¿Cuántas recamaras tiene?

—Tiene cuatro o cinco, más el despacho, y tiene sótano y ático.

—Es en serio Edward, réntamela la quiero.

— ¡Convénceme! ¿Qué tanto la quieres? —me dijo subiendo las escaleras.

—Pero primero enséñame las recamaras.

—Ok, pero me siento extraño –dijo tocándome las nalgas—. ¡Tramposa! Te pusiste otros de los de repuesto.

—Claro, no iba a andar sin calzones en la oficina.

—Sabes como me has tenido cada que vez te movías, cada vez que te sentabas, sentía que todos verían esto —dijo agarrando mi monte de Venus con todo y falda.

— ¡Edward! —le dije abriendo los ojos.

—Me tienes como loco desde la mañana con esa falda tan corta y esa blusa casi transparente. Después con tus bragas en mi carpeta y las fotos, luego en el coche y tu intento de sexo oral. Ahora convence al casero de que quieres la casa —me dijo antes de colocarme contra la pared, besándome con desesperación.

—Trajiste… —intenté decir cuando nos separamos en busca de aire—. ¿Trajiste condones?

— ¡Diablos no! —dijo separándose de mí—. Espérame en lo que voy a comprar. Mira la casa —me dijo dándome un juego de llaves. Y bajó corriendo las escaleras, azotó la puerta y desapareció.

Tomé las llaves y comencé a caminar por la casa, abrí la primera puerta y era una habitación no muy grande sin muebles, tenía un papel tapiz de flores, había otra puerta y ¡Wow! Era un closet y creo que era un poco más grande que la recamara. Dentro del closet había otra puerta, había un baño antiguo hermoso, con una bañera hermosa.

Salí de la habitación y abrí la siguiente puerta. Era un cuarto hermoso, creo que hermoso será la palabra del día, todo en la casa era hermoso, el cuarto era un poco más amplio, abrí la puerta y había un pequeño closet y un baño también.

Seguí, las dos siguientes eran muy parecidas al segundo cuarto pero la quinta recamara estaba cerrad, busqué abrirla con las llaves y al tercer intento lo logré, era un cuarto con muebles el único hasta el momento, los muebles eran en madera oscura, todo combinaba. Había un equipo de sonido caro pero no se veían las bocinas, me entró la curiosidad y le di play, inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de notas de música clásica, daba la sensación de estar parado en medio de una orquesta. Seguí explorando había muchas películas y música, abrí los cajones y supe de quien era el cuarto en el primer cajón había una foto de Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Edward. Era su cuarto y estaba igual de ordenado que él de ahora, solo que las cosas que había eran más juveniles. Me dio curiosidad y abrí el closet, había pocas cosas pero todo ordenado por colores y clase.

Me acerqué y olían a él, vi una ropa apartada, era ropa de él de joven, unas camisetas de su universidad, un tenis enorme los tomé y me reí.

— ¿Ya saciaste tu curiosidad? —dijeron detrás mío.

Brinqué y me volví a hacia él.

—No, la verdad es que no.

— ¿Segura? Tal vez quieras ver que tan resistente es la cama.

—Eso me gusta, bésame Edward. Haz que olvide cómo me llamo.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me jaló, nuestras bocas se acercaron y nos besamos con desesperación. De pronto bajó la velocidad y comenzó a besar mi cuello, llegó hasta mi clavícula y se separó de mí. Con cuidado me quitó el saco y luego la blusa.

—Te juro que amo como te vistes, pero me encanta verte desnuda, eres hermosa —me jaló hacia él, se agachó un poco y tomó mis nalgas—. Amo tu culo Swan, es tan sexy y tan bonito, pero amo más lo que tienes aquí —dijo besándome encima de mi seno izquierdo—. Tu corazón es lo mejor que tienes.

Comencé a quitarle el saco sin ninguna delicadeza, la corbata voló al igual que la camisa. Edward buscó el cierre de mi falda y lo bajó, se apartó un poco y comenzó a bajarme la falda, besó mis muslos. Me bajé de los zapatos y salí de la falda.

Me miró.

— ¡Tramposa! Quería verte sin bragas.

—En la oficina jamás —le dije volviéndolo a besar. Edward me tomó de las nalgas y me subió a su cadera, me agarré con las piernas y comenzó a caminar.

Cuando llegamos a la cama me sentó en la orilla y volvió a besar mis muslos casi acercándose a mi entrepierna, lo jalé hacia mí y comencé a besarlo. Estaba ansiosa y necesitada de él. Aceleré nuestro beso.

—Tranquila despacio. No tenemos prisa —me dijo alejándose un poco y empezó a besar mis senos. Con el brassier junto mis senos y mordió un poco uno, eso se sintió tan bien, que casi llego al orgasmo.

Gemí.

— ¿Te gusto nena? —dijo volviendo a besar mis senos, con una mano desabrochó mi brassier y yo rápido le ayudé a quitármelo. Intenté llevar mi mano para deshacerme de mis bragas que no eran de encaje, eran unas simples bragas de algodón.

—No nena, ese va a ser tu castigo, será lo ultimo que te quite —dijo metiendo su mano por en medio de mis piernas y tocándome por encima de las bragas, gemí ansiando su mano en mis pliegues.

Siguió besándome y su mano llegó hasta mi trasero y delineó con su dedo la hendidura de entre mis nalgas hasta el inicio de mi vientre.

Sentirlo tocarme por encima de las bragas solo me hacía excitarme más.

Me chupaba los senos y los jalaba un poco, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba mis nalgas, de pronto me dijo con voz ronca:

—Ponte boca abajo —sin dudarlo le obedecí.

Quitó el pelo de mi espalda y comenzó a besármela dando de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos, llegó a mis nalgas y comenzó a besarlas y amasarlas, sus manos si no estaban en ellas las metía por la hendidura pero sin llegar a tocarme adentro. Me producía una sensación de frustración y de alivio.

—Amo tus nalgas Swan, son tan redonditas, jodidamente bonitas —y me mordió un poco más duro de lo que lo había estado haciendo.

—Edward —intenté decirle a modo de regaño pero sonó demasiado débil para serlo. Me volteé y vi su sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Me marcaste como ganado! —le dije.

—Algo así pero solo yo voy a poder ver esa marca —volvió a concentrarse en mis pechos, los succionaba y jalaba mientras su mano seguía atormentándome por encima de mis bragas que para este momento ya estaban totalmente mojadas.

—Edward, Edward —le supliqué y el volvió a reírse—. Tranquila, imagíname totalmente excitado tratando de interrogar por fraude, ¡Me costó concentrarme un huevo! Así que ahora te voy a hacer sufrir ¿Además no recuerdas a quién abrazaste hoy?

Me levanté en mis codos y alcé mi cara.

— ¡Ay no! Edward no vas a estar celoso de Jake.

—No lo nombres —me dijo arrugando la nariz y la frente.

—Jake —le dije enfatizando el nombre—. Es mi amigo, solo lo quiero como eso, a ti te amo —comencé a besarlo, literalmente me le subí encima. Mis piernas quedaron con una de sus piernas en medio y comencé a besarle el pecho y a frotarme contra su piernas, casi alcanzo el orgasmo solo con la fricción pero Edward bajó su pierna.

Lo que hizo que se ganara un gruñido de mi parte.

—Swan estás siendo muy ruidosa —me quedé quieta, no era cierto ¿O si?

Seguí besando su estómago y luego quise acariciar su miembro pero no me dejó.

—No señorita, ya la otra vez la dejé, ahora me toca a mí.

Me tiró boca arriba en la cama y comenzó a bajar mis bragas. ¿Qué diablos se escuchaba? Parecía un gatito pequeño.

Separó mis piernas y cerré los ojos esperando que entrara en mi, pero lo que sentí fue su boca en mi.

— ¡Edward! —le dije pero ya no recordé que más le iba a decir. Él succionó mi clítoris y lo jaló con la succión, juro que jamás había sentido algo así.

Después hizo algo con la lengua que prácticamente me llevó al borde del orgasmo. El siguió torturándome con su boca, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando hasta que estallé en un maravilloso orgasmo.

—Separa las piernas —volvió a ordenarme pero juro que mi cabeza no era capaz de conectarse con mi cuerpo todavía. Edward gentilmente las separó y las dejó dobladas. Escuché rasgar la envoltura del condón y también caer lo que quedaba de su ropa lejos.

Con sus brazos empujó mis piernas hacia arriba, haciendo que casi tocaran mis pechos y entró en mi. La manera en que había puesto mis piernas hacía que entrara profundo en mí.

Estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando escuché al maldito gato de nuevo. Pero volví a agarrar el ritmo en segundos, pero seguía escuchando al maldito gato, estaba a punto de decirle a Edward que sacara al gato cuando me di cuenta que era el ruido que yo estaba haciendo.

No pude aguantar la carcajada y la solté, Edward se quedó quieto y puso cara de molesto.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sin poder dejar de reírme intenté explicarle.

—Escuchaba a un gatito y era yo —le dije entrecortado por la risa.

—Swan eres mi perdición, jamás a media sesión de sexo alguien se había cagado de la risa. Pasa tu pierna —dijo dando una mordidita en la pierna izquierda—, para arriba de mi hombro.

Lo hice y prosiguió con la tarea de entrar y salir pero además tomaba mi pezón y lo jalaba con sus dientes sin apretar demasiado. Me volvió loca casi enseguida. Alternaba lo que hacía en mis pechos con besos en mi boca. No puede aguantar más y estallé, el me acompañó pocas embestidas después.

Como pude bajé mis piernas con él en mi interior.

—No te salgas quédate en mi —le dije.

— ¡Golosa!

Entonces recordé a Ethan. Lo extrañaba quería abrazarlo.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—Si te digo te vas a enojar.

— ¡Dímelo! —exigió

—En otro hombre.

Edward salió de mí y se quedó hincado con una cara.

—En Ethan, Edward.

—Lo siento, jamás había sido celoso, pero contigo no sé qué me pasa, no quiero que nadie te vea, que nadie se de cuenta de lo apasionada y hermosa que eres.

—Tonto soy tuya y de Ethan, un poco de Charlie y de Rose, de Alice, de Emmett…

—Déjalo ahí, con tal que no me salgas que eres del perro.

— ¡Oye! Él también tiene un lugar en mi corazón.

— ¡Swan, jódete! —me dijo y soltó una carcajada.

Se veía tan lindo tan relajado.

—Mejor jódeme tú.

—Si quieres podemos empezar otra vez.

—Quisiera pero quiero ver a Ethan… no sé empecé a extrañarlo.

—Vístete y vámonos ¿O quieres que te vista?

— ¡Si, vísteme!

—No, porque no saldríamos.

Comenzamos a vestirnos y noté que mi blusa no había resistido el ataque.

—Edward rompiste mi blusa.

—No te preocupes, te voy a comprar diez más si quieres.

—No sé si diez blusas pero tal vez te la cambie por una cena.

Edward estaba terminando de vestirse y yo todavía estaba solo con la falda y sin zapatos. Y hablando de zapatos solo veía uno, me puse en cuatro para buscarlo y Edward aprovechó y me nalgueó.

— ¡Edward! —me quejé

—Eso fue inspiración de Rose.

—Deja de pensar en Rose y ponte a buscar mi zapato —le dije enojada.

—No te pongas celosita. Nunca andaría con Rose es demasiado mandona y gritona y se cree la última mujer en el planeta —y sacudió la cabeza—. La pequeñita me cae bien, Alice ¿Verdad? Se me va su nombre, a veces le digo hada, espero que no le moleste.

—No creo, Alice se cree una especie de hada de la moda y nunca le preguntes algo del futuro, un tiempo le dio por meterse a estudiar el tarot y luego le da por predecir el futuro.

—Ok, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y tu zapato está —aquí señalando debajo de una mesa de noche.

—Gracias Guapo, ponle su zapatilla a cenicienta —le dije mientras le estiraba el pie.

Me puso el zapato y me besó la pierna.

—Vámonos o no respondo que no llegues en toda la noche.

Lo medite por unos minutos.

—Casi me convences pero ganó el otro hombre de mi vida.

—Rayos, ese hombre es… un rival contra el que no puedo luchar. Vamos.

Salimos de la casa entre besos y caricias, me sentía tan plena y tan llena de felicidad, no había nada que me la quitara.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rose, abrí la puerta y le pedí que me besara antes de anunciar que ya habíamos llegado.

—Bésame que hasta mañana no va a haber más de esto.

Me besó con ganas, su mano entró por debajo de mi blusa y la otra se fue a mis nalgas, en serio le gustaban.

Me estaba perdiendo en el beso cuando escuché una tos discreta ¡Qué se joda Emmett! Lo he visto en posiciones más comprometedoras.

Volvieron a toser y me separé de Edward pero nada me preparó paro ver a quien estaba ahí parado, no era Emmett, era Charlie, mi papá, y nos había visto a Edward y a mi besándonos.

— ¿Papá qué haces aquí?... Hola —le dije separándome de Edward. Intenté darle un beso.

—Dejémoslo para después —me dijo sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

—Buenas noches señor —le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Me vas a saludar con la mano que tocabas los senos de mi hija?

Casi pude escuchar a Edward decirle que era con la que me agarraba las nalgas.

—Lo siento señor no sabía que estaba aquí.

–Si me di cuenta, así que tú eres el otro Cullen —sacó demasiado fuerte el aire por la nariz—. Y se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos estabas comiéndote a mi pequeña?

—Si señor, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de su hija —le dijo limpiándose la mano en el pantalón y volviéndosela a dar.

Si mi padre no le tomaba la mano juro que lo ahorcaba.

Mi padre le dio otra mirada evaluadora y le tomó la mano apenas.

—Papá compórtate, él es muy importante para mí —le dije seria.

Papá se puso casi morado y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué tan importante?

—Muy importante, tanto que hemos hablado de matrimonio —sentencié, sabiendo que mi padre sabía de mi aversión por el matrimonio.

Ahora si mi papá estaba morado y me veía como si lo hubiera insultado.

—Te lo dije Charlie —dijo Emmett saliendo con Ethan y Rose de la cocina—. La cosa va en serio y muy en serio. Ya hasta anillo le dio.

La cara de Rose y de Alice y de Jake que no sabía de dónde había salido, más la cara Charlie combinaban todo tipo de sentimientos, desde la alegría de Alice, la sorpresa de Rose, la indignación de Jake y el enojo de mi padre.

* * *

><p>Como ven todos se enteraron que Edward le dio anillo a Bella, que pasara, como reaccionaran todos ante lo del anillo. Pero lo mas importante ya se murio James.<p>

Jasper pronto va a aparecer tranquilas.

GRACIAS es poco para las que leen la historia, quisiera ir con cada una y darles un beso pero juro que no puedo.

GRACIAS en especial a Flopi, romycullen, Beastyle, hilarycullen17, janalez, Kikid'cullen, lunha222, My miracle, veritoxs, Maya Cullen Masen, Lili4ever, sandra32321, Zoalesita, nany87 y DiSofi por regalarme una sonrisa.

Quiero dejarles el link a un OS regalo para Eve Runner por su gustan leerlo, aclaro esta muy fuerte hay un trió y leguaje fuerte. Recuerden quitar los espacios

www . fanfiction s / 8367829 / 1 / Como_conseguir_una_contrato_y_algo_mas


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles una historia que sale de mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a Eve Runner por betear el capitulo (Beta FFADD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

Inesperado.

"_Al final lo que queda es abrazarse, confiar en el otro, amar y dejarse amar en medio de la balacera que es la vida" _

_Fito Paez_

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Emmett del anillo? Miré a Edward, estaba pálido y asombrado.

— ¿Cómo supiste del anillo? —le dije a Emmett. Edward me había asegurado que nadie sabía.

—Vi a Edward saliendo de la joyería y la chica se emocionó cuando le dije que era mi hermano y me comentó que le daba mucha alegría que dos hermanos compraran el anillo el mismo día.

En lo que procesaba todo sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano.

— ¿Dónde está el anillo?

Alice revisó mis manos y de pronto gritó.

— ¡Le dijiste que no! ¿cierto? Eres capaz Isabella Marie Swan, le dijiste no, lo escuché en mi cabeza cuando vi tus ojos.

—No me dijo que no —me defendió Edward.

—Pero tampoco te dijo que si, es típico de Bella —dijo Rosalie como si estuviera recitando algo de memoria.

—No exactamente, pero que les importa es entre Bella y yo –continuo Edward.

Yo solo veía de un lado al otro. Charlie me miraba enojado y melancólico. O al menos eso veía yo.

—Me pidió tiempo para conocernos mejor, tranquilas —dijo Edward enojado.

—Apuesto por un año —dijo Rose.

—No, a Bella le gusta. Digo seis meses —dijo Alice casi brincando.

—Yo digo que tres —dijo Emmett.

—Pues yo voy con Rose —dijo papá.

— ¿Por qué apuestan? ¡Qué malos amigos y padre tengo!

—Además no es de su incumbencia, es solo de Bella y mía. Y en todo caso del papá de Bella. Pero nada más.

—A todo ¿Dónde está Ethan? —pregunté.

— ¡Vaya! te acuerdas que tienes hijo —espetó Charlie bastante molesto.

—Papá claro que me acuerdo, si no ni siquiera hubiera regresado. Además soy muy buena madre, nunca lo he descuidado pero ahora también necesito sentirme mujer, ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo para ti? ¡Diablos papá! Jamás he descuidado a Ethan y lo sabes.

—Pero hoy ni lo trajiste tu de la guardería, estabas con este…

—Yo me voy, no tengo porque escuchar tantas cosas —dijo Jake haciendo que me acordará de él.

—Jake, yo… — ¿Qué podía decirle que no lo lastimara más? —lo siento, en serio pero me enamoré.

—Tranquila Bella. Tú solo estás deslumbrada, esperaré a que se te pase el capricho, yo estaré siempre contigo.

Intenté decirle que no era capricho pero Jake salió de prisa y no pude replicarle nada.

Sentí a Edward detrás de mí.

—Tranquila. Él lo va a superar aunque eres difícil de olvidar —me dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

— ¡Hey! Ya sepárense. Tú —dijo mi padre—. Ve y revisa que Emmett haya dejado bien dormido a Ethan y tú —dijo señalando a Edward—. Ven tenemos que conocernos.

¡Cielos santos! Mi padre iba a interrogar a Edward, espero que no sea muy agresivo, que ser hijo de Esme y hermano de Emmett, quienes eran queridos para mi papá, lo ayudara.

—Emmett, acompaña a Bella, Alice y Rose a ver que esté bien.

— ¡Qué manera de corrernos! —dijo Alice.

—Anden niñas —dijo Emmett—. Vámonos o Charlie sacará la pistola.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, Rose habló:

—Años esperando este momento y tú no nos dijiste nada —me señaló—. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

— ¿Dónde tengo qué? —intenté decir inocentemente.

— ¡Aquí! —gritó Alice que revisaba mi mesa de noche.

—Alice son mis cosas, no tenías derecho a revisar —dije enojada y bastante alto. Ethan se removió queriéndose despertar.

Me acerqué y lo toqué un poco con el fin de dormirlo otra vez.

—Dejen mi anillo —les dije al ver que Alice y Rose se lo ponían.

—Envidiosa —me dijo Rose—. ¿Emmett crees que podamos cambiar el anillo?

—No, no podemos, te vas a quedar con ese y vas a dejar de molestar a Bella antes de que se ponga ruda.

—Gracias Emmett, por eso te quiero porque primero me echas los leones y luego los espantas —le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

— ¡Auig! —dijo Emmett con cara de asco—. ¡Quién sabe que más habrán besado esos labios!

—Idiota —le dije y le di un golpe en la espalda. Me acerqué a las chicas para recuperar mi anillo.

— ¡Devuélvanme mi anillo! —les dije seria.

—Primero contesta ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada? ¿Por qué no te lo pones? ¿Y por que le pediste tiempo? —dijo Alice.

—Espera yo también tengo preguntas ¿Tuviste muy buen sexo hoy? Bueno esa no debió ser pregunta, se te ve la cara de idiota. Entonces seguiré con la temática de la boda ¿Por qué le pediste tiempo? —dijo viendo a Alice—. Si esa, voto por esa pregunta, se nota que los dos están locos de amor, nunca te había visto tan feliz.

Suspiré resignada. Era mejor hablar con los tres al mismo tiempo así me evitaría contar lo mismo varias veces.

—Buena la verdad, tengo miedo, siento que todo está siendo tan rápido. El amor que siento por Edward me abruma y a veces no me deja pensar y me da miedo que todo acabe tan rápido como empezó, que solo sea un sueño, que nada sea verdad. Que él se de cuenta que no soy lo que esperaba, que encuentre una mujer con menos problemas, no sé son tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Nena —me dijo Rose en tono maternal—. Tranquila a veces el amor es así rápido, pero si tienes dudas es mejor que vayan tranquilos. Más vale dar pasos firmes.

—Si Bella, no apresures nada, disfruta de tu noviazgo… de todo lo que están viviendo.

De pronto Emmett soltó la risa, todas nos le quedamos viendo y Rose le dijo:

— ¡Emmett, compórtate!, Ethan está dormido.

—Es que estoy pensando que Edward no va a dormir aquí, por el tiempo que se quede Charlie —y continuó riéndose.

—No te preocupes Bella, yo me voy a solidarizar contigo y si Edward no duerme aquí, Emmett tampoco, ahora vayamos afuera a rescatar a Edward.

—Si no le he dado las corbatas que le prometí —dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo y subía.

Salimos de la recamara y yo… la verdad estaba molesta muy molesta ¿Por qué Rose quería rescatar a Edward? ¿Y Alice darle corbatas con tanta urgencia? ¿Será que ya estaba alucinado o mis amigas le prestaban demasiada atención a _mi_ Edward?

Pensé encontrar a Edward totalmente acobardado o llorando en un rincón, mi papá era agresivo en su trato cuando quería. Pero no, estaban riéndose y hablando de futbol americano, al parecer tenían gustos muy parecidos.

—Hola —dije y le tomé la mano a Edward.

—Hola princesa. Al parecer el bicho este me cae un poco bien, al menos tiene mejor gusto para los equipos que Jake, por lo pronto está a prueba.

—No está aprueba —dije enérgicamente—. Porque la única que puede ponerlo a prueba soy yo y ya lo probé… digo aprobé—. Corregí rápidamente, sin dejar de apenarme.

—Y me consta que ya lo probó —dijo Emmett. Edward y yo le dimos una mala mirada.

—Bueno y… —dije yo recordando la muerte de James, un tema que aunque había intentado quitar de mi mente no podía hacerlo por completo—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Papá entendió sin mas palabras de lo que hablaba, Edward me miró y también lo entendió pero yo simplemente no podía darle la cara. Me daba pena. Él jaló mi mano y me sentó junto a él y me abrazó por detrás. Mi padre movió el bigote y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno tu sabes, que yo no he dejado de buscarlo, pero hace unos dos meses me hice de una información donde alguien hablaba de unos primos, James y Tom, protegidos de unos narcos mexicanos y su descripción coincidía mucho con ambos primos no solo con uno, pero ninguno de los apellidos coincidía, logré contactarme con un policía de Texas y me informó que eran protegidos de un importante narco mexicano, que eran intocables y que uno de ellos estaba cometiendo muchos errores, que era un drogadicto y que en NY tenía varias cuentas pendientes —Charlie suspiró y prosiguió—. Eso hizo que pensara que realmente podía ser él, así que le pedí a mi amigo que me mantuviera al tanto de cualquier cosa, de la más mínima anomalía. Hace unos días me dijo que uno de los primos, James, había desaparecido y que estaban seguros que estaban huyendo de los traficantes para los que trabajaban. Al parecer había robado dinero y mercancía.

Me trasladé hacia Texas pero por desgracia no podía ayudar en nada solo observar, no se descubrió nada, así que tuve que regresar a Forks. ¿Recuerdas el día que estábamos hablando de cómo podía ver al sapo en línea? Bueno ese día me llegó un mail de mi amigo con la información de que había aparecido un cuerpo con la descripción de James. Y me fui de inmediato, al llegar el cuerpo estaba casi irreconocible si coincidía demasiado pero no tenía ni dientes ni huellas dactilares… ni dedos, mejor dicho —me estremecí imaginándome la escena.

—¿Charlie no podrías hacer menos crudo el relato? —pidió Edward.

Charlie lo miro como diciéndole cobarde.

—No es por mí, es por Bella —le dijo más duro.

—Lo siento pero necesito que Bella entienda todo, para que vea que jamás regresará a hacerle daño. Bueno decía que llegué y Mario, el policía, me llevó a ver el cuerpo. Lo habían torturado y desmembrado. Al parecer les estuvo robando mercancía y dinero, y ese tipo de gente no perdona. No había forma de comprobar a ciencia cierta su identidad así que por eso quería que se comparara su ADN con el Ethan. Era la única forma de estar seguro, pero mientras fui al hotel y hablaba contigo por teléfono el primo llegó y lo reconoció por un tatuaje o algo así, yo insistí en hacer las pruebas de ADN pero el narco movió sus contactos y declararon el cuerpo como el de James pero prometieron que harían una prueba de ADN si tu accedías a dar la muestra.

—No, no quiero que Ethan tenga ningún tipo de relación con él, me niego, si ya lo reconocieron será mejor que todo se quede así.

—Pero Bella necesitamos solo certificar que no están mintiendo. Por favor solo van a tener guardada la muestra por una semana, no puedes ponerte así, es solo comparar que el ADN, no estamos diciendo que Ethan tenga que conocerlo.

—Dije que no, si ya lo identificó el primo, hagan el examen de ADN con el primo. No quiero que Ethan tenga que ver de ninguna manera con él, de ninguna.

Dije eso mientras me paraba y me iba hacia la cocina, estaba llorando y me sentía vulnerable, no quería que mi hijo estuviera relacionado con nada que tuviera que ver con ese hombre. Así era como lograba que Ethan no me lo recordara, pensaba que era producto de una noche loca con un desconocido.

No me gustaba asociar a mi hijo y a ese. Hacer la prueba de ADN sería una forma de unirlos para siempre y me negaba, por completo, era algo que no podría soportar.

No podía, en serio no podía. De pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Era Edward podía oler su aroma.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No, abrázame por favor. No quiero que Ethan y ese hombre estén relacionados, me niego, es más de lo que puedo manejar.

—Tranquila yo estoy contigo para apoyarte en lo que tu decidas, solo te pido que lo consideres, si para… —pero Edward calló al ver que me apartaba de él y lo miraba mal, ¿Cómo diablos me pedía que lo considerará?

—Swan no estamos peleando, solo por la tranquilidad de tu padre. Te lo sugerí pero yo te apoyo, yo estoy de tu lado —dijo agarrándome fuerte y besando en la cabeza, solté un suspiro, entre sus brazos me sentía tranquila, sin nada que temer.

—Creo que me va a gustar que él sea tu pareja —dijo Charlie sacándonos de nuestra burbuja—. Es duro pero te trata bien. Ahora ¿Podemos cenar algo? Están acaparando la cocina.

—Muero de hambre ¡Charlie! No te he contado la mejor noticia del mundo —dijo Rose con los ojos llenos de felicidad—. Vas a ser abuelo otra vez… ¡Estoy embarazada!

—Muchas felicidades —dijo papá con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él quería muchísimo a Rose por cómo me apoyó cuando pasó… eso.

—Supongo que tengo que felicitarte a ti también —le dijo a Emmett—. En hora buena muchacho. No sabes qué alegría siento.

Ver a Charlie felicitar a Rose y Emmett me dio un poco de envidia y resentimiento. Él no me felicitó nunca por lo de Ethan, es más no quería que lo tuviera. Odiaba verlo feliz, de esa manera, porque no podía dejarme ser feliz, como si se hubiera ocupado de mi.

— ¡Bella! —gritó alguien en mi oído, era Alice. Me le quedé viendo con mala cara.

—Te hablo Edward y no hiciste caso. Estabas viajando por el planeta del amor, hubieras visto tu cara.

Rose estaba viéndome y no dejaba de hacerlo. Así paso el resto de la noche, casi a las doce se despidieron y Charlie se fue con Emmett a dormir ya que no cabía en la casa. Ya no hablé, ni me sentí a gusto, me sentía sucia, fea y rechazada, como si no encajara en esa gran familia feliz.

Me fui a dormir, era como si me hubiera envuelto en una maldita telaraña y lo viera todo borroso, todo lleno de mierda. Me acosté vestida y en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada solo pude llorar y llorar. No se cuanto tiempo lloré pero en algún momento escuché mi teléfono sonar, lo apagué. No podía dejar de llorar porque estaba triste y envidiosa y eso me hacía sentir mal al mismo tiempo.

Mi mente, mis sentimientos y mi corazón estaban en una lucha, entre lo que sentía y lo que se suponía que no debía sentir. Tendría que hablar con Marcus y apartar una cita doble, no creo que en hora y media alcanzaría para sacar tanta mierda que traía encima.

Sentí la cama hundirse, eso podría haberme alarmado si no fuera porque un olor demasiado conocido llegara a mí.

— ¡Vete! No quiero que me veas así —le dije.

—No me voy a ir, estabas demasiada extraña y has estado llorando, te llamé y apagaste el teléfono. Dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que reaccionaras así?

— ¿Por qué así ya no te gusto? Pues mejor búscate a otra sin tantos problemas —quise empujarlo separarme de él pero no me lo permitió.

—Para que quiero a otra cuando te tengo a ti. Tranquila llora, haz lo que necesites hacer pero aquí conmigo, porque ya no estás sola, nunca más vas a estar sola.

Escucharlo decir eso me desarmó y lloré y lloré hasta que me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Intenté moverme pero la cabeza me dolía, en serio me dolía, creo que llorar tanto no me hacía bien, busqué a Edward con la mano pero no había nada, abrí los ojos de golpe y mis pestañas estaba un poco pegadas por la mascara de pestañas.

Me incorporé un poco y no vi ni a Edward ni a Ethan. Intenté pararme pero la cabeza seguía doliéndome.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar luz, eran Edward con Ethan de la mano, los dos estaban vestidos y arreglados.

— ¡Hola hermosa! Ya veníamos a despertarte, anda báñate, ponte más bonita de lo que eres. Mira tómate unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Ayer por mi hoy por ti, ya arreglé todo y tienes poco tiempo, anda flojita.

—Me siento mal, voy a tomarme un día por enfermedad —le dije seria y acurrucándome en la cama de nuevo.

—No puedes, tienes que preparar a James —¿A quién dijo Edward que tenía que preparar?

— ¿A quién Edward?

—James Kennedy, el jugador que estamos defendiendo.

—Cierto es solo que solo dijiste James y la verdad ando despistada, voy a bañarme.

Iba a decirle que le encargaba a Ethan pero él me ganó.

—Tranquila, yo me encargo de Ethan.

Salí y me vestí más en modo zombie que otra cosa. Sabía que Edward ya tendría controlada la situación. Y sí, Edward estaba dándole un vaso de leche a Ethan, además de que Rose y Alice ya estaban desayunando.

—Amiga que cara —me dijo Alice.

—Pasé mala noche —le contesté de mala gana.

—Pues es mejor que cambies la carita antes de que llegue Charlie porque tú sabes cómo se pone de alterado cuando te ve triste o mal —dijo Rose.

Rose tenía razón, si Charlie me veía así me haría un interrogatorio tipo tercer grado y no quería.

—Solo necesito un poco de café, creo y tendré mejor aspecto —dije y Edward ya estaba tendiéndome una taza con café.

—Sin leche y poca azúcar —me dijo.

Le contesté con un gracias y besé su mejilla.

—Creo que me equivoqué de Cullen, porque el mío no sabe ni hervir agua ¿Le darías clases? ¿Puedes? Pagaré bien, con cuidar a Ethan mientras ustedes van por ahí a divertirse, anda enséñale a cocinar si no moriremos de hambre mi engendro y yo —terminó Rose. Y los demás no pudimos más que reír a carcajadas. Eso mejoró un poco mi ánimo.

— ¿Puedo irme con ustedes? —dijo Rose cuando terminamos de desayunar—. Cuando Charlie viene Emmett y él se juntan como sanguijuelas, no hay poder humano que los separe.

Era cierto las ultimas veces papá había pasado más tiempo con Emmett que conmigo.

—Pues vámonos —dijo Edward.

—Yo no voy a trabajar hasta después de las doce ventajas de ser jefa —dijo Alice—. Adiós empleados.

— ¿Empleados? Habla por mí y por Bella. Porque acá así de menso como lo ves es el jefe. Y no solo el jefe, es uno de los grandes.

—Rose se supone que no debías decírselo a nadie —le regañé.

—Pero Alice es de confianza, es la neta del planeta. Y vámonos que quiero unas donas y un muffin —la miramos—. ¡Qué el engendro es muy hambriento!

El día parecía estar mejorando y mi humor también, dejamos a Ethan, pasamos por la comida de Rose y me compré un brownie de chocolate. Me sentía extrañamente contenta, no del todo feliz pero era como si de pronto mi vida estuviera acomodándose. Creo que lo que Marcus me había dicho que tenía que cerrar círculos era hora de empezarlo. En este momento ya no veía tan malo el que todos felicitaran a Rose por su embarazo, eran circunstancias diferentes, no podía comparar una cosa y la otra. Suspiré y Edward tomó mi mano y la besó.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquila? —asentí con la cabeza y miré hacia atrás Rose estaba profundamente dormida.

—Ya… ¿Anoche todos se dieron cuenta?

—Nop, solo Alice, le hablé a ella para que me abriera y así entrar, imaginé que si le decía a Rose ella podría hablarle a Emmett.

—Gracias por estar conmigo. Cualquier otro me hubiera dejado sola, eres mi sol. Gracias.

—No tienes porque darme las gracias, te amo y eso es más que suficiente. Cuando entremos a las oficinas te voy a besar como más me gusta.

Y con esa amenaza llegamos a nuestro destino.

—Te toca despertar a tu amiguita ¡Que bárbara se murió no se durmió! Pero mejor así, a veces es algo latosa.

—Te estoy escuchando Masen —dijo y después bostezó—. Pero te digo que me agradas solo dijiste a veces y latosa. Casi es un cumplido.

—Vámonos, les dije —y tú aleja las manos de mi Cu… hombre. Tú tienes al tuyo.

—Si y no le digo nada a mi amiga cuando se le sube para jugar o platica con él a media noche ¿Estamos Swan? Deja de estar celosita que una cosa es decirle piropos y otra la otra —me dijo Rose caminando más deprisa.

—Amor, creo que no debes estar celosa y menos de tus amigas, podrían pasar mil mujeres desnudas y yo solo tendría ojos para ti.

—Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti y gracias por solo estar conmigo anoche —le dije mientras entrábamos al edificio.

Edward torció la boca.

—Bella ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Mientras que no sea nada ilegal o malo creo que si.

—Olvidé mi lap en el auto y tengo que ver a Aro por algo administrativo ¿Puedes llevar esto a mi oficina e ir iniciando con la serie de preguntas? Prometo no tardar más de media hora.

—Claro —dije tomando el portafolio que me daba y caminé hacia su oficina. Abrí la puerta y grité.

En la oficina de Edward, de mi Edward estaba Tanya desnuda arriba del escritorio y todo lo que estaba en el escritorio estaba en el piso regado.

Cerré los ojos y solté el portafolio y mi bolsa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Madre de dios! ¿Qué hace esa güera en el escritorio de nuestro novio? —dijo Erick detrás de mí.

— ¡Cielos Santos! ¿Tanya no conoces la palabra vergüenza? —dijo Rose.

Una risita tonta a mi lado me hizo abrir los ojos, la güera desabrida de Jane.

Y para rematar Aro con Edward detrás de Jane.

—Buen cuerpo señorita pero si no quiere que levantemos cargos por entrar y hacer desfiguros es mejor que se vaya ya.

Tanya intentaba taparse y buscar su ropa pero resbaló con unas hojas de papel y casi se cae.

—Bella ayúdala —me dijo Edward—. Va a romper algún papel importante y voy a querer matarla. Llamaré a Carmen para que venga por ella —dijo y se alejó de ahí.

—Tonta, esa tipa es tonta, para atrapar a Edward no hay que hacer escándalos ¿O no Swan? A Edward no le gustan los escándalos —me dijo Jane y juro que quería arrancarle los pelos güeros y sacarla a patadas de la oficina de Edward.

Erick y Rose buscaban su ropa, mientras Tanya no dejaba de llorar.

—Niña ¿No trajiste ropa o la escondiste? —le dijo Erick.

—No solo la gabardina —dijo entre hipos.

—Voy a prestarte algo de ropa —les dije a Erick y Rose, siempre tenía dos cambios por cualquier cosa en mi oficina.

Fui a mi oficina y saqué unas bragas y un vestido envolvente, ¡Santo dios! Creo que Tanya estaba un poco desesperada. Pero los comentarios de Jane eran los que realmente me molestaron, yo sabía que Tanya jamás había tenido nada que ver con Edward pero Jane si había tenido algo que ver con él y no solo la vez que yo los vi, estaba completamente segura, pero debía confiar. Dejé de atormentarme y caminé a llevarle la ropa a Tanya.

Entré a la oficina de Edward y estaba Rose lanzándole una mira molesta a Tanya y Erick que intentaba consolarla.

—Tranquila nena, tienes un muy buen cuerpo, malo que hubieras estado toda flácida y llena de celulitis.

El grito agudo de Tanya hizo que me dolieran los oídos.

— ¡Cállate Tanya! Pareces puerco en sacrificio, en serio sé mas inteligente, usa el cerebro ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiséis —dijo entre sollozos, casi me recordó a Ethan.

—Entonces ya estrénalo. Tanya no es posible que no pienses, vamos lo has perseguido por… ¿Cuántos años? ¿Diez? Acéptalo el nunca va a hacerte caso. Él solo tiene ojos para una mujer.

Carraspeé un poco y me acerqué a Tanya.

—Ponte la ropa, no podemos dejarte sola porque hay documentos muy importantes pero nos vamos a voltear.

Les hice una seña y los tres nos volteamos.

— ¡Ay Nenas! A veces las mujeres somos tan tontas —dijo Erick—. Debería aprender de mí, nunca me peleo por nuestros novios y mira que los dos idiotas mueren por la morena esta.

La puerta se abrió sin aviso, era Jake. Tanya volvió a gritar y Jake salió.

Tanya se apresuró a terminar de vestirse, sorbió un poco y Erick tomó un pañuelo desechable de una encimera.

—Toma nena y ya deja de llorar como una quinceañera, vamos ya eres toda un mujer y necesitas comportarte como tal, aceptar cuando un hombre no nos ama.

Caminé hacia la puerta y Jake estaba ahí.

— ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Era Tanya? ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué estaba desnuda y en la oficina de Edward?

—Digamos que quería darle una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fui yo, fue algo más que extraño.

—Bueno, al menos tiene buen cuerpo —me dijo Jake bastante rojo.

— ¡Jake! —le dije y le di un pequeño golpe.

—En serio, creo que tiene mejor cuerpo que tú —me le quedé viendo.

—Voy a animar a Erick para que te conquiste, te lo mereces por idiota.

—Tranquila es broma, de por si ya es raro tener un admirador, no lo alientes mucho.

Vi a Edward que caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotros.

— ¿Black qué tienes de las cuentas bancarias de la Señorita Thorville?

—Listo Masen y si están demasiado raras. Hay periodos donde no ingresa nada y de repente ingresa cantidades muy grandes y hay periodos donde deposita cantidades moderadas. Voy por el informe, solo traía los datos de la policía sobre James Kennedy.

Jake se alejó.

— ¿Ya salió de mi oficina? —me pregunto serio.

—No, todavía no sale ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás enojado por eso? Esperemos que eso haga que Tanya escarmiente, hasta Jake la vio semidesnuda ¿Y sabes? Me dijo que estaba mejor que yo.

—Eso no es cierto, tú eres perfecta, eres increíble. Swan no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar dentro de ti, anoche quería consolarte con besos pero sabía que si empezaba no iba a poder terminar, así que decidí aguantarme las ganas.

—Yo también quiero que estés… dentro de mi —dije sintiendo como todo la sangre subía.

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a almorzar a eso de las doce y pasamos por algo rápido y vamos a ver si el casero quiere rentarte esa casa que te gustó?

—Me parece una idea fantabulosa.

— ¿Fantabulosa? Eso como que me baja las ganas —dijo riéndose—. Ahora déjame volver a ser el hombre insensible sin corazón. Carmen no tarda en llegar.

La expresión facial de Edward se endureció y caminó hacia dentro de su oficina. Tanya estaba hecha bolita en un sillón con Erick y Rose intentando consolarla.

—Espero que estés feliz y contenta con el espectáculo que has hecho —le dijo Edward en un tono demasiado duro.

La respuesta de Tanya fue soltarse a llorar más fuerte. Edward se paró frente a ella.

— ¡Mírame! —Tanya negó con la cabeza—. Te he dicho que me mires.

—No por favor, muero de pena.

— ¡Mírame Tanya! —le volvió a decir sin tener piedad con ella, al ver que volvía a negar con la cabeza, le tomó la cara e hizo que lo viera. Ella cerró los ojos—. ¡Ábrelos! —Tanya muerta de miedo los abrió.

—Voy a decírtelo por última vez. No me interesas como mujer y ahora mucho menos como amiga o conocida siquiera, mantente alejada de mi vida y de los que amo, no quiero verte cerca de la gente que me importa ¿Entendiste?

Tanya asintió y de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas.

—Te pregunté ¿Si entendiste? Y no escuché que respondieras.

—Si entendí —dijo entre sollozos.

—Erick deja de consolarla y por favor recoge los papeles y ponlos en orden, si algo se rompió o algo se extravió me avisas para mandarla los costos a esta… al intento de mujer que llora en el sillón ¿Me entendiste? Cuando llegue su mamá le dices que se la lleve y nos alcanzas en la oficina de Bella —Edward nos miró a Rose y a mi—. Hale, Swan ¿Qué esperan que las saque de la oficina de la mano?

Rose lo miró ceñuda y salimos de la oficina.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. Espero que a su majestad el príncipe no le moleste que me ocupe de mis cosas y luego regrese a seguir con el caso —dijo Rose caminando muy decidida hacia su oficina.

—Creo que mi cuñada se enojó tantito. Vamos a trabajar… anda me dijo guiándome hacia la oficina.

— ¿Edward no crees que fuiste un poco rudo con Tanya?

—No, creo que necesitaba ponerle un freno que entendiera que entre ella y yo no hay nada, ni habrá o si quieres voy la abrazo y le digo que tranquila que podemos hacer un trío ella, tú y yo.

— ¡No! Tienes toda la razón, mejor que lo entienda y que yo sea la única que abrazas —un trío, mascullé.

Tocaron a la puerta, era Jake.

—Umm… y yo que esperaba encontrarme con otra mujer desnuda —dijo burlándose y asomando la cabeza.

Lo vi y le enseñé la lengua.

—Masen los documentos que me pediste.

—Muy bien, gracias. Trabaja con Swan en las preguntas no debe de tardar en llegar James… Kennedy —añadió.

Él se concentró en algo, revisaba y revisaba los papeles. Así que decidí concentrarme en la serie de preguntas para James y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude comunicarme con Jake como me gustaba, como mi amigo, cuando no se ponía pesado era tan fácil estar con él.

—Vamos a pedir para almorzar con James. Me cuesta trabajo decir su nombre y no pensar en el otro —me dijo.

Alcé la cara y le di una media sonrisa.

— ¿Edward?

—No, James vendrá después de almorzar. No puede faltar a su práctica, llega alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Yo creo que será mejor salir a almorzar cada uno por su lado.

— ¿Puedo invitarte? —preguntó Jake.

—Lo siento, tengo planes —respondí sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

—Olvídalo, solo es cuestión de… que se diviertan, voy a ver lo de unos casos antes de irme a almorzar.

Jake salió azotando la puerta.

— ¿Lista Swan? Se me pasó el tiempo volando y tú muy risueña con Black ¿No?

—Celoso, Cul… Edward. Vámonos a almorzar que muero de hambre —le dije con una gran sonrisa. Él sabía que no era hambre de comida lo que tenía.

Pasamos a su oficina antes de salir, estaba Erick terminando de revisar los papeles que Tanya había esparcido por el piso.

—Erick ve a almorzar, regresamos como en una hora, hora y media.

—Suerte guapos —nos gritó.

Cuando salimos del edificio, casi para llegar al auto Edward me tomó y me besó largamente.

—No puedo esperar, ya me siento más que listo.

Empecé a besarlo yo cuando escuché…

— ¡Qué bueno que los alcancé!

—Papá ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Emmett.

—Sí, estaba con él pero me dijo que iba a llevar a almorzar a Rose y le dije que porque no íbamos todos juntos. Digo ahora que estoy aquí sería bueno que pasara algo de tiempo con ustedes.

—Dijo que nos veíamos en el restaurante de siempre.

—Ok, sé cuál es. Charlie te vas adelante conmigo —dijo Edward y volteé mi cabeza bruscamente, tanto que hasta me lastimé.

La cara de Edward me lo dijo todo estaba tratando de enamorar a mi padre. Para él era importante tener la aprobación de papá. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué era tan correcto a veces?

El almuerzo y el resto de la tarde se me hicieron eternos. Charlie nos dio varios tips para interrogar a la chica pero aun así yo quería estar con mi novio y mi papá quería estar conmigo así que pasó todo el resto de la tarde con nosotros.

Edward se despidió de nosotros antes de cenar, tenía algo de trabajo que hacer y se fue para su casa esa noche papá dormiría con nosotros en un colchón inflable, cortesía de Esme, ¡Gracias Esme! Yo estaba demasiado frustrada. Jugamos un rato con Ethan hasta que fue hora de dormirlo y casi inmediatamente después me dormí. Con papá en la casa no había posibilidad de que Edward fuera esa noche. Extrañaba sus brazos envolviéndome y así frustrada me dormí.

La mañana no fue mejor al acostumbrarme a que Edward me ayudara hizo que todo fuera un poco mas caótico pero lo mejor fue el desayuno.

—Charlie ¿Sabes hacer de desayunar? —le preguntó Rose al bajar y ver que no había nada.

—Solo huevos con tocino —dijo.

—No te los recomiendo, se le quema el tocino y los huevos le quedan crudos —le dije riéndome la que más estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de Edward era Rose.

—Charlie tú me caes muy bien, eres una excelente persona pero resulta que Edward nos hace el desayuno todas las mañanas y no cualquier desayuno, creo que tus visitas o son más cortas o no haces ningún tipo de comentario cuando Edward se quede a dormir.

— ¡Edward se queda a dormir! —dijo mi papá atragantándose con el café.

—Si papá, Edward duerme aquí conmigo, solo duerme, porque eres tan… cerrado con eso.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo. Voy a salir a desayunar y luego voy a ver a Esme y Carlisle. Más tarde voy a buscar un regalo para mi secretaria y nos vemos en la casa.

—Espera ¿Por qué vas a llevarle algo a tu secretaria? ¿Te gusta? Si te gusta —al ver que se sonrojaba como yo cuando alguien hablaba de Edward.

—Sí pero no se lo digas a ella. Ella cree que la contraté porque es buena en su trabajo pero es muy mala, casi hace más desastres que los que arregla pero es muy buena gente y necesitaba el trabajo.

—Eres un mal padre, no me habías contado, cómprale algo bonito, una bufanda o algo así, a menos que ya tengas algo más serio entonces cómprale unos aretes.

—Swan vámonos que tengo hambre y hay que pasar a ver que conseguimos de comer. Yo me llevo al Sapo, tú llévate lo demás. Nos vemos jefe, Alice te encargo las blusas más sueltitas, besos.

—Papá nos vemos en la tarde creo que muy tarde, tengo que ir a ver a un cliente.

—Mentirosa —me dijo Rose apenas subirse al auto—. Vas a ir con Edward a hacer sus cochinadas.

— ¿Envidia?

—La verdad si, Emmett ni siquiera me llamó anoche. Solo me mandó un mensaje, que estaba muerto y que se iba a dormir temprano, últimamente creo que duerme demasiado.

—Edward y yo solo hablamos un poco, solo para desearnos buenas noches pero en fin un día más y nuestras vidas volverán a ser las mismas.

—Habla por ti, yo no sé que le pasa al Oso voy a tener que darle vitaminas premamá porque a mi me da mucha energía pero él quiere dormir todo el día.

El día paso sin muchas novedades, ya estaba programada la primera audiencia del juicio de Kennedy era para la otra semana y gracias a Erick, Jake y el detective teníamos más que suficiente para enfrentar el juicio, si es que el juez no lo desestimaba. Habíamos acordado con Edward ir a la casa de sus abuelos y luego ir a las seis por Ethan, para que Charlie no pusiera ningún pretexto.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la casa de los abuelos sonó mi teléfono.

—Bueno —contesté impaciente habían interrumpido un magnifico beso entre Edward y yo.

—Princesa, necesito de tu ayuda no sé donde ir a comprar el regalo.

— ¿Papá por que no le dices a Alice que te acompañe? Ella es un as para eso de las compras.

— ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

—No exactamente. Estoy con un cliente en una junta para ver algo de una casa que quiere rentar y puedo tardar. Tengo que dejarte.

Edward estaba riéndose quedamente mientras besaba mi cuello.

—Cállate y sigamos en lo que estábamos —dijo pasando su lengua por mi yugular.

Como llegamos a la parte de arriba y a la cama no lo tengo del todo claro pero estábamos solo con la ropa interior, disfrutándonos cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó.

—Tengo que contestar, es mi mamá.

—No, Edward no, quiero… te necesito —y lo miré, en serio lo necesitaba, quería sentirme parte de él.

Él dio un suspiro largo y ahogado, me miro y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien que deje mensaje en el buzón —dijo antes de comenzar a besarme, empezando la extraña danza en la que a veces estaba yo arriba y el abajo, intercambiamos posiciones miles de veces quería sentirlo amarlo. Era una necesidad de tener su piel pegada a la mía, de sentirlo en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, sentirlo en mi corazón.

Edward estaba besando mis senos, succionándolos en ocasiones o mordiendo la aureola hasta que sus labios comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a mi ombligo, para estas alturas mi ropa interior estaría en algún lado tirada, de pronto paró muy cerca de mi intimidad, mi cuerpo convulsionaba lentamente debajo de él.

—Bella ¿Puedes estar tranquila y cerrar los ojos?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté incorporándome sobre mis codos y mirando la mota de pelo cobrizo revuelto gracias a mis manos.

—Vamos, confía en mí, quédate quieta y cierra los ojos amor, te juro que si te incomoda lo que haga tú me dices no y yo paro, pero solo acuéstate y cierra los ojos. Por favor —ese por favor fue en un tono tan dulce que no pude negarme.

—Está bien pero si digo no es no —le dije tratando de sonar seria.

Él sonrío con su sonrisa torcida y hermosa esa que me hacía dar mil vueltas antes de respirar lentamente sobre mi centro, me dejé caer en la cama y un jadeo se escapó de mis labios, eso que hacía él era simplemente fabuloso.

— ¿Edward recuerdas lo que hiciste la ultima vez? —él asintió sin dejar de torturarme—. Vuelve a hacerlo.

Empezó a succionar y a morder, me estaba volviendo loca literalmente, sentía que mi vientre iba a estallar y cuando mordió mi clítoris lo perdí... llegué al orgasmo y el siguió lamiendo, mordiendo y succionado.

De pronto paró.

—Gírate y ponte en cuatro Bella —me dijo con su voz ronca.

Obedecí.

—Inclínate en tus antebrazos, de esta manera será diferente —sabía que si él lo pedía era por algo así que agilicé mis movimientos quedando como él me había dicho.

Él con un dedo siguió el camino de mi espina dorsal y lo sentí detrás de mí, con su erección comenzó a jugar entre mis pliegues, se adentraba un poco y luego se retiraba.

—Cullen —murmuré más excitada que molesta.

—Shss… Calma, ya verás que esto es bueno.

Continúo jugando. Me tenía en el borde de la desesperacion y de pronto entró en mí de un solo movimiento, me sentí tan llena, tan completa, lo sentía tan dentro. El tomaba un seno y lo apretaba o con su mano apretaba mi clítoris, era algo tan extrañamente perfecto.

—No creo aguantar mucho Bella —me dijo.

Ni yo. Él llegó un poco antes que yo al orgasmo pero el escuchar sus gemidos y pensar que se sentía así conmigo me hizo llegar casi en seguida.

Nos dejamos caer, él rodó hacia un lado y me jaló hacia él, me apretó entre sus brazos.

—Wow eso fue… diferente, me gustó. Podemos probar más cosas, voy a comprar el Kamasutra —dije emocionada.

—Me alegra que te gustara —dijo Edward—. Pero vayamos tranquilos poco a poco —y volvió a besarme pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

—Es mamá ¡Rayos! Tengo dos llamadas perdidas aparte de la otra, voy a contestar —se puso serio y contestó—. Mamá estaba en una junta ¿Qué paso?

Yo comencé a besar su pecho, era tan hermoso. No tenía un cuerpo trabajado de gimnasio pero me encantaba y lo que más me gustaba era que era solo mío. Seguí besando su pecho su estómago y de pronto me detuvo con la mano libre.

—Si mamá, está conmigo, te la paso —tapó un poco el micrófono—. Mi madre te habla.

Sabía que estaba toda roja, no necesitaba verme a un espejo.

—Bueno Esme.

—Bella tengo a tu padre que necesita localizarte y tú no le contestas el teléfono. Se le ocurrió que podíamos cenar todos juntos, yo ofrecí la casa y pedí algunas cosas a un servicio de catering. La cena es a las siete no lleguen tarde.

Miré el reloj eran casi las cinco, lo que indicaba que era hora de ir por Ethan y arreglarnos un poco para ir a cenar.

—Se acabó nuestro receso del mundo, es hora de regresar a la realidad ¿O crees que podemos hacer algo muy rápido?

Edward se rió con ganas.

—Vístete Bella. Nos toca llevar vino y pan. Apenas vamos a tener tiempo.

—En serio, los papás siempre saben como arruinar la diversión.

—Tranquila Charlie se va mañana. Tenemos toda una vida para amarnos.

—Sí pero yo quiero amarte ¡Aunque sea una vez más! Anda quiero probar algo.

— ¿Qué quieres probar?

—Si la ducha sirve bien para dos.

—Anda vamos —apenas íbamos a entrar al baño cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Volvieron a tocar y ahora no solo el timbre también la puerta.

Edward se puso una bata y bajó. Yo me apresuré a vestirme y arreglarme.

Cuando bajé Edward tenía mala cara y estaba hablando con una viejita.

—No señora Summers no pienso vender la casa y tampoco rentarla, si me disculpa.

—Espere joven, usted sabe que una casa sola va deteriorándose. Miré le dejó mi tarjeta, en serio mi nieta es una excelente vendedora de bienes raíces también es buena en muchas otras cosas — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo la vieja?

Alboroté mi pelo y desabroché mi blusa y bajé.

—Amor ¿Tardas en subir? Disculpe señora es que mi marido y yo estamos ocupados —dije acercándome a la puerta—. Si nos disculpa —dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

—La señora estaba casi vendiéndote a su nieta. Voy a tener que ponerte un anillo de compromiso para que vean que eres mío —le dije besándolo.

—Tranquila hermosa. Te ves bella celosa —me dijo y me dio un beso en la nariz—. Voy a vestirme, ¡Cielos! Muero porque estemos otra vez juntos pero ya mañana, prometo recompensarte el fin de semana.

—Sabes puedes dormir en casa, Rose le dijo a Charlie que dormías conmigo, todo porque le sigas haciendo de desayunar.

—Eso mejora el día… ¡Arg! Bella quisiera seguir aquí contigo pero no podemos, recuérdame que no podemos —me dijo.

—No, no podemos. Vamos por Ethan, los encargos y a la cena. Anda arréglate, mientras yo me vuelvo a poner presentable.

Busqué mi bolsa y la encontré tirada en la sala ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Ni idea pero ahí estaba. Tomé el teléfono y vi las llamadas perdidas de Charlie. Marqué.

—Hola papá.

— ¿Dónde estás metida? Llamé a tu oficina y tu asistente me dijo que tenías una junta de trabajo pero no contestas ni el celular.

—Papá estaba en una junta, te había dicho. Mi cliente es muy especial pero ya estoy con Edward. Vamos por Ethan y de ahí a la cena. Tranquilo.

—Sí pero… olvídalo nos vemos en un rato.

—Listo —Edward estaba bajando las escaleras.

—Vámonos.

Edward tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta azul marino, se veía hermoso.

—Hola guapo, te invito a cenar —le dije—. Te ves hermoso.

—Gracias, tú también estás hermosa.

Recogimos a Ethan y compramos el pan y el vino. Ethan y Edward fueron cantando todo el camino. Era oficial odiaba las canciones de Barney.

La cena fue por demás entretenida. Emmett hizo bromas a mis costillas y las de Edward. Ethan tiró la comida dos veces al ver que todos se reían. Rose peleó por la última rebanada de pastel, fue algo realmente mágico, éramos una gran familia feliz.

De regreso a casa nos fuimos en el auto de Edward, papá, Alice, Ethan y lógicamente yo. Después de platicar un momento cada quien se fue a su habitación pero papá pidió hablar con Edward y conmigo después de acostar a Ethan.

—Solo quiero decirles que sé que no la necesitan pero tienen mi bendición. Hija este chico se ve que te quiere de verdad, estoy feliz por ti.

A continuación se paró y me dio un gran abrazo.

—Mi niña, gracias por no guardarme rencor. Sé que no fui el mejor padre antes y sé que ahora tampoco lo soy pero nunca dudes que te quiero.

—Papá, yo también te quiero y si eres el mejor papá del mundo.

Los dos estábamos llorando, me sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo completa y feliz.

Al otro día todo volvió a la normalidad. Me despedí de papá que se iba a las diez de la mañana. Edward lo iba a llevar al aeropuerto y de ahí se iba a una serie de encargos, me dijo que nos veíamos hasta la tarde.

El trabajo fue por demás refrescante, me tocó ir al juzgado por un caso y aunque la audiencia se complicó al principio logré sacarla a flote. Regresé a seguir trabajando en el caso Kennedy y salí. Ni Rose, ni Edward podían acompañarme a recoger a Ethan. Era viernes y Edward todavía tenía una cita con un cliente, así que decidí recoger a Ethan y ponerme en los quehaceres para adelantar y tener más tiempo libre con Edward el fin de semana.

Fui al cuarto de lavado cuando sonó mi celular, que estaba cargándose así que corrí con Ethan en los brazos a contestar. Era Edward diciéndome que si quería reunirme a cenar con Esme y Alice, se las había encontrado e irían a cenar juntos, decliné la oferta, ya me había puesto un pants y no quería sacar a Ethan solo le pedí que me trajera algo de cenar.

Volví a bajar a lavar. Este fin de semana tenía que hablar con Edward para que me rentara su casa y luego hablaría con Alice para ver si quería mudarse conmigo.

Entre lavar la ropa y jugar con Ethan se me fue la tarde y parte de la noche. Escuché el teléfono sonar pero dejé que la máquina contestadora tomara el mensaje.

—Sapo se me paso la hora de acostarte y ya te estás durmiendo en la cobija —le dije al verlo dormido sobre unos peluches que estaban en la cobija que le ponía en el piso.

Lo tomé y tomé la cobija para llevarlo al cuarto. Después de dormirlo me puse la pijama y me senté en la computadora a trabajar un rato. Un mensaje de Edward apareció en mi teléfono, llevaba a Esme y en un rato llegaba con Alice.

Dejé el trabajo a un lado, me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuché un ruido, abrí los ojos esperando ver a Edward.

Vi esos ojos azules de pie en la puerta mirándome.

Mi vida se detuvo un segundo.

¡Ethan!

Vino por mí y por Ethan.

* * *

><p>Si lo se, tarde y pido una sincera disculpa, pero en serio ya no se que decirles solo que espero no tardar tanto.<p>

Mil gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y sus reviews, cada vez que recibo uno me hacen muy, muy feliz prometo en esta semana contestarlos.

GRacias sobre todo a Ginegine, Lili4ever, GirlPattinson, Beastyle, sandra32321, ashleyswan, nany87, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Kikid'cullen, hilarycullen17, Flopi, romycullen, Karina Castillo, Lore562, Zoalesita, DiSofi, Iga Emo - 12L, robsten-pattison, Marta Salazar, janalez, jhanulita, caro508 y a Rossy04 por regalarme una sonrisa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo juego con ellos para contarles las locuras que salen de mi cabeza.**

**beta Eve Runeer de Betas FFADD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**Mi amor y mi familia**

"_El amor es el primer paso hacia la constitución de la familia"._

_Anónimo_

Mi mente se envolvió en una bruma, escuchaba la risa de James, la de Victoria, escuchaba sus voces. Victoria diciéndome que nadie me había querido, que todos me tenían lástima, que había robado su vida. Pero lo mas aterrador era James, que había venido por mi y por Ethan, no podía permitir que lastimara a Ethan.

No quería que se acercara pero él caminaba hacia mí, tenía las manos en alto y me decía algo que mi cerebro no acababa de registrar. Tenía que levantarme y correr por Ethan pero mis piernas no me hacían caso.

Volví a intentar levantarme pero mis piernas no me respondían, quise gritar pero las palabras no salían, por fin pude hacerlo y salió un ¿Quién?

Me incorporé como pude y camine hacia la cuna. Tomé a Ethan en mis brazos y volví a preguntar:

— ¿Quién está ahí? —buscaba algo con lo que defenderme pero no encontré nada.

¡Dios que alguien me ayude!

— ¿Quién es usted? —me dieron por respuesta.

La luz se encendió, cegándome un momento, yo ya tenía a Ethan en mis brazos, lo apreté más fuerte, él gimió un poco.

—Mami la uz —me decía restregándose sus ojitos.

Estaba junto a la cuna, tirada con mi hijo en brazos, mi cabeza estaba brumosa y moría de miedo. Seguía buscando algo con que defenderme pero no encontraba nada, volvía a hablar y esta vez sonó más claro.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¡Ya! Eres una de las amigas de mi hermana ¿No? Soy Jasper Hale —me dijo mientras me recorría completa y esa mirada detonó algo en mi interior. Empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire que no podía respirar, estaba mareada, la piel me hormigueaba.

— ¿Estás bien? Estás demasiado pálida ¡Maldición! ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Oye! ¡Mírame! Soy médico.

Escuchaba que hablaba pero juro que no entendía lo que decía. Yo solo sabía que debía proteger a Ethan.

—Mira creo que tienes un ataque de ansiedad o de pánico, estás lastimando al bebé, voy a tomarlo.

Quería decirle que se alejara pero no encontraba mi voz. Él agarró a Ethan y me dijo:

—Lo estás apretando, voy a quitártelo —con cuidado me lo quitó de los brazos pero al no sentir a Ethan mi cabeza volvió a llenarse de bruma.

¡Él había regresado a quitarme a mi bebé! Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía sin fuerzas.

— ¡No! ¡No me lo quites! ¡Es mío! ¡No James! ¡Es mío déjame! ¡Edward! ¡Papá! —le grité. Mis miedos se hicieron realidad. Él volvió por mí y por mi hijo.

Seguía escuchando hablar sin entender, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

—Rose ven rápido a casa, tu amiga se puso mal. No le hice nada, te lo juro pero está mal. Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad o algo así. Soy médico Rose, yo tengo al niño.

Mi mente registró la palabra niño, _¡Ethan!_ pensé y poco a poco la realidad me empezó a llegar, todavía todo estaba brumoso en mi pero de lo primero que me di cuenta fue que la persona que estaba en frente de mi no era James, aun así era un desconocido, debí de hacer algún ruido por que el tipo volteó.

—Tranquila, mira soy Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie. Tranquila tengo a tu bebé porque tú lo estabas aplastando.

Lo miraba y quería decirle que ya estaba bien pero no podía, me dolía la cabeza, tenía frió y ganas de vomitar.

—Voy a tomar tu pulso ¿Está bien?

Tomó mi mano, estaba sin fuerza y quería vomitar.

—Necesito ir al baño.

— ¿Puedes pararte? Venga te ayudo. Tranquila intenta respirar como cuando estuviste de parto eso te va ayudar. Recuerdas, inhala, reten, exhala. No puedo con el niño y contigo, lo voy a dejar en la cama.

—Gracias.

El hermano de Rose estuvo conmigo deteniéndome mientras yo sacaba todo en el baño. Ethan estaba parado en la puerta y me veía.

Cuando terminé intenté pararme sola pero no puede, él volvió a ayudarme y mis lágrimas salieron.

—Tranquila en serio, mira soy médico, médico internista, no me asusto con un poco de vomito. Ya no tarda mi hermana, cuando llegue si quieres te pongo algún calmante o te receto algo pero necesito que estés calmada, no puedo lidiar contigo y con un bebé. En eso soy algo tonto o más bien lento, los bebés me asustan.

Ese comentario me hizo sonreír un poco.

—Ves, ya hicimos reír a tu mami —le dijo a Ethan, que estaba callado pero no dejaba de mirar al hermano de Rose, era como si estuviera consciente de que algo malo pasaba.

Él me dejó sobre la cama, mi cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar y mis brazos y mis piernas estaban helados, el estómago quería seguir escupiendo su contenido pero no me sentía ni con fuerzas para lograr hacerlo.

–Oye te dejé en la cama. Ven acuéstate junto a tu mamá, voy a traer agua, cuídala —le dijo el hermano de Rose a Ethan.

Regresó con una mochila en la mano.

—Tranquila, voy a sacar mis cosas, solo quiero revisarte —asentí.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Sí, mucho. El doctor me mandó unas pastillas, están en ese cajón —señalé uno de los cajones de mi cómoda.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que te pasó? —volví a asentir—. ¿Te pasan seguidos estos ataques?

—No, bueno esta semana tuve uno más ligero y este, pero tuve noticias nada agradables. Hacía mucho que no me daban, me pasó lo mismo que a Rose.

Él me miró y asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó a ponerme la cosa esa con la que toman la presión. Ethan me tenía agarrada de la mano y me miraba.

—Tienes tu presión baja pero es normal después de un episodio como estos. Tómate una de las pastillas que te mandó el doctor y cómete un dulce para que tu presión suba.

—Gracias —estaba realmente apenada. Pobre chico llega a su casa y unas de las amigas de su hermana se vuelve loca.

—No te preocupes, tranquila, mira no pensé que hubiera nadie y entré a descansar un poco pero tranquila, en serio. No quise asustarte ni hacerte nada.

Ethan me miró y luego al chico y le dijo:

— ¿Omo te llamas?

—Hola amigo, me llamo Jasper —le dijo muy pausado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Rose entró gritando ¡Bella! Y pegándole a su hermano.

—Tranquila Rosy —le dijo su hermano, intentando esquivar los golpes.

Rose alternaba preguntas y golpes.

— ¿Estás bien? —Golpe—. ¿Qué paso? —golpe.

Su hermano le agarró las manos.

—Ya basta Rose, tu amiga tiene que estar tranquila y estás alterándola.

En ese momento noté que Emmett estaba parado en la puerta y estaba blanco, sin nada de color.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Estás bien? —le pregunte y él negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasó? Estás muy blanca y me asustaste —dijo antes de llegar y abrazarme. Fue un abrazo fuerte pero era tan calido que me hacía sentir querida.

—Gracias Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasó Osa? —preguntó Emmett acariciándome el pelo.

Iba a contestar pero me ganó a el hermano de Rose.

—Le dio un ataque de pánico o de ansiedad, algo así. Llamaba o más bien quería alejarse de un tal James si mal no recuerdo.

Al escuchar el nombre de James, Emmett y Rose me miraban como si no entendieran.

—Osa, él está muerto, ya no va a hacerte daño.

—Lo sé Emmett pero es que estaba obscuro, y me asusté. No es algo que yo quiera hacer, es una reacción de mi cuerpo —me solté a llorar y no podía parar.

De pronto escuché más voces.

Edward entró en la recamara, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos rojos.

Me abrazó y en seguida comenzó a revisarme, balbuceaba cosas que no acababa de entender.

— ¡Edward! —lo llamé pero él seguía abrazándome, revisándome y besándome—. ¡Edward! —lo llamé más fuerte.

—Te juro que no vuelvo a dejarte sola, siento que me moriría si algo te pasa —decía sin dejar de abrazarme.

— ¡Edward tranquilízate! —me estás poniendo muy nerviosa.

—No puedo, eres tan importante para mí y yo estaba cenando y… ¡Tú estabas sola! En serio, siento que te fallé, me siento… —dejó la frase inconclusa.

—Creo que el que va a recibir la inyección con el sedante es el chico y no la chica —dijo el hermano de Rose.

Edward lo miró con mala cara.

—A todo esto ¿Tú quién eres?

—Es mi hermano, Edward. Él es el otro dueño de la casa —le dijo Rose enojada.

—Siento preguntar esto pero… ¿Quién es la chica y dónde voy a dormir?

— ¡Cielos no había pensando en nada de eso! —dijo Rose—. Las tres recamaras están ocupadas. Creo que tendrás que dormir en la sala por lo pronto.

Ethan estaba quedándose dormido junto a mí, ajeno a todo y mi mente se puso a trabajar. Necesitaba hablar con Edward sobre la casa de sus abuelos, si llegábamos a un buen acuerdo podría rentársela y por los muebles no me preocuparía, de principio con una cama para mi y otra para Alice creo que sería más que suficiente. Ya después podría ir adecuando la casa. Si, hablaría con Edward en serio sobre esto. Ya me imaginaba a Ethan corriendo por toda la casa, tendría que enseñarlo a subir y bajar escaleras pero estaba bien. Y si Edward no quería rentarme la casa buscaría otra aunque fuera más pequeña pero casi estaba segura que Edward no se negaría a rentarme su casa.

— ¿Seguro que es doctor? ¿No sería mejor llamar a uno de verdad? —eso y alguien moviéndome fue lo que me regresó a la realidad.

Alice me movía fuerte.

— ¡Alice me lastimas!

—Te fuiste Bella, era como si estuvieras en otro mundo —me dijo angustiada.

—No —le dije enfatizando el no y arrugando la cara—. Solo estaba pensando.

—Bella —me dijo Edward tomando mi cara entre sus manos—. Júrame que estás bien, si te sientes mal, si algo te duele te llevo al doctor ahora mismo.

—Tranquilo estoy bien, solo estaba pensando.

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te pongas mal y no te preocupes puedes tomarte todos los días de descanso que necesites.

—Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo, estoy bien. He tenido ataques peores y más largos.

En ese momento supe que debí callarme eso, Edward me miraba con miedo, ¡Santo cielo! Lo más seguro es que me dejara, él me veía... y no pude continuar, Edward me abrazó aún mas fuerte que la vez anterior.

—Amor yo no sé cómo eres tan valiente, ¡Santo Dios! Todo lo que te ha tocado pasar. Como quisiera abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca, que solo estés aquí entre mis brazos.

Edward cada vez me demostraba que me amaba, me quería demasiado.

—Tranquilo Edward, en serio ya estoy mejor, en serio.

—Mañana tienes cita con Marcus —dijo Rose—. Yo me quedo con Ethan y el inútil de Edward que te lleve.

—Sí, yo te llevo ¿A qué hora es la cita?

—Es a las nueve de la mañana pero tranquilo solo dura una hora.

— ¿Bueno entonces que te parece si me llevo a Ethan y lo entretengo una hora? Y así después podemos hacer algo.

—Yo me voy a dormir —dijo Alice parada en la puerta, no pude dejar de notar que le dio una mirada muy provocadora al hermano de Rose y este se la correspondió.

—Yo voy a llamar a Carlisle y que venga por mí ¿Pero segura que ya estás mejor?

—Si ya estoy mejor, gracias. Perdón por asustarlos —dije intentando sonreír.

—Tranquila Bella para eso estamos, para ayudarte, para apoyarte —me dijo Esme tomando mi mano y apretándola.

—Gracias Esme.

Después de unos minutos llegó Carlisle, se retiraron y en menos de media hora estábamos Edward, Ethan y yo en la cama. Yo abrazaba a Ethan y Edward me abrazaba a mí. Me sentí segura, suspiré y Edward me besó en la cabeza.

—Tranquila amor, nadie va a hacerte daño nunca más.

— ¿Sabes? Lo sé, contigo me siento segura, me siento completa.

Busqué su cara y le di un beso ligero en los labios que él me devolvió un poco más intenso, quería besarlo más, quería sentirme parte de él pero no podíamos Ethan estaba ahí. Eso me recordó algo.

—Edward necesito que me rentes tu casa, es más me urge, ahora que el hermano de Rose regreso ya no hay lugar.

—Puedes venir a mi departamento. Hay mucho lugar.

—Pero no hay paredes y si queremos estar juntos… —dejé el comentario en el aire.

—Ni hablar, la casa es tuya no necesitas pagarme renta.

—No, eso si que no, si no me cobras buscaré otro lugar.

—Existe una manera en la que no tendría que cobrarte y podrías vivir ahí conmigo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Cásate conmigo.

—Pensé que ya teníamos hablado el tema. Edward, seis meses, en eso quedamos.

—Pero de todos modos me quedo contigo diario.

—Estoy pensando en castigarte si no te callas y me dejas dormir.

— ¡Oye! —me dijo y comenzó a hacerme un masaje, el cual, hizo que pronto me perdiera en mis sueños.

La mañana llegó con el sonido de mi despertador, abrí los ojos y Ethan estaba en medio de Edward y yo ¿En qué momento habíamos cambiado de posición?

Edward sostenía entre sus manos una mano de Ethan. Se veían tan lindos y podría decirse que hasta se parecían, suspiré, miré el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, decidí irme a correr un rato, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, por mucho tiempo me ayudó a relajarme. Me levanté, me puso un pants y una sudadera y salí sin despertar a Edward ni a Ethan.

Al salir vi a Rose en la cocina, creo que era su lugar favorito últimamente, estaba haciéndose un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de frambuesa. Cuando me vio me dijo:

— ¿Quieres uno?

—Por favor, voy a salir a correr un rato, necesito despejarme. Llevo el ipod y solo voy a dar unas vueltas —le dije al ver la cara que ponía.

—Te quiero, cuídate.

Salí de la casa y comencé a trotar, la música y el trote empezaron a relajarme. Mi vida había sido una montaña de emociones desde pequeña, el abandono de mi madre, el abandono emocional de mi padre, la muerte de Lilly, la aparición de James en la vida de Victoria y mía, y todo lo demás, la reconciliación con mi papá, el encontrar a Edward y amarlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decírselo de frente? Lo amaba, confiaba en él, él me amaba a mí y a mi hijo. Mi hijo, aún recuerdo la etapa de negación cuando me preguntaba ¿Por qué diablos había quedado embarazada? ¿Si podría amarlo? Al principio me había alegrado el saber que tendría un bebé pero después eso me enojó, me preguntaba a diario ¿Si podría amarlo como se merecía o lo abandonaría como mi madre? Estuve tentada a darlo en adopción, un par de veces me planteé esa solución pero mi dudas desaparecieron cuando nació, fue la cosa más maravillosa que había visto, me enamoré en cuanto lo vi. Amaba a mi hijo, no importaba nada más.

Mi cabeza era un cofre lleno de pensamientos, unos más contradictorios que los otros. Todo en una gran pregunta, con miles de respuestas. En momentos pensaba que si debía irme a vivir con Edward, al siguiente momento que debía irme a vivir sola con Ethan pero minutos después pensaba que era mejor vivir junto con Edward. Con mi cabeza llena de dudas e ideas estuve trotando un buen rato hasta que me cansé, paré, alcé la vista y no reconocí donde estaba, miré el reloj de mi ipod y eran más de las siete de la mañana ¿Cuánto tiempo había trotado? ¿Y dónde fregados estaba? Me salí de casa sin teléfono y sin dinero, y necesitaba llegar rápido a casa para ir a la cita. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a un hombre de espaldas hablando por teléfono, le pediría una llamada para que Edward o Rose vinieran por mí, tomé aire, controlé mi vergüenza y hablé:

—Disculpe señor ¿Podría prestarme su celular por favor? Solo será una llamada para que vengan por mí, veré no reconozco el lugar… —le pedí al señor que se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Isabella?

—Señor Vulturi, buenos días ¿Podría prestarme su teléfono? Salí a caminar y perdí la noción del tiempo, y necesito regresar.

—Aro querida, solo Aro. No te preocupes yo puedo llevarte, solo vine por donas para mi hija Vanessa, es su cumpleaños y tú sabes uno hace todo por los hijos.

Odiaba como me veía Aro, me molestaba un poco y me intrigaba.

—No se preocupe, solo me podría prestar el teléfono y Rose o Edward pueden venir por mi.

—Querida háblame de tu y no es molestia, es un placer poder ayudarte —dijo tomando mi ante brazo y llevándome hacia un auto donde un chofer lo esperaba.

Le di la dirección y en menos de quince minutos habíamos llegado. Todo el viaje fue tenso, él intento entablar conversación pero mis monosílabos no ayudaron mucho.

—Mil gracias por todo, no sé como pagárselo —dije apresurada.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, al fin y al cabo somos colegas y compañeros de trabajo —dijo besando mi mano, lo que me hizo sentir incomoda.

—Gracias —repetí e intenté salir rápido del auto pero mis pies se enredaron en la puerta e iba a caer de bruces. El chofer prácticamente me detuvo de la sudadera y quede colgando.

—Gracias Demetri, suéltala yo la detengo —escuché a Edward que al estaba muy enojado.

— ¡Edward! El señor solo me detuvo si no hubiera sido por él me hubiera caído.

—No importa, que te suelte, yo puedo sostenerte ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué regresas con Aro?

Lo miré indignada ¿En serio me estaba interrogando de esa manera? Creo que no amaneció de buen humor.

—Tranquilo Edward. Encontré a tu novia perdida a unas cuadras y amablemente la traje ¿No pensarás que un viejo como yo pudiera estar interesado en esta linda chica? ¿O sí?

—Pues espero que no, Ren no se lo merece y Nessa tampoco.

—Nessa —dijo Aro y sonrío—. Hoy es su cumpleaños, los invitaría pero no quiso fiesta. Mi Vanessa es divina. Un gusto traerla a su casa Isabella. Señorita Rosalie, Edward, un placer verlos.

Después cerró la puerta y el auto se puso en marcha.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Me desperté y no te encontré, dejaste el maldito teléfono. Casi me volví loco.

—Tranquilo, salí a caminar y camine de más —intenté calmarlo agarrándole la mano.

—Pero me preocupé, me dio miedo ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? Júrame que no volverás a salir sin teléfono, soy demasiado joven para morir de un infarto.

—Casi se volvió loco. No, Edward se volvió loco. Jasper quería ponerle un sedante —me sentenció Rose—. Por el bien de todos no salgas sin teléfono. Métete a bañar se te hace tarde para tu cita.

Alice y el hermano de Rose estaban con Ethan pero más bien estaban mandándose mensajes sexuales con mi hijo en medio.

—Edward quítales a Ethan, creo que van a follar con el medio.

—Voy corriendo, ya le di de desayunar y solo te esperamos para irnos.

Me bañé y me cambié con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera básica en color menta. Me miré y me veía bien pero no me sentía tan bien.

La puerta se abrió era Alice.

—Amiga, llegó el amor a mi vida. Estoy locamente enamorada de Jass. Y puedo jurarlo por mis antepasados que él está enamorado de mi, sus ojos me lo dicen todo.

—Tranquila Ali, ve con calma no puedes aventarte de cabeza.

—No, estoy cansada de esperar, lo que siento aquí —dijo señalando su corazón—. Es grande y voy a luchar por este amor.

—Solo te digo que tranquila, que no te avientes de cabeza sin paracaídas. Ya me voy —dije viendo el reloj—. Se me hace tarde —pero luego recordé algo—. Alice voy a rentarle una casa a Edward, ya no cabemos aquí ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Dejar este lugar? —asentí.

—Ya lo había pensado por el bebé de Rose pero ahora con la llegada de su hermano solo se aceleraron mis planes. Si Edward no me renta su casa buscaré otro lugar.

—Tienes razón, no me lo había pensado, creo que ya sentía esta casa como mía.

—Si yo igual pero cuando Rose me dijo que estaba embarazada comencé a hacer cuentas y ya somos más personas que habitaciones.

—No lo sé, yo creo que no ¿O sí? Voy a pensarlo y te contesto por la tarde pero prácticamente es si… aunque no me molestaría compartir cama con Jass.

— ¿Jass? ¿Ya es Jass? En realidad te pegó duro y a la cabeza ¿Verdad?

Alice solo asintió y se sonrojó.

—Bueno espero tú respuesta, cuídate y tranquila con Jass.

Salí y Edward ya tenía la pañalera y a Ethan listo. No sabia si reír, llorar o salir corriendo, era tan normal para él, era tan fácil.

—Tranquila. Él está loco por los dos y solo busca hacerte la vida más fácil. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres buscan a un hombre así? No tengas miedo —me dijo Rose—. Yo tengo suerte si Emmett recuerda ayudarme con la bolsa o me abre la puerta del auto. Tienes suerte.

—No lo sé, me da miedo es tan perfecto y yo tan llena de conflictos. Dime que estar con él es lo correcto.

—Tonta nadie puede decirte eso, tú eres la única que puede saberlo. Pero tengo que decirte algo, no te menosprecies, eres una persona llena de cosas buenas, eres fuerte, amable y estás llena de amor, mucha gente quisiera tener la mitad de las cosas que tú tienes. Así que déjate de dudas desayuna y lárgate a la terapia.

—Gracias Rose, me animas siempre. Deberías dedicarte a animar a la gente —bromeé con ella.

—Para eso vivo Bella, para animarte y follar con Emmett —nos miramos y soltamos la carcajada.

—Bella —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Te hice un sándwich de queso con jitomate y un poco de vinagreta.

—Gracias Edward pero no tienes que molestarte, con un poco de cereal es más que suficiente.

—Primero no es molestia, segundo lo hago porque me encanta cuidar de ti.

—Son tan lindos —dijo Rose—. Pero ya pónganse en camino que se les hace tarde.

Me llevé el sándwich en un recipiente de plástico para írmelo comiendo mientras Edward controlaba todo lo demás. Le di la dirección y llegamos a mi cita.

Edward me beso y me dijo que en una hora regresaría por mí, que iría con Ethan a un parque.

Suspiré ¿En serio era merecedora de un hombre así?

Entré a mi cita con Marcus.

Trabajamos mucho y me dejó mucha tarea, no era exactamente tarea pero así le llamábamos, eran ejercicios que tenía que hacer. Marcus me dijo que tenía que aclarar realmente qué me detenía entregarme en la relación con Edward, también me dejó pensando varias cosas más como el por qué sentía que no merecía ser querida por la gente.

Salí del consultorio y llegué a la calle. Ver a Edward y Ethan esperándome con una gran sonrisa, me hizo sentir que estaba en el camino correcto, tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder sentirme lo suficientemente segura y entregarme sin reservas.

Edward me besó y me abrió la puerta mientras metía a Ethan a su silla. Esperé afuera mientras terminaba de abrochar los cinturones.

—Edward.

—Dime.

— ¿Me puedes besar antes de irnos?

—Antes, durante el camino y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

—Por eso estoy enamorada de ti, porque eres justo lo que necesito. Te amo —dije tomándolo del cuello y besándolo como si mi vida se fuera en ello.

— ¿Bella acabas de decirme que me amas?

—Sí, te amo. Creo que siempre te he querido de alguna manera pero me daba miedo enfrentarme al hecho de que puedo ser querida. Marcus cree que es porque me abandonó mi madre y cosas así, debo de aceptar que la gente es capaz de amarme.

— ¿Me dices que me amas porque te lo mandó tu doctor?

—No, te digo que te amo porque cuando salí y te vi con Ethan supe que nunca podría amar a nadie más, que solo tú eres el dueño de mi corazón, mi mente, mi alma… Bueno tú y Ethan.

—Pues yo te amo más, amo a tu hijo y amo a los cinco hijos que vamos a tener.

—Amor —dije llena de orgullo—. Podemos dejarlo en tres, cinco son demasiados.

—Está bien pero quiero una nena con tus ojos y tu color de cabello. Casi puedo escucharlos riendo.

—Anda, vamos a ver una casa que quiero rentar —dije sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Esperó a que subiera y cerró la puerta.

Llegamos a la casa de sus abuelos y dejé a Ethan jugando, lo llevé hacia la cocina.

—Edward es en serio quiero rentar la casa. Sé que una casa de estas dimensiones sería inaccesible para mí pero tal vez podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no sé… irle haciendo las mejoras que necesite o dejarte los muebles que compre, o las dos cosas. No quiero que me dejes vivir gratis —dije cuando vi que iba a abrir la boca—. Si no puedes entenderlo, está bien, buscaré un departamento mediano, me encantaría este lugar pero tampoco quiero abusar, sé que de por si ya te estoy pidiendo una rebaja en la renta pero solo si me lo rentas juro que te amaré más y la cuidaré mucho.

— ¿Bella por qué me haces la vida tan complicada? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar vivir aquí y ya? —me dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello—. Está bien, lleguemos a un acuerdo… sé que no quieres que viva por el momento aquí pero… ok. Pongamos cien dólares al mes.

—Edward no seas ridículo, sé que esta casa puedes rentarla en más de cinco mil dólares o algo así… estuve viendo en Internet y un departamento de tres recamaras pedían más de mil ochocientos dólares, por favor. Esa cantidad está bien y te puedes quedar con los muebles que compre.

— ¡Bella! ¡Arg! —Dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo desesperado—. No puedo cobrarte eso, sé cuanto ganas, no me gustaría apretar tus gastos. Quinientos dólares y que me dejes quedarme contigo las veces que pueda. Es mi última oferta.

—Edward no puedes cobrarme quinientos dólares… —me interrumpió.

— ¡Oh! Si puedo, la casa es mía y ese dinero lo pondré en una cuenta que servirá para pagar la boda. ¡He dicho!

—No, por favor no, no me hagas esto.

—Bella hace un momento me dijiste que me amabas y ahora no quieres cooperar para la boda —dijo risueño.

—Edward sabes que no me gusta esto pero me encanta tu casa, por favor… bueno quinientos Alice y quinientos yo, y puedes hacer lo que quieras con el dinero siempre y cuando no me digas.

— ¿Alice? ¿Estás diciéndome que Alice va a venir a vivir con nosotros? —me dijo arrugando su hermosa cara.

—No te estoy diciendo que Alice va a vivir con nosotros —dije señalando a Ethan y a mi—. Y ni siquiera es seguro, ella lo va a pensar al parecer se enamoró del hermano de Rose.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que viva contigo si prácticamente lo hago?

—Seguiremos así… practicando hasta que se cumpla el plazo. En serio Edward, puedes quedarte a dormir, dejar tu ropa pero no viviremos juntos oficialmente, no todavía.

—Bella estás loca ¿Lo sabías? —me dijo carcajeándose.

—Lo sé y sabes que no me importa, porque así de loca me quieres. ¿Entonces tenemos un trato con la casa?

—Lo tenemos Bella, ahora… ¿Dónde se metió Ethan?

—Cierto Ethan.

Lo encontramos en la cocina sacando todo lo que encontró en las alacenas, que al contrario de lo que creí estaban llenas de cacerolas y trastes.

— ¿Ethan por qué sacaste todo ahora hay que guardarlo? —le dije mirándolo seriamente.

—Saqué tolo poque ta todo sucio hay que mañalo.

—Al que voy a bañar es a ti —y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

—No kikillas no, Edar yulame.

Y sin pensarlo Edward comenzó a hacerme cosquillas a mí y Ethan se unió.

—Eso es trampa —dije entre risas.

—No es el equipo de niños contra el de las niñas, si te apuras a tener una niña o dos tal vez nos ganen.

Después de decir eso me besó.

Luego de recoger y seguir jugando, decidí que era hora de poner manos a la obra si quería salir de la casa de Rose.

— ¿Edward podemos ir a ver camas? —le dije sin poder evitarme ponerme roja.

—Esa idea me gusta, supongo que puedo opinar porque pienso usarla todas las noches mucho más, ahora que Ethan tendrá su cuarto —me dijo al final muy despacio, su aliento en mi oído me hizo estremecer y querer arrancarle la ropa.

—Mami, mamos a casa, quielo lomil.

—Amor vamos a ver unas camas, para comprar una nueva. Esta va a ser nuestra nueva casa ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Ethan miro la casa, me miró y solo alzó los hombros.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó Edward.

—Me gusta mi cama.

—Vamos a traer tu cama para acá ¿Quieres ver tu cuarto? Vas a poder tener tus juguetes solo para ti y podemos comprar un carro rojo —contestó Edward emocionado.

—Un choche lojo. Si me gusta.

—Edward no lo consientas demasiado.

Edward alzó los hombros y como si nada me dijo:

—Es mi hijo y lo consiento muy pocas veces.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, Edward acababa de decirme que Ethan era su hijo.

—Es en serio, lo quiero mucho Bella, lo quiero como si fuera mío, es mío, de mi corazón.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿Qué más quería? Edward era el mejor hombre que podría encontrar y yo estaba loquita por él, lo amaba más de lo que siquiera aceptaría.

—Edward te amo en serio —le dije entre besos y aplausos de Ethan.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a una tienda de muebles. Conseguimos una cama tamaño enorme o al menos eso me pareció a mí, yo quería una de dos personas pero Edward me convenció con la siguiente imagen mental.

—Cierra los ojos Bella. Ahora imagina que estás dormida un domingo en la mañana y de pronto aparecen en tu cama cuatro, no mejor cinco hermosos niños diciéndote: "_Mamita mamita querer estar con ustedes_". Vamos a caber mejor en esta ¿No?

—Señorita nos llevamos esta — dije con una sonrisa idiota.

Escogimos un desayunador para la cocina, sencillo de madera y unos bancos que se verían bien en la cocina que y fue todo lo que permití que compráramos. Edward quería llevarse media tienda.

Llegamos a casa de Rose y yo todavía tenía la imagen mental de la cama con los niños cuando escuché que Edward hablaba.

—Bueno es oficial, Bella se muda.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Y demás lluvias de preguntas.

Rose se paró en una silla y grito un fuerte "_AAA_" y todos callamos.

—Explícate Isabella Marie Swan ¿Cómo que te mudas? —decía mientras se bajaba de la silla.

Miré a Edward y luego comencé a hablar.

—Me di cuenta que ya no cabemos en la casa y Edward va a rentarme la casa de sus abuelos.

—Me imagino el tipo de renta que va a cobrarte —me dijo Alice muy pícara y luego añadió—. Yo me voy con Bella, ya sabía desde esta mañana, espero que puedas entender Rose ahora tu fami… no, nuestra familia crece, es hora de encontrar nuevas manera de adaptarnos, pero seguiremos siendo familia que es lo más importante.

Rose nos miró y se soltó a llorar, luego se abrazó a Emmett y siguió llorando.

—Rose es necesario, tu hermano y tu bebe van a necesitar un lugar donde estar, debes entender.

—Lo entiendo pero me duele, en serio lo entiendo, solo que mis malditas hormonas, ¡Cielos! Sabía que algún día pasaría pero tal vez cuando ya estuviéramos viejitas no tan pronto.

—Rose gracias, en serio eres una gran amiga —dijo y la abrazó, yo me uní al abrazo.

De pronto lo que pudo ser un mal día se volvió un día lleno especial.

Terminamos el día con comida china y una película que tuvimos que dejar a la mitad porque Alice y Jasper estaban a punto de tener sexo con nosotros presentes. A estos dos el amor les pegó duro y a la cabeza ¿O duro y en la…? Mejor dejaba las comparaciones para después. Al otro día quedamos de ir todos a que conocieran la casa de los abuelos pero antes iríamos a desayunar.

El domingo comenzó como una locura. Ethan solo quería estar con Edward, Rose estaba demasiado sensible, Alice y Jasper pegados y Emmett estaba demasiado, pensativo.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa la locura se desató aun más. Emmett había llamado a Esme y a Carlisle que ya nos esperaban ahí. Entre Esme, Alice y Rose hicieron planes para la casa, colores para cada habitación, colores para la sala, tipos de muebles.

Y yo lo único que quería era abrazar a Edward e irme a la cama con él.

Casi era hora de comer cuando Esme propuso ir a su casa y comer todos juntos. Caminé hacia Ethan y le pedí la mano para ir al auto.

—Vamos Ethan, ven con mami.

–No yo con Papá y tomó a Edward de la mano.

En ese momento el mundo se detuvo, todos nos quedamos callados.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó Edward cargándolo y poniéndolo de frente.

—Papá, tu ere mi papá —dijo muy seguro Ethan, ¿Quién le había dicho eso o de dónde había sacado la idea?

De pronto todos estábamos llorando como tontos.

—Ves amor hasta él lo sabe, estamos destinados a ser una familia —dijo Edward besándome.

La alegría duró el resto del la tarde.

Esme le preguntó a Ethan.

—Amor ¿Por qué Edward es tu papá?

—Po que yo quielo y él me quiele, como Calis y Memet.

Esme lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

—Entonces yo voy a ser tu abuelita —le dijo.

—Tú no buelita, tu Mesme.

Al final Esme convenció a Ethan que podía ser su _Buelita Mesme_. Y él que si no pudo ser su buelito fue Carlisle, Ethan solo reconocía a Charlie como su buelito.

Ethan moría de sueño y yo también así que nos retiramos, pasamos un momento a casa de Edward por ropa y regresamos a la casa de Rose.

Todo el camino Edward y Ethan cantaron, y se decían felices papi e hijo. Yo seguía intrigada ¿De dónde sacó la idea de llamarle papá? Jamás le había dicho nada de llamarle papá a nadie.

Después de un rato ya en la cama, con mis compañeros de cuarto dormidos me puse a pensar. Edward estaba metido en su papel de papá, se había encargado de tener a Ethan dormido, bañado y empijamado, bueno no en ese orden pero lo había hecho solo, mientras yo había picado fruta y hecho las maletas para la semana. Me di cuenta que no había lavado ropa.

Las cosas se acomodaban con una facilidad que me asustaba pero me gustaba el rumbo que esto tomaba, Edward sería un gran padre para Ethan y por qué negarlo, un gran compañero.

La semana estaría algo complicada con mudanza y la primera audiencia del juicio de Kennedy, ya me las arreglaría.

Esta semana había traído a mi vida un poco de todo, había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo, quien habría pensado que estaría comprometida, a punto de mudarme y enamorada hasta la médula, a veces quería tener una vida más tranquila, pero creo que mi vida tranquila jamás sería como tal.

Pero no cambiaría nada, ahora sabía que quería, quería a Edward en mi vida siempre.

Quería una familia en mi cama un domingo por la mañana.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Siempre no fue James, era solo otro rubio de ojos azules. Quien quiere un Edward así? yo quiero uno. O dos si se puede.<p>

Se que merezco la horca y que me manden a Volterra, pero lo prometo que el trabajo no me deja, se que tarde demasiado espero no tardar tanto lo prometo.

Mil gracias por sus favoritos, follows y sus reviews.

Un abrazo enorme a yolabertay, sandra32321, veritoxs, hilarycullen17, beakis, crematlv19, Gine, pamelahdz, DiSofi, nana cullen, Rossy04, supattinsondecullen, Maya Cullen Masen, Beastyle, Flopi, ini narvel, Gretchen CullenMasen, catitacullen, SalyLuna, Iga Emo - 12L, NuRySh, Zoalesita, ashleyswan, janalez, GirlPattinson, solecitopucheta y a VaNeSaErK por regalarme una sonrisa.

Les dejo el link a una historia que esta muy linda es de Eve Runner mi hermana www . fanfiction s / 8435457 / 1 / Rosas_azules_y_espejos_rotos (sin espacios)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos son de SM yo solo los uso para contarles una historia que sale de mi cabeza.**

**Gracias a Eve Runner por betear el capitulo (Beta FFADD) y por el titulo del mismo.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Capitulo dedicado a Verito que fue la única que supo que iba a pasar, por fin Verito lo que tanto haz esperado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Mister Celosito y más sorpresas**

"_Nunca exijas nada a la vida, espera, y algún día la vida te dará una sorpresa maravillosa".  
>Anónimo<em>

Si pensaba que la semana pasada había sido caótica, esta estaba en rumbo a ser más caótica.

Entre a mudanza y la preparación del juicio estaba muerta.

El estrés estaba acabando conmigo. El pobre de Edward era quien había pagado, dos veces le había gritado y él solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, eso me hacía querer ahorcarlo.

El lunes estábamos guardando mis cosas en cajas y encontré mis recuerdos del instituto. Edward estaba robándome mis fotos, si digo robándome, porque cada foto que le gustaba la iba apartando para llevársela.

—Edward deja esas fotos —le dije por enésima vez—. En serio, no voy a dejar que te las lleves.

Le di un manotazo intentando quitárselas pero lo único que logré fue esparcirlas por el piso.

Una fotografía llamó la atención de Edward, ni siquiera recordaba haber conservar esa foto.

—¿Son Victoria y James? —me preguntó.

—Si, nos la tomamos prácticamente al mes de conocerlo. Victoria quería que fuéramos a una fiesta pero yo me negué y fueron a mi casa antes de ir a la fiesta y nos tomamos esa foto, ni siquiera recordaba tenerla.

— ¿Quieres conservarla?

—Sí y no. Voy a guardarla en un lugar, bien escondida.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo? Ethan no se parece a él —sabia que mentía, mi hijo se parecía a James—. Se parece más a mí, es más, es idéntico a mí.

—Por eso te quiero tanto, tanto —le dije dándole un beso en la boca.

— ¿Solo me quieres? Creo que tendré que esforzarme en hacer que me ames —y comenzó a besarme con más ardor, hasta que la puerta abriéndose, mostrando a Emmet con Ethan en los brazos nos regresó a la realidad.

—¿Así es como empacan? Le diré a Rose que hay que empacar —dijo burlonamente.

—Venimos a ayudarles a empacar, ¿dime que voy haciendo? Pero los besos se los dejo a Edward.

En ese momento Emmet también vio la foto.

— ¿Por qué guardas una foto de ellos? No lo entiendo, no solo te lastimaron y te . . —y decidí interrumpirlo.

—Si, pero no recordaba tener esa foto y algún día si Ethan me pregunta tendré que contarle lo que pasó, al paso que vamos él lo investigara en Internet antes de los cuatro años.

—Bueno tienes razón —su vista se fue a otra donde estaba con Jake besándome—. ¡Mira! Aquí te veías como una pequeña niña creo que todavía no tenías sexo con Jake.

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías —gritó Edward asustando un poco a Ethan.

—Para tu información . . —Iba a decirle que ya habíamos tenido sexo pero vi la cara de Edward y decidí cambiar de tema—. Puedes llevar mañana las cajas a la casa mientras trabajamos. Es ropa y juguetes de Ethan.

—Claro que si capitana —y se cuadró—. Que buen cambio de conversación. Pero mi hermano ahora necesita una lupa.

Edward miraba la foto, varias veces como si no creyera lo que veía.

—Me siento . . confundido. Voy a la sala un momento. Será mejor que guardes todas esas en una caja muy escondida —y señaló una serie de fotografías de Jake y mías.

Tomé una donde salía sobre la espalda de Jake.

—Mira en esta Jacob y yo fuimos a la playa fue un día muy divertido —en ese momento escuché maldecir a Edward y azotar la puerta.

—Ups —bromeó Emmet—. Creo que se enojó. Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué tienes las fotos de Jacob y tú besándose?

—Porque fue una etapa muy bonita de mi vida, porque las quiero conservar. Fui feliz, era una chica como todas.

—Pero si guárdalas en un rincón muy, muy oculto, porque si las ve Mister Celosito otra vez… puede darle un aneurisma cerebral.

Emmet me ayudó a empacar las fotos más comprometedoras, no sin antes burlarse todo lo que pudo de mí.

—Bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente. Tengo hambre y mucha —le comenté.

—Yo muero de hambre, creo que el embarazo de Rose me está afectando, todo el día tengo sueño y antojos. ¿Será eso posible?

—Creo que sí, es algún síndrome o algo así. Pregúntale a San Google.

—Lo haré, porque si es cierto no quiero que altere mis hormonas —empezamos a reírnos.

Entramos a la cocina donde Edward, Alice y Jasper hacían de comer. Mientras Rose estaba sentada comiéndose los ingredientes.

—¿Qué? —le dijo a Emmet—. Son muchos.

—Rose quedamos en que serías más amable —le recriminó Emmet.

—Pero ya son tres cocinando y tengo los pies hinchados. Mira —señaló sus pies descalzos y si, hinchados.

—Si no usaras todo el día esos zapatos tan altos…

—Si tú no fueras tan alto y yo fuera un poco más alta sería fabuloso, pero no, lo siento, mis tacones se quedan hasta que no pueda con ellos.

En ese momento Alice y Jasper, ponían sus cenas en una charola y tomaban unas bebidas.

—Nosotros vamos a… tener una cena más íntima —dijo apenada Alice pero después vi como apretaba una pompi de Jasper. Se rieron y subieron casi corriendo las escaleras.

—Bueno al menos no dan tanto espectáculo como Rose y Emmet.

— ¡Oigan! No damos espectáculos —dijo Emmett y nos miraron indignados.

En ese momento Ethan rompió la tensión.

—Papá, quelo juito.

—Claro que si para mi hijo lo que quiera. ¿Uva? —Ethan meneó la cabeza negando—. ¿Manzana? —asintió fuertemente y muchas veces.

Ethan se rió y Edward con él. Juntos eran un papá y un hijo sin duda. Nadie negaría que entre ellos había una conexión especial.

El teléfono de Rose, Edward y el mío sonaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. En el mío... era Erick.

— ¿Pasó algo Erick?

—Prende la tele amor, la tipa del caso Kennedy está dando una entrevista en vivo.

Edward estaba prendiendo la tele en ese momento y Rose estaba anotando algo. La tipa estaba diciendo nada y todo al mismo tiempo, estaba dañando la reputación de nuestro cliente.

—Mendiga vieja, no puede verse más ensayado —dijo Rose.

—Mañana es la audiencia para ver si aceptan el caso, pero es casi seguro que lo acepten. Solo iremos Rose y yo. Tú y Jacob tendrán que quedarse y monitorear que tanto afectó esto a nuestro cliente, buscaremos que esto sea beneficioso para nosotros. ¿Crees que Erick pueda conseguirnos una copia de este circo?

—Creo que sí, voy a llamarlo.

Salí para hablar con Erick y me dijo que ya tenía el video, que lo enviaría a mi correo y al de Edward.

Cuando regresé a la cocina Edward ya tenía preparado mi sándwich, me miró.

—¿Quieres que comamos aquí?

—Sí, aquí está bien.

—Estás muy pensativa —me dijo acercándose a mi.

—Solo pensaba en unas palabras que dijo "la señorita", cómo es posible que pueda destrozar así la reputación de ese chico.

—Hay gente capaz de eso y más. El dinero desata muchas pasiones y no siempre positivas. Pero deja de pensar en eso y cómete el sándwich. Yo voy a bañar a Ethan. ¿Puedes tener su ropa lista para cuando salga con él?

—Claro.

Curiosamente no me di ni cuenta cuando Rose y Emmet habían huido de la cocina.

Edward tomó a Ethan y se fueron a la habitación.

Terminé mi sándwich y escuché que Edward le cantaba a Ethan. Era una rutina que ellos tenían, siempre cantaban y eso me hacía feliz, mis dos hombres cantaban en la ducha.

Saqué una pijama para Ethan y comencé a arreglar ciertas cosas para el otro día. Cuando salieron del baño Edward estaba un poco mojado pero sonreía y su sonrisa llenaba mi corazón. Esa noche me costó mucho dormir, era una especie de sensación en el pecho pero no sabía que era.

Al otro día Edward llevó a Rose directamente a los tribunales, mientras Emmet nos llevó a mí y a Ethan a la guardería y luego me llevó al trabajo.

Apenas iba llegando cuando Jacob me dijo que teníamos que estar en el juzgado en menos de media hora. Al final Edward y yo representaríamos a James y Rose solo estaría detrás junto con Jacob.

Eso me intrigó, pero al llegar al juzgado y ver a Rose pálida, descubrí que el olor del abogado de la chica le había hecho revolver el estómago. Así que cambiaron la estrategia.

Ellos regresarían a la oficina a monitorear los medios y yo representaría junto con Edward.

El juez aceptó el caso, no aceptó que estuviera en prisión pero pidió el pasaporte de nuestro cliente, solo como medida precautoria.

Llegamos casi a las dos de la tarde al despacho y Edward nos llamó a junta. Les comunicamos a todos lo que pasó.

Concretamos el plan a seguir, Edward tenía una fuente en la oficina del fiscal y le había dicho que el abogado de la chica y el fiscal no estaban de acuerdo en varias cosas, para empezar en la entrevista.

Casi a las cuatro nos llegó la notificación de que el jueves se elegirían a los jurados, cosa que delegaron a Jacob y a mí; eso era muy complicado ya con un abogado por la parte acusadora ahora con dos iba a ser aun más.

El martes fue más caótico, nos llegó una lista preliminar de los jurados, había varios que eran bastantes aceptables pero había otros que nos podrían causar problemas por sus tendencias machistas y feministas.

Esme y Emmet se encargaron de cuidar a Ethan porque eran las ocho de la noche y nosotros seguíamos trabajando, llegamos por él casi a las diez y el pobre ya estaba dormido.

Lo único que me reconfortaba era dormir abrazada a Edward, era realmente grato, era maravilloso y me llenaba de energía.

El miércoles ardió la oficina mientras estábamos trabajando cuando Rose bromeó con Edward y él se molestó, luego le pidió que salieran a comer juntos, eso no me gustó mucho pero Edward me pidió que confiara en él, que era necesario.

Dejé que fueran pero estuve muy inquieta. Rose era una de mis mejores amigas y Edward… bueno… él es el amor de mi existencia.

Al final de la tarde regresaron y se veían totalmente serenos y más amigables. Casi me dieron celos.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a casa, la curiosidad me ganó y tuve que preguntar.

—Edward ¿Qué pasó contigo y con Rose? ¿De qué hablaron?

—Tuvimos que poner las cosas en orden por así llamarle… Ethan, sácate el zapato de la boca. Ella últimamente estaba… ¡Ethan! El zapato fuera de la boca.

Vi a Ethan por el retrovisor y vi como se sacaba el zapato de su boca.

—Rose estaba traspasando ciertos limites y decidí hablar claro con ella, que supiera hasta donde puede bromear conmigo y con nosotros en la oficina. En un mes voy a tener que hacer público mi lugar en la mesa directiva.

— ¿Y conmigo? ¿También vas a tener esa plática? ¿Ya no vamos a poder besarnos en la oficina? ¿O qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—Con nosotros nada, solo ser felices, talvez ya no te besaré en el lobby pero con nosotros todo seguiría normal. Solo no muchas muestras de amor físico delante de la gente, pero en privado… —él sonrió de una manera tan sexy.

—Eso me gusta.

Edward me miró y me preguntó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Siempre he querido que tengamos sexo en la oficina y ahora que tendrás tu oficina arriba y sin paredes de vidrio, será más fácil.

Él simplemente estalló a carcajadas, Ethan lo miró con curiosidad y rió con él.

—Siempre me sorprendes, nunca esperé que me dijeras esto. Oye y si te bajas y abres mientras yo llevo a Ethan, así no lo cargas y a él no le da frío.

—Sabes Edward creo que quieres más a Ethan que a mí —le dije antes de salir molesta del auto.

Estaba loca como podía decirle algo así, él quería a mi hijo y yo estaba celosa de eso. ¿Por qué soy tan complicada, tan llena de miedos? Estaba molesta porque yo quería jugar con Edward y él siempre estaba pendiente de Ethan. Abrí la puerta y esperé con ella abierta.

Pero… ¿Qué no era eso lo que toda madre soltera deseaba? Amaba como trataba a Ethan, pero….creo que la del problema soy yo.

Decidí tener un momento para mi misma, así que fui a la recámara.

— ¿Puedes encargarte de Ethan? Necesito aire, pensar un momento.

Edward hizo varios gestos y luego me miró fijamente.

—Solo no olvides el celular y que te amo.

—Solo voy a caminar un poco, muy poco. Necesito pensar, necesito aire.

Antes de salir de la recámara, lo miré y regresé.

—Yo también te amo, pero a veces tengo que luchar contra mis demonios. Hay momentos en lo que solo necesito aire, aclarar mis ideas y ponchar las malas ideas que llegan a mi cabeza.

Le di un beso que prometía ponerse más intenso pero lo corté.

—Pronto tendremos una recámara para nosotros solos, si no muero con el estrés de la mudanza —y salí.

Dejé la casa y me senté unas escaleras adelante. Puse en orden mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que estaba celosa simplemente pero no era malo. Sentía a Edward tan mío... que me costaba trabajo compartirlo. Nunca me había mostrado así de posesiva, siempre di por sentado que nadie podía amarme y Edward me ha dado más de lo que esperaba.

Regresé a la casa y miré el celular, me había tardado solo quince minutos.

Cuando abrí la puerta Edward, Alice y Rose estaban cuchicheando en la cocina y al verme se callaron.

Alice caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? Edward nos dijo que te sentías algo tensa.

—Si ya estoy mejor es solo el trabajo y un poco de todo —dije señalando la sala llena de cajas de la mudanza.

Rose y Alice se miraron y luego comenzaron a hablar de tonterías, de la cena y algo más.

— ¿De qué hablaban cuando entré? —pude ver como Alice miró de reojo a Edward y luego buscó algo que hacer.

—De nada, les decía que te veía estresada —dijo y juego añadió—. ¿Mañana a qué hora hay que estar en el juzgado?

—Ocho de la mañana, voy a pedirle a Alice o Rose si llevan a Ethan. Hay que pasar por unos últimos datos a la oficina, así que salimos más temprano.

—No, le diré a Emmet siento que es más seguro, con su novio Alice está ausente y Rose con el embarazo casi se queda dormida en todos lados.

—Eso si, sabes que hoy se quedó dormida mientras comía, Jake me platicó.

—No lo sabía. Aro no está muy contento, me pidió llamarle la atención, cuando hablé con ella no se lo tomó muy bien. A ella no le gusta que la manden, me dijo que tal vez deje de trabajar cuando nazca su bebé.

—¿En serio? Rose dejar el trabajo, dejar de ser abogada —me quedé pensando.

—Sí, lo ha hablado con Emmet y está de acuerdo, tal vez busque trabajar media jornada o algo como trabajo benéfico. Pero si quiere estar al menos al principio, dedicarse totalmente a su bebé. ¿Has pensado en cuántos hijos quieres tener conmigo?

—No sé… dos, pero creo que también dejaría de trabajar, no sé, no me gustaría que otras personas los cuidaran, podría hacer un Buffett junto con Rose y trabajar medio tiempo, algo más tranquilo o… ¿Por qué no propones algo en el buffet? Como que trabajemos medio tiempo las mamás o algo así.

—No lo veo muy factible. Lo siento, pero yo puedo mantenerte.

—Voy a decirle a Rose, sería bueno tener menos trabajo y más tiempo para cuidar a Ethan. O buscar tomar menos casos.

—¿En serio? Pensé que estabas a gusto así.

—Me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta lo que hago pero a veces quisiera pasar más tiempo con Ethan, crece tan rápido y solo me tiene a mí.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué? También me tiene a mi. Yo soy su papá.

Edward estaba serio, molesto.

— Lo digo en serio. Soy su papá. Soy tu pareja, en serio porque… no sé que decirte. Eso me dolió, mucho.

Y por primera vez nos fuimos a la cama enojados. No podía dormir solo daba vueltas en la cama.

—Deja de moverte —me dijo adormilado.

—Edward, ¿estás despierto?

—No, estoy dormido.

—No estés enojado conmigo, por favor —le pedí.

Edward se volteó hacia mí quedando de lado y me miró.

—Me dolió que dijeras que estaban solos, que no me tomes en cuenta, Bella somos una familia, algo loca, pero lo somos.

—Si lo sé, es solo que siempre he estado sola y lo dije sin pensarlo. Sé que eres parte de mí.

—Exacto, si contaras conmigo no pensarías que estás sola, ni siquiera inconscientemente.

—Sé que no estoy sola, sé que te amo y que quiero que seas parte de mi vida por siempre y para siempre. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga o qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

—Solo confía Bella, confía en mí.

Suspire y comencé a besarlo, mientras le decía que confiaba en él. Que no volvería a decir que estaba sola.

La cosa se estaba calentando cuando escuché el llanto de Ethan.

—Creo que le está saliendo una muela —dijo Edward sentándose mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Lo miré extrañada.

—Estuvo metiéndose unos palitos de pan y mamá me dijo, no soy un experto.

—No llores amor, ven a la cama conmigo. Lo dejo contigo en lo que busco la pomada que le mandaron antes.

Busqué donde estaban sus medicinas y la encontré. Cuando miré a la cama Edward y Ethan estaban profundamente dormidos. Ethan tenía su cabeza en el brazo de Edward y él lo abrazaba. Eran padre e hijo, nadie podía negarlo, no sentía celos, ni me sentía sola.

Dejé la pomada en la mesita de noche y me acosté a dormir con ellos. Y no sentí celos, sentí amor, solo eso.

Ethan despertó una vez más y le puse la pomada, fue una noche difícil pero el despertar lo fue más.

Teníamos que estar en los juzgados a las ocho, lo cual, implicaba despertarme antes de las seis para tener todo listo. Me arreglé y comencé a preparar las cosas de Ethan. Hice el café y tostadas. Eran casi las siete y Edward iba saliendo de la recámara.

—Emmet llegara en unos minutos. Tenemos que pasar por la oficina por los documentos —me dijo con voz ronca—. Ya dejé a Ethan vestido.

Una muy dormida Rose bajaba las escaleras.

—Yo voy a dormir con Ethan en lo que llega Emmet, llego tarde a la oficina tengo cita con Carmen.

Y dijo algo más que ya no entendí. En menos de dos segundos estaba dormida junto con Ethan.

—Vámonos —dije y salimos de ahí.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la tarde y apenas habíamos terminado de elegir el jurado.

El fiscal se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo que nos tenía un trato.

El trato fue rechazado en cuanto lo escuchamos. Quería que Kennedy se declarara culpable de agresión y le daría dos años en una prisión de mínima seguridad y cuatro en libertad condicional.

Casi al llegar a la oficina un auto se nos atravesó e hizo que Edward frenara muy fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Si tranquilo, fue solo el susto.

— ¿Segura?

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento. Era de la guardería.

—Bueno. Si vamos en seguida. Gracias.

—Era de la guardería, Ethan ha estado llorando todo el día, olvidé mandar la pomada, tenemos que ir por él.

Ahora esperaba que no le molestara que lo incluyera, pero creo que la sonrisa que tenía era indicio de que no le molestó.

Llegamos por Ethan y me abrazó fuerte, luego se fue con Edward, le decía que le dolía y que quería helado.

Edward me miró y le dije que no.

—Lo siento campeón, primero hay que conseguir la pomada. ¿Es de venta con receta?

—Creo que no, vayamos a la farmacia y preguntamos.

Gracias a Dios no era de prescripción y Ethan se calmó un poco. Seguía llorón.

—Llevémoslo a la oficina. Será lo mejor.

—Y si se enoja Aro.

—No veo por qué, él llevaba a Nessa cuando Ren se iba de viaje de compras.

—¿Nessa? ¿Es su hija? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Si, es muy linda, no sé, debe de tener dieciocho años o algo así. Sabes la conozco desde pequeña —se me quedo viendo—. Estoy pensando que te pareces un poco a ella por tus fotos de más joven.

Miré a Edward ceñuda.

—No se si sentirme halagada o celosa.

—Siéntete amada y listo. Yo me llevo a Ethan y lo tengo en mi oficina. Tú trabaja para que nos mantengas —me besó en los labios y bajó del auto.

Llegué y en mi oficina estaban Jake, Erick y Rose con pastel, departiendo de lo lindo.

Al verme Erick me ofreció pastel.

—Jefa, ¿pastel?

—Lo siento Bella, es que Aro me tiene muy checadita y si celebrábamos en mi oficina se daría cuenta.

Después me miró con los ojos llenos de emoción y tomó mi mano, la puso sobre su estómago y me dijo:

—Saluda a tu sobrina, es niña, estoy esperando una pequeña Emmetcita.

En ese momento entró Edward con Ethan. Jake y Erick se atragantaron con el pastel y Rose le sonrió.

—Ethan quiere a su mamá. ¿Qué celebramos?

—Que vas a tener una sobrina, es niña y está perfecta, ya siento sus pataditas. Mira toca —y tomó la mano de Edward y la puso en su vientre, que efectivamente ya estaba algo abultado.

—Wow, wow, eso que sentí es… mi sobrina. Que raro se siente decirlo.

—Sip, tuya, de Bella, de Jake, de Erick, Alice y Jasper. Estoy tan emocionada —de pronto Rose se puso seria—. ¿Esto es pasarse entro lo profesional y lo pesonal? ¿O si puedo hacer esto?

Edward la miró y le dijo:

—Sabes que me refería más a pegarme en el hombro o burlarte de mí, pero dejemos pasar esto, solo por esta vez.

Seguimos la celebración unos minutos más y luego regresamos a trabajar. Tenía una cita con un cliente en una hora, era para asesorarlo en un contrato.

Me concentré en la copia que me había mandado, Ethan estaba entretenido jugando con unos autos, cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Ang, que estaba… ¿embarazada?

—Hola, te extraño, hace mucho que no platicamos.

—Hola Ang, ¡Dios! ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? Tenemos que ponernos al corriente salgamos a cenar, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde?

—No puedo, tengo cita con la ginecóloga y luego iremos con los padres de Ben.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada?

—No queríamos decirlo hasta que ya estuviéramos seguros —me dijo sonriendo.

—Amiga necesito tiempo, pero pongámosle fecha, ¿qué te parece el sábado? ¡Oh!, me estoy mudando. Mejor la otra semana en mi casa, bueno no es mía es de Edward pero se la rento —casi saltaba de la emoción.

—Genial Bells, te dejo voy al baño. Nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Ang salió y minutos después me quedé sola. Ethan se había ido con Edward y yo esperaba a mi cliente.

La tarde pasó lenta, al otro día James Kennedy vendría para ponernos de acuerdo en los últimos detalles.

Estaba alistando todo para irme cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era Aro con su eterna sombra, Jane.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella un placer verte.

—El gusto es mío Aro.

—Tienes un hijo maravilloso, Edward estuvo en la junta con él. No sabía que iba a adoptarlo.

_Ni yo, _pensé. Y solo me limité a sonreír.

—Bueno a lo que vengo —dijo sentándose en la pequeña salita que había en mi oficina e invitándome con la mano a sentarme—. Siéntate por favor tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Ethan, despido.

Me senté y esperé que hablara.

—Te mandé a tu correo el caso de una conocida mía, acaba de pedirle el divorcio a su marido y quiero que tú lleves el caso. Ella es como una hermana para mi.

Me dejó asombrada y halagada.

—Gracias me alegra su confianza en mi.

—Conozco tus capacidades y confío en ellas. Revisa su caso con calma y el martes cuando regreses tienes cita con ella.

Aro se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Buen viaje y nos vemos el martes —y salió.

¿Buen viaje? estaría Aro confundido, era mudanza no viaje.

Recogí mis cosas y cuando salí Edward estaba junto con una de las becarias, que tenía a Ethan en los brazos mientras hablaba con él.

—Tu hijo es muy lindo, se parece mucho a ti.

—Sí pero tiene mucho de su mamá, ella es la mujer más hermosa que conozco.

—Pensé ¿Qué eras papá soltero?

—No, estoy comprometido pero todavía no me da el anillo mi novia —le dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Mira ya llegó, nos vemos y gracias.

Edward le quitó a Ethan de los brazos y caminó hacia mí, me dio un beso discreto y tomó mis cosas.

—Vamos, quiero pasar por un pastel.

Y si, pasamos por unos pastelitos deliciosos, me presentó con los dueños de la tienda y seguimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos Emmet estaba haciéndole masaje a Rose en los pies.

—Hola —saludé y Rose gimió hola mientras Emmet solo alzó la mano.

—Trajimos pasteles.

— ¿Edward por qué no eres tu mi novio y Emmett el de Bella? Mira ella sabe cocinar y yo no, tú si, debería estar esto más balanceado.

Emmet miró a Rose como queriendo matarla.

— ¡Estás loca, qué te pasa! —gritó, se paró y fue a la cocina.

— ¿Mi casi-marido sobre reaccionó o fue mi imaginación? Está bien que tú seas solo un poco linda pero no debía hacértelo notar de esa manera.

—Bueno denme uno —dijo extendiendo la mano.

Edward le pasó uno de plátano. Y luego le dejó a Ethan en la alfombra y le dio un panquecito de chocolate, luego se dirigió a la cocina tomo un vaso entrenador y lo llenó de leche.

Regresó y se lo dio a Ethan.

—Sin azúcar porque el panquecito ya es de chocolate —le dijo Edward a Ethan, me miró a mí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Rose, Bella yo lo siento —dijo Emmett regresando—. Creo que exageré un poco.

—Tranquilo —le dije—. Pero deberíamos hacer lo que dice Rose —y le hice una seña a Emmet y Edward—. Deberíamos cambiar de pareja ¿por qué no empezamos ahora? Tú, Edward duermes con Rose y Emmet conmigo.

Rose abrió sus ojos grandes, se paró de un salto y me amenazó.

—Ni se te ocurra, Emmet es mío y solo mío... ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? Solo bromeo —jaló a Edward y lo puso junto a mi e increíblemente movió a Emmet y continuo—. Cada una con el suyo.

Los tres soltamos la risa y a ella no le pareció mucho.

—Tontos, merezco un panquecito extra por hacerme sufrir.

Tomó otro panquecito y le pidió a Emmett un vaso de leche. Edward trajo café para el y para mi. Pasamos el resto de la tarde bromeando y al final cenamos pizza. Cuando ya íbamos a acostarnos le hablé con Edward.

—Si seguimos comiendo así necesitaremos una cama aun más grande que la que compré.

—Serías una gordita hermosa y yo estaría igual de gordo. Seremos una pareja de gordos felices.

—Te amo mucho —le dije dándole un beso.

Ethan ya estaba en su cuna dormido y tomé un libro e intenté comenzar a leerlo.

—Bella —dijo Edward.

Contesté con un mmm...

—Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan feliz, ¿quieres besarte conmigo?

—Yo siempre quiero besarme contigo, podemos besarnos y acariciarnos sin llegar al final ¿te gusta la idea?

Soltó una risita y dijo:

—Como adolescentes en casa de los papás, en este caso con Ethan en el cuarto.

Y si nos besamos cual adolescentes calenturientos. Después de controlar nuestra respiración y nuestras hormonas dormimos cual bebés.

Al otro día Edward se paró muy temprano y se metió a bañar, enseguida salió y escuché que subía las escaleras. Algo muy raro porque era muy temprano.

Cuando salí del cuarto estaba otra vez secreteándose con Alice, eso no me gustó y la miré de mala manera.

Todo lo demás del día estuvo en relativa monotonía, revisé el caso que me dio Aro y me di cuenta que no sería tan sencillo pero si jugaba bien mis cartas sería fácil, casi a las once recibí un mensaje de Edward.

_Te espero lista con todas tus cosas en media hora, te tengo una sorpresa._

Guardé mis cosas y le dejé varios pendientes a Erick, tendría que darle un bono de mi bolsillo por ser tan eficiente.

Edward ya me esperaba en el lobby con Emmett, se me hizo algo diferente pero no lo tomé mucho en cuenta, Emmet podía estar ahí por visitar a Rose.

—Hola Osote.

—Hola Osita —dijo y me despeinó.

—Vámonos —nos apuró Edward y tomó mis cosas.

Cuando llegamos afuera me miró y me preguntó.

—Bella ¿confías en mi?

—Claro.

—Puedo vendarte los ojos o al menos promete cerrarlos y no abrirlos.

—Edward esto no me está gustando.

—Te prometo que si no te gusta la sorpresa me dices no y no hay problema.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Palabra de Cullen, mira todavía no los cierres tenemos que pasar por Ethan y después Emmet nos llevará a la sorpresa, más bien al inicio de la sorpresa.

—Ok, pero ya estoy nerviosa.

Llegamos por Ethan pero se bajo él, a mi me dejó con Emmet.

—Emmet ¿Qué quiere hacer Edward?

—Lo siento, lo conocí primero a él. No puedo decir nada, lo juré —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Pero me quieres más a mi —le dije devolviéndole el puchero, tratando de hacer cara de gatito perdido.

—No pongas esa cara, no, lo siento. Te va a encantar la sorpresa no te preocupes.

En ese momento llegó Edward con Ethan que me saludó efusivamente.

—Hola mami —dijo, cada día hablaba más claro.

—Hola Corazón ¿Qué hiciste en la escuelita?

—Tudie, y cabaje.

—¿Trabajaste?

—Si, muchos papeles.

Edward solo se río, últimamente Ethan rayaba papeles y decía que trabajaba como Edward.

Le di un beso en su cabeza y en menos de diez minutos en el tráfico ya estaba dormido y yo adormilada. De pronto Emmet le dijo algo a Edward que no alcancé a escuchar.

—Bella, ya cierra los ojos.

Los miré recelosa y cerré los ojos pero a medias.

—No seas tramposa Bella, puedo ver que no los cerraste bien, yo digo hermano que le vendes los ojos —dijo Emmet muerto de risa—. ¿O lo hago yo?

—Ya los cerré —dije sacándole la lengua y cerrando los ojos. Esta vez bien.

Escuché demasiado ruido y muchos cláxones sonando.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a algún lado porque se detuvo el auto.

—Ábrelos Bella —me dijo Edward tomando mi mano al abrir la puerta.

—El aeropuerto, estamos en el aeropuerto.

—Técnicamente en el estacionamiento —dijo Emmet.

Edward me tendió unos boletos, eran boletos para Seattle y de ahí para Port Angeles.

—Vamos a Forks —dije y luego lo abrace—. Gracias, hace años no voy, gracias. Pero no hice maleta ni nada.

—Tienes unas amigas muy cooperadoras —y señaló hacia la parte de atrás del auto de Emmet lleno de maletas.

—Wow, no sé si enojarme o estar contenta.

—Contenta —gritó Emmet desde atrás mientras bajaba las cosas.

—Tenemos que llevarnos la silla ¿O tu papá tiene?

—Sé que compró una pero nunca fuimos a Forks, así que no sé si la conserva.

Emmet contestó otra vez con un grito.

—Tiene.

—Emmet parece mejor informado que tú.

—Eso parece —y si últimamente Emmet convivía más con mi papá que yo. Lo cual era muy raro.

–Vámonos —dijo sacándome de mis elucubraciones.

—Cuando llamé para avisarle a que hora llegaban, me dijo que tenía silla, tranquila Bella.

—Tenemos dramamine para Ethan por si se marea y muchas películas en el Ipad —dijo Edward y señaló una gran pañalera—. ¿Qué? Es su primer viaje en avión.

Ahora nos esperaba un viaje de poco más de tres horas a Seattle y luego uno de 40 minutos a Port Angeles. Pero valía la pena. Con tanto estrés en el trabajo… se me vino a la cabeza la despedida de Aro.

—Edward ¿Ya habías avisado en el buffet? Aro me dijo que nos veíamos el martes.

—Pues claro, no podíamos faltar la mitad del viernes y el lunes sin avisar antes.

—No te preocupes el Lunes te lo toman como uno de los tres días que tienes al mes para arreglar tus asuntos y las horas del viernes nos las regaló Aro.

—Aro me da… desconfianza me mira como si supiera algo sobre mi.

— ¿En serio?

—Caminen tortolos, que pesan sus maletas. Yo creo que les cobraran sobre equipaje ¿Qué echaron las chicas? ¿Piedras?

—¿Quién hizo las maletas?

—Alice y Rose —contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Todo menos lo que yo quería, eso es seguro. ¿Y la tuya? —le pregunté imaginándome a Alice en su closet.

—No Emmet muy amablemente se ofreció pero decidí hacerla yo, la última vez que Emmet me ayudo a hacer mi maleta tenía doce años y solo metió ropa interior de mi mamá.

Emmet sonreía orgulloso y Edward sacudía la cabeza. Yo intenté no reírme pero no lo logré.

—Si claro ríete, pero cuando llegas al campamento y abres tu maleta… fue horrible, tuve muchas peleas ese campamento.

—Pero ahora es divertido —y solté la risa fuerte.

—Ves como se burla tu mamá de mi —le dijo a Ethan.

—No bules de mi papi —me dijo Ethan y se rió conmigo.

—Ves hasta él se ríe.

—Como quisiera estar ahí cuando le expliquen a Charlie porque Edward es su papá —dijo Emmet.

.

.

.

Llegamos al mostrador y Edward documentó, y si, pagamos sobre equipaje.

Casi seis horas duró el viaje en total, entre cambios de avión, Edward me explicó que el viaje directo de todos modos incluía dos escalas y duraba 9 horas. Llegamos por fin a Port Angeles y cuando iba bajando enseguida localicé a mi papá.

— ¡Papá! —grité haciendo voltear a más de una persona. Lo abracé fuerte.

—Bella, hija que alegría verte de nuevo aquí.

—Gracias a Edward que me trajo —papá dijo entre dientes _si Edward_.

—Bueno ¿En qué nos vamos?

—En la patrulla, puse la silla atrás, estoy seguro que Edward no se molestará en viajar en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

—Claro que no señor Swan.

—Charlie llámame, Charlie o Jefe, no señor ¿estamos? Por cierto el domingo iremos a pescar, así que prepárate para levantarte muy, muy temprano.

Miré por la ventana y fui reconociendo a algunas personas, prácticamente no había cambiado nada, todo seguía igual.

—Mira, esa chica iba en la escuela con nosotras —dije y casi al momento la cara de Victoria antes de todo llegó a mi mente.

—Tranquila Bella —dijo desde atrás Edward e intentó agarrarme.

—Ehh…tú sentado y sin moverse —le gritó papá.

— ¡Papá! Tranquilo con Edward, él solo estaba apoyándome y tú lo tratas como delincuente.

—Pero si es un pequeño delincuente, ¿o no joven Cullen? Cuando menos vi dos arrestos en su historial.

—Si es verdad tengo dos arrestos —admitió y mi cuello se torció hacia él.

—Cuando tenía quince intenté manejar con unas cervezas encima y después volví a manejar ebrio pero jamás lo he vuelto ha hacer, de eso puede estar seguro.

—Más te vale.

En ese momento Ethan se despertó y miró a Edward, le sonrió y dijo:

—Papá me la juito de uva.

Charlie frenó, me miró.

— ¿Le dice papá? ¿Mi nieto le dice papá?

—Sí, para él Edward es su papá ¿Por qué te molesta? ¿En serio quieres que otro sea su papá? Es más, Edward quiere adoptarlo —sentencié recordando una plática pendiente que tenía con Edward.

—Bueno llegamos, saca las cosas de la cajuela —le dijo a Edward aventándole las llaves y abriendo la puerta donde estaba Ethan y luego la cerró —y caminó hacia la casa con Ethan en los brazos y entraban.

—Bella ¿me puedes abrir?

—Claro, disculpa a mi papá, creo que está celoso.

Sacamos las maletas y las llevamos a la casa. Papá me miró y me dijo:

—Tú y Ethan duermen en tu habitación, Edward puede dormir en el sofá.

— ¡Papá! Edward no puede dormir en el sofá, ni siquiera va a caber, es muy pequeño.

—Mañana compraremos un colchón inflable, por hoy y por la hora se queda en el sofá y tú arriba. Y como ya es tarde es mejor que descansemos, mañana nos espera un muy buen día.

—Subo las maletas y me bajo no se preocupe.

—Ven Edward, te voy a dar unas sabanas y cobijas. Y tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente, papá.

—Tranquila Bella —me susurró Edward tomándome por detrás para que no siguiera a mi padre.

—Pero no puede tratarte de esa manera.

—Tranquila, él solo cuida lo suyo y me siente como un intruso.

—No eres un intruso —le dije molesta.

—Pero él si me ve así. Tranquila cuando se duerma subo a verte.

Cuando llegamos a mi recámara estaba exactamente igual, mi padre no había cambiando absolutamente nada.

En la pared un montón de fotografías pegadas de Victoria y mías, unas muñecas que primero habían sido de victoria en un rincón sobre la mecedora, unos libros infantiles en la repisa y un viejo reproductor de música.

Una colcha en color morada y debajo de la almohada seguía mi vieja camiseta que usaba de pijama.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi, muchos buenos y muchos malos, Edward solo me abrazó fuerte y me permitió llorar.

—Tranquila, si no quieres dormir aquí si quieres podemos poner algo en el piso abajo.

—No, estoy bien, solo son muchos recuerdos.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Casi Jefe –le respondió Edward y me abrazó más fuerte.

—¿Seguros?

—Si papá, solo . . . solo recuerdos.

—Ethan tiene sueño.

—Si dámelo —dije limpiando la solitaria lágrima.

Ethan me estiró las manos y Edward comenzó a sacar la pijama de Ethan y un pañal nocturno que le poníamos por precaución.

—Dámelo, yo lo cambio —me pidió Edward.

Comenzó a cambiar a Ethan, después de decirme que buscara mis cosas.

—Este chico me pone difícil el hacerle la vida complicada.

—Papá Edward es un sol, mi sol, no lo lastimes.

Salió de la recámara y dijo bajito: —Intentaré no mucho.

Me puse mi vieja camiseta y acosté a Ethan. Edward había bajado a poner un poco de orden para dormir. Ya que Ethan estaba bien dormido salí de la habitación pero mi padre habló.

—Bella, ¿Eres tú? ¿A dónde vas?

Arrugué la cara.

—Al baño papá —había frustrado mi primer intento de escapar hacia Edward.

Cuando salí del baño él estaba esperándome en la puerta de su habitación y me dijo que solo quería saber si estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente cuando bajé con Ethan, mi papá ya había puesto el café.

Y tenía a Edward barriendo las hojas de la parte del frente de la casa.

—Ese chico se esfuerza por caerme bien y va por buen camino. Me puedes prestar a Ethan un rato después de desayunar, quiero ir a presumirlo en la oficina.

—Claro, pero ya no molestes a Edward. Vas a venir a comer puedo hacer pescado frito para recordar los viejos tiempos.

—Sería genial, no podrías hacer también esas enchiladas que me hacías.

—Si prometes comportarte con Edward lo haré.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

—Por favor, no sabes qué lindo es conmigo. Él pagó todo el viaje y ahora que voy a vivir en su casa ni siquiera quería cobrarme renta.

De pronto temí por mi padre se puso rojo-morado y parecía no respirar. Iba a gritarle a Edward cuando me dijo, no, me gritó:

— ¿Cómo que te vas a ir a vivir a su casa?

— ¡Ay papá! A diario duermo con él, además solo le renté la casa de sus abuelos. Papá, si él y yo vamos a casarnos, no te pongas tan anticuado.

—No soy anticuado, solo… olvídalo. Me tengo que ir ¿me preparas una maleta con algo para Ethan?

Ethan estaba ajeno a todo investigando la casa del abuelo y sacando los trastes. Qué fijación tiene mi hijo con sacar las cosas.

—Vamos Ethan que tu abuelo guarde las cosas, en lo que te pongo guapo.

—Omo mi papi

—Si como tu papi —dije remarcando el papi.

Lo cambié y abrigué muy bien, puse en una mochila otro sweater un gorro y un jugo de manzana.

—Listo —dije bajando y vi a Edward guardando las cosas que sacó Ethan.

Miré a mi papá.

— ¿Qué? Él es el papá ¿no?

—Solo dejame darle de desayunar cereal. Edward puedes sacar leche del refri.

—No hay —dijo mi papá—. Voy a darle de desayunar en la cafetería de la estación. Ustedes vayan al súper y pongan esta casa en orden.

Tomó a Ethan y le dijo:

—Vamos campeón, a trabajar.

—Tu cabajas tamien, mi papá tabaja, yo tamien, mi tio MEt, tolos tabajamos.

Salieron platicando de los trabajos que hace Ethan y nos quedamos solitos Edward y yo.

Prácticamente me le aventé encima y terminamos en el sofá pero mis tripas sonaron muy fuerte y me dijo que fuéramos al súper o a buscar donde desayunar.

Tomé unas llaves y le dije: —Yo manejo.

Edward me miró y me preguntó.

—Tú manejas ¿qué exactamente?

Salí y le enseñé una camioneta vieja, muy vieja, que mi papá mantenía en buen estado porque era en la que se iba a pescar.

—¿Eso funciona? —me dijo admirado—. No la vi en la noche.

—Si funciona bien, es hermosa ¿no?

—Digamos… que es un clásico.

Cuando encendí la camioneta Edward brincó y fue todo el camino diciéndome cuidado con eso, no frenes tan fuerte, al final me desesperó y le dije que él manejaría el resto del camino.

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante y entramos. Las miradas de todos los que estábamos se fueron hacia nosotros.

Una chica algo joven se acercó a nosotros y preguntó cuántos éramos, Edward le respondió cortésmente que dos. Nos guío a una mesa en medio de todos para que nos pudieran observar a gusto.

Desayunamos bajo la mirada de todos en el restaurante. Cuando salimos Edward me abrazó y me besó.

—Eso fue raro, era como ser animales del zoológico. Me dio miedo.

—Si fue raro, le contesté —anda vamos al súper antes de que se corra la voz y todos nos busquen.

Fuimos al súper con Edward al volante, quejándose que si estaba dura la transmisión, de que no tenía radio y mil cosas más.

Ya en el súper, aprovechábamos cualquier pretexto para toquetearnos y besarnos.

Una mujer se me quedó viendo y se me acercó.

— ¿Eres Isabella? ¿Bella, no te acuerdas de mí?

Miré a la mujer y vi que era una de las cocineras de la casa de Victoria.

—Eres Sara la cocinera de casa de… Victoria. Hola que gusto verte.

—Estás hermosa niña, siempre supe que serías hermosísima.

—Gracias Sara, mira él es Edward, mi pareja —sentí mucho orgullo en decirlo.

—A que guapo joven, no como el idiota que se consiguió Victoria. Pobre de mi niña pero ni modo. Me dio gusto verte, hasta luego.

Seguimos en la compra, y de pronto vimos una mujer pequeña, con un cabello alborotado lleno de risos, subida en los anaqueles a punto de caerse, Edward corrió y la detuvo.

—Cuidado Señora.

—Discúlpame, solo quería ese cereal pero no lo alcanzaba.

Esa voz, me era familiar.

—Mi jefe me mandó por cereal para su nieto y por cosas para la oficina.

— ¿Tú eres Renata? La secretaria del Jefe de Policía.

—¿Nos conocemos? —me dijo extrañada.

—Soy la hija del Jefe.

—Tú eres la mamá de su nieto, hola mucho gusto —la chica, porque no era tan grande de edad, y si, era tan distraída en la vida real como en el teléfono. Y cuando me dio la mano soltó el envase de leche.

La leche se esparció por todo el pasillo, le di los cereales que le gustaban a Ethan y ella esperó al chico que iba a limpiar para disculparse. Nosotros seguimos nuestro camino. Terminamos las compras y regresamos a casa.

Después de guardar la compra, Edward me dijo que quería ver fotos mías de bebé y de pequeña así que subimos al ático.

— ¡Dios! Mi padre creo que no ha subido en un tiempo —dije al ver todo lleno de polvo y telarañas.

—Mira aquí está mi caballo, creo que Ethan se divertirá con él —pero al agarrarlo casi me quedé con medio caballo en la mano—. Mejor no.

Miré hacia un estante donde estaban los álbumes de fotos, tomé un álbum y encontré mis fotos, donde salía mi madre estaba recortado. Miré a Edward.

—Sabes que solo tengo un vago recuerdo de mi mamá, no la recuerdo casi nada.

—Espera mira —dijo sacando un viejo anuario—.Tal vez aquí este una foto de joven.

—Anda, lo que quieres es burlarte de mi papá. Vamos a buscarla —revisamos el año y vi que estarían en el primer año del instituto.

Empezamos a hojearlo, de pronto Edward se detuvo y señaló a alguien, pensé que sería mi mamá, pero no, era Esme.

—Bella, es mi mamá y mira aquí abajo.

Debajo de la foto decía Esmerald Platt y Charlie Swan, reina y rey del baile de otoño. La pareja llegó junto con Renée Dwyer y su novio al baile.

Y si eran mi papá y la mamá de Edward abrazados al lado de un agujero recortado, cortesía de mi papá.

—Cielos, es . . . ¿tu mamá y mi papá?

—Bella, creo que tu papá… —Edward estaba asombrado, y yo estaba totalmente en shock —. Creo que… ¿es el papá de Emmet?

—No, no puede ser —tomé el anuario siguiente y también salían varias fotos de mi papá y su mamá abrazados. Y en el último anuario estaba una leyenda donde decía que Esmerald había dejado el instituto y una foto de mi padre con mi mamá pero también tenía la cara recortada.

Estaba mareada, era mucha información. Recordé la historia de Esme que Edward me había contado. Mi madre no solo había arruinado mi vida, la de Lilly y Victoria sino también la de Esme.

Me dejé caer al suelo y me senté.

—Edward jamás en mi vida imaginé algo como esto.

Volví a pararme como un resorte y Edward me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Pues a preguntarle a mi papá, no puedo quedarme así.

—Si ellos quisieran decir algo no crees que ya lo hubieran hecho, no sé, yo creo que hay que darles tiempo y luego preguntarles.

–Pues yo no, yo quiero saber.

Recordé como de pronto Emmet se había vuelto muy protector conmigo y me decía hermana. Mi estómago se hizo pequeño.

—Tranquila, eso no nos haría parientes de alguna forma ¿Verdad? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que no, espero que no. Mis ojos se posaron en una caja más llena de polvo donde se alcazaba a leer "_Cosas de Renée_"

Caminé hacia ella y la saqué. Al momento de sacarla vi que cayeron un montón de papeles.

Edward tomó los papeles y yo la caja que era una caja de zapatos. Nos sentamos y el comenzó a leer las cartas y yo a revisar la caja.

Encontré en ella una peineta de mariposa y recordé el cabello de mi mamá con ella puesta, también había un prendedor en forma de flor y recordé como mi mamá se lo aventaba a papá y le decía que quería joyas de verdad.

Había un collar con un corazón que se abría y tenia una foto mía a los cinco años, debía ser de poco antes de irse. Su anillo de casada y una hoja donde decía que se iba porque estaba harta de ser pobre que siempre pensó que mi padre le daría otra vida pero veía que él no tenía aspiraciones y ella necesitaba más.

Mi madre era un monstro, que solo amaba el dinero ¿Cuántas vidas tendría desechas a su paso?

Miré a Edward y él me miró.

—Creo que Emmet si es tu hermano y Charlie su papá.

Eran cartas de amor de Esme a Charlie y en la última le agradecía ser tan bueno con ella y aunque su amor no podía seguir porque él se había enamorado de Renée estaba segura que cada uno por su lado podrían ser felices.

—Llevémonos todo esto y hablemos con nuestros padres pero todos juntos. Invitaremos a Charlie a la inauguración de la casa y ahí todos juntos hablaremos, no lo arrincones ahora —suspiró—. Te juro que esto me deja sin palabras como a ti, pero no podemos actuar así con la cabeza caliente.

Agarramos las cosas y yo tomé las cosas de la caja, dejamos todo lo mejor que pudimos y bajamos, yo seguía en shock no solo por lo de Emmet sino también por mi madre.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en la comida y eso nos distrajo un poco pero había momentos en los que nos quedábamos viendo y solo nos reíamos o nos abrazábamos. Murmuramos muchos "_nunca lo hubiera imaginado_", otros tantos "_nunca lo hubiera imaginado_" y más frases de incredulidad. Cómo era la vida que nos había entrelazado de esa manera.

Papá llegó y notó que estábamos tensos, le comentamos de Renata y se puso todo rojo. Nos confesó que le gustaba y que ya habían salido algunas veces. Edward le dijo que era bueno que rehiciera su vida.

En la noche todo estuvo extrañamente tranquilo, Edward y mi papá se tomaron una cerveza en el porche y luego papá ayudó a Edward a inflar el colchón.

Dejé dormido a Ethan y bajé un rato con Edward. Acurrucada en sus brazos me sentía bien, segura y capaz de enfrentar todo.

—Edward —le dije—. Me siento como Dan y Serena de Gossip girl, pero esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros ¿verdad?

—No, lo nuestro ahora es aún más fuerte y pronto, muy pronto lo será más. Cuando aceptes ser mi esposa.

—¿Bella? Estás abajo —gritó mi papá.

—Sí, pero ya voy para arriba no te preocupes —besé a Edward y subí.

—Nos vemos mañana como a medio día descansa, papá sale a pescar a las cuatro de la mañana.

Escuché que Edward maldijo bajo. Mi papá estaba en lo alto de las escaleras esperándome.

—¿Estabas así con Edward?

—No, me puse la camiseta para subir y entré a mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

Cuando me levanté ya no estaban en la casa. Hice el desayuno y preparé todo para un picnic en la playa de La Push con Edward y Ethan.

Casi al medio día regresaron, Edward venía mojado y con una cara de aburrido.

— ¿Aburrido?

—Es la muerte pescar, nunca imaginé que fuera tan difícil.

—Me cae bien tu novio —me dijo mi papá y luego dijo que subía a bañarse.

—Tú también te vas a bañar y vamos a ir a un lugar especial, tengo algo que decirte.

Cuando salió de bañarse Edward le avise a papá que íbamos a la Push.

Tomamos la camioneta y con Ethan en brazos comenzamos el camino, en una hora llegamos a la playa y jugamos con Ethan. Casi al final del día tomé a Ethan en brazos y miré a Edward.

Nos sentamos en unos troncos y le tomé la mano. Tomé aire y comencé.

—Edward no me interrumpas por favor… Edward, estar contigo me hace ser feliz, estar segura y desear ser amada siempre. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero que vivamos felices y que tengamos muchos hijos.

Edward abrió los ojos y me besó y luego besó a Ethan.

—Bella, me haces el hombre más feliz del universo. Gracias. Oíste hijo, vamos a ser una familia de verdad ahora y siempre.

—Tranquilo, todavía no acabo. Nos casaremos en seis meses y viviremos juntos, mientras para ir ensayando la noche de bodas. No quiero que le digas todavía nada a mi papá, se lo diré yo antes de irnos.

Regresamos a casa a preparar las cosas para el viaje de regreso. El lunes saldríamos muy temprano de Forks para llegar a Port Angeles y tomar el vuelo de regreso.

Ya en la noche le pedí a Edward que cuidara a Ethan y guardé todas las fotografías de Victoria y mías, así como las cosas que necesitaba guardar para dejar para siempre el pasado atrás, guardar mí pasado en una caja. Era hora de crecer y seguir adelante.

Cuando papá vio que iba a subir al ático me dijo que dejara la caja ahí y ya él la subiría después. _Demasiado tarde_, pensé.

Le dije que necesitaba hablar con él.

Y se lo dije que cuando regresáramos Edward y yo viviríamos juntos y en seis meses nos casaríamos. Él me felicitó y me dijo que Edward era un buen hombre, que era muy bueno conmigo y con Ethan, que hasta con él que no se lo merecía.

Le dije que lo invitaríamos a una fiesta para inaugurar la casa y aceptó encantado diciendo algo de que Emmet también se pondría contento.

Quería preguntarle, quería saber pero me callé y solo lo abracé fuerte, muy fuerte.

Esa noche dormí en el colchón inflable con Edward, no sin antes dejar a Ethan rodeado de mil almohadas.

Edward me contó la primera noche que durmió o mejor dicho no durmió con él.

Y así abrazados nos despertó mi papá con Ethan en brazos. Nos alistamos para regresar a Nueva York.

Cuando regresamos me dijo Edward que había otra sorpresa más.

Todos nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, curiosamente no podía ver a Esme igual, era como si ahora fuera algo más cercano a mí y le di un abrazo muy fuerte a Emmet.

—Ven, me extrañó demasiado.

—Te quiero Oso —le dije.

En vez de llegar a casa de Rose llegamos a casa de los abuelos de Edward o mejor dicho mi casa.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es la otra parte de la sorpresa, espero te guste mucho.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré no una estancia vacía si no una casa totalmente amueblada. En nuestra ausencia habían terminado la casa, la habían decorado de una manera hermosa y mis cosas y las de Edward ya estaban ahí.

—Es… maravillosa, gracias. Gracias Edward, Esme, Alice, Rose, a todos. Me encantó.

—Nosotros también tenemos una cosa que decirles —dijo Edward y me miró.

—Nos casamos en seis meses —les dije.

Entre felicitaciones y ayudas prometidas de Alice, Esme y Rose fue un gran fin de semana.

Nos preparamos para irnos a dormir. Por primera vez ya como pareja en casa, en nuestra casa. Alice se quedaría todavía esta semana en casa de Rose y ya se mudaría la próxima semana.

—Bueno estamos solos, el niño dormido —le dije a Edward.

—Bella estoy muerto entre el sofá y la pesca te juro que me duele la espalda, ¿podríamos dormir tranquilos hoy? Te prometo que mañana no dejo que duermas en toda la noche.

—Tranquilo con que me abraces, con eso soy la mujer casi más feliz de a tierra.

—Te amo Bella.

—Y yo a ti Edward. Te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie.

Y así juntos nos quedamos dormidos esperando lo que nos depararía un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Que tal tenemos boda, y mas aún que tal el papá de Emmett, como creen que pase todo.<p>

Gracias por su paciencia. Les dejo el link de mi face y si quieren unirse a un grupo donde dejo adelantos me mandan un mensaje y las agrego.

www . facebook MaricolesFF (sin espacios)

Gracias en especial a veritoxs, solecitopucheta, VaNeSaErK, nana cullen, yolabertay, Beastyle, Maya Cullen Masen, pamelahdz, ludwikacullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, GirlPattinson, jamlvg, beakis, liduvina, Nessa610, lunha222 , sandra32321, janalez, Zoalesita y jackie por regalarme una sonrisa.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer Los personajes no son míos son de la gran SM yo solo los uso para contarles las historia que pasan por mi mente**

**Millones de gracias a Eve Runner por betear la historia**

**Beta FFADD**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme POV.<strong>

La risa de Renée llego a mis oídos. Mire hacia donde salía y estaba otra vez encima de Charlie. Lo tenia agarrado del brazo y con la otra mano le tocaba la cara. Porque siempre estaba tocándolo. Odiaba que Renée fuera tan atractiva, tan coqueta y tan frívola. Desde que Charlie dijo que quería ser policía y llegar al FBI ella se había pegado como lapa a _mi Charlie_.

Pero al ver los ojos de Charlie supe que ya no era mío, sus ojos brillaban al ver a Renée.

Eran pequeñas y sutiles señales que me decían que lo estaba perdiendo. Porque seguía diciéndome que me amaba si últimamente pasaba mas tiempo con ella que conmigo.

Me mire y mire a Renée éramos tan diferentes. Ella era rubia, desinhibida, vestía siempre a la moda, con sus blusas cortas y sus pantalones apretados. Llena de color, por que diablos no me vestía así. Porque no podía reír fuerte o porque no tocaba a Charlie de esa manera.

Sencillo porque no era ella, no necesitaba ser el centro de atracción a mi me gustaba observar ver. Pero lo que observaba, no me gustaba.

Renée estaba a punto de tocar los labios de Charlie y comencé a caminar hacia ellos, por ser inicio de clases todavía había mucho desorden, pero al verme Renée sonrío y me saludo con la mano y me indico que fuera con ellos. Claro que iba con ellos, iba por Charlie.

—Esme –grito Renée —estaba contándole a Charlie que tu y tu mamá les encanta leer, siempre que llegas a su casa hay libros nuevos. Yo solo leo la Cosmopolitan y eso por los trucos sexuales que trae —Charlie se puso rojo —son consejos buenísimos, deberías de leerlos Esme. ¿O no Charlie?

—No creo que leer sea algo malo —le respondí y tome la mano de Charlie. Pero en vez de tomar mi mano y llevarla hacia su pecho como siempre lo hacia, me soltó y sus ojos seguían en Renée. Mis ojos querían llenarse de lagrimas pero no se los permití, no enfrente de ellos.

El timbre sonó y le pregunte a Charlie —¿Vas a ir a mi casa hoy? Mamá no va a estar, va a salir toda la tarde.

Antes de contestarme Charlie miro a Renée, eso acabo de destrozar mi corazón.

—Quiero ir a la fiesta de Mark y ya quede de pasar por Renée. Podemos ir a la fiesta los tres. Supongo.

Renée me miro y se lamió los labios. —Como me dijiste que querías estar sola, supuse que no querías ir a la fiesta —lo dijo con un inverosímil tono de inocencia.

Intente recomponer mi cara, puse una sonrisa y hable —No tranquilos diviértanse. Acto seguido camine hacia mi casillero, aguantando las lagrimas lo mas que pudiera.

Renée sabía cuanto amaba a Charlie, sabía que el era no solo mi novio. Era mi pareja, mi primera vez había sido con él, y sabía que seguíamos teniendo relaciones porque. . . Lo único que veía era que ella estaba decidida a quitármelo.

Mas bien dicho ella me lo estaba quitando, y yo me sentía morir.

Cuando el pasillo se despejo corrí a la enfermería y le dije a la enfermera que me sentía muy mal, que tenía un dolor espantoso de cabeza. Al verme llorando ella me dio el pase de salida.

Camine hasta casa y cuando llegue lo único que quería era acostarme y dormir.

Llore en mi cama hasta que el cansancio me venció y me quede dormida.

—Hola princesa —me dijo mamá moviéndome.

—¿Qué hora es? Me quede dormida enseguida de volver a la escuela. —dije queriendo justificarme.

—Tranquila amor, son casi las ocho de la noche, últimamente duermes mucho. ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?

Mire a mamá, a ella le podía contar todo. O casi todo. Negué con la cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama.

—No mamá no voy a ir, ¿A ti como te fue en la reunión a la que fuiste?

—Que buen cambio de conversación. Me fue bien, solo que detesto este pueblito y su gente tan chismosa. A veces me dan ganas de irme a otra ciudad y comenzar de nuevo ser solo yo, Elizabeth, y no la esposa del general Platt. La viuda del general Platt es como si todos estuvieran esperando que fallara para señalarme con su dedo.

Mire a mi madre, ella y mi padre me tuvieron ya grandes y aun así me amaron como nadie, nunca fueron regañones ni anticuados. Al contrario siempre me llenaron de amor.

—Te amo mamá, eres la mejor madre del mundo —le abrace.

—Porque no te arreglas te pones mas hermosa y vas por Charlie —mire a mi madre —si todo el mundo sabe que Renée busca algo. Puedes llevarte el carro y hare lo que siempre. Fingiré que tu no metes a tu recamara a Charlie a escondidas.

Me puse roja y salte de la cama. Me arregle lo mejor que pude. Quise estrenarme unos pantalones pero creo que venían mas chicos ya que no me entraron. Tome el auto y salí en busca de Charlie. No iba a rendirme sin luchar.

Cuando llegue a la fiesta comencé a buscar a Charlie, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Por fin Marianne Stanford me dijo que lo había visto subir hacia un rato.

Eso me lleno de tristeza, la única razón por la que se subía a las habitaciones era para tener sexo. Intente autoengañarme y pensé que tal vez se sentía triste por no estar conmigo y había subido a estar solo. Me decía mientras subía las escalera pero sabía que no era cierto.

Camine el pasillo lento, tratando de evitar el momento.

Abrí la primer puerta y todos mis temores se volvieron realidad. Mi corazón ya lastimado por lo que veía acabo de hacerse añicos con lo que escuche.

—Dime Charlie, dímelo. Dime si la mojigata de Esmerald te hace sentir como yo. Anda dímelo —exigió Renée.

—No, con ella no. . tu, yo . . yo jamás sentí algo así con ella.

—Dime que me amas a mi, y que vas a dejarla a ella.

—Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida. . .

Escucharlo decir eso acabo con todo lo que hubiera podido sentir por él. Di media vuelta y comencé mi camino de regreso a casa.

Como regreso no recuerdo, pero no llore. No me dolía, me sentía extrañamente liberada.

Al llegar a casa me mamá me pregunto que me pasaba. Le conté todo, no me guarde nada. Al final me abrazo, nos quedamos un buen rato ahí las dos abrazadas. Solas en el mundo solo ella y yo.

Después de un rato mamá rompió el silencio.

—Esme tengo que contarte algo. —La mire —Ayer no fui a una reunión con amigas me reuní con un agente inmobiliario que quiere comprar la casa. Resulta que vana a construir algo y necesitan el terreno, me pagarían mas de lo que me imagine. Le dije que lo pensaría pero había pensado decirle que no. Pero ahora se me ha ocurrido que te parece si vendemos y nos largamos de aquí. A donde sea. A comenzar de nuevo.

La idea me encanto, irme lejos y comenzar de nuevo eso sonaba demasiado bien. La siguiente semana mamá arreglo todo, me dejo no ir a la escuela y sobre todo me consentía. Le regalamos los muebles a gente que lo necesitaba. Empezaríamos desde cero.

Y cuando la casa estuvo vacía mi madre puso un gran mapa en la pared de la sala me vendo los ojos y me hizo tirar un dardo al mapa.

Quedo en Nueva York.

Así que Nueva York prepararte porque las Platt van para allá. —dijo mamá antes de subirnos al auto y comenzar a conducir.

Llegamos casi tres semanas después el viaje a Nueva York fue intenso lleno de emociones y experiencias nuevas. Me hizo crecer y madurar.

Cuando llegamos nos instalamos en un pequeño departamento donde la mayoría de los vecinos eran gente hispana. Gente calida y amable, no como la gente de Forks o al menos eso sentía.

Me hice amiga de varias chicas y comencé a ir al instituto. Todo era perfecto.

Casi tres meses después una mañana mientras batallaba por cerrarme la falda de mezclilla. Mi mamá abrió la puerta de mi recamara.

—Hay Esme, eres muy inteligente para unas cosa y creo que muy ingenua para otras.

La mire y no entendí que quería decirme.

—Esme desde que llegamos hace casi tres meses, no has tocado ni las toallas sanitarias ni los tampones, tu sabes ¿por qué?

En ese momento me di cuenta que no había engordado por la comida de las vecina sino por otra cosa.

—Mamá creo que estoy embarazada. —le dije asustada y llena de miedo.

—Si hija yo también lo creo. O mas bien podría jurarlo. Hoy no vas a la escuela iremos a la clínica a que confirmen lo que ya sabemos. Anda ponte otra cosa que te quede y vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la clínica iba muerta de miedo, no por estar embarazada si no porque no sabía como iba a hacerle yo quería estudiar psicología. Tenía tantos planes, y sobre todo como se lo diría a Charlie.

Mientras pensaba eso escuche risas, alce la vista y vi a un rubio que reía con otra chica. Era doctor o al menos iba a serlo, todavía se veía muy joven. Suspire y pensé que ahora ya no tendría tiempo para enamorarme.

El doctor me lo confirmo. Veinte semanas de embarazo es decir en 24 debería estar teniendo a mi bebe. Programo un ultrasonido para la siguiente semana y me mando vitaminas. Yo seguía en shock.

Después de hablarlo largamente decidimos que lo mejor era decírselo a Charlie. Así que compramos un boleto de avión a Port Angeles y regrese a Forks. Un autobús, un avión y casi un día después llegue a Forks. Me hospede en el pequeño y único hostal que había.

Decidí salir al otro día en la mañana a buscar a Charlie. Estaba cansada y el bebé se había movido todo el camino de Port Angeles a Forks. Apenas toque la almohada me dormí.

Muy temprano alguien toco a mi puerta supuse que era la dueña que venía a decirme algo pero al abrir la puerta jamás espere encontrarme con ella.

—¡Renée¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No, la pregunta es ¿qué haces tu aquí? Pensé que te había quedado claro esa noche, Charlie es mío hasta que me canse de él.

—No pienso quitártelo —le dije poniéndome firme, ya no me asustaba.

—No podrías aunque quisieras. Y es mejor que te vallas o voy a hacer algo para que te acuerdes de mi —Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre cubriéndolo para protegerlo.

—Estas embarazada zorra —grito e intento pegarme. De donde saque fuerzas no lo se, le detuve la mano.

—No me toques. Estoy harta de ti. Si estoy embarazada y solo vengo a informárselo a Charlie.

—Tu no le vas a decir nada. Me escuchas —y me tomo de ambas manos y me empujo. Me dio mucho miedo la caida, así que no me moví me quede ahí en el piso —si lo hacer juro que tu y tu bastardo se van a arrepentir hasta el ultimo día de sus miserables vidas. Y tu bastardo no tendrá muchos días. Juro que lo matare. Yo voy a ser la señora Swan no tu, lárgate si Charlie se entera y llega a dejarme. . . Ya te lo dije.

La cara hermosa de Renée estaba distorsionada en una fea mueca y bufaba de coraje.

Ese día mas tarde decidí escribirle una carta a Charlie y ponerla en el correo antes de irme. Recogí mis cosas y cuando estaba en la estación a punto de echar la carta volvió a aparecer Renée. Me arrebato la carta y la rompió en dos antes de echarla a la basura.

La mire y en sus ojos solo había odio.

—Estas loca, tengo que decirle a Charlie. Es el papá.

—No será papá ni tu mamá si insistes. Lo conozco va querer casarse contigo —dijo con desprecio. —me quedare aquí y voy a esperar que subas a ese maldito autobús. Olvida a Charlie, olvida Forks.

Y así lo hice me olvide de Forks y de Charlie, seguí con mi vida intentando compaginar el rol de madre, estudiante y trabajadora.

Aunque la pensión de mi padre era buena ya mucho hacia mamá ayudándome con Emmett, si así le puse a mi hijo era el personaje de una novela que leía cuando nació y me gusto el nombre.

Ya habían pasado dos años y ese viernes por la noche y yo estaba trabajando de mesera en un evento en un hotel.

Mi jefe se acerco y me hablo bajito.

—Tu madre acaba de llamar tu hijo esta enfermo, fue con el al hospital —sentí que mi corazón se apretaba y que algo frío recorría mi cuerpo. —Vete no te descontare el día.

El señor Montez era el mejor jefe que podía tener, me dio veinte dólares para el taxi y corrí como loca solo me había quitado el mandil y la cofia. El cabello se me había soltado y la carrera que pegue hizo que me diera calor.

Cuando llegue y vi a mi mamá hablando con un doctor.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Emmett? —Le dije un poco fuerte a mi mamá, al querer sacar la voz.

Mi mamá iba a contestarme pero el doctor le gano —En primer lugar no grite, en segundo si realmente quisiera a su hijo estaría con el y no de fiesta.

Lo mire molesta, quien se creía este rubio pelos de elote, para decirme esas tonterías.

—Mamá —dije enfatizando el mamá —¿cómo esta Emmett? salí del trabajo lo mas rápido que pude, el señor Montez me dio dinero para el taxi.

—Bien hija, solo le subió la fiebre por la infección en la garganta pero esta bien, ya le bajaron la fiebre y esta durmiendo. Nos lo podemos llevar hasta mañana. Ven vamos a verlo.

Mi corazón regreso a mi pecho y el frío que sentía se fue. Lleve la mano a mi frente y quería llorar, Emmett había sido un niño muy sano pero tenía unos días enfermo y eso me tenía de nervios pero necesitaba trabajar. Pero ahí estaba mi gordito hermoso durmiendo y eso me tranquilizaba.

—Mamá yo me quedo con Emmett ve a la casa y descansa, te ves agotada.

—La verdad es que si, me duele la espalda y ese muchacho dormirá toda la noche. Nos vemos mañana. Te dejo dinero veo que no trajiste tu bolsa.

Busque con mis manos la bolsa, y si, había salido corriendo y había dejado todo en el salón.

—No te preocupes llamare a el Señor Montez para que traiga tus cosas a la casa.

—Gracias mamá, siempre serás la mejor del mundo.

—Tu quieres quitarme ese puesto —me dijo con esa sonrisa que me hacia sentir bien y salio hacia la calle.

Jale una silla y me senté junto a la camita donde mi bebe dormía, me quede dormida un rato, pero el hambre me despertó. No había comido nada desde media mañana y pasaba de media noche.

Le pregunte a una enfermera por la cafetería. Compre un sándwich y un café. Iba a regresar a la habitación cuando alguien me toco el hombro por detrás.

Brinque un poco y el café se derramo.

—¡Rayos!

—Lo siento, creo que mi disculpa no esta saliendo tan bien como quería.

El doctor pelos de paja me miraba.

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero no se apure lo disculpo. Con permiso.

Seguí caminado al cuarto donde estaba Emmett.

Cuando llegue deje el sándwich y el café en la mesita que había y acerque la silla. En la puerta apareció el doctor.

—¿Qué quiere? Ya le dije que lo perdono. Ya vallase.

Suspiro. —Ok se que me gane a pulso que me odies pero no quiero que lo hagas. Mira te juzgue mal, y entiendo tu enojo. Podemos cenar juntos y comernos un pastelito de la paz. Dijo sacando de su bata unos pastelitos de chocolate.

No podía decirle que no a un pastelito de chocolate. Y el doctor no era nada feo.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen estoy haciendo mi residencia en pediatría.

—Esme Platt y estudio psicología. Soy mamá de Emmett y trabajo como mesera en eventos los fines de semana.

—Bueno ya que nos conocemos, ¿crees que algún día podamos. . no se salir? —Iba a decirle que no —Podemos llevar a Emmett al zoológico o a Central Park.

—No lo sé.

—Puedo enseñarte un lugar donde venden una comida maravillosa y muy económica. Podemos llevar a tu mamá.

—y ¿Al papá de Emmett? —Carlisle abrió los ojos —Es broma, Emmett no tiene papá.

—Ese no es problema. Podemos conseguirle uno. No se, tal vez un doctor, o mejor aun un pediatra.

Me reí. Y así empezó mi romance con Carlisle Cullen.

No fue fácil, sobre todo al inicio Carlisle viene de una familia adinerada, su mamá esta algo molesta por que se fue a vivir con nosotros pero Emmett lo adora y yo lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

A los pocos meses de vivir juntos nos llego una sorpresa.

—Carlisle tengo que decirte algo. —le dije antes de que saliera a trabajar.

—Dime, si es por lo de mi mamá no le hagas caso, esta algo desequilibrada.

—No es de tu mamá, pero si es sobre tu, sobre yo. Diablos Esme céntrate. —dije eso y tome aire, no sabía como iba a reaccionar —Carl, estoy embarazada, no he ido al doctor pero me hice una prueba. . —Carlisle me apretó, no me abrazo casi me asfixiaba.

—Voy a ser papá de nuevo —dijo mientra brincaba conmigo abrazada. Me soltó y corrió a la cuna donde Emmett nos veía. —Emmett vas a tener un hermanito. Vamos a ser una familia mas grande. Me beso y siguió brincando.

Amaba a Emmett sin ninguna complicación era su hijo y punto, eso me hacia amarlo aun mas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un amigo me amigo de una colega de Carlisle me hablo y me dijo que me mandaría a una chica, tenía una historia bastante difícil y me pedía ayudarla. Acepte me gustaba ayudar a la gente.

El día que me hablo tuvo un extraño presentimiento desde que leí su nombre estaba inquieta. Isabella Swan, Swan como Charlie pero sería demasiada coincidencia. O el mundo sería un pañuelo.

Al verla supe que tenía que tener alguna relación con Charlie era muy parecida a él, sus ojos eran casi idénticos a los de Emmett. Escuche su relato y me di cuenta que si, que ella era la hija de Charlie y de Renée, y descubrí también que les había arruinado la vida a ambos. Después supe que a mas gente pero que se podía esperar de una mujer así.

Su hija Bella, como le gustaba que le llamaran, era totalmente diferente. Era una persona encantadora. Pero tuve que dejar de tratarla estaba demasiado involucrada y ella comenzó a verme como amiga.

Comenzamos una amistad, conoció a mi familia menos a Edward que seguía enojado y frustrado. Pero con Emmett la sangre les había ganado, hicieron clic en seguida. Se llamaba hermanos o osos. Le conté a Carlisle quien era Bella, el me alentó a buscar a Charlie y contarle todo. Así que invite a Bella y su familia a la cena de navidad.

Le dije que le diera mi nombre, esperando que Charlie no hiciera ninguna referencia a mi.

El día de la cena de navidad llego.

Carlisle como toda mi vida fue mi apoyo, hablamos juntos con Emmett, le conté un poco que iba a pasar. Y lógicamente que Bella era su media hermana pero ella no sabía nada.

Emmett empezó a sobreprotegerla temí que Bella sospechara algo, además que le comento a Rose la chica con la que estaba saliendo y una de las mejores amigas de Bella.

La cena de navidad fue tensa pero todo salio bien, como sospechaba Charlie no sabia nada de la existencia de Emmett. En algún momento de la noche Carlisle le pidió a Charlie que nos acompañara al despacho.

Le pedí que viniera al otro día porque tendíamos algo que decirle que era muy importante. Carlisle estaba temeroso de la reacción de Charlie hacia mi.

Al otro día Charlie llego muy temprano, Emmett había salido porque Edward había ido a visitarnos. Como odiaba que mis dos hijos no se hablaran. Cuando dejarían los dos de ser tan orgullosos y se darían cuenta de que a los dos los habían usado. Pero mientras ellos no cedieran nada se podía hacer.

Nos sentamos en la sala y comencé a explicarle a Charlie todo lo que había pasado y como Renée me había amenazado con hacerle daño a Emmett y como me había empujado ese día y me había dicho que ojala perdiera al bebe.

Al principio Charlie se quedo en shock. No hablaba ni se movía, casi checo que siguiera respirando.

—Me estas diciendo que tengo un hijo, y que ese hijo es Emmett, —asentí con la cabeza —¡Santo Dios! Cuanto daño ha hecho Renée. Yo quiero conocerlo, el sabe que soy su papá?

—Si y esta deseando conocerte. Solo que salio un momento, no debe tardar en llegar.

—Yo . . yo . . no se que decirle, ni a ti, como. . yo.

—Charlie se que tal vez pude haber insistido un poco mas. No se buscar la manera pero me daba miedo, sobre todo por que Emmett estaba chico, luego se me hizo mas difícil. El quiere tanto a Carlisle que sentía que lo traicionaba si le decía —mire a Carlisle, que estaba escuchando, manteniéndose aparte. —Carlisle me convenció de decirte, pero en ese tiempo entre mis dos hijos hubo un problema y tuve que contarles la verdad que Emmett no es hijo biológico de Carlisle —Charlie se encogió un poco —Charlie no se si podrás perdonarme.

—Perdonarte? Esme eres tu quien debes de perdonarme se que te hice daño, no debí de traicionarte con Renée pero ella. Tu la conoces, de que se proponía algo hasta que lo lograba, además lo pague tan caro. Lastime a mi hija, la hice sentir que no era querida, por verla a ella era recordar a Renée. Fue tarde cuando reconocí que mi hija no tenía la culpa, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de acercarme y después paso lo de ese desgraciado —Charlie se paro y comenzó a caminar en círculos, para el era reciente lo de Bella no tenia mas de dos años y se sentía culpable —si yo hubiera enseñado a mi hija . . si no la hubiera dejado con Lilly nada de esto le hubiera pasado.

Soy el único culpable, si yo no hubiera . . . Charlie se quedo callado y camino hacia la puerta se quedo con la mano en la cerradura.

Y de pronto Charlie se desplomo, ver a ese hombre caer de rodillas y verlo llorar de la manera que lo hacia me estaba rompiendo el corazón. Carlisle me abrazo y se quedo ahí conmigo. La puerta se abrió, era Emmett que regresaba, al ver la escena se acerco a su papá y le dio la mano, lo levanto y le dio un abrazo.

Ver a mi hijo abrazarlo acabo por hacerme llorar, cuando voltee a ver a Carlisle, me di cuenta que el también lloraba.

Emmett acepto a su padre sin preguntas, sin nada. Aunque solo de momento.

Al otro día quedaron de verse y Emmett sometió a su padre a un tercer grado. Pero quedaron en muy buenos términos. Además que decidieron que no le dirían nada a Bella de momento. Yo no estuve de acuerdo pero ellos ganaron.

Me preguntaba ¿cómo se lo tomaría Bella cuando se enterara? ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre ella y Emmett? ¿ su relación con Charlie se vería afectada? Pobre Bella... Rogaba que el esconderle más tiempo la verdad la dañara.

_La vida es caprichosa, nos une y nos separa de maneras que jamás imaginamos._

* * *

><p>Qué tal nos salió Renée? Y Charlie que también tuvo su parte de culpa como no. Espero que les gustara la historia de Esme.<p>

Muchisimas gracias por sus Favoritos, Follows y reviews. estoy atrasada contestando reviews pero en prometo ponerme al corriente.

En especial Gracias a VaNeSaErK, Kimberly, Emotica G. W, beakis, Rossy04, sandra32321, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, Maya Cullen Masen, lunha222, Gretchen CullenMasen, veritoxs, liduvina, MaryCullenSwan, Lili4ever, janalez y GirlPattinson por regalarme sonrisas.

Les dejo dos cosas el link de mi Facebook

www . facebook MaricolesFF (sin espacios)

y el link de un Os que escribi para un concurso

www . / s / 8675980 / 1 / Vivir


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer Los personajes no son míos son de la gran SM yo solo los uso para contarles las historia que pasan por mi mente.**

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo, que el amor nazca en sus corazones esta navidad y que el proximo año este lleno de bendiciones.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?<strong>

"_La dicha de la vida consiste en tener algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar". _

_Thomas Chalmers_

Al regreso de Forks la oficina seguía igual, pero yo me sentía diferente. El martes Erick me esperaba con un gran café para poder chismear a gusto, según palabras de él.

La amiga de Aro llegó cerca de las diez de la mañana, justo cuando recibía una llamada de la guardería, Ethan tenía fiebre y era necesario ir por él y llevarlo al doctor.

Miré a la señora y le pedí unos minutos. Llamé a Edward para que recogiera a Ethan y lo llevara con su papá, que era su doctor.

—Me da diez minutos, necesito que vaya alguien por mi hijo a la guardería. Regreso enseguida.

—No se preocupe —me dijo la señora.

Busqué a Edward, pero ni me atendía el teléfono, ni lo encontraba en la oficina, entonces llamé a Emmett.

—Emmett, necesito que me hagas un favor, Ethan tiene fiebre y yo estoy en una junta con una nueva clienta; por favor ve por él y llévalo con tu papá. Te alcanzo en cuanto pueda.

—Tranquila Osita, voy por él y lo llevo, no te preocupes.

—Gracias Emmett, te quiero muchísimo… nos vemos. —Quise decirle hermano pero rectifiqué a tiempo.

Llamé a la guardería y dije que Emmett iría por él, que por favor se lo entregaran.

Entré de nuevo.

—Mil disculpas, señora… — ¿Cómo diablos se apellidaba? Ella notó que no recordaba su nombre, solo sonrió.

—Soy Heidi Singer. Un gusto y no se preocupe, ¿puedo tutearte? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Sé lo que es tener hijos enfermos, tengo cuatro hijos; el menor ahora tiene cuatro.

Por el cuerpo que tenía parecía no haber tenido ni uno.

—Es mi único hijo y salimos de viaje. Puede ser eso o algo que comió. Pero centrémonos en su caso.

La escuché por media hora o intenté hacerlo, pues mi mente estaba con Ethan y… ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba Edward?! ¡¿Dónde estaba el maldito hombre que había prometido estar conmigo?!

Cuando me di cuenta que no iba a poder concentrarme, decidí terminar la reunión.

—Terminamos por hoy, me pongo a trabajar en la demanda y la tendré lista en unos días, mi ayudante le llamará para agendar otra cita. Por lo pronto, no abandone la casa y cualquier cosa que pase llámeme inmediatamente. Le doy mis teléfonos y quedo a sus órdenes.

Me despedí con un gesto de mano, casi quería sacarla de la oficina.

Al llegar a la recepción pregunté por Edward.

—Sandy, ¿Edward salió?

—No, el abogado está entrevistando a una nueva secretaria —me dijo con un dejo de burla que no acabó de convencerme.

Iba a salir corriendo pero recordé sus palabras: "_Bella, ahora somos una familia_", pero… ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Entrevistar a una secretaria no toma tanto tiempo y no es necesario apagar el maldito celular. Hice el último intento de llamarlo al móvil cuando lo vi bajando las escaleras, con una rubia alta y espectacular. Ella vestía con una falda muy corta, no, más bien un cinturón y él le tomaba la mano.

Juro que vi todo rojo, quería ir a despelucar a la tipa. En ese momento Edward alzó la cabeza y me saludó.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó.

Negué con la cabeza y regresé a mi oficina, tomé mi bolsa y le indiqué a Erick que iba a ver a Ethan, que cancelara mis citas, las reagendara y que le avisara a Edward; a ese punto mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Iba saliendo de mi oficina cuando la puerta se abrió y me golpeó la nariz.

— ¡Mierda!

Llevé mis manos a la cara y sentí la sangre salir.

— ¡Bella! Discúlpame por favor, yo solo quería…. —Comenzó a decirme Edward.

—Lo siento, tengo prisa, Ethan está enfermo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

— ¿Que no te había dicho? Si te he intentado llamar, hace más de media hora que me avisaron. Estaba en una junta, tuve que pedirle a Emmett que fuera por él y lo llevara con tu papá —le dije con mucha rabia, buscando un pañuelo en la bolsa, para no mirarlo a los ojos y llorar.

—Bella —me dijo tomándome de los brazos y después mi cara, obligándome a voltear el rostro hacia él. Sacó el pañuelo de su bolsa y con gentileza limpió la sangre de mi nariz.

—Bella, tranquila por favor, vamos, yo te llevo.

—No, tienes que atender a la rubia esa —le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¿No estarás celosa de Yulia? —Me miró—. ¡Sí! ¡Estás celosa! Te ves hermosa celosa. Nunca creí verte así —dijo y me besó.

Quise alejarlo.

—Te vas a llenar de sangre.

—No me importa, anda vamos con Ethan. Él estaba bien en la mañana, tranquila.

Tomé el pañuelo y me sujeté la nariz por el puente para detener el sangrado.

—Pero me llamaron de la guardería porque tenía fiebre, no creo que esté bien.

—Será un catarro, tranquila.

En ese momento el teléfono de Edward sonó. Solo dijo: "_ya vamos para allá_". Mi mundo se vino abajo.

Aceleró y manejó como loco. Por primera vez agradecí que manejara de esa manera, en menos de diez minutos estábamos en el hospital; el mismo donde encontré a Victoria y el mismo donde desperté ese día.

Me detuve un momento y Edward sintió el jalón de su brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estás pálida.

—Aquí… trabaja Laurent —dije esperando que entendiera. El aire comenzó a faltarme.

— ¿Quién diablos es Laurent? Vamos.

—Laurent trabaja en emergencias, es la pareja de Irina. —Intenté respirar despacio calmándome—. Aquí… me trajeron cuando… James… —El aire no me era suficiente.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Con sus brazos a mi alrededor me sentí segura y pude respirar con normalidad.

—Vamos —le dije y comencé a caminar sin soltar su mano. Al llegar a urgencias localicé a Emmett inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Solo es un catarro, no te preocupes, pero necesitan firmar esto —dijo extendiéndonos unos papeles—. Papá lo está atendiendo, digamos… que de contrabando. No podían atenderlo hasta que su madre o su tutor legal firmaran.

Edward tomó las hojas y me las pasó.

—Yo no puedo firmarlas, no soy ni el padre, ni el tutor legal.

Firmé los papeles prácticamente sin leer y luego mi instinto de abogada me dijo que estaba mal.

Edward tomó mi mano y me dijo: —Yo los leo antes de entregarlos.

—Necesito verlo.

—Voy a pedir que llamen a papá, tranquilízate. —Me besó en la cabeza y caminó hacia el mostrador de informes.

Casi en seguida salió Carlisle y su cara era tranquila, no reflejaba nada malo, eso hizo que me calmara un poco.

—Tranquilos Ethan está estable. El cambio de temperatura o el aire acondicionado del avión debieron resentirle y le dio una pequeña infección en las vías respiratorias. Se atacó muy rápido, así que solo lo tendremos dos días en observación, más como exageración de mi parte que porque realmente lo necesite.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —corregí—. ¿Podemos verlo? —Carlisle asintió y nos llevó a una habitación con muchos conejos y osos en la pared, y en medio una pequeña cuna donde mi bebé dormía tranquilamente, ni siquiera parecía enfermo.

De pronto comenzó a toser y se despertó.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! —Volvió a toser y a llorar—. Me lele quí —dijo mientras se señalaba el pecho.

Lo tomé en mis brazos, no tenía fiebre pero la tos no lo dejaba.

— ¡Papi! —dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Edward.

Ethan tosió y vomitó encima de él, pensé que iba a soltar a Ethan, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, lo ayudó a terminar de vomitar, sin importarle que lo acabara de manchar.

—Eto no me guta —dijo Ethan llorando. Edward sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la boca, mientras le decía palabras que lo calmaban.

Llamé a una enfermera y nos dijo que era normal que por la tos le diera el reflejo de vomitar, luego ella llamó para que fueran a limpiar. Edward se quitó el saco, me pasó a Ethan para poder enjuagar su camisa en el baño.

¿Qué tal que la rubita esa lo viera ahora así, apestoso como estaba? Seguro no lo iba a querer.

Carlisle y Emmett entraron.

— ¿Cómo sigues campeón? —le dijo Emmett a Ethan.

Él seguía acomodado contra mí y se estaba quedando dormido.

—Carlisle, acaba de vomitar, ¿será conveniente que le dé comida o leche? ¿O espero?

La risa de Emmett llenó el cuarto y alertó a Ethan.

— ¿Vomitaste a mi hermano? —le dijo a Ethan y siguió riendo.

—No, a papá —le contestó.

Carlisle miró a Emmett quien no pudo dejar de sonreír, y ambos terminaron riendo.

—Sigan burlándose, cuando tengas la tuya vomitará siempre encima de ti —dijo Edward saliendo del baño sin camisa. Tenía un rasguño en el hombro.

—Hijo, no puedes andar sin camisa, primero porque no está permitido y segundo porque se alborotarían varias enfermeras. Voy a traerte algo de ropa que tengo para emergencias.

Carlisle salió y Ethan ya estaba dormido en mis brazos. Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron a la puerta y entró una enfermera que se comió a Edward con los ojos, venía con la medicina de Ethan pero no podía apartar los ojos de "_mi_ _Edward_" y ese rasguño en el hombro estaba segura que yo no se lo había hecho.

Mi mente comenzó a cavilar miles de pensamientos, hasta llegar a la maldita rubia de la oficina.

— ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! —le dijo Emmett molestando a la enfermera—. Métete al baño o la enfermera va a babear la medicina. —Se volvió a decirle a Edward.

Edward se metió al baño y la enfermera apenada comenzó a decirme que despertara a Ethan para darle un jarabe. Le dimos el jarabe aunque no le gustaba, pero cuando Emmett se tomó una dosis de forma fingida Ethan aceptó tomarse la suya, después le tomó la temperatura y me indicó que me llevarían una bandeja con comida para el niño.

A los pocos minutos regresó Carlisle con un _pants_ y una playera, y se la dio a Edward. Edward entró a cambiarse cuando sonó su celular. Emmett contestó.

—Teléfono de Edward Cu… Masen, en este momento no puede atenderte. ¿Yulia? ¿En serio eres tú? —Era la rubia. ¿Qué hacía llamándolo?

—Su secretaria. ¿En serio? Quiero verte, ¿sigues igual de flaca? Yo voy a casarme, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, mira ya sale Edward, espera, te lo paso. Edward, Yulia. —Y le pasó el teléfono.

Edward se alejó un poco y comenzó a hablar, se veía nervioso.

Se acercó a mí.

—Kennedy explotó frente a un reportero que molestó a su mamá, tengo que ir. Pasaré por casa y te traigo un cambio, en un rato nos vemos.

Lo detuve de la playera. —Edward, no tengo que preocuparme de nada, ¿verdad? —dije insegura.

—No, yo voy a avisar que no estarás lo que resta del día…

—No, Edward, ¿con la rubia esa? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Tranquila, amor. —Me besó—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ni con ella ni con nadie.

Edward salió y me quedé con Emmett pero quería preguntarle muchas cosas.

—Emmett… la nueva secretaria de Edward… ¿De qué la conoces?

— ¿Yulia? Fue una novia de Edward, estudiaba para abogada pero la descubrieron y se volvió modelo, fue antes de distanciarnos.

Ella había sido modelo, ¿qué hacía trabajando de secretaria y de Edward? En ese momento otra vez llamaron a la puerta, era una enfermera diferente con la comida de Ethan.

—Señora Cullen, tiene que despertar al pequeño, necesita comer.

Señora Cullen y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, luego recordé a la rubia y ya no me gustó tanto.

Moví a Ethan y se despertó, abrió sus ojitos un poco y volvió acomodarse sobre mí.

—Amor, vamos a comer, anda, ¿no quieres ponerte ya bien?

—Si pelo me quielo lomi.

—Anda… sino tu tío Oso se va a comer tu comida.

La enfermera me miró y sonrió.

—Le dejo la charola. —Salió del cuarto.

Pude convencer a Ethan de comer un poco, Emmett se fue para recoger a Rose.

Mi teléfono sonó después de dormir a Ethan. Era Edward.

—Bueno, amor…

—No, lo siento, soy Yulia, su secretaria, solo que Edward me pidió que te avisara que tardará todavía unas dos horas en llegar pero que todo está bien. La fiscalía tiene un nuevo testigo y entre él y Jacob están investigando al respecto. Me pidió que te preguntara si necesitabas que te mandara algo en lo que llegaba.

—No, gracias, estoy bien —dije lo más educadamente posible que pude y colgué. Quise azotar el teléfono pero me controlé.

Saqué mi Ipad e intenté concentrarme en redactar la demanda de divorcio pero me estaba costando más de lo habitual. Traté de despejarme un poco viendo una película en el Ipad, pero no funcionó, mi mente volaba entre la demanda de divorcio y la rubia secretaria –modelo– de Edward.

La puerta se abrió. Eran Esme y Alice.

—Hola —dijeron en voz baja.

—Hola —les contesté.

—Rose quería venir pero no la dejó Emmett, dice que le da miedo que _pesque_ algo en el hospital. Esme se metió de contrabando, solo dejaban entrar a una persona.

—Dije que mientras iría a buscar a mi marido —justificó alzando los hombros y sonriendo, eso me recordó a una de las fotos del anuario. Quería preguntarle pero me mordí el labio conteniendo mis preguntas, bueno, al menos sobre eso.

—Esme, ¿tú conoces a Yulia?

— ¿Yulia Livonova? Sí, claro que la conozco, es una niña lindísima. ¿Por qué?

—Es la nueva secretaria de Edward —dije haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Pero era modelo? ¿Estás celosa, Bella?

—Sí —le dije—. Muero de celos. Ella es altísima, delgada y bellísima. —Y me dejé caer en el sofá que había en la habitación.

—No te preocupes, amiga. Edward solo tiene ojos para ti —me dijo Alice tomando mi mano y sentándose junto a mí.

—Ya no lo sé, eso creía yo, pero… Él nunca apaga su celular y hoy mientras la entrevistaba subió al despacho y lo apagó. Y cuando se quitó la camisa tenía un rasguño.

Ambas me miraron.

—Estoy completamente segura que no se lo hice yo. Además la tenía tomada de la mano. —Parecía niña pequeña quejándome, pero necesitaba desahogarme—. Me pide que confíe en él, que seamos familia y cuando lo necesito, ¿dónde está? Con una rubia espectacular y aparece con ella tomada de la mano. ¡Argh! No lo soporto.

Ethan tosió un poco pero no se despertó, nos quedamos calladas un momento.

—Bella —Esme llamó mi atención—. Mi consejo como esposa… Te diría que lo hables, la relación de Edward con Yulia siempre fue más de amistad que de noviazgo, él había salido de una relación larga y ellos fueron más amigos que novios.

Fruncí mi frente. Eso no acababa de hacerme sentir mejor. ¿Por qué era tan linda? ¿No podía ser un poco imperfecta?

Alice y Esme se quedaron un rato hasta que Emmett llegó a relevarlas, con una bolsa que me había preparado Rose con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche y estar cómoda.

Comencé a sacar las cosas y al final venía una tira de condones. Miré a Emmett que frunció la expresión.

— ¿En serio, Emmett?

—Yo no hice la maleta —dijo, pero algo en su voz me hizo saber que era algo de él.

—Tú los metiste, lo puedo ver en tu cara.

—No quiero sobrinos todavía —dijo con su risa fuerte y contagiosa. Le aventé un cojín de la sala.

—Cállate, que vas a despertar a Ethan y además tomo la pastilla, y mi vida sexual ha sido nula por unos días. —Lo miré—. Extraño estar con Edward.

Emmett hizo cara de asco.

—Cállate Bella, no quiero saber. Es asqueroso pensarlo siquiera y se estremeció. ¡Argh! ¡Qué asco! —dijo.

—Asco… era verte a ti y a Rose hacer bebés en la sala —le acusé bajando la voz.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara y luego me abrazó muy fuerte.

—Fuimos al doctor, a otro, no con Carmen, solo para que le hicieran otra ecografía. Es tan lindo ver esa cosita que haces con tanto amor; estaba chupándose su dedo, mi pequeña está completa, sana y creciendo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de algo cálido y mi corazón también, lo abracé muy, muy fuerte. Era mi hermano, era mi hermano desde antes, pero ahora lo sentía más… más mío, por así decirlo.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? ¿Verdad? Eres una parte muy importante de mí. Eres mi familia —le dije.

Emmett me miró y agregó: —Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Bajé la mirada y me mordí el labio antes de asentir.

— ¿Cómo? ¿También Edward? —asentí de nuevo.

—No quiero decir nada todavía, por favor no digas que lo sabemos.

—No quiero que lo castigues, es nuestro padre y nos ama, simplemente… no sabíamos cómo decírtelo. Tenía miedo de que volvieras a deprimirte o algo así.

En ese momento Ethan tosió y se despertó. Esta vez el ataque de tos fue menos severo y después de tomar un poco de agua Ethan volvió a dormirse.

—Será primo de mi hija por partida doble, anoche Rose y yo peleamos por el nombre. Ella quiere ponerle Annie o Maya pero a mí no me gustan. Yo quiero Marie o Danielle.

— ¿Marie? ¿Como yo?

—Sí, como tú, por eso quiero ese nombre, ella quiere Maya. ¡Vamos! Ni que fuera… no sé…

—Me gusta Maya, ¿y si combinan los nombres? Danielle también es un bonito nombre.

—No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo para convencerla, lo mejor fue nuestra reconciliación; en tu casa, ya bautizamos la sala —me dijo y se echó a reír. Y con su risa sobresaltó a Ethan que despertó muy de buenas.

Primero se rio con Emmett y pidió comida, pero después de que Emmett consiguiera una manzana para darle comenzó a preguntar por Edward.

—Mamá, ¿en none está papá?

—Tu papá está trabajando, corazón.

—No colazón, io soy Sapito, mejo Ethan Cullen —dijo y cuando Emmett le enseñó la palma de la mano para chocarla lo hizo.

—Bien, Sapito, tú eres un Cullen guapo y muy inteligente.

—Tío Memet, ¿papá ya cabo de cabajal?

—No, tu papá está muy ocupado, pero no te preocupes prontito llega.

Emmett llamó a Edward, pero no contestó y en mi cabeza no dejó de aparecer la maldita rubia esa.

Emmett tuvo que irse, pero prometió ir al otro día y hacerse cargo de Ethan, mientras yo iba a la oficina.

—Tranquila, Edward está trabajando, no hagas historias en tu cabeza. Mañana llego temprano para que puedas ir a trabajar.

—Gracias Emmett, ¿no afecta tu trabajo?

—No, por algo soy el jefe —dijo cuando iba saliendo de la habitación—. Porque siempre es mejor ser el jefe que dormir con él. —Azotó la puerta y lo escuché reírse.

Lo mejor fue escuchar cómo lo regañaban por haberlo hecho y por ruidoso.

Edward seguía sin aparecer y no quería llamarlo, porque si me volvía a contestar _la pelos de elote_, esa… iba a cometer una locura. Respiré y me concentré en trabajar en la demanda, y logré redactarla, estaba releyéndola para corregir errores y podérsela mandar a Erick cuando la puerta se abrió, era Edward, una sonrisa iba a salir pero vi a la rubia _pelos de elote_.

—Buenas noches —dijo Edward midiendo el terreno. Me quedé sentada en el sillón en vez de correr a abrazarlo como había sido mi primera intención—. Bella. —Se acercó a mí. Te presento a Yulia Livonova, una amiga de la universidad, ahora es mi secretaria.

Apreté mi mandíbula, ¿para qué la traía al hospital? En ese momento Ethan tosió y se despertó, se quedó sentado viendo a Edward.

—Hola papá —le dijo y la rubia abrió los ojos muy grandes. ¡Tómala, rubia! ¡Él es nuestro! pensé.

—Yulia, él es mi hijo… Ethan.

La rubia se acercó, miré sus zapatos, eran unas zapatillas hermosas, tendría que describírselas a Alice, quería unas así.

La rubia enamoró a mi hijo rápidamente, cosa que no me gustó. Mis hombres estaban locos por la rubia. Después de unos momentos de estar ahí, la rubia salió de la habitación, cuando se despidió de mí solo alcé los ojos y moví la cabeza. Volví en seguida a mi juego en línea, no pude seguir con la demanda por estar prestando atención a lo que hacían.

En cuanto salió, Edward se acercó a mí y prácticamente me gritó, es decir, su voz denotaba enojo, pero al estar en el hospital lo hizo en voz baja.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa con Yulia?! Te portaste de manera… grosera y… tú nunca eres así, hasta a Jane tratas mejor.

—Ella no me cae bien —le dije un poco cínica.

—Ella es mi amiga, Bella, no puedes tratarla así.

—No la pongas donde esté yo y no la trataré mal, a mí no me cae bien.

Edward me miraba con la boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos también estaban bien abiertos.

— ¿¡Qué no puede caerme mal!? Jamás apagas el puto teléfono celular, para estar con ella lo hiciste —le contradije mientras dejaba la computadora a un lado y me ponía de pie. Ethan estaba entretenido con el Ipad—. _Bella, somos una familia_ —le dije burlándome de él—. Y la primera vez que te necesito tú no estás y apareces con ella de la mano. —Tomé el cojín y le pegué—. Y además traes un maldito rasguño que yo no te hice. —Le seguí pegando con el cojín—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Te amo Edward, estoy confiando en ti y tú me sacas a la rubia _pelos de elote_ y todavía la traes aquí, ¿y ese rasguño, dime?

Edward me veía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—No te rías de mí, y contéstame —le dije muy enojada.

Edward se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, me apretó fuerte y me dijo:

—Amo verte celosa, pero no tienes motivos. El rasguño me lo hizo una rama en Forks cuando fuimos a pescar, puedes llamar a tu padre para confirmarlo, y no estoy interesado en Yulia, es solo una amiga y ahora mi secretaria. Ella era modelo y estudió dos semestres la carrera conmigo, tuvimos una especie de noviazgo pero no pasó de uno que otro beso y la única mujer que amo eres tú.

—Suéltame —le dije moviéndome contra él, intentando romper su abrazo, estaba enojada, molesta y quería llorar.

—No, tranquilízate, Ethan se está inquietando. En serio, Bella mírame —me dijo al ver que me escondía entre su brazo y su pecho. Moví la cabeza negando—. No me gusta pelear contigo. En serio, no estoy interesado más en Yulia que tú en Erick.

— ¿Le gustan las mujeres?

—No, bueno hasta donde sé no, pero no me refiero a eso. —Me separó de él, pero volví a abrazarlo, no lo quería soltar.

—No me gusta sentirme así, pero cuando te vi con ella fue como si algo me carcomiera por dentro. Solo he sentido celos dos veces en mi vida, bueno… no más veces… Pero hoy… lo que sentí en mi pecho cuando te vi bajando con ella tomado de su mano… olvidé que Ethan estaba enfermo, olvidé que estaba en el trabajo por unos minutos; lo único que quería era arrancarte de su mano y patearla fuera de la oficina. ¿Por qué tu secretaria? No creo soportarlo, en serio cámbiale la secretaria a… a Aro; no, mejor a Rose. Pero no te quedes con ella, por favor…

—Bella, no me pidas eso, ella es mi amiga, es como una hermana.

—Una hermana demasiado guapa —le dije haciendo mohín—. Sé que parezco pequeña berrinchuda pero no me importa, no la quiero cerca de ti, ¿y si te enamoras de ella? ¿Y si sientes que ella es más guapa que yo?

—Nadie es más guapa que tú, Bella, para mí es como si todas las demás mujeres no existieran.

— ¿Y viste sus zapatos? También eran bonitos, ¿por qué no sigue de modelo? Que esté lejos de ti, que se vaya a trabajar a Timbuktu o a la Cochinchina… no sé.

—Bella, tú no eres egoísta. Ella quiere retomar la abogacía y será más como mi ayudante que mi secretaria, será mi Erick. Te lo juro que no la veo como mujer, es… como Rose para mí.

—Yo sé que Rose ama a Emmett y de Alice sí sentí celos, sobre todo cuando hablaban de corbatas y ropa de diseñador, antes de que apareciera Jasper.

Me separó un poco de su pecho.

— ¿En serio? Alice no es mi tipo, pero me gusta platicar con ella.

—Antes de que… nos conociéramos, ¿nunca intentaste salir con Rose?

—No, jamás, entramos el mismo año y ella era tan… me asustaba un poco, era demasiado confiada y siempre pensé que ella y Black eran algo, siempre estaban juntos.

La gente apostó un tiempo que ella y yo saldríamos juntos, pero en ese entonces digamos que mis relaciones duraban una o dos semanas. No quería compromisos, ni nada por el estilo.

Nos quedamos abrazados, parados en medio de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió, era una enfermera que nos informaba que solo uno de los dos podía quedarse con Ethan.

—Me quedo yo —dijo Edward.

—Yo ya tengo mis cosas aquí, tú vete a casa.

—Puedo pedirle a papá un uniforme de quirófano y dormir con él.

—Edward, ve y regresas temprano, así yo me voy a bañar y tú te quedas con él. Además, espero que no tengamos que pasar otra noche en el hospital.

—Papá dijo que serían dos por precaución, así que mañana dormiré yo con él y listo.

Después de un par de besos y que la enfermera entrara a sacar a Edward, me quedé sola. Ethan ya casi no tosía y cuando lo hacía su tos era menos fuerte.

Extrañé dormir con Edward, pero antes de las seis de la mañana llegó con un desayuno delicioso, comimos juntos y fui a bañarme. Alice iba a cuidar a Ethan hasta las dos y después la relevaría Esme para que pudiéramos trabajar.

Ethan se reestableció muy rápido y Carlisle no quiso dejarlo una noche más, así que teníamos que recogerlo.

El día en la oficina fue conflictivo, pero al mismo tiempo productivo. Aro me pidió la demanda de su amiga y me felicitó. Lo único malo era Yulia.

La maldita era perfecta, ella se dio cuenta que el nuevo testigo era falso y por si fuera poco, era linda conmigo a pesar de que yo era una mala persona con ella, hasta Rose me regañó y me dijo que parecía Jane.

A todo mundo le caía bien menos a Erick y a mí, pero sabía que él lo hacía más por solidaridad a mí que porque realmente le cayera mal.

¡Vamos! Hasta a Ethan le caía bien, Edward lo había llevado dos veces a la oficina y él estaba encantado de que Ulia, como le decía, lo cargara.

El viernes llegó y yo seguía de un humor de perros. Alice me mandó un mensaje donde me decía que no llegaría a dormir, así que decidí dormir temprano a Ethan y cenar románticamente con Edward. Teníamos más de dos semanas sin hacer el amor y eso más Yulia, me hacía sentir ansiosa.

Ordené la cena a un restaurante que nos gustaba mucho, Ethan cooperó durmiéndose pronto y yo puse la mesa con un mantel blanco, y decoré la habitación con algunas velas. Me puse un _sexy _vestido negro, unas nuevas zapatillas negras altísimas y lo esperé sentada y sí, sin… ropa interior.

Edward llegó y al verme quiso saltarse la cena, pero no lo dejé; una vez Rose me dijo que a veces la espera es el mejor afrodisíaco. Cuando terminamos ni siquiera me dejó guardar las sobras, me tomó y me puso sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta que no traía ropa interior. Gruñó algo y corrió más rápido.

Comenzamos a desnudarnos de manera apresurada, sin preámbulos, pero de pronto Edward se detuvo.

—Así no, quiero ir lento, aunque muera en el intento. Disfrutar tu cuerpo, lamerlo todito.

Escucharlo con su voz ronca me prendió más, si eso era posible.

Comenzó a lamer desde uno de mis tobillos hasta la rodilla, alzó la vista, su cara y sus ojos ardían, casi se los vi rojos en vez de verdes; hizo lo mismo con el otro pie pero esta vez llegó más arriba.

—Extrañaba esto —dijo antes de hundirse en mis pliegues.

Él sabía usar la lengua y no solo para hablar. No sé si fueron tres o cuatro orgasmos los que me dio antes de acabar exhaustos sobre la cama. Me sentía demasiado feliz, me abracé a Edward y estaba a punto de caer rendida en los brazos del sueño cuando su celular sonó.

Él contestó con un _Yulia_. Brinqué y pasé de estar acostada y casi dormida a hincarme en la cama y quererlo ahorcar.

—Cuelga —le dije, sin importarme que me escuchara. Luego él me pidió silencio y comenzó a vestirse mientras decía: —Voy para allá, no te preocupes, llama a la policía otra vez.

—Edward, si te vas… —Quería decirle que me iría, pero no tenía a dónde ir—. Te juro que si me dejas…

Edward me miró muy enojado.

—El ex de Yulia acaba de ir a su apartamento a amenazarla. Por favor, tú sabes qué es tener miedo de un hombre, déjame ir a ayudarla.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo, ¿ella qué problema puede tener con los hombres? Es perfecta, todo mundo la ama.

Edward movió la cabeza y salió. Eso acabó por enojarme más y me puse a pensar en alguna manera de enojarlo. De pronto después de un rato pensé en Jake, no quería usarlo pero quería hablar y estaba segura que si lo llamaba él vendría a verme.

Lo llamé y al instante de hacerlo me sentí culpable, pero no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme; llegó en menos de diez minutos.

— ¿Estás bien? Me asusté mucho cuando me llamaste.

—Perdón, Jake… pero necesitaba un amigo que no quisiera mucho a Edward.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

—Él fue a buscar a Yulia.

— ¡Idiota! Le advertí que si te lastimaba…

Lo interrumpí.

—Tranquilo, ella tuvo un problema con un hombre y él fue de caballero… pero la detesto.

—Pero si es muy linda —me dijo.

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Tú también! Por favor, no me digas que eres admirador de la perfecta Yulia. Quiero algo… ¿Qué sabe menos feo el whisky o el brandy solo? —le pregunté y me serví en un vaso.

Me tomé la bebida de un golpe y empecé a toser como loca, Jake no podía dejar de reírse de mí.

—Serás tonta, Bella, lo tuyo es el vodka con algo, nada solo. Bueno, no hemos probado con tequila.

Me reí con él, siempre me hacía reír, sobre todo cuando estaba triste; él sabía cómo alegrarme.

Escuché que la puerta se abría y Jake movió la cabeza.

—Se va a enojar mucho, ¿verdad?, bueno… pues que se enoje —dijo y se acomodó en el sillón.

Cuando llegó a la sala nunca esperé verlo con Yulia, pero tampoco esperé ver a Yulia de esa manera; su cara estaba hinchada y llena de pequeños moretones que estaban empezando a hacerse más grandes, en sus brazos estaban miles de marcas de dedos y mi respiración se empezó a agitar, recordando… siempre recordando.

Edward maldijo, soltó a Yulia e intentó abrazarme.

—No pensé que fuera afectarte verla así… discúlpame. —Miró a Jake—. ¿Puedes quedarte con Yulia? Voy a llevarme a…

Respiré varias veces y me enfoqué en el presente, sin dejar que mi mente me llevara al pasado y al sentir que Edward me intentaba mover, negué con la cabeza, tenía que ser capaz de enfrentarme a estas situaciones.

—Ya estoy bien, solo dame unos segundos más. —Mi respiración se normalizó y abrí los ojos—. ¿Está bien? ¿Ya la vio algún doctor? Puedo llamar a Laurent y pedirle que venga…

—Gracias —me dijo y por primera vez la escuché hablar con acento ruso—. Me vio la chica de la ambulancia, dijo que estaba bien.

— ¿Pero no será mejor que la vea un doctor?

Juro que quería ser amable con ella pero simplemente no podía, el solo hecho de pensar que Edward había ido a rescatarla me hacía rabiar.

Jake se acercó a ella y su rostro se crispó.

— ¿Te dieron algo para el dolor? Eso debe ser demasiado doloroso.

—Sí, me duele un poco, pero creo que me duele más la cabeza —le contestó con acento ruso.

—Yo creo que es necesario que te vea algún doctor, aunque sea para que te dé algo para el dolor.

—Voy a llamar a papá —dijo Edward. Miré el reloj eran casi las tres de la mañana y yo tenía que ir a la oficina en sábado para ver a un cliente. Me percaté de que Edward llamaba a su padre y Jake estaba hablando con Yulia y… de pronto se me vino una idea a la cabeza. Yulia y Jake no hacían mala pareja. Jake era bueno cuidando en los procesos de recuperación, yo era testigo de eso; una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara e intenté borrarla.

Ya iría desveladísima a trabajar.

—Voy a hacer té, tú quédate con ella, Jake. Edward, ¿me ayudas? —le dije con una sonrisa.

Entré a la cocina y casi me puse a cantar. Preparé té y café, sabía que Jake no tomaba té. Tomé un paquete de galletas y comencé a ponerlas en un plato. Sentí la presencia de Edward antes de que me hablara.

— ¿Bella, dime que no estás contenta por lo que le pasó a Yulia? ¿Y dime que no trajiste a Jake para vengarte?

Intenté poner mi cara de inocente.

—Estás mal, Edward, ¿cómo podría alegrarme por algo así? Y no llamé a Jake por eso, yo también necesitaba un amigo para desahogarme.

—Eres de lo peor, pero así te quiero —me dijo mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos—. Lo llamaste para hacerme enojar, lo sé, pero también sé que tu mente está maquinando emparejar a Yulia con Jake… Te conozco y vi tu mirada mientras los veías hablar.

—Si no hubiera venido con Yulia hubiera corrido sangre al verlo ahí sentado… —Me besó—. ¿Bella, sabes a brandy?

Me puse roja, lo sentí y moví mi cabeza afirmativamente.

—Pero no me gustó, sabe feo.

Vamos a llevar el té y el café, Yulia puede dormir en el cuarto de Alice o en el que está al lado del de Ethan y Jake si quiere quedarse… También se puede quedar, ¿verdad?

Edward me miró y me dijo: —No, Jake que se vaya a su casa.

— ¿Tu amiga sí se puede quedar pero mi amigo no? —negué a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Exacto, mi amiga, a la cual le destrozaron su departamento, su novio está suelto y amenazó con matarla, sí se puede quedar y tu amigo, que tiene su departamento y no lo quiero cerca de ti, no, no se puede quedar.

—Y si el novio los siguió… ¿no sería mejor que hubiera dos hombres en lugar de uno?

—Eso no lo había pensado, está bien si quiere quedarse puede hacerlo, pero si lo veo molestándote juro que no respondo.

—Y si yo veo a Yulia viéndote le saco los ojos.

—Me encantas celosa, te ves más _sexy_. ¡Diablos! ¡Cómo quisiera que estuviéramos solos y seguir haciendo lo que hacíamos antes de la llamada de Yulia!

—Podemos mandar a Yulia a casa de Jake y nosotros seguir —le dije e intenté parecer inocente pero la risa me delató.

—Eres terrible, Swan, ¡Dios me libre de caer de tu gracia!

Salimos de la cocina y Jake estaba abrazando a Yulia.

—Ves, hacen buena pareja, él dejará de molestarme y ella a ti —le dije en un tono bajo.

Solo movió la cabeza y sonrió un poco. Minutos después llegó Carlisle y le mandó a Yulia unos analgésicos para el dolor, le dijo que reposara cuando menos unos tres días. Carlisle también era fan de Yulia.

Después de despedir a Carlisle, un bostezo hizo que me fuera a la cama sola, mientras Edward les indicaba a Jake y a Yulia sus cuartos.

El despertador me molestó, sí, me acababa de acostar. Me moví y Edward me apretó más a él.

— ¿Adónde vas? Es sábado.

—Sí, pero yo tengo que trabajar, tengo que mantener a un niño latoso y a un hombre guapísimo.

— ¿En serio tienes que ir a la oficina? —dijo apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Sí, en serio, pero regresaré rápido, cancelé una cita el día del hospital y hoy era el único día que el cliente tenía libre.

—No vayas, manda a Jake que lo atienda.

—No, necesito el dinero, sino el cliente sería de Jake.

—No necesitas dinero… te acuestas con el jefe —me dijo y me abrazó más fuerte, previendo que iba a levantarme y pegarle con la almohada.

— ¡Suéltame Edward! Creo que ya no me voy a acostar con el jefe, ¡suéltame! —le dije gruñendo.

Al soltarme me hinqué, tomé la almohada y le pegué con ella hasta que saqué todo mi coraje.

Escuchamos a Ethan toser por el intercomunicador, Edward me tomó las manos y me besó.

—Métete a bañar, yo voy por mi hijo para dormir un rato más.

Edward se levantó y fue por Ethan, cuando salí de bañarme ellos dos dormían plácidamente, me encantaba verlos así.

Me vestí un poco menos formal y salí sin hacer ruido. Llegué a la cocina y vi a Jake y a Yulia con una taza en la mano.

—Hola Bells, Yulia no podía dormir y nos quedamos platicando. ¿Vas a la oficina?

—Sí, Jake, tengo una cita, pero no se preocupen, Edward está durmiendo con Ethan y Alice no creo que llegue temprano… —Iba a seguir hablando cuando vi que Yulia asentía con la cabeza y me interrumpió.

Jake discretamente salió de la cocina.

—Bella —dijo Yulia—. Yo no quiero causarte problemas con Edward, yo no lo veo como un hombre, es como mi hermano. No quiero caerte mal.

—No me caes… bueno sí, un poco, es que soy algo insegura… Tú… eres tan perfecta.

—No soy perfecta, mis pechos son falsos y si no hago ejercicio seguro me pongo como mi madre —me dijo. Sonreí un poco, tal vez Yulia ya no me cayera tan mal.

— ¿Tu novio te ha lastimado antes? —le pregunté sirviéndome una taza de café.

—No físicamente, por eso lo dejé, pero anoche llegó como loco, pensé que me iba a matar, estaba aterrada.

Recordé la cara de James cuando creí que me iba a matar y me dieron escalofríos.

—Sé lo que es eso, es horrible. —Miré el reloj de la cocina, ya era tarde—. Tengo que dejarte, estás en tu casa.

Salí corriendo, tomé mi portafolio y vi las llaves de Edward. Después de pensar en robarme el auto recordé que no tenía licencia vigente, decidí no usarlo. Busqué un taxi y lo encontré rápidamente.

Cuando llegué a la oficina Erick ya me esperaba listo para trabajar.

— ¡Jefa! ¿Anoche no dormiste? Tienes unas ojeras tremendas. Tengo que decirle a Eddie que te deje descansar más.

—No fue eso, bueno no toda la noche —le dije con una gran sonrisa—. Yulia tuvo un problema y Edward fue a ayudarla. Odio eso, pero creo que ya me cae un poquito mejor la rusa.

Ambos sonreímos y entré a dejar mis cosas y a releer el caso para poder darle la asesoría al cliente.

La asesoría se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado y cuando iba de salida con Erick, Jane me llamó.

—Abogada Swan, mi jefe quiere verla.

Me despedí de Erick y subí a la oficina de Aro.

Jane me estaba esperando y me dijo maliciosamente: — ¿Qué se siente saber que la secretaria de tu novio es mil veces más bonita que tú y que fue su ex novia?

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez tú puedas decirme qué se siente seguir siendo una secretaria mediocre que tienen por lástima y no por eficiente?

Aro apareció en la puerta y nos dejó a las dos calladas.

—Niñas, deberían llevarse bien, si las dos son mis consentidas —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pasa Bella, ¿si puedo llamarte así? Como escucho que siempre te llaman de esa manera.

—Claro, Aro.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu bebé? El jueves lo vi muy repuesto.

—Está mucho mejor, se quedó con Edward mientras yo venía a trabajar.

—No te quito más tu tiempo, solo te vi y quise entregarte en persona la invitación de Edward y tuya por consiguiente. No falten.

Me quedé un poco curiosa, pero no quise verme así ante Aro. ¿Invitación? ¿A qué?

Iba saliendo cuando escuché un claxon, eran Emmett y Rose, estaban esperándome.

—Ya íbamos a entrar por ti, muero de hambre —me gruñó Rose.

—Es que al final Aro me entretuvo para darme una invitación para Edward y para mí —dije extrañada.

Rose dio un gritito.

—Es la invitación para la Gala de Beneficencia. Es cada año, es hermosa. Ese día uno puede sentirse una princesa con vestidos largos, zapatillas, peinado… Bella, cada año te he invitado y tú nunca quisiste venir, pero este año no vas a poder zafarte.

Rose estaba emocionadísima, quería que fuéramos ese día con Alice a buscar vestidos. Yo estaba pensando en Edward en esmoquin y pensaba con quién dejar a Ethan… y en que no quería ir a buscar vestido, quería quedarme en mi casa con mi pareja y mi hijo.

Al llegar a casa descubrí que Yulia se había ido con Jake a vivir por un tiempo, en lo que encontraban a su ex novio; Alice se había ido de fin de semana con Jasper y Edward había hecho una comida familiar.

Pasamos una tarde muy agradable discutiendo cómo debía llamarse la nueva Cullen, al final quedó Anna Danielle o Maya Marie, aunque a mí me gustaba Danielle solito. Cuando quedamos solos, regresamos a la cocina para recoger, Edward me besó largamente y la risa de Ethan nos devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Qué tiene mi hijo con sacar las cosas de sus lugares? —dijo Edward y comenzó a guardar.

—No, no guares tamos jugano.

—Tienes tus juguetes, estas son las cosas de la cocina.

—Mamos a jugar con los jugetes. Mamos mami, mamos papi. —Y nos agarró las manos. Subimos las escaleras jugando con Ethan y nos sentamos en su cuarto a jugar.

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

* * *

><p>Millones de gracias a kimberly, MaryCullenSwan, ashleyswan, Ginegine, solecitopucheta, yolabertay, blackhole16, Lili4ever, veritoxs, janalez, Emotica G. W, didywf, Gretchen CullenMasen, Maya Cullen Masen, pamelahdz, Beastyle, lunha222, sandra32321, beakis, MAggs y VaNeSaErK por regalarme sonrisas.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los uso para contarles mi historia.**

**Empezamos el año. Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia. **

**Gracias por la ayuda prestada a: VanesErk, a Aryam Shield y gracias a Eve Runner, por betearlo, ****Beta de FFAD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es solo para Vanessa Ola. <strong>

**Capítulo 23: I Knew I love you.**

"_Sé que sonará un poco loco, pero creo que sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte", Savage Garden._

Las dos siguientes semanas quisiera borrarlas de mi memoria; entre buscar vestidos, el trabajo, Ethan, Edward y Yulia, quería volverme loca. ¿Desde cuándo ir a un baile era tan estresante?

Sabía que no debía tener celos de Yulia, pero era tan malditamente perfecta que no podía evitarlo. Ella ayudaba muchísimo con el caso, con Ethan y con Jake, pero yo no me sentía segura frente a ella. Por otro lado, también estaban las quejas de Rose, porque ningún vestido se le veía bien con la pancita de embarazada; y que Alice me llevaba entre dos y tres vestidos diarios, y que ninguno me gustaba.

Comenzamos con azules pero ninguno me gustó, seguimos con rojos y el que me gustó era demasiado caro; no iba a gastar más de cinco mil dólares en un vestido.

Los verdes me hacían sentir planta de ornato, por lo quedaron descartados; los morados ninguno me gustó; amarillos… definitivamente no, me hacían verme más pálida, estaba entre dos negros largos esponjosos y no eran precisamente lo que quería.

La demanda de Heidi iba bien, pero estaba teniendo problemas con una demanda civil.

Quedaban pocos días para el baile y yo no tenía vestido. Alice tenía un hermoso vestido color azul petróleo, Rose tenía un vestido precioso nude que la hacía lucir aun más sexy, y yo el sábado por la noche todavía estaba probándome vestidos y ninguno me gustaba.

Escuché el timbre y gruñí, lo que hizo que Alice y Rose rieran.

—Tranquila, Bella, encontraremos el vestido ideal, ya verás —dijo Alice, ayudándome a quitarme uno tan ceñido que me dificultaba respirar.

Estaba de pie encima de un cajón, volteado a modo de banco, mientras Alice jalaba con cuidado el vestido que ya iba por mis senos.

—Permiso —anunció Edward entrando.

Estaba semidesnuda, solo tenía una pequeña braga, así que grité: — ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

—No te pongas santurrona, Bella, se conocen hasta las amígdalas —expuso Rose—. Mejor ayúdanos a sacarle el maldito vestido.

Sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura y temblé imaginándolas subiendo por mi torso.

Escuché tres risas femeninas, tres, no dos. Edward estaba sacándome el vestido cuando pregunté llena de pánico: — ¿Quién más entró?

—Tranquila, es Yulia —me informó Edward, terminando de quitarme el vestido.

Grité y corrí a taparme con la colcha de la cama.

—Bella, perdón, pero no te preocupes, cuando fui modelo teníamos que estar enfrente de mucha gente desnudas o casi, así que tranquila.

¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Yo no tenía mal cuerpo y tampoco muchas estrías, pero bueno, ella era una modelo.

Edward se acercó a mí y me besó en la cabeza, que era la única parte de mi cuerpo visible, me había enredado por completo con la colcha.

—Es algo penosa.

—No soy penosa, solo que… Ok, sí, lo soy.

—Pero no conmigo —me dijo besándome, casi olvido que en la habitación estaban más personas. La risa de las tres mujeres me lo recordó.

—Sí, muy tímida, ya lo noté —se burló Rose, destornillándose de risa.

— ¿Me voy o mejor las saco? —preguntó Edward bromeando.

—Salte —le contestó Alice—. Es cuestión de vida o muerte encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Alice sacó de la recámara a Edward y nos quedamos las cuatro calladas. De pronto noté que Yulia sonreía nerviosa.

—Bella, te traje algo, es un vestido que me regaló un diseñador, no es de esta temporada pero es muy bonito; me gustaría dártelo, si te gusta.

Comenzó a abrir la caja, mi curiosidad pudo más que mí supuesta dignidad. Sacó un hermoso vestido en color humo, la falda eran varios lienzos de tul, de seda y plumetti, sin forro y en la parte de arriba llevaba un drapeado en tonos salmón y nude, con un ligero bordado, cristales rematando la parte superior. Era la cosa más hermosa del mundo. En verdad, era un vestido perfecto.

Todo mi ser se debatía entre aceptarlo, elogiarlo, negarme o probármelo.

—Yo… es… ¡Dios! —balbuceé.

Alice me desenvolvió de la colcha con rapidez y comenzó a probarme el vestido. Al empezar a colocármelo noté que la falda era transparente, pero llevaba un pequeño _short _en color salmón que hacía que la falda se viera sexy y hermosa. Alice me acercó unos zapatos en color nude.

Me los puse y al verme al espejo era como si hubieran diseñado el vestido para mí, era realmente divino.

Me giré hacia Yulia: —No sé si puedo aceptarlo, es la cosa más divina que he visto.

—Acéptalo —dijo sonriendo—. El diseñador me lo regaló sabiendo que no lo usaría, la persona que iba a ser la dueña del vestido es… era más como tú. Era mi hermana; ella y Julian, el diseñador, estaban enamorados, pero ella se obsesionó con ser delgada. Lamentablemente murió antes de siquiera poder usarlo.

Era de su hermana, me estaba dando una cosa de su hermana, no podía aceptarlo, era algo demasiado valioso.

—No, si algo le pasara al vestido no me lo perdonaría. Ahora menos puedo aceptarlo —expresé haciendo una mueca. En verdad se veía hermoso.

Yulia se acercó a mí.

—Es mejor que lo uses tú a que se quede por siempre en un armario sin uso, por favor, acéptalo —habló y me tomó de las manos—. Tú te pareces a ella, tu mirada me la recuerda mucho.

Con eso me desarmó, ya no pude rebatirle nada. Por dentro saltaba como loca, pero no quise hacerlo enfrente de todas. ¡Naaa!

—Gracias, Yulia, es hermoso. En serio, es la cosa más divina que he visto.

Ya encontraría otra cosa que me molestara de la rubia pelos de elote, pero por lo pronto el vestido era espectacular.

Rose me ayudaba a desvestirme mientras Alice y Yulia hablaban sobre el diseñador. Alice quería conocerlo y a Yulia la idea le pareció genial.

Salieron para buscar algo.

— ¡Bella, qué envidia! Se te ve hermoso, si entrara con mi tripa te juro que te lo robaba.

—Es hermoso, ¿pero por qué hasta en esto tenía que tener la solución Yulia?

—Ya, Bella, la chica está buscando ser tu amiga y tú al parecer preferirías ser amiga de Jane que de ella.

—Jane nunca ha sido novia de Edward.

—Pero ella nunca ha intentado sabotear tu trabajo, tu carrera como Jane, además si pudiera Jane se comía a Edward, todito.

—Ok, intentaré seriamente llevarme mejor con Yulia. —Hice una mueca—. Ahora no podré comer nada para que me entre el vestido.

Estaba poniéndome ya la playera cuando…

—Bella, tú puedes comerte una vaca y no engordar ni un gramo, yo estoy más gorda ahora que tú cuando tuviste a Ethan. ¡Cielos! Si esta niña sigue creciendo… —Se quedó callada, me tomó la mano y la puso sobre su vientre—. Tócala, se está moviendo, es tan increíble sentirla moverse dentro de mí.

La puerta se abrió, era Edward otra vez, pero ahora con Ethan.

—Dile, Ethan —ordenó Edward.

—Mamá tenemos _ame_, ¿_polemos pelil una pisa_?

—Alejaré a mi hija de ese par, pueden estar seguros, ya la escucho convenciéndome para salir a bailar.

—_Memet tamien tiene ame_ —dijo Ethan, como si hubiera entendido.

—Ves, no solo nosotros, Emmett nos dio la idea.

— ¿Por qué me pides permiso? Como si alguna vez Emmett me pidiera permiso para darle algo de comer a Ethan.

—Tienes razón —aseguró Edward y salió del cuarto.

—Tienes ese hombre muerto de amor, creo que jamás me hubiera imaginado verlo como papá, se ve tan a gusto con Ethan, es como si fuera otro hombre. Bella, creo que después de tanto sufrir has encontrado el amor y tienes una gran familia.

—Sí, pero últimamente me he sentido inquieta, observada, con una rara sensación.

—Se llaman nervios por la boda.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Emmett y yo nos casamos hace dos días —me soltó Rose.

— ¿Qué?

—No digas nada, lo decidimos cuando se fueron a Forks; él quería una boda grande, ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia, pero yo no, quería algo íntimo. Tuvimos una pelea y cuando me sugirió que nos casáramos así sin más, arreglé todo y nos casamos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? No, esto no puede quedarse así.

— ¿Lo creíste? No, yo quiero una boda en grande, con un vestido espectacular, corte sirena; y para poder verme como quiero necesito no tener esta barriga. Siempre soñé con casarme en grande, salón, banda, comida espectacular, mis amigas en hermosos vestidos de damas y un maravilloso hombre. Eso requiere tiempo, quiero una gran boda.

—Tonta —dije abriendo la puerta para salir—. En verdad creí eso.

— ¡Dejaste de pensar en lo demás! Ves, solo son los nervios por tu inminente boda. ¿Ya apartaron el lugar de la ceremonia?

—No. Ni siquiera lo hemos hablado, será una larga noche.

Cuando bajamos la casa estaba llena. Estaba toda la gente que conocía y quería, bueno, una no era tan querida.

— ¿Papá? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a venir?

—Quería darte una sorpresa y conocer tu casa. Llegué a casa de Rose —añadió más bajo—, ayer.

Fruncí la boca y miré a Edward, él solo alzó los hombros. Emmett movió la cabeza diciendo no, pero yo estaba harta de tantas mentiras.

—Bueno, como estamos todos reunidos, quiero que brindemos por varias cosas.

Saqué unas botellas de vino que Edward había guardado unos días atrás y les di copas desechables para no lavar nada. Una vez todos tenían sus copas, Rose alzó la ceja y miró las copas.

—Si quieres copas de verdad te encargas de lavarlas.

—No, quiero saber dónde las compraste.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—Empiezo yo. Quiero brindar por encontrar al amor de mi vida, por tener un hijo maravilloso. —Hice una pausa y añadí—, pero sobre todo por encontrar a mi hermano. Gracias Esme, gracias Charlie por darme a Emmett.

Emmett soltó el vaso y me miró sin creer que había dicho eso.

Esme estaba impresionada, pero lo mejor era la cara de papá, su bigote estaba torcido y todos estaban callados.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara arrugada. Jake estaba sorprendido, al igual que los demás de pronto Ethan gritó: — ¡_Memett_! —Y rio.

Esme se levantó de la silla y Carlisle la detuvo.

—Hablen, es mejor ahora.

—Edward, Bella… —comenzó a decir Esme pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Vamos a la oficina.

—No, yo quiero saber el chisme completo —gruñó Rose.

Y por primera vez vi a Rose obedecer y quedarse callada.

—Esta vez no, Rosalie, es algo entre nosotros.

Ella se sentó y asintió.

Entramos al despacho, callados. Charlie me miró y se veía enojado. Enojada debería estar yo, no ellos.

— ¿Cuándo se enteraron? —inquirió Charlie.

—En Forks, Bella subió al ático y encontramos los anuarios, atamos cabos.

—Y leímos las cartas —sentencié. Edward se llevó las manos a la cara y movió la cabeza.

—No leímos nada —dije dudando.

—Ya no lo compongas, Bella —exclamó Emmett divertido—. Cuando estás nerviosa por algo personal no eres abogada, ¡¿cómo puedes parecer tan segura en los juzgados y eres un desastre en lo personal?!

Después de eso me abrazó fuerte.

—Hermana, siempre quise una hermana. Edward, no se dejaba poner nunca vestidos.

—Emmett, esto es serio —lo regañé.

—No, es fácil, somos hermanos y ya; lo demás no vale la pena.

—No, yo quiero aclarar todo —manifestó Esme.

Edward estaba quieto, observándolo todo, analizándolo todo. Yo estaba inquieta, quería saber la historia completa, pero también sabía que eso solo me confirmaría lo mala que fue mi madre.

Esme nos contó la historia. ¡Cielos! Mi madre había amenazado la vida de Emmett, ¿qué clase de mujer era? Cuando salimos no había nadie en la sala, solo Rose estaba en la cocina junto con Ethan, comiéndose entre los dos todo un litro de helado.

—Y ahora… ¿Quién de ustedes me contará todo el chisme a mí?

—Comemos mañana —propuse, pero la verdad, me sentía algo conmocionada, triste, desesperanzada. No podía entender cómo mi madre podía ser así.

— ¿¡Le diste helado a Ethan de noche!? ¿¡A qué hora se irá a dormir!? Rose, no le damos azúcar a estas horas, ya es tarde.

— ¿Y yo qué problema tengo? A mí no me deja dormir la mía. Él quería sino le daba se pondría a llorar.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Edward me dijo que Alice pasaría la noche en casa de Rose. Poco a poco nos fuimos despidiendo de todos, yo estaba algo inquieta. Ethan por fin se había dormido luego de tanta azúcar.

Después de la hazaña de dormir a Ethan estaba ya acostada en la cama con Edward.

— ¿Edward? ¿Por qué mi madre es tan mala? ¿Crees que yo…? —Me puse a pensar si yo sería tan mala como ella, recordando los celos que sentía de Yulia—. ¿Sea como ella?

Edward rodó en la cama hasta quedar junto a mí.

—Nunca, no conozco a una mujer más generosa o bondadosa, bueno, excepto a mi madre. No pienses eso, tú no serías capaz de destruir a nadie.

Me quedé abrazada a él.

—Ya tengo el vestido para la fiesta, ahora tengo que agradecérselo a Yulia. Si la invito a cenar o a comer… ¿estaría bien?

—Estaría perfecto, ella quería renunciar porque a ti no te cae bien. ¿Te contó lo de su hermana?

Asentí y nos sumimos en un silencio tranquilo, después de un rato suspiré. Mis labios se quedaron en el pecho de Edward, comencé a besarlo, pero él solo respondió con un ligero ronquidito; Edward se había dormido y yo me quedé gran parte de la noche entre sus brazos, pensando.

El resto de la semana estuvo mejor; después de invitar a cenar a Yulia, me di cuenta que ella estaba interesada en Jacob y no en Edward, además odiaba a Jane, pero lo mejor era saber que la había grabado hurgándose la nariz y lo más asqueroso era que después seguía como si nada.

El sábado un amigo maquillador de Yulia se encargaría de arreglarnos. Esme se iba a quedar con Ethan, porque Edward había invitado a Alice y a Jasper al baile.

Parecía adolescente arreglándome para mi baile de graduación. Charlie seguía en Nueva York y había hablado conmigo, la conversación fue bastante sanadora y quedamos en paz.

Habíamos corrido a los hombres de la casa para poder prepararnos tranquilas; todos estaban en el departamento de Edward.

—Listo —dijo el maquillista terminando con Alice.

Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido azul petróleo, largo y sus enormes tacones. Su cabello corto estaba peinado de manera que solo a ella se le podía ver bien. Rose, era la siguiente, su vestido, del cual seguía renegando por no ser su estilo, era hermoso, en corte imperio y color nude.

— ¿Rose, cómo puedes verte sexy con esa panza? —preguntó Alice.

—Porque nací sexy, todos reímos.

Yulia tenía uno en color rojo; su piel blanca y su cabello rubio la hacen lucir muy hermosa. Ella estaba maquillándose sola, _"años de práctica", _nosdijo.

Yo tenía puesto el corsé y el pequeño _short_ y esperaba pacientemente mi turno; mi cabello había sido alaciado y rizado de nuevo, tomaron pequeños mechones y los pusieron en un moño; me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, como si fuera una princesa.

Por fin llegó mi turno y como decía Alice: _"yo flojita y cooperando"_, dejé que el chico hiciera su trabajo, el cual no me dejaron ver; eso me frustró un poco, quería ver cómo quedaba, pero Rose gruñó algo de una sorpresa.

Después de ponerme los zapatos y tomar mi bolso, Esme fue a la habitación y se despidió con Ethan en los brazos.

—Bella, estás hermosa, mucho más que siempre, serás la sensación en la fiesta.

—Mamá _bapa_, yo _bapo_ y papá _bapo _—me dijo Ethan, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Bajé las escaleras y al pie de estas estaba Edward con la boca abierta y asombrado.

— ¿Tengo algo mal? —pregunté temerosa.

—Bella, te ves… estás… yo… —Emmett le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Emmett negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Bella, se me cayó de chiquito y no habla bien, quedó un poco afectado —bromeó mientras tomaba a Rose de la mano y la besaba.

Edward le lanzó una mirada algo molesta, pero se volteó hacia mí.

—Nunca pensé que pudieras verte aún más guapa, ¡Dios, seré la envidia de la fiesta!

—Exageras, Edward, mira a Rose o a Yulia, no… —dije ahogando un grito—. No mires a Yulia.

Edward se carcajeó y me tomó de la mano, me llevó al vestíbulo donde había un espejo enorme, me puso de frente a este y con él a mi espalda habló: —Bella, tú eres hermosa, más que ninguna mujer. Mírate.

Y lo hice me veía tan bien, que casi no me reconocí; el maquillaje era sutil, solo realzando los rasgos. Unas cuantas sombras moradas en distintos tonos hacían a mis ojos lucir más grandes y lindos.

—Tú eres Bella, mi bella Bella. Aunque estoy pensando en no ir a la bendita fiesta y mejor quedarnos tú y yo, solitos.

Me dijo mientras comenzaba a besarme.

Una mano jalándome y separándome de Edward me trajo a la realidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Te comes a mi hermana! —se quejó Emmett—. Estorban la salida. Siempre quise tener una hermana a quien espantarle el novio.

—Emmett, yo también soy tu hermano —reclamó Edward.

—Sí, pero a ti te conozco de más años, molestarte ya no es novedad para mí.

Salimos de la casa entre risas, pero en el fondo algo me hacía sentir ansiosa y alterada, y a riesgo de sonar paranoica, vigilada.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en la que sería la gran noche de Edward; subí al carro mientras Edward detenía mi puerta, cosa que odiaba pero este día se lo agradecí.

Cuando Edward se subió al auto, me miró y suspiró.

—Vámonos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento iba a abrir la puerta, pero Edward me dijo que no.

—Cuando te vi bajando las escaleras, olvidé darte esto. —Sacó una caja, dentro estaban unos aretes hermosos, de color humo –como el vestido–, con varias piedritas colgando.

—Edward, son bellísimos.

Solo llevaba la sortija de compromiso y nada más, así que no me pareció exagerado ponerme los aretes.

Antes de salir del auto volvimos a besarnos.

Emmett volvió a interrumpirnos tocando el cristal.

—Tortolitos, caminando, que ya es tarde.

—Esto de tener un hermano ya no me está gustando tanto —le comenté a Edward, antes de volverlo a besar.

—Vamos, es capaz de regresar por nosotros.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el hotel, donde era la recepción.

— ¡Bella, tu falda es transparente! —gritó Edward.

—Sí, pero abajo tengo un _short_.

—Estás loca, todos van a verte las piernas.

—No seas celoso, Edward —dijo Yulia, burlándose de Edward—. Y límpiate la boca, está llena del gloss de Bella.

—No me gusta tanto el vestido como hace cinco minutos —se quejó molesto, pero luego sonrió—. ¿Lista? —preguntó, yo asentí y él tomó mi mano.

Entramos al salón y sentí como si toda la gente me mirara, me sentía algo cohibida.

Llegamos a la mesa donde ya estaban Aro y los demás socios. Edward me presentó como su prometida, solo faltaba la esposa de Aro, ella llegaría de un momento a otro. Renata algo, era su nombre, y una de las esposas de los accionistas me dijo que la esposa de Aro era especial, muy creída y que no me sintiera mal si ella me hacía algún desprecio.

—Renata es simplemente una snob, tiene la cabeza llena de mierda —murmuró una de las esposas y todas rieron.

Empezó la música, me gustaba la canción que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Edward se levantó de su lugar, le extendí mi mano y movió la cabeza con dirección a la pista de baile, caminamos en dirección a la pista y una vez llegamos allí comenzamos a bailar. Edward me acercó a él y comenzó a cantarme.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_(Quizá es intuición)_

_But some things you just don't question_

_(Pero algunas cosas simplemente no se cuestionan)_

Su mano bajó un poco más, justo debajo de mi cintura.

_Like in your eyes_

_(Como en tus ojos)_

_I see my future in an instant_

_(Veo mi futuro en un instante)_

Sonrió y me apretó, aun más contra él.

_And there it goes_

_(Y ahí va)_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_(Pienso que he encontrado a mi mejor amigo)_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_(Sé que puede sonar un poquito loco)_

Me dio una vuelta rápida y me hizo reír.

_But I believe_

_(Pero creo)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Que sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_(Pienso que te soñé en mi vida)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte)_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(He estado esperándote toda mi vida)_

Siguió girándome en la pista, ahora sí estaba viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas; era la princesa bailando con su príncipe, el mundo podía acabarse y nada me importaría, bueno no, me importaba Ethan, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Charlie. Ok, que no se acabe el mundo, pensaba, mientras él seguía susurrándome la canción.

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_(No hay ninguna rima o razón)_

_Only this sense of completion_

_(Solo este sentido de complementación)_

_And in your eyes_

_(Y en tus ojos)_

_I see the missing pieces_

_(Veo las piezas perdidas)_

_I'm searching for_

_(Que estoy buscando)_

Así me sentía yo completa, como si lo único que me faltaba era él.

_I think I've found my way home_

_(Creo que encontré el camino a casa)_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_(Sé que puede sonar un poquito loco)_

La canción siguió y yo me sentía llena, plena. Tenía todo lo que deseaba en la vida, tenía el amor de mi padre, el de mi recién descubierto hermano, de mis amigas pero sobre todo, el del amor de mi vida y mi hijo. No tenía miedo, me sentía tan feliz. Al final de la canción, Edward me besó mientras seguíamos girando, fue un beso lleno de amor; olvidé dónde estábamos, olvidé mi nombre y ni siquiera me di cuenta que la música había terminado.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en mi espalda y solté una risita tonta. Edward me giró, haciendo que sus brazos siguieran abrazándome.

Aro y una mujer estaban parados frente a mí. La mujer era rubia, un poco más alta que yo.

—Bella, Edward —dijo Aro mientras la mujer se quedó rígida. Me quedé mirándola, algo en ella me era familiar, pero no lograba distinguir qué. Aro la tenía agarrada de la mano—. Bella, te presento a Renata Summers, mi esposa, aunque tú debes de conocerla mejor como Renée Dwyer, tu madre.

¿Mi madre? Miré a la mujer, era rubia, distinguida y tenía los ojos verdes; era cierto, ella indudablemente se parecía a mí.

—Aro, amor, ¿qué dices? Yo solo tengo una hija, Nessie, nuestra hija; a esta mujer ni la conozco. ¿Es esto acaso una broma de mal gusto?

—No, querida, te prometí que si volvías a lastimar a Nessie traería tu pasado a tu presente; Bella o Isabella Marie Swan es tu hija, junto con tu primer marido Charlie Swan. Mira, sí que es una gran coincidencia que sin querer ella llegara a trabajar para mí.

Mi cerebro simplemente se desconectó y no podía entender lo que decían, algo dijo Edward, pero era incapaz de entenderlo.

Sentí que alguien me jalaba, en ese momento salí del trance.

— ¿Edward?

—Tranquila, Bella, ya pasó.

—Ella era mi madre, ella es Renée. —Mi respiración estaba acelerada.

Mi mente intentaba recordarla, pero solo escuchaba su voz y de pronto en un destello vi su cara mientras le gritaba a papá.

— ¡Cielos! Bella, juro que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera permitido que pasara esto.

Vi llegar a Emmett.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijo esa mujer?

—Emmett —le dije tomándole las manos—. Es Renée, mi mamá, esa mujer… es mi mamá.

Emmett perdió todo el color de sus mejillas antes de girarse y caminar hacia mi madre.

—Detenlo, Edward. —Él me miró, comprobando que estaba bien.

—Ve a detenerlo, nosotros nos quedamos con ella —habló Rose. Alcé la vista, junto a mí estaban Rose, Alice, Jasper, Jacob y Yulia.

—Jacob ve con él, Emmett puede ponerse muy agresivo y no quiero que lastime a Edward.

— ¡Maldito Aro! ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Qué ganaba? —gruñó Rose.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? Toma. —Me tendió un pañuelo. Me limpié las lágrimas que no supe en qué momento empezaron a salir.

Ella… era la mujer que había destruido tantas vidas, mi madre. Mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban peleando, una parte de mí quería abrazarla, otra parte quería odiarla, otra quería conocerla y otra simplemente alejarse.

—Será mejor que vayamos al baño, así llamaremos menos la atención.

Alice sonrió y dijo: —Tengo una habitación reservada.

—Vamos — indicó Yulia.

—No, quiero ver a mi madre. Necesito hablar con ella, necesitamos aclarar las cosas.

—No, Bella, esa mujer no es tu madre, es la incubadora, nada más, olvídate de ella. Vámonos.

— ¿Jasper, puedes avisarles? —El rubio solo asintió y se alejó.

Subimos a la habitación, había miles de velas y una botella de champaña. Hasta los planes de Alice había deshecho.

Nos quedamos todas calladas, yo sentía mi alma en un hilo, por causa de Edward y Emmett.

Pasó una media hora cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Edward iba con la camisa desfajada y sin el moño del esmoquin, Emmett igual. Traían una botella en la mano.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rose antes de que yo articulara palabra.

—Nada, la tipa casi se va para atrás cuando le dije quién era yo, estúpida, salió rápido del salón. Aro era el más feliz. ¿Tú sabías algo? —le preguntó Emmett a Edward.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te pido un poco de respeto, quieras o no es la mamá de Bella.

—Incubadora —corrigió Rose—. Esa mujer no merece llamarse madre.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa y le contemos a mamá —sugirió Edward—. Nunca imaginé que Ren, fuera Renée. Ella siempre fue tan amable conmigo, jamás me trató mal.

Unos minutos después salimos del hotel, callados, como meditando los acontecimientos.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Esme todos se alarmaron un poco. Era temprano y veníamos bastante desarreglados.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Están bien?

Edward habló: —Pasó algo inesperado, pero vamos todos a la sala y les cuento.

Cuando ya todos estábamos en la sala, Edward me miró.

—Renée, la ex esposa de Charlie, es la actual esposa de Aro… es Renata.

Esme se asombró, papá se levantó y golpeó la pared. Ethan se asustó y comenzó a llorar, lo tomé en brazos y lo abracé.

Yo seguía en mi propio mundo, pensando en cómo me había negado y cómo sin remordimiento me había mirado a los ojos al hacerlo. Ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría a mi hijo, jamás.

— ¿Dónde la encuentro? —ladró papá.

Escuchar a mi padre hablar así me regresó de nuevo a la realidad.

—No le digas, Edward. Papá, estás enojado, puedes hacer una tontería y no quiero que te pase nada. Tú eres mi papá, ella no es nada.

—Necesito verla y decirle unas cuantas cosas.

La noche continuó con todos en casa de Esme. Jacob se despidió junto con Yulia, los demás íbamos a quedarnos en casa de Esme, sobre todo porque mi padre seguía insistiendo en ir a ver a Renée.

Cuando Edward y yo estuvimos acostados en la cama, con Ethan entre nosotros, hablé.

—Edward, cuéntame cosas de mi mamá.

—Conmigo siempre se portó muy amable. Hace unos años me invitaba a comer a su casa. Ella es muy _snob_, muy… alzada; la verdad, dejé de ir cuando ella me empezó a decir que por qué no sacaba a Nessie a bailar.

—Ella me negó, sentí muy feo. Yo jamás podría abandonar a mi hijo, menos negarlo.

—Tranquila, amor. Duérmete, mañana será un nuevo día y necesitas ser fuerte para todo lo que viene. Si tu mamá sigue siendo vengativa no creo que esto se quede así, yo voy a hablar con Aro el lunes, le exigiré una disculpa; sus problemas con Ren son de ellos, no tienen que involucrarte.

Nos quedamos callados, meditando, pensando. El sueño me venció y así abrazada a Edward me quedé dormida.

El domingo en la mañana papá había salido, todos teníamos idea de a dónde había ido.

—No lo escuché levantarse —dijo Esme angustiada.

—Tenemos que ir por él. Me da miedo que haga una tontería.

Íbamos saliendo cuando vimos a papá con varios cafés en una caja, maldiciendo porque se le había caído uno.

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé.

— ¿Papá, estás bien?

Sentí algo caliente en mi piel.

—Bella, fui por los malditos cafés, vengo haciendo malabares, tú llegas y me los tiras todos.

Estaba enterrada en su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No me importa, pensé que habías ido a verla a ella.

—Voy a ir a verla, pero hoy no. Si voy ahora la mato. Tranquila.

—Te amo, papito. Gracias por ser mi papá.

—No, hija, el privilegio es mío.

De pronto sentí a alguien abrazándonos más fuerte.

—Yo los quiero a los dos por ser mi papá y mi hermana.

—Emmett, no puedo respirar.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí, suéltala la vas a lastimar —dijo Edward enojado.

—Aguafiestas, ves papá todo lo que tuve que soportar. Si hubiera conocido a Bella antes podría haber molestado a dos en vez de a uno.

—Vamos adentro —les ordené. En ese momento Emmett me tomó de la cadera y me puso sobre su hombro.

—Este día lo declaro como el día del hermano y la hermana, no dejaré que te acerques a Edward. —Y corrió hacia el interior de la casa de Esme conmigo sobre su hombro.

Edward le dijo algo a Rose, mientras Emmett me tiraba sobre el sillón e Ethan le aplaudía.

—_Ota_ vez _tila_ a mi mamá.

—Al público lo que pida.

Estaba a punto de ponerme en sus hombros a pesar de mis quejas.

—Como es día del hermano y hermana me voy con mi hermano a mi casa. Nos vemos mañana, Emmett.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas sin mí?

—Con mi hermano, tú juegas con tu hermana y yo voy a jugar con el mío. Edward, te presto a Alice de hermana, pueden irse de compras y jugar a la tiendita.

Edward miró a Rose de mala manera.

— ¿Qué? Siempre están hablando que si Zegna, que si Vuitton, que si no sé quién; qué cremas usas, mejor compra este acondicionador y no lo nieguen, yo los he escuchado, hasta los tengo grabados.

Edward se acercó a ella, pero Emmett se le adelantó.

—Tranquilo, que seas metrosexual no es culpa de mi Rose.

—Quiero ese video.

El timbre sonó y Carlisle me hizo la seña que él iba a abrir.

—Esme, tus niños están fuera de control —le anuncié mientras Edward y Emmett fingían luchar—, y alborotan al mío. —Ethan brincaba por toda la alfombra—. Corrijo, a los míos. —Mi padre estaba hasta chiflando y echando porras a Emmett.

Carlisle se detuvo en el umbral, me miró serio y me dijo: —Bella, alguien te busca.

* * *

><p>¿Quién busca a Bella? ¿Será Renée?<p>

Miles de gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que leen esta historia que esta a punto de cumplir un año.

La canción que le canta Edward a Bella es I kwen that I loved you de Savage Garden.

Un beso enorme a VaNeSaErK, Gretchen CullenMasen, didywf, ludwikacullen, hilarycullen17, Beastyle, Emotica G. W, Maya Cullen Masen, sandra32321, azay, Randa1, Saha Denali, whit cullen, solecitopucheta, yolabertay, KIMBERLY HALEW y any0239 por regalarme una sonrisa.

Antes de irme les invito a leer un OS, que también hice para un concurso.

s/8886796/1/Besos-de-Mariposa


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclamer los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para contarles la historia que si salió de mi loca cabeza._

_Mil gracias a Vanessa y a Aryam, que me ayudo con el lemmon._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Llamados a la puerta<strong>

"_No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si éste llega y trata de meterse en tu vida, no temas; míralo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada"._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

—Bella, alguien te busca.

El ambiente se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle.

— ¿Quién? —Fue la pregunta que tres o cuatro voces formulamos.

—Tu hermana —respondió dejando ver a una chica.

Era un poco más pequeña que yo, su cabello era mucho más claro que el mío y sus ojos... ¡Dios! Sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los míos.

—Hola, soy Nessie, bueno, soy Vanessa pero de cariño me dicen Nessie o Nessa. Hola, Edward —habló saludándolo mientras se movía de un pie a otro.

Era tan linda, tan llena de vida.

—Nessa, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward.

—Papá me contó anoche que tenía una media hermana, que era tu esposa y yo quería conocerla. Primero me llevó a tu departamento y luego me trajo aquí. Espero que no les moleste. Puedo irme... —Tuvo la intención de marcharse.

—No —dije cortante—. Yo también quiero conocerte, yo también quiero… —susurré.

Un mar de emociones se sentía en el ambiente, iban desde rechazo, curiosidad y miles de emociones más.

— ¿Es tu bebé? Mi papá me dijo que tenías un bebé. —Se acercó a Ethan—. Hola, bonito, ¿cómo te llamas?

—_Me mamo Ethan Cullen y no monito yo bapo. Tú bapa tamien_.

—Gracias —le contestó y él se aventó a sus brazos para que ella lo cargara—. Es muy lindo, se parece mucho a Edward.

Ella pensaba que Ethan era hijo de Edward; ya después le contaría mis cosas. Tendríamos tiempo para conocernos, quería saber… cómo era mi madre. Solo tenía pequeños recuerdos de ella y ninguno era bueno.

Emmett la miró con recelo; pero a Alice le brillaban los ojos, miraba atentamente su ropa.

—Soy Alice, amiga de Bella, casi su hermana. Tú compras en la _boutique_ de "Mode", me gusta tu estilo. Yo trabajo para la cadena, ¿has pensado en ser modelo? Me encanta tu estilo, en serio me gusta, podría utilizarte para modelo del próximo catálogo. —Hablaba sin parar.

— ¿En serio, te gusta? Nunca he pensado en ser modelo, a mi mamá no le gusta, siempre está diciéndome que una señorita no se viste de esta manera. —Terminó en un susurro al ver la cara de Emmett.

Yo estaba emocionada, siempre creí ser hija única y ahora resulta que no tengo un hermano sino dos. Una hermana menor y un hermano mayor. Además Aro le había contado que era la esposa de Edward, eso me emocionaba. Noté la creciente molestia de Emmett, así que decidí actuar.

—Nessie, mira, él es mi hermano, Emmett. Es hijo de Charlie y de Esme —le dije señalándolos—. Te presento a mis mejores amigas, Rose y Alice; y a Jasper, el hermano de Rose y pareja de Alice.

—Wow. Yo siempre quise tener más hermanos, pero mamá no quiso más hijos. Sé que ella les hizo cosas malas, pero es mi mamá y yo la quiero. Intentaré no hablar de ella.

Todos nos quedamos callados, pero fue Esme quien acabó con el silencio.

—Eres bienvenida en mi casa y no te preocupes todos estamos algo… —Hizo una pausa—. Alterados, fueron muchos sucesos de golpe.

—Sí, apenas me acabo de enterar que Emmett es mi hermano, es algo raro, ¿cierto? Ser hija única y que de pronto te salgan hermanos por todos lados.

—Sí, pero me gusta. —Su sonrisa era franca, no era fingida.

—Oye Nessa, ¿qué te hizo Ren? ¿Aro dijo algo anoche? —preguntó Edward.

Ella suspiró y nos miró.

—Mamá no quiere que estudie arte, ella quiere que estudie leyes para que me haga cargo del despacho, pero a mí no me gusta. Papá intenta apoyarme en todo, me ayudó a mandar la solicitud para la escuela de arte de NY, pero mamá interceptó la carta de admisión, papá la descubrió y pelearon. Siempre están peleando por cosas así; si yo quiero usar pantalones y ella no quiere, si yo quiero salir y ella quiere que me quede a estudiar. Siempre pelean por mí.

Aro había peleado por su hija, echándome a mí a los leones.

—Renée solo piensa en ella, siempre —gruñó papá.

—Papá, por favor compórtate.

—No puedo verla a ella sin recordar que te dejó, me molesta. Hace que me hierva la sangre. Voy a salir, no, primero voy a cambiarme y a tranquilizarme —rezongó algo más y luego se fue.

Nessie se quedó quieta, esperando que alguien más se enojara.

Emmett fue el siguiente.

—Mira, tú me caes... digamos que no tengo nada contra ti, pero tu madre le ha hecho mucho daño a mi familia. Será cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarme.

Nessie lo miró y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, gracias por darme una oportunidad. No sé qué les hizo mamá, pero yo no soy como ella.

Emmett estaba debatiéndose entre abrazarla o alejarla.

Al final se quedó con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y ella lo soltó.

Rose movió la cabeza negativamente y se adelantó.

—Yo voy a darte una oportunidad por dos razones: la primera, me caes bien; y la segunda, tu papá es mi jefe, así tendría dos palancas con dos de cuatro jefes. Ahora dime algo de tu vida, ¿tienes novio? ¿Alguien que te guste? No sé, dame algo para conocerte, pero antes que nada… Si les llegas a hacer daño a cualquiera de mi familia no me voy a tentar el corazón hasta verte sufriendo, ¿entendido?

Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

—_Mamá, teno ame mi pacita hace grrr _—dijo Ethan.

Todos reíamos. Nessie me miró.

—Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya. ¿Puedo esperar aquí un taxi?

Esme la tomó de los hombros. —Ven, quédate a desayunar. Tú eres bienvenida en esta casa. Siempre.

—Gracias, es usted muy linda y además muy amable.

—Dime Esme y no me hables de usted que me vas a hacer sentir muy viejita.

Nessie rio con una risa musical llena de vida y contagió a Ethan que estaba encandilado con ella.

Busqué con la vista a Emmett y estaba detrás de todos, hablando con Charlie; ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y se les notaba molestos.

Saqué el aire y le entregué el niño a Edward. —Dale de desayunar, por favor.

Caminé hacia papá y Emmett. — ¿Me pueden decir por qué están tan molestos? Sí es hija de Renée, pero es mi hermana.

—Pero es hija de ella —protestó Emmett.

—Igual que yo y eso no me hace mala persona. Si no les gusta se joden, ella es mi hermana, igual que tú Emmett. Y tú papá, tú escogiste a Renée como tu compañera, algo le tuviste que ver, no te pongas así. Ve a Nessie, ella no es mala, si lo fuera hubiera dicho algo molesto, así que si no les gusta por mí no hay problema, pero en mi casa ella es bienvenida y por lo que dijo Esme en esta también, si tienen problema les sugiero que se alejen y no la hagan sentir mal.

Cuando terminé de hablar me fui a la cocina. ¡¿Por qué diablos no podían darle una oportunidad?!

Cuando llegué estaban todos ya picando algo o cocinando. Ethan estaba sentado en una silla alta, en una silla nueva.

—Mira, compré dos sillas nuevas. Digo, ahora van a haber más bebés aquí —explicó Rose toda emocionada. La silla era rosa fuerte con muchas flores.

—Rosa… —soltó Edward—. Esperemos que no le haga replantearse ciertas cosas.

—Eso no afecta, ¿no dijo Emmett que te vestía de niña? Y mírate todo un hombre —expuso Rose con voz gruesa al final.

—Nunca me vistió de niña —aseveró, pero algo en su mirada lo traicionó.

—Claro que sí, tengo hasta fotos que lo prueban y no solo una vez si no varias —afirmó Emmett—. Pues… bueno, bienvenida a la familia, pero estás a prueba —le dijo a Nessie y luego me miró—. Sí, a prueba, tú estuviste a prueba también. Así que… ¿qué hay de desayunar?

El resto de la mañana pasó un poco entre amabilidad, novedad y estar tensos. Sobre todo cuando Nessie olvidaba que nuestra madre no era bien recibida por todos y hablaba como si nada de ella.

Dentro de mí sentía un poco de celos, ¿por qué ella y no yo? ¿Por qué no se quedó conmigo? ¿Por qué no me llevó con ella?

.

.

.

Nessie se fue en la tarde, cuando Aro pasó por ella, pero el muy cobarde no quiso bajarse del auto, claro estaba que Edward no lo iba a dejar pasar, porque escuché cómo le decía que mañana al terminar la junta semanal tendrían una reunión privada.

Dejamos a Emmett en su casa junto con Rose y mi papá. Alice se había ido mucho más temprano con Jasper. Quise alejarme de Rose para darles su espacio y ahora eran Alice y Jasper los que si seguían así tendrían que buscarse su espacio.

Me encantaba mi rutina con Edward, no era aburrida, al contrario era tan divertida. Lavar la ropa y terminar teniendo sexo en el cuarto de lavado le daba un nuevo significado a esta tarea.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y yo estaba muerta de cansancio. Ethan estaba dormido y Edward estaba terminando de revisar su correo.

—Edward —lo llamé mientras me ponía la pijama—. ¿Puedes pedirle a Aro el teléfono de mi mamá? Necesito hablar con ella. Quiero… no, necesito saber… preguntarle muchas cosas.

—No sé si sea bueno. Me encanta esta pijama de osos —manifestó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, mientras metía la mano por las aberturas laterales de la pijama.

—Concéntrate. Edward, estamos hablando de mi mamá.

—Nop. Incubadora dijo Rose y mira que tiene la boca llena de razón. Vamos, Bella, te negó… en tu propia cara.

Edward no me soltó de las caderas y comenzó a masajear mis glúteos.

—Pero yo quiero saber. Suéltame, no me dejas pensar con claridad.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que le pedí y me atrajo hacia él. Recargó su rostro en mi vientre.

—Déjalo… Bella, ella te va a hacer daño. Tú no la conoces.

—Ese es el punto, Edward, yo no la conozco y quiero hacerlo. Por favor…

Sentí suspirar a Edward.

—Yo tengo el teléfono, pero... —Empezó a hablar cuando notó que lo alejaba—. Necesito sentirme motivado a dártelo, no sé… pero el sexo me motiva mucho.

Lo alejé.

—Le pediré el número a Nessie, ella no me va a pedir nada a cambio —inquirí molesta.

—No te enojes, amor, era una broma.

—No me enojo, solo me pongo de mal genio. Además tengo mucho sueño, mucho y tú tienes que levantarte a poner la última carga de ropa en la lavadora antes de irnos a trabajar. Hoy estamos a dieta.

—Noo… —gritó y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, tirándome a la cama.

—No, dije que no.

—Anda, uno rápido y ya.

Mi risa no se hizo esperar, su cara de puchero era casi la misma que la de Ethan.

—Bueno… uno o dos.

La pijama de osos salió volando y su playera quedó destrozada gracias a mis manos.

—Te prohíbo romperme alguna de la universidad, esas están vetadas de romper —me advirtió mientras besaba mis pechos.

—Qué delicado.

Él arremetió soplando en mi vientre, como si fuera un niño y mis cosquillas me traicionaron haciéndome revolcar en la cama.

—Entonces amor, ¿vas a romperme alguna playera de la universidad?

—Ninguna —le dije con el poco aire que me quedaba.

—Júralo —exigió antes de comenzar a soplar en mi vientre.

—Ed...Edwa...Ed... yo... juro... camisetas… —Intenté decirle que juraba no romper ninguna de sus camisetas.

Edward subió con su boca a través de mi pecho hasta mi boca, dejando besitos por todo el camino.

Me dio un beso, un beso suave, lleno de amor. Pude sentir su erección contra mi muslo, solo imaginarlo dentro de mí me encendió, me sentía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción; rápidamente me moví dejándolo bajo mi cuerpo. Le tomé las muñecas y le detuve la mano.

—No, corazón, ahora yo voy a tomar el control. —Y por primera vez me atreví a tomar el control.

Comencé a besarlo en el pecho, intentando imitar lo que él hacía conmigo.

Lamí sus pezones y estos reaccionaron poniéndose duros.

—Bella, si sigues haciendo eso este juego no va a durar mucho —me aseguró con voz extremadamente ronca.

— ¡Tienes que aguantar! Apenas comienzo —le advertí, para después empezar a pasar mi lengua por su vientre, por sus muslos y cuando iba a su miembro me detuvo.

—Bella, te juro que no voy a aguantar.

Me detuve y me dejé caer sobre su eje, él cerró los ojos conteniéndose.

Me afiancé en su pecho mientras subía y bajaba, saltando sobre él, sus manos se ciñeron a mi cintura, apretándome contra su pelvis, haciendo que la penetración fuese más fuerte, profunda y placentera.

—Edward —jadeé entrecortado, mientras lo sentía llegar más dentro.

—Sigue así, nena, no te detengas —susurró él, mientras me hacía cabalgarlo. Sentía la deliciosa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, mis paredes empezaron a cerrarse en torno a él.

—Vamos, nena, espera un poco más. —Una de sus manos pellizcó mi pezón y empecé a ver puntitos de colores por toda la habitación. Edward estaba cerca, lo sabía, así que apreté mis paredes vaginales en torno a su miembro.

—Joder, Bella —siseó echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Voy a correrme —susurré. No era que le pidiera permiso, solo estaba avisándole.

Mis caderas se movieron frenéticamente sobre él y me perdí. El orgasmo estalló, mientras sentía a Edward tensarse bajo mi cuerpo… placentero, hermoso y jodidamente caliente; todo eso y más.

—Te amo —le dije en un suspiro, antes de caer sobre él.

Sentía los ojos pesados, el día me estaba cobrando factura. Edward me mantuvo sobre él, controlando su desesperado corazón.

—Yo también. —Suspiró fuertemente—, también te amo, mi Bella.

Me sentí completa, llena de él.

Quitó el cabello que cubría mi rostro, sonrió y dijo: —Eres increíble, te amo. Te amo. Te amo —repitió una y otra vez, mientras yo me perdía en el mundo de los sueños.

El despertador sonó y comencé a moverme. Edward dormía, atrapándome con sus brazos. Intenté soltarme, pero él me apretó más, si algo me molestaba de Edward… sería esto; cada vez que quería dejarlo en las mañanas él me apretaba contra sí.

—Suéltame, Edward. Siempre se me hace tarde.

—No —dijo con su voz ronca de recién levantado.

—Por favor suéltame, necesito ir al baño y no se te ocurra apretarme.

La risa de Edward mientras me soltaba me irritó. ¡Claro! Él en quince minutos estaba listo. Yo necesitaba más tiempo.

Me metí a bañar furiosa, pero el agua me relajó y decidí que no era de importancia. Cuando salí Edward y Ethan estaban en la cama, jugando con los autos.

—_Hola mamá, ¿One está Nessie?_ —preguntó Ethan.

—En su casa, Ethan, ya te había dicho —le contestó Edward.

— _¿No viene con nosotos?_

—No, ella vive en su casa con su mamá y su papá.

—_A meno_.

—Es la tercera vez que me pregunta.

—En eso se parece a ti —bromeé.

—Sí, creo que en eso también se parece —convino, mientras me daba un casto beso en la frente y se dirigía al baño, pero casi de inmediato salió—. Olvidé al otro miembro del clan. Vamos a bañarnos —dijo mientras le extendía los brazos a Ethan.

—_Mamos a mañanos, bien mañados. —_De inmediato Ethan empezó a cantar la canción que Edward le había inventado cuando se bañaban.

Sonreí.

.

.

.

El resto de la mañana siguió sin novedad. Eric me había dado un informe detallado de todo lo acontecido en el baile después de que nos fuéramos. Habían varias hipótesis; una era que yo era la hija perdida de Aro y Ren; otra, que era la hija de Aro con otra mujer; y la tercera, que era la hija mayor de Ren y que por eso conseguí el trabajo.

Le expliqué a Erick para que él pudiera pasar la información correcta. Eran casi las doce y moría de hambre, mi próxima cita era a las tres de la tarde, iba a buscar a Edward e invitarlo a almorzar, pero al salir me topé con Nessie.

—Hola, Bella. Me escapé de mis clases y vine para ver si podíamos, bueno, ¿si tú quieres ir a almorzar? —habló a una velocidad sorprendente, parecía más hermana de Alice que mía.

—Vamos, iba por Edward pero sigue ocupado, ¿Erick le avisas?

—Claro, jefa, pero muévete que me tapas la vista.

Miré hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, allí se encontraba Jake, debí suponerlo. Él me miró y sonrió, se acercó a nosotros, miró a Nessie y luego a mí.

—Hola, Bella y clon de Bella.

—Jacob, tan agradable como siempre. Ella es Vanessa, mi hermana menor.

— ¿Tu hermana? ¿Cuándo tuvo Charlie otra hija? Espera es... ¿de parte de tu madre?

—Sí, exacto.

—Un gusto, Jacob Black, amigo y servidor. —Le extendió la mano y Nessie se puso toda roja. Se sonrojaba igual que yo–, le dio la mano, sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior.

—Yo soy Nessa, Vanessa Vulturi, pero puedes decirme Nessie.

—Me gusta más Nessa, ¿Vulturi?

—Sí —contestó apenada.

—Nos vemos, Jake. Vamos a almorzar.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

La cara de Nessie me lo dijo todo, pero por esta ocasión la quería solo para mí.

—En otro momento. Hoy quiero tener a mi hermana para mí… sola.

Vi la cara de ambos y me sentí un poco mal. Ya en otra ocasión los juntaría, no obstante, Jake era muy grande para Nessie, le llevaba más de ocho años. Además él tenía a Yulia, ¿no?

Terminé en un Subway con una muy platicadora de Nessie. ¡Dios! Hablaba hasta por los codos, en la media hora que teníamos juntas ya estaba enterada de varias cosas de su vida, de la de Aro y hasta de la de Renée.

—Anoche, mamá y papá dijeron que no van a separarse. Pero vivirán un tiempo separados, creen que soy una niña, claro que van a separarse. Si se separan… ¿me toca elegir con quién vivir? Yo los quiero a los dos, bueno más a papá, pero también quiero a mamá. ¿Tú con quién te irías a vivir?

—Bueno, en mi caso no hubo opción, me tocó vivir con Charlie o más bien con Lilly.

— ¿Lilly es la nueva esposa de tu papá?

—No, ella murió, ya hace muchos años —le dije al ver que se ponía triste—. ¿Quieres que te cuente mi vida?

—Me encantaría, pero solo si tú quieres, no te sientas obligada.

—Bueno, pues agarra bastantes servilletas porque el principio no es muy lindo.

Le conté todo, absolutamente todo. Desde el abandono de Renée hasta el presente, que me iba a casar con Edward. Ella me escuchó, a veces pasiva, a veces preguntando curiosa.

— ¿Por qué mamá te dejaría? No entiendo, ella siempre ha sido algo fría con los demás, pero no conmigo.

—Porque le estorbaba, al menos eso pienso. Ella quería ser rica y yo sería un estorbo en su vida. Contigo tuvo lo que quería: un marido rico y una hija hermosa. Ya no había cabida para mí en su vida. —Al decir eso me di cuenta de que era cierto.

Me sentí muy triste, pero Nessie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Lo bueno es que al final conseguiste una familia que te ama.

—Eso es cierto, mira de estar sola ahora tengo una gran… gran familia.

—Oye, tu amigo el alto, Jake… —dijo sin evitar sonrojarse—. ¿Tiene novia?

—Creo que sale con alguien, pero es muy grande para ti, él tiene veintiséis años.

—No son muchos, yo acabo de cumplir dieciocho. Son solo ocho años, papá le lleva diez a mamá.

—Bueno viéndolo así no son muchos. Pero, ¿Jake? Ok, no niego que tiene lo suyo. —Mejor Jake que Edward dije, al recordar los celos que sentía con Yulia—. Hay una chica, Yulia, es la secretaria de Edward, pero no sé qué tan seria sea su relación.

— ¿Puedes investigar, por favor? Anda. Es que me gustó mucho. Su cara con su nariz tan linda, parece un perrito, lindo, listo para ser adoptado. Por fa… anda, no te cuesta nada.

Estaba ya de pie, brincando de un lado a otro. —Anda, anda.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber —le comenté intentando ponerme en el papel de hermana mayor—. Jake y yo salimos hace tiempo. Hasta que pasó lo de James.

—Pero tú ya no lo quieres, ¿no? Tú quieres a Edward.

—Sí, pero quería que lo supieras.

De pronto su cara se iluminó.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con él? ¿Es bueno? Dímelo todo, quiero detalles

— ¿Segura que dijeron que eres mi hermana y no de Alice?

Nessie frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

— ¿Por qué no quieres contestarme?

— ¡Dios, no puedo estar teniendo esta conversación!

—Por favor, contéstame, anda —pidió, haciendo cara de perrito abandonado.

—Ok. El sexo era bueno, no diré nada más.

— ¿Edward es mejor? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos grandotes—. ¿Qué tanto? Podría haber mejorado, ¿no? Tal vez Edward quiera darle clases. No sé, yo puedo enseñarle cosas... —Le tapé la boca.

—Nessie, toda la gente te está escuchando.

—Pero no digo nada malo —habló con mi mano en su boca—. Quita tu mano o te lamo.

Apenas iba a quitársela cuando sentí su lengua.

—Nessie —le regañé un poco más fuerte, pero sin alzar la voz muy alto.

—No me gusta que me tapen la boca, odio que mamá haga eso. Siempre me lo hace cuando no le gusta lo que digo. No lo hagas de nuevo.

—Ok. No tapar la boca, entendido.

Miré el reloj, vi que era hora de regresar.

— ¿Puedo regresar contigo? Y así veo a mi papá y a Jake. Antes evitaba la oficina de papá, ahora será mi sitio preferido. Así te conozco a ti y a Jake.

Regresamos en taxi y seguí escuchando lo maravilloso y lindo que era Jacob.

—Lo viste tres segundos, deja que lo conozcas más.

—Y voy a amarlo locamente, lo sé, me lo dice mi corazón. Cuando lo vi sentí que era él, que él era para mí. Mi Jacob.

La miré y no pude evitar reírme, en realidad estaba entusiasmada. No encontré otra palabra, me negaba a decir enamorada, solo lo vio cinco segundos.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina iba entrando Yulia con un par de sándwiches, olvidé llevarle de almorzar a Edward.

—Hola, Bella. Edward está de muy mal humor, ¿no podrías ir a darle unos besos? A ver si se le compone el humor.

—Hola, Yulia. Mira ella es mi hermana y es hija de Aro.

—Hola, quisiera darte la mano pero las tengo ocupadas —comentó Yulia.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Se ofreció Nessie y sin darle tiempo a contestar Nessie le quitó de las manos las bebidas que llevaba, _tirándoselas encima, por hacerlo tan de prisa._

— ¡Rayos! Otra vez. Siempre me mancho, siempre me ensucio. ¿A ti te pasa? —me preguntó mientras se sacaba el suéter.

—Siempre —contestaron detrás de nosotras.

Era Jacob, con su sonrisa que en esta ocasión derritió no a una, sino a dos mujeres.

— ¿En serio? Nunca lo imaginé.

—La hubieras conocido hace unos cuatro años; tenis y jeans eran lo suyo, jamás la veías con faldas o tacones.

—Oye, no reveles mis secretos, yo que le he contado que siempre he sido toda _glamour _—le reclamé riéndome.

—Yo tengo que irme a trabajar antes de que mi jefe me corte la cabeza. En serio, Bella si le cambias el humor seré tu esclava de por vida. —Movió la cabeza—. Solo una semana pero seré tu esclava.

Yulia se alejó. Jacob ni siquiera la siguió con la mirada, era como si solo tuviera ojos para Nessie.

—Jacob, dime, ¿por qué quisiste ser abogado?

Jacob sonrió y se llevó a mi hermana a su oficina platicando, y me dejaron ahí parada.

Estos dos pueden meterse en muchos problemas. Caminé a la oficina, con todo el trabajo que tuve no recordé ni a Jacob ni a Nessie. Hasta las seis de la tarde cuando Edward entró a buscarme.

— ¡Arg! —refunfuñó, dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Hola, mi vida, ¿cómo estás? Bien, amor, ¿y tú? Muy bien muchas gracias.

—No, hoy no —dijo mirándome—. Mi día fue espantoso.

—Algo me dijeron.

—Hablé con Aro. Me dijo algo que me dejó sin argumentos; luego uno de mis casos se complicó, el testigo principal se retractó. Tú no estabas y no me dabas tus besos —reclamó mientras se pasaba por el cabello las manos.

—Eso se puede remediar. —Me acerqué a él lentamente, pero insinuándome—. ¿Extrañaste mis besos? —le pregunté, mientras me ponía encima de él, él asintió e hizo un puchero—. ¿Mucho?

—Mucho, mucho.

—Pobrecito, bebé —dije mientras me movía sobre su regazo y le daba besitos por toda la cara.

—Merezco una recompensa porque me dejaste solito.

Comenzamos a besarnos, era un beso apasionado, tanto que no escuchamos la puerta.

—Yo quiero alguien que me bese así —dijo una voz seguida de un suspiro.

—Nessa —protestó Edward. Intenté moverme, pero él me detuvo y me habló en voz baja—. No te levantes, todavía no.

—Se ven tan lindos. Algún día Jacob y yo seremos novios, es tan lindo. Edward, ¿por qué no me lo presentaste?

— ¿Jacob Black? El... tonto ese. ¿Sabes que fue novio de tu hermana? —le cuestionó, poniéndose de pie y prácticamente olvidándose que yo estaba encima de él—. No, ni hablar, no se va a llevar la virginidad de las dos.

Cerré los ojos.

— ¿En serio, fue tu primera vez? Tienes que contármelo todo. Ya sé que tú crees que Edward es mejor, pero yo no lo creo. Mira, tengo una teoría como Eddie es tu alma gemela, por eso crees que es mejor en el sexo, pero Jacob es mi alma gemela y el sexo será sensacional —me decía Nessie.

—No, no, no, me niego a que tengas algo que ver con Black, es muy grande para ti —expresó Edward.

—No es muy grande, es de tu edad y si le dices a papá te prometo que te hago la vida imposible —argumentó Nessie.

—No tengo que decirle nada, él se entera de todo —soltó Edward.

—Oigan niños, cada uno a su esquina —intervine mientras se calmaban un poco, parecían dos niños peleando por el oso de peluche.

—Pero Bella, él no quiere que sea feliz, es a él al que tienes que castigar. Quítale el sexo —propuso Nessie divertida.

—Oye, no le des ideas —se quejó, jalando a Nessie y dándole un abrazo—. En serio, Black no te conviene.

—Dime tres razones, pero que sean verdad, dime por qué Jacob no me conviene y te juro que lo dejo. Tres reales, no tonterías.

—Salió con tu hermana —informó Edward.

—Seremos hermanas de babas y seremos tres cuartos de hermanas en vez de medias hermanas.

Yo estaba detrás del sillón, divertida.

—Es más grande que tú.

—Papá le lleva diez años a mamá, él solo me lleva ocho.

Edward se quedó pensando.

—Sale con Yulia —dijo triunfante.

—Solo son amigos, ya le pregunté.

—Tu madre no lo aprobaría.

—No me importa, con que yo lo quiera y él a mí, no me importa el mundo.

—No sabes si él te quiere.

—Es verdad, pero apenas nos estamos conociendo y cuando menos me lo espere él me va a decir que me ama. Así que ese argumento no es válido.

—Nessie —le pregunté—, ¿estás segura que no quieres ser abogada?

—No lo sé, ahora la abogacía tiene otros alicientes; estaría con ustedes y con Jacob, tan lindo mi Jacob —dijo con un suspiro.

Los tres soltamos la risa, era tan natural estar juntos como familia. ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo Charlie y Emmett?

Llamaron a la puerta y luego se abrió, era Aro; me puse tensa y Edward se ubicó a mi lado.

—Hola, solo vengo por Nessa. Vamos, pequeña.

Nessie frunció el ceño. — ¿No puedo irme con Bella a su casa? Quiero ver a Ethan, es tan lindo.

—Hoy no. Si quieres mañana te vas todo el día, pero hablaron de la escuela y tu madre está molesta.

Nessie hizo gestos y al final aceptó. —Está bien, pero mañana iré a verlo, ya tengo permiso, no importa que me castigue mamá.

—Bella, Edward, nos vemos mañana —se despidió Aro.

Nessie se acercó a mí. —Mañana nos vemos, te voy a llevar unas fotos de mamá. Adiós Edward.

Al salir Aro abrazó a Nessie y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Escuché cómo reía Nessie.

—Aro me cuestionó, me dijo que si la felicidad de Ethan estuviera supeditada a hacer llorar un niño por cinco segundos… ¿Yo sería capaz de hacer llorar al otro niño? Y sabes que sí, lo haría sin pensarlo. Me dijo que eso hizo él, que la felicidad de su hija dependía de molestarte a ti y él lo hizo; y no se arrepiente.

Me quedé pensando y creo que el razonamiento de Aro era algo difícil de rebatir, pero al final me había tocado sufrir un poco otra vez, pero gracias a eso también había encontrado a mi hermana, así que no me molestaba ahora tanto.

Salimos por Ethan y al llegar a casa estaba Alice llorando, mientras Esme y Emmett intentaban consolarla.

Al vernos llegar Emmett se puso de pie. —Necesito ir a impedir que Rose mate a su hermano. Nos vemos al rato.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

—Jasper —habló Alice con la voz rota—, está casado con una tal María; estábamos en casa de Rose, había salido temprano, quería hacerle algo especial. Llamaron a la puerta y era la tipa, alta, hermosa, de pelo largo —dijo tocando su pelo corto—. Y yo ahí, parada como idiota. ¿Está Jasper Hale? Me preguntó, luego me dijo: _le dices que su esposa está aquí_. ¿Sabes qué hice? Entré, tomé la copa de vino tinto que tenía y se la vacié en la cabeza y le dije que su esposa la buscaba en la puerta. Todavía la muy descarada me dijo: "_Hay pequeña, estabas saliendo con mi marido, siempre le encanta meter variedad_" y soltó una carcajada, quería matarla. Salí corriendo y mírame… aquí estoy, como idiota. Cuando llegué aquí estaban Rose y Emmett en la sala besándose, ya sabes cómo son y les conté lo que pasó. Rose dijo que iba a matarlo y se fue.

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, comenzó a toser. Edward corrió por un vaso de agua, Esme continuó intentando calmarla.

Ethan comenzó a inquietarse a pesar de estar dormido, le hice una seña a Esme para decirle que subiría a dejarlo en su cama.

Apenas estaba dejándolo cuando escuché el timbre. Lo único que pude pensar era: ¡¿Ahora quién diablos sería?!

* * *

><p>Gracias por siempre estar conmigo ya casi tiene un año de que comece esta aventura. Besos enormes a todos los que leen.<p>

Y en especial gracias a Saha Denali, Ginegine, solecitopucheta, VanerK, didywf, , ashleyswan, hilarycullen17, janalez, Gretchen CullenMasen, Emotica G. W, Beastyle, Lili4ever, Maya Cullen Masen, beakis, Kimberly Hale, licetsimpleplan, jacke94, any0239 y yolabertay por regalarme una sonrisa.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.

Gracias a Vanessa, Aryam y a Eve por toda la ayuda.

Capitulo sin betear, cualquier error me avisan.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25. Entre vestidos y nauseas.<strong>

_"Alégrate de la vida porque ella te da la oportunidad de amar, de trabajar, de jugar y de mirar a las estrellas."_

_Henry Van Dyke (1852-1933) Escritor estadounidense._

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho que organizar una boda era tan estresante, te juro Edward que no hubiera aceptado casarme contigo. — Le dije mientras me dejaba caer en la cama —Hoy recorrimos ocho, ocho hoteles buscando el perfecto, tu madre y Alice a todo le encontraban un defecto.

—¿Mi madre? ¿Ya no es Esme?

—Hoy no Cullen y si no te callas y me besas, me voy a echar para atrás. ¡Dios que difícil es casarse! Por que nadie me lo dijo. Me duelen los pies.

—No puedo permitir eso. No voy a dejar que te eches para atrás.

Y comenzó a besarme tiernamente, amaba cuando me besaba así. Tan suave, tan lentamente y yo con tanto sueño.

—¿Eddie? — Le dije juguetona —¿Puedes desvestirme y ponerme el pijama? Prometo que el sábado te recompenso con un postre.

Edward me miro como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza —Eres mala Swan, me llamas Eddie y me pides que te desvista solo para volver a ponerte la pijama.

—Mju — Dije intentando decir ajá, el sueño estaba ganando la batalla.

Antes de perder la conciencia sentí como Edward me desvestía, ya desnuda me dijo —Me gustas más sin pijama, y por cierto mañana es sábado.

No entendí porque le emocionaba que fuera sábado pero yo estaba más allá como para que mi cabeza lo resolviera.

Pequeños besos en mis senos me despertaron. Abrí los ojos sintiéndome completamente desnuda, Edward estaba sobre mí dándome besos por todo mi cuerpo.

En que momento me desnude, odiaba dormir desnuda.

—Edward — Lo llame suavemente —Edd ¿Qué haces?

—Despertando a la Bella durmiente. Mi Bella durmiente. — Musito antes de decender por mi bajo vientre mi cuerpo colapso y comencé a sentirme en la gloria.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y una muy sonriente Alice se asomo en la habitación.  
>Jale las sabanas dejándonos debajo de ellas.<br>—Bella tengo unas ideas fabulosas para el salón que escogimos, será sencillo pero se vera muy elegante. ¿Bella? ¿Edward?  
>—¡Sal de aquí! — Grite.<br>—Lo siento pero no tarden trabaje toda la noche en esto necesito que lo vean. — Murmuro dejándonos solos y cerrando la puerta levemente, Edward salio de las cobijas.

Bendito Dios que hermoso era desnudo Edward.

—Ya no se si fue buena idea que ella organizara la boda, pero al menos ya no esta triste. —Me dijo Edward con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—Lo esta, pero toda esa alegría es fingida, no se si lo notas pero aun con todo ese entusiasmo no deja de pensar en Jasper.

—No entiendo porque no habla con él, porque no lo perdona. — Me pregunto mientras se paraba y comenzaba a vestirse.

—Por que le oculto cosas, entiendo que solo estaba casado para que la chica obtuviera la ciudadanía pero... Se lo oculto, si Alice no perdona algo son las mentiras y el engaño, ella odia eso.  
>—Pero le explico el día que vino a hablar con ella.<p>

Mi mente voló a ese día...

_Tocaron la puerta y cuando abrí era Jasper. Lo deje entrar._

_Alice se molesto mucho, el le explico que solo se había casado con ella como un favor a un amigo. El acuerdo era vivir juntos dieciocho meses y luego pedir el divorcio. Ella era la pareja de su amigo y así lo trato un tiempo. Hasta que descubrió que Jasper tenía dinero entonces intento seducirlo, le dijo a su pareja que Jasper y ella habían decidido ser una pareja en la vida real. Y lo dejo. _

_Jasper dejo el departamento y regreso a Nueva York, pero aun así ella lo había seguido. _

_Alice lo escucho en silencio sin siquiera levantar la cara, cuando termino, levanto la cara y le dijo —Gracias por tu explicación, pero lo que odio es que no me la diste antes. Si me disculpas voy a mi recamara._

_Se levanto camino y Alice no volvió a llorar, ni a nada pero se notaba totalmente triste, Esme intento hacerla recapacitar, que le diera una oportunidad a Jasper._

Ella nos pidió tiempo sin que se lo nombráramos. Yo en un intento de alegrarla le dije que nos me ayudara con la boda, la peor decisión que he tenido en mi vida, a partir de ahí las siguientes cinco semanas han sido... caóticas. Llenas de todo, desde lagrimas, cuando llego el primer ramo de flores de parte de Jasper, hasta largas caminatas buscando vestido, zapatos, salón, flores, manteles, invitaciones.

Nunca pensé en que tener una boda fuera tan complicado, estaba a punto de proponerle a Edward que fuéramos un fin de semana a las vegas y listo.

—Bella regresa deja de pensar y vamos antes de que regrese Alice. — La voz de Edward me saco de mis divagaciones me levante de la cama y el me trajo hacia su pecho pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo semi desnudo.  
>—No me toques, que no me hago responsable de que nos vuelvan a encontrar en la cama — Le pique, y luego me aleje —Edward estaba pensando si este fin de semana tomamos nuestras cosas, a Ethan y nos vamos a las Vegas — Le dije mientras subía el pantalón de mezclilla.<br>—No. Quiero mi boda — Me dijo haciendo puchero.

—Pues te tocara ir hoy a ver los salones que mas les gustaron. Y a probarte el dichoso vestido que encontró Alice — Pensé salir del baño con energías renovadas pero solo quería tirarme a la cama y seguir durmiendo, Edward me observo por un momento y luego se rió de mi —Anda ríete, sabes cuantos vestidos me he probado mas de veinte, me gusta estar a la moda pero eso de medirte y medirte y que ningún maldito vestido te guste... —Eso me molestaba, ningún maldito vestido me gustaba —He pensado en ir desnuda. O en liguero y ropa interior porque eso ya lo tengo.  
>—Me encantaría que fueras en ropa interior pero tendría que sacar a todos de la iglesia. No me gusta compartirte eres mía, solo mía. — Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.<p>

La puerta volvió a abrirse —Lo sabía si los dejaba solos estarían metiéndose mano, anda acaba de cambiarte o tendré que cambiarte yo y ponte algo que puedas cambiarte fácil tenemos la prueba del vestido que te dije y prueba de catering, es una empresa nueva y nos ofrece un descuento muy bueno ¡Apúrate!. Tú. —Dijo señalado a Edward —Tienes que ir a ver unos proveedores de sillas y mesas deje escogidos cuatro modelos, solo escoge el que mas te guste después de que hablemos de la propuesta que les traigo.

Edward me miro y dijo —Las Vegas.

Ambos sonreímos.

—Ni se les ocurra, aunque se casen en las Vegas vuelvo hacerlos casar acá he trabajado demasiado. Y tu calladita que me suena a idea tuya. — Coloco sus manos en su cintura haciéndome sentir como cuando la maestra me regañaba. —Caminen vamos dijo Alice apurándonos.

—Alice, tengo una duda — Le dijo Edward.

—Dime.

—Yo voy a ir desnudo, no me has dicho nada.

Edward, era todo un amante de la moda, y algo muy metrosexual aunque el no lo reconozca.

—Tenemos cita el jueves, la agende con Yulia. Pero antes de definir color y que llevaras necesito que Bella escoja vestido. Puedes ir viendo zapatos, y la ropa interior ya la tengo.

Bajaron hablando sobre tipos de smokings, fracs y no se que tanto mas. Yo baje buscando a Ethan.

Estaba en la cocina con Esme, Rose, Nessie, la cual últimamente pasaba prácticamente todo el día con alguna de nosotras y Angela.

—Nos toca prueba de vestido de damas — Me dijo Angela, quien estaba a punto de explotar... Su barriga estaba tan grande que dudaba que solo fuese un bebé. — No se para que voy si para el próximo mes no tendré esta figura.

—No importa, tenemos que ir todas. Entendido. — Dijo Alice.

—Bella, hola —Dijo Nessie caminando hacia mi y abrazándome muy fuerte. Al abrazarme me dijo bajito —¿Podemos hablar unos momentos a solas?

Al soltarme recordé que olvide el celular arriba, era un buen pretexto —¿Nessie me acompañas a buscar mi bolso? Eddie te encargo que le des de desayunar a Ethan.

—En eso estamos —Me dice, mire sobre mi hombro y vi que esta sacando cereal y poniéndolo en un tazón.

Al llegar a la recamara Nessie se soltó a llorar. Me acerque pero ella me detuvo con la mano.

—Mamá estaba discutiendo con papá anoche, ellos creyeron que no estaba —Se detuvo y me miro —Mamá dijo cosas tan espantosas, Dios, dijo que tenerte a ti fue su mas grande error. Ella es mala, dijo que yo solo era su pase a otro tipo de vida. Que no le importo nunca que papá tuviera a su "amigo" mientras le diera el tipo de vida que ella siempre deseo.

Comenzó hipar, y continuo —Dijo que me dejaría hacer lo que quisiera a cambio de que te echaran del despacho, que ella tenía planes conmigo. Ella ya tenía planeada mi vida y no iba a echar todo por la borda, amenazo a papá con hacer público lo de su amigo si no te echaba del despacho.

Ella quería que me echaran del trabajo, me senté en la cama y tome sus manos. Ya una vez lo había dicho Aro por proteger a Nessie no le importaba sacrificarme.

—Papá le grito por primera vez que podía meterse su amenaza por... el... culo, —Dijo Nessie recuperando un poco la compostura —le dijo que estaba harto de sus amenazas que hablara y entonces a ver de que se mantenía, ya no quise escuchar mas. Salí de la casa y me vine para acá. Bella me quiero morir, yo... quiero o quería a mi mamá pero ahora me siento como si me hubieran traicionado o arrancado algo.

La abrace, conocía esa sensación.

—Me duele Bella — Me dijo tocándose el pecho. —No quiero regresar a mi casa, por favor déjame dormir aquí. Yo le aviso a papá pero no me hagas regresar. Me abrazo aun más fuerte.

—Voy a hablarlo con Edward, para que llame a tu papá y si el lo consiente no hay problema.

—Gracias Bella, gracias. — Me dijo limpiando sus ojos.

—No me las des aun, deja que nos den permiso. — Reí —Venga vamos a desayunar.

—No tengo hambre.

—No te pregunte si tenías hambre, dije vamos a desayunar.

Yo tampoco tenía hambre pensar en Renée me tenía el estomago revuelto.

—Hablas como mi mamá — Dijo y unas lagrimitas volvieron. La abrace más fuerte.

—Es que soy mamá y así hablamos todas las mamás, te dan un manual cuando nace el bebé — Dije para hacerla reír y lo logre. Tome la bolsa y bajamos.

Intente normalizar mi respiración y tranquilizarme, si Edward me veía nerviosa me interrogaría. Y conociéndolo alguien podría salir lastimado. Le limpie la cara a Nessie con unas toallitas húmedas y luego la mía.

—Te quiero Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado después de Jacob.

—Yo también te quiero Nessie.

Al bajar Alice nos quedo mirando antes de hablar.

—Vamos tarde, desayunen para irnos. Edward tienes la lista de cosas por hacer, ¿Esme segura que la cita esta confirmada?  
>—Segurísima Ali cariño, por favor tranquilízate o te vas a enfermar, y nadie queremos que te enfermes.<br>El timbre sonó.  
>—Yo voy —Dije pero Alice se me adelanto murmurando, gente sin nada que hacer.<br>Me acerque, y vi a Alice pálida.  
>Ahí enfrente de ella estaba Jasper, con un folder en las manos. Ella se aclaro la garganta.<br>—Si dime.  
>—Busco a Rose, ¿puedes llamarla? —Dijo un muy serio Jasper.<br>—Pasa. —Le dijo Alice seria pero sus ojos brillaban.  
>Entro a la casa y se quedo en el recibidor. —Acá la espero.<br>—Como quieras — Le contesto malhumorada.  
>Al verme intento sonreír pero la vi ponerse triste —Puedes avisarle a Rose voy por mi bolsa —me dijo usando el mismo pretexto que yo.<p>

—Sube por tu bolsa, yo te subiré hielos.

Si iba a llorar al menos que no se le notara tanto.

Le avise a Rose —Rose, te busca Jasper en la entrada.

—Maldición olvide que me iba a traer los papeles. — Respondió la rubia

—¿De que son?

—Para el divorcio, la muy perra quiere la mitad de todo pero lo que no sabe es que nada esta a nombre de Jasper. Todo esta a mi nombre. Idiota se va a llevar un palmo de narices.

—¿Por que nada esta a nombre de Jasper? — Pregunto Emmett.

—Por idiota, una vez firmo un papel en blanco y casi pierde la casa ese día firmamos un acuerdo, en el que todo iba a ser legalmente mío hasta que Jasper cumpliera treinta años.

—Legalmente me cedió todo, el acuerdo es confidencial, así que se ha topado con una pared, sabes que pide hasta la casa. Perra.

—¡Rose! Llamo su atención Edward. Le estaba tapando las orejitas a Ethan.

—Puedo imaginarme perfectamente como hablara nuestra hija, como carretonera* — Dijo Emmett.

—Oye, lo difícil será saber quien le enseñara mas malas palabras — Señalo Rose juntado su nariz con la de Emmett y dándose besos de esquimal*

Recordé a Alice y subí a llevarle un vaso con agua y hielos, Nessie me acompaño.

—Ali sigue triste — Afirmo.

—Mucho Nessie, ella espero mucho tiempo por su príncipe y el príncipe resulto mentiroso.

—Tú ¿Le perdonarías a Edward una mentira?

—Depende de la mentira. ¿Sabes algo? — Eso me angustio, ¿Me estaría mintiendo Edward?

—Le dije mentiras a Jake — Dijo mordiéndose las uñas —Le dije que quería ser abogada. Y la verdad es que no me gustaba para nada, tienen que leer muchas cosas aburridas. Si lo sabe me va dejar de querer, y a mi tanto que me gustan sus besos — Dijo tapándose la boca inmediatamente.

—Vanessa Vulturi ¿Que dijiste? — Le increpe mientras la metía a la habitación de Alice. —Tú ponte eso en los ojos — Le di a Alice el vaso con hielos —Y tú como es eso de que va a dejar de quererte.

Nessie me miro y me dijo —No te enojes yo fui quien le dije a Jacob que no dijéramos nada, todavía. El y yo, estamos saliendo. Somos novios o amigos con derechos o algo así.

—Explícate Nessie —Le exigí.

—Bella, mira él no quería decía que estaba demasiado joven, y que... porque era hermana tuya, pero yo le insistí, por favor no le digas nada. Con trabajo lo convencí, el quería decirte a ti pero yo le dije que no lo hicieramos, que solo quedara entre nosotros dos. Que para que complicábamos las cosas.

Alice sonrío y me dijo. —Tranquila Bella. Ella esta enamorada, tu lo estuviste también y ahora lo estas. Mejor nos cuentas en el camino que pasa, así no perdemos tiempo.

Alice se veía bien no se le notaba tanto que había llorado.

—Vamos. — Dije mirando a Nessie. Ser hermana mayor ya no me estaba gustando tanto, esta niña era muy terca. Tanto como yo.

Al bajar Jasper seguía en la entrada. Al ver a Alice, sonrío, se acerco un poco a las escaleras y dijo —Te extraño. Por favor Alice hablemos.

Alice lo miro, y así de pequeña como era lo enfrento. —Hoy no. Mañana pasa por mí a las once, iremos a un brunch y hablaremos pero — Lo miro fijamente. —No la cagues Jasper.

—Gracias Ali hermosa, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. — Subió el tramo de las escaleras que los separaba y la beso. Un beso rápido, robado en los labios.

Salio muy rápido sin darle tiempo a Alice para decirle algo. La cara de idiota de Alice fue lo mejor.

—Quita la cara de idiota, enana. — Dijo Rose —Que vas a babear el piso.

Alice se llevo las manos a la boca y grito —¡Siii! Caminen niñas vamos que nos espera un día lleno de moda y amor. — Y prácticamente nos empujo a la camioneta de Emmett, quien amablemente había cedido después de las amenazas de Rose para ir a probarnos los vestido.

Fruncí el ceño y le di un beso a Ethan y otro a Edward y salí sin desayunar con mucha hambre a la prueba de vestido.

—Rose, ¿Sabes quien sale con tu amigo Jacob? — Le dijo Alice a Rose.

Nessie se sonrojo y me miro asustada.

—¿Quién? Se que esta saliendo con alguien todas las tardes, pero no he podido sacarle el quien —Dijo Angela dando brinquitos.

—No brinques se te puede salir el bebe — Le dijo Nessie asustada. La cara de Nessie era de total preocupación.

—No cambies el tema, Nessie. O que acaso no quieres que sepan que eres tu —Dijo Alice seguido de un —Ups, perdón se me salio.

En ese momento encontré otro parecido entre nosotras, el color rojo trágame tierra y nunca quiero salir.

—A ver enana, comienza a confesar — Le dijo Rose.— ¿Quiero saberlo todo? ¿Cómo lograste que aceptara salir contigo?

Para buena suerte de Rose y mala de Nessie el semáforo se puso en rojo.

—Yo... yo... le dije mentiras. — Había desesperación en su voz pero también había cierto alivio al confesarse. —Le dije que yo estaba interesada en ser abogada y que quería clases particulares. Pero...

—¡Vanessa Vulturi o cuentas bien el chisme o te bajo de la camioneta! —Le grito Rose haciéndola saltar cuando Nessie se quedo callada.

—Yo lo bese. —Dijo Nessie —El al principio se resistió pero leí o alguien me dijo que le tocara la mejilla y luego el cabello, y de pronto estaba besándome. Luego me separo y me dijo que no podía tener nada conmigo, que si Bella, que si Yulia, y yo le dije que no me importaban ni Bella ni Yulia solo el y yo. Y cada día lo voy convenciendo más y más. Anoche por fin me beso, sin que yo tuviera que hacer algo, y fue genial. Besa tan bien. Estoy loquita por él.

Una risita tonta salio de Nessie.

—Mira quien te viera, eres toda una zorra — Dijo Rose.

Nessie se puso blanca —No soy una zorra, no lo soy. — Dijo firmemente.

—No te enojes Nessie lo decía en buen sentido, como Bella según muy recatada, muy recatada y de pronto esta teniendo sexo en la cocina, en la oficina y en un montón de lugares mas.

—No he tenido sexo en la oficina — Dije intentando defenderme.

Todas reímos. Cuando llegamos a la boutique Alice se anuncio y pasamos comenzaron a medirse Nessie, Rose y Alice, Ang y yo nos quedamos sentadas esperando.

—Bella cuando Erick me contó que la hija de Aro era tu hermana, no lo podía creer.

—Imagínate a mí, era hija única y ahora de pronto tengo dos hermanos.

—¿Dos hermanos? ¿Charlie también embarazo a alguien? —La cara de Angela era realmente de confusión.

—No, Ang es una larga historia pero intentare resumírtela. Charlie y Esme salían en el instituto, ella estaba embarazada pero por razones de la vida no le dijo a Charlie, y cuando se reencontraron pues ella le dijo, y ahora Emmett es mi hermano y hermano de Edward, al mismo tiempo es mi hermano y cuñado.

—Bella tenemos que juntarnos mas seguido la siguiente vez me vas a avisar que eres abuela o algo así.

Las dos reímos, y seguimos poniéndonos al día con nuestras vidas. Cuando salieron las tres se veían hermosas, cada una tenía un vestido en tonos lilas, lavanda y morados pero cada vestido era al estilo de cada una de ellas.

—Se ven hermosas, ¡Wow¡ En serio me encantaron los vestidos.

—Ahora en lo que nos cambiamos vas tu bella, como imagine que no recordarías traer zapatillas, te traje unas sácalas de mi bolsa.

Rodee los ojos y abrí su bolsa, saque unas zapatillas enormes.

—Alice estas loca no voy a usar algo tan alto para mi boda no voy a aguantar ni la ceremonia.

La chica que estaba atendiéndonos hablo —No se preocupe podemos tomar las medidas y no tomar en cuenta el largo, la próxima vez puede traer unos mas bajos.

Sonreí y camine a donde me indicaba era un cuarto con un escalón en medio. Estaba llena de espejos la habitación.

—Sube al escalón solo con bragas por favor —

—¡Solo bragas! —grite.

—Si señorita el vestido no puede ir con sujetador, si le da pena podemos...

—No esta bien — Dije interrumpiéndola —Es solo que, soy algo vergonzosa con la gente que no conozco.

—No se preocupe es nuestro trabajo, no miramos de más.

¿Quisiera saber como no iban a mirar de mas? Estar ahí frente a toda esa gente que no conocía, tome valor y me desnude prácticamente, ese día me había puesto unas bragas algo pequeñas de encaje.

Cerré los ojos no quería encontrarle defectos al vestido sin vérmelo antes puesto.

Deje que entre dos chicas me vistieran. La tela se sentía suave como si fuesen pétalos de rosa sobre mi piel suspire fuertemente cuando sentí como cerraban el ultimo botón  
>—Listo —dijo una de ellas— abra los ojos.<p>

Era el vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto, era simplemente fabuloso. Era "Mi Vestido", era con un escote en "V" que terminaba hasta donde empezaban los senos pero sin revelar nada, con un ligero encaje que salía en el escote, los tirantes estaban bordados en color plata, y bajaban hasta una fajilla que empezaba al terminar el busto, sin mas adornos, sin ser ampón, sin nada mas, este era mi vestido. Por primera vez ni siquiera me importaba el precio quería este vestido.

Los espejos permitían verme el vestido desde todos los ángulos. Era una maravilla.

En ese momento entro Alice, la mire y le dije que si con la cabeza.

—Es este Alice, este es mi vestido. Es maravilloso, mírame parezco una princesa, no, una novia, me veo hermosa.

—Te dije que vi el vestido y pensé en ti, sabia que te iba a gustar.

—Y solo hay que hacer unos pequeños ajustes sobre todo en el largo pero de los demás le queda bien —le dijo a Alice señalándole unos pequeños detalles que yo no entendía no podía dejar de verme en los espejos. Me sentía realmente bonita.

Una de las chicas quise desabrochar los pequeños botoncitos de la espalda, casi le gruñí no quería quitarme mi vestido.

—Bella pareces niña pequeña, anda que hay que ajustar un par de detalles y volveremos el miércoles con los zapatos para el largo.

Pues sintiéndome triste tuve que quitarme el vestido, quería dejármelo puesto y adelantar la boda. Las Vegas me picaban realmente todavía quedaban varios meses para la boda como iba a aguantar sin probármelo de nuevo varias veces.

Salí casi siendo arrastrada por Alice.

—Se enamoro del vestido —les informo Alice.

—¿En serio no vas a dejar que lo veamos? —Me reclamo Rose.

—Ahora menos que nunca. Lo encontré —Dije mordiéndome los labios. Me sentía feliz.

Tome mi teléfono y llame a Edward.

—Hola Hermoso —le dije.

—Señorita esta equivocada, mi novia anda muy gruñona no creo que sea usted.

—Tonto, yo que llamaba para darte una gran noticia — Enfatizando el gran.

—Dime princesa. —Últimamente nos dio por ponernos sobrenombres tiernos.

—Encontré el vestido es un poco caro pero no me importa. Es mi vestido, no quería quitármelo.

—Eso me gusta —Ethan deja eso ahí, ¡Ethan! — Grito antes de colgar.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que tiene Ethan?

Edward me había colgado. Diablos volví a marcarle mientras las demás terminaban de hablar algo con la chica de la boutique.

—Bella no te asustes, soy Emmett — Contestaron.

—Ethan esta bien, el que se corto un poquito es Edward pero voy a llevarlo con papá. Bueno con Carlisle, tu sabes, adiós.

—Bella —me llamo Alice— necesitan tu tarjeta.

Eso me hizo olvidar todo, recordar mi vestido.

—Oh, si.

Comencé a buscar mi cartera y me acerque al mostrador, al ver el precio final casi me arrepiento, pero al recordar el vestido di la tarjeta con gusto.  
>Iba a casarme más que una sola vez, di la tarjeta y paso, 2.800 dólares por un vestido de novia con equipo completo. Ya solo me faltaban los zapatos y por lo que creía iban a salir casi en lo mismo.<br>Fruncí la boca, que le había pasado a Edward. Ya lo descubriría cuando llegar a casa.

—Movámonos que ahora hay que ir por el vestido de Esme. —Dijo Alice demasiado sonriente.

Esme sonrío y me miro —La mamá del novio se quiere ver guapa también.

Entre risas y bromas sobretodo a costa de Nessie y Jacob, se nos paso el resto del día. Esme consiguió un hermoso vestido verde, sencillo pero que la hacia lucir hermosa. Ella no necesitaba gran cosa para verse bonita, recordé a Renée en la gala, y su cara llena de maquillaje, se veía bonita, joven pero artificial. Pero Esme simplemente era espectacular, sin nada de artificios.

Casi eran las cuatro y nos esperaban para probar el menú de un servicio de catering que Alice quería que probáramos.

Cuando llegamos al local hubo algo que no me gusto, además de la sensación de sentirme observada. Mire a mi alrededor antes de entrar y no vi nada sospecho, raro o fuera de lugar. Debía hablarlo con Marcus en mi próxima cita, la cual era la próxima semana, y esperaba que fuera la ultima. Tanto él como yo sentíamos que ya era hora de dejar la terapia. Suspire y entre en el local.

Mire la mesa y se veía realmente elegante, la comida era muy... ¿Funcional? Era minimalista y el menú algo extraño miles de gelatinas, pequeñas bolitas de colores y bocados pequeños, una pequeña copa humeante.

Una chica rubia artificial con cara de estar enojada, nos hizo sentarnos en un estricto orden. La novia aquí. La rubia allá.

Después se paro y comenzó a hablar.

—Hola soy Grettel, bienvenidas a Comida & Concepto, nosotros manejamos la gastronomía molecular. No solo tenemos comida sabrosa sino que le damos una presentación distinta y elegante.

Las pequeñas bolitas verdes y rojas son gazpachos uno con menta otra tradicional que si los comen juntos harán una explosión de sabor en su boca...

Bla, bla, bla.

Rose interrumpió a la chica —Disculpa ¿Algo tiene mariscos o pescado crudo?

—Todo tiene, solo el gazpacho no tiene mariscos, es la base de este menú se llama menú marino — Dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Rose por interrumpir su discurso.

—Nosotras — Señalo a Angela y a ella — No podemos comerlo, y habrá mas gente embarazada en la recepción ¿Tienen algún menú alternativo, o algo para vegetarianos?

—No, no fuimos informados de ese pequeño inconveniente — Dijo agriamente.

Disfrutaría del menú por la tentación de las bolitas, pero estaban descartados por groseros.

Comimos con Rose y Angela viéndonos, al final se salieron del local y cruzaron la calle por una Big Mac. Cuando volvieron la chica las fulminaba con la mirada.

Al terminar de comer, la decisión estaba tomada. Esto no era lo que quería en mi boda, la comida estaba desabrida, era horrible y simplemente no, no era lo que quería.

—Muchas gracias ya te llamaremos en la semana con una respuesta.

—Llámame cuanto antes necesitamos prepararnos con todo para que no tengamos fallas. Dijo dándome la mano.

Salimos y casi enseguida estallamos en risa.

—Dios he probado comida molecular pero esta estaba horrible, todo, no había nada que fuera delicioso — Dijo Alice.

—Busquemos algo que tomar que necesito sacarme el sabor del volcán de chocolate, sabe a lodo, estaba guacala diría Ethan — Dije.

Mi teléfono vibro al mismo tiempo que el de Alice. Era Edward.

—Hola Hermoso ¿Qué te paso?

—Por detener a Ethan que no se cayera en uno de los locales de mantelería, resbale y caí, me dieron tres puntos y quiero a mi novia que me consienta. ¿Se puede?

—Claro que se puede, voy para allá.

—Yo me voy a ver con Jasper, dice que necesita enseñarme algo — Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Ni siquiera se despidió, alzo la mano paro un taxi y desapareció en él.

—Angela ¿Tú te vas con nosotros? — Pregunto Rose.

—No, vamos a ir ver cunas, es lo único que nos falta. Ya viene Ben. — Señalo con la cabeza y efectivamente Ben se acercaba a nosotros.

—Hola chicas, ¿Pasaron un buen rato de chicas? —Saludo Ben.

—Muy bueno, los dejamos — Rose tomo a Nessie quien había estado callada y pensativa.

La abrazo y le pregunto —A ver ranita ¿Qué te pasa? — Rose sacando su lado maternal.

—Estoy preocupada, las cosas en la casa no van bien y quiero ir con papá. — Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tranquila Ranita, ven súbete al auto y llama a tu papá y dile que te espere en casa de Bella.

Nessie llamo a su papá y él prometió estar esperándola cuando llegara.

—Bella yo se que te dije que quería quedarme contigo pero antes tengo que hablar con papá de todo, ¿Esta bien?

—Me parece genial Ranita — Le conteste.

—¿Por qué me dicen Ranita?

—Ethan es un Sapito, así lo bautizo Alice ¿O fuiste tu Rose?

—Alice, y tú serás la Ranita hasta que llegue mi princesa Ranita.

—Me gusta ser la Ranita — Respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi estomago hizo un ruido fuerte. Las tres soltamos la carcajada.

—¿Tienes hambre Bella? ¿No te llenaste con todas tus bolitas de colores?

—Si tengo hambre pero creo que mas bien mi estomago se queja de tanta bolita y poca comida, no desayune nada.

Por fin llegamos a casa, con Aro y Edward hablando en la entrada de la casa, era una bienvenida que no esperaba.

Edward levanto la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa, le dijo algo en tono bajo a Aro.

—Hola Aro. — Salude.

—Jefe. — Saludo Rose entrando a la casa casi corriendo por que necesitaba ir al baño.

—Hola papá. —dijo Nessie antes de abrazarlo y ponerse a llorar.

—Nos vemos el lunes, gracias Edward, Bella — Se despidió alejándose con Nessie abrazada mientras el chofer les abría la puerta.

—Hola Hermosa — Me dijo Edward besándome. Mire su frente un pequeño vendaje era la seña de su caída.

—Hola ¿Dónde esta Ethan? ¿Te duele? — Le pregunte tocando superficialmente el vendaje.

—Dormido, y si un poquito.

—¿Puedo ver? — Estaba curiosa.

—No, no puedes. Con Ethan dormido, Alice con Jasper, tenemos la casa solo para nosotros.

—Eso me gusta — Dije acercándome a él. Y cerrando la puerta. Comenzamos a besarnos mientras subíamos las escaleras, me empujo contra la puerta de Alice y comenzó a meter las manos debajo de mi blusa.

—¡Mami!

—Ethan —susurramos al mismo tiempo. Entramos a su cuarto y estaba tratando de bajarse de la cuna.

—No Ethan, puedes lastimarte — Lo reprendió Edward.

—¿Cómo tu? — Pregunto Ethan.

—Si como yo — Le respondió mientras lo tomaba y lo sacaba de la cuna.

—Mamá. —Llamo mi atención Ethan jalándome un poco —Papá se cayo y le salio mucha sangue, tolo se macho mucho. Y luego Calis le puso una iyecion como a mí. Pero papá no llolo. Es muy maliente —amaba cuando Ethan le decía papá.

—Es que tu papi es muy valiente. Le toca un beso de premio por no llorar. Le di un pequeño beso rápido en los labios.

—Yo tamien quiero un sesito. Y quiero un helado de cocolate.

Ethan me miro y le di un beso.

—Yo voy por helado para todos, esperen aquí. — Dijo Edward.  
>Senté a Ethan en la alfombra y comenzamos a jugar con sus coches. La alfombra simulaba carreteras.<p>

—Run, run, run. Mamá los choches hacen run, run.

Me tumbe boca abajo sin el menor miramientos, y me puse a jugar con él. Subí el coche por su espalda y eso lo hizo reír mucho y a mi también.

—Oigan juegan sin mi — Nos reclamo Edward.

—Ven papá. —Ethan se paro y le dio un auto de los que el tenía y lo jalo a la alfombra. —Tú ete choche. Yo teno a Rayo, tu tienes a el choche lojo que es el papá del Rayo y mamá tiene el azul que es la mamá. Como nosotos.

—Si como nosotros. ¿Quieres helado? — Edward tenia una cucharada lista para darle y cuando casi llegaba a su boca se la comió.

—No te comas, era mía —Reprocho Ethan.

—Sí cuando quiere habla clarito — Dije riéndome.

—No te lias mamá. Papá ahola aselo a mamá.

—Mamá ¿Quieres helado?

—Si, gracias — Respondí y deje que Edward se confiara cuando acerco la cuchara actúe antes de que me quitara la cuchara y abrí grande la boca y me comí el helado.

—No mamá no te comas, papá iba a comesela —Me dijo un enojado Ethan.

—Perdón pensé que me lo tenía que comer. —Dije disculpándome.

—Ota vez pelo no te comas — Frunció el seño —Ota vez a mamá, papá.

Edward lleno la cuchara y la acerco a mi boca pero esta vez fue mas rápido y le dio la cucharada a Ethan que después de comérsela comenzó a reírse.

—Ota vez pelo ahola yo a mamá —dijo parándose y tomando la cuchara y me la acerco a la boca.

—Ethan le falta el helado —le dije.

—Sin helado poque te lo comes.

Edward y yo reímos.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre risas y juegos. Mi panza hizo ruidos raros toda la tarde pero pensé que era por la comida. Pero cuando por fin se durmió Ethan tuve que correr al baño ¡Santo Dios!

Mi estomago rugía y la comida quería salir ¡Odiaba vomitar! en serio lo odiaba. Sobre todo después del embarazo.

Por fin tuve que hacerlo, santo cielo, era espantoso. Lo peor fue cuando Edward abrió la puerta y me ayudo. Al principio moría de pena pero después se lo agradecí en el alma. Las piernas apenas me sostenían y el me ayudo de mas.

—Edward — le dije mientras me ayudaba a enjuagarme la boca —Gracias.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama, me quito el pantalón. Cuando las ganas de volver el estomago regresaron y como pude me pare y corrí al baño de nuevo.

—Espera un minuto Bella voy a llamara a mi padre.

Con todo y teléfono entro al baño, mientras intentaba sostenerme de la cintura apretando mi estomago, eso hizo sentirme un poco mejor.

—¡Papá! ¿Estas en casa? Que bien te necesito, Bella esta muy enferma. ¿Qué? Mamá también y Alice. Si esta vomitando, no creo que no, espera.

Se separo de mí y toco mi frente. Mientras me deje caer en el piso. Y luego me recosté.

—Ok te espero, no tardes mucho. En serio se ve mal.

Desde el piso lo mire y casi darle una mirada fea pero no pude.

Volvió a ayudarme a llegar a la cama y me quito la playera y me puso la pijama.

—Papá no tarda en llegar, si no te dejaba desnuda, me gusto mucho dormir contigo así piel con piel. Me dijo con una sonrisa tierna. —Voy a traerte agua y una tostada.

Asentí con la cabeza. No habían pasado dos minutos cuando las nauseas regresaron y corrí otra vez al baño prácticamente no quedaba nada que devolver y eran solo la sensación. Lo cual hacia todo aun peor. Mire en el closet buscando unos calcetines Edward llego cuando salía del vestidor con los calcetines en la mano.

—¿Tienes frío? Déjame te reviso que no tengas temperatura alta. — Me dijo mientras tocaba mis mejillas y mi frente. —Estas bien, déjame te pongo los calcetines — Dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama y tomaba mi pie. —Me encantan tus pies pequeños, con tus deditos — Comenzó a besarme mis dedos.

El timbre nos trajo a la realidad.

—Es mi papá, ya regreso — Cómo si me pudiera mover, pensé.

No tenia fuerzas ni para acomodarme mejor. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y yo estaba a punto de dormirme.

—Hola Bella — Escuche a Carlisle.

—Hola — Conteste suavemente.

—Creo que esa comida no les cayo muy bien, creo que fueron los mariscos o algo en el menú, Alice esta igual la esta cuidando Jasper. Y Esme bueno ella se quedo dormida un rato. ¿Me dejas revisarte? Soy pediatra pero algo puedo hacer.

Asentí y me levante la playera y deje mi estomago al descubierto.

El toco mi estomago y dijo algo pero mi cerebro ya no lo registro del todo estaba quedándome dormida.

No se si habían pasado horas o unos minutos las nauseas me despertaron y tuve que correr al baño ¡Cielo santo! Cuando iba a terminar esto. Creo que había vomitado la comida de toda la semana. La cabeza me dolía por el esfuerzo y quería llorar por la frustración de no poder sentirme mejor. De pronto recordé Nessie.

Llame a su teléfono y me contesto Aro.

—Si diga — Mire la hora y vi que apenas era medianoche.

—Hola Aro soy Bella, hablaba para ver como estaba Nessie — Tuve que hacer una pausa y tomar aire por la boca evitando volver el estomago— Alice, Esme y yo estamos enfermas.

—Nessie igual pero el doctor dice que es solo una intoxicación por la comida. No te preocupes por ir al trabajo mañana.

—Gracias pero no hable por eso, si no para saber como estaba Nessie.

—Bella, gracias también por lo demás, Nessie me contó que estuvo hablando contigo.

—Aro yo... tengo que dejarte — Le dije sintiendo que esta vez no iba a poder retener las nauseas.

Edward entro en el baño mas dormido que despierto y le avente prácticamente el teléfono antes de hincarme junto el inodoro.

Otra vez enjuague mi boca y camine a la cama. Edward estaba cortando la comunicación.

—Mañana voy a llevar a Ethan a la guardería, tu no vas a poder cuidarlo.

—No, déjalo. — Respondi con voz ronca.

—¿Segura?

—Si muy segura.

—Aro va a traer a Nessie temprano. ¿Esta bien?

Asentí, y me volví a dormir.

Pase la mitad de la noche en la cama y la mitad en el baño. Me dolía todo, no tenia energía de nada y ya era hora de levantarse.

Edward después de mucho dudarlo me dejo a Ethan. Pero antes llamo a su mamá para que viniera a estar conmigo dijo que entre las dos nos podríamos cuidar y a Nessie e Ethan.

Edward me llamaba cada media hora hasta casi las diez de la mañana que lo amenace y con descolgar los teléfonos si no me dejaba de llamar.

Casi a las once una ojerosa Alice entro recargada en Jasper.

—Hola. — Dijo. — Vengo del maldito local, esta cerrado. Ni siquiera pude desquitarme gritando.

—Hola Jasper. —Saludo Nessie —¿Quieres algo de tomar? Señalo la mesa llena de sueros y agua.

—No gracias tengo que irme, ¿Seguras que estarán bien si las dejo un rato solas?

—Tranquilo entre todas nos cuidamos —Respondió Esme.

—Mamá —me llamo Ethan— Me las ota galleta.

Le di la galleta y me deje caer en un sillón junto con él.

—¿Te lele tu pacita? —me pregunto.

—Si amor me duele mucho.

—Te loy unos sesitos y ya no lele —Me dijo dándome unos "sesitos".— ¿Tamien te lele la pacita Nesi? — Pregunto cuando se acerco a nosotros.

—Si Sapito me duele. ¿Me das sesitos también?

—Si muchos sesitos a tolas.

Ethan repartió muchos sesitos y yo no se si era que ya no había que sacar de mi estomago o que simplemente ya había pasado la intoxicación pero comencé a sentirme un poco mejor.

—Tengo hambre — Me queje.

—Yo también —Me secundo Alice.

—Me uno —Dijo Nessie.

—Voy a llamar a alguien que nos traiga comida. Dijo Esme levantándose.

.

.

.

.

Bella me había amenazado con descolgar los teléfonos después de la décima llamada. Pero ¿Que quería que hiciera? Se veía tan mal en la mañana que en verdad estaba preocupado.

Rose había pasado a mi oficina y se había burlado de Bella y las demás dijo que ella y Angela no había comido nada de esas bolitas espantosas y ahora estaban bien. Juro que casi la ahorco. Quería que el reloj volara la última cita, prácticamente saque a mi cliente y prometí no cobrarle la hora de ese día. Necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien.

Cuando iba de salido escuche que me llamaban, maldije y voltee. Era el idiota de Black.

—¿Qué quieres tengo prisa?

—Tranquilo, ¿Puedo ir contigo a tu casa?

Lo mire, ¿Para qué diablos quería ir el perro a mi casa?

—No — Le ladre.

—Ok iré de todos modos.

Bella se enojaría si lo trataba mal —Vamos —Dije y camine deprisa al auto.

Cuando íbamos en camino, Black pregunto —¿Y tu otro auto? Ya nunca te veo en él.

—Es muy inseguro para Ethan. Este es mejor.

—Los amas realmente ¿No?

Lo mire y entrecerré los ojos —Tranquilo no busco pelea, yo entendí que ella no va a volver a quererme mas que como amigo.

—Si son mi vida. No soportaría estar lejos de ellos.

—Algo así me esta pasando — Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Con Yulia?

—No, no es con Yulia. Es algo complicado. Pero en verdad es diferente, es como un soplo de aire fresco, es como si la luz hubiera entrado en mi vida. Pero me da miedo ella es tan especial. Y yo tan bruto.

Sentí un poco de empatía por él, el amor había tocado a su puerta lo que significaba que no sentía nada por Bella, por quien lo sentía era por Yulia, ella estaba emocionada con Black.

—¿Y quien es la afortunada?

—Cullen solo no te alteres — Desde el Cullen ya estaba alterado— Por cierto ¿Por qué no te dejaste el Masen? Te pegaba más.

—Porque no quise, y antes de que me altere más ¿Dime quien diablos es?

—Es Nessie — Respondió con una sonrisa.

El bruto este estaba saliendo con Nessie.

—¡Pero si es una niña! —Grite, estábamos llegando, estacione el auto y al salir seguí gritando— ¡Ni creas que te le vas a acercar! ¿Estas loco? ¿Cuantos años le llevas diez, doce? Puedo acusarte de pederasta.

—Le llevo ocho años y técnicamente no puedes, podrías acusarme de estupro pero Nessie tendría que atestiguar contra mí, y nada sustenta tus teorías. Por favor Cullen deja de hacer drama.

—Eres un... — Degenerado, idiota, cara de perro, mientras pensaba en el insulto que decirle abrí la puerta y nunca ni en mis sueños mas locas hubiera imaginado la escena.

Ethan jugaba con sus coches en medio de la sala. Rodeado de todas las enfermas y ... Tanya, para mi sorpresa, Tanya estaba cuidándolos a todos.

—¿Tanya qué haces aquí?

—Tu mamá me llamo y estoy cuidando de todas ellas — Las señalo a todas— Y de este pequeñín hermoso.

—No mozo, yo bapo como mi papá — Dijo Ethan mirándola enojado.

—Perdón, tu guapo y más guapo que tu papá.

—Si mas bapo.

Bella llego a mi lado, seguía teniendo ojeras y sus facciones se miraban mas marcadas pero se veía mejor que en la mañana.

—Hola Hermoso, tranquilo. Tanya se ha portado de maravilla, cuido a Ethan mientras dormíamos y nos cocino una deliciosa sopa de pollo. Le dio de comer a Ethan y dejo la casa impecable.

—¿Tanya?

—Si Tanya.

—Yo creo que me voy —Dijo Tanya.

—Tanya muchas gracias. —Le contesto Bella. Tanya nos miro y sonrío.

Salio y fue cuando recordé al chucho.

Lo vi tomando de la mano a Nessie y con la otra le tocaba la mejilla.

—Dios no entiende el... Black.

—Déjalos —Me dijo Bella calmándome —Nessie esta muy enamorada de él.

—Y el de ella. Pero es muy grande para ella.

—No Edward, no es tan grande. Y tranquilo.

Mire a Bella, la bese como me gustaba lento, suave y le dije en el oído —Muero por estar contigo a solas.

Bella me miro y dijo —Yo creo que es hora de que cada una valla a sus casas me siento realmente cansada. Bostezo y subió las escaleras.

Jacob dijo que el podía llevar a mi mamá y a Nessie a sus casas. Les dije que era mejor esperar por que vinieran por ellas. No tardaron mucho por llegar por ellas. Jacob se fue con Nessie y Aro quien estaba contento por ver a su hija feliz.

Alice se despidió, parecía más un zombie que una persona.

Ethan se durmió temprano y yo subí a la recamara donde Bella me esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta la vi desnuda. Acostada en la cama como una diosa.

—Amor dijiste que estabas cansada.

—Nunca estoy cansada para ti, todos se fueron realmente rápido. Soy buena.

Me beso jalándome de la camisa.

—¿Ansiosa casi señora Cullen?

—Mucho casi señor Swan, deberías de cambiarte el apellido tu también.

—Me gusta Edward Swan —Le dije mientras la desvestía.

Amaba hacer el amor con Bella era tan entregada, tan amorosa.

Estaba dormida, se veía tan hermosa. Un poco más delgada lo podía notar. Nada que una buena comida no le regresara. Estaba sobre mi pecho con sus piernas a mí alrededor. Se quejaba de lo posesivo que era. Ella dormía sobre mí casi todas las noches. Pero como la amaba. Mis manos la acariciaban por la curva de la cadera, por su espalda.

Realmente me sentía feliz pleno. Así deje que los sueños vinieran a mí.

* * *

><p>Estos dos están tan enamorados, que casi me dan envidia. Al pobre de Edward le toco cuidar a su casi esposa enfermita.<p>

Millones de GRACIAS, en especial a yolabertay, jacke94, solecitopucheta, Ginegine, VanerK, Emotica G. W, any0239, Lurix, LicetSalvatore, Maya Masen Cullen, Beastyle, Gretchen CullenMasen, hilarycullen17, Saha Denali, nydiac10, Jachu Cullen, janalez y ashleyswan. Por regalarme sonrisas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclamer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

Gracias a _Vanessa_, _Aryam_ y a _Eve_ por toda la ayuda.

Estamos a unos cuantos capitulos de final, no mas de cuatro capitulos, espero. Gracias es la unica palabra que encuentro para decirles como me siento por todo el apoyo con esta historia.

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Mamá.<strong>

"_No hay manera de ser una madre perfecta, hay un millón de maneras de ser una buena madre."_

_Jill Churchill_

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde el "C_atering gate_", así era como Alice había nombrado al episodio de la intoxicación con la comida molecular.

Todo había entrado en una relativa calma, aunque Alice seguía volviéndome loca con los preparativos de la boda, habíamos encontrado un equilibrio.

Después de un pequeño ataque de pánico de mi parte porque según Alice nos faltaban no sé qué cosas… Edward habló conmigo.

—_Amor, esto se nos está saliendo de las manos —musitó sentándose a mi lado—. Deberían ser momentos felices pero todo esto se ha vuelto estresante. Tenemos que hablar con Alice, o se controla o le quitamos las riendas de nuestra boda. Lo haremos nosotros… si algo sale mal o no, pues… ni modo. Quiero ser feliz en mi boda, no sufrirla y con ello todo el camino. Odio verte enferma. Estresada._

Después de mucho pensarlo hablamos con Alice, y aunque parecía extraño, ella entendió. Edward colocó algunos parámetros en cuanto a preparativos; al principio Alice refunfuñó por ciertos puntos, luego se dio cuenta que Edward podría quitarle la diversión y accedió.

Teníamos ahora nuestros domingos familiares; solo él, Ethan y yo. Salíamos a desayunar, al parque o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa, disfrutándonos como familia.

Mi vestido estaría listo en cuanto tuviera los zapatos. Todavía no encontraba los zapatos perfectos y eso era algo que me preocupaba. Cuando di con el salón de mis sueños solo tenían una fecha libre de aquí a diciembre y era dentro de cuatro semanas a principios de octubre, para ser más exactos el primer fin de semana.

Hoy era jueves y quería, no, no quería, necesitaba ir a buscar mis zapatos. Deseaba algo bonito, sencillo, elegante; en dos versiones, unos con un tacón alto y otros de menor tacón. Había decidido disfrutar mi boda, sin parar.

Edward estaba aun más emocionado que yo, ya tenía su traje, el cual no me dejaría ver porque yo no iba a dejarle ver mi vestido y no solo eso, había conseguido el mismo traje para Ethan; iban a ir iguales mis dos hombres, ya quería verlos.

Papá había venido la semana pasada en un viaje relámpago para medirse su _smoking_, se había quejado que no le gustaba ser pingüino pero sabía que estaba feliz. El único inconveniente que tenía era que su novia se llamaba como ahora se llamaba Renée, pero eran totalmente diferentes; Renata, su novia, era una mujer despistada y llena de vida, siempre con una ocurrencia.

Cuando conoció a Ethan dijo que era idéntico a Edward, que no podía haber duda que era el papá; con eso ganó mi corazón. Ella no recordaba que nos habíamos conocido unos meses antes en Forks.

Papá toleraba a Nessie pero no le perdonaba que Renée se quedara con ella. Estaba sorprendido por la relación de Jake con ella, pero al final estaba feliz. Sobre todo por su nuevo nieto, que estaba casi por llegar; técnicamente la bebé de Rose y Emmett tendría que llegar una semana después de la boda, pero con los bebés nunca se sabe.

Definitivamente no iría por los zapatos el día de hoy, terminaría el trabajo y saldría temprano el viernes, así podría dedicarle toda la tarde a la búsqueda de los zapatos perfectos.

Miré el reloj, cinco y media de la tarde, Edward no tardaría en pasar por mí y como si lo hubiera invocado abrió la puerta.

— ¿Está lista, futura señora Cullen? —Sonrió mostrándome sus dientes blancos.

Lo miré y le hice una mueca.

—Lamento decirle que me quedaré para adelantar trabajo, necesito salir mañana temprano.

— ¿Te espero? —preguntó dudoso—. Solo voy por Ethan y…

—Tranquilo, ve por Ethan, nos vemos en la casa; pediré un taxi que me lleve directo a casa, lo prometo. Anda y cuando llegue quiero que me consientas y me hagas el amor toda la noche.

— ¡Wow! ¡Sí sabes cómo convencerme! —contestó riendo—. Sabes que dicen que soy un sometido por ser tan obediente contigo, Emmett y Jasper me dicen que perdí mi tarjeta de hombre. —Arqueé una ceja en su dirección—. Pero no me importa, yo te amo.

—No me obedeces, ¿acaso ellos saben cómo me martirizas obligándome a tender la cama todas las mañanas? ¿O que me obligas a guardar la ropa por la noche? ¿Quién guarda la ropa que se quita? Si la gente supiera que lo que pasa en nuestra recámara por las noches no es sexo desenfrenado, sino limpieza desenfrenada… Además, no perdiste tu tarjeta. Eres hombre, el más lindo del planeta.

—Amo cuando te enojas porque te obligamos a ordenar. A Ethan le encanta recoger, no entiendo por qué tú eres tan desordenada. Y gracias, sé que soy lindo.

—A él te lo tienes bien compradito, Cullen. Algún día me negaré a levantar mi ropa, lo juro —amenacé, antes de reírme a carcajadas recordando cómo la noche anterior Edward me había seducido para que doblara mi ropa y la pusiera en su lugar.

— ¿Yo? Soy un ángel —aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¿No quieres que vengamos por ti? Podemos pasar por helado.

—No, Eddie, helado tan noche, no. Mañana mejor nos vamos a cenar los tres, juntitos.

—Me gusta esa idea, podemos después dejar a Ethan con mis papás y no sé… ¿Salir a bailar? ¿Te gusta la idea? Hace mucho que no bailamos.

Las dos veces que habíamos bailado habían sido maravillosas, pero seguidas de dos experiencias algo feas.

—No lo sé, solo que me prometas que no vas a terminar a golpes o que mi madre desaparecida va a aparecer. —Quise decirlo como broma, pero la verdad es que me dolía que mi madre no me buscara después de eso.

Edward que me conocía, incluso mejor que yo misma, caminó hacia mí, tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi cara.

—Ella no te merece. Si ella no se acerca a ti, creo, no, no creo, estoy seguro que es lo mejor. Bella, tú mereces ser amada, si ella no te quiere, yo te quiero un millón de veces más.

Lo abracé, suspiré. Sabía que Edward me amaba incondicionalmente pero… siempre tendría la duda de por qué no me quería mi mamá.

Edward me abrazaba fuerte como si quisiera llenar ese huequito que tenía en mi corazón.

—Te amo, Edward. Eres casi lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. —Ethan y él, juntos, eran lo mejor de mi vida.

— ¿Casi? Swan, hay veces que me haces dudar de amarte tanto.

—Ethan es la otra mitad y ustedes… juntos, son lo mejor de mi vida.

—Con Ethan definitivamente no puedo competir. Nena, te dejo sino llegaré tarde por mi competencia y no queremos que se enoje la directora; esa señora últimamente está de un genio, debe hacerle falta sexo.

—Edward —le regañé divertida, fingiendo que me escandalizaba.

—Nena, paso por ti a las ocho, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Salió del despacho. Aproximadamente media hora después entró Erick, avisándome que se iba. Una hora más tarde alcé la cara de los papeles que estudiaba, todo estaba extrañamente en silencio, salí de la oficina y di un pequeño paseo, las oficinas estaban vacías. Un extraño escalofrío me hizo temblar.

Entré a la oficina, llamaría a Edward para que pasara más temprano por mí, ¡al diablo el trabajo! El miedo me llenaba. Quería salir de ahí. La puerta de la oficina se abrió cuando comenzaba a marcarle a Edward, la persona que estaba parada en el umbral era una persona que esperé ver por mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Bella —me dijo con una sonrisa cínica—. ¿Qué no vas a saludar a tu mamita? Quita la cara de idiota. ¡Dios, eres idéntica a Charlie! Sus ojos son los mismos.

Estaba en _shock_, quería moverme pero no podía, estaba paralizada. La mujer, frente a mí, era una mujer fría, sin alma; sus ojos azul verdoso eran tan fríos que helaban al mirarlos.

— ¿Qué quieres…? —murmuré mirándola con miedo.

—No vengo a darte mi amor, eso es más que obvio; vengo a dejarte mi odio, mi vida perfecta, la que tanto soñé… Gracias a ti, niñata de cuarta, se ha ido al carajo. Te detesto, te detesto con toda mi alma. —Ella caminaba hacia mí señalándome con su dedo—. Aún me sigo preguntando por qué no te maté cuando pude. ¿Por qué diablos dejé que Charlie descubriera el embarazo? Al verte cuando naciste no hubo nadie más para él. Lo mejor fue cuando me marché y le dije que no sabía si tú eras su hija o eras de alguien más, que lo mejor que podía hacer era mandarte a un orfanato, ojalá lo hubiera hecho. —Mi cuerpo estaba desconectado de mi mente, por más que quería hacer algo, simplemente no podía—. ¿Te sientes feliz por haber destruido mi vida perfecta? No te sientas tan feliz, cuando menos te lo esperes la tuya se vendrá abajo. ¿Crees que eres suficiente mujer para Edward? No, cariño, no lo eres. Él necesita más que un _abogaducha_ de cuarta. Él necesita a una mujer, te dejará a ti y tu hijo, y entonces te vas a acordar de mí, porque te lo juro que si yo no soy feliz… tú tampoco lo vas a ser.

Caminó hacia mí e intenté correr, pero ella fue mucho más rápida, su mano agarró mi brazo, apretándome fuertemente y girándome para quedar frente a frente. Sentí el golpe sordo y ardiente sobre mi rostro, me había abofeteado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Mientras ella me zarandeaba, yo estaba en _shock_, presa de un miedo que sabía que no tenía que sentir, pero que ahí estaba; sentí cómo dentro de mí algo se apagaba, era como si la esperanza se agotara.

Renée me dio un par de bofetadas más mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido. Una loca, eso era en lo que se había reducido esta mujer, en una loca.

Me empujó con asco y salió de la oficina maldiciéndome, en ese momento mis piernas no me soportaron y caí junto a mi escritorio, sobre la alfombra; algo dentro de mí se quebró por completo y las lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera detenerlas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Sentí unas manos que me abrazaban.

—Ven, Bella. —Era Aro—. La vi salir de la oficina. ¡Maldita sea! Despediré a todos los ineptos de seguridad. Shhh… Estás bien, ella no se acercará más a ti, mi niña. Llora… —dijo apretándome contra su pecho.

—Ella… Ella no me quiere, nunca lo ha hecho —balbuceé.

—Ella no quiere a nadie, solo se quiere a sí misma. No te mortifiques —pidió con los dientes apretados—. Tú tienes a muchos que te aman. Bueno… para mi hija eres su ídolo; Edward ha cambiado tanto desde que te conoce, es otro hombre, un mejor hombre.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos. Aro suspiró.

—Sé que no me porté bien contigo, pero necesitaba proteger a mi hija. Ella quería destruirla, matar su espíritu, ¿me puedes perdonar? Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu hijo.

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente. Ya más tranquila comencé a moverme, Aro delicadamente tomó mi mano, nos levantamos y me llevó al sofá.

—Sé que Nessie te cuenta todo. Sabes… que… bueno, que estoy en el _closet_, pero amo a mi hija más que nada en el mundo. Ella quería que Nessie fuera como ella, sin alma, gracias a Dios ella no es así.

—Nessie es un ángel, yo la quiero mucho —expresé entre hipos—. No soy tan llorona pero creo que lo de mi… lo de Renée me afectó más de lo que creía; todavía tenía esperanza… de que me quisiera —terminé en un murmullo.

—Tranquila. — ¡Dios! Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y por más que quería recobrar la compostura no podía. Estaba llorando sobre mi jefe, en vez de trabajar estaba llorando y ese pensamiento me hizo llorar aun más.

Nos quedamos así y seguí llorando, aunque cada vez menos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me tranquilicé por completo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no lo localizaba; cuando por fin lo hallé vi que era Edward.

_Voy subiendo, amor. _

Era su corto mensaje de texto.

— ¡Cielos! —exclamé acomodándome la ropa y buscando un espejo, si él me veía así era capaz de suspender todo. ¡Demasiado tarde! Edward entró como un torbellino a la oficina con Emmett detrás de él.

Me miraron y luego a Aro. Iban a cargar contra él, lo vi venir y me puse entre él y ellos.

—No, tranquilos, Aro no me hizo nada, solo me estaba consolando.

Y las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo.

Edward me abrazó fuerte.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —No podía hablar, solo llorar—. ¡Habla, por el amor de Dios!

—Renata o Renée le hizo una visita… muy desagradable —informó Aro.

Edward y Emmett juraron y maldijeron.

—Gracias, Aro —dije cuando estaba más calmada—. ¿Me ayudas a recoger mis cosas? ¿Ethan?

—Tranquila, Bella. —Edward me tomó las manos—. Ethan está con Rose en el auto, queríamos ir a cenar pero será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión.

—No sé qué me pasa, no puedo dejar de llorar, creo que me afectó mucho lo que me dijo.

Me limpié las lágrimas con la mano y en ese momento Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es que Bella… te ves horrible, parece como si estuvieras borracha, tienes todo el maquillaje corrido y los ojos tan rojos. —Emmett me contagió la risa, y ahora lloraba y reía, al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy horrible, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Nada que una toallita húmeda no pueda solucionar y estás hermosa.

— ¿Ves? Bella, es lo que te decía, no la necesitas… Ellos te aman. —La sonrisa de Aro la sentí sincera.

—Gracias —hablé a Aro, abrazándolo. Total, mi jefe ya me había estado abrazando mientras lloraba.

Salimos de la oficina casi veinte minutos después. Rose estaba desesperada clamando por comida.

—Hola, guapo —saludé a Ethan.

—_Hola, mamá bapa_ —me saludó él con una sonrisa—. _Mamá, uno sesito_ —habló mientras paraba la boquita. Le dejé darme no uno, sino varios.

— ¿Mamá guapa? Parece que tuviste sexo desenfrenado, tienes todo corrido el maquillaje. Espera… ¿Lloraste? —me preguntó Rose—. Me cuentas en el restaurante, muero de hambre, esta niña come demasiado —masculló señalándose la barriga.

Y yo también estaba demasiado hambrienta. Un filete enorme… eso era lo que quería. Me miré al espejo y hablé: — ¿Edward, podemos ir a cenar? Muero de hambre, en serio, hace mucho que no sentía tanta hambre. Por favor vamos a donde haya filete.

—_Tía Ouse _—Ethan miraba a Rose fijamente—. _¿Te comites una ñiña?_

—No, corazón. Los bebés están en la panza de las mamás y luego salen, y son tan lindos como tú.

La cara de Ethan daba a entender que no había comprendido.

Me miró y me preguntó: —_ ¿Tú tamien te comites una ñiña?_

—No, corazón, yo no.

—_A meno_ —exclamó y se quedó conforme.

Mientras Ethan cantaba, yo me limpiaba la cara con las toallitas.

—Voy a tener que aprenderme todas esas canciones, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Rose.

—La mayoría, o alguna nueva que salga —contesté.

—Emmett, tú aprende unas y yo otras. Soy una papa para aprender canciones, puedo aprenderme leyes completas, pero canciones, mmm —explicó negando con la cabeza.

La opresión que sentía en mi pecho poco a poco se fue calmando, Alice llamó y ella y Jasper nos alcanzarían en el restaurante.

Cuando llegamos miré la carta. ¡Diablos! Todo se veía tan delicioso. Pedí un filete enorme con una papa al horno, ensalada y una copa de vino tinto que la necesitaba urgente.

Casi me tomé la copa de un solo trago.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Edward tomando mi mano. Las lágrimas volvieron a llegar. ¡Cielos, parecía una maldita llave abierta!

—Lo siento, lo siento, no quería llorar. Me afectó mucho, me dijo que no me quería y cosas así. —Tenía los ojos cerrados intentando dominar las lágrimas.

—No debí dejarte sola —indicó Edward.

—_Papá, no hagas llorar a mamá_ —gritó Ethan enojado.

—No la hice llorar, se mordió la lengua por eso llora —explicó Edward a un muy enojado Ethan.

— _¿Mamá te lele tu luega? No lloles, papá yo con mamá_ —pidió queriendo zafarse de la silla para bebés—. _Papá, suetame_.

Edward lo soltó y me lo puso en las piernas.

—_No lloles, mamá, no lloles. ¿Te lele mucho? Yo te loy muchos sesitos para que no te lela._

Ethan me llenó de besos y miró a Edward.

—_Ahola tú lale sesitos, cuano le las sesitos a mamá ella ta contenta._

Edward me dio varios besos.

—Y dicen que nosotros somos los empalagosos besucones —bromeó Emmett, que acababa de dejar de besar a Rose—. Tuve que besarle —se excusó—, estaba poniéndose celosa.

La cena fue fabulosa, no solo me acabé todo, pedí postre. Si seguía así mi vestido no me entraría, tendría que hacer un poco de régimen, solo por si acaso, o salir a correr.

Alice me había traído una foto de unos zapatos, eran perfectos y había una versión más baja. Quedamos de vernos al otro día en su oficina para ir a verlos y si no buscar otros.

Alice últimamente dormía más en casa de Jasper, que en nuestra casa. Eso me gustaba, nos daba más tiempo como familia. Suspiré y Edward tomó mi mano, con la otra llevaba a Ethan cargado, que estaba a punto de dormirse.

Caminamos hacia el auto, cuando busqué a Rose con la mirada vi que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Iremos en taxi a casa, mañana pasen por mí para ir a trabajar. Emmett ya no me deja manejar.

—Es peligroso que maneje en su estado —se defendió Emmett.

Nos despedimos y caminamos al auto, ¡Cielos! Allí estaba esa sensación de sentirme observada, ¿sería mi madre?

Sacudí la cabeza. Edward que estaba acomodando a Ethan me miró.

—Llegando a casa voy a quitarte esa cara triste, voy a darte un masaje y luego voy a mimarte, y si me da tiempo, voy a hacerte el amor tan tiernamente que sentirás que el mundo va a acabarse. — Abrí los ojos.

—Señor Cullen, estoy comprometida, no me diga eso. Me excita y me hace querer llegar a casa más rápido.

Cuando llegamos a casa me sentí feliz pero de pronto recordé el episodio con mi mad… con Renée y comencé a llorar de nuevo. No quería que Edward me viera así; entré al baño, abrí la regadera, me desnudé y me metí a bañar, dejé que el agua caliente me relajara.

Salí y me di cuenta que no había toallas en el baño. Ni sucias, ni limpias. Edward y su maldita manía de hacer lavado entre semana.

— ¡Edward! —grité.

— ¡Qué, terroncito de azúcar! —contestó irónico.

—No hay toallas —señalé molesta, pero luego salí de la regadera desnuda y dulcifiqué mi voz—. ¿Me puedes pasar una, por favor?

—No lo sé, desnuda me gustas más. ¡Cielos! Podría dejarte desnuda, pero no quiero que tengas gripa el día de la boda. Siento que el tiempo ha volado —exclamó mientras salía.

Y sí, en un mes sería su esposa, dejaría de ser Isabella Marie Swan para ser Isabella Marie Cullen.

Edward llegó con dos toallas y me dio una mientras él con la otra comenzó a secarme.

Me puse la pijama sin ponerme ropa interior y él me pidió que me acostara en la cama boca abajo.

Puso aceite en mi espalda y comenzó a darme un masaje.

—Bella, me estorba tu pijama, ¿puedo quitártela?

—Edward, qué poco ingenioso eres. —Comencé a sacarme la pijama.

Edward tenía una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te dijo Renée? —preguntó después de un rato, cuando estaba totalmente relajada.

—En resumen… que ojalá nunca me hubiera tenido, que no había duda que era hija de Charlie, que eso le dijo antes de irse, que no sabía si era su hija o de otro. Que no era suficiente mujer para ti… —¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! Las lágrimas regresaban.

—Amor, bebé, no llores. Eres mujer de más para mí, eres todo. No importa lo que diga tu mamá, ella está enferma. Aro se está divorciando de ella y le dará el dinero que pedía pero nada más, ni la casa. Nessie es mayor de dieciocho años, así que decidió irse a vivir con Aro. No quería decirte nada. No quería que te preocuparas.

— ¡Ay, Edward! No sé qué me pasa —contesté mientras me sentaba—, no puedo dejar de llorar.

—Tendrás una fuga, corazón, tanto amor que necesita salir. —Lo miré y comencé a besarlo.

Así desnuda como estaba, nada me importó, ni mancharlo de aceite. Me puse encima de él intentando desnudarlo.

—Tranquila, tranquila.

—No quiero tranquilidad, no quiero ir despacio, te quiero a ti dentro de mí. ¡Ya! —exigí.

—Bella, estás más insaciable que nunca. Hemos tenido sexo creo que diario todo el mes.

De pronto algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza.

— ¿Dijiste todo el mes? —Me paré y corrí al vestidor.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior y las vi… Un paquete nuevecito de pastillas anticonceptivas. Edward ya estaba detrás de mí.

—Edward, desde que me enfermé olvidé tomarme las pastillas y no me ha bajado.

Edward no entendió.

—No he tenido la regla, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Viernes —contestó y lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. Hice la cuenta mentalmente, hace más de una semana debería de haber llegado mi menstruación.

Lo miré temiendo verlo enfadado, pero su cara era de concentración. De pronto abrió sus grandes ojos verdes y sonrió.

— ¡Bella, hicimos un bebé! —Me abrazó fuerte.

—No lo sé, puede ser… —Me sentía conmocionada, podría estar embarazada. Me llevé las manos al vientre, un bebé de Edward.

— ¡Diablos! ¡¿Bella, cómo podemos saberlo?! —Comenzó abotonarse la camisa—. No te muevas, voy por una prueba a la farmacia. ¡Cielos!

Salió corriendo de la recámara y regresó casi enseguida.

—La cartera —dijo jadeando—, la olvidé. —Y volvió a salir.

Yo seguía en _shock_, salí del vestidor y me senté en la cama. Un bebé… era posible que estuviera embarazada. ¡Cielos! Después de que me enfermé ni siquiera había recordado tomarme la píldora.

Cuánto tiempo pasó… no lo sé, pero Edward llegó con una gran bolsa de la farmacia.

—Había muchos tipos, hay normales, unas que hablan, ¡Dios! Una dice de cuántas semanas estás. Las traje todas.

Sacudió la bolsa y salieron al menos quince diferentes pruebas de embarazo. Seguía prácticamente desnuda, solo me había puesto una playera de Edward. Entré al baño con una prueba en la mano.

Edward entró tras de mí con tres más.

—Así lo confirmamos.

Hice _pipi_ en cuatro diferentes varitas, a los dos minutos la primera tuvo dos rayitas.

—Positivo —exclamó Edward leyendo el instructivo.

La segunda dijo con la voz típica y electrónica: _"Felicidades, estás embarazada_".

La tercera indicaba positivo y tres semanas aproximadamente.

La cuarta tenía un signo de más.

Nos quedamos viendo y de pronto Edward gritó: —¡Vamos a tener un bebé! Sé que tal vez no estaba en nuestros planes, pero ¡cielos, no puedo dejar de emocionarme!

Estaba sonriendo, estaba llorando, estaba feliz. Me paré y lo abracé, comenzamos a brincar y de pronto se detuvo.

—No debes de brincar, creo que debo ponerte uno o dos ayudantes. ¿Tienes algún antojo? ¿Crees que Ethan se ponga celoso? Yo iba a proponerte que adoptara legalmente a Ethan durante la cena, ahora no puedes negarme ese derecho. Ethan es mi hijo mayor y este chícharo será mi segundo bebé.

Edward no podía dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Bella, vamos a tener otro hijo! —Edward se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Me miró y su mirada estaba llena de amor, de alegría y de lujuria.

Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor, Bella? Que la boda se adelantó. No quiero que le digamos nada a nadie, todavía no, que sea algo entre tú y yo.

Estaba en _shock_.

— ¿Bella? ¿Amor? ¿Bebé, estás bien? —preguntó agarrando mis mejillas.

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir.

— ¿No te gusta la idea de que tengamos un bebé?

—Bueno, yo… —Respiré profundamente.

— ¿Bella?

—Vamos a tener un bebé. —Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos—. Un bebé…

—Sí, amor, un bebé, tuyo y mío. Te amo tanto. —Dejó un beso casto sobre mis labios—. ¿Te parece bien no decir nada hasta después de la boda?

—Está bien, me gusta esa idea —le respondí aún ida mientras tocaba mi vientre.

Y me gustaba la idea, algo entre él y yo, solamente.

—Te amo. —Edward me alzó entre sus brazos—. Te amo, pequeña. —Me besó—. Los amo a todos —susurró besando mi cuello—. Te amo a ti, a Ethan, a nuestro chicharito. —Mis manos empezaron a desabotonar su camisa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Me hizo el amor suave, tiernamente; se detenía en mi vientre, lo besaba, le hablaba de su familia, de su hermano. Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Renée había intentado quitarme la felicidad pero Edward y este nuevo bebé me habían devuelto la sonrisa.

La mañana llegó y con ella el caos: juzgado, oficina y Alice. Al final me decidí por un par de zapatos hermosos, los zapatos más bajos iban a ser un problema, sobre todo para el vestido que era largo.

Alice pensaba en mil soluciones, pero ninguna muy práctica.

Al final la chica de la boutique le explicó que en el ruedo del vestido pondrían unos botones que harían que la parte de enfrente pudiera recogerse sin afectar el vestido. Todo estaba saliendo aun mejor de lo planeado, además, estaba embarazada.

Pedí a Alice si podía ir traer su bolsa, y entonces aproveché y hablé con la chica de la boutique.

—Oye, acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada, ¿puedo dejar el vestido y medírmelo en unos días por si me crece algo? Es secreto todavía. —Me apresuré a decirle mientras Alice regresaba.

Ella asintió y me dio una tarjeta con su nombre. —Llámeme en unas horas.

Después de salir de la tienda Alice preguntó: —¿Para qué llamarás a la chica?

—Es que estaba pensando en medírmelo una vez más pero no estaba segura, nada más.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Miré el reloj, era hora de ir por Ethan.

—Podemos pasar por Ethan, luego podemos pedir pizza, tengo ganas de pizza.

— ¿Pizza? Había pensado en algo más elaborado, pero pizza está bien.

—Podemos hacer una ensalada con… pollo, crotones, pepinos, tomate, aguacate, queso.

Podía saborearme la ensalada.

—Creo que no soy la única con hambre —señaló Alice antes de partirse de risa.

—Podemos pasar por helado, creo que ya no hay y hace algo de calor. Sacamos la mesa a la terraza y tenemos una gran cena de verano al aire libre.

— ¡Podemos! —exclamó Alice—. Llama a Nessie y a Jake, yo me encargo de Jasper y de Esme.

Teníamos todo listo para nuestra cena de verano al aire libre. Todos estaban invitados. La comida estaba lista. Había helado de sobra y yo llevaba un hermoso vestido veraniego palabra de honor. Me sentía más sexy y segura que nunca; era como si el reconocer que mi madre no me amaba pero era amada por otros me hubiera hecho más fuerte.

Quería celebrarlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Era feliz, amaba y me amaban.

—Tienes una cara de felicidad, Bella, que ya la quisiéramos algunas —comentó Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Soy feliz, Alice, gracias a ti y a todos. Soy realmente feliz.

—Cuando nos conocimos supe que seríamos amigas siempre y para siempre. Jasper me pidió que me casara con él; tenemos que esperar un tiempo pero lo voy a hacer, él es todo lo que he estado esperando. Me siento completa con él, aunque nunca me he sentido incompleta. —Estalló en risas—. Estoy algo loca, ¿verdad? Pero así me quieren.

Nos abrazamos y el timbre sonó.

—Ese es Jasper, me dijo que llegaría un poco antes.

Salió corriendo de la terraza y yo entré a la cocina, donde Ethan tenía ya todo los trastes fuera otra vez.

— ¡Ethan! —Alcé un poco la voz y lo asusté. Comenzó a llorar—. No llores, sabes que no debes de llorar.

Lo tomé en mis brazos.

Ethan me miró y dejó de llorar. Se limpió con su mano las lágrimas.

—_No me gigañes mamá._

—Sabes que no debes de sacar las cosas, por eso te regañé.

—_Pero etaba venieno las cosas_.

—Papá te compró juguetes para vender, ¿te acuerdas? —Él asintió—. No debes sacar los trastes ni la ropa. Ahora guárdalos, yo te ayudo.

Me agaché y estaba en cuatro guardando los trastes mientras Ethan me los traía de toda la cocina y parte de la sala.

— ¡Bella, qué haces así! —gritó Edward, levantándome.

— ¡Tranquilo! No pasa nada.

La cara de Edward era de miedo. Se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído: — ¿Puede hacerte daño? Al bebé —señaló.

—No me hace daño —le dije igual al oído.

—_Papá no gigañes a mi mamá, yo saqué tolo, tolo_ —explicó Ethan jalando el pantalón de Edward.

—Ethan —Edward sonó muy serio—. ¿En qué quedamos sobre sacar las cosas de su lugar?

—_No saco las cosas, pelo yo quelia vender las cosas y mis cosas pa' vender taban ariba. Pero ya toy guadando. No me gigañes._

Ethan le dio un beso inmediatamente. Edward se derritió. Era el papá más blando del mundo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de toquetearse con el niño en las manos! —gritó Emmett.

—No nos estamos tocando —repliqué y le enseñé la lengua.

La cena fue hermosa. Nessie, Jake y Aro llegaron poco después que Rose y Emmett. Esme y Carlisle. Esta era mi familia. Faltaba papá pero sonreí al pensar que ya nunca más me sentiría sola.

La mañana trajo una mejor noticia, Ang era mamá de un precioso niño. Quedé de ir a verla en la tarde, así estaría más descansada.

Edward me sorprendió con el desayuno en la cama.

—Estaba pensando que podemos dejar a Ethan con mi mamá e ir a ver a Carmen como a las doce.

— ¿Estabas pensando o hiciste la cita?

—Hice la cita, Bella. —Me miró—. Muero por confirmarlo, porque te hagan el ultrasonido y ver al bebé.

—No se ve nada, es como una mancha.

—Es mi mancha.

— ¿Sabes que te amo?

—No es una novedad para mí, pero puedes hacérmelo saber hoy en la noche.

—Podemos empezar ahora. —Lo tomé del cuello de la playera y la jalé hacia mí.

—No, tenemos que ponernos guapos, ir a donde la florista y pagar las flores. Luego ir a dejar a Ethan con mi mamá, ir a la cita con Carmen y al final ir a ver a tu amiga. Luego traeremos a Ethan a la casa, jugaremos todo lo que resta de la tarde y cuando se duerma voy a hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca.

—Me gusta tu plan —comenté dándole un beso—, pero puedes darme un adelanto.

—Nada de adelantos. Anda, ve por Ethan para ponernos guapos todos.

Me dio una de sus miradas que me derretían. Salí por Ethan que estaba sentado en la cuna jugando con sus autos.

—_Meno días mamá_ —me dijo en cuanto me vio.

—Hola, sapito hermoso, ven vamos a bañarte.

— _¡Síí! A mí me gusta mañanarme._

—Eres un sapito muy listo, cada vez hablas mejor. Cuando seas hermano mayor vas a tener que enseñarle muchas cosas a tu hermano.

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido y era hora de la consulta.

Kathe saltó al vernos.

—¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría! Cuando habló Edward me quedé emocionadísima. Odio que me amenaces —dijo señalando a Edward—. ¡Dios! Si no fuera porque es tan buen abogado y me saca de todos mis enredos juro que soltaba la sopa.

Miré a Edward.

—Me pregunto para qué era la consulta y tuve que recordarle quién la ha sacado de la comisaría tres veces por si decía algo.

—Mira que casi son cuatro, anoche me le fui a golpes a una tipa. —La miramos—. Me aventó un Cosmopolitan en mi blusa blanca preferida. ¿Entonces vamos a tener otro bebé?

Creo que Kathe estaba demasiado exaltada.

— ¿Quieren ir ahorrando tiempo? —Miró el reloj—. Tomen, tienen que hacerse estos exámenes. Si les preguntan mi mamá lo firmó. Son tan observadores los de los laboratorios. Una vez descubrieron que yo firmaba algunas órdenes y casi me cuesta el puesto.

Kathe era tan sin freno, pero me gustaba eso de ella.

En el laboratorio me sacaron sangre y me pidieron que hiciera pipi en un frasco.

— ¿Para qué es la orina? —preguntó Edward.

—Vamos a analizarla para ver los niveles… —Ya no escuché nada más, comencé a oler algo que me revolvió el estómago y vi todo negro. Quise gritarle a Edward pero no pude.

Cuando desperté estaba en una camilla en el hospital y me asusté. Toqué mi estómago.

—Tranquila, estás bien. —La voz de Edward me calmó.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste, al parecer en tu estado es normal. Van a hacerte un ultrasonido y con la sangre que te sacaron van a checar qué tan bien estás de salud.

Lo miré. Estaba despeinado, con la playera toda arrugada. Sonreí.

—No te rías, Swan, pensé que te morías. El pobre chico del laboratorio… ¡Dios! Quería matarlo, pensé que era su culpa y luego te trajeron aquí, y me sacaron. Mandaron a un enfermero enorme, Bella, si no me calmaba iban a sacarme del hospital.

La puerta se abrió y Carmen entró.

— ¡Vaya! Aquí está el abogado que iba a demandar al hospital hasta que no quedara ni un ladrillo y todo porque no le dejaban ver a su esposa, ¿Está ya más tranquilo? —Carmen me miró. Su cara era de total picardía—. Iban a ponerle un calmante, estaba como loco, estoy pensando seriamente en no dejarlo entrar al quirófano. ¡Felicidades! Van a tener otro renacuajito.

—Edward, no me dejas respirar. —Me tenía abrazada fuertemente.

— ¡Hey, abogado! Déjela que si se desmaya creo que lo mandarán al psiquiátrico en esta ocasión.

No pude evitar reírme, podía imaginarme perfectamente a Edward.

—Ese desmayo creo que pudo ser causado solo por el embarazo, no tienes ni la presión alta, tus análisis están perfectos. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Edward iba a decir algo y Carmen habló con voz de mando—: Nada. Bueno, sí… voy a mandarte una receta con tranquilizantes, se los das cada que le dé un ataque. —Edward hizo una mueca.

—El ultrasonido, ¿van a hacérselo ahora?

—Sí, para eso estoy aquí, sé que es tu primer bebé, Edward, pero necesito que te calmes. Si tienes preguntas puedes irlas haciendo y para la próxima consulta puedes traer diez preguntas escritas. Ahora —continuó—. Voy por la enfermera y ustedes mientras escriban diez preguntas cada uno. No más.

Edward me miró y habló: —Carmen me asusta, a veces me recuerda a Esme cuando se enoja.

Sacó el teléfono y comenzó a escribir sus preguntas, hizo un mohín y me miró.

— ¿Puedo darle cinco como si fueran tuyas?

—Dámelas. —Estiré la mano pidiéndole el teléfono. Leí sus preguntas—. Yo puedo contestarte varias de estas.

—Preferiría que me las contestara Carmen. —Me miró apenado—. Es que ella es la doctora.

— ¿No confías en mí? —intenté que mi voz sonara afligida.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros, ¿confías o no? ¡Cielos! Edward, yo puedo decirte que mis pechos van a estar sensibles pero soportaría que me los besaras.

Un sonido de sorpresa nos hizo voltear, una muy roja enfermera nos miraba. Carmen solo movía la cabeza.

— ¿Bella por qué tus embarazos son tan… difíciles? Y no porque el embarazo lo sea sino por tus acompañantes. A ver, empezaremos con el ultrasonido. Bella, ya sabes qué hacer.

La enfermera me tendió la batita y me señaló un biombo.

— ¿Qué tiene que hacer?

Carmen meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Edward lo que tiene que hacer… para tu tranquilidad, es desnudarse porque trae pantalón, y luego viene aquí, le pongo la sábana, le destapo el vientre y le pongo un gel que está frío, pero no duele, ni hace nada, es solo para permitirnos tener una mejor penetración y para mover mejor el…

— ¿Cómo que penetración? —Escuché gritar a Edward y no pude reprimir la risa, y la enfermera tampoco.

—Edward, penetración del ultrasonido. ¡Dios, dónde tienes la cabeza! Los Cullen se vuelven tontos cuando se embarazan sus mujeres, pensé que no podrías ser peor que Emmett, pero veo que no será así.

Salí cerrándome con la mano la bata. Edward parecía niño regañado junto a la camilla. Me ayudó a subir.

Carmen comenzó con todo el procedimiento, de pronto sonrió y nos dijo: —Miren, esto de aquí es su hijo.

Edward lloraba y apretaba mi mano.

—Es tan pequeño, parece un frijol.

—Tiene ese tamaño aproximadamente, tienes cuatro semanas, Bella, y tu bebé está formándose. Mira, a partir de ahora crecerá un milímetro diario. Te voy a mandar vitaminas y un complemento. ¿Náuseas? ¿Algún otro mareo aparte del de hoy?

—Nada, solo mucho sueño, pero como he tenido días pesados lo achacaba a eso.

— ¿Tienes la pulsera que te di para las náuseas? —Asentí—. Ya sabes, eso te ayudará, así como tomar un poco de refresco o de jengibre.

Volví a asentir, mientras Carmen limpiaba mi estómago con una toallita de papel.

—En lo que te vistes me llevaré a tu marido al consultorio, te esperamos allá. Comenzaré a contestar sus miles de preguntas.

Edward se debatió tres segundos entre esperarme o seguir a Carmen. La enfermera lo vio y le dijo: —Tranquilo, yo la llevaré al consultorio en una silla de ruedas, no tiene que preocuparse.

—Me voy con Carmen. —Me besó y salió.

—Creo que tu embarazo será algo estresante, es algo aprensivo tu esposo.

—Un poco, sí. —Comencé a imaginármelo mientras vomitaba o en la oficina. Tendría que hablar con él y poner reglas. Si cuando estuve enferma me llamó un millón de veces, no quería imaginarlo ahora.

La enfermera me señaló la silla de ruedas.

—Es política del hospital. —Señaló alzando los hombros. Me subí y me llevó al consultorio. Kathe debía de estar dentro del consultorio porque no estaba en su escritorio; la enfermera abrió la puerta y entramos, y sí, efectivamente Kathe estaba teniendo un ataque de risa mientras Edward estaba rojo como un tomate y Carmen se agarraba la cara en señal de desesperación.

Carmen me miró y me informó: —Estoy a dos segundos de cambiarte de ginecólogo.

La enfermera salió y Kathe comenzó a hablar:

—Acaba de preguntarle a mamá si pueden saber qué va a hacer con ese ultrasonido, mamá le dijo que solo era algo como la forma de un frijol, él miró el ultrasonido y le dijo que le veía cara de niña… Con tus ojos.

No pude evitar reírme, en la ecografía no se veía nada más que un diminuto puntito, pero ese era Edward… mi Edward.

Me paré de la silla, me senté en su regazo y lo besé.

— ¡Hey! No queremos ver cómo hicieron al bebé —expresó Kathe.

Por fin salimos de la consulta e íbamos felices.

Buscamos la habitación de Ang y cuando llegamos ya estaba Rose y Emmett. Recordé que no llevábamos nada para el bebé, ni siquiera lo había recordado.

Edward notó que me detuve.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No trajimos nada de regalo.

—Sí, junto con Emmett y Rose les regalamos la carriola, la silla del auto y una silla para comer.

—Gracias, pero tenías que avisarme.

—Prometo avisarte todo lo que haga de ahora en adelante.

Saludamos y conocimos al pequeño Ben, era bellísimo. Edward pidió cargar al bebé y lo hacía tan bien, se veía tan hermoso con un bebé pequeño.

Esa idea me hizo sonreír.

—Bella, ¿Bella, te lo estás imaginando? ¿No? Conozco tu cara. —Rose me conocía demasiado bien para mi propio bien o mal—. Pronto podrás tener un bebé, bueno no muy pronto, quiero que esta señorita tenga su momento. ¿Te imaginas? Lo único que quiero es llegar a tu boda, luego puede salir en el momento que quiera.

Una risa tonta salió de nuestros labios.

Rose tenía programado su parto para a partir de una semana antes de la boda y hasta una después. Esperábamos que llegara después de la boda. Aunque Rose dijo que no importaba que la llevaran así tuviera unas horas de nacida su hija.

Salimos los cuatro dejando a la pareja con su bebé.

Emmett besó a Rose y le tocó la barriga.

—Prontito, bebita, prontito.

Edward me miró y sus ojos se detuvieron en mi vientre.

—Nos vamos a cenar de solteros, antes de que ustedes se casen y nosotros seamos padres. Vamos, Esme está cuidando al sapo.

—Vamos. —Tomé la mano de Edward—. Quiero bailar.

—No, no puedo bailar o se me puede salir Rose Junior.

—Vamos a cenar, vamos a ver una película o algo más tranquilo.

—Tengo antojo de pescado, ¿podríamos ir a comer pescado? —sugirió Rose.

—No algo oriental, comida Tai —propuse.

Rose y yo nos miramos. Emmett intervino.

—Conozco un lugar donde venden comida tailandesa y preparan un pescado delicioso.

—Vamos, que muero de hambre —agregó Rose.

Emmett le dio la dirección a Edward y nos dirigimos al auto.

— ¿Bella, quieres ir al restaurante?

—Sí, ¿tú no?

—Pues sí y no. Quiero estar contigo a solas.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Rose.

—Rose, me siento algo cansada, cenaremos en casa, gracias de todos modos. Los queremos. —Colgué antes de que Rose pudiera replicar.

—Listo, vámonos solitos a cenar.

Terminamos en un lindo restaurante de comida china, donde comimos y hablamos de nuestro futuro.

Edward quería adoptar legalmente a Ethan y yo dije que sí. Me explicó que tenía todo preparado, solo hacía falta mi firma; hasta había hablado con un juez para exponerle la adopción desde antes.

Amaba que Edward me cuidara y protegiera. Cuando terminamos de cenar pasamos por Ethan, que ya estaba dormido. Esme nos dijo que se había portado muy bien y que por fin había aceptado decirle abuelito a Carlisle.

Llegamos a casa, mientras Edward le ponía la pijama a Ethan. Era tan feliz.

Vi entrar a Edward, él me miró.

—Podemos esta noche solo dormir abrazados. —Besó mi frente—. Te amo, Bella. Nunca creí que tendría toda esta felicidad en mi vida, el tenerte entre mis brazos, mis dos hijos; todo me hace tan feliz.

¡Ay no! Ahí estaban las lágrimas. Este embarazo me hacía llorar mucho.

—Y yo a ti, mi lobito de peluche.

Me desvestí y me puse la pijama, cuando busqué a Edward con la mirada, él estaba doblando mi ropa y poniéndola en su lugar. Hice un mini berrinche y le ayudé.

—Te amo con todo y tu trastorno obsesivo con la limpieza.

—Y yo te amo a ti y tu perpetuo desorden.

Nos acostamos y gracias al embarazo perdí la conciencia al tocar la almohada.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció Renée? No es acaso la madre ideal, y el embarazo. Tendremos otro renacuajito, ¿Qué les gustaria que fuera Sapito o Ranita?<p>

El capitulo pasado olvide ponerles el link por si alguien quiere ver como es el vestido de novia de Bella

www . rosaclara . es / es / vestido / 8 /

Ya saben quiten los espacios.

Millones de gracias por sus favoritos, follows y rewievs.

Un beso a kimberly hale, any0239, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Emotica G. W, Rossy04, Maya Masen Cullen, janalez, Beastyle, ashleyswan, inexscor, joanaferreyraa, Anastacia trinidad crawford, VanerK, hilarycullen17, yolabertay, solecitopucheta, beakis y LicetSalvatore por hacerme muy feliz.

Grupo de facebook groups / 329325000484849/


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclamer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía. _

_Millones de Gracias a todos los que leen, un beso enorme a Eve, a Vanessa y a Aryam que siempre les doy mucha lata._

_Una aclaración molestosos es mas que ser molesto, aunque no sea correcto._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Fortuna.<strong>

"_Si el destino ya está escrito, compra un corrector y cámbialo."_

_Frase popular._

— ¡Edward! ¡Si me vuelves a llamar juro que me mudo a Forks, a Alaska, a la Cochinchina! Estoy bien, no tengo antojos de nada, no me duele nada, no tengo náuseas, no se han hinchado mis pies. Edward, tengo cinco semanas… cinco. Mira, te amo demasiado, pero me estás asfixiando.

Colgué mi teléfono y lo guardé en un cajón. Cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono interno tomé una decisión... Necesitaba hablar con Aro, salí de la oficina y miré a Erick.

—Si me delatas con Edward, juro que te despido —amenacé—. Si pregunta por mi dile que salí a caminar y a alejarme de él.

Caminé hacia las escaleras y las subí.

—Jane, ¿Aro está disponible? Necesito consultarle algo. —La maldita rubia me veía con cara de estar oliendo mierda, se notaba que no me soportaba.

Alzó el teléfono y preguntó: —Señor Volturi, la Señorita —pronunció con desdén— Swan quiere verlo, enseguida. Que pases.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí con decisión.

—Hola, Bella; te presento a Marcus —Y frente a mí estaba mi psicólogo—, mi pareja.

—Hola, Bella. Bella y yo, ya nos conocemos. Ella es mi paciente. El mundo es un pañuelo. Te ves bien, Bella.

—Gracias. Me siento bien. Aro podemos hablar.

— ¿Eso significa que me tengo que ir? —preguntó Marcus con una sonrisa.

—No, no es necesario. Subí en busca de consejo y no del tipo legal.

— ¿Pasa algo con Edward? —interrogó Aro.

—Nada malo, pero si necesito detenerlo. —Inhalé y exhalé—. Estoy embarazada y Edward está… —Hice una pausa—. Sobreprotegiéndome. ¡Cielos es desesperante! ¡Quiero ahorcarlo! Solo ha pasado una semana, pero no quiere dejarme hacer nada y sé que si no le pongo un alto me volverá loca, quedan tres semanas para la boda, y entre eso y Edward… quiero salir corriendo.

La risa de los dos hombres estalló y yo los miré frunciendo el ceño.

—Edward jamás había mostrado ese nivel de sobreprotección —sentenció Aro—. Pero me lo suponía, déjame adivinar… te llama muchas veces al día.

—Quiere saberlo todo, cómo estoy, si tengo antojos, ascos, si me mareo. Me agobia.

—Háblalo, Bella, necesitas hablarlo. No puedes callártelo —recomendó Marcus.

— ¿Pero cómo se lo digo sin lastimarlo? ¿Sin que sienta que no agradezco sus atenciones? —Estaba exasperada y exhausta. Quería dormir.

—Asertivamente, hemos practicado la comunicación asertiva con Alice —recordó Marcus.

—Edward y Alice deberían ser hermanos, son iguales, los dos son molestosos. Por cierto, ya no soy hija única —informé con una sonrisa a Marcus—, tengo dos hermanos. Emmett, el hijo de Esme y Nessie, la hija de Aro.

—Insisto el mundo es un pañuelo, has estado tan cerca de tu familia.

— ¿Ya lo sabías? —La mirada que me daba era de complicidad.

—Solo lo de Emmett, ellos me consultaron y yo les dije que lo mejor era informarte.

—Todo mundo sabía menos yo, no me gusta eso. Pero bueno…

No pude terminar de hablar porque la puerta del despacho se abrió sin previo aviso y Edward entró como un torbellino a la oficina.

—Te estaba buscando, nadie sabía dónde estabas… ni Erick. Yo estaba preocupado. Y si te desmayas de nuevo, en la calle… sola; dejaste el celular en la bolsa dentro de un cajón.

—Edward, tenía que alejarme de ti, me estás asfixiando. Estoy bien. No necesito que me vigiles, ni que me controles. Por favor.

—Bella, yo solo quiero protegerte —terminó en un susurro.

—Soy Marcus, el psicólogo de Bella y pareja de Aro… podemos intentar algo —indicó Marcus.

Aro salió de la oficina, dejándonos a los tres.

—Edward, siéntate. Bella, tú también. ¿Por qué no expresan sus temores? Hablen de esto que les está pasando.

—Bella, yo siento miedo de que algo te pase, de que yo no pueda ayudarte —empezó Edward.

—Edward, es normal, pero no puedes vivir sobre mí. ¿Te imaginas cuando cada uno tenga que salir? Ni siquiera vas a poder concentrarte en tu trabajo, ¡cielos! Tendría que estar estudiando un caso, tengo que estar en los juzgados en menos de dos horas y estoy aquí, contigo, discutiendo.

—Bella, prométeme que llevarás siempre el celular y que me contestarás. —Se veía realmente tierno.

—Prometo llevar el celular y cuando no esté ocupada contestaré. Puedo prometer eso.

—Y si te sientes mal, cualquier cosa, me llamas a mi o a Erick, o a Emmett.

—Si me siento mal serás el primero en saberlo.

— ¿Estás más tranquilo? —preguntó Marcus.

—No, bueno un poco. Es que siento que por fin tengo todo lo que quiero y me da miedo perderlo. —Edward suspiró—. Bella para mí lo es todo.

—Pero soy una persona independiente, ¿recuerdas? Caminando juntos, pero siendo cada uno independiente; no puedes someterme a esa presión, solo nos desgastará.

Edward negó con la cabeza. —Lo intentare. Lo prometo.

Sabía que esa pequeña promesa era lo mejor que podía obtener de Edward.

—Bien, ¿ahora qué les parece si vamos todos a comer? —propuso Marcus rompiendo el silencio—. Yo invito.

—Yo no puedo, tengo que estar en los juzgados en menos de hora y media, pero podemos cenar —sugerí.

—Me gusta la idea, quedamos con Edward en lo que tu trabajas. Un gusto verte, Bella. Te sienta de maravilla el embarazo.

—Es secreto —le dije guiñándole un ojo, o al menos lo intenté porque no era buena haciendo guiños.

Salí de la oficina y cuando llegué a la mía me concentré en el caso. Era un juicio por pensión alimenticia, la madre quería que el padre la mantuviera para no trabajar. Faltando 45 minutos Erick me llamó para decirme que era la hora de irnos, le había pedido que me acompañara, él era realmente muy buen abogado.

Llegamos al juzgado y me encontré con el padre. La madre iba vestida de manera muy llamativa, punto para nosotros. Uno de los detectives nos había dado información, la madre ya vivía con otro hombre y como había pruebas de que la niña vivía más tiempo con la abuela y el papá… aprovecharíamos y pediríamos también la custodia para él padre.

Cuando entramos a la sala el perfume de la señora me revolvió el estómago. Jamás había sentido náuseas por un olor de perfume, por lo regular con Ethan era el olor a queso o carne.

Tuve que pedir un receso y correr al baño.

Al regresar. El juez me mandó llamar.

—¿Abogada Swan, se encuentra bien? Está algo pálida.

—Es solo el olor del perfume de la señorita Gibson, estoy embarazada y parece que ese olor altera un poco mi cuerpo. —El juez sonrió y continuamos.

El juez al final denegó el aumento en la pensión y nos citaría en un mes cuando menos una vez más, para ver si llegábamos a un acuerdo antes por nuestra parte y para presentarle un nuevo plan de custodia.

Salí contenta, íbamos bien en este juicio, le dije al señor Martínez que agendara una cita con Erick para ponernos de acuerdo con ciertos detalles.

Íbamos en el auto de Erick. Si Edward lo viera no me dejaría subirme, era un escarabajo de hace como mil años, era de la tía hippie de Erick. La única de su familia que lo aceptaba tal cual era y al morir le dejó sus posesiones, incluyendo este "grandioso auto", como lo llamaba Erick.

—Erick, muero de hambre podemos pasar a un restaurante, un McDonald's o cualquier lugar donde vendan hamburguesas.

—Bella. —Me miró—. Edward me dijo que por el bebé deberías comer sano, se supone que debo chivar cada vez que hagas algo en contra de tu salud.

Lo miré.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

—El viernes, me dio hasta una lista de comida sana para cuando pidieras comida en la oficina. No te preocupes, yo soy tu amigo y si quieres una hamburguesa… nos comemos una hamburguesa.

—Él no quería que nadie se enterara del bebé y va por ahí, cuidándome en exageración. Vamos por hamburguesas, una malteada de chocolate y luego a probarme el vestido. Al paso que voy ya no me va a quedar.

Fuimos por las hamburguesas y malteadas. Estando en el restaurante llamó Edward.

— ¿Bella, dónde estás? Se escucha mucho ruido.

—Estoy en un McDonald's, comiéndome una gran hamburguesa.

—Bella las hamburguesas del McDonald's no son tan saludables, ¿no has visto Supersizeme*?. Debes pensar…

—Edward, quería una hamburguesa del McDonald's, una no mil, no, diario. Por favor, quedamos en un trato.

Casi podía verlo arrugar la cara y callarse lo que quería decirme.

—Cierto, solo quería saber cómo estas.

—Bien, estoy bien. No voy a regresar a la oficina, Erick va a llevarme a ver algo del vestido.

—Puedo ir contigo, ¡oh, no! Tengo varias citas por la tarde. ¡Ahh! —Escuché su grito—. Eso de controlarme me está costando. Sabes que solo quiero protegerte, no quiero abrumarte. Nos vemos en casa.

—No, creo que nos vemos en la oficina. Tengo que trabajar. Te amo.

Colgué el teléfono y le di un gran trago a la malteada. Este embarazo estaba mejor, sin tantas náuseas y sin tanto estrés.

— ¡Ay, jefa! Estás más radiante, te sienta el embarazo. Pronto tendremos una mini Edward, estoy seguro que es niña, una linda niña, idéntica al papá.

—Yo quiero otro niño, así se llevaría bien con Ethan. Me gustan los niños.

Podía ver claramente una copia de Edward al lado de Ethan, jugando con choches, cómo dice Ethan.

Llegamos a la boutique y me probé el vestido, seguía quedándome bien. Me encantaba verme con mi vestido en ese cuarto lleno de espejos. Me sentía tan feliz.

Llegamos a la oficina, repasamos una serie de pendientes y me dediqué a trabajar a las cinco de la tarde Edward entró como remolino y me besó.

— ¡Te extrañé mucho!

—Edward serás exagerado —exclamé entre risas.

—No, en serio, te extrañé. Anda recojamos tus cosas y vayamos por Ethan que tengo que contarte varias cosas.

— ¿Buenas o malas?

Edward torció la boca. —Malas, pero no mucho. Al final pospusimos la comida con Marcus.

—Eso no me gusta, a ver empieza con las malas noticias —pedí.

—Tranquila, es solo Yulia, descubrió que Jacob sale con Nessie.

— ¡Oh! Pobre...

—Pues ni tanto, va a pelear. Está decidida a quedarse con él. Me da un poco de miedo, me recuerda a Tanya.

—Eso no me gusta. Estoy del lado de Nessie, ¿pero qué le pasa a Yulia?

Seguí guardando mis cosas, enojada. No podía quitarle el amor a mi hermana, pero digamos que Nessie no se había portado muy bien.

Seguí pensativa hasta que llegamos por Ethan.

Me bajé del auto.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

—Sí, solo pensaba en que no sé qué hacer con esto de Yulia-Jake-Nessie, quiero mucho a…—Iba a decir que a Jake y Nessie—. A los tres.

—No sabes mentir. Yulia jamás ha sido santo de tu devoción. Solo porque estaba interesada en Jake la has tolerado mejor.

—Es que es tan perfecta, nada está mal con ella. No acaba de gustarme eso de que fueran novios.

—Vamos que tú y el perro también fueron novios, y mira que él ha revelado mucha información de su relación, pero lo tolero.

—Sí, claro, ahora que ya me tienes bien atrapadita —comenté mientras lo jalaba de la corbata y le daba un beso; nada casto, ni nada pudoroso.

—Bella… —habló en mi boca.

Me separé de él porque sino… no recogeríamos a Ethan. Edward dijo una palabrota y no me dejó separarme mucho.

—Espera —pidió desesperado—. Tengo un gran problema en mis pantalones.

Miré hacia abajo y vi su GRAN problema. No pude evitar reírme.

—Sí, anda, ríete. Tú ocasionaste esto.

—Es mi venganza por las bragas mojadas mientras trabajábamos juntos.

Los dos estallamos en risas y Edward pudo solucionar su gran problema.

— _¡Papá!_ —gritó Ethan al ver a Edward. Después se giró hacia mí—. ¡Mamita! —Me abrazó fuerte y no quiso irse con Edward.

—_Yo co mi mamita_ —exclamó.

—Mejor conmigo, para que no se canse mamá —le replicó Edward.

—_No._ —Ethan hizo un puchero como si quisiera llorar.

—Siempre creí que todo eso del embarazo era un mito —comentó Edward tomando la mochila y las demás cosas de Ethan—. Ya sabes… los antojos, los desmayos, las náuseas.

—No son un mito, con Ethan me daban muchas náuseas, sobre todo con el queso y la carne, pero con este bebé solo el perfume de la ex esposa de mi cliente me causa malestar.

—Eso no me lo habías contado —refunfuñó serio.

—No fue nada relevante, su perfume me revolvió el estómago.

— ¿Y los antojos? Siempre pensé que Rose lo hacía para molestar a Emmett.

—_Memett_ —exclamó Ethan—. _¿Done esta Memet?_

—Emmett está con Rose en su casa —contesté.

—_Yo con Memet, con Ouse_.

—No. Vamos a ir a la casa a comer y luego le hablamos a Emmett para ver si podemos ir —contesté.

—_No, mamá a Memet co el folofono y mamos tolos a su casa. Con Mesme pelo no con Calis, po que mi inyeta._

Edward y yo no pudimos contener la carcajada al escucharlo decir ese trabalenguas.

—_No lian, mamalos po folofono_ —pidió muy enojado.

Edward me miró y me negué con la cabeza, no podíamos hacer lo que Ethan quería.

—No, Ethan —le contestó Edward enérgico, pero sin ser grosero. Ethan acalló sus protestas y se quedó quieto.

— ¿Por qué conmigo siempre sigue protestando? Tú lo consientes más. No es justo —protesté.

—Es que él sabe cuando estoy serio y que no estamos jugando. No lo sé y no seas berrinchuda, aunque me encanta cómo haces tu boca cuando te enojas. Es sexy me dan ganas de besarte —expresó inclinándose y besándome.

— ¡Edward, vas manejando!

—Vamos caminando y puedo besarte, ¿verdad, Ethan?

—_Sí, sesitos. Yo tabien sesitos pala ti_ —dijo dándome un beso y luego le dio otro a Edward.

Suspiré. Ahora sí, podía dedicarme a ser feliz… muy feliz.

Caminamos al auto y Edward decidió que deberíamos salir a comer. Fuimos al restaurante mexicano de Yolanda.

— ¡Mi amigo! —saludó Yolanda a Ethan. Ethan le saludó con un beso—. Muchacho, pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros, tenías meses sin venir a vernos.

—He estado ocupado —contestó Edward.

—Ya veo, ¿cuándo nace el niño?

Edward y yo nos miramos.

— ¿No sabías que estabas embarazada? —preguntó Yolanda.

—No, sí lo sabíamos, pero usted ¿cómo lo supo?

—Niña, se te nota en los ojos, en la cara… en las caderas. Las mujeres sabemos esas cosas y te voy a decir que va a ser niño, tienes cara de que tendrás otro niño.

— ¡Niño! —exclamó Edward. Lo miré y no se veía muy contento.

— ¿No quieres un niño? —inquirió Yolanda ganándome la pregunta.

—No sé, había pensado en una pequeña niña vestida de rosa, corriendo por la casa.

Lo miró y bien podía imaginármelo.

—Pero te puedes equivocar, no eres exactamente un ultrasonido —refutó Edward a Yolanda.

—Podemos apostar. Yo digo niño y tú dices niña. El que gane paga una fiesta —le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato y Edward aceptó.

—_Mami, yo teno ame, quiero am, am_ —habló Ethan rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

—Pues vamos a darle de comer a este tragón —contestó Yolanda tomándolo y cargándolo en su cintura con una agilidad sorprendente—. Vayan a sentarse mientras yo les llevo de comer.

Iba a pedirle a Ethan, pero desapareció con él rumbo a las cocina.

—Estará bien, Bella. Y quiero decirte algo, ya están los papeles de adopción. Solo hay que firmarlos con testigos, había pensado en poner de testigo a Emmett, Rose, Mi mamá y tu papá. Sería algo simbólico.

—Y tu papá y Alice.

—Podemos incluirlos, pero tendríamos que hacer los papeles de nuevo.

—No me importa, así todos serían parte de esta familia, no olvidemos a Jasper. Y a Nessie. Ella realmente se sentiría mal si la olvidamos.

—Ok, reharé los documentos, pero de esta semana no quiero que pase. Quiero ser su papá legítimo antes de la boda.

Edward estaba molesto, podía verlo, ¿pero para qué hizo planes sin consultarme? En ese momento llegó Yolanda cargando a Ethan y con tres chicos más que le ayudaban cargando miles de cosas de comer.

—Ustedes tienen que estar bien alimentados, los dos. Ya quiero ver al abogado cuidando al bebé de noche, va a necesitar mucha energía abogado. Para usted señorita… —La interrumpí.

—Llámeme, Bella.

—Entonces tú llámame Yola. Te decía… para Bella le traje un caldito tlalpeño*, no te asustes —solicitó al ver la cara que hacía—, es muy bueno para ti y para el bebé.

—Gracias. —Probé el caldo y en verdad estaba bueno, me gustaba.

—Para el pequeño le traje un poco de arroz y carne. Y para el abogado un platillo muy especial, está picoso. Provecho.

—Esto está realmente rico. ¿Edward, crees que me de la receta?

—Si se la pides yo creo que sí, le caíste muy bien.

Edward le daba de comer a Ethan y comía lo que le habían traído. Se veía tan rico.

—Edward, dame —le pedí.

Edward tomó el tenedor y acercó la comida hacia mí.

—_Mamá no le quites la comila a papá, yo tamien quielo_.

Edward me dio el plato, era delicioso, era picoso, pero delicioso; le dimos un poco a Ethan, también le gusto. Cuando terminamos de comer Yolanda se acercó de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? Quiero darles algo, pero quiero que estén de acuerdo. Me gustaría leerles las cartas, no el tarot, sino la baraja española. ¿Qué dicen?

A mí me daba curiosidad y Edward lo notó en mi cara. Tomó mi mano.

—Hagámoslo.

Yolanda llamó a una de sus nueras y le mandó cuidar a Ethan, mientras nos metía en una pequeña oficina en la parte de atrás del restaurante.

—Siéntense —nos invitó. Ella estaba ya sentada en una mesa de madera, cubierta de un mantel rojo con extraños signos; comenzó a prender incienso, una vela, puso varias piedras y al final desenvolvió de un pañuelo de seda rojo las cartas, eran viejas y gastadas.

—Toma las cartas, Bella —me dijo luego de pasarlas por el fuego—. Pártelas siete veces y concéntrate en una pregunta; no me la digas, solo hazlo.

Me concentré en mi futuro, qué traería para nosotros el futuro. Le devolví las cartas a Yolanda y comenzó a acomodarlas.

—Veo que tu vida ha estado llena de dolor y soledad, pero ya nunca más será así. ¿Ves? —Señaló una serie de cartas—. Ahora estás rodeada de gente buena, hay una persona de tu pasado, te ha hecho mucho daño. Te falta una prueba más, la vida te tiene una prueba más —Me miró—, para vencerla vas a tener que confiar en una persona de tu pasado, alguien en quien no confiarías, pero necesitas hacerlo. Todo tendrá final feliz —puntualizó cuando mi mirada demostró mi preocupación—. Mira… tendrás varios hijos y estarás llena de amor.

Yolanda seguía señalando cartas y contándome cosas de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. De pronto se detuvo. —Hay una mujer, pasará por un mal rato, pero luego todo volverá a la normalidad. Veo un embarazo inesperado y eso traerá problemas, pero no son serios; ella acudirá a ustedes por ayuda, no se la nieguen. Bueno, ahora vamos con usted abogado.

Juntó las cartas, algo decía y volvió a pasarlas por el fuego, se las entregó a Edward con las mismas instrucciones. No puse mucha atención hasta que escuché:

—…cuando creas que la has perdido es porque la tendrás para siempre. Debes de tener tu carácter de hielo cuando llegue el momento, si te desesperas lo arruinarás todo y deja de agobiar a Bella; ¡mira, cómo sales siempre! Encima de ella.

—Es que a ella le gusta abajo —contestó intentando bromear.

—Tonto. Ella es tuya y tú eres de ella, estaba escrito. Pase lo que pase terminaran juntos, en donde sea, pero juntos. Ahora, vamos por el niño, que debe de empezar a extrañarlos.

Salimos de la habitación, yo estaba confundida y temerosa. ¡Qué diablos me tenía preparado la vida ahora! ¿No había sido suficiente con lo que me había tocado sufrir? Estábamos a punto de llegar a casa y yo seguía callada. Tenía ahora miles de preguntas.

—Edward —hablé rompiendo el silencio—, debí de preguntarle más cosas, pero no se me ocurrieron hasta hora, ¿podríamos regresar?

—Vamos, Bella. No lo tomes tan a pecho, esas cosas no son leyes, ni siquiera sé que tan cierto sea. —Pero se quedó callado y pensando.

—Dijo cosas que nadie sabía, a ti te sorprendieron también.

—Ok, no lo niego, pero vamos, Bella, no dejes que lo que Yolanda nos dijo rija nuestras vidas. Venga, vamos a hacer algo de lo que nos dijo. —Miraba a Ethan dormido mientras lo sacaba del auto.

— ¿Qué?

—Estar arriba de ti. Aprovechemos que el sapito duerme.

No pude objetar nada, me encantaba estar con Edward.

—Pero yo quiero arriba y tú abajo.

Soltamos una carcajada que casi despierta a Ethan. Entramos a casa y nos dedicamos a encontrar que era mejor si arriba o abajo.

Los siguientes días fueron enredados. Quedaban solo 20 días para la boda y prácticamente todo estaba organizado, pero no faltaban los pequeños detalles; por primera vez agradecí a Alice y sus múltiples contactos. Nos ayudó a resolver un detalle con la persona que nos casaría, sería un juez de paz, dentro del salón, sin nada religioso de por medio. Solo Edward y yo.

Al vestido no habían tenido que hacerle ningún ajuste. Mi cuerpo no había cambiando prácticamente nada, los cambios eran realmente pequeños, un poco más de busto y mis pechos sensibles, pero todavía no era muy notorio. Las náuseas tampoco, solo eran muy pocos olores.

Edward era el más desesperado, trataba, según él, de encontrar los cambios. Solo era pretextos para desnudarme, siempre terminábamos en la cama.

Faltaba un día para la boda y estaba realmente nerviosa. Esme había llegado un día antes, junto con Renata la novia de papá, papá y Alice. Literalmente corrieron a Edward y a papá de la casa. Lo peor fue que Ethan también salió corrido de la casa. Era hombre dijeron todas.

Poco después de que quedáramos puras mujeres llegó Rose con Angela y su hermoso bebé, Nessie, Tanya, Kathe, Irina que estaba embarazada, Carmen y al final apareció Yulia, quien se alejaba siempre de donde estaba Nessie.

Tendría una despedida de soltera. Abundaron las bebidas sin licor, ya que ni Rose, ni Irina, ni Ang podían beber así que todas, nos sumamos a esta prohibición, eso ayudo a disimular el que yo no tomara alcohol. Esme y Carmen no se sumaron, a Nessie tuve que quitarle dos margaritas porque ya estaba más en tres sentidos que en cinco.

Fue una noche divertida, todas contamos diferentes experiencias divertidas que habíamos tenido.

Cuando me toco a mí, conté algo que me había pasado con Jake; Nessie gruñó y Yulia se despidió de la fiesta. Intenté hablar con ella, pero simplemente me dijo que le diera tiempo. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al final fue una muy divertida fiesta, pero me entró curiosidad de que estarían haciendo los hombres. Al final la curiosidad mató al gato y después de robarle las llaves a Esme fuimos a la casa y ahí estaban todos con un gran plato de alitas y cervezas, Edward y Emmett jugaban con los autos con Ethan, Jake y Ben platicaban sobre algo, se veían bastante serios. Carlisle, Jasper y papá estaban viendo el golf por la tele.

— ¡Qué aburridos! Deberíamos alegrarles la noche, no sé despedir muy bien la soltería. ¿Te imaginas? Tú convences a Emmett de ir a mi casa y yo a Edward de ir a su departamento.

—Me gusta la idea.

Rose tomó el celular y habló angustiada.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Estás con Emmett? No le digas que soy yo, necesito verte, es algo que me tiene realmente mal. —Rose articuló algo con la boca pero no entendí—. ¿Te parece en tu departamento? No quiero que Bella se entere. En media hora. Sí, gracias.

Al colgar Rose estalló en carcajadas.

—Le estoy tomando la medida a Masen, es más caballero que nada. Pensó que lloraba y que había peleado con Emmett. Tengo el punto débil de Don Perfecto. Te toca, Bella —expresó y saqué el móvil, marqué el teléfono de Emmett. No era tan buena actriz como Rose, así que decidí tratar de apegarme más a los hechos.

—Emmett. Hola. Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante, es sobre la boda tengo varias dudas. Estoy tranquila, podemos vernos en casa de Rose, ella está en la mía. Gracias, hermanito, te quiero.

Colgué y Rose me llevo rápidamente al departamento de Edward, curiosamente Rose tenía la llave del departamento, ya averiguaría después por qué.

Al llegar ahí comencé a buscar velas, pero deseché la idea, si olvidaba apagarlas, mejor no me arriesgaba; decidí prender solo tres. Busqué un vino y lo metí al refrigerador, comencé a desvestirme cuando escuché las llaves abriendo la cerradura me quedé quieta por dos segundos y luego me desvestí aun más rápido, casi me caí e hice algo de ruido.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Rose eres tú?

—No, pero si te estoy esperando.

— ¿Bella?

—Sí, Bella Swan —contesté acomodándome en la cama lo más sexy que podía, pero justo cuando Edward subía el último escalón me vio y tropezó; salió disparado hacia la cama y cayó a un lado de ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté bajándome de la cama.

—Creo que sí —me respondió quejándose—. ¿Ves lo que me haces? Me haces caer a tus pies.

—Edward, yo quería darte una buena despedida de soltero. Y te he dado una caída, mira, tu brazo, te va a salir un moretón y mañana es la boda.

Estaba junto a él, cuando lo sentí tensarse.

—Bella, estás desnuda y estás aquí… esperándome. Es de mala suerte vernos.

—Cállate, Cullen. Yo te daré tu mala suerte si no me haces el amor toda la noche.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, señora mía.

Me ayudó a levantar y comenzó a desvestirse, detuve su mano y comencé a desvestirlo, quería arrancarle la camisa, pero me contuve y fui despacio.

—Esto es tortura Señor juez, la abogada me tortura al ir tan lento.

—Cállese abogado, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. —Le saqué la camisa y comencé a trazar dibujos de corazones con la lengua sobre su pecho, él gimió y le di un ligero aventón a la cama. Me acerqué a su cinturón y comencé a quitarlo. Lentamente, desabroché la cremallera y él levantó las caderas para ayudarme a quitarle el pantalón.

Le acaricié por encima del bóxer, ganándome otro gemido y un gruñido cuando dejé mi mano sobre él.

—Bella —reclamó.

Retire mi mano y seguí dibujando ahora con mis dedos corazones y te amo por todo su cuerpo. Lamí sus pezones y mordí su estómago.

—Me estás volviendo loco y no creo aguantar mucho más.

—Aguanta, Edward que esta noche es tu despedida de soltero y no quieres decepcionar a tu regalo.

Edward sonrió y me atrajo hacia él para besarme. Quedé a horcajadas sobre su vientre y sus manos recorrían mi espalda suavemente.

Su boca bajó por mi cuello y luego por mis pechos, donde se entretuvo hasta casi hacerme estallar.

Así como estábamos abrazados, Edward entró en mí, poco a poco.

—Te amo, Bella, eres mi vida. Estaba vacío, sin nada en mi corazón y tú llegaste a llenarlo de amor.

—Te amo, Edward —le respondí—, pero no estabas vacío, simplemente no sabías como dar de nuevo todo ese amor que tienes en tu corazón.

Estábamos quietos, con él dentro de mí, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, pero necesitaba que se moviera; así que moví mis caderas y comenzamos esa maravillosa coreografía que ensayábamos casi siempre. Sus manos se movían por mis costados, él dejaba pequeños besos por mi cuello, por mis pechos.

Llegué primero al orgasmo y Edward me siguió un poco después, nos quedamos abrazados controlando nuestra respiración, calmándonos de toda esa vorágine de sentimientos. Edward me acomodó hasta dejar mi espalda en su pecho.

—Según lo que he leído, esta posición en unos meses será muy efectiva.

— ¿En unos meses?

—Sí, ya sabes…. para no aplastar al bebé cuando hagamos el amor.

—Edward —reproché carcajeándome y me volteé para quedar frente a él, lo acaricié con mi nariz.

—No empieces, Bella. Mañana tendrás ojeras y no quiero que mi novia se vea cansada el día de nuestra boda.

—No estaré cansada, estaré satisfecha, me verán y dirán mira, qué cara de felicidad tiene la novia —argumenté entre bostezos, lo cual echó para atrás mi teoría.

—Anda, tendremos dos gloriosos días para nosotros.

Solo íbamos a estar dos días de luna de miel, los dos teníamos casos que no podíamos abandonar, además de Ethan.

Íbamos a ir a una casa a los Hamptons, cortesía de Aro. Estaríamos cerca de Ethan por cualquier cosa, pero lo suficientemente aislados para dar rienda suelta a nuestras locuras ¡y mira que tenía muchas en mente!

El cansancio junto con las caricias de Edward me hicieron dormir rápidamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que los encontraría juntos! —Era Alice gritando—. ¡Bella, despierta, maldita sea! Son las diez de la mañana y la boda empieza a la una, vamos con horas de retraso.

Eso acabó de despertarme. Las diez de la mañana, ¡maldición! Era realmente tarde. Intenté pararme, pero la mano de Edward, totalmente dormido, ajeno a todo el alboroto, me detuvo.

—Bella, duermes como piedra, los he llamado cerca de cien veces. Mira a Cullen, ni se inmuta. —Tomó una vieja playera de Edward y me la pasó—. Muévete, anda. Jasper está abajo con Ethan. Anoche desaparecieron Edward y Emmett, y como Jasper y yo éramos los únicos sobrios y conscientes nos tocó cuidar a Ethan. Anda despídete de tu hijo y comienza a caminar. Bella el amigo de Yulia llega en quince minutos a tu casa y ni siquiera estás bañada.

Desperté a Edward y le dije que íbamos tarde a nuestra boda. Bajé por Ethan, le di un beso, platiqué un momento con él y le dije que lo dejaría con su papá para que lo pusiera guapo. El estaba encantado con estar guapo así que ni siquiera protestó.

Llegamos a la casa y ya nos estaban esperando. Todas las mujeres íbamos a arreglarnos juntas, bueno no todas, pero sí la mayoría; Rose, Esme, Nessie, Alice y yo.

Me metí a bañar, había ido dos días antes a un spa, donde me habían depilado toda, así que no tenía que preocuparme por eso, tomé mi jabón de vainilla, el preferido de Edward e iba a comenzar a tallarme pero el olor me hizo salir de la ducha y vaciar mi estómago.

Tocaron a la puerta. —Bella… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo los nervios, es solo eso.

Cerré el jabón de vainilla sin respirar y abrí con cuidado el de fresas con nata; y no sentí náuseas, ni nada… así que tocarían fresas.

Terminé de bañarme y salí a vestirme. Alice ya tenía lista la ropa interior, la habíamos comprado en una tienda exclusiva, era hermosa, sexy.

—Anda, vístete. Ya están terminando con Nessie, seguirán con Rose. Voy a bañarme cuando regrese quiero que tengas el cabello seco.

—Claro que sí, General —le contesté.

—No te rías, Bella. Lo sé, estoy un poco obsesionada con que todo salga bien, olvídalo, relájate disfruta tu día. Si llegas tarde el novio estará esperándote, de eso no hay duda.

Alice salió y comencé a ponerme crema despacio, disfrutando. Me puse la ropa interior y me miré al espejo, me veía bien, me gustaba como me veía.

Me puse una camiseta vieja y comencé a secarme el cabello.

Tocaron a la puerta, era Esme que me traía algo de comer.

—Hola. Bella, te traje algo que comer; no queremos que la novia se desmaye por no haber comido.

Mi estómago hizo ruidos al oler la comida.

—Gracias, Esme. ¿Sabes algo de Ethan?

—Sí, creo que puedo meterme en problemas pero, mira…

Me enseñó su móvil, tenía una foto de Emmett, Edward y Ethan con el pecho desnudo y la cara llena de espuma de afeitar.

Las lágrimas se me salieron, habían titulado la foto como "Los Cullen". Oficialmente Ethan era un Cullen desde hace dos días cuando mi padre había firmado de testigo, era el único que faltaba.

—Son tan lindos, ¿cierto?

Miré a Esme y también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, no eran necesarias las palabras.

—Anda, come.

Me terminé todo lo que había llevado.

—Veo que tenías hambre, la noche te dejó con mucha.

No era exactamente la noche, pero bueno. Todavía no podía decir nada.

—Muchas gracias, Esme. Has sido un pilar en mi vida, me has dado una gran familia.

—Tú me devolviste la mía, Bella; ahora somos una gran familia.

Tocaron a la puerta y era el maquillista.

Confié en sus manos, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volví a verme al espejo me veía hermosa.

—Solo nos falta tu cabello, pensé en recogértelo. —Me indicó cómo había pensado hacerlo y me gustó la idea.

Me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido entre Alice y Nessie, porque Rose no se sentía muy bien y estaba sentada, quejándose.

Esme me dio unos aretes hermosos, que eran de la abuela de Edward, me dijo que Edward le había pedido que me los diera para ponérmelos.

Todo estaba listo, papá entró a verme y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pocas veces había visto a papá así.

—Te amo, mi princesa. Sé que no fui el mejor padre del mundo, pero creo que puedo compensártelo intentándolo a diario.

—Gracias, papá.

—Es raro, pero no dejo de pensar en ti como mi pequeña; verte vestida así me hace sentir tan feliz, tan contento.

No pude decirle nada, simplemente lo abracé.

Salimos rumbo a la iglesia en el jeep de Emmett que había ido por mí. Rose iba atrás conmigo.

—Bella, apresura al padre. Si esto que tengo no son contracciones no sé qué son. Emmett deja la camioneta cerca.

— ¿Te duele mucho, Rose?

—No, es más como una molestia continua. Carmen estará en la fiesta y tocará que me atienda alguien más. Estoy pensando que si tengo que ir al hospital me raptaré a Carmen.

—Llegamos —anunció papá.

Respiré profundamente y me alisté.

* * *

><p>*Supersizeme, es un documental en el que una persona solo puede comer lo que vendan en Mcdonals, y si le dicen que si quiere agrandar el combo debe decir que si, esta es la premisa, pero descubren todo el daño de comer solo comida de ese lugar.<p>

*Caldo tlalpeño, es un cocido con carne de res, puerco y pollo, verduras, y un poco de chile chipotle, aguacate, y ya se me antojo.

Juro que si algún día encuentro una mejor palabra para agradecer la usare pero por lo pronto GRACiAS.

Un Gran Beso para Amelie Masen, jacke94, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Jess, beakis, yolabertay, VanerK, inexscor, Narraly, kimberly hale, miriancullen32, solecitopucheta, hilarycullen17, Oh Dary Night, ashleyswan, didywf, cary, anamart05, Emotica G. W, janalez, nydiac10, any0239 y Beastyle.


	32. Chapter 32

__Disclamer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.__

__Gracias como siempre a Vanessa, Mayra y Eve que sin su ayuda estaría perdida.__

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Abordando el final.<strong>

"_Por más que intentes alejar el destino… siempre llega."_

_Salem Fabian._

Tomé la mano de Charlie y salí del coche lista para entrar a la iglesia. Miré hacia la entrada y escuché a Rose:

—Ni se te ocurra hacer que me pierda la fiesta. _Rose Junior_, te lo prohíbo, cuando acabe puedes salir de ahí.

Me dio un poco de risa.

—¿Lista, Princesa? —preguntó papá—. Si no lo estás, Emmett puede entrar corriendo, tomar a Ethan y luego salir huyendo a Forks antes de que se dé cuenta el novio.

—Papá, amo a Edward con todo mí ser, creo que sin él sería duro seguir viviendo. Lo siento, pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Mi vista captó un cabello rubio que miraba en mi dirección desde la puerta de la iglesia.

—Papá… Renée está cerca de la puerta, no la quiero cerca de mí o de Ethan, y mucho menos de Edward.

Papá hizo una seña a Emmett, quien inmediatamente la localizó y caminó amenazadoramente hacia ella. Escuché un intercambio de palabras y vi a Renée abofetear a Emmett antes de alejarse.

—¿Has visto que la perra esa cacheteó a mi hombre? Solo porque esta niña no me deja correr si no… la alcanzo y le arranco ese pelo teñido. ¡Maldita bruja! —Luego soltó un quejido—. El pasto es verde, el cielo azul, el agua moja… ¡Joder! Esto es la muerte.

—¿Rose, estás bien?

—Sí, solo es esta niña que ya empezó la fiesta. Anda, agarra a tu padre y camina.

Emmett bajaba las escaleras.

—La muy zorra, dijo que solo venía a la boda de su hija. Tranquila —agregó al verme temblar—, ya se fue.

Charlie me sonrió y me dio su brazo.

—Vamos antes de que Edward salga a buscarte, casi puedo oírlo hasta acá.

Emmett entró primero con Rose, porque era el padrino de Edward, luego entraron Alice y Jasper, seguidos de una radiante Nessie junto a Jake; Angela entró con su bebé en brazos con Erick, quien iba a su lado.

—Nuestro turno —le indiqué a papá.

Cuando entré a la iglesia los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Edward y a Ethan esperándome al frente, tomados de la mano. Tropecé un poco, pero papá me sostuvo, Emmett y Ethan no pudieron contener la risa y la iglesia brilló con ellas, cosa que me hizo reír a mí también. Era tan feliz.

La iglesia estaba llena de flores blancas, no demasiadas, pero eran las necesarias; quería algo sencillo. Lo importante en la boda era nuestro amor, no el adorno de la iglesia.

Emmett jugó la clásica broma de que había olvidado los anillos, vi a Edward ponerse verde. Ethan a mitad de la boda quiso que su papá lo cargara, así que se bajó de los brazos de Esme y llegó hasta donde estábamos, y se quedó con nosotros.

Edward temblaba al ponerme el anillo y pronunciar sus votos, cada uno por separado había escrito los suyos.

—Desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti supe que no existiría nadie más en mi vida, que tú eras lo que estaba esperando. Eres la luz de mi vida, eres… no mi media naranja, eres mi naranja completa. Te amo ahora y siempre.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran a flote y pronuncié mis votos llorando.

—Cualquier deuda que tuviera la vida conmigo… contigo, Edward. Salgo debiendo. Eres mi luz, mi paz, mi orden. Te amo —expresé y no pude terminar de citar lo que tenía preparado.

Edward me besó y escuché al Padre decir: —Los declaro marido y mujer.

Al final habíamos decidido cambiar al juez de paz por una sencilla bendición, para Edward era importante.

Ethan era el más feliz, quería salir en todas las fotos. Por fin llegó la hora de ir al salón; antes Edward y yo pasaríamos a un parque para tomarnos unas fotos, así que Esme se llevó a Ethan.

Después de estar una hora tomándonos fotos pedí agua.

—Esto de ser modelo es pesado, muero de sueño —le comenté a Edward mientras bebía el vaso de agua.

—Creo que ya acabamos. Déjame preguntar y nos iremos a la recepción.

Edward se alejó y algo en mí se disparó… Mi libido, ¡joder! ¿Edward siempre había tenido ese trasero tan sexy? ¡Dios, sus manos! Mientras las movía podía casi sentirlas en mi cuerpo. ¡Dios, estaba mojada! No, Edward había hecho que tuviera un problema de bragas mojadas en mi boda, no era justo.

Cuando me subí a la limusina se me ocurrió una idea. Edward estaba dándole unos datos al fotógrafo y aproveché para sacarme las bragas, llamé al chofer y le pedí si podía ponerse unos auriculares y cerrar la ventanilla; el conductor me sonrió pícaramente y asintió.

Edward entró a la limosina, me miró y su rostro resplandecía cuando se encontró con mis ojos.

—¿Cansada? ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Te duele algo? —cuestionó mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Sí, Edward. Tengo algo y tú puedes ayudar a quitármelo. —Su cara de susto casi me hace reír—. Dame tu mano. —Me dio la mano, estaba temblando.

—Tranquilo, no es nada malo, al contrario, es muy bueno. —Me alcé el vestido todo lo que pude y llevé su mano a mis muslos solo con las medias puestas.

—¡Bella!

—¡Edward! —repetí imitando su voz—. Te necesito, Edward, ahora… en este momento.

—Bella… Yo… Tú… El chofer… —tartamudeó.

—El chofer no va a escuchar nada, estaremos calladitos. Y tú y yo vamos a hacer el amor como marido y mujer. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Tú arriba o me siento sobre ti?

—¡Diablos! Cuando el fotógrafo te sentó y extendió el vestido podía imaginarme bajo de él, así que te toca arriba.

En menos de dos minutos desabotoné el pantalón de Edward, bajé su cremallera y tomé su miembro entre mis manos; estaba duro, caliente. ¡Joder! No podía esperar a tenerlo dentro. Olvidando el vestido, olvidando todo… lo acaricié.

—Nunca lo había hecho en una limosina. Es tan excitante, me siento sexy —exclamé mientras iba bajando sobre su erección. Comencé a moverme en círculos, ¡Dios!

—Tú eres _sexy_. ¡Diablos! Bella, no te muevas así, no aguantaré mucho.

—Yo tampoco, así que no me importa. —Estaba realmente avivada, no tardaría mucho en llegar.

—Necesito… quiero tus pechos. —Apartó sin el menor cuidado la tela que cubría mis senos y se llevó uno a la boca.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar y nos quedamos así. Quietos, calmándonos.

—Edward, tengo un problema.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidé completamente el vestido, el peinado y necesito asearme.

Edward miró por la ventana.

—Estamos a unos minutos de llegar, creo que tendremos que pedir ayuda. —En ese momento vi su cabello, ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba totalmente despeinado. No pude contener la risa y estallé en carcajadas.

Edward me secundó, éramos un par de tontos enamorados. Cuando llegamos al hotel Alice, Rose y Emmett nos estaban esperando.

—¡Joder, Bella! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Tu cabello! Tú… toda tú… —mascullaba Alice.

—¡Maldición, estaban follando en la limosina! —gritó Rose—. Son malos, qué no ven que no puedo follar, adelanta los partos y no quería perderme la fiesta.

Emmett iba a darme la mano para ayudarme a salir pero la quitó rápidamente.

—¿No pueden esperar como personas normales? Son lo peor, me da vergüenza que sean mis hermanos.

—Dame la mano, Emmett —le exigí.

—Me da cosita, quién sabe qué le agarraste a Edward —comentó haciendo cara de asco.

—Dame la mano, necesito bajar.

Emmett me dio la mano y bajé, entonces hablé: —Ahora sí puedes lavarte las manos.

Emmett me miró haciendo cara de asco y salió corriendo, murmurando algo sobre gente enferma.

Una de las chicas del hotel nos preguntó si necesitábamos una habitación para arreglarnos y la aceptamos.

Nos quedamos solos, Edward y yo.

—Te amo, princesa, te amo.

—¡Oye! Soy la princesa de mi papá.

—Ahora también eres la mía, eres mi vida, eres mi todo —expresó y comenzó a besarme.

La puerta se abrió.

—¡Lo sabía! Dejen de toquetearse —gruñó Rose—, se me antoja y no me quiero perder la fiesta. Tú. —Señaló a Edward—, entra al baño y arréglate. Pareces… recién follado. Y a ti —dijo volviéndose hacia mí—, Bella, ¿en serio? Todo el trabajo de la gente, mira tu cabello.

—Amm… Yo necesito ir a asearme también —informé sin evitar sonrojarme.

Alice sonrió.

—Bella, a veces te sonrojas de nada. Acabas de salir de una limosina vestida de novia y con una pinta de recién follada y ahora te sonrojas.

—Deja que salga el otro y se volverán a meter mano en el baño. —Volvió a gruñir Rose.

—Tú, ¿cómo estás? —pregunté.

—Gorda y me duele la cadera. A mí que nunca me dio ni un cólico y ahora… quiero… Siento pequeños dolores incómodos, según Carmen todavía no es tiempo. Pero no sé, prométeme que si me tengo que ir al hospital seguirás con tu fiesta.

—Rose, no te vas a morir. Tranquila, por el contrario; y sí, seguiremos con la fiesta.

En ese momento Edward salía del baño, tan hermoso y arreglado como siempre. Suspiré.

—Salte —ordenó Rose—. Esta señora es capaz de saltarte encima y todavía no es hora.

Edward me sopló un beso y salió del cuarto.

—Ve al baño y mientras, veremos cómo arreglamos tu cabello.

Entré al baño y me _aseé_, al salir Alice estaba doblada de la risa junto con Rose.

—¿Qué les pasa?

—Es que Rose les tomó fotos saliendo de la limusina y tienen una carita. —Intentó decir Alice entre carcajadas. Miré el celular de Alice y ¡Dios santo! Qué cara de recién follados teníamos, pero felices. No pude evitar sonreír.

Nuestros ojos brillaban, tenía el maquillaje corrido y Edward tenía la boca sucia de labial, cualquiera que viera las fotos sabría que habíamos estado haciendo _travesuras_ en el auto, pero no me importaba, irradiábamos felicidad y eso sí era lo importante.

—Creo que te dejaremos el cabello suelto y después haremos un moño, será lo más rápido.

Tocaron a la puerta, era una de las chicas del hotel avisándome que estaba todo listo para que entráramos al salón.

Rápidamente Alice y Rose trabajaron en mi cabello y quedó hermoso. Un poco de pintalabios y listo. Salimos del cuarto y llegamos a las puertas del salón, Emmett estaba junto a Edward esperándonos.

—Qué linda te ves con el cabello suelto —manifestó Edward besando mi mano.

—¡Hey! Deja de besar a mi hermana —lo regañó Emmett dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ahora es mi esposa, y esposo gana a hermano —respondió Edward tomándome de la cintura y besándome concienzudamente.

En ese momento abrieron las puertas y la gente aplaudió. Me sentí como torero entrando a la plaza, aunque odiaba la tauromaquia.

Nos separamos y limpié a Edward que se había manchado con los brillitos del _gloss_, se veía hermoso.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Ethan y corrió hasta mí. Lo levanté y tomé la mano de Edward. Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestra mesa, pero nos detuvieron a la mitad de la pista para tomar unas fotografías.

Papá me riñó por llegar tarde y luego me abrazó, diciéndome que siempre sería su princesa. Renata, la novia de papá lo consoló, pidiéndole que no se pusiera triste y le dio besos por toda la cara, llenándolo de pintura a él también.

Esme me dijo que oficialmente ya era de la familia y me dio un gran abrazo. Empecé a sentirme un poco fatigada y con hambre.

—Edward —le llamé—, tengo hambre. ¿Tardan en servir la comida?

—No sé, pero déjame e investigo.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la chica que estaba coordinando el evento. La chica le dio una gran sonrisa, yo estuve a punto de saltarle encima y gritarle _es mi marido_.

Me controlé y me distraje con Ethan, que me contaba que su abuelo le dio un regalo, miré y era un auto que se desarmaba en piezas grandes.

—¡Creo que ya me aceptó como su abuelo! —indicó Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Tú se lo diste? Dijo su abuelo. —Carlisle asintió.

—Al parecer ya me perdonó por inyectarlo, cada vez que me ve me pregunta que si lo voy a inyectar. Por ahora soy su abuelo. Esperemos la siguiente ronda de vacunas. Gracias, Bella, has hecho a mi familia más grande y mejor.

—Gracias a ustedes que me dieron amor siempre. —Nos abrazamos.

—_Yo tamien abazo a mi abelo_ —exigió Ethan y nos dimos un abrazo—. _Mamá, teno hame._

—Yo también —le indiqué—. Esperemos a ver si pronto nos traen algo.

Miré que Edward le decía algo al chico de la música; habíamos decidido contratar un DJ y así tener música variada para nuestros invitados. El chico sonrió y se alejó.

—Ya viene la comida —informó Edward tomando a Ethan y cargándolo.

—_Yo teno hambe_ —protestó Ethan muy serio a Edward.

—¿Tú también? —Ethan asintió.

—_Te voy a comel a ti, papá _—dijo Ethan e hizo como si se lo comiera.

Por fin sirvieron la comida. Extrañamente tenía una afición al queso, todo lo quería con queso. En mi bolso tenía barritas de queso. El menú al final era un reflejo de eso; sopa de queso, pechugas rellenas de queso, y la tarta era de queso con zarzamoras y fresas.

Después de terminar la comida, Edward volvió a preguntarme si me sentía bien, le contesté que sí, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar nuestra canción, al menos eso me dijo Edward al oído.

—¿Qué canción es? —Parecía escrita para mí, en partes.

—_I finally found someone _de_ Barbs* y Bryan Adams_. ¿Te gusta? Mientras estudiaba un caso la escuché, papá siempre se la dedicaba a mamá y cuando la escuché fue como si la entendiera por fin. Antes me gustaba por la cara que hacía mamá cuando la escuchaba. Ahora me gusta por ti.

En seguida empezó _When a man loves a woman_ y no pude evitar reírme.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —me preguntó Edward.

—Con esta canción, en lo único que puedo pensar es en Meg Ryan cayéndose borracha y desnuda (1).

Edward enarcó las cejas y me miró serio.

—Tardé días haciendo la lista de canciones que quería bailar contigo, cada una tiene un significado especial para mí y tú me sales con esto.

—Es en serio, solo puedo pensar en eso. Lo siento. Es bonita la canción.

—Es hermosa, Swan.

Vi a Ethan correr hacia nosotros, se le había escapado a papá. Edward lo alzó de inmediato.

—_Yo tamien quiero bailar_ —nos dijo haciendo ojitos de gatito.

Empezó otra canción, tampoco la conocía.

—¿Esta canción cuál es? Me gusta.

—Esta es _A thousand year_ de _Cristina Perri_.

—Así me siento, como si te hubiera amado mil años y quiero amarte mil años más. —Le di un beso en los labios despacio. Ethan comenzó a aplaudir y todos en la boda le siguieron, me sentía en un sueño: rodeada de gente que amaba y que me amaba. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y comenzaron a salir de ellos—. Te amo —expresé.

—Yo también te amo.

—_Yo amo a tolos_ —habló Ethan abrazándonos y llenándonos de besitos.

Papá se acercó sonriendo pícaramente, gemí internamente, sabiendo que cuando el bigote de Charlie cobraba vida era porque algo tramaba.

—¿Señora Bella Cullen, me concede esta pieza?

—¡Papá! No me digas señora, me siento vieja.

—Señora Cullen —repitió Edward antes de tomar a su madre en sus brazos. No había visto acercarse a Esme.

Papá tenía a Ethan en sus brazos y bailábamos otra canción, también romántica.

—Hija, me gusta verte feliz. Tal vez me anime y pronto vuelva a ser un señor casado. Renata, con todo y sus disparates me hace muy feliz, me gusta cuidarla.

—Me alegro, papá. —Lo miré y vi que era feliz. Las cosas poco a poco se iban arreglando, poniéndose en su lugar.

De los brazos de papá pasé a los de Emmett que me hizo volar, ante la mirada aterrada de Edward; luego a los de Jake, que me contaba lo feliz que era al lado de Nessa y que su suegro le había propuesto trabajar juntos en un caso; de ahí pasé a Jasper, era raro estar con él, no lo conocía tanto, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía a gusto con su compañía.

—Vengo a recuperar a mi esposa. —Jasper me cedió con una vuelta, Edward me tomó en sus brazos y seguimos bailando—. Dejé a Ethan con Nessa y Jake, estaban demasiado pegados, así tendrán algo qué hacer aparte de toquetearse.

Sonreí.

—Quieres mucho a Nessie.

—La he visto crecer, es mi hermana pequeña.

—¡Oye! Tú quieres quitarme a todos mis hermanos —refunfuñé bromeando.

En ese momento la música cambió y comenzó a sonar Jessie J, miré a Edward.

—Esta canción me recuerda cuando por primera vez tú y yo estuvimos juntos. No puedo escucharla sin recordarte bailando _sexy_ contra mí.

Comencé a moverme lo mejor que podía, recordando cómo lo había hecho esa noche. Me encantaba cómo me sentía con Edward, me sentía segura, me sentía… feliz.

La fiesta fue genial. Rose y Emmett eran un _show_, ella insistía en bailar casi todas las canciones, pero cada vez podía menos, Emmett la reñía que se quedara sentada y ella se paraba a bailar de nuevo.

Jake y Nessie bailaron toda la noche, sin despegarse, cosa que no tenía muy contento a Edward; si los dos eran felices, por mí estaba bien.

Jasper y Alice se desaparecieron ya entrada la noche.

Después de varias canciones, las cuales bailamos con Ethan que reclamó nuestra atención, me sentía demasiado cansada, así que le dije a Edward que nos fuéramos a casa.

—Vamos a casa, señora Cullen.

Arrugué la cara y le dije: —Swan, no quiero cambiar de apellido.

—Eso es imposible, serás una Cullen. Además no vamos a casa, vamos a la casa en los Hamptons que nos prestó Aro… en limosina —respondió, haciendo hincapié de que no perdería la oportunidad de rememorar tan recientes recuerdos, si se le presentaba una segunda vez. Sonreí, pero en realidad me moría de sueño.

—Necesito despedirme de Ethan. —Lo busqué. Estaba en los brazos de Esme que bailaba con papá.

—Vamos, digámosle adiós al pequeño, señora Cullen.

—Swan, señora Swan.

—Ya pelearemos, anda.

Llegamos con Esme y papá.

—Tranquila, yo me voy a quedar con él y mañana les llamamos. Mejor esperamos su llamada —dijo Esme tranquilizadoramente.

—Ethan, te quiero mucho —me despedí dándole un beso, si le decía adiós no querría separarse de mí.

—_Yo los quielo a tolos_ —indicó—. _A papá, a Memett, a Mesme, a tolos._

Mi pequeño se moría de sueño y se estaba quedando dormido.

—Nos vemos, _Sapito_ —expresó Edward besando su cabeza.

—Cuida a mi princesa —le recordó papá.

—Claro que cuidaré a _mi_ princesa… siempre.

Salimos del hotel, no había limusina pero sí estaba el auto negro de Edward.

—Este coche me gusta, mucho.

—Emmett lo trajo —me informó Edward.

Me subí, solo iba a recargarme y cerrar los ojos cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos.

Lo siguiente que supe de mí fue que era de mañana y estaba en una cama, donde había sol y tenía frío. Miré a mi lado y vi a Edward envuelto en todas las cobijas, yo estaba desnuda y sin cobijas. Edward roncaba. Muy lindo.

Intenté quitarle una de las cobijas, pero Edward sencillamente no me lo permitió. Salí en busca de algo qué ponerme, porque mi maleta no estaba por ningún lado. Busqué en el baño, lo más probable es que allí hubiera una toalla o algo así, pero lo que encontré fue un armario lleno de ropa de mujer, ropa muy cara y bonita; me acerqué a ella y olía a Renée, era su ropa. Las locas hormonas me hicieron llorar, desnuda, en medio de un vestidor ajeno. Edward entró como un rayo, gloriosamente desnudo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el bebé?

—Es su ropa… la ropa de mi mamá.

—Tranquila, Bella —dijo sentándose junto a mí y abrazándome.

En ese momento al sentirlo desnudo junto a mí mi cuerpo reaccionó como nunca. Edward era mío, ahora podía decirlo sin temer y quería amarlo, amarlo, besarle e idolatrarle por el tiempo que me quedaba de vida.

—Edward, bésame —ordené acercándome a él.

—Bella, estas alt…

—Te necesito, amor. —Colgué mis brazos en su cuello—. Bésame, hazme el amor. Quiero sentirte aquí… ahora.

Edward comenzó a besarme, a llenarme de besos todo el cuerpo, acompañándolos con suaves caricias para ayudarme a olvidar el por qué de mi llanto.

.

.

.

Estaba en la cama sola, después de una gran sesión de sexo-terapia, cuando mi estómago rugió, quería comer, después de la terapia en el vestidor habíamos pasado un tiempo… digámoslo así… reencontrándonos. Hasta que, literalmente, mi estómago hizo a Edward saltar e ir a traer algo de comer.

—Traje pan tostado, huevos… —Lo miré—, con mucho queso, jugo y pastel que encontré.

—Cortesía de Aro —dije pícaramente—. Si no tuviera tanta hambre volvía a hacerte mío.

—¿Hacerme tuyo? —repitió sin reprimir su carcajada.

—Sí, sabes que eres mío, si los hombres dicen eso, ¿por qué no las mujeres?

—Bella, estás tan loquita, pero así te amo; anda, desayunemos, nuestro cocodrilito nos está esperando.

—¿Cocodrilito?

—Sí, estaba viendo imágenes de cómo es un bebé a las 8 semanas y llegué a la conclusión que parece un alien o un cocodrilito, así que esta cosita será mi cocodrilita cuando nazca.

—Creo que yo no soy la única loca, ¿cocodrilita?

—Es mejor que aliencita o marcianita.

Mi estómago reclamó comida y decidimos concentrarnos en eso, eran casi las dos de la tarde y moría de hambre. Al terminar me puse un bikini blanco y un _sweater_. Salí al balcón y la vista era hermosa, el aire frío se coló por debajo del abrigo y temblé un poco. Ethan… ¿Cómo estaría? Iba a entrar para poder hablar con él cuando vi salir a Edward completamente vestido.

—Mini Rose nació hace unas horas, mira… —Me enseñó una foto en su celular—, está toda roja, y parece un alien.

—Es hermosa. —Lo miré—. ¿Y si regresamos a casa, vemos a Ethan y a mini Rose? Extraño mucho a mi _Sapito_ y podemos hacer esto mismo en la casa —propuse mientras lo halaba hacia mí y comenzaba a besarlo—, pero podemos llegar en la noche. Antes podemos jugar en la arena —expuse mientras echaba a correr. Al llegar al agua me arrepentí, estaba fría… muy fría.

Al gritar por lo frío del agua, Edward me tomó por la cintura levantándome, pero yo quise soltarme y caímos los dos en el agua. La playa estaba desierta, así que comencé a besarlo de una manera nada decorosa.

—Te amo, Edward, no lo olvides nunca, nada ni nadie me alejaría de ti. Eres mi vida, sin ti no estaría completa.

—Bella, tú eres mi vida. Me has llenado de luz, de…

—Estamos muy cursis y yo quiero sentirte dentro de mí, pero no en el mar.

—¿No tienes esa fantasía? ¿En el mar?

—Nop. Una vez Rose me contó que lo hizo en el mar y después todo le escocía por la sal, así que mejor no.

—No queremos nada con ningún tipo de escozor, así que salgamos de aquí y despidámonos del lugar.

Casi tres horas más tarde íbamos de regreso a casa, por más que intenté quedarme despierta, el sueño me venció y todo el camino lo hice dormida.

—Despierta, dormilona. ¡Ay cocodrilita! Haces que tu mamá se la pase dormida. Tranquila, nena —me susurró al oído, al ver que me sobresaltaba al tomarme en brazos—, ya estamos en casa.

—Ethan —dije—, quiero verlo.

—Voy a llamar a mamá para que lo traiga. —Después de eso ya no supe nada más, hasta que mi estómago volvió a despertarme.

¡Quiero queso! Pensé.

Busqué a Edward con mi brazo, pero no lo encontré. Me senté y busqué algo que me indicara qué hora era, encontré mi bolsa y saqué el móvil; eran más de las nueve de la noche, salí a buscar a Edward y a Ethan. Bajé las escaleras, pero no encontré a nadie, era raro. Abrí el refrigerador y tomé varias barritas de queso, seguí buscando, y llegué a la habitación de Ethan y ahí los encontré dormidos en la mecedora. Ethan estaba aferrado a la camisa de Edward y él lo sostenía contra su pecho.

Eran tan lindos mis hombres. Tomé a Ethan que se despertó y me abrazó, intentó contarme algo, pero volvió a dormirse en mis brazos. Iba a ponerlo en su cuna, pero simplemente no pude; moví a Edward, quien se despertó sobresaltado, creyendo que había tirado a Ethan al no sentirlo en sus brazos. Esa noche dormimos los tres juntos… abrazados.

El lunes lo teníamos libre así que aprovechamos para ir a visitar a Rose y a mini Rose. Mientras íbamos en el auto, Edward me preguntó: —¿Has pensado en nombres para la o él bebé?

—No, no he pensado. ¿Tú?

—Tengo varios, mira, si es niña podemos ponerle Carlie por Carlisle y Charlie, o Isabella; he estado pensando en cómo mezclar tu nombre con el mío, pero simplemente no encuentro cómo. Mariella o Esmerald podría ser, también me gusta Vanessa, siempre me ha gustado.

—Todos son nombres de niña, ¿y si es niño?

—Edward y Emmett, ¿cómo los combinarías? No sé, no he pensado mucho en nombres de niño.

—Tenemos tiempo, mientras será _coquito_, ¿verdad? —inquirí tocando mi vientre.

—Yo creo que es ratón, siempre quieres queso. Al lado de la cama encontré doce envolturas de barritas de queso, ¿no te hará daño comer tanto queso?

—No lo sé, podemos preguntarle a Carmen. Mira, ahí hay un lugar. —Le señalé un lugar de estacionamiento vacío.

—Le preguntaré, qué tal que salga con cara de ratón o de vaca —comentó de manera jocosa.

Le enseñé la lengua y salimos del auto.

—Yo bajo a Ethan, no te preocupes. —Lo tomó en brazos.

—_¿Papá?_ —Lo llamó nervioso—. _¿Me van a iyetar?_

—No, vamos a ver a un bebé que le salió de la panza a tu tía Rose.

Ethan abrió mucho los ojos y se puso a platicar con Edward. Yo iba mirando todo, curiosamente en este hospital había vivido momentos hermosos y momentos espantosos. Ahora esperaba vivir solo momentos llenos de amor, no importaba si eran difíciles siempre que estuvieran llenos de amor.

Llegamos a conocer a mini Rose, y como siempre Rose y Emmett estaban peleando.

—No voy a ponerle ese nombre tan ridículo, estás loco. Me niego.

—Rose, hermosa, entiende, es bonito.

Al vernos entrar Rose se dirigió a nosotros.

—Ustedes díganle a Emmett que Rosemm o Emmrose suenan espantosos, ¿qué tonterías son esas de mezclar nombres? Es ridículo.

No pude evitar mirar a Edward.

—No me digas —replicó mordazmente Rose—, es de familia. ¡Qué tontería! Mi hija no se va a llamar así, quiero algo fuerte, nada de tonterías, y deja de decirle Emmie. Mejor pásame a mi hermosa hija, voy a presumirla.

Emmett tomó un pequeño bultito que estaba en una cuna y la acercó, su cara era de orgullo, de felicidad… de amor.

—Les presento a mi pequeña Emmrose —nos dijo.

—No se llamará así. Me gusta Olivia, Sophia, Athena… Ya lo discutiremos después de la cuarentena.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —pregunté. Rose me miró como si le hubiera ofendido.

—No seas tonta, Bella. Yo no tenía experiencia con niños y cargué a Ethan, claro que puedes.

Tomé a la pequeña en mis brazos y miré a Edward, su cara lo decía todo, estaba feliz e imaginando.

—Me lo puedo imaginar cuando te embaraces, será hipocondríaco, le dará el síndrome ese en el que le dan los ascos y los mareos. Quita la cara de bobo y dame a Ethan.

Rose acomodó a Ethan junto a ella y me pidió a la bebé.

—Mira, Ethan, ella es tu prima. Tú vas a ser su primo mayor y la tienes que cuidar. —Ethan asintió como si entendiera.

—_Bebé, hola_ —saludó Ethan antes de darle un gran abrazo.

—Con cuidado Ethan —le advertí alzando la voz.

—_Sí, con cuidado a la bebé_ —comentó Ethan.

Pasamos unos minutos más con ellos, pero Rose iba a darle de comer a la bebé y nosotros decidimos salir.

—Yo quiero verte con nuestro bebé, te verás más hermosa.

—Yo… tengo hambre, ¿podemos conseguir algo?

—¿Te apetece pasta?

—Con queso, mucho queso —terminé. Ambos soltamos la carcajada y Ethan se nos unió.

.

.

.

Era casi Navidad, habíamos planeado decir que estaba embarazada para la cena de día de gracias, pero Rose se dio cuenta mucho antes.

Estábamos todos en la sala viendo una película de acción, ya que Emmett había ganado y complació a Rose. Edward comenzó a pasar su mano por mi vientre. Rose dio un pequeño gritito y acto seguido estalló. —¡Bella, mírame! ¡Estás embarazada! Tienes la cara como cuando estabas esperando a Ethan. Además, Edward no deja de acariciarte la barriga, cada vez que cree que nadie los ve. En la oficina, aquí en la casa… Siempre.

—Yo… Bueno, nosotros… Sí, estamos embarazados, solo queríamos estar con más tiempo para contarlo.

—¡Dios! Esto tiene que saberlo papá —exclamó Emmett tomando el teléfono.

—Emmett, espera, quiero decírselo yo —indiqué.

—Hola, papá. Bella quiere decirte que está embarazada, te la paso. —Y me pasó el móvil.

Moví los labios y le dije a Emmett idiota sin que papá me escuchara.

Rose y Emmett se encargaron de contar que estaba embarazada a todo el que se les paraba enfrente.

Así que no pudimos guardar mucho tiempo el secreto. En el ultrasonido el bebé no dejó ver si era niña o niño. Había apuestas por el sexo del bebé.

Edward, Jake, Aro, Renata, Yulia y Emmett apostaban por niña; Rose, Alice, Erick y Esme por niño. Papá todavía no estaba seguro, había días en que pedía niño y días en que quería niña. Nessie quería gemelos, aunque sabía que solo era uno.

Alice había hecho planes para pasar Año Nuevo con Jasper en una playa en México, y nos le habíamos sumado. En un hotel diferente, pero iríamos Emmett, Rose y Charlize Athena, que era una niña encantadora con el cabello rubio y los ojos café chocolate como los Swan. Al final después de una gran discusión Emmett y Rose se habían puesto de acuerdo, Rose quería Athena y Emmett que fuera Charlize, que era una especie de combinación entre Charlie y Carlisle. Así que le pusieron los dos nombres, pero para todos era Charlie.

Ethan siempre la llenaba de autos y a ella le encantaban, era algo posesiva con Ethan y en general con lo que quería; era una niña tranquila hasta que se le subía lo Hale. Rose decía que el mal carácter era rasgo Swan pero no, cuando Charlie quería algo y no lo conseguía lloraba y lloraba hasta obtenerlo; a mí me sonaba más al carácter de Rose.

Nessie y Jake iban a venir también con nosotros, Aro le dio permiso cuando Edward le dijo que él la cuidaría, que dormiría en la misma habitación que nosotros.

Navidad la pasaríamos en casa de Esme, faltaban dos días y yo no tenía un regalo para Edward, ¿ropa? Tenía mucha. ¿Un reloj? No acababa de convencerme. ¡¿Qué diablos podía regalarle?!

Erick entró en la oficina y le pregunté: —¿Erick, qué le puedo regalar a Edward? No se me ocurre nada, estoy desesperada.

—Cómprale unos bóxer nuevos y se los pones —me respondió enarcando una ceja.

—En serio, Erick…

—Pues dale sexo rudo y salvaje, una cámara fotográfica, un juego nuevo para la consola…

Sexo y cámara. Mmm… Eso me dio una idea.

—¿Qué tengo en las siguientes dos horas?

Erick miró su iPad y respondió: —Nada en especial, tienes que estudiar el caso de mañana, pero nada más. Saldremos de vacaciones, ya me vi en Nueva Orleans en algún restaurante, el jazz y yo nena. ¿No mueres por salir de vacaciones?

—Sí y no. ¿Te imaginas esas grandes vacaciones con Rose, Emmett, Charlize, Edward, Jake, Ethan, Nessa? Todos juntos en una gran casa en el Caribe, me da miedo.

Erick me miró.

—Mejor vamos tú y yo juntos, déjalos a ellos. Imagínate… Nueva Orleans, tú y yo solos.

—No, creo que me harían falta mis hombres.

—Ya me vi con mi sobrina. Rose es mala, no me deja cargarla cuando la trae a trabajar. Y eso de la guardería en la bodega vacía me encantó. Ya me vi comprándole vestiditos, moñitos, zapatos. Suri Cuise se quedará corta a cómo andará esta bebita —expresó tocándome la pequeña pancita.

—¡Hey! Todavía no sabemos si es niño o niña.

—Es niña, mis poderes telepáticos me lo dicen.

—Permíteme que me ría. Voy a salir, regreso en dos o tres horas. —Miré mi reloj—. Mejor no regreso, cualquier cosa me avisas. Pasaré a avisarle a Edward.

Tomé mis cosas y subí las escaleras, saludé a Jane que últimamente estaba menos molesta. Cuando llegué con Yulia la saludé.

—Yulia, hola. ¿Está desocupado?

Yulia me miró.

—No, está ocupado con una clienta, esa clienta me dio miedo. Es una tal Wanda.

—¿Wanda O'shea?

—Esa misma —dijo asintiendo.

—Voy a entrar. Diré que no había nadie. Esa mujer quiere a mi hombre. —Y sin mayor aviso abrí la puerta y me tiré encima de Edward dándole un gran beso.

Escuché un carraspeo y vi a Wanda, aun con más Botox que la vez anterior.

—Veo que no pierden el tiempo.

—Perdón, no sabía que estabas ocupado. Yulia no estaba en la entrada. Solo venía a avisarte que voy a salir, es que se preocupa si no le aviso… por el bebé. Nos casamos hace unos meses.

—Lo mismo me decía Edward, es una lástima que no les guste jugar con otros. Felicidades por el bebé.

—Sí, gracias. —Edward apenas aguantaba la sonrisa—. Yo… mejor me voy. Nos vemos en casa, paso por Ethan. Un gusto volver a verla. Edward, cenaremos temprano, no tardes.

Y salí cerrando la puerta.

—Nos vemos, Yulia —me despedí y salí hacia la calle. Tomé un taxi y me fui al centro comercial, necesitaba lencería _sexy_. Fui a una tienda a la que normalmente no entraría, unas bragas costaban cerca de trescientos dólares, pero todo fuera para darle un "Gran" regalo a Edward.

Me había gastado más en el regalo de Navidad que en lo de la noche de bodas, trescientos sesenta dólares por unas bragas, ¡joder! Era serio, pero eran hermosas, todas de encaje transparente, con el maldito sujetador a juego. Era transparente, pero no era vulgar. Si no fuera tan caro compraría más de este tipo de ropa.

La siguiente parada era la cámara fotográfica, que sería lo que su familia podría ver.

Encontré la más moderna y funcional, también compré una memoria para que tomara muchas fotos. Las vacaciones serían espectaculares.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa me besó y se carcajeó por cómo había marcado territorio, que solo me faltó orinarlo; pero que le encantaba verme celosa.

Por fin llegó el día de Navidad, papá había llegado ese día junto con Renata, quien al parecer estaba enferma, la comida del avión no le había caído nada bien.

Estábamos ya en casa de Esme, Charlize estaba sentada en el regazo de Charlie y Ethan en el de Edward. Alice estaba dándole el toque final al postre helado de chocolate con galletas.

Esme nos había pedido comerlo en la sala para poder darnos los regalos.

Charlie le dio su segundo regalo de Navidad a Emmett, el primero del que yo era testigo, ya que hace un año todavía no sabía que era mi hermano y las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Edward me abrazó y me dio besos en las mejillas.

A Ethan le dio una colección de coches, a Charlize un oso de peluche que botó casi inmediatamente para comerse un coche de Ethan. Lógicamente Ethan lloró, Charlize lloró y al final Ethan le prestó el auto a Charlize. A Emmett le tocaron regalos interesantes, pero lo mejor era el que le dio Rose, una silla especial para cargar a Charlize que decía: _Amo a mi papito_.

Esme le dio a Ethan más autos y a todos los demás nos dio suéteres y bufandas que ella misma había tejido.

Los regalos fueron llegando, corbatas para Edward, ropa premamá para mí y una gran bolsa que era pañalera; y le di mi regalo a Edward, curiosamente le gustó la cámara e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar fotos con ella.

Cuando menos lo esperé Emmett estaba revisando las fotos, quise correr a quitársela pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Joder, Bella! ¿Cómo tomas estas cosas? ¡Dios! Voy a tener pesadillas, mi hermana desnuda con un letrero de tu regalo de Navidad.

—No estoy desnuda.

—Eso no tapa nada, estás desnuda; si sufro de impotencia cúlpala a ella, Rose. Tendré pesadillas.

Le quité la cámara.

—¿Para qué chismoseas, idiota? —reclamé. Lo único bueno es que Ethan estaba dormido.

—¡Bella! —me llamó la atención papá.

—El metiche de Emmett, ¿por qué revisó el regalo de Edward?

Edward me quitó la cámara y se puso a ver las fotos. Antes de vestirme ya arreglada me tomé fotos de lo más _sexy_, al menos eso pensaba yo y al final me puse un letrero que decía: _¿Listo para abrir tu regalo de Navidad? _

Papá me llevó a un lado y me empezó a sermonear.

—Nena, ya eres una mujer casada, tienes que comportarte como tal, no puedes…

—Papá, no empieces. Era algo privado.

—Pues no lo dejes en algo público.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa Edward acostó a Ethan y yo aproveché para quedarme solo en ropa interior.

—Eres la cosa más _sexy _del mundo —exclamó antes de comenzar a besarme. Fue mi mejor regalo de Navidad.

El día siguiente fue algo loco con tantos preparativos para volar y organizar las cosas; gracias a Edward no fue tan difícil, pero organizarnos todos fue la muerte. Nessie no tenía listo el equipaje, Jake y ella habían reñido. Rose llevaba cuatro maletas solo para ella y Charlize.

Al final llegamos a la playa y nos instalamos. Lo malo era que en la misma habitación dormiríamos Nessie, Edward, Ethan y yo. En otra Jake, Rose, Charlize y Emmett. Todo por vigilar a Nessie y a Jake, esa había sido la condición para que fuera Nessie.

La primera noche yo quedé muerta, junto con Ethan, por no decir que dormimos de las ocho de la noche a las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente.

Ethan estaba maravillado con el mar, quería estar siempre en la arena. A Charlize le daba un poco de miedo, por lo que prefería estar sentada en su sillita sin que la acercaran al mar. Nessie y Jake se habían reconciliado y cada vez que podían se perdían hasta que Emmett o Edward comenzaban a buscarlos.

Una noche decidí dejar a Jake y a Nessie cuidando a Ethan, a Rose le gustó la idea y les dejamos a los dos niños mientras íbamos a cenar, una noche de parejas.

Fue fabulosa, caminamos por la playa, nos besamos e hicimos el amor en la arena; moría de miedo que alguien nos viera, pero al mismo tiempo fue realmente excitante.

Cuando regresamos a Nueva York todo volvió a la normalidad hasta que fue casi febrero, para esa fecha yo estaba viendo mi ecografía, donde por fin se dejó ver qué era. Sonreí recordando el momento.

—_¡Por fin! —gritó Carmen—. Su cocodrilito "es cocodrilito", tendrán otro niño._

_Edward frunció el seño, luego me miró, sonrió y volvió a fruncir el ceño._

—_¿Estás segura? ¿No es niña?_

—_Edward, que te escucha —regañé dándole un manazo._

—_Segura, le conté los dedos y eran veintiuno —respondió Carmen._

—_Ya será la próxima —dijo resignado—. Es genial, mira, podemos comprarle un jersey de…_

_Todo el camino Edward fue planeando todas las actividades a las que asistiría con sus hijos, cuando le pregunté si yo iría con ellos, me miró y frunció toda la cara._

—_Obvio que no, son cosas de hombres —respondió serio. _

Tres hombres tendría en mi pequeña familia. Bueno, más, pero solo míos tres hombres. La puerta se abrió y alcé la vista, era Renée, me tensé inmediatamente, me quedé detrás del escritorio, no quería que se acercara a mi vientre.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que eras una mala influencia —gritaba como loca—. Como tu vida es una basura querías hacer lo mismo con la de mi pequeña, eres mala. Pero te juro que… —Se acercaba cada vez más, ahora estaba atrapada entre el escritorio, la pared y ella; en verdad tenía miedo, necesitaba a Edward—. Voy a matarte como debí hacer hace tiempo, te detesto.

Se fue sobre mí, yo solo me protegí el vientre para evitar que me pegara ahí, de pronto dejé de sentir sus golpes, y vi a Edward y a Jake, que la estaban sacando de la oficina. Comencé a respirar mejor, Rose estaba junto a mí y me decía algo pero yo no acababa de entender qué me decía. Vi cómo Renée se les soltaba y se le iba a la cara a Jake y lo arañaba.

Aro entró con una Nessie pálida y llorosa. Rose me ayudó a sentarme en la silla.

—¡Bella! Isabella!

La miré. —¿Qué pasó?

—Todo es mi culpa —manifestó Nessie—, soy una estúpida.

—No lo eres, tranquila —indicó Aro mientras la abrazaba—. Yulia, llama al doctor Johnson, dile a Jane que te dé el teléfono. Dile que es urgente que venga.

—¡Ay, papá! Yo… Fue sin querer, nunca…

Aro volvió a abrazar a Nessie.

—Tranquila, solo te adelantaste. —Me miró y dijo—: Seré abuelo en unos ocho meses, al parecer Nessie está embarazada.

Miré a Nessie y ella sonreía un poco.

—Esa mujer es… un asco de persona —comentó Rose—. Sé que es su madre, pero es de lo peor como persona. Aro, debes prohibir la entrada de esa tipa, la próxima vez…

—No habrá próxima vez, levantaremos cargos, una orden de alejamiento y estará en la cárcel —nos dijo Edward—. La Policía se la acaba de llevar, Erick levantará la demanda y nosotros la rectificaremos después. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

—Creo que no, ella no alcanzó a lastimarme.

—Bella —gruñó Rose—, tienes sangre en las manos y en la cara, estás en _shock_; yo creo que deberías ir al hospital y que levantaran un acta. ¡Y no digas que no!

—Tranquilas. El doctor Johnson es médico legal, él puede levantar el acta y revisar a Bella. Nessie, creo que contigo esperaremos a conseguir una prueba de embarazo.

—Yo tengo varias en mi casa; Edward y su tendencia a exagerar —expliqué y todos sonrieron.

—¡Ay Bella! Me encanta que no te rindes ante nada —expresó Rose.

Edward estaba callado, pero yo lo conocía, algo pasaba por su cabeza y de seguro iba a prohibirme venir a trabajar, o me pondría seguridad.

—Vamos a casa —instó muy serio.

—Voy a tomar mis cosas y a dejarle a Erick unos datos para que reagende para mañana unas citas.

Me acerqué a Edward y le dije al oído: —Vamos a llevarnos a Nessie, necesita estar con la familia.

Me miró e iba a replicar, pero le miré más intensamente.

—Está bien.

—Nessa, vamos a casa. Aro va a hablar con Jacob y allá te alcanzan.

—No, esperemos al doctor, es importante —señaló Aro—, y después, si me hacen el favor, tengo que hablar con Jacob.

—Papá, él no tiene la culpa, Jake siempre me decía que esperáramos, que en ese momento no, pero yo siempre insistía y le ganaba. No lo despidas, si no cómo vamos a vivir juntos —imploró una muy desesperada Nessie.

—Ness. —Solo atinó a decir Jake.

—Es la verdad, yo siempre te decía: un rapidito o ahora que nadie nos ve. Tú siempre eras más… —Edward le tapó la boca a Nessie.

Y Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos.

—Nessa, hermosa, cállate, ya no lo defiendas.

Intentó hablar, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

Yulia tocó la puerta y entró con un hombre rubio, ya mayor; Aro se acercó y le explicó lo que había pasado. El señor asintió. Me tomó fotos y me mandó al hospital por causa del bebé… para que hicieran un ultrasonido, era importante, dijo serio.

Después de ese infernal día por fin llegamos a casa, el bebé estaba perfecto, tan bien como en la mañana. Nessie sí estaba embarazada; le hicieron una prueba en el hospital y salió positiva.

Yo solo quería comer y dormir, olvidar lo que había pasado; pero Nessie quería hablar, el sueño que me había dado a mí con el embarazo al parecer a Nessie no le daría, al parecer se le renovaron las energías.

Edward le dio un gran sermón sobre los anticonceptivos, con el que quedó mal luego de que Nessie le preguntara si nuestro bebé era planeado.

Al final Nessie y Jake se iban a vivir juntos, por lo pronto vivirían en el departamento de Jake y luego buscarían dónde vivir.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas, Renée no podía acercarse a mí. Nessie había desarrollado, según ella, un complejo de anoréxica, todas las mañanas no soportaba nada en el estómago, pero por la tarde se reponía, había engordado cuatro kilos en las seis semanas que tenía de embarazo; Carmen le había llamado la atención. Yo estaba a punto de cumplir veintinueve semanas de embarazo y Ethan estaba a punto de cumplir tres años, íbamos a tener una gran fiesta; Alice, que ahora vivía oficialmente con Jasper, había conseguido un salón donde decoraban según lo que el niño quería, para Ethan todo era de Cars.

El sábado se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños. Yo estaba tan feliz, había terminado lo más importante por el día de hoy, hacía algo de frío, pero el día estaba agradable. Edward tenía una junta y decidí salir por Ethan, ir al parque y luego regresar a casa a preparar algo con mucho queso y cenar juntos.

Recogí mis cosas y salí de la oficina.

—Erick, voy por Ethan, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta.

—Besos. Cuídate.

—Siempre —le dije mientras tropezaba con la alfombra—, o casi siempre.

Salí. El aire era fresco. Fui por Ethan y nos dirigimos al parque.

Había nieve y comenzamos a jugar con ella, Ethan quería darle un beso a _Coqui_, así le decía a su hermanito, me dio un beso en la barriguita y salió corriendo hacia un montón de nieve.

El aire sopló y cerré los ojos cinco segundos pensando en lo feliz que era, abrí los ojos y mi mundo colapsó. Frente a mí alguien cargaba a Ethan, alguien que nunca esperé volver a ver.

—James… —susurré—. James.

Se acercó a mí y tocó mi cara. Estaba petrificada.

—Hola, hermosa, vine por ustedes.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

*Barbs es una forma cariñosa de decirle a Barbara Streisand.

1. Bella se refiere a la película que lleva el mismo nombre de la canción y a la actuación de dicha actriz en la misma.

No conteste sus reviews pero juro que los leo todos, mi trabajo me tiene a tope pero les mando todo mi agradecimiento a cada una de las personas que se toman unos minutos en leer mis locuras.

Un beso enorme a nesines, jacke94, cary, any0239, VanerK, janalez, Ale-Vampire, yolabertay, Amelie Masen, solecitopucheta, inexscor, Beastyle, beakis, Maya Masen Cullen, nydiac10, ludwikacullen, ashleyswan, LicetSalvatore, didywf, Emotica G. W, ma pau cullen y KIMBERLY HALE por regalarme sonrisas.

Grupo en Facebook por si alguna quiere unirse, recuerden quitar los espacios.

groups / 329325000484849 /


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclamer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía._

_Miles de Gracias a Eve, pero en esta ocasión a Vanessa y a _PknaPcosa quien beteo el capitulo en modo turbo, solo para poder traerles este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el final.

* * *

><p>Soy Papá<p>

James POV

—Camina rápido y deja de… —siempre me consigo una más idiota que la otra —Mariana ¡Apúrate!

—Voy James, voy lo más rápido que puedo —regresé y la tomé con la mano, la jalé hacía a mí y tomé su mandíbula sin presionarla demasiado.

—James se murió hace unos días, me llamo Ian, recuérdalo si no quieres acompañar a mi primo.

—No Ja… —la miré —Ian, no quiero acompañarlo, Ian —volvió a decir.

—Más te vale.

Diablos, eso de entrar a una estación de policía por mi propio gusto se siente bien.

Me acerqué al policía de la entrada.

—Disculpe, me avisaron que encontraron un cuerpo que podría que ser mi primo —traté de sonar dolido.

—¿El nombre de su primo?

—James Owens, mire un tal oficial Harold me llamó y me dijo que habían encontrado a alguien con la descripción de mi primo.

—¿Tiene una identificación?

—Sí, mi licencia de conducir. —le mostré mi nueva licencia, Ian Owens se leía. Mis registros eran perfectos, una multa por velocidad y una advertencia por una luz rota. Si era demasiado perfecto podía ser sospechoso.

—Ok acompáñeme, solo usted, la chica se queda —dijo al notar que Mariana me tomaba la mano.

—Espera aquí amor, no tardo. —Le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—quédate callada, no hables —le susurré.

—Por aquí.

Seguí al hombre por varios pasillos y bajamos una escalera.

—Erickson, vienen a reconocer un cuerpo. —Gritó el policía —No se mueva hasta que venga el forense y no toque nada —dijo al ver que alzaba una sabana.

—Buenas noches, ¿a quién busca?

—Estoy buscando a mi primo, me dijeron que su cuerpo podría estar aquí. Se llama James Owens.

—¿Tiene alguna fotografía?

—No, no me dijeron que tenía que traer ninguna, si quiere puedo volver mañana en lo que voy por la foto a la casa. —¡Joder! Me habían asegurado que era pan comido.

—No, olvídelo, tengo demasiado trabajo, deme las señas particulares. No, espere —se me quedo mirando— era muy parecido a él ¿verdad?

—Si mucha gente nos confundía mucho —dije fingiendo tristeza— solo que él tenía el pelo largo, y era un poco mas llenito. Éramos inseparables desde niños.

Teniendo en cuenta que nos conocimos hace un par de años, pensé.

El oficial salió y me quedé solo con la forense.

Ella me llevó a identificar el cadáver, al verlo recordé como los traficantes lo habían asesinado. Me estremecí, la forense pensó que era por identificarlo.

—¿Si es?

—Sí, ¡santo cielo! siempre le dije que no se metiera en líos.

—Qué bueno que lo identificó, así nos evita hacer exámenes de ADN —Una alarma se encendió en mí, eso me podía traer muchos problemas.

—¿ADN? — ¿De dónde diablos tendrían mi ADN?

—Sí, un policía de Washington que lo buscaba quería comparar el ADN de su primo con el de su nieto. El muy cerdo violó a su hija en Nueva York, la chica quedó embarazada, lo peor tuvo un hijo. ¿Puede usted creerlo? yo hubiera abortado.

La mujer dijo un hijo, tenía un hijo… Era papá. Bella había tenido a nuestro hijo. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Ups, creo que hablo demasiado, por favor no digas que te dije eso, ¡Cielos! Siempre me meto en líos. Si no fuera por mi tío… —La chica se calló e hizo como que se cerraba la boca con un cierre.

Mi celular sonó, contesté inmediatamente, sabía que con los traficantes era mejor estar bien siempre.

—Diga

—¿Ya estás en la morgue? —El acento latino de Vicente era inconfundible.

—Sí.

—Pásame a Patricia, la forense.

—Es para usted. —Le dije extendiéndole el teléfono.

La mujer se quedó algo quieta y lo tomó. Solo asintió y dijo _entendí_, en español. Me regresó el teléfono y me miró.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo ya váyase. Si me hubiera dicho que Vicente lo mandaba nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

Héctor, el traficante mexicano, me había dicho que él se encargaría. Vicente era otro de sus socios, era más duro y no aceptaba errores. Yo solo tenía que hacer la farsa de identificarme a mí mismo para no levantar sospechas.

Pobre Tom, pero eso le pasa por meterse tanta droga y no pagar. ¿Quién le mandaba a engancharse de esa manera?

Salí y Mariana estaba sentada en una silla, quieta. Moví la cabeza para decirle que nos íbamos.

En cuanto salimos no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía un hijo, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Se parecería a mí? ¿Tendría los hermosos ojos de Bella? ¿Sería un buen niño? ¿Bella estaría pasando problemas económicos? Tenía que encontrar la manera de acercarme a ella, de averiguar sobre mi hijo y sobre Bella. James había muerto, ahora era Ian Owens, sin antecedentes penales, dueño de un bar, donde claro se hacían entregas y negocios nada lícitos, tenía casi tres años sin meterme nada de droga. Me había rehabilitado.

Suspiré.

—¿Puedo saber por qué sonríes tanto? —Preguntó Mariana.

—No puedes, no lo entenderías. Te falta cerebro para entender.

—Mañana hay una fiesta…

—Puedes sacar tus cosas de mi casa, voy a viajar pronto y necesito tenerla desocupada.

—Pero James, nene, no puedes echarme.

—No solo puedo, lo estoy haciendo. Y recuerda, si abres la boca la próxima que se muere eres tú.

Por primera vez vi a Mariana callada.

Necesitaba hablar con Héctor, pedirle unos días libres, solo uno días, necesitaba conocer a mi hijo. Por el momento solo eso, conocerlo, ver como estaba Bella, si necesitaban algo. Volví a sonreír, un hijo con Bella. Esa idea alegraba mi triste y monótona vida.

Llegamos al bar y me dirigí a la oficina, marqué el teléfono de Héctor.

Después de negociar unos minutos, logré poder ausentarme seis días, estarían sin grandes entregas o grandes movimientos en el bar, así que Héctor mandaría a alguien de confianza.

Empaqué mis cosas esa misma noche y salí rumbo a New York. No quería perder el tiempo, llamé a uno de los chicos de Héctor en New York y le pedí que investigara todo lo que pudiera sobre Isabella Swan.

Al otro día tenía bastante información y también fotografías. El tiempo había hecho madurar hermosamente a Bella, ya no tenía cara de niña, ahora era una mujer, próximamente mi mujer. Según el informe estaba saliendo con otro abogado, por el momento no importaba. No podía presentármele y listo. El niño era hermoso, cuando revisé sus fotos fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Era hermoso, se veía sano y querido. Bella lo amaba, en las fotos se la veía cuidándolo, queriéndolo. Era una buena madre.

Lo primero era contactar con la gente de Héctor, darles un mensaje que tenía para ellos y luego la buscaría. La vería de lejos.

La vi ese día al salir de la oficina, se dirigió sin el niño a una casa, al llegar un grandote salió a recibirla llevando con él al niño. Necesitaba más información, toda la que pudiera conseguir, horarios, todo. El resto de la semana me dediqué a seguirlos. No quería perderme nada de sus vidas.

Contraté a un investigador, me iba a costar una muy buena pasta pero él era el mejor y no hacía preguntas.

Me dijo que le diera un mes y me daría toda la información. Pero que en una semana me daría la primera parte. Cuando tuve que dejar New York le di órdenes al investigador para que la siguiera todos los días, quería fotos y reportes diarios, vería como crecía mi hijo.

Después de unos meses, el investigador me dijo que se iba a casar, ¡maldita sea!, se iba a casar y no solo eso, el abogado iba a adoptar a mi hijo.

No podía hacer nada por el momento. Los narcotraficantes estaban siendo vigilados y teníamos que estar quietos sin levantar sospechas. Lo único que no me gustaba era la madre de mi nena, esa mujer estaba loca, consumía drogas, era una mala persona. Ya había lastimado una vez a mi nena, ahora había algo que me preocupaba, estaba buscando a alguien para un trabajo y pagaba bien. Le pedí a uno de los chicos que conocía que aceptara el trabajo y en cuanto tuviera la información me la hiciera saber pero sencillamente no me había llamado. Si había aceptado el trabajo no me había dicho nada, y el no poderme mover me hacia rabiar mas. Faltaban unas semanas para la boda y nada.

Tiempo después el detective me envío una serie de fotos y varios papeles. Estaba embarazada, mi nena estaba embarazada. Si el otro tipo había cuidado de mi hijo yo podría cuidar del suyo, eso era seguro. Ahora si tendríamos una familia. Esperaba que fuera una nenita con sus enormes ojos color chocolate. No importaba, juntos seriamos una gran familia. Bella tendría que entender que no podía casarse con el otro tipo. O tal vez de momento si, en cuanto los narcotraficantes aceptaran mí salida del grupo podría empezar de nuevo, solo con ellos.

Héctor no quería dejarme ir, decía que era muy valioso para su organización y que si quería salir solo había una forma. Entonces pedí un tiempo para encargarme de un asunto personal, les dije que traería a mi esposa y mi hijo.

Ellos solo me concedieron un cambio de residencia, no podía dejar de trabajar para ellos, pero podía dejar Texas e ir a México con mi familia a empezar un negocio donde lavaríamos su dinero.

Y aquí estoy de regreso en New York, tenia exactamente seis semanas para arreglar mis asuntos. Si podía hacerlo en menos tiempo mejor.

Lo primero fue buscar al tipo que iba a hacer el encargo que había solicitado la madre de Bella y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pidiendo.

Bella se había casado y estaba feliz, se veía hermosa redondita. La seguía a todas partes cuidándola. Ese día estaba sola el parque cuando lo vi, vi a Joaquín con el cuchillo, esperándola, me acerqué a él, saludándolo disimuladamente.

—Hola Joaquín ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté

—El negocio que me propusiste, es genial, la vieja me dará cinco mil dólares por matar a la tipa y al niño —lo miré, el maldito estaba completamente drogado. Nadie iba a tocar a Bella o a mi hijo, eso era seguro.

—¿Tienes algo? Es que quiero darme algo de valor —dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Claro, pero sígueme, no quiero que nadie nos vea y acabar en la cárcel.

Lo guíe hacia un lugar más apartado, en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de Bella y de mi hijo le quité el cuchillo y lo maté. Sin pensarlo, sin sentirlo. La práctica hace que ya no sientas nada cuando le quitas la vida a otra persona.

Limpié el cuchillo y dejé un poco de drogas alrededor, un crimen por drogas fácil y rápido.

Caminé otra vez hacia ellos. Bella había bajado a mi bebé a caminar, él le dijo algo que no entendí y Bella cerró los ojos. Me acerque al pequeño.

—Hola Ethan.

Él me miro y me sonrío, ¡claro que me sonrío, es mi hijo! me reconoció.

—Hola, ¿tu queles come helado?

—Ven vamos con mami, para ir todos a comer helado.

Ella me miró y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y llenos de miedo, dijo mi nombre.

Yo me acerqué y le toqué su mejilla —Hola, hermosa, vine por ustedes.

Vi el miedo, ella estaba a punto de gritar.

—Tranquila nena, solo vamos a pasear, allá atrás está muerto el hombre que tu mamita contrato para matarlos a ti y a mi pequeño. Nadie va a lastimarlos, solo nos vamos a alejar caminando—le tomé el brazo y ella quiso soltarse.

—Por favor, deja ir a Ethan, estoy embarazada.

—Lo sé nena y estás hermosa. Vamos todos a comprar un helado.

—Si mami, yo quielo un helado. Por favor. —Pidió mi niño muy sonriente.

—Anda Bella vamos a comprar un helado. Camina.

—Mira, si quieres yo voy contigo, pero deja a Ethan.

—No mamá, yo tamien quielo helado.

—Camina Bella y no hagas nada estúpido, no quiero lastimarte. Ni a ti, ni a mi hijo, ni a nuestro nuevo bebé. Solo quiero que seamos una familia. Tengo todo listo, estaremos una semana aquí y luego nos iremos a Texas, te va a gustar donde vamos a vivir, hay un bosque.

—James, —la sentí tensarse— yo estoy casada, no puedo irme así como así, mi papá me va a buscar.

—No, nadie te va a buscar. Tú vas a hablar con tu marido y con tu papito y les vas a decir que te vas, que no quieres estar con ellos, que has encontrado al amor de tu vida. No te asustes, no voy a lastimarte.

—Ya me lastimas, no puedo dejar a mi familia. Ethan se va a poner triste. Por favor dejamos ir.

—Ellos no pueden protegerte de tu madre, que es una basura. Se mete mucha droga, está mal. Ella quiere matarte, pero no te preocupes nena, yo voy a matarla antes de que te toque.

Sentí a Bella detenerse y cuando la miré estaba pálida.

—Tranquila nena, —dije abrazándola— ella no va a hacerte daño, lo prometo. Ahora vamos por el helado.

—Hace frío, Ethan puede enfermarse mejor vamos a casa y hacemos chocolate caliente —dijo intentándome engañarme.

—Sí, vamos a casa, pero a la mía, creo que estaremos bien ahí, tengo todo listo. El edificio se ve feo por fuera, pero el departamento está todo acondicionado. Le pedí a alguien que lo arreglara y quedo muy bonito. Ya verás Bella.

La acerqué más a mí y la sentí temblar. ¿Por qué no entendía que conmigo estaba a salvo? Ningún imbécil podía protegerla, solo yo.

La agarré con más firmeza y caminamos hacia donde estaba el edificio. Lo tenía listo. Nadie nos molestaría.

Al entrar mi hijo estaba dormido en mi hombro. ¡Joder, qué bien se sentía tenerlo dormido ahí! Se veía tan en paz, tan tranquilo.

Era un edificio abandonado, había un lugar de seguridad, mis jefes me lo habían facilitado, y lo iba a usar para nosotros en lo que nos íbamos de ahí, ya tenía todo preparado, había una cuna y una cama, comida en el refrigerador y una televisión.

En cuanto entramos cerré las cerraduras. Mas valía prevenir.

—James, mira, podemos negociar, tal vez si vas a la cárcel cuando salgas podemos arreglar visitas con supervisadas, no sé, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Caminé hacia el departamento, dejé a mi pequeño en su cuna y vi a Bella buscando algo con la vista.

—Ven nena, ven junto a mí.

—No nos hagas daño. Por favor. Mira puedo darte dinero, a ti siempre te ha gustado el dinero, Edward, mi esposo, él tiene dinero. Puede pagarte… —la interrumpí.

—No Bella, no quiero dinero. Ya cambié, ya no soy como antes. No voy a lastimarlos, vamos a ser una familia. Tengo mucho dinero, ya no uso drogas. Soy un hombre nuevo. Solo quiero iniciar una familia, con ustedes.

—James, yo ya tengo una familia…

Me acerqué a ella y sentí como temblaba, estaba asustada. Acaricié su rostro. —Tranquila pequeña, no voy a lastimarte —sentí sus lágrimas, tomé su cara y la alcé, le di un beso en la frente y ella se movió nerviosamente tratando de salir de mis brazos— no voy a hacerte daño. Mira, siéntate, voy a hacer algo de comer para los cuatro. ¿Ya sabes que vamos a tener? ¿Si es niño o niña? Yo preferiría una niña con tus ojos.

Ella se quedó callada, me estaba haciendo enojar, pero debía controlarme. Necesitaba que fuera conmigo, la necesitaba.

Le acerqué una silla donde estaba parada. Y de pronto recordé su bolsa.

—Voy a tomar tu bolsa, tranquila —miró dentro de la bolsa, una computadora, un Ipad y el teléfono. — Voy a guardarlos, te los devolveré después —la miré— por lo pronto voy a mandar un mensaje diciendo que no te busquen, que quieres estar sola.

Escribí el mensaje y lo mandé, recordé que los juguetitos como estos tenían cosas de rastreo. Iba a tener que deshacerme de ellos. Y rápido.

—No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería, necesito deshacerme de esto, no te preocupes, regresaré con él después. Alguien les desactivará el rastreo. Ya regreso.

Salí de la casa con las cosas en la mano, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le quitara el rastreo o deshacerme de las cosas. No podía hacerle perder sus cosas a mi nena, tal vez si le comprara otras nuevas.

Encontré un chico que se según muchos era el mejor. Me dijo que con un simple programa le quitaría el rastreo. Y si quería bloquearía las llamadas o las podía desviar a mi móvil. Eso me gusto la tendría siempre vigilada. Me dijo que en unas horas lo tendría pero le dije que mañana iría por ellas, porque no quería dejar mucho tiempo a solas a Bella.

Cuando regresé todo estaba en silencio, eso me asustó, ¿habrían escapado?

Miré la cama y vi la escena más hermosa que jamás había visto, Bella estaba dormida, y entre sus brazos estaba mi hijo, lo tenía abrazado de una manera tan protectora que me hacia querer abrazarlos, me contuve porqué podría asustarlos y no queríamos eso.

De pronto mi pequeño abrió los ojos, sus enormes ojos azules. Me miró y preguntó —¿Done esta mi papá? ¿Quielo ir con mi papá?

—Yo soy tu papá, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? ven —dije tomándolo en brazos pero algo me lo impidió, Bella lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, el jalón la despertó, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y sostuvo mas fuerte a Ethan.

—Tranquila nena, regresé y no quería que te despertara, miren traje helado y pizza para comer —les dije señalando la mesa.

—Yo quielo pizza —dijo Ethan— Y quielo a mi papá.

—James déjanos ir, por favor. Te prometo que no digo nada. Solo digo que necesitaba estar sola. Mira a Ethan, el no merece que lo lastimes.

La miré ella creía que la iba a lastimar.

—Bella, nena —dije tomando su cara, ella intentó separarse— no voy a lastimarlos, los amo. Los amo a los dos, vamos a ser una familia. Una familia feliz. Estoy pensando en aceptar un trabajo, sería en la playa, viviríamos en México. Será hermoso.

—James —dijo bajando la voz como si temiera alterarme— nosotros ya tenemos nuestra vida, nuestra familia feliz, por favor déjanos ir.

¿Que no entendía que eran míos, que ellos eran mi familia? golpeé la mesa fuertemente, asustando a mi hijo y causando su llanto

—¡Mira lo que me haces hacer, asusté a mi hijo! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me odie?

—No James, no —dijo tomando a mi hijo y abrazándolo protegiéndolo de mí. ¿Qué clase de monstruo creía que era? No los lastimaría los amaba.

—Vamos a comer, calma a Ethan y vamos a comer —le gruñí.

Bella tomó al niño y comenzó a cantarle y a decirle que ella lo iba a cuidar, que Edward no podía estar con ellos, estaba comenzando a odiar a ese Edward.

Bella se veía agotada a pesar de haber dormido hace solo unos momentos.

Me acerqué a la nevera y tomé una cerveza.

Ethan por fin se calmó y Bella comenzó a darle de comer, al mismo tiempo que comía ella. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, me senté junto a ellos y comencé a comer, pero necesitaba algo más, algo más fuerte.

—Voy a salir, descansen. Traeré leche y no sé que más necesites.

—¿Puedes traer un poco de queso, y un poco de chocolate para la leche?

—Si te traeré eso, la tele está en la recamara, tiene muchos canales. Yo voy a tardar —estaba harto, quería salir de ahí.

Pase dos horas tomando tequila solo, decidí entrar al departamento. Vi varias cosas movidas, entre ellas una silla que estaba tirada junto a la ventana. Miré la cama y estaba mi niño pero Bella no estaba con él.

Escuché un resoplido y alguien sacudiendo algo metálico. Entré al baño y la vi intentando abrir la ventana. Tonta. Era un lugar a prueba de escapes, una casa de seguridad. Claro que había salidas para escapar, pero no eran obvias.

—No puede abrirse, está sellada, los vidrios son blindados.

Ella se giró violentamente, y me miró asustada.

—Por favor, por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué los deje ir? Nunca, son mi familia, son míos —le grité.

—No James por favor, no somos tu familia… —en ese momento vi todo rojo. No entendía, mi mano se estampó contra su mejilla, quería hacerla entender. La vi abrir sus ojos color chocolate, y tambalearse, se aferró al lavabo para no caer.

Vi el miedo en sus ojos, y recordé su departamento. No podía lastimarla de nuevo, pero era tan terca.

—Yo no quise lastimarte, pero eres tú la que me provoca. Ya no me provoques nena, mira ven, vamos a que te sientes.

Ella lloraba en silencio sin emitir sonidos, eso me mataba. Pero necesitaba hacerla entender.

—¿Tú y el bebé están bien? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la silla que había acomodado para ella.

—Estaba pensando en conseguir un pequeño sillón, para que podamos sentarnos.

Ella me miró y sonrío un poco, por fin estaba entendiendo.

—No podemos irnos todavía, tengo que arreglar unas cosas y conseguir una camioneta grande y buena para poder viajar a gusto, tranquilos, pero ya verás nena, vamos a ser tan felices.

—Necesito comer algo, creo que tengo un bajón de azúcar o algo así —ella estaba pálida.

—No te pongas mal nena ¿Qué te doy?

—Algo dulce

Busque en la alacena y encontré miel, se la di y luego busque de nuevo una cuchara, por fin la encontré y se la entregué. Ella comió la miel, y el color poco a poco llego a sus mejillas.

—Ethan va despertar queriendo leche, ¿la trajiste?

—No diablos, lo olvide, el queso también. Voy a ir por eso —le tomé la mano— ya no hagas tonterías. No me hagas enojar.

—No James, ya no lo haré.

—Así me gusta nena —le toqué la mejilla y ella intentó hacerse para atrás— no me tengas miedo nena.

—Solo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme.

—Voy por la leche y el queso, no tardo, por favor no me hagas enojar.

Al salir comencé a cuestionarme ¿sería verdad que Bella había entendido o solo me estaría engañando? No confiaría en ella, no todavía.

Pronto seríamos una gran familia, pero primero tendría que hacerle entender a Bella que ahora nosotros éramos una familia.

Llegué a la tienda, una chica muy guapa discutía con un tipo en ruso, ah los problemas de enamorados. El tipo estaba perdido de drogado y ella le reclamaba algo. La rusa era guapa, tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Salí de la tienda y miré los periódicos, todavía no había nada, esperaba que el mensaje que había mandado fuera suficiente.

Sonreí al recordar el mensaje: _"He reencontrado al amor de mi vida, voy a hacer mi vida con él. No nos busques. Si lo haces jamás volverán a saber de nosotros. Si involucran a la policía juro que jamás me encontrarán."_

Era conciso y claro. Antes de ir a casa pasé por la casa de Bella, y se veía una gran cantidad de gente ¿Por qué diablos no podían ver que ella no quería ya estar con ellos? Me alejé y volví a casa donde me esperaba mi familia.

Cuando entré Bella me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, sé que ese era un pequeño paso. Bella se estaba dando cuenta que estaría mejor conmigo, pronto me amaría y viviríamos felices.

—Traje leche, queso de tres tipos diferentes, un poco de helado de chocolate y chocolate en polvo para la leche.

—Gracias James, voy a guardarlo todo en el refrigerador. Estaba pensando que Ethan va a sentirse con ganas de jugar y no hay ningún tipo de juego, le preste algunas cosas de la cocina, pero sería mejor si tuviera algunos autos de juguete. Podría ir por ellos a casa de Edward.

—No, mañana le compraremos lo que haga falta, pero no vas a volver ahí, mañana saldré a comprarles ropa y esas cosas que necesitan.

—Está bien ¿quieres que te haga una lista o vamos a ir juntos? —me dijo con su pequeña sonrisa.

—No quiero que salgan todavía, así que hazme una lista.

—Tengo una duda mas, en un par de días tengo consulta con la doctora, por lo del bebé ¿voy a ir o la cancelo?

—No lo sé, vamos poco a poco. No me hagas enojar.

—No, no quiero hacerte enojar —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás— tengo una duda mas —Me miró con miedo— ¿Puedo dormir sola? Es que me resultaría algo extraño.

Me acerqué a ella, la abracé y la sentí temblar —Tranquila, no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, —sentí que algo se movió en su estomago— ¿Eso que sentí es nuestro bebé?

—Si —susurró como si le costara trabajo hablar.

—Se siente genial. Ya me puedo imaginar a nuestro nuevo bebé, será como cuando tuviste a Ethan, ya verás lo felices que vamos a ser.

—Sí, seremos felices, pero no te enojes si Ethan quiere a Edward, es que esta muy acostumbrado a él, solo tiene que acostumbrarse a ti.

—Lo sé, no debí dejarte, debí llevarte conmigo. Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento las drogas no me hacían bien.

—¿Quieres cenar? —me preguntó.

Sonreí, esta familia iba a ser genial, no como la mía donde mi madre solo quería una cosa, alcohol.

—Cenemos juntos. Voy por Ethan.

Regrese con Ethan que jugaba a vender las cosas de la cocina, necesitaba comprarle autos, no fuera a hacerse afeminado.

Cenamos en silencio, Ethan era el único que hablaba me contaba cosas pero yo estaba desesperado por salir. Al final dejé a Bella y a Ethan dormidos y salí.

Habían pasado tres días, en los cuales mi hijo había llorado por un hombre al que le decía papá, eso me enfurecía, aunque Bella era muy hábil intentando que no me enojara, que entendiera, pero era difícil.

Les había comprado ropa, juguetes, ya le había devuelto sus cosas, aunque claro no había señal de Internet y estaba bloqueado el teléfono, pero ya lo tenían. Bella se notaba triste, quería ir a la dichosa cita con la doctora, me hizo enojar, así que decidí salir con Ethan a pasear. Bella no quería que saliera solo con mi hijo pero era necesario, teníamos que conocernos.

Salí con él, paseamos por el parque, compramos helados, paseamos por el zoológico y luego el pequeño se durmió. Había notado que Bella le echaba a todo queso, así que pase a la tienda cerca de la casa para comprar un helado de queso con zarzamora. La chica rusa de la noche anterior brinco al verme. Dijo algo en ruso y luego saco el teléfono. Joder revisaba las noticias a diario y no había salido ninguna noticia. Ella habló en ruso y luego guardó el teléfono.

—Está muy lindo tu pequeño —Me dijo con una sonrisa. — Busco un proxeneta que sea bueno, ¿Conoces alguno? En serio estoy desesperada —su acento ruso era fuerte.

—No conozco ninguno que sea bueno. Pero puedo probar la mercancía y buscarte uno en Texas.

—No, eso está lejos, me gusta aquí. Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti, cuídalo mucho, el mío esta en Rusia y lo extraño.

La rusa se alejó y caminó hacia la esquina, pagué mis compras y llegué al edificio.

Encontré a Bella algo nerviosa.

—Hola mami —la saludó Ethan y corrió hacia ella, se había despertado en el camino.

—Hola Bella ¿vez que no pasaba nada? estamos juntos.

Un toque en la puerta me sacó de balance, pocas personas conocían el lugar. Tomé la pistola y le pedí a Bella que se escondiera en la recamara.

Miré por la mirilla y era una mujer rubia, al verla bien descubrí que era la madre de Bella, me guardé la pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón y le abrí con cautela.

—Hasta que te encuentro —dijo.

—¿Y usted es?

—Renée, solo Renée, soy la madre de Bella. No te preocupes, vengo a ayudarte a que se vayan de Nueva York, mira tengo una camioneta con el tanque lleno y bastante dinero como para que la alejes de aquí y sean felices.

Esta mujer era una hiena, no compraba lo que vendía. Algo escondía. Era la misma mujer que pagó por que alguien matara a mi hijo y mi pareja.

—Gracias pero tengo todo controlado. ¿Por qué no se larga?

Ella miraba sobre mi hombro —Porque necesito ver a mi hija, despedirme de ella.

—¿Sabe que señora? Lárguese de una buena vez y deje de molestar. Nosotros nos vamos mañana, así que no creo que usted quiera siquiera despedirse, el hombre que contrató para matar a mi hijo y a Bella era mi amigo, así que no finja. Lárguese y no vuelva a acercarse a ellos. O le juro que la mato —sentencié sacando la pistola y apuntándole en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo ya me voy, solo asegúrate de que no vuelvan a cruzarse en mi camino, ojala y la mates como hiciste con la amiga.

La maldita vieja se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, iba a dispararle pero no quería llamar la atención, no podía darme ese lujo.

Toqué en la recamara y Bella abrió de inmediato.

—Era tu querida mamá, pero ya se fue. Voy a salir por algo que me quite los nervios, recoge todo, nos vamos en la madrugada, si ella nos encontró pueden encontrarnos otros. No dejes nada.

Salí azotando la puerta, alcancé a escuchar el llanto de Ethan, necesitaba algo fuerte que me relajara.

Iría por un tequila y tomaría solo unos tragos, necesitaba estar alerta si iba a manejar con lo más valioso de mi vida conmigo.

Llegué a la licorería, compré el tequila y regresé al departamento, pero enseguida noté que algo iba mal. La puerta estaba abierta y no se escuchaba ruido, saqué la pistola y me alisté. Termine de abrir la puerta y vi la peor escena de mi vida.

Bella estaba arrodillada, abrazándose el vientre como queriendo proteger a nuestro bebé y su madre les apuntaba con una pistola. Sin duda apunté a la mujer, antes de que tocara a Bella yo la mataría.

En ese momento escuche sirenas entré y cerré la puerta.

Renée se alteró y yo aproveché para tirarla lejos de Bella. Le disparé en una pierna y me acerqué donde estaba Bella.

—Bella —alcancé a decirle antes de que escuchara y sintiera la bala que la perra me había disparado en el estomago. Tomé la mano de Bella y le dije en voz baja —¿Dónde está Ethan?

—Dormido en la recamara. —susurró temblando.

—Ve por él, en el closet hay una salida, búscala y escapa, afuera esta la policía.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Renée se levantaba. — ¡Ahora vete, corre con Ethan!

Ella me miró, hice un disparo y ella se estremeció.

—Gracias Bella por darme un hijo tan maravilloso, se que será un buen niño porque tú eres una muy buena madre, gracias por regalarme algo tan hermoso. Se feliz, aunque ya no podremos estar juntos. Ahora vete, ella solo esta herida. ¡Vete! —le dije empujándola un poco. Vi a Bella desaparecer por la recamara, solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Cerré los ojos y los abrí para enfrentarme a la bruja.

Bella POV

James me había llevado a un edificio abandonado y luego había salido. Lo primero que había hecho era correr hacia la puerta e intentar abrirla pero estaba cerrada firmemente, no pude ni moverla, grité pidiendo ayuda pero el sonido solo rebotaba.

—Mamá no gites, no me gusta que gites —me dijo Ethan— ¿Y mi amigo?

No podía asustar a Ethan, tenía que calmarme un poco. Me senté en la cama comprobando primero que estaba limpia, todo parecía nuevo, así que me acosté con Ethan e intentaría dormirlo, no quería que Ethan se asustara o alterara.

—Ven vamos a dormirnos, en lo que viene papá por nosotros.

—¿Papá va a menir?

—Si el va a venir por nosotros.

Ethan bostezo y se acomodó, moría de miedo. En verdad tenía miedo pero necesitaba ser fuerte por mis hijos y por mí, no podía permitir que me lastimara de nuevo. No podía. Cerré un momento mis ojos me sentía tan cansada.

Sentí que alguien me quitaba a Ethan y apreté mi agarre.

Lo miré, estaba aterrada.

—Tranquila nena, regresé y no quería que te despertara, miren traje helado y pizza para comer —nos dijo señalando la mesa.

—Yo quielo pizza y quielo a mi papá. —me dijo Ethan mirándome.

Tenía que librarnos de él, o que al menos dejara libre a Ethan, tomé un poco de valor y hable:

—James déjanos ir, por favor. Te prometo que no digo nada. Solo digo que necesitaba estar sola. Mira a Ethan, el no merece que lo lastimes.

Me miró como si estuviera loca, y si, estaba loca de miedo.

—Bella, nena —tomó mi cara, no soportaba que me tocara, intenté separarme, pero me apretó con más fuerza y habló tan suavemente que me dio miedo— no voy a lastimarlos, los amo. Los amo a los dos, vamos a ser una familia. Una familia feliz. Estoy pensando en aceptar un trabajo, sería en la playa, viviríamos en México. Será hermoso.

¿México? Edward por favor encuéntrame, Dios mío ayúdanos.

—James nosotros ya tenemos nuestra vida, nuestra familia feliz, por favor déjanos ir. —le supliqué, pero cometí un gran error, eso lo altero de mas, de pronto me veía trasportada a la violación. Pero el llanto de Ethan me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Mira lo que me haces hacer, asusté a mi hijo! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que me odie? —me escupió lleno de rabia.

Tomé a Ethan y lo acuné, no quería que lo lastimara, ni a mí, pensaba en mi bebé, en mi pequeño

—No James, no —cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe. Que no llego.

—Vamos a comer, calma a Ethan y vamos a comer —gruñó y me dejó sorprendida. Estaba intentando calmarse, tal vez si sentía algo bueno por Ethan.

—Vamos a comer Ethan anda, ¿quién quiere pizza con queso? —le dije intentando calmarlo, mi voz sonaba todavía temblorosa pero conforme hablaba con Ethan iba mejorando. Le canté y le dije que ya no llorara, que yo iba a cuidarlos en lo que Edward regresaba, me pregunto a dónde fue y le dije que con el abuelo.

Me sentía demasiado cansada, si algo me había dado este embarazo sería sin duda sueño. Dios, pensé en Edward, y en mi pequeño Kaden, apenas nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con el nombre y ahora no sabía si mi pequeño conocería a su papá. Tenía que hacer algo, buscar la manera de escapar.

Por fin James había salido, entretuve a Ethan con unos vasos y yo agarré una silla golpeé con ella la ventana pero solo conseguí que Ethan se asustara, dejé la silla en el piso y me propuse dormirlo. No quería asustarlo, necesitaba protegerlo a él y a Kaden, no podía permitir que les hiciera daño. Por fin dormí a Ethan lo puse en la cama y comencé a buscar la manera de salir de ahí. Necesitaba escapar. En lo que buscaba una ventana que pudiera abrir o algo pensé también en seguirle el juego a James y cuando menos se lo esperara escapar.

De pronto tuve una idea, en el baño debería de haber ventilación, corrí lo más rápido que la barriga me permitía y comencé a buscar la ventana pero al igual que las otras estaba sellada. La desesperación me ganó y sacudí los barrotes que había por dentro no, no por favor, rogaba internamente.

—No puede abrirse esta sellada, los vidrios son blindados. —Escuché detrás de mí.

No había escuchado cuando llego James, estaba aterrorizada.

Le supliqué —Por favor, por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué los deje ir? Nunca, son mi familia, son míos —gritó y pude sentir el olor a alcohol, estaba ebrio.

—No James por favor, no somos tu familia… —comencé a decirle pero de pronto sentí su mano estamparse en mi mejilla, tuve que sostenerme del lavabo para no caer. ¡Dios! No podía permitir que me golpeara, Coquito… Kaden dependía de mi salud.

Tenía que calmarme, revaluar y cambiar la táctica. El debía de confiar en mí, para poder escapar. Comencé a marearme, el estrés hacia que me mareara. Estaba llorando podía sentir las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Debía ser más inteligente que él.

—Yo no quise lastimarte, pero eres tú la que me provoca. Ya no me provoques nena, mira ven, vamos a que te sientes. —James intentó disculparse, me transfería a mí la culpa, clásico en un maltratador. —¿Tú y el bebé están bien?

Asentí y me senté en una silla que él había acercado, estábamos ya fuera del baño no supe ni como. Intenté serenarme, sonreír, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar.

—Estaba pensando en conseguir un pequeño sillón, para que podamos sentarnos.

¿Sillón? ¿Para qué diablos quería un sillón? Solo sonreí, o intente hacerlo.

—No podemos irnos todavía, tengo que arreglar unas cosas y conseguir una camioneta grande y buena para poder viajar a gusto, tranquilos, pero ya verás nena, vamos a ser tan felices.

—Necesito comer algo, creo que tengo un bajón de azúcar o algo así —El mareo no cesaba y recordé que una vez que me paso Carlisle me dio algo azucarado y me sentí mejor.

—No te pongas mal nena ¿Qué te doy?

—Algo dulce —Le pedí.

Trajo miel y una cuchara, comencé a comerla, y me sentí mejor. Miré alrededor y vi que no estaba la leche —Ethan va despertar queriendo leche, ¿la trajiste?

—No diablos, lo olvide, el queso también. Voy a ir por eso —tomo mi mano— ya no hagas tonterías. No me hagas enojar.

—No James, ya entendí. —trate de decirle lo más serena que pude.

—Así me gusta nena —me dijo y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, instintivamente me eché para atrás. Sus ojos cambiaron vi pena en ellos y eso me asustó— No me tengas miedo nena.

—Solo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme. —Era primordial ganarme su confianza.

—Voy por la leche y el queso, no tardo, por favor no me hagas enojar.

En cuanto salió me derrumbé, me senté en el piso y lloré, pero él no debía verme mal. Tome valor. Le pedí a Dios que nos ayudara, jamás había sido muy creyente pero en este momento me sentía desesperada. Rogaba porque Edward nos encontrara.

¿Estarían buscándonos? ¿Papá ya sabría? Dios casi podía sentir la desesperación de Edward. Su dolor.

—¿Papá? ¿Mamá? —Escuche a Ethan hablar, gracias a Dios que no vio nada. Ya bastante traumático era para él estar lejos de su familia.

Fui hacia él y me miro.

—Mamá ¿ya ponto viene papá? —Preguntó, ¿Qué podía contestarle?

—Sí, ya pronto.

Comenzó a bajarse de la cama, algo que Edward le había enseñado a hacer.

—¿Dónde está mi Mcqueen?

—Amor aquí no están tus juguetes, pero te puedo prestar algo de la cocina para que vendas, vamos —le dije tomando su manita.

Lo llevé de nuevo a la recamara y lo puse sobre una cobija para que jugara.

Cuando volvió James traía una bolsa, era de un minisúper, traté de ver la dirección para poder ubicarme en caso de poder escapar e increíblemente era cerca de donde vivía con Victoria cuando estudiaba.

—Gracias James, voy a guardarlo todo en el refrigerador. Estaba pensando que Ethan va a sentirse con ganas de jugar y no hay ningún tipo de juego, le presté algunas cosas de la cocina, pero sería mejor si tuviera algunos autos de juguete. Podría ir por ellos a casa de Edward. —Casi rogaba que dijera que sí.

—No, mañana le compraremos lo que haga falta, pero no vas a volver ahí, mañana saldré a comprarles ropa y esas cosas que necesitan. —Lo sabía, no sería tan fácil, ahora lo de la consulta. No tenía consulta programada pero estaba segura que a estas alturas Carmen ya sabría el problema.

—Está bien ¿quieres que te haga una lista o vamos a ir juntos?

—No quiero que salgan todavía, así que hazme una lista.

—Tengo una duda mas, en un par de días tengo consulta con la doctora, por lo del bebé ¿voy a ir o la cancelo? —Si me prestaba el teléfono mandaría un mensaje con la dirección de la tienda

—No lo sé, vamos poco a poco. No me hagas enojar. —Cuando dijo esto no pude evitar sentir miedo.

—No, no quiero hacerte enojar. —Le contesté rápidamente —Una duda más. —Tenía que decírselo, estaba aterrada con esta posibilidad— ¿Puedo dormir sola? Es que me resultaría algo extraño.

El se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos, comencé a temblar —Tranquila, no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, —Coquito se movió— ¿Eso que sentí es nuestro bebé? — ¡Dios! Escucharlo decir nuestro bebé casi me hace gritarle que era mío y de Edward, solo de nosotros. Pero recordé que debía ganarme su confianza

—Si —Respondí en un susurro.

—Se siente genial. Ya me puedo imaginar a nuestro nuevo bebé, será como cuando tuviste a Ethan, ya verás lo felices que vamos a ser.

Necesitaba alejarlo así que le pedí a James que trajera a Ethan para poder comer juntos, confiaba que no le hiciera daño. Hasta que recordé que llamaba y llamaba a Edward.

— Sí, seremos felices, pero no te enojes si Ethan quiere a Edward, es que esta muy acostumbrado a él, solo tiene que acostumbrarse a ti.

—Lo sé, no debí dejarte, debí llevarte conmigo. Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento las drogas no me hacían bien.

—¿Quieres cenar? —Cambié el tema.

—Cenemos juntos. Voy por Ethan.

La cena fue tensa, muy tensa. Solo Ethan en su inocencia le contaba cosas de sus abuelos, de sus coches, de su tío Memet, de cómo arreglaba los coches.

Nos fuimos a dormir, yo seguía con la misma ropa al igual que Ethan y así nos dormimos.

Los días pasaban y hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por no desesperar, por seguir adelante, Ethan estaba desesperado preguntaba por Edward, le di el teléfono móvil para que viera las fotos y hacia como que lo llamara.

Con los juegos del Ipad y unos autos que James le había comprado intentaba entretenerlo pero seguía preguntando por Edward.

James se veía más confiado en mí, pero aun así me dijo que no iría a la cita con Carmen, que ya en Texas buscaríamos otra doctora.

Ese día lo había tensado demasiado y estaba algo irritable. De pronto dijo que él e Ethan irían a pasear, quería negarme pero no pude.

Cuando por fin llegaron Ethan corrió hacia mí y me dijo algo de una pelota, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. James me mandó a la recamara con Ethan. Escuché voces, abrí un poco la puerta pero no distinguía qué decían, solo que discutían, pensé que podía ser alguno de los compañeros de James y decidí cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Unos toques en la puerta y la voz de James me hicieron abrirle.

—Era tu querida mamá, pero ya se fue. Voy a salir por algo que me quite los nervios, recoge todo nos vamos en la madrugada, si ella nos encontró pueden encontrarnos otros. No dejes nada.

Salió azotando la puerta y eso asustó a Ethan, diablos Renée ¿Qué diablos quería? ¿Hacernos daño? Por primera vez rogué que mi madre hiciera algo por mi y avisara dónde estábamos.

Consolé a Ethan y después de un rato de estar llorando por su papá por fin se durmió, me sentía cansada y harta. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. James me había dicho que ese día nos íbamos y me daba miedo. Si nos íbamos menos oportunidad tendría de poder escapar.

Salí a la cocina a recoger las cosas de Ethan, no podía dejar nada, apenas se acostumbraba a algo. Y eso me dio una idea, tal vez la próxima persona fuera materialista. Podía dejar un recado pidiendo que le avisaran a Edward Cullen y que a cambio recibirían una gran recompensa. Comencé a buscar papel, lápiz algo con que escribir.

Escuché que abrían la puerta, James había tardado muy poco. Pero no era James era mi madre, pensé que nos iba a rescatar, al menos dejarnos ir.

—Miren nada más, si aquí está escondida la mujerzuela que todo mundo busca.

No le contesté y por primera vez rogué que James regresara rápido. Tenía una pistola en la mano.

—Vine a despedirme de ti, va a ser muy triste cuando Edward se entere de que ese James te mató a ti y al pequeño. Pobrecito va a sufrir mucho, pero no te preocupes yo voy a consolarlo. Él necesita una mujer de verdad.

¡Estaba loca! Esta mujer está loca de remate, necesitaba que alguien me ayudara. James. Casi rogaba que James llegara rápido.

—¿No vas a contestarme? tan tontita, tan parecida a tu padre. El también va a sufrir mucho, eso me hará tan feliz. Destruiste mis planes, mi vida. Pero ahora voy a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Híncate —Algo en mi se reveló.

—No, déjanos en paz, yo no deshice nada. ¡Lárgate!

—¡Miren, la niña se hace la valiente! hace unos meses todavía te quedabas calladita. ¡Dije híncate! —Empujó el cañón de la pistola en mi estomago— Imagínate que mato al bebé, al mayor y luego a ti te dejo invalida, sería un buen castigo.

En ese momento su risa me recordó a Victoria, me aterré.

—Vamos Bellita que no tengo todo el día, todavía necesito matar a un par más.

—Por favor no le hagas daño a mis hijos, puedo irme lejos. No volveré a meterme en tu vida, solo déjame irme con mis hijos por favor.

Mis lágrimas ya mojaban el piso

—Déjame ir, puedes quedarte con Edward, solo déjame ir.

La puerta se abrió y pasaron tres cosas en un segundo, James entró, las sirenas sonaron y yo aproveché la distracción de Renée y la empujé alejándola de mi.

Escuché un disparo y luego James se acerco a mí.

—Bella —dijo cuando otro disparo se escuchó, Renée le había disparado, James tomó mi mano y habló en voz baja —¿Dónde está Ethan?

—Dormido en la recamara.

—Ve por él, en el closet hay una salida, búscala y escapa, afuera esta la policía. ¡Ahora vete, corre con Ethan! —Me gritó al final.

Lo miré y disparó de nuevo a Renée. James apretó un poco mi mano que seguía sujetándole y me dijo

—Gracias Bella por darme un hijo tan maravilloso, se que será un buen niño porque tu eres una muy buena madre, gracias por regalarme algo tan hermoso. Se feliz, aunque ya no podremos estar juntos. Ahora vete, ella solo esta herida. ¡Vete! — me soltó y me empujó, esta vez no perdí tiempo y corrí a la recamara. Escuché varios disparos mas mientras buscaba como loca en el closet cómo salir, tenía a Ethan cargando y lloraba porque estaba asustado. Oí la puerta abrirse y seguía sin encontrar por dónde salir.

—Bella —escuché que me hablaban y apreté a Ethan contra mi pecho. Era James, no quería que Ethan viera eso. —Ya todo acabo, ya nadie va a hacerte daño.

Lo vi caer y sonreír un poco. Sin soltar la cara de Ethan salí corriendo, Renée estaba inmóvil en un charco de sangre, salí sin mirar atrás, Edward estaba detrás de unos policías y corrí hacia él. Tropecé con algo pero los policías me agarraron. Escuchar la voz de Edward y verlo me hizo tranquilizarme.

Los policías me decían algo de una ambulancia, Edward tomó a Ethan y yo simplemente no pude más y me desmayé.

* * *

><p>Pues llego el final, espero les halla gustado, y sobre todo lo hallan disfrutado. Quiero darles un beso a cada persona que me lee pero como sería imposible les mando uno cibernetico.<p>

Millones de gracias por sus favoritos, follows y sus reviews, sigo sin mouse y mi pad sirve pa' dar click y yap. Pero en la semana compro otro, y les prometo que las menciono.


	34. Chapter 34

__Disclamer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.__

_Millones de gracias a Eve, que hizo que las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza tuvieran un modo decente de poder decirselas, Gracias infinitas a Vanessa quien se unió mas tarde a darle un poco mas de forma a esto a Aryam quien me da muy buenos consejos y sobre todo a cada una de las que me lee, a las desde el principio y a quienes a penas se unieron a esta locura._

_Les dejo el final y en unos días, no se cuantos, un pequeño epilogo._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 30: Amor y plenitud.**

"_El amor es la luz que ilumina y da belleza a la foto de la vida."_

_Juan_

_._

_._

_. _

**Edward POV**

El día había iniciado de modo muy extraño, todo el día tuve día un presentimiento desagradable, me decía que algo estaba mal; pero tenía muchísimo trabajo y no podía dejarlo de lado. Aro iba a dejar la presidencia y necesitábamos demostrar que seguiríamos siendo fuertes y confiables.

Yulia había cometido varios errores, eso me ponía de malas. Hablé con ella y me dijo que su hermano andaba en líos de drogas y eso la tenía distraída, pero se comprometió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Miré de nuevo el documento que se suponía debía estar leyendo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo; algo me decía que estaba mal, que algo iba mal. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a la oficina de Bella.

—Buenas tardes, oficina de la abogada Swan… —Escuché un _diablos _bajito y eso me hizo reír. Erick no podía acostumbrarse a llamarla Cullen—. ¿En qué puedo atenderlo?

—Erick, soy Edward, es el teléfono interno —aclaré sarcástico—. Pásame a la señora Cullen.

—Ella salió, me dijo que iba por Ethan y luego irían al parque.

—¡Diablos! No me gusta que ande sola. Gracias, Erick.

—De nada guapo —dijo y colgó.

Llamaría a Bella en media hora, en cuanto terminara con este documento, últimamente le daba por caminar en el parque. Ella no entendía que había muchos locos sueltos, sobre todo la loca de Renée. Parecía que Bella no se daba cuenta de todos los peligros que la rodeaban.

Decidí concentrarme en mi caso y salir lo más temprano posible. Tendría una larga plática con Bella, tal vez contratara a alguien que hiciera las veces de chofer y guardaespaldas.

El teléfono sonó varias veces pero necesitaba terminar, no podía distraerme, esperaría a que Yulia contestara, sin embargo el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, miré el reloj eran casi las siete de la noche, había olvidado llamar a Bella. Busqué a Yulia pero al parecer hacía mucho se había ido. Contesté el teléfono cuando volvió a sonar.

—Edward, soy Rose, ¿está Bella contigo? No ha llegado a casa y estamos preocupados.

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas, intenté calmarme.

—Rose… —Lo sabía. Bella no debía de estar sola, debí haberle hecho caso a mi instinto—. Hace mucho tiempo que salió de aquí, llama a la policía, tenía a Ethan con ella, algo paso. Estoy seguro, me lo dice el corazón.

Las siguientes horas se convirtieron en las más espantosas de mi vida y cuando llegó un supuesto mensaje de Bella todo fue peor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Quién la tenía? Charlie había logrado hacer que la policía se moviera con premura, gracias a la denuncia previa contra Renée y a favores que pidió. Toda la familia estaba informada y cada uno estaba haciendo lo mejor para ayudar.

Jasper contactó a todos sus conocidos, por si alguna embarazada o algún niño con su descripción aparecía en urgencias; Alice nos mantenía a todos alimentados; Rose… digamos que Rose tomó la coordinación de todo; yo no tenía cabeza para nada, sentía como si el mundo se hubiera congelado.

Emmett intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, pero simplemente me había convertido en una especie de zombie. Mamá y papá se turnaban para cuidar a Charlize.

Bella llevaba perdida días, no había ido a trabajar, delegué mis casos a Rose, a Jake y a Ben. Yo solo me sentaba en la habitación de Kayden. Me sentía morir.

Escuché el timbre, ¿cuántos días habían pasado? Uno, tres, mil… No sabía, lo único que sabía que Bella estaba lejos de mí, que alguien me la había quitado junto con mis hijos.

¿Quién tocaba el timbre tan insistentemente? ¿Por qué nadie abría la maldita puerta?

Me tapé la cara con las manos, ¡cielos! Mi familia estaba desaparecida, ¿y qué hacía yo? Derrumbarme como idiota, tenía que salir buscarlos, necesitaba moverme, no podía dejarle la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi familia a los demás.

Escuché como si una manada de elefantes viniera hacia mí, la puerta se abrió y Emmett balbuceó.

—Yulia, ella… los encontró… a Ethan. —Me jaló sin preguntarme nada, me llevaba, prácticamente, arrastrándome.

Llegamos a la sala, vi a Yulia explicándole algo a Charlie y asintiendo.

—Yo… —Yulia tómo aire y siguió—. Estaba buscando a mi hermano en un barrio cerca de la zona norte, ya había visto al hombre una noche anterior, pero lo vi entrar con Ethan, me acerqué a él y lo vi. Los seguí hasta un edificio abandonado y vi que entraba.

—¿Y Bella? —pregunté.

—No, a ella no la vi, solo a Ethan.

—¿Recuerdas al hombre? ¿Puedes describirlo? —cuestionó Charlie

Yulia asintió.

—Rubio, un poco más bajo que Edward, bastante atractivo, ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de Ehan

—James... —pronunció Charlie. La angustia se apoderó completamente de mí al ver el miedo en la cara de Charlie.

Cerré los ojos. Sin embargo, era una pista que me daba esperanza y al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir desesperado, toda una contradicción. Si ese tipo dañaba a Bella o a alguno de mis hijos lo mataría sin miramientos.

Miré a mi alrededor Charlie estaba hablando por teléfono con los investigadores de la policía que llevaban el caso de la desaparición de Bella.

—Mandaron a un equipo encubierto para verificar, si es positivo vamos a entrar.

—Yo voy —dije sin temor ni duda. Necesitaba ir por Bella, ya había sido bastante cobarde.

—No —exclamó mamá en un susurro.

—Sí, voy a hacerlo y si no me dejan ir con ustedes… —Miré a Charlie—. Iré por mi cuenta.

El teléfono de Charlie volvió a sonar.

—Renée entro al edificio. Una patrulla pasará por nosotros.

Nos despedimos de los demás y la policía se encargó de ponerme un chaleco antibalas y me prohibieron alejarme de una oficial.

Cuando iban ubicándose alrededor del lugar se escucharon disparos. Yo solo podía pensar en Bella y Ethan herido, me aterré cuando vi que los policías entraban en el departamento, comencé a correr hacia la puerta pero uno de los policías no me dejó avanzar más, quedé dentro del edificio pero aún lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

En ese momento más disparos se escucharon, ¡Dios no! No soportaba la angustia, vi a Bella salir corriendo con Ethan apresado en su pecho, tenía manchas de sangre y estaba más blanca que un fantasma.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella corrió hacia mí pero tropezó, alguien la detuvo y todos comenzaron a gritar por médicos y enfermeros, y que sé yo.

Por fin Charlie me dio a Ethan que estaba muy asustado pero al verme comenzó a contarme que su mamá le dio trastes y no sé que más, me subieron a una ambulancia con Ethan mientras Charlie iba en otra con Bella. No pude ir con ella, pero me tranquilizaba un poco que Charlie estuviese acompañándola.

Revisaron a Ethan, estaba en perfecto estado. Cuando salí con él, Emmett y Esme nos esperaban afuera. Ethan se fue con su tío y yo pude ir a ver a Bella finalmente.

Ethan estaba tan ajeno a todo el dolor, era como si nada hubiera pasado. Daba gracias a Dios por eso y a Bella que lo hubiera cuidado tanto.

Charlie iba saliendo del cubículo donde estaba Bella.

—Está bien, hijo, los dos están bien. Ella está muy asustada pero le pusieron algo para que duerma —explicó tranquilizándome.

—Voy a verla, necesito verla.

—Te entiendo, Edward. Ella también te necesita, es duro pero ahora tú eres su hombre.

Suspiré antes de entrar, temía derrumbarme al verla. Abrí poco a poco la puerta pero ella no se movió. Estaba dormida tan serena, tan… se veía tan hermosa, sin nada que la perturbara.

Se movió un poco y pronunció _Edward_. Pensé que se había despertado pero no era así. Tomé su mano entre las mías y ella dio un pequeño suspiro.

Pasé casi dos horas sentado, viéndola dormir; cuando por fin abrió sus ojos y vi miedo en ellos.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí nada te va a pasar.

—¿Edward? —Se incorporó y me abrazó tan fuerte que temí que me lastimara o se lastimara, pero no me quejé, ni me moví. Le devolví el abrazo fuerte pero sin lastimarla.

—Te amo, Edward, pensé que no volvería a verte. Fue horrible. Al final James la mató, tuve tanto miedo.

—Yo tuve más, me volví un zombie sin ustedes.

—¿Cómo está Ethan?

—Bien, me contó que le diste trastes para jugar y que tenía un coche nuevo pero que se le había olvidado.

—James le compró un coche de juguete. —Bella me miró—. ¿Está muerto?

Asentí y la miré. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Él quería que fuéramos una familia. Él… —Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Al final me salvó.

—Tranquila, Bella, no llores, no por esa persona.

En ese momento una enfermera entró y me dijo que iba a tomarle los signos, o algo así. me pidió que saliera. Me costó mucho separarme de Bella. Al salir encontré a Charlie, quien había mandado a Ethan con Esme y con Emmett a dormir a casa.

En ese momento vi a Carmen llegar junto a nosotros, nos dijo que había hablado con el obstetra que revisó a Bella y todo estaba perfectamente bien y mañana la darían de alta.

Me informó que podía dormir con ella en la habitación. Charlie se fue del hospital. Al entrar y verla dormida de nuevo, me dejé caer al suelo, mis lágrimas salieron en silencio, sacaron todo, mi miedo y mi dolor, sabía que ya nada nos podía hacer daño.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un par de años que estaría así de enamorado, que amaría a un niño que no era hijo de mi sangre pero si de mi alma, como buen cliché le hubiera dicho que estaba loco, nunca pensé que se pudiera amar de esta manera, tan fuerte.

—Edward —escuché a Bella llamarme bajito.

—Aquí estoy —respondí con mi voz ronca y apenas audible.

—¿Qué tienes? —Me acerqué e intenté limpiarme la cara con el brazo pero Bella me detuvo—. Estás llorando.

—Me sentí tan perdido sin ti, sin Ethan era como si ya no tuviera en que creer.

—Ven acuéstate conmigo —instó haciéndose a un lado. Me acosté junto a ella y me susurró cuanto me amaba hasta que nos dormimos abrazados. Desperté un momento en la madrugada y sintiendo tanto amor y tanta paz que no quería ni moverme, mi mano en su vientre era la cosa más deliciosa. Kayden se movía mucho pero Bella dormía tan tranquila.

Volví a quedarme dormido hasta que escuché un pequeño grito.

—No es posible que se durmiera con su esposa, es un inconsciente.

Alcé la vista y una enfermera me miraba feo.

—Ella me lo pidió…

—Y usted, bien… vamos, bájese, si será desconsiderado.

Bella abrió sus ojos y al no sentirme me buscó con la mirada, al encontrarme sonrío.

La enfermera nos dio un largo sermón sobre el dormir juntos en el hospital. Luego examinó a Bella y salió murmurando un montón de palabras que no entendí.

—Creo que se molestó un poco —manifestó Bella con su sonrisa que iluminaba todo el cuarto.

Por fin salimos del hospital. Quería portarme obsesivo con Bella pero tampoco quería agobiarla, pero la verdad es que quería tomarla a ella y a Ethan encerrarlos en una burbuja de plástico, de cristal no, porque de cristal podía lastimarse mi Sapito hermoso y guárdalos ahí para mí, siempre.

Sabía que perder a cualquiera de mis seres amados sería difícil, pero también sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y darle a Bella, a Ethan y a Kayden la confianza para que pudieran ser felices.

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Bella regresó a mi vida y cada día era mejor que el anterior, teníamos problemas sobre todo por mi tendencia a sobreprotegerlos pero siempre los solucionábamos.

Emmett estaba completamente enamorado de su hija, era su adoración, pero Rose insistía en adoptar al menos un niño, decía que no quería que su hija fuera la única.

Charlie se había casado con Renata en un sencilla ceremonia en nuestra casa, dado que Bella no podía viajar. Me dieron ganas de volver a casarme con Bella.

Era sábado y estaba muerto de cansancio pero alguien insistía en despertarme, moviéndome. Un día antes habíamos tenido una cena en casa y al final habían sido alrededor de treinta personas, pero eran parte de mi familia y los quería a todos.

Bella seguía moviéndome y yo no quería levantarme.

—Edward, en serio ya es hora estoy segura.

—Solo dame unos minutos más —dije cubriéndome con el edredón.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen si no quieres hacer de matrona te juro por…! —Bello dio un grito y eso me despertó.

Estaba vestida y agarrada de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —me levanté de un salto.

—No, no estoy bien. Es el bebé, ya llamé a Esme y a Rose para que se queden con Ethan. Edward, voy a tener al bebé en la casa. No creo llegar al hospital.

No, no podía ser cierto. No íbamos a tener a Coquito en la casa.

—No, Bella, no pujes. ¿Y si le detengo la cabeza para que no salga ahora?

Bella me miró y por primera vez hizo que me diera miedo.

—Quita las sábanas —gruñó—. No, espera, mejor déjalas y ayúdame a sentarme en la cama.

—¿Si llamo a mi mamá…?

—Edward no me dejes, mira que… —gritó—, con Ethan no dolió tanto.

—Bella, mi amor no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, en las películas siempre ponen a hervir agua.

Bella me veía como si estuviera loco.

La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Alice entró a la habitación.

—Buenos días, espero que estén vestidos… ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué pasa?

La miré.

—¡Bella va a tener al bebé, ahora! ¡Aquí!

Alice dio un paso atrás y puso cara de asco.

—Voy a llamar a Jazz, él debe saber qué hacer. —Salió rápidamente de la habitación llamando a Jasper a gritos.

En menos de un minuto llegó Jasper, revisó a Bella y a continuación comenzó a darme ordenes… Desinfectante, maletín, lavarme las manos, cobijas y perilla ¿Qué diablos era una perilla? Gracias a Dios mi mamá llegó y me ayudó.

Todo pasó tan rápido como nunca lo esperé. Yo me quedé parado como tonto, viendo como una cosita llegaba para unirse a nuestras vidas, mi mamá me lo dio, para que lo cargara, envuelto en una cobijita. Al tenerlo en mis brazos me sentí un hombre pleno, y las lágrimas llegaron a mis mejillas… de nuevo. ¿Cuando me había vuelto un hombre tan llorón? Cuando el verdadero amor entró a mi vida, me respondí.

Sentí que lo había tenido en los brazos solo unos segundos cuando Bella pidió verlo. Se lo di más a la fuerza que por gusto.

Llegaron los paramédicos y llevaron a Bella y a mi hijo al hospital, donde los revisaron y dijeron que ambos estaban perfectos. No había ningún tipo de complicación y si todo seguía así al otro día le darían el alta a Bella y a Kayden.

Quise quedarme a dormir con ella pero Ethan estaba intranquilo, así que regresé a casa y Alice se quedó con ella. Esme se quedaría con Ethan y conmigo.

Al otro día dieron el alta a Bella y a Kayden, con Ethan fui por ellos. Antes pasamos por un gran ramo de lilis para Bella y Ethan le llevaba uno de sus coches a Kayden o Kiden como él le decía.

Cuando Ethan conoció a Kayden fue un momento mágico, lo miró y le dijo: _hola, hemano_, le dio un pequeño beso en un ojito, aunque después ya no estuvo tan contento con su hermano, sobre todo después de que su mamá no se lo prestara y que le explicara que todavía no podía jugar con él.

—_¿Mamá, Kiden va jugar con mi? _—le preguntó Ethan a Bella

—Cuando sea más grande. —Ethan la miró.

—_¿Mañana?_

—No corazón, mañana no, en mucho tiempo.

—¿_Puedo jugar con Chalis?_ —Siempre quería jugar con Charlize aunque casi siempre terminaban enojados, por lo regular Charlize le pegaba a Ethan cuando no le prestaba lo que quería.

—Charlize está en su casa —le contesté.

—_No, Chalis en mi casa, siempe está en mi casa._ —Y sí, últimamente estaban todos en la casa.

Los siguientes días fueron algo locos. La casa estaba siempre llena de gente queriendo conocer a Kayden. Nessie que ya tenía su vientre abultado llegó llena de juguetes para el bebé, ella quería un niño y su doctor le había dicho que era una nena, así que le donó todos los juguetes de niño a Kayden y a Ethan.

Rose estaba comenzando los trámites para poder adoptar otro pequeño, como le habían dicho que tardaría entre seis u ocho meses en finalizar el trámite de adopción pensó que era tiempo suficiente para que Emmett terminara de acostumbrarse.

Alice y Jasper decidieron esperar para tener pequeños, decían que primero querían viajar y hacer cosas.

Me sentía tan feliz y tan pleno al ver a Bella con mis hijos, mi familia reunida que no podía pedir nada más…

Bueno, sí, una niña hermosa, con los ojos de su madre y su cabello castaño, que me llamara papá. Ya podía oírla corriendo con zapatillas, con falditas llenas de olanes. Pero no la dejaría tener novio hasta que tuviera ochenta años y sus hermanos me ayudarían a cumplir con ello, eso es seguro.

Miré a Bella dormir mientras sostenía a Kayden, que había despertado y me miraba.

—Tranquilo pequeño, tu papá está contigo.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ocho meses desde el día del secuestro, seis desde el nacimiento de Kayden y yo me sentía tan feliz.

Ethan cuidaba a su hermano, le enseñaba cosas, a los cinco meses ya hacía un montón de gracias y balbuceaba como si ya hablara, aprendió a decir "apito" que era su modo de decirle a Ethan, cada vez que lo escuchaba llamarle sonreía. Era un niño demasiado inteligente. Ethan no se quedaba atrás, había empezado a contar el solo del uno al quince y le gustaba ayudar a su tío Emmett, ya sabía que herramientas pasarle cuando él se las nombraba.

Al fin _mamá cuervo_*, mis hijos y mis sobrinas eran los mejores.

La bebé de Nessie había nacido de forma bastante segura y Aro era el más feliz. Por fin había salido del closet y hacía unas semanas se había casado con Marcus en una hermosa ceremonia. Le había cedido a Jake todas sus acciones y él se había retirado para vivir el amor.

Él y Marcus cuidaban a la pequeña Liana Black, mientras Nessie estudiaba; la pequeña bebé era una bella replica de Nessie pero con la piel un poco más oscura. Siempre que la vestía su mamá le ponía pantalones, sus abuelos le ponían vestidos; Nessie decía que así balanceaba la situación.

Nessie lloró mucho la muerte de Renée, al fin y al cabo había sido su madre. Aro le dio un funeral hermoso, lleno de flores. Nessie se lo agradeció mucho.

Al funeral solo asistieron Aro, Marcus, y Nessie, según ella fue demasiado triste y demasiado hermoso.

Nessie era un desastre como mamá, pero al mismo tiempo era maravillosa, siempre olvidaba algo. Una vez olvidó vestir a Liana solo la llevaba en ropa interior. Pero la amaba con locura, su hija y su amor eran todo para ella.

Jake le decía que no los olvidaba a él y a Liana solo porque los amaba mucho. Lo mejor es que Jake la apoyaba en todo. Jake trató de convencerla de que se casaran, pero Nessie se negó, alegando que cuando terminara la carrera se casaría, no antes.

Rose me había llamado ese día, quería que cuidara de Charlize mientras ella y Emmett iban a visitar un orfanato. Emmett le insistía que debían esperar a que Charlize estuviera más grande pero Rose le decía que ella sabía que era el momento indicado.

Edward dijo que nos llevaría al parque a pasar la tarde, nos acompañarían Jake y Liana, porque Nessie estaba terminando unos cuadros. Ahora Jake y Edward eran casi los mejores amigos, hacían competencias de quien cambiaba pañales más rápido y tonterías así. A mí me recordaban mucho a un programa de tele, _Malcom in the middle**_, donde los papás hacían competencias.

Yo me sentía feliz por la gran familia que teníamos ahora. Renata, la novia de papá, creía estar embarazada así que si todo salía bien tendría un hermano o hermana más. Y pensar que un tiempo me sentí sola y sin nadie.

Emmett y Rose estaban tardando mucho en llegar. Charlize y Kayden estaban dormidos y Ethan jugaba con su papá mientras hacían la cena. Por fin sonó el timbre.

Rose y Emmett se veía bastante contentos.

—¡Los encontramos! —me dijo Emmett dándome un gran abrazo—. Son geniales, Bella. Tan llenos de vida.

—¿A quién encontraste? —le pregunté mientras me apachurraba más.

—A mis hijos —me contestó y me dejó en el suelo. Abrazó a Rose—. A nuestros hijos.

—Se llaman Sean e Isaac, tienen 5 años y tienen ojos azules, el cabello corto muy corto, son como yo —me dijo Rose emocionada.

—Sí, en un mes estarán con nosotros vamos a hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida. Con globos y pasteles, con… —en ese momento entró Edward.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hermano, encontré a nuestros hijos, son unos hermosos gemelos de cinco años. Los vi y supe que eran mis hijos.

—Son unos pequeños hermosos. Bella, cuando los conozcas verás que son lo máximo.

—¿Gemelos? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, su mamá murió hace unos meses, tienen cinco años y son tan inteligentes. Intentaron engañar a Emmett diciéndole que pidían hacer magia pero en realidad quería timarlo y llevarse cinco dólares, y eso hizo que comenzáramos a hablar con ellos, y de pronto nos miramos y supimos que ellos eran nuestros hijos —explicó Rose.

—Son geniales, Edward. Tan llenos de vida a pesar de que extrañan a su mamá. Nos contó la trabajadora social, que no permiten que nadie los asuste o que si alguien les quita algo se defienden y lo mejor es que les gustan mucho los autos.

Había pasado un mes desde que Emmett nos había dado la noticia y estábamos preparando una bienvenida para los gemelos.

Cuando llegaron ambos se escondieron detrás de Emmett, pero una vez Rose les explicó que esta era su nueva familia ellos confiaron. Eran unos maravillosos niños, eran una especie de torbellino pero al mismo tiempo eran muy tiernos.

Una vez que el temor pasó los gemelos parecían hijos biológicos de Emmett, jugando divertidos por un lado y otro. El más feliz era Ethan que ya tenía con quien jugar y no solo niños chiquitos como decía él, como si él fuera tan grande.

Ethan que corría tras ellos como una especie de hermano menor, ahora Ethan parecía más niño que bebé. Eso me hizo darme cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Los niños se adaptaron maravillosamente bien a la familia. Rose les explicó que ellos eran ahora sus hijos, que su mamá biológica los había amado y cuidado hasta que tuvo que dejarlos, pero ahora ella era su mamá. Los niños la obedecían. Charlie estaba enamorado de sus nuevos nietos y su nueva hija, pronto tendría una pequeña que cuidar y esperaba que fuera rubia como su mamá.

Alice y Jasper iban a casarse en un año. Alice quería la boda perfecta y quería planearla sin que nada se le dificultara.

Edward me insistía en que quería una niña, pero yo no estaba tan segura, éramos tan felices así.

Al final decidimos darnos un tiempo más, ya que con tantos niños pequeños en la familia estábamos todos muy cansados.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había nacido Kayden y yo tenía que darle una sorpresa a Edward. Bien dicen que cada embarazo es diferente, con este no había tenido ni mareos, ni sueño ni nada, bueno, sí, muchas ganas de sexo. Apenas podía quitarle las manos de encima a Edward.

Rose que se había retirado de la abogacía y ahora era una mamá empresaria, si ella y Nessie se asociaron para poner una guardería. Yo seguía trabajando, ahora creo que buscaría trabajar menos horas, con tres niños pequeños iba a ser complicado. Edward era un encanto de hombre, siempre me sorprendía con algo, robaba flores de un jardín para llevármelas o se quedaba cuidando a los niños para que yo saliera. Nuestro mayor problema seguía siendo mi desorden contra su orden.

Kayden y Ethan eran tan parecidos a Edward, sí hacían desorden pero todo lo guardaban cuando terminaban, yo nada más no podía y juro que lo intentaba, bueno, no tanto, ¿pero quién quiere levantar sus zapatos cuando está cansada después de trabajar y llegar a hacer la comida? ¿O levantar la ropa cuando puede estar jugando con sus hijos?

Papá iba a llegar en unos días, este año celebraríamos navidad en casa y volaríamos a Forks para año nuevo.

Edward y Emmett irían por Renata y Charlie, y por Samantha una hermosa pelirroja, sí, pelirroja con hermosos ojos marrones y piel muy blanca. Al parecer la ascendencia escocesa de Renata había ganado y era una niña hermosa. Papá me decía que se parecía a mi pero en rojo, adoraba a su hija, cosa que a mí me hacía sentir un poco celosa aunque no lo manifestaba, solo Edward se daba cuenta y me abrazaba. Me susurraba al oído que con los tres hombres que me amaban era más que suficiente y eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Rose estaba en el trabajo junto con Nessie y todos los niños. Alice y yo, supuestamente, estábamos ordenando mi casa para la llegada de la navidad, pero a la final nos pusimos a hacernos _pedicure_ y _manicure_, ya contrataría a alguien que me ayudara.

—Bella, tengo que contarte algo —me dijo mirándome mientras levantaba la vista de sus pies donde se ponía un color rosa _fiusha_.

—Dime… espera, si es algo malo mejor no me digas. Tengo depresión porque llega mi hermanita.

Alice rio y me miró.

—¿Estás deprimida por la llegada de Samantha?

—Charlie la cuida tanto —contesté con voz cansada—, que me da envidia.

—Bella. Charlie te adora, si bien en tu infancia te descuidó un poco, ahora siempre está contigo. Además la noticia es buena… Estoy embarazada.

—¡Tú también! Yo también estoy embarazada.

—Pero no digas nada, quiero decírselo a Jasper de navidad.

—No, Alice yo quiero hacer eso. —Había pensado ponerle un sobre con la noticia a Edward la mañana de navidad.

—Quiero dejarle un sobre en su media en la mañana de navidad, ¿te imaginas? —me dijo.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Creo que somos amigas por algo, pensé hacer lo mismo.

Al final decidimos que se los diríamos cada una por su lado, como quisiéramos, pero sin decirnos cómo lo haríamos por aquello de no hacerlo igual.

Cuando papá llegó me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo que era su nena favorita. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Edward solo me miró y movió la cabeza, sabía que había estado quejándome sobre que tanto cuidaba Charlie a Sammy. Emmett tenía en los brazos a su segunda hermana favorita, al menos así le decía.

Fruncí la boca y Emmett me sacó la lengua.

—Escúchame bien, Sammy. Esa chica de ahí es nuestra hermanita, pero a ella le gusta que le demos mucha lata, así que jálale el pelo y échale la leche encima o lo que sea que hagas. Popo, pipi, lo que necesites

Y en ese momento Samantha se río y le jaló el pelo a Emmett. Me separe de papá y la tomé en brazos. Estaba ya grande, tenía casi dos años.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, como los de su mamá.

—Eso es hermanita, tú si sabes. Las mujeres tenemos que estar unidas. —Le di mi mano y ella chocó la suya con la mía.

Emmett se reía y decía que por eso sus hijos eran grandes, y hombres, y Charlize si lo quería.

—Ven, pequeña. Tú y yo vamos a hacerle frente a ese grandulon de Emmett. Yo voy a ayudarte con tus novios y con tus cosas.

Sammy me miraba y tocó mi cara.

—_Ela_ —dijo y me dio un beso.

—Hey, hey, hey… princesa, no hablemos de novios tan pronto —pidió Charlie con una mueca.

Renata se rio.

—No te preocupes, nena, yo te defenderé del celoso de tu papá. Gracias, Bella.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí, tu papá y yo pensábamos que estabas molesta con Sammy. No molesta sino enojada. —Renata me miró—. ¿Tú me entiendes, verdad?

—Tal vez estaba un poquito celosa, ¿pero dime tú qué hijo no se siente celoso cuando nace otro? —Le di un beso en su cabeza.

—_Ela_ —me llamó Sammy y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ves, somos las mejores hermanas.

Renata me miró.

—No la dejes cerca de tu maquillaje y seguirán siendo muy buenas hermanas. —Dicho esto ambas reímos y Sammy se nos unió.

Por fin era navidad. El pavo estaba en el horno y la demás comida estaba lista. Me sentía llena de energía, pero con la casa llena de gente sería difícil encontrar el lugar y el momento para un rápido con Edward. ¡Cielos! Este embarazo me iba a dejar agotada.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo vi subiendo con Kayden de la mano, desde que había aprendido a subir y bajar escaleras, solo quería hacer eso todo el día.

Miré a Rose que estaba dándoles una barrita de cereal a los gemelos, a Ethan y a Charlize.

—Voy arriba a bañarme. ¿Te puedo encargar a Ethan?

—Claro, solo no tardes mucho. Quiero arreglar a Charlize y tú sabes lo que sufro para poder peinarla, debió de ser tu hija, no le gusta peinarse. Eso debe ser de los Swan —habló sin dejar de sonreír. Tocó la cabeza de los gemelos—. Lo bueno es que mis niños son Hale de la cabeza a los pies.

—Sííí —gritaron los dos gemelos y chocaron los puños con Rose.

Ethan los miró y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Y yo soy Swan o Hale, mami?

Ethan ya estaba muy grande y tan rubio como los gemelos. Iba a contestarle cuando escuché a Edward hacerlo.

—Ni Hale, ni Swan. Ethan, tú eres mejor, eres un Cullen, y los Cullen somos guapos e inteligentes.

Ethan corrió hacia su papá, Edward lo levantó en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

—Ethan, comes piedras, cada día pesas más —se quejó Edward.

—No como piedras, como chocolates, ¿verdad, Kayden? Ayer nos comimos todos los chocolates del árbol —dijo riendo. Y sí, se me había ocurrido decorar el árbol con chocolates _Kisses_ y bueno, hasta el momento había tenido que redecorarlo tres veces.

—No solo ustedes, su mamá bien que les ayuda.

Lo miré indignada y me señalé.

—Yo, yo solo me comí…

—_Muchos, mamita se comió tolos los cocolates_ —gritó Kayden.

—Ves, todos sabemos quién se comió todos los chocolates y quien les enseñó que se podían comer —me replicó Edward.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó Rose—. ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?

La pequeña Charlize iba entrando en brazos de su papá con la cara llena de chocolate.

—Se comió algunos chocolate y creo que algo de aluminio de la envoltura.

Al final no pude tener un momento a solas con Edward, tuve que bañar a Charlize conmigo y me arreglé para la cena, así que no conseguí un momento para darle la noticia.

Era la hora de los regalos, estábamos todos reunidos junto al árbol. Nessie y Jake comenzaron dando los regalos. Cuando por fin fue mi momento tomé una enorme caja que estaba casi vacía, solo tenía dentro una camiseta donde estaban dibujada una familia de cinco integrantes y una pequeña carta que decía: _Felicidades, pronto serás papá de otro angelito._

Le di la caja a Edward y me miró extrañado. Nunca le daba regalos grandes siempre eran pequeños.

—Yo sé qué es —gritó Emmett—. Es una foto de Bella desnuda, siempre… no me peguen —se quejó pero Edward se adelantó.

—Niños, todos encima del tío Emmett. —Y todos los niños de la habitación corrieron a subírsele al tío Emmett.

Edward abrió la caja, sacó la playera y la notita, me miró, solo sonreí y asentí.

Alice había planeado casi lo mismo, en una cajita le había puesto a Jasper unos patucos de bebé. Esa navidad estuvo llena de sorpresas… era tan feliz.

Decidimos tomarnos una foto familiar, fue la mejor cosa que pudimos hacer. Fue tan divertido y tan genial, si no se movía un niño se movía un adulto.

Al final salió bastante bien la foto. Miré a mi alrededor y me sentí tan feliz… tan amada.

No había rastro de la niña triste y sola que fui. Ahora era una mujer feliz y la más llena de amor que podía existir en el planeta tierra.

.

.

.

Quiero agradecer a todas las que leyeron esta locura que escribió Maricoles, una locura que empezó con unas voces en su cabeza y terminó llenándola de amor.

De parte de Maricoles un beso enorme, y un gran abrazo a todas y cada una de las que leyeron esta historia, las quiere, Bella.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

**Notas:**

**Mamá cuervo: **Es un dicho mexicano, donde trata de que solo la mamá cuervo ve a sus hijos bonitos.

**Malcom in the middle**: es una serie de televisión cómica de la cadena FOX. La serie trataba acerca de los problemas que debe lidiar en la vida cotidiana una familia con cuatro traviesos hijos varones (finalmente cinco) y dos padres bastante especiales. Su nombre aludía a que Malcolm, el personaje principal y relator de la historia, era el hijo del medio de la familia. Malcolm in the middle es la historia de una familia de clase media compuesta por cuatro hermanos y sus padres. Se descubre que Malcolm tiene el cociente intelectual de un genio, y las consecuencias que esto trae en la familia y en su vida diaria.

**Chocolates Kisses: **Son chocolates en forma de gotita envueltos en aluminio

* * *

><p>Quisiera darles un abrazo y un beso a cada una pero como no puedo se los mando por acá, millones de abrazos y besos electronicos, gracias por acompañarme y un beso enorme a:<p>

jacke94, solecitopucheta, nina, Marianacs, Oh Dary Night, hilarycullen17, nesines, Beastyle, LicetSalvatore, janalez, kimberly hale, Emotica G. W, lunita cullen, ashleyswan, cary, pili, nydiac10, marilyn, Mon de Cullen, VanerK, any0239, Maya Masen Cullen, LIOREX, yolabertay y a Ale-Vampire por regalarme sonrisas en días tristes.


	35. Chapter 35

___Disclamer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.___

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron por este largo camino, un beso enorme y que su vida este llena siempre de cosas buenas.

El epílogo es cortitito pero con todo mi corazón.

Gracias a Eve, a Vanessa, a Aryam por que sin ellas esto estaría perdido.

_Beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

Estábamos en el parque disfrutando de tiempo en familia. Era una rutina que siempre seguíamos, una vez a la semana, solo nosotros… solos.

—Bella, no podemos seguir así, es en serio; Ashley es igual o mucho más desordenada que tú. Los chicos siempre se están quejando, ellos recogen y Ashley siempre tira y no recoge. Tiene ocho años y me da miedo pensar cuál será su nivel de desorden cuando llegue a la adolescencia.

Iba a contestarle, que intentaría hablar con ella pero Edward como siempre se me adelantó y me calló con un beso.

—No, Bella. No quiero que hables con ella, necesito que tú seas más ordenada, no podemos seguir así, me frustro —manifestó dándome besos a medida que hablaba.

—Mejor vamos a casa y practiquemos lo que mejor hacemos —le dije tocándolo sobre sus pantalones.

—No, Bella. Ashley es el asunto, no me distraigas —reprochó apartándome.

—Aguafiestas —me quejé y le enseñé la lengua—. Edward, no puedo ser más ordenada. Lo intento, al menos ya no dejo mi ropa botada por todos lados.

—¿No? Bella, la señora que nos ayuda se burla de eso, ahora dejas todo botado en la recámara. Es algo serio, Bella, deja de reírte —me regañó. Yo no podía parar de reír.

De pronto el sonido de varios niños corriendo me hizo voltear, vi a mis hijos.

Ethan, que ya era todo un adolescente, llevaba el pelo algo largo y seguía siendo muy rubio. Se parecía físicamente a James, pero era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Cuidaba de Kayden y de Ashley, siempre estaba ayudándolos.

Kayden era una copia mía pero con el color de pelo y ojos como los de Edward, los gemelos siempre bromeaban por su cabello, de pequeño lloraba mucho por eso. Ahora que ya era todo un niño grande, tenía once años, ya no le molestaba.

Y Ashley que era idéntica a Edward, con su cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Pero su personalidad era más parecida a la mía que a la de Edward. Era una soñadora incorregible. Era mi bebé.

—¡Papá!¡Papá! —gritaban Ethan y Kayden. Kayden llegó primero, era el más rápido.

—Ash estaba viendo niños y le dio un beso a uno, nosotros… —Señaló a Ethan y a sí mismo—, la vimos.

—¡No es cierto, lo que te digan no es cierto! —llegó gritando casi sin aire Ashley o Ash como le decían sus hermanos.

—Es cierto, le diste un beso a uno de los niños… en la mejilla —puntualizó Ethan.

—Solo le di las gracias —contestó poniéndose toda rojita, como yo.

—No debes besar niños, Ashley —dijo Edward molesto.

—Papá —habló molesta—, Ethan tiene novia, yo lo oí hablando con ella y a él no le dices nada. Yo solo le di las gracias porque me ayudó a juntar piedras.

¡Oh sí! Mi hija amaba las piedras, no entendí el por qué pero siempre estaba en busca de una piedra.

—No, las niñas no besan a los niños, hasta que tengas cuarenta años.

—Pero ya voy a estar vieja como mamá, no es justo. Ayúdame, mamita —pidió Ashley haciendo puchero.

—Todavía eres pequeña, amor, no hasta las cuarenta pero cuando seas mayor —le dije sin dejar de mirar a Edward mientras la abrazaba.

— ¿Cuándo tenga nueve mami?

—No, peque. Cuando tengas treinta y nueve —contesté y todos reímos. Esto era parte de lo que a diario vivía. Ethan y Kayden siempre acusaban a Ash cuando no hacía lo que le tocaba o por acuerdo con su papá veía a los niños, mi pobre peque tenía un padre y dos hermanos celosos, si a esto le sumamos los primos, le tocaba sufrir y cuando llegara a la adolescencia le tocaría aun más.

—Mamá, ya tenemos que irnos —urgió Ethan.

—Sí, porque tiene que llamar a su novia Molly —se burló Kayden y Ethan comenzó a perseguirlo.

—Me siento viejo —me dijo Edward mientras nos levantábamos. Ashley nos tomó las manos.

—Tú no estás viejo, papito. Eres el mejor papito del mundo —aseguró mientras le abrazaba, soltándome.

—Claro, tu papito no está viejo pero a mi hace un rato me dijiste vieja —acusé.

—Ninguno de los está tan viejo como el abuelo Charlie o como los abuelos —concluyó refiriéndose a Esme y Carlisle.

—Eso sí —le respondió Edward.

—Mamá, Charlize va ir a casa hoy, ¿puedo ponerme del brillito que tiene? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… —Comenzó a gritar los últimos por favor.

—Silencio, no lo sé. Ya veremos.

Ella se echó a correr hacia sus hermanos.

—Charlize estará en la casa —afirmó Edward poniendo cara de preocupación.

—Y los gemelos, Rose me pidió que los tres se quedaran en casa esta noche, ella y Emmett celebraran su aniversario.

—Y nosotros tendremos que aguantar a sus hijos. Hablaré con Charlize, no quiero que desarme la tele otra vez.

Recordé que en una de sus visitas desarmó el tostador, cosa que Edward no sabía.

—Me parece bien, incluye todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa.

—¿Sabes? Bella, cada día que pasa te amo más y más. Todavía recuerdo cuando entraste al juzgado y yo… prácticamente tuve que cerrar los ojos para concentrarme. Eres mi vida, Bella.

—Pues yo no me acuerdo —dije bromeando. Recordaba el día como si hubiera sido hoy—, pero también te amo más que todo en el mundo. Eres lo más importante… junto con nuestros hijos… en mi vida.

Edward comenzó a besarme y las cosas se calentaron un poco hasta que escuchamos…

—Sepárense, hacen que me de vergüenza que sean mis papás, siempre están tocándose —expresó Ethan mientras se reía.

—Ya te veré con tu novia en unos años… creo que es hora de tener una plática papá-hijo. —Edward lo tomó de los hombros y caminaron hacia la camioneta. Yo llamé a los otros dos niños.

Una vez todos estuvimos en la camioneta suspiré y sonreí… La vida era buena conmigo. Había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar aquí, había sufrido, había vuelto a vivir, y ahora amaba y era amada como nunca antes logré imaginar.


End file.
